· Roommates ·
by V a i n i e l l a
Summary: Tener amigos en común hacía de sus diferencias una diplomacia, pero vivir bajo el mismo techo como compañeros de piso ya era un asunto de supervivencia. Cuando un choque de personalidades no es lo único entre ambos, ¿Qué hacer cuando te enamoras de tu "Roommate"? Como dicen por ahi... Polos opuestos se atraen. Y mucho.
1. Amigos

**R o o m m a t e s**

By:** Vainiella**

_Tener amigos en común hacía de sus diferencias una diplomacia, pero vivir bajo el mismo techo como compañeros de piso ya era un asunto de supervivencia. Cuando un choque de personalidades no es lo único, ¿Qué hacer cuando te enamoras de tu "Roommate"?_

_Como dicen por ahí… Polos Opuestos se atraen._

_Y mucho._

* * *

Capítulo 1

"**Amigos"**

_-La amistad duplica las alegrías y divide las angustias…-_

* * *

**| Mimi |**

**E**s graciosa la forma en como surgen las cosas.

En un día mantienes una vida equilibrada y satisfactoria, sin ningún cambio aparente en tu rutina, sin nada de qué preocuparte. Sientes que cada milésima parte de ti está en su lugar, que nada cambiará y que tu vida será del mismo color siempre. Luego, de un momento a otro, todo toma un giro de 180 grados poniéndote de cabeza, optando por un cambio desprevenido y radical que por más que quisieras ya NADA será igual.

Ahí es cuando finalmente, luego de vivir tranquilamente por mucho tiempo, te sientes impotente, desesperanzado, sin opciones. Y aunque las tengas, es probable que termines entre la espada y la pared. Terminas dándote por vencido al querer que todo vuelva a ser como antes, ó en el peor de los casos tardas más en afrontar la realidad. Cuando ese cambio llega, cuando ese inesperado suceso te hace reaccionar, ya no hay vuelta atrás por más que lo intentes y te esmeres. Llegas al punto en que te ríes de ti mismo porque creíste que nada malo podría pasarte, sintiéndote iluso. Pero algo que siempre debes tomar en cuenta es, cuando más piensas que nada malo puede pasar, es cuando más debes abrir los ojos, y adherirte a la idea de que no siempre todo es de color rosa.

Oh, no. Créanme que no.

Yo soy –Corrijo, "Era"- de las personas cuales nunca les ocurría cosas malas. Siempre tuve una vida llena de gozo, me sentía dichosa y, a pesar de sonar vanidoso, me sentía envidiable. ¿Cómo no? Si Siempre tuve lo que quise así no me haga falta y me malcriaron abruptamente hasta más no poder.

No había nada en lo que No era buena, o al menos mis defectos no destacan tanto como mis virtudes. Artes, deportes, todo se me daba bien. Claro, excepto los números. Pero, a pesar de necesitar más de lo pautado para entender un problema matemático, al tener 21 años de edad por insistencia de mis padres terminé estudiando Finanzas en el Stern School of Business, en New York, y para ser sincera no me va tan mal… incluso hasta ha empezado a gustarme. Creo.

Mejor olvídenlo, ¿A quién quiero engañar? Odio los números y eso incluye a las finanzas. Estudio eso porque debido al negocio familiar mi padre me pidió estudiar algo bastante relacionado. De verdad traté de convencerlo de que no era lo mío, pero como él controla mi tarjeta de crédito no podía negarme, necesito el dinero para subsistir. O al menos mi armario lo necesita. Así que supongo que está bien…

Entonces -volviendo al tema-, no solo cuento con un futuro estable gracias a la empresa de mi papá, sino que cuento con una vida bastante movida y exitosamente sociable. Recuerdo que al principio de mi infancia en USA se me hizo un poco complicado adaptarme. Tanto por el idioma como por las costumbres. Siempre llamaba por teléfono a una de mis mejores amigas, Sora, quien me animaba y me hacía sentir muchísimo mejor. Ya luego empecé a hacer nuevos amigos, me fue bien con el inglés y finalmente pude sentirme en mi hogar. Desde aquel entonces todo ha ido estupendamente bien. Ahora cuento con un círculo social agradable, y sin contar a aquellos amigos que viven en Japón y que no los cambio por nada del mundo. No podía quejarme.

Y no quiero alardear más de la cuenta, pero… también contaba con el novio más perfecto de todos.

Estudia medicina, es un año mayor que yo, y somos bastante parecidos. Es educado y tiene los modales suficientemente pulcros como para hacerle sacar baba hasta a mi propia madre. En realidad nos conocimos gracias a ella, cuando un día nos presentaron por ser hijo de unos amigos de trabajo de mis papás. Mantuvimos una estrecha amistad hasta que nos dimos cuenta que éramos el uno para el otro, compartiendo unos años de noviazgo hasta que, desde hace seis meses, empezamos a vivir en el mismo apartamento.

Hacíamos la pareja perfecta… Juro que parecía el destino.

Dinero, amigos, y amor… ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Como dicho anteriormente, todo el ecosistema se las ingeniaba para que mi vida fuera perfecta. Malcriada, vanidosa, materialista, pero feliz al fin. Ya con eso todo en mí estaba en orden.

Pero claro, tarde o temprano iba a llegar el día en que me bajaría de mi nube. Y algo que es claro, es que la caída no fue tan traumática como el golpe.

-Señorita…

"_Nadie es perfecto, Meens. Ni tú."_

Bien tarde que vengo a darme cuenta.

-Señorita, ya aterrizó el avión- me despertó al fin de mis pensamientos la azafata, con rasgos similares a los míos y que siempre llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro respetando el inmaculado protocolo. Me limité a sonreír de igual forma, disculpándome por mi despiste y notando los puestos ya vacíos –Permíteme ayudarle- se ofreció mientras abría la compuerta superior de las maletas y sacaba uno de los dos bolsos de manos que estaban guardados.

-Muchas gracias- agradec'i agarrando el otro –Ni sentí cuando aterrizamos…

-Fue un largo viaje, es normal que esté cansada- me excusó la joven, mayor que yo, de ojos achinados –Como trabajo con esta aerolínea pude compartir su vuelo de USA hasta Europa, donde hicimos escala.

-¡Oh, vaya! Debes de estar más cansada que yo, de seguro.

-Nos entrenaron para esto, además, ya estoy acostumbrada- sonriente, entregándome el bolso -¿De vacaciones o regresa a su hogar?

Reí ante esta pregunta.

-Definitivamente… regreso a mi hogar.

* * *

**| Yamato |**

Mierda.

Observé una vez más a través de aquella puerta de vidrio, sintiendo mis manos sudar y una inquietante ansiedad por saber cual será mi futuro; si seguir siendo parte de una simple banda de rock, o el vocalista de la banda más famosa de Japón. Ha sido una real tortura estudiar cada una de las expresiones de mi manager y del presidente de la disquera, quienes mantenían una misteriosa charla desde hace un buen rato. Hemos esperado tanto por esto… Nadie puede imaginarse la cantidad de éxito que tendremos si esta disquera acepta promocionar y producir nuestra música. Por algo era una de las disqueras más reconocidas mundialmente.

Bajé mi mirada al suelo uniendo mis manos en un puño, casi que rezando por ser llamado y no por ver a mi manager salir de aquel salón con mala cara. Hemos pasado por tantos rechazos que esta oportunidad era como decir "Todo o nada", sino es esto, es nada. Así de sencillo. Probamos desde lo bajo y ahora nos tocó lo alto, y por Kami sama que mataría por firmar contrato con ellos.

Al ser el vocalista me toca ser, como decirlo, la "Imagen" de la banda. Por más que no me guste la idea debía hacerlo, pues algo que odio es que todo se centre en mí. Pero alguien tiene que representarnos. Si vienen todos es mal visto porque parecemos hambrientos, y a las disqueras no les gustan los hambrientos, como bien había dicho Jhon, nuestro manager. Por esa razón estoy aquí solo en la sala de espera del salón de reuniones, sentado en una silla que era mil veces más cómoda que la cama de mi apartamento, y sintiendo la garganta seca al no poder pararme y buscar algo de beber por los nervios.

Subí mi mirada, y para muy mi pesar, mi manager se dirigía hacia la puerta de vidrio, serio, muy serio.

-Yamato…- me llamó apenas la abrió, cambiando su semblante serio por uno increíblemente sonriente –Ven a firmar.

Juro que las piernas no me respondían. Y es que si lo hubiesen hecho más que firmar contrato estaría pegando brincos como un desquiciado.

-Sí…

Me levanté automáticamente de mi asiento y caminé hacia el interior del salón, reconociendo el potente aire acondicionado mediante el frío y un olor a habano cubano que solo los adinerados sabían disfrutar. Los lujosos muebles, la vista impactante de todo Tokio gracias al ventanal… como se notaba a leguas que aquí se tomaban las decisiones más importantes de la disquera. No podía evitar sentirme emocionado al no tener que estar más en ninguna sala de espera, ni tener que desanimarme al recibir otro rechazo, ahora estaba prácticamente dentro de la empresa, a punto de sentarme con una de las personas más importantes de Japón para firmar el futuro de mi banda, y el mío.

Detallé al fin al hombre que estaba del lado contrario de la mesa, era gordo, canoso y con ropas que seguro valían más que mi moto y el alquiler de mi apartamento juntos. Su rostro era arrugado, de ojos oscuros y achinados y que se mostraban un pocos discriminantes al verme de pies a cabeza. No me sorprendí, yo al lado de él era un pijo que no tenía ni la cuarta parte de su imperio. Pero eso era lo que menos me importaba, apenas divisé unos papeles ordenados con algo escrito y una pluma de Mont Blanc encima de la mesa toda mi atención se centró en ello.

Ahí estaba _mi futuro_.

-Al fin tengo el gusto de conocerlo, joven Ishida…- me dijo con voz áspera y con superioridad, sin dejar a un lado su mirada inquisidora –Jhon habló tan bien de ti que ya tenía ansias por conocerlo.

-Igualmente- aclaré mi garganta, para así sonar más convincente –Gracias por esta oportunidad, señor Hanasaka.

-Eres muy joven para el talento que tienes, muchacho… Es una pena que no los hayamos descubierto antes. Ya en estos momentos podrían ser tan famosos como Oprah- rió un poco, en compañía de mi manager –Pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que en poco tiempo estarán en el puesto número 1. Es probable que necesiten guardaespaldas… presiento que las chicas les perseguirán en manadas.

_Genial._

Aclaro que lo pensé sarcásticamente. Ser perseguido constantemente por fans no era la mejor parte de este trabajo.

-Tengo entendido que… tú y tu banda tienen juntos muchos años, desde adolescentes, ¿Es cierto?

-Eso es correcto, señor.

-Es bastante tiempo- sacando de una gaveta una caja de habanos cubanos y ofreciéndonos para fumar. Mi manager acepto, más yo lo rechacé cortésmente. Soy fumador pero no soy muy amigo de los habanos –Es probable que tengamos que cambiar unas cosas, Ishida.

-Mi banda se mantiene intacta.

Mi imponencia fue clara y directa, sabía que esa podría ser una propuesta conociendo como son las cosas en este mundo. Pero a pesar que todo esté en juego no estaré dispuesto a acceder a aquello, si he llegado hasta aquí a sido gracias a toda mi banda, todos nos complementamos y nos apoyamos desde que iniciamos como _Teaneged Wolves_, y nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo, así me ofrezcan todos los millones del mundo.

Jhon me miró de forma asesina. Anticipando por experiencia, ya armé mentalmente el sermón que me dedicaría él apenas cruzáramos la puerta. No es la primera vez que me muestro a la defensiva, en realidad mi personalidad es bastante jodida cuando algo no me gusta. Ignorando su mirada, mantuve mi posición, estudiando como el hombre sonreía luego de su sorpresa y empezaba a reír.

-¡Jaja! Me agrada tu actitud, muchacho. Pero tranquilo que seguirá así- suspiré internamente –Me refería a unos pequeños detalles. No te preocupes, no saldrán perjudicados. Lo único que obtendrán es fama.

-Yamato, el señor Hanasaka es experto en estos temas. Por algo todas las bandas que él ha promocionado han sido exitosas…

Eso ya lo sé. Pero que me haga millonario no me hará confiar en él.

Personas como Hanasaka son por las que tienes que leer con más razón las "Letras pequeñas".

-Ya con el tiempo verás que tu manager tiene razón, Ishida… pero por ahora solo firmemos y celebremos, ¿De acuerdo?

Arrimó la paca de papeles hacia mí, cual estaba conformada por alrededor de 40 a 50 hojas que de seguro me tardaría más de un día para leerlas todas con atención. Miré a Jhon de reojo, esperando alguna opinión o concejo, pero su mirada azabache me dio a entender que ya no hay nada más de que hablar. Pero, rayos… que él tenga años trabajando en este tipo de medios no me da la completa certeza para entregarle una de las cosas más apreciadas para mí a este hombre. Antes de firmar, mi banda y yo somos nuestros propios dueños, nosotros decidimos el transcurso de las cosas y al ritmo que queremos. Ya al evidenciarle en ese contrato que la banda ya no es independiente Hanasaka será quien decida todo; giras, tiempo, dinero… TODO.

Al tener ya la pluma en mi mano y el espacio donde iba a firmar a la vista, algo en mí se retorció, como si me alertara sobre algo. Un extraño presentimiento.

-No te preocupes…- la voz áspera de aquel hombre me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Lo miré un poco desconcertado, a lo que él prosiguió -Te prometo el éxito no solo nacional, sino también internacional… Todos querrán comprar sus Cd's y no habrá nadie que no los conozca. Vivirán el sueño que siempre han deseado, muchacho. Solo tienes que firmar… y en menos de lo que pienses, todo lo que toques será oro.

Volví mi mirada al papel… y contuve el aliento.

* * *

**| Mimi |**

-¡MIMI!

Levanté de súbito mi vista del suelo para buscar ahora la dueña de aquella voz. La muchedumbre del aeropuerto complicó un poco mi misión, pero luego de un segundo pude divisar a unos metros a aquella persona que terminó resultando una de mis mejores amigas, por muy poco que se crea. Corría despavorida hacia mí mientras sus largos y lisos cabellos morados –color que iba "totally" con ella- se movían con la prisa. Seguía usando los mismos lentes redondos desde siempre a pesar de lo mucho que le he recomendado unos de contacto. ¿Y qué decir de su ánimo? Ya con la sonrisa con que venía corriendo lo decía todo.

Ahí venía a toda velocidad mi adorada confidente, Miyako Inoue.

-¡Yoli! –abrí mis brazos lo más que pude y…-¡OH, CIELOS!

Ambas caímos al suelo apenas me alcanzó, siendo yo el colchón que amortiguó la caída de mi amiga ganándome un terrible dolor de trasero. Pero en vez de quejarme lo único que pude hacer fue explotar en risas, siendo acompañada tanto por la señorita que pesaba un camión –pero de puro hueso, cabe destacar- y por algunas personas que estuvieron de espectadores al momento en que nos abrazamos. Con un reencuentro de esta magnitud pensarán que es que teníamos siglos sin vernos, cuando eran realmente unos cuantos meses.

Yoli –apodo que se ganó gracias a mis amigos de América al no poder pronunciar bien su nombre- y yo desde que nos conocimos mantuvimos una estrecha relación. Fue como si realmente hubiésemos sido amigas de toda la vida. Al ganar la suficiente confianza no había nadie que nos separe, o al menos por Skype, a veces durábamos HORAS hablando de tonterías sin sentido pero aún así nos encantaba. Congeniamos tan bien que hablando de cualquier cosa terminábamos con un tema totalmente opuesto, como aquella en la que discutíamos quien de Jolie ó Aniston era la más bonita terminamos hablando de por qué el cielo es azul.

Que por cierto, me sale Google con esa.

A diferencia de Sora, quien aún la considero una gran persona para mí, con Miyako nunca perdí el contacto a pesar de la distancia. Todo lo contrario, con el tiempo nos hemos vuelto más amigas, contándonos todo con suma confianza y conscientes de que nada ni nadie se enterarán de lo que hablamos. Nos hicimos una promesa de ser el cofre de la otra, guardándonos los secretos más íntimos y aconsejándonos al respecto. Es decir, confío plenamente en Yoli, con los ojos cerrados y las manos amarradas. Por ende véanla aquí en el aeropuerto, recibiéndome, cumpliendo mi petición de que nadie se entere aún de mi visita.

Y no es que tenga algo en contra de que mis amigos de toda la vida vengan a recibirme, es solo que… en estos momentos –precisamente ahora- no puedo verlos. No podría. Sé que ellos esperan a la sonriente y saltarina Mimi Tachikawa, la que es sincera, la que es sociable, y lamentándolo mucho ella no está aquí, por muy convincente que puedo parecer.

No, aquella Mimi se quedó en USA, en aquel apartamento para dos personas, en donde por un tiempo, por muchos años, pertenecí…

-¿Mimi?

Parpadeé al instante en que una palma de tez blanca paso por delante de mi vista.

La miré distraída, notando luego su semblante preocupado y serio.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Eso… quiero preguntártelo a ti… Estás llorando, Mimi…

Confundida, subí mi mano hasta mi rostro, que para mi sorpresa, al primer contacto sentí una diminuta lágrima en toda mi huella.

-¡Oh! No… ¡No es nada! ¡Jaja! Es la emoción, tú sabes…- las borré rápidamente y mostré mi sonrisa más convincente -¡Cielos, Miya-chan! ¡Debemos turnarnos en una oportunidad para que sepas que se siente caer al suelo cada vez que te visito!

Ella siguió un poco seria, pero luego sonrió y volvió abrazarme en compañía de su conocido gritito de emoción.

-¡Es que me emociona mucho tenerte de vuelta! Si sabes lo que me haces falta…- levantándonos al fin del suelo -¿Esperaste mucho?

-Para nada, más bien me demoré un poco porque no conseguía mis maletas…

-Pero es un alivio que las hayas conseguido- sonriéndome -¿Con hambre?

-¡Nop! Resulta que comí en el avión. Por obra y gracia del señor sirvieron una comida bastante decente.

-Ay… y yo que quería llevarte a comer.

-¿Qué te parece luego de que deje las maletas vamos a cenar?

-Bueno, está bien…- me soltó con reproche infantil, por un momento vi en Miyako a una castaña de 10 años con un sombrero de vaquero color rosa, me resultaba divertido saber que siempre hallaría algo de mí en ella, parecíamos hermanas- ¡Pero prométemelo!

-Promise!- dije, levantando el dedo meñique, mientras íbamos caminando hacia las afueras del aeropuerto cargando cada una un par de maletas -¿Cómo están los demás?

-¡Oh, amiga! ¡Tanto que contarte!

Guardamos las maletas en el auto de su madre y emprendimos marcha al sitio. Normalmente la mamá de Miyako le prestaba su auto para que pueda ir a la universidad ó hacer mandados. Recordemos que ella es solo un año menor que yo, y por lo tanto al ser mayor de edad ya tenía que hacerse cargo de algunas responsabilidades en la familia, como también estudiar una carrera. Optó por estudiar Mercadeo, cosa que ayudará bastante en su negocio familiar.

Nunca me cansaré de su dedicación a todo, siempre ha sido sumamente trabajadora, de lo cual padezco. Miyako a veces me regaña cuando le digo que me gustaría ser tan eficiente como ella, es decir, trabajar con tanta dedicación aún cuando se trata de cosas que no le gusta. Para hacerme sentir mejor me recuerda todas las cosas buenas que tengo, sacando mi mejor sonrisa y sintiéndome afortunada por tener a una persona como ella como amiga.

-Ya sabes que Tk y Kari están juntos…- me comentó. Yo asentí, enternecida por la imagen de ellos dos finalmente juntos. No hace mucho me había llegado con la noticia, y ni les cuento la felicidad que me causó. Era de esperarse, son tal para cual, siempre habían estado uno al lado del otro, dándose lo mejor de cada uno. Según Miyako, Kari le había dicho que mantuvieron la relación en secreto por unos meses, por Tai. Al ser tan sobreprotector con su hermana y tan celoso les costó hacer saber la noticia a todos. Pero imaginarme a Taichi, tal y como me lo describió Yolei, aceptar de forma madura que su hermanita ya no era una niña me dejó sorprendida. Era increíble como hemos crecido con el tiempo… y los Yagami sin duda alguna han madurado notoriamente. Desde entonces, Takeru y Hikari han estado felizmente juntos.

-Y que tú ya contrajiste matrimonio con Ichijouji- comenté pícara.

-¡Mimi!

Solté una sonora carcajada al sacar semejante sonrojo en el rostro de Miyako. Ciertamente, avergonzarla con Ken como arma era mucho más divertido en persona. Nunca va a cambiar.

-Oh, vamos, honey… ¡¿Qué esperan?

-¡Tener edad para ello, al menos!- me contestó apenada y concentrando su vista al frente, manejando cautelosamente luego de casi pegar el freno –Ken está bien, centrado más de lo que me gustaría en su carrera… Ya sabes cómo es él- trató de desviar la conversación. ¡Un error sublime!

-Ah, ya veo… ¿Aún en la fase de noviecitos?- comenté pícara -¿Qué tan difícil es desvirgar a Ken Ichijouji?

-¡MIMI!

Volví a reír pero esta vez con más ganas. Solo pude oír a mi amiga resoplar, y decir algunas cuantas cosas que seguro eran maldiciones por tener un novio menor que ella y demasiado respetuoso. Podría decirse que era el típico caballero dispuesto a esperar hasta el matrimonio, cosa que aparentemente no iba con Miyako… pero es demasiado tímida en ese aspecto como para tomar la iniciativa.

-¿Daisuke? ¿Iori?- pregunté, no porque no quisiera hablar más del tema. Ya luego tendría tiempo para enseñarle unos cuantos puntos para hacer que su novio se interese en escuchar a sus hormonas.

-Davis definitivamente no sabe lo que quiere… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba estudiando Derecho?- afirmé por lo bajo –Pues ahora anda de impaciente y empezó con un pequeño negocio andante de comida rápida- refiriéndose al chico de cabellos puntiagudos con su apodo, más con una expresión de cansancio que seguro se debía a lo estresante que éste podía llegar a ser -E Iori por razones familiares se mudará Hokkaido, y cursará su último año en un instituto de puros varones.

-¡Vaya! Es una pena que se mude tan lejos…- comenté visualizando mentalmente a las personas nombradas.

-En realidad está muy entusiasmado.

No hacía falta preguntar por los demás, por e-mail y llamadas me había enterado de casi todo. Miré finalmente a través de mi ventana de copiloto, sintiendo la nostalgia por tener tiempo sin venir a mi país de nacimiento. Todo estaba exactamente igual, las calles, los edificios, hasta los postes de luz… Sonreí al tener un día soleado y así poder ver con detalle las cosas simples pero importantes que hacía de Odaiba un sitio precioso para vivir. Incluso, al pasar cerca de un parque al que jugaba cuando era niña, me regañé a mí misma por vivir la mitad de mi vida en otro país, y no en, que nunca dejará de serlo, mi hogar.

-Mimi…

Volteé a ver a mi amiga, quien ahora no sonreía y miraba concentrada el camino.

-¿Por qué no quisiste que los demás supiesen que estás aquí?

Me limité a pensar bien mis palabras. De alguna u otra forma Miyako iba a preguntarme ello. La verdad, haberle rogado la última vez que hablamos que no le dijera a nadie sobre mi visita seguro la dejó desconcertada. Es lo de menos. Normalmente cuando visito Japón así sea por 3 días todos se enteran 3 semanas antes. Me gusta darles tiempo para planear una cálida bienvenida, como también reunirnos todos sin falta en mi estadía. La única razón por la que soportaba horas y horas de viaje era por mis amigos. Quizás con algunos no mantenga una comunicación constante, pero por ejemplo Miyako, Koushirou, Sora, Taichi y el superior Jou siempre han estado presentes en mi vida. Ellos, a decir verdad, eran los primeros en saber de mi visita y cuales, a excepción de Kido por su exigente carrera, siempre me recibían en el aeropuerto con los brazos abiertos. Incluyendo también a –para mí siempre pequeños- Tk y Hikari. Y haber llegado al aeropuerto consciente de que únicamente Yoli me recibiría me hizo sentir cierto vacío.

Era por eso que entendía la incertidumbre de ella al no poder darse el lujo de avisarles a los demás de mi improvisto viaje. Ni siquiera le di explicaciones cuando hablamos, simplemente le dije que vendría a Japón por un "corto" tiempo, y que nadie podía enterarse de ello por el momento.

-Porque por ahora no puedo ni fingir una sonrisa, Miya-chan- respondí mirando distante la calle, apoyando mi cabeza en la ventana –Y seguro ellos esperarán ver a la sonriente Mimi Tachikawa.

El auto se frenó justamente en un semáforo, y no me sorprendí al oír la preocupada voz de mi amiga quien seguro olvidó por completo todas las cosas que quería contarme.

-Mimi, ¿Qué ocurrió?- suspiré, vencida, para luego mirar con una falsa sonrisa a mi querida pelimorada mientras que centenares de lágrimas empezaban a correr por mis mejillas –Oh, Mimi…

* * *

**| Yamato |**

-Vale, nos vemos en un rato.

Colgué el teléfono y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, sin poder creerme aún lo que acababa de pasar. Recién habíamos salido de la disquera con un contrato firmado y con miles de cosas por planear. Mientras iba caminando hacia el auto de mi manager éste solo me comentaba sobre las próximas reuniones que tendríamos y los tantos detalles por finiquitar. Hablaba y hablaba pero para mí era como oír a la profesora de Charlie Brown como voz de fondo mientras que millares de cosas buenas pasaban por mi mente. Pensé en la cara de mis amigos, de mi familia, en los próximos conciertos, en los viajes, en lo que podría ser la caratula de nuestro primer Cd… ¡Pensé en tantas cosas! Apenas caí en cuenta de lo genial que era esta noticia llamé inmediatamente a los chicos de la banda, cuales todos estaban en un mismo sitio esperando las buenas nuevas. ¡Y vaya que son buenas! Al solo decirles que ya el contrato estaba firmado pude escuchar silbidos de emoción y algunas cosas caerse por los brincos que seguro dieron. Solo logré reírme, contento, feliz ante la puerta que se había abierto finalmente para nosotros.

-No lo olvides- me recordó una vez más Jhon, quien detenía el carro al lado del restaurant al que le había pedido que me dejara. Me solté el cinturón y pretendía bajarme del auto ignorando por completo a mi manager debido a la felicidad que me desbordaba, pero su voz me detuvo, además de su mano en mi hombro –Yamato, esto es importante.

-Sí, sí…- le solté, un poco ansioso y despreocupado –Tranquilo, mañana estaré allá a las 9.

-Mañana a las 8 y 45 AM tienen que ir a la disquera- me corrigió, cansado -Será la primera reunión, si faltan o llegan tarde les quitarán puntos. Yamato, estoy hablando muy en serio.

-No te preocupes Jhon. Gracias por todo…- agradecí, sonriéndole fugazmente, cosa que descubrí que le sorprendió al tomar en cuenta que aquello era algo difícil de ver en mí –Hasta mañana.

Al bajar del auto y verlo desaparecer en el siguiente cruce, aparté mi pollina hacia arriba destapando por completo mi frente, aún sin poder creer lo bueno que se estaba comportando la vida conmigo. De un momento a otro… lo tengo todo. Todo lo que siempre he querido.

Sacudí mi cabeza riendo ante mi trance de emoción, encaminándome al restaurante que tenía en frente y empujando la puerta para entrar. El sitio estaba como siempre, no muy lleno pero con gente. Ya eran las entrada 6 de la tarde, y solo unas pocas mesas estaban ocupadas. La verdad era un sitio bastante juvenil, y últimamente se estaba poniendo de moda en las noches, hora que venían parejas o grupos de amigos a compartir una cena peculiar aquí en Japón. Era un restaurant francés, y las comidas eran bastante atractivas por ello.

Caminé hasta el bar, un poco más apartado de las mesas de los comensales, sentándome en el primer taburete que vi y apoyando mis codos en el tope del mueble.

-Hey, barman… Un trago aquí, por favor- pedí fingiendo una voz gruesa, observando la espalda de un chico de piel morena y cabellos chocolates que secaba los vasos recién lavados mientras los ubicaba en la estantería.

-Oh, señor, me temo que…- pero se calló al voltear y verme, abriendo sorprendido sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello y sin poder entender como yo, su mejor amigo, estaba ante él cuando debería estar en la tan enigmática reunión -¡Matt! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó con la…?

Mi descarada pero tenue sonrisa le hizo caer en cuenta.

-¡MIERDA!- gritó ignorando que era un empleado y yo un "Cliente", abalanzándose encima mío por sobre el mueble que nos separaba y dándome un fuerte abrazo en compañía de un común coscorrón, todo ante la curiosidad de algunos comensales que tenían visual de la barra -¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!

-¡Yagami!

Taichi se separó rápidamente de mí con cara pálida, ambos dirigiendo nuestra vista al hombre que nos miraba expectante y que aparentaba ser el jefe de mi amigo. Me quise burlar de esta escena pero me contuve, sabiendo que el pellejo de Tai estaba en juego. Pero es que era de esperarse este tipo de situaciones, de alguna u otra manera Yagami terminaba en problemas, aunque salía de ellos valientemente. Claro que, esta vez, a no ser que quería perder su trabajo, tenía que comportarse al margen, y ver a mi compañero disculparse de forma tan educada y disciplinada con su jefe me causaba risa.

-Demonios…- maldijo apenas el hombre se fue, ahora volviendo su atención a mí.

-Te van a despedir.

-Por tu culpa- me soltó, sonriendo contento otra vez y contagiándome en el acto –Enhorabuena, hermano.

-Sí… ¿Y Sora?

-En caja. Ya sabes el camino.

Me despedí momentáneamente y caminé en busca de ella, llegando a un área donde los camareros llevan la cuenta para ser cobradas, una pequeña barra con una computadora moderna que actuaba como la caja registradora, siendo manejada por una joven de mi misma edad y de cortos cabellos rojizos cuales tenía amarrados en una simple cola. Me alivió que no me haya visto, pues pretendía sorprenderla, era raro en mí venir a este sitio, y más cuando supuestamente tenía una importante reunión en mi agenda.

Me apoyé en la barra, y no fue hasta que ella decidió ver quien estaba observándola tan fijamente que notó mi presencia.

-¡Matt!, ¿Qué haces aquí…? ¿No me digas que cancelaron la reunión?- me preguntó preocupada, yo solo pude enarcar una ceja.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?

-Porque estás aquí… 1, cancelaron la reunión y viniste aquí para que te hagamos sentir mejor, o 2, firmaron cont…- calló súbitamente, para luego abrir de un golpe sus ojos y apartar completamente sus manos del teclado –Por favor, dime que no me estás jugando una broma.

Sonreí, y a diferencia de Tai, Sora fue lo suficientemente normal como para rodear el mueble y alcanzarme, abrazándome lo más fuerte que podían ofrecerme sus delgados pero formados brazos que evidenciaban los años que había jugado Tennis. Yo le respondí con la misma cantidad de ganas, hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello y aspirando su distinguido perfume de cítricos que desprendía su cabello. Era obvio que al igual que yo también estaba feliz por la noticia. Sora ha visto el esfuerzo que me ha costado todos estos años para llegar a donde acabo de llegar. Ella sabía que la banda era muy importante para mí, y que algo así de grande y bueno esté pasando solo le hacía comprender claramente cuanta alegría lo que aquello podía ofrecer.

Me separé para poder verle fijamente, agarrando su rostro con delicadeza y posando mi mirada en aquellos ojos cafés que desbordaban lágrimas de la felicidad.

-Me alegro tanto por ti, Matt…

-Gracias- ofreciéndole una pequeña acaricia con uno de mis dedos justo antes de posar mis labios sobre los de ella, besándolos como lo he hecho últimamente.

Desde hace unos meses Sora y yo decidimos dejar de engañarnos y animarnos a intentarlo. En nuestra adolescencia nos dimos cuenta que entre ambos había algo, pero por cuestiones de la vida nunca tuvimos iniciativa. O al menos yo nunca la tuve. Por alguna razón no quise adentrarme en una relación con ella, por temor de que no funcionara. Pero ella siempre estuvo cerca, al igual que sus sentimientos, y no fue hasta hace cuatro meses que quisimos intentarlo, de forma seria, claro. Antes tuvimos citas, sí, pero jamás formalizamos lo que había entre nosotros. Ahora teníamos el derecho de decirnos novios, y aunque vamos a paso suave –pues hay muchos factores que hay en medio-, nos va bastante bien. Demasiado, a decir verdad.

Siempre creí que Yagami sentía lo mismo que yo por Takenouchi, y aunque él lo negaba intuía que me mentía. Pero al formalizar nuestra relación él no se opuso, todo lo contrario, lo primero que hizo al enterarse fue abrazarnos, y aclararme muy bajito en el oído que si lastimaba a Sora me las vería caro. No hizo falta responderle, era obvio que sería incapaz de ello.

-Oigan, oigan… Profesen su amor en un sitio que no sea público.

Gruñí en los labios de mi novia al escuchar al inoportuno de mi amigo interrumpir un momento como este. Claro, es inevitable cuando normalmente los 3 siempre estamos juntos, pero suele respetar un poco la privacidad de una pareja excepto cuando se trata el área de trabajo de Sora, seguro para abstenernos de algún regaño de su jefe. Me separé a duras penas de ella quien reía ante el comentario de Tai, con un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas que le hacía ver totalmente adorable.

-Rayos, Tai…- maldije, él hizo una mueca.

-No, no, no me mires a mí… Tienes toda una noche para celebrar apasionadamente con ella. Puedo quedarme en casa de mis pap'as, si quieren…

-¡Taichi Yagami!- regañó Sora completamente sonrojada. Yo también me sonrojé, pero en vez de desquitar mi vergüenza en él simplemente desvié mi mirada imaginado la cabeza de Tai rodar por los suelos. No solo le encantaba interrumpir un momento, sino que lo hacía desvergonzadamente. Suspiré vencido, sabía que por muchos años que pasen Taichi seguirá siendo el mismo de siempre.

-¡Augh! ¡Sora!

Los miré mientras discutían graciosamente, con mis pensamientos distantes a la escena que estaba ante mí.

Ellos siempre han estado ahí para mí, en las buenas y en las malas. Tantos años de amistad me dio a entender que más que mis amigos eran parte de mi persona… y de verdad me costó mucho poder comprender aquello. Siempre estuve a la defensiva, siempre estuve solo. De pequeño, al sufrir los efectos negativos del divorcio de mis padres, sentí que todo lo importante que tenía me era arrebatado, y que no valía la pena querer cuando podías sufrir tanto al perderlo. Eso, hasta que llegaron ellos… mis continuas peleas con Tai pasaron a ser risas entre hermanos, y todas las veces que Sora estuvo para mí dándome su mano para levantarme hizo que mis sentimientos por ella cambiaran a lo que son ahora.

Quizás algunas cosas han cambiado, quizás otras siguen iguales… pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que ellos siempre formarán parte de mi vida.

-Chicos…- interrumpí, haciendo que ambos voltearan a verme –Debo irme… quedé con los muchachos de la banda para celebrar.

-¡Oh! ¡Deben estar saltando de la felicidad!- acotó Sora, sonriente –Mándales mis felicitaciones…

-Seguro- sonreí, consciente de que no hacía falta despedirme, caminé alejándome de ellos –Nos vemos en la noche.

-Eso asegúralo…- me recordó Tai, poniéndose el trapo con que limpiaba los vasos sobre el hombro –No llegues tarde, te esperaremos para brindar.

-Hablando de brindar, Tai, ¿Compraste el vino?- vi de lejos como el moreno silbaba inocente, mirando disimuladamente otro sitio que no sea a una expectante pelirroja -¡Tai!

-¡Ay, Sora! Sabes que ni a mí ni a Matt nos gusta el vino…

-¡Pero te dije que lo compraras por si acaso lo de Matt se daba! ¡No podemos brindar sin vino!

-Pero hay cerveza…

-¡Taichi!

Me reí suavemente al ver como se sumieron en aquella tonta discusión, ya acostumbrado al ver como ese tipo de sanas disputas se daban entre ellos al ser Taichi un despistado sin esforzarse y Sora una perfeccionista en detalles.

* * *

**| Mimi |**

-¡Ay, no!

Me esperé algo así. Normalmente un inconveniente de esta magnitud se presentaba cuando planeas un día con Miyako Inoue. Parecía que alguna clase de duendecillo aguafiestas le perseguía, pero no por eso volvía el día en un desastre. Todo lo contrario, le daba cierto toque divertido debido a las muecas que se dan en su rostro. No le di importancia al asunto, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Que nuestro restaurant favorito de jovencitas esté full no quería decir que no podríamos probar uno nuevo.

Volvimos a retomar la calle, manejando de forma lenta debido al tráfico por ser un sitio bastante transitado. La mayoría de los cafés y restaurantes estaban por esta zona, y no muy lejos se hallaban las discotecas. La verdad, ahora que me daba cuenta, Odaiba había cambiado un poco en ello, antes no era un lugar tan juvenil. O al menos no tanto como ahora, ¡Siempre era un problema a la hora de salir! Por suerte ahora parecía que teníamos hasta para elegir, así que basándome en las expresiones de Miyako al ver un restaurant, esperé decidir pronto nuestro destino y así comer una cena decente.

-Sorry, Mi-chan… Juré que estaba abierto- se justificó, apenada, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-No pasa nada, Yoli. Tenemos una excusa de probar en un sitio nuevo… Si te soy sincera, los cambios a veces son buenos- le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Cierto! Hay varios que me han dicho que son buenos… Kari la otra vez me estaba hablando de uno que se come excelente- me comentó, para luego tornarse su rostro pensativo –Que por cierto no me dijo donde quedaba… Justo cuando iba a darme los detalles mi madre me interrumpió y colgamos.

-¿Sabes al menos el nombre?

-¡Eso sí! Tiene un nombre francés… algo así como…

-¿"_Vie en Rose"_?

-¡Ajá!- confirmó, cuando en eso, extrañada, me pregunta -¿Eh? ¿Ya te han comentado de él?

-No, pero me supongo que es ese- señalé el sitio, cual poseía una decoración tradicional de aquel país y con varios carros estacionados en frente –¡Se ve bastante bien!

-Vaya, tienes razón…- dijo admirando conmigo la fachada del lugar -¿Comemos ahí?

-¡Sería interesante!

Miyako estacionó el auto en un sitio estratégico, bastante cerca. Ambas nos bajamos y nos encaminamos al restaurant con tendencia francesa. Enlazó mi brazo con el de ella y caminamos sonrientes, ignorando por un momento la charla que tenemos pendiente. No estaba evadiendo tenerla, en realidad, ansiaba bastante poder desahogarme verbalmente lo que estaba transcurriendo en mi cabeza. Ya lloré todo lo que tenía que llorar en el hotel, cuando fuimos a dejar las maletas. Apenas entramos al cuarto solté el llanto que venía guardando, sin palabras, ni referencias de mi estado, solo lloraba y lloraba mientras sentía las suaves manos de mi amiga acariciar mi cabellera castaña. Su incondicional apoyo me dio a entender que no necesariamente debía darle explicaciones pare ser consolada por ella. Simplemente se limitó a escucharme llorar, tolerar mis lágrimas en la falda de su vestuario y permitirme desahogar todo lo que podía en aquel momento. Dividiendo todo el dolor que se había acumulado en mí y que no había querido dejar ir hasta sentirme en mi hogar, en mi verdadero hogar.

Entramos al sitio siendo atendidas por un camarero inmediatamente, quien nos llevó a una mesa bastante apartada por petición de mi inteligente compañera. Había mucha gente, incluso me sorprendió que haya mesa. Me senté en frente de Miyako mientras el hombre nos ofrecía las cartas y nos recomendaba alguna que otra bebida especial de la casa. Me reí un poco ante la cómica combinación de un menú con nombres en francés y luego la traducción en japonés. Todo se veía apetitoso, y por experiencia ya sabía la exquisitez de algunos platos, era bastante común ver estos restaurantes en la Gran Manzana.

Ordenamos dos batidos, uno de fresa y otro de melocotón, el segundo para mí. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos nuestras bebidas estaban en nuestra mesa, y tras pedir lo que íbamos a comer, entre ambas se intercaló un silencio como señal de que era hora de hablar sobre _ese_ tema.

-Mi-chan, si no quieres hablar de ello…

Negué con mi cabeza aquella opción.

-Quiero hacerlo. De esa forma entenderás porque traje la mayoría de mi armario en maletas…

Ella pareció razonarlo; a pesar de tener la maña de meter en la maleta el doble de ropa que necesito para un viaje, esta vez era una exageración.

-La verdad no vengo por un tiempo…

-¿En serio?- extrañada -¿Y para qué entonces te trajiste toda esa…?

-Decidí regresar a Japón.

-¡¿Qué?

Sus orbes color café se abrieron lo máximo que podían hacerlo. Elevando sus cejas ante el asombro de mis palabras y casi palmeándose las orejas para ver si no tenía los oídos tapados. Era obvia su sorpresa. Yo, Mimi Tachikawa, la chica "urbana" del grupo, se sentía mucho más adaptada en una ciudad tan urbanística como New York que Odaiba. Era por esa razón que Miyako me miraba atónita sin poder creerse aquello, y me daba la impresión que no sonreía porque yo tampoco lo estaba haciendo, por muy agradable que suene la idea.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó, dudosa –¿Qué hay de tus estudios? ¿El negocio de tu familia? ¿Tus pertenencias?- hizo una breve pausa, para luego mirarme temerosa -¿Y qué hay de…Michael?

-Congelaré por los momentos mis estudios… Y si consigo proseguirlos aquí lo haré, por lo tanto seguirá en pie mi futuro en el negocio familiar. En cuanto a mis pertenencias, se quedaron en el apartamento, excepto mis objetos personales y mi ropa.

Ella me miró asustada esperando por la respuesta de la última pregunta. Yo solo bebí un poco más de mi jugo, y luego empecé a mover el pitillo en sentido circular dentro del vaso.

-Terminamos.

Su mandíbula casi llega a la mesa.

-¿C-Cómo…? ¿Por qué? O sea, estaban tan bien… ¿Qué sucedió?

Mis ojos volvieron a escocer amenazándome a perder la cordura y derramar lágrimas otra vez así sea un sitio público. Era inevitable que al nombrarlo las imágenes vuelvan una vez más a mi mente, humillándome partícula por partícula de mi ser y recordándome cruelmente lo ilusa que fui. Yo también creía que todo estaba bien. ¡En realidad juré que todo estaba requetebién! En ningún momento se me pasó por la mente en la pequeña posibilidad de que me estaba engañando a mí misma, que realmente las cosas NO estaban bien. Y en vez de pensar fríamente la situación, me confié, comportándome como toda una ilusa y subestimando lo que podría pasar si estaba equivocada.

Inhalé suavemente, para luego exhalar el aire como si con ello estuviera por quitarme un peso de encima.

-Recuerdas a… ¿Vanessa?

-Que si no- soltó gruñendo, poniendo los ojos en blanco –No la conozco pero las ganas que tengo de romperle la cara son anormales.

Normalmente me reiría de su ocurrencia, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-Pues, últimamente ella se ha colado en la mayoría de las discusiones entre Michael y yo… siempre era por culpa de ella que peleábamos. Mientras yo le decía que no la soportaba, el solo justificaba todo con que no era su culpa que estudiaran juntos.

-Pero eso no le quita lo resbalosa que es esa perra- rectificó, para luego apretar los labios mientras parecía analizar algo y fruncir su seño súbitamente -¡¿Acaso ella…?

-…Me deprimí muchísimo en nuestra última pelea- interrumpí, yendo con calma –Así que me fui por un fin de semana a casa de mis padres, esperando pensar bien las cosas.

Mis ojos ardían, y mis manos me temblaban… Yolei pareció notarlo porque alcanzó mi mano, tomándola con fuerza.

-Pretendía regresar el lunes, pero quise que fuera antes y darle la sorpresa a Michael… incluso compré para almorzar juntos. Cuando entré al apartamento me extrañó no conseguirlo, pero luego vi algunas guías y libros de medicina dispersados en la mesa del comedor, por lo que me imaginé que durmió muy tarde por el examen que tenía el lunes… Así que subí directamente a la habitación para despertarle…

Mi respiración se aceleró, y apreté inconscientemente la mano de mi amiga.

Las imágenes retornaron a mi mente, otorgándome un sabor amargo más una sensación desesperante como si un agujero negro estuviera absorbiéndome. Hablar sobre esto solo me hacía recordar una vez más lo miserable que me sentí en aquel momento, cuando se suponía que regresaba para hacer las paces con mi novio. Sentí, literalmente, que el mundo se me derrumbó encima. Lo único que recuerdo con claridad, apenas abrí la puerta de mi habitación, era el dolor que se punzaba en mi pecho dejándome completamente sin aliento y era mi mano aferrándose a la manilla de la puerta como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

Las lágrimas hicieron que mis ojos ardieran, resbalando por mis mejillas mientras una mueca de dolor transformaba todo mi rostro.

-Oh, Mimi…- su mano apretó la mía, ofreciéndome nuevamente el consuelo que antes degusté amargamente –Por Kami...

-Yo… Yo solo quería hacer las paces con él, Miya-chan. Jamás me imaginé encontrarlo con ella… con Vanessa- recordar la escena de aquella mujer abrazando posesivamente al amor de mi vida, ambos desnudos, con sus ropas dispersadas por todo el suelo, solo me hizo soltar un sollozo que luché por disimular. Creí que al desahogar desgarradoramente todas mis lágrimas en la falda de mi amiga cuando estábamos en el hotel me harían sentir un poco mejor, ¿Pero acaso seguía siendo ilusa? ¡Era imposible apaciguar el ardor que sentía con unas pocas horas llorando! Mi novio, mi _prometido_, me había sido infiel. Más que eso, me había humillado revolcándose con aquella mujer en nuestra cama, en nuestro nido de apasionados y amorosos recuerdos que ahora se adherían a mí como si me tatuaran con acero caliente –Yo… quería… yo solo quería decirle que confiaba en él… que lo amaba.

Solté la mano de mi amiga para secar las lágrimas procurando cuidadosamente no deshacerme de mi maquillaje, lo último que quería era verme como una loca por culpa de mis estúpidas emociones. Hipeé unas cuantas veces tratando de calmarme, pero aún cuando ya las lágrimas no corrían por mi rostro sentía mis ojos arder.

-¿Cuándo pasó eso?

Suspiré controlando un poco el sollozo que amenazaba con salir otra vez.

-Hace menos de una semana…

-Pero, espera… ¿Dónde te quedaste en estos días?

-En casa de Kim. Ella fue la que se encargó de buscar la mayoría de mis cosas… lo último que quería era regresar a ese apartamento.

-¿Y por qué no se fue él, eh? ¿Qué se cree?- me cuestionó con un ligero tono molesto, supongo tratando de disimular sus deseos asesinos para no afectar mi estado emocional. Más tranquila, bebí un poco de mi zumo queriendo no cansarme de sus preguntas… pero quizás el largo viaje y los constantes bajos que he sufrido en las últimas horas no me ayudaban a tener un poco de paciencia –Es lo más lógico, es el infiel el que se va de la casa, ¡No tú! ¿Por qu'e cediste tu hogar?

-¿Te parece saludable seguir viviendo en donde abarcan todos nuestros recuerdos?

Miyako notó mi irritación, me apené por ello e inmediatamente me mordí el labio arrepentida.

-Sorry, Miya-chan… Es solo que todo esto me da dolor de cabeza. No es fácil ser feliz un día y sentir que te mueres al siguiente.

-¡No, no! ¡Nada de eso!

La miré expectante.

-¿Qué? ¿También le vas a dar el gusto de subir su ego porque lo extrañas? No seas pendeja, Mimi Tachikawa. Ese idiota no se merece en lo más mínimo ni siquiera un diminuto puchero tuyo. Ahora es cuando MÁS vas a disfrutar de tu vida ya que no tienes a tu lado a un parásito formando parte de ella- me soltó molesta, quizás más indignada que eso. Algo que era científicamente comprobado es que Miyako Inoue era una persona intolerante a las depresiones ajenas. Puedes decirle que tienes una enfermedad terminal y que morirás al día siguiente y ella hará lo imposible para hacerte creer que llegarás hasta los 100 años. Su optimismo a veces resultaba ser insólito -¡UY! ¡Que coraje! Te juro que si tuviera el dinero y el tiempo ahorita mismo estaría viajando para New York para decapitarle la cabeza, ¡Y no hablo la de arriba!

-Yoli…- traté de relajarla, encogiéndome de hombros –No vale la pena.

-Exacto, no vale la pena, y por lo tanto tú NO volverás a llorar por ese engendro, ¿Me oíste?

-No es fácil, Miyako. Nos conocemos desde los 13 años, ¿Cómo esperas que me dé igual todo esto?

-Sencillo. Demostrándole que así lo hayas conocido dentro del vientre de tu madre NO lo necesitas para vivir.

-¿Seguirás dándome énfasis en palabras claves?

-Hasta que se te tatué en el cerebro, sí.

Suspiré vencida, ya debía de haberlo sabido.

-Mimi… ¿Sabes lo mucho que me importas? Eres como mi hermana mayor, y verte así me rompe el alma- me confesó con una expresión de tristeza por la cual me sentí responsable –Siempre fuiste mi ejemplo a seguir, y saber que alguien quiere deteriorar lo que siempre he admirado me enfurece. No soporto verte llorar.

-Miyako…- sonreí enternecida, aunque el malestar aún no se ha marchado –Lamento hacerte sentir de esta manera.

-No quiero que vuelvas a llorar por él, Mimi. No porque sea una insensible y no sepa por lo que estás pasando. Sino porque no vale la pena llorar por alguien así- tras esto, tomó una bocanada de aire calmándose, para luego mirarme preocupada -¿En serio piensas quedarte en Japón? ¿Qué dijeron tus padres al respecto? Seguro te pidieron que te quedaras con ellos.

-Estás en lo cierto, pero tuve que pedirles que respetaran mi independencia. Ya no soy una niña, Yolei…

-Ajá pero tampoco eres una mujer de 30 años- me recordó, cosa que no me hizo sentir mejor -¿Dónde pensarás vivir?

-Miya-chan, ¿Tendré que acostumbrarme a este interrogatorio?

-¡Bueno! ¿Qué esperas? No todos los días mi mejor amiga regresa a vivir en el mismo continente que yo, ¿Sabes?

Bufé, buscando con la mirada a nuestro mesero al reconocer que la comida estaba tardando un poco. Por Dios, eran unas simples ensaladas.

-Hey, Mimi, ¡Hablo en serio! ¿Acaso pensarás vivir en un hotel?

-No suena nada mal; una buena cama, acceso a todo lo que quisiera, comida al instante… ¡Shopping!- enumeré tentada.

-Y un pre infarto en el Sr. Tachikawa por la suma que tendrá que pagar. ¡Hablo en serio, Mi-chan!

-¡Relájate…! Ya buscaré en donde vivir. Creo que me acomodaré en un apartamento estudio.

-Olvídalo, no vivirás sola, y menos en estos momentos- autoritaria –Vivirás conmigo.

-Y la de el pre infarto será tu madre. ¿Acaso se te olvida que tienes unos cuantos hermanos y un trabajo extenuante que mantener con tu mamá?- apenas vi que pretendía insistir la silencié sutilmente con mi mano –No, no, Miya-chan. No vine a este país a depender de alguien más cuando podía depender de mis padres. No es cuestión de huir, quiero demostrarme a mí misma que no dependo de nadie para vivir. ¿Me entiendes?

Hizo un puchero, pero luego lo aceptó con un movimiento positivo de su cabeza.

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad, pero créeme, ya haces demasiado con estar conmigo en estos momentos. Gracias a ti me siento muchísimo mejor, Yoli… En serio.

-De acuerdo… Pero si en algún momento necesitas algo no dudes en avisarme, ¿Ok?

-Promise- levantando mi dedo meñique como código de amigas que tenemos ella y yo.

-Bien. Ahora, tengo un hambre de mil demonios… ¿Dónde está el estúpido mesero que nos atendió?- me reí por su forma de hablar, ciertamente una Miyako con hambre no era algo realmente amigable –¡Ajá, ahí está! ¡Disculpa!- haciéndole señales al mesero, cual al notarnos se sorprendió bastante poniendo en evidencia su olvido. El pobre llevaba en cada mano una bandeja con 5 platos de comida en ellos, ninguno de nosotras. Tenía las manos realmente ocupadas -¡Demonios! ¡Esto es lo malo de tener la mesa más apartada! ¿Piensa que somos decoración o qué?

-Jaja, calma, amiga… El sitio está repleto, entiéndelo.

-¡Pues que se apure sino tendré que ir yo misma por nuestra comida!

Volví a reír, pero esta vez con más ánimo.

Tras unos segundos, una mesonera se acercó a nosotras.

-¡Disculpen la tardanza! Aquí están sus ensaladas…

Pero lo último que hice fue ver las ensaladas siendo ubicadas en la mesa. Aquella voz terriblemente familiar solo fue un imán para dirigir mi mirada hacia la persona que había traído nuestras comidas. Se suponía que el chico de cabellos negros, y flacuchento, debía traernos el pedido, no una chica de insustituibles cabellos rojizos y piel ligeramente dorada. No una chica que a pesar de los años seguía poseyendo aquel tono de voz maternal y dulce que la caracterizaba. No una chica que a kilómetros podría reconocerla debido a todo el cariño que le tenía…

-Sora…

De todas las personas en el mundo que podían traerme una jodida ensalada en estos momentos, _tenía_ que ser ella.

Su mirada correspondió la mía, entrecerrando sus ojos cafés por un milisegundo para luego abrirlos de un golpe incrédula ante lo que estaba viendo. Se quedó estática como no pudiendo creerse que yo estaba sentada en el mismo restaurante que resultó ser su área de trabajo. Yo me mantuve en mi asiento mirándola fijamente, sintiendo un impacto de felicidad al poder verla y recordándome lo mucho que la extrañaba.

Quizás ya no compartamos de la misma forma a como lo hacíamos antes, pero era definitivo que un lazo indestructible nos unía al ser ambas la primera mejor amiga de la otra. Eran años y años de amistad, contacto constante o no, sabíamos que era imposible olvidar todo el tiempo que hemos compartido… y tenernos frente a frente, de forma tan repentina, solo logró destapar una vez más la cajita de emociones.

-Mi…¡Mimi!

Se abalanzó hacia mí al mismo tiempo que yo hacia ella, ambas abrazándonos con la mayor fuerza que podíamos y materializando nuestro reencuentro.

-Oh, cielos… ¡No puedo creerlo!- confesó separándose de mí para luego sostenerme con sus manos el rostro, como si quisiera comprobar que era yo -¡Estás aquí!

-¡Que felicidad volver a verte, Sora-chan!

-¡Mi felicidad supera la tuya!- me soltó, volviéndome a abrazar -¿Por qué no me avisaste para recibirte al aeropuerto?

Supuse que se percató de Miyako, pues luego se separó de mí y la miró con reproche.

-¡Que mala eres guardándotela para ti solita, señorita Inoue!

-Jeje… Era una… sorpresa- se excusó, no sabiendo qué decir realmente.

-¡Y vaya que me la han dado! ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?

-Hoy mismo.

-¡¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no me llamaste o algo? Me hubiese tomado el día libre, te lo juro.

-No quería molestar. Y en realidad el viaje fue de improvisto… Sorry por no avisarte, Sora.

-No importa. Ya estás aquí… ¿Tienes en donde quedarte?

-¡Sip! Me quedaré en el hotel Toshiba, ¿Sabes cuál?

-Sí pero no hará falta, hoy te quedarás con nosotros.

¡Oh!

-¡Cierto!- pareció recordar algo pegando suavemente su puño en la palma de su mano, para luego sonreír -Supongo que Tai tampoco sabe que estás aquí, ¿Verdad?

-No… ustedes son las únicas.

-Joder, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?- se burló. Yolei y yo solo pudimos intercambiar una cómplice mirada, cosa que pasó desapercibida para Sora –Le pediré a mi jefe que tenemos una emergencia, él entenderá, siempre hemos sido muy puntuales. Creo que en una hora podremos irnos… Coman y luego nos vamos juntos, ¿Vale?

-Espera, Sora… ¡No quiero causaros molestia!

-¡Pamplinas! Si has alegrado aún más nuestro día, ¡Tai se morirá cuando te vea!

-¿Taichi también trabaja aquí?

-Sí, pero a él sí vamos a sorprenderlo… ¡Espérennos afuera!- y tras guiñarme un ojo, se marchó. Dejándome a mí con la boca abierta sin poder procesar que no solo me había reencontrado con Sora, sino que también iba a pasar lo mismo con Taichi. Debí de haberlo previsto, se supone que ellos y Yamato compartían el mismo piso.

Se suponía que… aún no podía verlos. Todavía no.

-Mimi… Lo lamento tanto, ¡Te juro que no sabía nada! ¡Yo…!

-Tranquila, Miya-chan. No es tu culpa…

Cuando algo puede pasar, pasará, y en el peor momento. Quizás un reencuentro con dos de mis mejores amigos sea algo bueno, pero en este momento no lo era. ¿Qué de bueno puede haber al tener que compartir con tus amigos como si nada pasara cuando es todo lo contrario? ¿Y más cuando al mínimo roce me suelto a llorar a cántaros? Ya no somos unos niños pequeños, somos adultos, y como tales tenemos más problemas de que encargarnos… Ahora lo que menos necesitan Sora y Tai es pensar en mis problemas amorosos.

-¿Les contarás?

-No s'e…

Miré a Miyako, y por su seriedad me di cuenta que su parte sabia estaba saliendo a flote.

-Los amigos no estamos para felicitarte por tus logros o celebrar tus alegrías nada más. Estamos para sonreír y llorar contigo…

-Lo sé, pero… no es por eso.

-¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que Sora y Tai, siendo unos de tus más cercanos, no sepan lo que sucedió? Mimi, yo te apoyo en todo… pero no será suficiente para sacarte de lo que se viene, y de algo que estoy segura es que a ellos no les gustará saber que no contaste con su apoyo.

No respondí, y eso se debía a que cuando ella hablaba en ese tono, yo debía escuchar. Y recapacitar.

-Nos necesitas, Mi-chan, a todos. Y principalmente Tai y Sora harán lo que sea para animarte, pero para ello debes contarles.

-Sí…

* * *

**| Yamato |**

-¿Ah? ¿Ya te vas?

Tokumori, guitarrista de mi banda y amigo desde nuestra adolescencia, me miró con sus ojos color ocre y con exagerado reproche dándole un nuevo sorbo a su cerveza, onceava, debo destacar. Yo solo lo ignoré y me levanté del sofá, dispuesto a soportar las consecuentes reprimendas que me darán los chicos de mi banda al tener que irme.

-Claro que se tiene que ir, no vez que ahora que tiene novia la prefiere a ella que a nosotros…- bufé ante el comentario del baterista del grupo, un chico bastante inquieto y altanero si se puede decir. No empezó la banda con nosotros pero si se incluyó cuando el último baterista tuvo que irse. Diría que ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado a nuestra música, pues Louis, francés del que nos volvimos sus primeros amigos al mudarse a Japón, era un Joey Jordison cuando tocaba la batería.

-No empiecen chicos… Quedé con ellos para brindar. Ya nos veremos mañana.

-Ajá… Excusas. Si sigues así pensaremos en pedirte el divorcio, Yama… ¿Verdad, Sato?

Busqué con mi mirada al nombrado, de cabello oscuro y rasgos japoneses que a diferencia de nosotros no tienen ninguna mezcla en su sangre. Me burlé al verle profundamente dormido, con su cabello trenzado desparramado en el cojín mientras aparentaba estar cómodo durmiendo en el suelo. Bebió más de la cuenta, y eso que no pasaban las 11 de la noche.

-Demonios, ¡Sato! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos aquí!- le regañó Tokumori lanzándole un cojín del sofá y pegándoselo en la cara. Ni se inmutó –Agh… no lo conociéramos y juraríamos que está muerto.

-Hey, príncipe azul, despierta a la bella durmiente con tus labios carnosos…

Tomé dos cojines y se los lancé a cada uno, logrando despelucar los cabellos color azabache de Shitsuya Tokumori y hacerle escupir cerveza a mi rubio compañero Louis Lautrec. Son mi banda, y mis amigos, que han conseguido sacarme unas cuantas risas y además de buenos momentos. Aunque no por eso sean fáciles de soportar, a veces me considero ser el único maduro del grupo, claro, descontando a Sato que a pesar de ser nuestro tecladista desde el inicio lo único que hace es dormir, y es poco probable verle un acto de inmadurez si se la pasa durmiendo.

-Préstamelo, Tokumori…- pedí, estirando mi mano hacia él. No necesitaba especificar el qué.

-¿Ah? Encima que me abandonas de esta forma tan cruel, ¿También pretendes llevarte a MI hijo? ¿Qué clase de padre eres?

-Uno bastante bueno sabiéndose que no tomé para manejarlo en perfectas condiciones. Tú, en cambio, ya estás en la fase de visualizarme como el padre de tus hijos y por lo tanto no puedes manejar. ¿También quieres que te recuerde quien hizo que MI hijo esté en el taller en terapia intensiva?

-Ya, ya… Toma- me soltó avergonzado lanzándome las llaves de su auto –Ya te dije que fue un accidente, hermano.

-Cuando lo arreglen ya veremos si considero la idea de perdonarte…- les di la espalda y me encaminé hacia la puerta del apartamento de Sato, tratando de no darle más importancia al hecho que mi medio de transporte aún estaba en el taller por el tremendo accidente que había tenido Tokumori. Duré varias semanas sin hablarle, e incluso cuando me enteré tuvieron que detenerme antes de darle la golpiza de su vida. No tienen la menor idea de cómo era aquella moto para mí. ¿Cómo es posible que el dueño la haya cuidado tanto para que un tercero se haya encargado de joderla? Recién ahora es que hablo del tema sin rabiar, pero debo admitirlo, estoy contando los días por volver a tener a mi Harley Davidson XL883 conmigo, manejando a toda velocidad las calles de Tokio sintiendo el aire golpear contra mi rostro. Era como yoga para mí.

Unos días más y adiós a los autobuses y al apestoso carro de mi amigo de cabellos azabache.

-Nos vemos- me despedí, y luego de escuchar unos cuantos reproches por mi ida, bajé dos pisos por las escaleras –ascensor averiado- y salí al estacionamiento, montándome en el Gol negro de Tokumori y poniéndome en marcha.

Al manejar cinco cuadras pude divisar al fin el edificio donde vivíamos, no era muy grande; diez pisos, y aunque no era un lujo total es bastante cómodo. Al estacionar dentro del estacionamiento mi memoria me transportó al día en que los cuatro nos mudamos a este sitio, pues Koushirou también se incluyó en el plan. Fue mucho antes de iniciar mi relación con Sora, en realidad teníamos bastante tiempo viviendo juntos. Pero hace un mes Izzy fue trasladado a la universidad de Tokio, y por lo tanto tuvo que mudarse a Kashiwa debido a que la facultad de Ingeniería estaba en esa ciudad. Nos alegramos mucho por él –pues la universidad de Tokio era prodigiosa-, pero ahora que se fue nos vemos un poco ajustados con el alquiler, y ciertamente conseguir un apartamento tan ventajoso como este era una ganga. Irnos sería una estupidez.

Subí por el ascensor y tras llegar al piso 9 saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo para luego encaminarme hacia la puerta de mi apartamento. De verdad esperaba encontrar a los chicos adentro, y si no, esperaba tener la voluntad necesaria para aguantar el sueño y así esperarles despierto para celebrar la buena nueva.

Mis pies pisaron la típica alfombra de "Welcome" –regalo de Tachikawa en una de sus visitas-, y abrí la puerta esperando encontrar a los chicos sentados en la cocina esperando por mi llegada. Pero me extrañó bastante ver que, al entrar a mi hogar, ni en la sala ni en la cocina se hallaban ellos, pero sí unos cuantos paquetes de aluminio con comida adentro. Además, todo estaba iluminado, por lo tanto ya tenían que haber llegado. ¿Dormidos? Es probable, tuvieron un día cansado y yo estaba llegando un poco tarde.

Guindé las llaves en la entrada y caminé silenciosamente hacia el pasillo procurando no despertarlos. Tomé la manilla de mi habitación con intención de entrar, pero desde donde estoy pude divisar la puerta del cuarto de Sora semi-abierta, y con la luz tenue de la lámpara encendida. Confundido, me acerqué cautelosamente, y justo al estar a un metro de la puerta escuché claramente las voces de los chicos.

-Lo mataré…

-Shh, Taichi, la despertarás…

-¡Pero es que…!- su voz se elevó un poco más, pero pude distinguir que luchó por seguir hablando en susurros –Maldito, ¿Cómo se atreve? Esto no se puede quedar así, Sora. ¡Él no puede salirse con la suya!

-¡Shh! Si la despiertas tú serás el próximo que empezará a llorar- hubo un silencio, y por alguna extraña razón no me moví. Al parecer aún no se han percatado de mi presencia –Lo que es seguro es que no podemos dejarla sola. Ahora es cuando más nos necesita…

-Estoy de acuerdo… con lo emocionalmente inestable que es ella. Odio verla de esta forma.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

Me sentí idiota por estar escuchando a escondidas cuando tranquilamente podía entrar y avisar mi regreso. Di un paso y faltaba otro para hacerme ver, pero al escuchar lo siguiente o bien podía detenerme súbitamente o entrar de un golpe.

-Tengo una idea…

-¿Cual?

-Vivirá con nosotros.

Entré casi abruptamente encontrándome con ambos sentados en la cama de Sora, Taichi de un lado y ella del otro. La habitación estaba a oscuras excepto por la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba lo considerable, y con considerable me refiero a una peculiar silueta arropada por las sábanas y en el más profundo sueño mientras su larga cabellera castaña se dispersaba en la almohada. Fue fácil reconocer el tono claro de su piel y los rasgos femeninos de su rostro, y a pesar de dormir plácidamente su postura revelaba el lado infantil que tanto la identificaba. Sí, fue fácil reconocerla, pero mi ceño aun así se frunció, y un gran símbolo de interrogación se formó en mi rostro.

¿Qué hace Mimi aquí?

Mejor dicho,

_¿Mimi vivirá aquí?_

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡HOLA A TODOS! Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo, en un intento por ocupar su tiempo de ocio con mis historias. Quienes me lean por primera vez, un gusto, y para aquellos que ya han sufrido los efectos secundarios de mis loqueras, ¡Pues aquí vengo con más!

Ciertamente resultó ser más un reto que una inspiración. Y a diferencia de mis otras historias, esta sí tendrá un poco de todo. Romance, drama, comedia, acción… pienso jugar con bastantes temas mientras no se pierda su concepto, que sería la vida de Roommates. Y si pudieron darse cuenta la historia tratará de estos 4 chicos compartiendo el mismo piso, Yamato y Mimi como protagonistas. Empieza como Sorato, sí, pero como fiel seguidora del Mimato, este Fic será un Mimato. Repito, SERÁ un Mimato. Y que sea fan de esta pareja no significa que me vendaré los ojos y haré como si nunca existió el Sorato.

Primera persona, ¡Oh! Cielos, de verdad lo subestimé. Pero debo admitir que lo disfruté mucho, ya que por momentos debía pensar como Mimi y otros como Matt -al igual que el Oneshot/Propaganda, que por cierto tendra el mismo nombre que este fic pero en singular- y la verdad es un reto bastante divertido. Espero haberles convencido, y si no es así, aceptaré cualquier crítica constructiva. ¡Haré mi mayor esfuerzo!

Bien, ahora a lo importante. ¿Cada cuanto se actualizará esta historia? Bien, debo serles franca. Mi tiempo libre es limitado, pues trabajo y pronto empezare a estudiar de nuevo. Pero no por ello debo abandonarles por meses. Así que haremos mejoras, ¿De acuerdo? Trataré –pero va en serio- actualizar una vez cada dos semanas. Y si tengo tiempo de sobra, pues, ¿Por qué no? Cada semana. Solo cuando me veo realmente complicada les avisaré con anticipación el tiempo estimado en que no podré actualizar. De verdad anhelo que sean comprensivos… y que no sea un factor en contra. Aspiro mucho de esta historia, y lo que menos deseo es que se aburran de ella.

Detalles que debo destacar…

No me pregunten por los que no han sido nombrados todavía. Con el pasar de los capítulos se sabrá sobre ellos. Para quienes hayan leído mis otras historias, los personajes nombrados en el último Yamato's POV son los mismos. Para quienes que no, estos personajes son de mi invencion, traté de ser lo bastante descriptiva con sus características y cosa que deberian saber es que este Fic por ahora sera en un rating T, pero posiblemente tengamos que cambiarlo a M, despues de todo se maneja un tema mas adulto. Aviso con anticipacion que contendra Lemon, pero no sera ofensivo ni explicito, ya que no es lo mio.

Tuve un percance en cuanto a la breve presencia de Koushirou –aunque simplemente fue desde los pensamientos de Yamato-. Busqué bastante información en cuanto a las universidades de Tokio, y no estoy segura qué facultades están en Kashiwa –debo acotar que hay 5 campus, y uno de ellos es en esa ciudad-, o cómo funcionan exactamente las cosas allá. Por lo tanto, supongamos que en aquella ciudad está la facultad de Ingeniería. Japón es un jodido dolor de cabeza a la hora de ubicarse en su mapa geográfico, y eso que duré horas investigando sobre sus universidades y ubicaciones. Apenas consiga la información correcta les haré saber.

Por cierto, se preguntarán ¿Por qué incluyo los nombres verdaderos de los personajes y sus nombres americanizados? Es decir, Miyako – Yolei, Koushiro – Izzy. Lo hago porque con ambos podemos identificar los personajes, y aunque uno sea una pobre traducción de los nombres japoneses, es válido. Formaron gran parte de nuestra infancia, y me pareció dinámico incluirlos como apodos.

Para quienes se percataron, y hayan leído mi One-Shot "Piso 9", sí hice propaganda subliminal xD

Eso también va con que Iori se mudará a Hokkaido y estudiará en un instituto para puros chicos. ¡Jaja!

¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Les atrae la idea o no? ¿Merezco un Review o no? ¿Merezco saber porque no merezco un Review o no? ¡Sean buenos y apiádense de una adicta a los Reviews! Les juro que, más que la historia en sí, sus comentarios son los que me inspiran a seguir. Es la mejor gratitud que puede recibir un escritor. O al menos si no vas a dejar un RR, ¡Existe la opción de favoritos!

Vamos, es un buen negocio, yo escribo, ustedes me escriben :D Y quien sabe, si mi historia merece más de 15 rr por capítulo puede que publique más rápido. No sé, es una probabilidad.

Imagínense más de 20 rr…

¡Joder! Me dicen chantajista… xD

En fin, agradecida enormemente de que hayas llegado a este punto, o al menos hasta el To be continue. Estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia, y al igual que las demás, pienso finalizar. Eso sí, ¿Vale la pena continuarla?

Estaré esperando muy ansiosa sus opiniones o concejos, ¡Gracias por leer!

PS: Pueden agregarme por facebook como Vai Niella :) Siempre publico cositas por ahi que pueden interesarles ;) y si no, estare encantada en recibirlos por Deviant Art . Com, donde siempre publico mis dibujos Mimatos :D

_Atte._

**Vai**


	2. Decision

**Roommates**

**By: V a i n i e l l a**

* * *

Capítulo 2

"**Decisión"**

_-Aprende a ver y a escuchar antes de hablar-_

* * *

**| Mimi |**

**E**stiré suavemente mi brazo a mi lado, sin tener aún la necesidad de abrir los ojos. Esperé alcanzarle y sentir su calor corporal cerca de mí, tal y como acostumbraba cada mañana, pero hallar aquel espacio vacío, sin su calidez y embriagador aroma, reconocí que hiciera lo que hiciera ahora nunca lo alcanzaría. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Recuerdo lo imposible que era retener los llantos una semana antes, lo incondicional que se había vuelto mi almohada recibiendo las incontrolables lágrimas y que parecen nunca agotarse. Era terrible el dolor, en serio, como si algo se quebrara dentro de mí de forma lenta y torturadora, era un agonía interminable. En el día suele ser un poco tolerable, porque me esfuerzo por mantener la mente ocupada. Pero en las noches… en las noches el dolor se adhiere a mi piel, a mis músculos, a mis huesos, se transforma en veneno y pasea cómodamente por mis venas sin permitirme pegar un ojo siquiera.

Nunca me había sentido de esta forma, o sea, jamás había pasado por una depresión, y supongo que al ser la primera vez no soy una experta para lidiar con ello. Me han arrebatado lo más apreciado que tenía. Sí, suena exagerado, pero tras cruzar la puerta de mi antiguo apartamento dejé atrás todo lo que le daba sentido a mi existencia. Mi oxigeno, mi voz, cada partícula de mi ser dejó de ser importante al no tenerlo cerca. Incluso si en este preciso instante llegara a ser arrollada por un auto presiento que no me dolería nada. No sé explicarlo, ni yo misma puedo definir lo que sentía. Lo único que tenía claro es que he sido engañada por el amor de mi vida, y cuando amas y eres traicionada una grieta se da lugar en lo irreparable, y por mucho que te insistas en que "Todo estará bien" no lo estará. Porque simplemente No Estás Bien.

Una vez que te agrietes de la misma forma en cómo yo lo estoy ahora la herida puede cicatrizar, pero la marca siempre quedará para recordarte lo mucho que sufriste, y lo mucho que aún puede doler.

Abrí mis ojos cuando las primeras imágenes de aquel día amenazaron con turbarme. Mi escenario visual estaba conformado por una habitación ciertamente familiar, aún borroso por no acostumbrarme a la luz del día. Las paredes eran un ligero tono beige, contrastando con las sábanas rojas en las que dormía. Me rodé sobre la cama con lentitud, ahora permitiéndome observar únicamente el techo. Inhalé todo lo que pude recordando entonces en donde me encontraba.

Al volver detallar el sitio reconocí el estante de trofeos, medallas y con algunas raquetas de Tennis guindadas junto al mueble. Cada detalle estaba perfectamente ordenado, no había ropa por doquier ni mucho menos algún rastro de suciedad. Solo pude percatarme de mi sweater colgando de la silla del escritorio, más mi cartera ubicada sobre la misma. Seguro mientras Taichi me cargaba de aquella forma nupcial, cuando me había desplomado en la cocina, Sora ubicó mis cosas a mi alcance.

Entonces caí en cuenta.

Ayer volví a decaer…

-Por Kami…- suspiré, masajeándome la frente.

Tai y Sora. Ayer nos habíamos encontrado en el restaurant, así que al terminar su jornada de trabajo nos fuimos a su apartamento. Sin parar de conversar nos instalamos al llegar en la cocina, y así para proseguir la amena charla mientras nos degustábamos algunos postres franceses, exquisitos, por cierto. Luego de varios intentos de evadir cualquier tipo de tema relacionado a Michael a la final no valió la pena, pues aunque Sora lo haya sospechado al principio Tai fue demasiado despistado como para notarlo, así que tuvimos que hablar sobre _ello_.

El ambiente se había puesto algo pesado, y a pesar de no haber sido muy detallista en la novedad no podía controlar como mi voz se quebraba en ciertas partes. Todo iba bien, pero aparentemente ambos causan un efecto en mí algo infantil, como si cerca de ellos me sintiera protegida, como también frágil. Como aquella niña que lloraba por todo, y que por más que lo intenté en la noche anterior ese lado de mí volvió a relucir. A los pocos minutos, sin aún haber contado el final de aquel "Cuento de hadas", empecé a sollozar para luego gradualmente llorar con el alma.

Llegó a un punto que me rendí seguir estando en pie, depositando todo mi peso en los brazos de Taichi, que justamente en eso momento me consolaba. Recuerdo haber escuchado "Llevémosla a mi cuarto" de parte de Sora, y luego de ello unas interminables y complacientes acaricias en mi cabello cuando soltaba mis últimos suspiros antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Me reprendí mentalmente. Que estúpida soy, sabía que era muy pronto para verlos. Ahora lo que necesitaba era aislarme un poco de todo lo que me recordaba a él, y reencontrándome con mis antiguos amigos lo que hizo fue empeorar las cosas. Sentir que mi cabeza daba vueltas era la prueba de ello. No me gustaría ni imaginar cómo debo tener la cara en estos momentos…

La puerta sonó, atrayéndome mi atención. Una ola de alivio me embargó al reconocer a Sora recostada en el marco, quien sonreía de aquella manera tan dulce que por un momento me hizo olvidar todo.

-Estás despierta- sonriente, caminó hasta sentarse a mi lado, acariciando mis cabellos castaños de forma maternal -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien…- me estiré un poco -¿Dormí mucho?

-Lo necesario. Igual es temprano, son las 9.

Me apoyé sobre mis codos elevándome un poco, aún estaba un poco adormilada para poder sentarme.

-Hoy es nuestro día libre, así que Tai está cocinando el desayuno…- comentó -Debo advertirte que no ha mejorado en lo absoluto en sus dotes culinarios.

-Nunca cambiará.

-Esperemos que no- luego me regaló una mirada comprensiva que me devolvió los recuerdos de ayer –Mimi… lo lamento mucho- vaciló –De haberlo sabido no hubiésemos preguntado. Era algo delicado y si no querías contarnos…

-No, Sora. Tenía que haberles contado, incluso mucho antes. Debían ser los primeros en saberlo. Solo que… me sentía tan estúpida. Había alardeado tanto de mi relación con…- me detuve, sintiendo mi garganta arder al solo pensar su nombre.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- casi ríe incrédula –No importa cuando nos hayamos enterado o no, lo que importa es que estaremos aquí para ti. Así que ahora todo está bien.

-Gracias, Sora…- tomé su mano fuertemente –Lamento que nuestro reencuentro haya sido de aquella manera.

-No, me alegra que haya sido así. De esa forma podremos estar a tu lado en esto, Mimi.

Suspiré, ahora mirando la mano de mi más antigua mejor amiga.

-Miyako ha llamado preguntando por ti como dos veces. Le avisé que en el día de hoy te secuestraríamos, pero deberías llamarla. Anda histérica.

-Lo sé…- solté riendo un poco, imaginando el nerviosismo de mi querida pelimorada. Subí mi mirada respondiendo la de mi amiga, notando entonces su semblante serio y contraído –Sora… Estoy bien. Ayer estaba cansada… tenía ganas de llorar hasta por ver un perro en la calle. Supongo que el vuelo había sido un poco pesado.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Te lo prometo!- le saqué la lengua –Además, ¿Piensas que porque me hayan montado los cuernos dejaremos de ir de compras en la tarde? ¡Ya Yolei me llegó con el chisme sobre una nueva temporada en Senza! Y no me hagas acudir a mi puchero, sabes que Taichi no puede negársele.

-Jeje, y los ojitos de borreguito hacían sonrojar a Izzy.

-¡Oh, Izzy! ¡Que nos acompañara a comprar brassiers hubiese sido fenomenal!

-¡Como la otra vez! ¡Que intentó esconderse tras los maniquíes!

-¡Y que resultaban ser modelos profesionales promocionando una temporada de ligueros!

Explotamos de la risa, en serio. Recordar el rostro literalmente rojo de Koushirou al momento de reconocer que el "Maniquí" era de carne y hueso –casi era lo único- fue un buen comienzo para este día. Incluso la encargada llamó a un vigilante alegando que una de sus modelos era acosada, ¡Y el pobre lo que quería era escapar de nuestro acoso al rogarle su opinión sobre algunos brassiers! Por los cielos, cuanto pude reír ese día.

-¿Quieres darte un baño? Puedes usar el mío.

-Uff, sería relajante. Pero esperaré a llegar al hotel, tengo todas mis cosas allá.

-Olvídalo, usarás mi Shampoo y enjuague. Y si quieres vestir otra cosa ponte mi ropa, ya sabes que tenemos casi la misma talla en todo.

-Casi, tus pechugas siguen siendo más grandes que las mías- bromeé.

-Pero tu trasero se lleva más miradas que el mío- tras hacerme reír me dio un abrazo reconfortante, saliendo después de la habitación recordándome sobre el desayuno.

Me senté, y al poner mis pies sobre el frío suelo de mármol suspiré.

.

.

.

Salí del baño como una mujer nueva, mucho más fresca por la franela blanca cuello en V que tomé del armario de Sora y por la falda jean que conseguí de forma inesperada. Ya me había mentalizado en vestir pantalones o, por suerte, en short, pero casi salto de la alegría al descubrir que mi querida amiga estaba haciéndome caso en su estilo, creo que al decirle veinte mil veces que le lucía la falda terminó por escucharme. Las piernas que tenía la condenada gracias al Tennis eran de museo, ¡Era un alivio que las modelara!

Caminé por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, siendo guiada por el aroma de huevos revueltos con tostadas -lo supe al escuchar el constante sonido de la pala metálica con el sartén-. Me permití en el trayecto detallar un poco a mi alrededor, complacida por la simple pero atractiva decoración que poseía el apartamento. Sora definitivamente tenía un buen ojo en cuanto a diseño, aún ahora me sorprende su elección por la abogacía. Incluso creí que el único sería Taichi, cuando este se animó por esa carrera fue gracias a Sora. Ambos habían decidido cursar juntos esa carrera, les iba bastante bien y parecía ser que nuestro querido moreno tenía madera para defender lo ajeno. Era deducible, supongo.

Al llegar a la cocina me topé con mi muy concentrado amigo cocinando los huevos mientras le echaba lo que sería sal y pimienta. Sonreí para mis adentros al detallar una vez lo alto y corpulento que era, y que sus cabellos a diferencia de antes no tenían tanto volumen, ahora los peinaba constantemente pero aún con eso seguía teniendo su peinado revoltoso. Del niño aventurero y sobreprotector pasó a ser un guapo hombre de 22 años…

Perdón, del niño aventurero y sobreprotector pasó a ser un guapo niño grande de 22 años. No podía evitar ver siempre ese lado infantil de él aunque tenga todos los años del mundo.

_-Shh…- sentí su consuelo en una acaricia, mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos sin perder la consciencia de su compañía –Tranquila, princesa. No estás sola… No te dejaremos sola, lo prometo. _

Pero en momentos como ayer, cuando mojé su camisa de tantas lágrimas, son cuando me percato que deja de ser ese divertido niño animado solo para volverse el mejor amigo que cualquiera querría tener. El único que estira los brazos para recibirme, sin importar mi rechazo, ni mi falta. Y ayer como aquella vez en el mundo digital, estiró sus brazos para evitarme una fuerte caída. De esas que son difíciles volver a levantarse.

-¡Buenos días!- lo sorprendí con un inesperado beso en su mejilla, sacándole una brillante sonrisa.

-¡Vaya, al fin despiertas, Bella Durmiente!

-Huele muy bien- halagué, y por lo tanto él no espero para sonreír orgulloso.

-Pues claro, si estoy cocinando yo. ¡Y todo solito! ¿Verdad que sí, Sora?

-Cierto. Y por obra y gracia del señor la comida no se ha quemado- Tai la miró ofendido, yo me reí de su típico puchero.

-¡No habrá desayuno para ti, señorita!

Mientras Taichi seguía con los huevos Takenouchi y yo nos dedicamos a servir la mesa. Saqué de la alacena 4 platos llanos a la vez que Sora buscaba los vasos, corrigiéndome al notar la cantidad que tenía en mis manos. Me contó que Yamato había salido más temprano por una reunión que tenía con una disquera. Me interesé por ello, pues desde hace tiempo estoy enterada de la perseverancia del Ishida y su banda por firmar contrato. Tal fue mi sorpresa cuando Sora me dijo que Hanasaka Records fue con quien habían firmado. ¡Nada más ni nada menos que la disquera más importante de Japón! En serio era todo un logro. Por lo que tenía entendido no solo ganaban fama nacional con esa disquera, sino mundial. Sus hits llegaban a America y a Europa, y dependen del éxito logran extenderse más allá. ¡Quién sabe a dónde llegarían!

Analicé brevemente los conciertos de Ishida, sus giras alrededor del mundo y los meses que estará en el extranjero. Puede que Sora sea muy independiente, pero seguro le extrañará cuando empiecen esos eventos, y ciertamente ahora que viviré en Odaiba podré acompañarla cuando más me necesite. Me encargaré personalmente de distraerla cuando le entre algún puchero. Aunque seguro Taichi moverá cielo y tierra por no ver a su mejor amiga deprimida.

-Habría que celebrar, ¿No?- comenté, mientras me sentaba en la mesa junto con los chicos con la comida ya servida -¡Hanasaka Records son palabras mayores!

-Jeje, eso pensábamos hacer ayer, pero…- desvió la mirada Taichi un poco preocupado, pareciendo recordar las razones.

Claro, no celebraron por mi culpa… ¿Quién celebraría con los llantos que protagonicé ayer?

-Oh…

¡Sabía que no era el momento todavía!

-¡Ay! ¡Tai!- regañó Sora, notando mi incomodidad –En realidad era una probabilidad, pues sabíamos que Yamato llegaría tarde a casa por celebrar con sus amigos. Lo más seguro es que hubiese llegado y nos hallaba a nosotros en el quinto sueño.

-¿Seguros que… no interrumpí nada?

-¡Nada! Además, eres bienvenida a esta casa como parte de nosotros- agregó Tai, para luego poner una mueca en su rostro -Allá Matt si se amargó por no tener su fiestecita…

Sora lo miró con tendencias asesinas, y nuevamente saqué conclusiones.

-¿S-Se molestó?

-No, no molestarse… simplemente…

-¡Sora, Mimi conoce lo suficientemente a Matt como para saber que se amarga por todo!- dijo como si aquello fuera de lo más común. Realmente no esperaba que el Ishida se molestara con mi presencia, así que me sentí un poco fuera de lugar –Eh, no le prestes atención, Mimi. Ya sabes cómo es él, seguro en la noche llegará como si nada. Más bien, que se vaya acostumbrando ahora que seremos los cuatro.

Alcé una ceja. Y mi compañera por poco se ahoga con su jugo, para luego mirarlo con las mismas tendencias anteriores.

-No me mires así. Es Mimi.

-¡Yo sé que es Mimi, pero hay formas más sutiles de decir las cosas!

-No necesitamos un protocolo para invitarla a vivir con nosotros, Sora.

Esperen.

-¿Q-Qué?- cuestioné inmediatamente, alzando un poco la voz.

Sora lo fulminó con la mirada, demostrándole a Taichi que mi expresión se debía a que ella tenía razón. Volvió a defenderse alegando que "Era yo", y ella insistió que hay mejores formas de pedir algo así, yo simplemente los escuchaba sin entender de donde carrizos se le había ocurrido esa idea.

Imaginé por un pequeño instante esta escena todos los días, es decir, desayunando en la misma mesa hasta mi regreso a USA, pues obviamente no viviría aquí por siempre. También visualicé como sería de la otra forma, desayunando sola en mi cama de algún apartamento de Odaiba, ignorando las llamadas de Miyako o de Sora para así poder concentrarme en una película romántica como _Dear Jhonn_ o _If Only_ mientras lloro a la vez.

Fruncí el ceño al visualizarme de aquella patética forma, por lo que la idea de vivir aquí, en este mismo apartamento, junto con mis mejores amigos, sonaba increíblemente mucho más convincente.

¡Mucho era poco!

-Es… ¡Es una estupenda idea!

Grité, emocionada. Ambos guardaron silencio y me miraron sorprendidos, como no pudiendo creer mi inesperada reacción. Por mi cara de hace segundos esperaban alguna queja, o incomodidad, pero al parecer demostré todo lo contrario. En lugar de ello mostraba una gran sonrisa, viendo una película en mi cabeza de los tantos buenos momentos que tendría con ellos bajo este mismo techo. Veríamos TV todas las noches –o al menos los fines de semana-, Sora y yo tendríamos más ratos de "Chicas" fortaleciendo nuestros lazos de amistad, me encargaré de mejorar el estilo de mi querido Taichi cada vez que me lo pida o sea necesario, saldremos a sitios para despejarnos un poco y siempre habrá un día a la semana en que nos dedicaremos a tomar una copa de vino mientras conversamos amenamente. Bueno, quizás dos días. Me encargaré de enamorar a Taichi del vino –aunque suene imposible-.

Imaginar a tales personas cerca de mi vida en un momento tan crucial como este hace que el peso de mi corazón disminuya, y un montón.

-Mimi…- Sora sonrió apenada –En serio no es necesario si no quieres… Sería un gusto tenerte con nosotros, de verdad. Pero si prefieres vivir sola…lo entenderemos.

-Realmente queremos que te quedes- prosiguió Taichi -Tenemos una habitación extra, ¡Nos ayudarías un montón con el alquiler!

-¡Tai! ¡Pensará que queremos que se quede por eso!

-¡Pero sí nos ayudaría!

Recientemente habían empezado a trabajar en aquel restaurant, y debido a que ahora Koushirou se había ido estaban un poco ajustados, teniendo que cubrir horas que a veces los deja sin ánimos de nada, todo para poder pagar el alquiler. Por suerte era un sitio bastante elegante, por lo que pude darme cuenta ayer, y la paga era buena. Pero claro, pagar un apartamento de 4 habitaciones siendo 3 los únicos que la habitan no debe ser fácil. Y más cuando no hace mucho Yamato tuvo que renunciar a su trabajo para poder centrarse en su banda.

-No la presiones…- suspiró Sora –En fin. Pensábamos proponértelo hoy en la tarde, cuando saliéramos. Pero si realmente no quieres…

-¡No, Sora! Suena bien, de veras- me mordí el labio, entusiasta –No sé… pero saber que los encontraré luego de despertar hace que todo sea más fácil. Tenía pensado alquilar un Penthouse por aquí cerca, de manera que pueda verlos con solo caminar algunas cuadras. Pero vivir aquí es… ¡Muchísimo mejor! ¡Me encantaría vivir aquí!

-¡¿En serio?- ambos a la vez, yo solo me reí.

-Seriously!

-¡Eso es realmente genial!- Taichi se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa, alcanzándome para darme un fuerte abrazo de oso y elevándome de la silla –¡Por fin Sora no me mandará a comprar esos pañales de chicas ahora que estás aquí!

-Por alguna extraña razón cuando le digo "Los que tiene alitas" me trae los de diario. Parece entender código Morse cuando se trata de pedirle algo- contestó rodando los ojos.

Yo volví a reír pero esta vez con más emoción, correspondiendo el abrazo mientras contemplaba la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de mi querida amiga. Me sentía tan agradable en este ambiente que no lo cambiaría por nada. Era palpable la nostalgia por este infantil lado de mí cada vez que estaba cerca de ellos.

Un celular empezó a sonar, justamente el de Taichi. Nos separamos aún riendo mientras este rebuscaba en su bolsillo para hallar el dispositivo. Contestó con voz nada seria, explotándonos de la risa otra vez. Pero a los pocos segundos puso cara extrañada y luego de pocos ánimos. Soltó un "Yo cubriré su turno" al momento en que intercambió una mirada con Sora, mirándome a mí después con una sonrisa inmensa y un guiño. A los pocos segundos de hablar por su celular colgó, suspirando notoriamente.

-Susumi enfermó y no podrá ir hoy.

-Oh…- exclamó Sora, desanimada.

-Tranquila, le dije que cubriría tu turno. Supongo que ustedes tendrán más cosas de qué hablar- encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Tai, eres lo máximo!- el alivio de mi amiga pelirroja me contagió, por lo tanto yo también sonreí –Gracias, prometo compensártelo.

Comió lo que quedaba de su desayuno en un solo mordisco, cual debo aclarar que no quedó nada mal. Luego de eso nos dio un beso a cada una para luego retirarse con únicamente las llaves del apartamento y billetera. Me sorprende la sencillez de Taichi, en mi lugar cargo siempre con un bolso al estilo Mary Poppins donde cabe _Todo lo que una mujer necesita_.

Charlamos algunas trivialidades mientras terminábamos de comer, sobre cual sitio ir y cuando podríamos ir a buscar mis cosas. Optamos por solo buscar lo básico, y mañana le pediríamos a Tai y a Matt que nos ayudaran con la "Mudanza temporal" ya que era domingo. Noté a Sora un poco tensa al nombrar su novio… temí que alguna clase de discusión se haya desenvuelto ayer, cuando dormía o antes de que se marchara esta mañana. Supongo que la idea no puede ser tan fenomenal para él como para nuestros amigos. Aunque me resultara indiferente su indiferencia para conmigo, me preocupa su incomodidad con mi estadía aquí. Ya luego sacaría el tema con Sora.

Al salir me contenté al reconocer el Fiesta Ford de ambos, cual compartían para casi todo. Tai y Sora lo usan para ir a la universidad juntos, pero en casos como los de hoy, teniendo el restaurant a unas pocas cuadras, no lo usan, así que por ello Yagami se había ido a pie. Recuerdo muchas locuras que hemos hecho en ese auto, como cuando salimos de una discoteca. Aún me causa gracia el recuerdo de cuando Davis vomitó en el asiento trasero y por poco a Tai le da un ataque de histeria, pues la tapicería no era de cuero.

No tardamos mucho en el camino, incluso tardamos más buscando un jodido puesto en el estacionamiento del Centro Comercial. La fachada del sitio era imponente, comprendía de una estructura de hormigón con inmensos ventanales de cristal sostenidos con bases de metal. Me sorprendió el mantenimiento del sitio, con todos los años que han pasado, y como lo mucho que puede estar lleno a pesar de ello. Al tener las mejores tiendas de Odaiba toda la juventud se centraba en este lugar.

-¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

Lo medité un poco, pero por inercia miré las escaleras eléctricas, al momento en que entrábamos.

-Nafnaf. ¡No! Miyako dijo que la temporada era muy sobria. ¿Qué tal Pull and Bear?

-Está muy bien. Algo deportivo.

-Always… Pero como se acerca otoño me gusta la combinación de estilos- recaté mientras subíamos por las escaleras eléctricas –Luego deberíamos pasar por La Senza.

-¿Qué hay de Victoria Secret?

-También. Pero la ropa interior de Senza te queda mejor. Hacen ver tus boobbies más sexy.

-¡Mimi!- me regañó sonrojada, un hombre había volteado a vernos con babas –No me hacen falta brassiers.

-De diario no. Pero creo que Matt le vendría bien un poco de picardía- acoté guiñándole un ojo. Sora se había puesto más roja que un tomate, siempre cuando hacía un comentario referente se ponía así. Aún con la edad que tiene y con el kilometraje de experiencias amorosas se sonrojaba muchísimo. Siempre había sido un poco tímida en ese tema –Oh, vamos. Algún día comprarías alguno, ¿No?

-Sí pero…

El "pero" vino con cierto tonito que atrajo mi atención más de lo debido. Por lo tanto también me hizo sacar conclusiones. Su mirada avergonzada pero baja me hizo entender algo, y como si fuera remotamente imposible me detuve en seco en medio del pasillo con la boca abierta.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicieron?

-En realidad, ha sido la única, y no creo que lo hayamos "hecho" realmente.

-¡¿Eh? Espera, ¿Significa que solo ha sido aquella vez?

-Sí…

-¡¿Qué?

¡Aquella vez había sido un total desastre!

Sora me había llamado casi inmediatamente luego de haberlo casi "hecho" con Yamato por primera vez. En realidad, llegaron a la última fase más no la completaron, y todo gracias a que en ese momento habían llegado Taichi y Koushirou. Recuerdo lo frustrada que estaba por aquella situación, definiendo su casi primera vez con Yamato como algo sin importancia, cuando se suponía que debería ser el momento más importante en su relación.

Al principio había sido un poco incomodo para los dos, pues luego de aquello no habían tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Sora se juró así misma buscar el momento indicado para ello. El problema era que aparentemente aquel momento tardaba un poco en llegar.

-¡Sora, son al menos DOS meses sin tener sexo!

-¡Shh! ¡Sé discreta, por Dios!

Hice una mueca, esperando alguna explicación.

-¿Por qué?

-Al principio, pues… porque no coincidían nuestros horarios. Simplemente no teníamos la oportunidad- guardó silencio y luego puso cara de derrotada –Y bueno… desde que se fue Koushirou, lo hemos intentado en algunas oportunidades pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Digamos que… con nosotros vive un pequeño percance que complica un poco las cosas…

-¡Válgame! ¡Taichi es un capullo!

Sora soltó un suspiro de frustración, sabía lo aliviada que se sentía al no tener que decirme mucho. Era muy perceptiva para darme cuenta que nuestro querido moreno era un jodido inoportuno, ¿Y cómo no? Con lo inseparables que han sido todo este tiempo, y con lo despistado que es él, ¡Debe ser imposible hacer algo íntimo!

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de tolerar la idea. Una pareja como Takenouchi y Yamato, tan enamorados al ser los primeros meses de su relación, deben tener las hormonas a millón. Sé que los tres son los mejores amigos de toda la vida, pero hay ciertos límites. Quizás no era tan palpable con Koushirou en el apartamento, pero ahora era claro que ambos necesitaban su espacio. Como mínimo a Tai un par de horas fuera, y con una buena excusa de por medio.

Aunque con él se tendría que ser un poco más directo.

-¿Y donde dormiste anoche?

-En el cuarto de Izzy. No me parece correcto dormir con Matt cuando…

-¡¿Qué? ¡Bromeas, Takenouchi! ¿Cómo es posible que no duermas con él?

-No lo hago porque eso significa hacerlo… y busco el momento indicado. Ya sabes, no quiero que sea como la última vez.

-Sora, estamos en el siglo 21. Pueden simplemente revolcarse bajo las sabanas y luego te puedes ir a tu cuarto, también te puedes escabullir en el baño mientras él se baña, o que se yo…

-No lo pongas como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

-¡Es que no lo es!- bufé –Lo que sucede es que sí se les da el momento peeero hay un cabeza hueca que no se da cuenta del libido alto- coloqué mis manos contra mis caderas, en desacuerdo con lo que estaba escuchando. Aparté mi mirada a la izquierda notando que justamente la tienda de Senza estaba del lado derecho. En la vitrina resaltaban dos maniquíes con conjuntos bastante atractivos, por no decir demasiado eróticos. Se podía apreciar que la temporada era bastante buena, quizás justo la que estábamos buscando.

Tomé la mano de Sora y la jalé hacia la tienda. Ella pareció negarse a entrar al notar mis intenciones.

-¡Mimi!

-No. Entraremos y conseguiremos un conjunto perfecto para sexo salvaje. ¡Me encargaré personalmente de llevarme a Taichi bien lejos para que no escuchemos los gritos!- estuvo a punto de gritar mi nombre de nuevo por la vergüenza, pero la interrumpí llamando a una de las empleadas del local -¡Buenas! Buscamos algo verdaderamente sexy, para ella.

-Por Kami…- escuché decir a mi amiga, tapándose la cara con la mano.

-Ehm… Claro- respondió la empleada.

Sabía que su extrañeza se debía al comentario de momentos antes. Sora estaba que me ahorcaba, pero decidí en no concentrarme en su pena cuando tuve todos los conjuntos en frente. De diferentes tonos, estilos, y por supuesto, tamaños. Automáticamente me fui por las copas C –casi D-, ya sabiendas el tamaño de mi amiga por un intercambio de datos que hicimos entre las dos. Ocio, diría.

Agarré 3 brassiers con sus respectivas bragas, dándoselos a mi compañera mientras me dirigía una vez más a la empleada.

-¿Ligueros?

-Solo tenemos estos modelos- señaló una delicada caja bajo los conjuntos, donde estaban todos los ligueros y sus tallas -¿Alguno en especial?

-Negro, por favor.

-Mimi, debes estar loca si piensas que me pondré eso.

-No, tú estás loca por permitir que hayan pasado dos meses sin sexo. Gracias- dije aceptando los ligueros, ahora entregándole todo a mi amiga –Ve al probador a ver qué tal te quedan. Y más te vale que elijas alguno, sino te pasaré tres más.

-¡Pero…!- la miré con mis ojos "Sin peros" y vencida se dirigió a los probadores, yo siguiéndole los talones para comprobar que entre a alguno –Acosadora.

-¡No me hagas entrar contigo!

-¡Olvídalo!

Reí por mi tortura, pero ya luego me lo agradecería.

* * *

**| Yamato |**

Mi pie se movió impaciente, y por enésima vez vi el reloj de pared, comprobando que faltaban pocos minutos para que finalizara la reunión con la disquera.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con todo, Yamato?

No, no lo estoy.

_Me miraron sorprendidos, quizás más por mi precipitada aparición que por la hora que llegaba. De sus caras pasé a la persona que dormía en la cama de mi novia, no creyendo realmente de que era Mimi de quien estaban hablando. ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Y por qué no me había enterado de su visita? Bueno, realmente me es indiferente, pues al final ella se la llevaba mejor con los demás que conmigo. Pero sí me sorprendió no haberme enterado que venía, normalmente todos se agrupan para ir a buscarla al aeropuerto. Y que yo sepa nadie habló antes al respecto._

_Noté entonces las miradas afectadas de ellos, muy diferentes a como los había visto esta mañana. Sora tenía un semblante preocupado, y a juzgar por el ceño fruncido de Tai, pude percatarme que estaba más molesto que preocupado. Di otro paso entrando a la habitación, sacando conclusiones apresuradas pero asegurándome de que algo ocurría, e intuía que tenía mucho que ver con Tachikawa._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_Ambos intercambiaron una mirada significativa antes de volver a centrar su atención en Mimi, y como si se hubiesen comunicado telepáticamente me invitaron a salir dirigiéndonos a la cocina, no sin antes que Tai cerrara cuidadosamente la puerta del cuarto. Me senté en una de las sillas de la isla que separaba nuestro salón de estar con la cocina, sitio en el cual normalmente nos sentábamos a desayunar debido a que no teníamos comedor -decidimos aprovechar toda la sala para ver películas-. Sora se ubicó en la silla de en frente, mientras que Yagami se recostó contra el tope de granito con los brazos cruzados. _

_Esperé unos segundos, un poco ansioso a decir verdad. Eran muy pocas las veces que los veía realmente serios. Al ver que no tomaban la iniciativa, traté de entrar poco a poco al tema por hablar:_

_-No sabía que Mimi venía hoy._

_-Nosotros tampoco- compartió Sora, soltando al fin sus cabellos rojizos de la coleta que los amarraba –Nos sorprendió en el restaurante._

_-¿Está todo bien?_

_Mi pregunta ya estaba respondida, por sus gestos pude deducir que no todo estaba bien. Tras una pausa Taichi suspiró y dejó caer sus brazos._

_-Mimi se mudará a Japón._

_-¿En serio?- no me emocioné. Pero me extrañó enormemente ver que él tampoco lo hizo -¿No es eso bueno?_

_-Lo sería si no fuera por 'esas' razones- Sora bajó la mirada al momento en que Tai dio énfasis en esa palabra –Maldito imbécil…_

_-Taichi._

_-¡No, Sora! No me pidas otra vez que no lo insulte, ¡Sabes que es un bastardo!_

_-Pero Mimi aún lo ama, Tai. _

_-¡Me sabe a mierda!_

_-¡Shh, la despertarás!_

_Por un momento me sentí muy fuera de la conversación, mirándolos como buen oyente pero me fue complicado saber de que hablaban exactamente. Mimi regresa a Japón, y sabiendo lo mucho que Tai y Sora la quieren, algo muy malo pasa como para que no se emocionen por su regreso._

_Sacudió su cabello irritado, mientras Takenouchi lo miraba molesta._

_-¿Se puede saber qué rayos pasa?- entonces recordé lo que escuché tras la puerta -¿Y cómo es eso que Mimi se mudará con nosotros?_

_-¿Escuchaste?_

_-Sí. Me extraña que no se haya despertado con lo alto que hablaban- guardaron silencio -¿Y bien?_

_-Ocurrió algo- inició dudosa, incluso pensé que no seguiría hablando. La miré expectante hasta que noté como Tai prensaba sus puños, volviéndose a relajar a los pocos segundos –Y por los momentos ella no puede regresar a Estados Unidos, al menos hasta que se arreglen las cosas. _

_-¿Qué se arreglen? ¡Olvídalo si piensas que estaré de acuerdo a que se reconcilien!_

_-Sea lo que sea que pasó- interrumpí -¿No es preferible que esté con sus padres? _

_-Eso le dije- continuó Sora, pero luego suspiró –Pero no hay forma, no quiere volver._

_-Lo mejor será que Mimi se quede a vivir con nosotros._

_Me incomodé automáticamente ante la idea._

_Todos nos conocemos desde muy pequeños, y desde entonces nunca hemos perdido el contacto. Unos nos llevamos mejor con otros, pero también hay casos en que es difícil congeniar a pesar de vernos la cara toda la vida. Y en ese particular paquete estamos incluidos Tachikawa y yo._

_Somos… diferentes, algo bastante. Ella es todo lo contrario de lo que soy y nunca nos hemos molestado en llevarnos mejor que un simple y vacío intercambio de palabras. Mayormente, en sus esporádicas visitas, un sencillo "Hola" es mi forma de saludarla a diferencia de los impulsivos abrazos de Taichi o Miyako, y ella no se molesta en cambiar aquello. Supongo que mi personalidad no motiva su característico lado extrovertido, y al saber que no podrá sacar más de unas pocas palabras por educación de mi parte, es preferible una interacción pobre pero amigable entre ambos. _

_Aunque no lo crean, una vez intentamos llevarnos mejor. Fue en una reunión con todos los chicos, en casa de Koushirou, por lo tanto éramos algo jóvenes. Miyako, Ken y Cody se habían distraído con una historia que contaba Davis, y Hikari y Sora se habían concentrado en un álbum de fotos con reveladoras imágenes de Izzy en pañales. Taichi y Joe también reían de las fotos, en cambio mi hermano le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Koushirou, reconfortando su vergüenza. Yo miraba la escena con una mueca, no me causa gracia la vergüenza ajena -aunque admito que cuando Tai y yo descubrimos ese álbum no dejamos a nuestro pelirrojo amigo en paz por horas-, así que me aparté para ir al baño. En el pasillo fui sacando mi caja de cigarros, haciéndome la idea de que uno no me haría daño, aunque claro, no podía hacerlo en frente de ellos… la ultima vez me gané un buen sermón y botaron todos mis cigarrillos por el desagüe. Ya no quiero arriesgar otra caja._

_Al abrir la puerta del baño me sorprendí, pues frente al espejo estaba Tachikawa, arreglándose quién sabe qué. También me miró sorprendida, y antes de que me disculpara para cerrar la puerta por mi falta de educación, me habló._

_-¿Vienes al baño o a colaborar con la putrefacción de tus pulmones?_

_Miré lo que ella miraba y sacudí indiferente mis cigarrillos._

_-¿Te importa?- respondí tajante._

_-No, es tu problema. Solo cumplo con darte el sermón que los demás te dan- se encogió de hombros –Es malo fumar._

_-Como dijiste, ese es mi problema._

_-Entonces, adelante. Solo rocía ambientador luego, apesta el olor a cigarro._

_Y sin más ni más, salió del baño, sin poder rozarme al yo apartarme inmediatamente. _

_Luego de aquello nuestros saludos se redujeron a casi monosílabos. Era fácil notar el distanciamiento que habíamos agregado a nuestra ya distanciada relación. Los demás terminaron por concluir que somos un caso perdido, y de alguna forma aquello me alegraba, pues no tenía que sentirme obligado en mejorar mi "amistad" con quien no me importaba._

_Sacudí la cabeza tras imaginar a Tachikawa viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo; tendría que enfrentar diariamente su personalidad parlanchina, sus quejas sobre cualquier estupidez, sus chillones gritos cada vez que descubra algo ge-ni-al, o soportando algún aporte culinario como aquel día en que nos recomendó comer huevos fritos con nata y azúcar. Puedo lidiar con ella en alguna reunión, en lo que se pueda, pero ¿Vivir con ella? _

_De repente, la idea de que ella se mude con nosotros dejó de ser incómoda, para luego verse insoportable. _

_-Es algo precipitado, Tai- traté de persuadirlos, al menos por la tangente –Esto es algo que hay que hablarse con más calma._

_-¿Precipitado?- su ceño se frunció nuevamente -¿Qué tiene de precipitado que se mude con nosotros? Es Mimi, Matt._

_-Sí pero… A lo mejor ella no querrá mudarse aquí, se supone que sea lo que sea que haya dejado en USA deberá solucionarlo. Mudarse a Japón no es la manera._

_-Yamato tiene razón, Tai- aportó Sora. Yo suspiré disimuladamente –Ella está huyendo de lo que ocurrió, lo más ideal que es regrese y enfrente el problema._

_-Sora, ¿Te parece que ella puede regresar?- repentinamente aquella pregunta había causado un efecto diferente en ella, pues abrió la boca para hablar pero luego la cerró sin poder contradecir lo que había dicho –Ella no está en condiciones para lidiar directamente o indirectamente con él. Ella lo que necesita en estos momentos es a nosotros, no enfrentar a ese cabrón._

_Ella no mostró indicios por apoyarme, y yo necesitaba pensar en algo más útil para que cambien de idea._

_-No puede ser tan grave._

_Tai me miró con ganas de asesinarme._

_-Llegas tarde, no estuviste consolándola como para deducir que tan grave es el problema._

_-No sabía que ella venía._

_-Cierto, si nosotros no nos enteramos de su regreso, menos tú, ¿Verdad?_

_-¡Pero miren la hora que es!_

_Sora se levantó como si un chinche estuviera en su asiento. Era lo suficientemente intuitiva como para darse cuenta que entre Taichi y yo estaba a punto de explotar una discusión. Él me siguió mirando fijamente y yo no aparté la mirada mientras escuchábamos por encima las excusas de mi novia para irnos a dormir. _

_Taichi abrió la boca con intención de decirme algo más, seguro para aumentar la tensión, pero en eso escuchamos algo caerse y provenía justamente de la habitación donde estaba Tachikawa. Hubo un silencio y todos miramos hacia el pasillo para luego mirarnos unos a otros, específicamente mi novia a Tai. Al parecer le había exigido telepáticamente que él sea la persona que vaya a ver qué fue eso, y por lo tanto tras dedicarme un breve gruñido abandonó la cocina. _

_Ella retomó su semblante preocupado, solo que esta vez yo era parte de su causa._

_-Sabemos que tú y Mimi no se la llevan del todo bien, pero quizás de esta forma puedan llevársela mejor, Matt._

_-Sora…_

_-Solo será por un tiempo, ¿Está bien?- sonrió –¿Por mí? _

-Muchacho, estás de acuerdo ¿Sí o no?

-Yamato, el señor Hanasaka te hizo una pregunta.

Subí la mirada como si despertara de un pequeño trance, reconociendo que me había sumido en el recuerdo de ayer en medio de una reunión tan importante. Todos me miraban curiosos, y un poco tensos, pues mi respuesta parecía ser la fase culminante del contrato. Carraspeé un poco avergonzado y me erguí en mi asiento, tratando de hacer memoria sobre de lo que exactamente habían hablado y maldiciéndome por no prestar atención.

-Yo…

-Joven Ishida, soy un hombre muy ocupado, y algo de lo que debo advertirte es que no solo no me gusta perder tiempo, sino también dinero.

Miré a Jhon brevemente y por su rictus supe que la había cagado.

-Entonces, ¿Estás de acuerdo o no en permitir cambios en la banda cuando se les requiera?

-¿Qué tipo de cambios?- pregunté sin pensar, y con ello me gané una patada bajo la mesa por parte de Tokumori. El hombre sonrió de medio lado y luego se acomodó más en su gran silla, casi lo oí reír.

-No te alarmes, ya sabemos que tu banda se mantendrá intacta. Con cambios me refiero, por ejemplo, al nombre de la banda… No querrán seguir llamándose "Lobos adolescentes" cuando ya pasan los 20, ¿Cierto?- Louis y Sato accedieron con un movimiento de cabeza –O quizás el estilo y concepto de las canciones, necesitamos pulirlo un poco para ganar más público, ¿Me entiendes?

-¿Te refieres a comercializarnos?- me gané otra patada, pero esta vez por parte de mi manager que se encontraba a mi lado.

-Si lo quieres llamar de esa forma, pues sí.

Sabía que no eran ideas mías cuando el ambiente se puso tenso.

-Chico, yo no soy nuevo en esto, tengo más años que tu edad en este mundo. Si dudas de mi capacidad laboral, entonces cancelemos el contrato de una vez y así yo pueda ejercer mi trabajo con personas que sí les interese.

-Oh, no, no, no. No se preocupe señor Hanasaka. Nosotros estamos más que interesados… Yamato no ha dormido bien y está un poco ansioso, pero le puedo asegurar que está de acuerdo con TODO- me miró de forma sugestiva, casi maldiciéndome internamente si no confirmaba lo que decía -¿Verdad, Yamato?

Inhalé.

-Sí.

El hombre no dijo nada, simplemente me miró con fijeza esperando algún arrepentimiento de mi parte. Luego de unos segundos se inclinó hacia el teléfono de su oficina, cual estaba sobre su escritorio. Comprendí que conectaba con su secretaria al presionar un botón y comunicarse con ésta. En ese instante sentí varias miradas sobre mí, y al corresponderlas supe que tanto mi banda como mi manager me ordenaban controlarme sin palabras. Supongo que debía relajarme un poco.

Hanasaka permitió la entrada de otra persona, y como si estuviese esperando ser anunciado, entró a la inmensa oficina donde llevábamos a cabo la reunión.

-Este es el señor Toshio Kimura- presentó cordialmente, pero reflejando su estable superioridad. Todos lo miramos e inclinamos levemente la cabeza por educación, este por poco se arrodilla. Tenía pinta de ser un hombre trabajador con una vida bastante ajetreada. Más arriba de su sien anticipaba la calvicie y su edad con algunas pocas canas –Él se encargará de renovarlos, por así decirlo. Conciertos, imagen, entrevistas, todo lo discutirán con él. Por lo que, a partir de ahora, toda duda o aporte que tengan será con Kimura, ¿De acuerdo?

-Si me permite saber, señor…- inició dudoso Jhon –¿Usted estará enterado de cada progreso de la banda? Quisiéramos contar con su disposición en algunos casos, bien sabemos que su conocimiento en esta área es bastante superior a la de muchos. Sin ofender- Kimura negó sin mostrarse ofendido.

-Jhon, en realidad… que haya sido yo quien aprobara la banda directamente ha sido sorpresivo. En el momento en que mi secretaria me avisó de su entrevista estaba en mi despacho porque mi vuelo se había cancelado. Es muy poco probable que se vuelva a repetir, incluso dentro de unas pocas horas me iré a Miami a finiquitar unos asuntos y no me verán por aquí por un buen tiempo. Por suerte está el señor Kimura. Se ha encargado de volver un éxito a bandas como Kat-Tun o Arashi…

Toda mi banda puso una mueca. J-Pop definitivamente no es lo nuestro.

-Tranquilos, chicos… Mantendrán el estilo, solo haremos algunas mejoras, ¿Cierto, Kimura?

-Eso es correcto, señor.

-Entonces, listo- se acomodó en su asiento, y la puerta fue abierta por Kimura confirmando que era momento de retirarnos -Les advierto que a partir de ahora no tendrán mucho tiempo libre, chicos.

-Están consientes de ello, señor Hanasaka. No habrá problema alguno.

-Y joven Ishida…- centré mi atención en el anillo de oro que miraba despreocupado, parecía restregarme su riqueza en mi cara –Espero que no te arrepientas de este contrato, muchacho. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, al menos que tengas el dinero para enfrentarte a una demanda multimillonaria.

Apreté mis dientes.

Maldito rico y su superioridad.

-No se preocupe.

* * *

**| Mimi |**

-Depravada.

-¡Así me quieres!

Me empujó con una de las tantas bolsas de compras que hemos adquirido en el centro comercial, sonrojada por el comentario que había dicho respecto sobre ir a un Sex Shop.

Eran ya las 7:30, y recién habíamos llegado al apartamento. Prácticamente habíamos durado como 8 horas entrando y saliendo de cada tienda con alguna compra en mano. La habíamos pasado en grande, o al menos yo fui quien la pasó mejor. Sora estaba agotada, se diría que yo era la única en su mundo que adora ir a un centro comercial, así que se entiende. Lo bueno es que hemos actualizado su armario con cosas bastante… reveladoras, si entienden a lo que me refiero.

Bah, no hay que ser discretos. Gracias a mí Yamato se volverá una fiera en la cama cuando la vea en aquellos sensuales conjuntos Senza. Ya presiento que aquello será un punto a mi favor para mi patética relación con Ishida.

-Los chicos no deben tardar en llegar- acotó Sora, al momento en que prendíamos las luces del apartamento y dejábamos las compras en la mesita central de la sala -¿Qué te parece si hacemos la cena?

-¡Genial!

Nos emprendimos entonces en la tarea de cocinar algo realmente exquisito, pues hoy era un día para celebrar. Optamos por pollo al horno, con rodajas de zanahoria y pimentón bañado en aceite de oliva. En el proceso contemplé la facilidad de mi amiga con la comida, no tendrá mano de chef pero tiene una sazón que mucho le he envidiado, en el buen sentido. Yo realmente soy un desastre cocinando, ya de por sí ni siquiera lo intento. Aquello me hace sentir, en la mayoría de los casos, algo desilusionada, pues a pesar de tener una madre con dotes culinarias para morirse yo nunca he podido cocinar. Por lo tanto terminé por tirar la toalla, y en cuanto a cocina se refiere han sido mi mamá o Michael los que se encargaron de ello.

Eso sí, soy buena cortando, así que me concentré en cortar las mejores rodajas de zanahoria del mundo, y como mi madre me enseñó una vez corté el pimentón parte por parte, primero cortando la parte del tallo para luego jalarlo, y finalmente quitarle las semillas que suelen picar un poco.

Sora y yo seguimos conversando sobre trivialidades, comentando sobre lo alucinante que era la decoración del hotel cuando fuimos por mi ropa –y cosas que necesitaré hasta que los chicos busquen lo demás-. Había quedado sin palabras cuando entró a mi suite, sobre todo cuando le había dicho el precio de una noche. Me regañó feo por derrochar el dinero de mi padre, pudiendo quedarme en una habitación más humilde. Yo me defendí con que el servicio a la habitación es mil veces mejor, pues no solo incluye comida, sino también ropa y otras cosas de fácil trasladación –aunque no haya aprovechado aquello mucho que digamos-. Además, la vista era mágica. Y cuando la vio admitió que valía la pena el precio.

También hablamos sobre mi estadía en Japón. Yo no supe bien que responder, pues por un lado quería que fuera para siempre, pero en USA aún tengo mucho por hacer, y abandonar esos asuntos solo creará más problemas. Y no necesito agregar alguno más en mi lista. Me soltó con que podía quedarme aquí por el tiempo que quisiera, o al menos hasta que todo se calme, yo agradecí aquello, realmente me anima el apoyo que me puedan ofrecer, y ya con quedarme por un par de meses en este apartamento será el mejor de los apoyos. Pues ahorita es cuando más lo necesito, ya luego podré enfrentar mis problemas yo sola… y como una mujer que debo ser, volveré a USA y seguiré la vida que yo misma había escogido. _Con o sin él_.

-…Así que los fines de semana y los miércoles son nuestros días libres- me platicó Sora, mientras nos organizábamos con los días. Yo me alivié un poco, pues temí aburrirme ostra los fines de semana.

-Entiendo. Como yo no estoy haciendo nada puedo encargarme de la casa los días que les toque trabajar. No seré buena cocinando la cena, pero tengo un don para la limpieza innato.

-¿No me digas? ¡Mimi Tachikawa limpiando, hay que verlo para creerlo!

-¡Me ofendes!

Rió mientras ponía a hervir las papas peladas, agregándole una cucharadita de sal. Ya el pollo estaba en el horno, faltaba el puré y alguna improvisada ensalada.

-¡Ya llegamos! Vaya, huele bien.

Ambas volteamos a ver la puerta, sonrientes al reconocer la voz. Tai entraba con su sonrisa habitual mientras colgaba las llaves. Se veía cansado, pero lo disimulaba bien. Es de esperarse que tuvo un día ajetreado, pero al menos le sumaban un dinero extra en su salario por ello.

Tras él le seguía Yamato. No había tenido antes la oportunidad de saludarlo, ni verlo, pero aún así no me sorprendió notarlo igual que antes, con aquella facha de chico misterioso que nunca se le quitó. Sus cabellos mantenían el mismo peinado descuidado, de lado y con el engaño de ser largo cuando realmente es corto. No recordaba lo alto que era, eso sí. Casi alcanzaba los 1,85 de Tai, aunque claro, su musculatura no era tan prominente como la de su amigo. Algo que siempre voy a halagar de Yagami.

Entró con los hombros encorvados, seguramente igual de cansado, y al desviar su vista del suelo a la cocina supe que me había notado. Se enderezó un poco, e hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa por educación, como respuesta de la gran sonrisa de bienvenida que le mostré.

Ya, no seré unida a él, pero si quiero vivir aquí por un tiempo tendré que ser un poco más extrovertida. Si eso es posible.

-¿Qué tal les fue?- preguntó interesada Sora, ajustando la temperatura del horno.

-Bien, en lo que cabe- suspiró Tai, acercándose a nosotras –Me tocó ser mesero de un grupo de mujeres maduritas, de las canosas, y aunque la propina fue buena me acosaron con "¿Tú estás en el menú?" por un buen rato.

-Jaja, eso tuvo que haber sido para filmarlo.

-¡No me prostituyas!- me regañó fingiendo indignación. Yo reí, correspondiendo a la vez el saludo cariñoso que me ofrecía con un abrazo.

Yamato alcanzó a Sora, abrazándola por detrás para luego besarla dulcemente en los labios. Sonreí al reconocer lo mucho que se querían.

Tai me susurró al oído.

-Te entiendo, es empalagoso.

-Te escuchamos, Tai- soltó Takenouchi, separándose de su novio –Y suelta a mi amiga, le falta el aire.

-¡Déjanos amarnos platónicamente! Hey, Sora, ¿Eso es palmito?

-No.

-¡Lo es! ¡Dame!

Me reí un poco por el brinco que había hecho Taichi por una de sus comidas preferidas, cual a la final no pudo alcanzar al ser Sora más rápida y ágil –aunque él no lo quiera admitir-. Yo sonreí por el desastre que estaban haciendo, pero en eso caigo en cuenta de que no somos nosotros tres nada más, y curiosa al buscar a la cuarta persona noté que no estaba cerca. ¿Dónde se habrá metido Yamato?

-Está un poco molesto- dijo Tai, respondiendo una pregunta que había hecho Sora –Le fue bien con el contrato, pero no paró de decir que su jefe es un hijo perra.

-Oh, vaya.

Minutos después ya habíamos servido la mesa, así que solo faltó llamar al rubio para empezar a comer. Tardó más de la cuenta en aparecer, pero con buena gana se sentó con nosotros, y tras agradecer por la comida iniciamos una cena bastante amena. Tai estaba animado escuchando cómo había ido nuestro día, yo le dije con lujo de detalles las cosas que habíamos visto, o comprado. Claro está, no hablamos en ningún momento de Senza -bastante obvias las razones-, pero llegamos a un tema del cual me considero infinitamente experta al respecto; la moda, y como ésta visitará pronto el armario de mi compañero de cabellos alborotados. Le expliqué muy bien porque los colores claros le lucían, y que marcas iban mejor con él. Fue reconfortante ver que aceptaba ser ayudado por mis conocimientos en el tema. Incluso le guiñé un ojo a Takenouchi tras este éxito, y si bien disimuló para creer que lo hacía por otra razón, telepáticamente le avisaba que pronto tendrá su oportunidad para lucir el conjunto que habíamos comprado en el día de hoy.

La velada se sentía cálida y cómoda, hablando amenamente sobre cosas triviales o detalles que hemos pasado por alto en nuestras vidas. Quizás el único detalle era que éramos tres quien hablábamos, mientras que la cuarta persona solo aportaba en la conversación con monosílabos.

Pobre, seguro su jefe es inaguantable.

-Hey, ¿Y cuando iremos por tus cosas, Mimi?- preguntó Tai, sirviéndose un poco más de puré.

-Pues, diría que mañana mismo- sonreí, emocionada –Sora me dijo que no tenían ningún plan, así que podrían echarnos una mano con la mudanza, ¿Qué dicen?

-¡Claro!

-Yo… tengo cosas que hacer- dijo repentinamente Yamato.

Sora y Tai lo miraron extrañados, yo no quise prestarle atención, seguro con la banda estará más indispuesto en los siguientes días, pero aquello no pareció pasarle por la cabeza a Yagami, pues luego de unos segundos de silencio puso muy mala cara.

-¿Un domingo?

-Sí. Un domingo- soltó indiferente, revolviendo la ensalada.

-B-Bueno… realmente no será necesario que también esté Matt…- añadí, tratando de aligerar el ambiente –No es LA Mudanza. Así que está bien.

Seguimos en silencio por un momento más, hasta que se me ocurrió la "brillante idea" de interrumpirlo. Todo por proponer algo para divertirnos.

-Ehm, Sora, ¿Qué piensas hacer para tu cumpleaños, eh?

-Aún falta para ello- rió, y aunque era cierto, de todos su cumpleaños era el próximo –Pero realmente quisiera hacer algo sencillo, igual no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la playa?- todos me miraron sorprendidos -¡Será estupendo! Verán, mi tío tiene una casa de verano en Okinawa, incluso tiene varias habitaciones, para el resto. ¡Podemos aprovechar tu cumpleaños para ir!

-¡Me gusta la idea!- se animó Tai.

-Por mí está muy bien, nos viene de maravillas un poco de sol- concordó, luego miró a su novio con expresión suave -¿No, Matt?

-Yo… Creo que estaré ocupado. Ya saben, con la banda.

Mi amiga lo miró consternada.

-¿Cómo sabes que estarás ocupado en el 2 de septiembre?

Nuevamente, el mismo ambiente se adueñó de la mesa, y esta vez Tai dejo caer sonoramente sus cubiertos sobre su plato, cual ya estaba vacío.

-Vaya, ¿También estarás ocupado en el cumpleaños de tu novia? Que coincidencia que sean dos fechas que incluyan a Mimi en el plan.

Yamato y Sora voltearon a ver a Taichi rápidamente, el primero con bastante indiferencia y la segunda con ganas de estrangular al moreno. Este mantuvo la mirada con el Ishida, como si se tratara de alguna competencia de miradas asesinas en las que en sus mentes visualizan una pelea a muerte.

Yo, en cambio, me quedé estática, sin saber qué decir realmente.

Comprendía perfectamente que yo era una piedra en el zapato para Yamato. Es bastante obvio, a mi parecer. Pero jamás creí ser tan insoportable como para evadirme un domingo o en el cumpleaños de su novia, ¿Tanto me repugna? Ya sabía yo que para lidiar con el Ishida hace falta ser callado como Koushirou, madura como Sora y tolerante como Taichi, y cabe destacar que yo padezco las anteriores. Me gusta hablar, me gusta ser infantil y me quejo por todo, pero nunca vi aquello como una razón para odiarme. No tengo rollo con la indiferencia, a pesar de que no suelo durar mucho tiempo a solas con gente así, pero que sea descaradamente antipático con mi persona me agarró fuera de base. Y creo que Taichi es bastante sincero como para confirmar mis sospechas.

Estaba mega comprobado que Yamato no me soporta.

Y la idea de mudarme aquí ya no suena tan increíble como antes.

-Permiso.

La voz del rubio me sacó de mis cavilaciones, percatándome de que se había levantado de la mesa llevando su plato con él y ubicándolo de mala gana en el fregadero, todo en absoluto silencio. Sora masajeaba su frente dándose paciencia, y Taichi miraba su plato con el ceño bien fruncido. Yo, en cambio, seguí con la mirada a Yamato hasta que se perdió en el pasillo, y quien luego de unos cuantos pasos se encerró en su cuarto. En, repito, absoluto silencio.

Ya estaba ideando un tema para aligerar el ambiente, cuando en eso Sora se levanta de la mesa con rostro apenado.

-Yo… disculpa su actitud, Mimi. Está cansado, hoy no le fue muy bien que digamos y… bueno, ya sabes que se obstina con facilidad.

-Por mí que se vaya a la mismísima mierda- refunfuñó Tai, sin percatarse de que Sora no había discutido su forma de hablar. Ésta ahora tenía expresión cansada.

-No se preocupen por eso- traté de restarle importancia. Obviamente, intento fallido –Disculpen si fui inoportuna.

Sora negó con la cabeza.

Y por más que intentó sonar convincente con un "No tuviste nada que ver en esto", nada era un consuelo cuando ya era bastante claro que gracias a mí la agradable velada se había acabado, y no necesariamente porque yo lo haya querido. Lo único que quise fue ser simpática, tratar de remediar la vergonzosa noche anterior. Pero vaya que volví a meter la pata. Tenía que haberlo previsto al menos, ya sabiendas lo mal que nos la llevábamos el Ishida y yo.

Bueno, pudo haber sido peor, ¿No?

* * *

**| Yamato |**

Al cerrar la puerta el silencio siguió, pero no faltó mucho para que empezara a oír unos cuantos murmullos. Algunos eran en voz alta, a la defensiva, y otros eran disimuladamente controlados. Era fácil reconocer de quienes se trataban. Y fue por ello que me levanté de la mesa, de esa forma tan maleducada como pareció ser, porque no estoy de humor para estar accediendo cualquier plan que propuso Tachikawa.

No estoy de humor porque 1, mi nuevo jefe es un real hijo de perra, 2, me gané una reprimenda por parte de mi banda por haber sido tan altanero, y 3, Mimi está viviendo en mi casa, sin mi autorización, porque a Sora y a Tai les sabe a mierda mi opinión al respecto porque, pues, ES Mimi.

Mejor dicho, estoy encabronado. Porque mi día ha sido fatal. Y nadie puede esperar que hoy justamente me sienta a gusto cerca de una persona a la cual nunca soporté.

Hoy simplemente no era un día para ser simpático, amable y conversador. Pues en el puesto de Koushirou no estaba un chico pelirrojo con baja estatura, sereno y de pocas pero necesarias palabras, _no_, en lugar de eso estaba una castaña parlanchina con obsesión por las compras. Una que no ha parado de hablar sobre cosas estúpidas como lo es la moda, y lo mucho que le gustaría dejar en bancarrota a su padre –lo insinúa con otras palabras-. Ríe demasiado, alardea demasiado. ¡Y no me vengan con que es demasiado simpática como para ver aquello como un defecto!

Por más que lo intentaba no me podía hacer la idea de que ese será el puesto de ella de ahora en adelante. Y quizás por esa razón estaba así, ya que hoy no solo había descubierto que mi jefe bien podría ser parte del reparto de Horrible Bosses, sino que también ya estaba dicho que hoy será el primer día de quien sabe cuántos meses en los que tendré que compartir piso con Mimi Tachikawa. Como si no tener privacidad con mi novia fuera suficiente. Y puede que sea desconsiderado, sabiendo "Lo mal que la está pasando" –supuestamente, pues yo la veo muy contenta y parlanchina como siempre-, pero nadie puede esperar que abra los brazos y le dé la bienvenida a la familia a una persona que he considerado como una simple conocida, y el sentimiento es mutuo. Simplemente como eso.

Me alejé de mi puerta tras prender la luz de mi habitación, y a la vez alejándome de los continuos murmullos que ahora eran acompañados por los platos en el fregadero. Al sentarme y sentir los pies libres de la presión de mis zapatos suspiré. En estos momentos sería genial un cigarro.

Con un suspiró me recosté completamente en mi cama, tratando de ignorar el dolor de cabeza que tenía en aquel momento. A los pocos segundos ya mis músculos no estaban tensos, y en cuestión de nada estaría en los brazos del hijo de Hipnos, sumido en un total sueño.

Eso, si no hubiese sido porque alguien tocara la puerta.

_**Toc, toc, toc…**_

-¿Matt?

Reconocí la voz de mi novia sin ningún problema, y antes de pensar en levantarme y abrir la puerta ella ya había asomado la cabeza. Parecía cohibida, quizás porque ya sabía que yo andaba de un humor de perros, así que tratando de relajarla sonreí un poco, permitiéndole la entrada sin que sea necesario.

-Hola.

-Hola…- me miró dudosa –¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, amor.

Pero entonces detrás de ella entró Taichi, ambos cerrando la puerta al entrar.

Aquello me enfadó.

–Me refería a Sora únicamente.

-Matt, solo venimos a hablar…- suspiró -¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, estoy cansado, es todo.

-Hace nada querías celebrar- soltó Yagami -¿Por qué no eres más sincero y nos dices que estás así por Mimi?

-Tai, dijimos que no pelearíamos- le recordó mi novia con voz cansada.

Él bufó, para luego decir en un murmullo audible a mis oídos:

-El que anda con ganas de pelear y con un humor de perros desde que llegó Mimi es él.

Me levanté de mi cama, harto del mismo tema, y me aproximé a ambos. Más específicamente a él.

-Ella no es mucha cosa como para que influya en mi estado de ánimo.

-¿Quieres ver algo que sí influirá en tu rostro?- me amenazó remangándose el brazo derecho.

-Oigan, ¡Oigan!- me empujó sutilmente, al igual que a él, interponiéndose entre los dos -¿Qué rayos les pasa? Mimi está afuera esperando a que salgamos, ¡En paz!, ¿Y ustedes piensan molerse a golpes aquí? ¿En qué rayos están pensando?

-¡¿Cómo vamos a salir en paz si él se está comportando como un cabrón con ella? Eh, ¿Me oíste? ¡Como un cabrón!

-¡Paren he dicho! ¡Y bajen la voz, demonios!- susurró molesta, empujándonos hasta separarnos a 2 metros de ella –Tai, Yamato tendrá sus razones, las cuales discutiremos ahorita, ¡Sin puños! Y Matt…- volteó a verme -No queríamos incomodarte, ¿Sabes? Mimi es nuestra amiga, y si tú se lo permitieras también sería tu amiga. ¿De verdad es muy difícil que se la lleven bien?

-Yo… simplemente no me gusta la idea, Sora- dije, ya cansado, esta vez sintiendo el dolor de cabeza acuchillándome la sien –Es todo.

-¿Por qué?- insistió mi novia, tomándole el puño a Tai cual había apretado tras mi confesión.

-Mierda, Sora… Porque simplemente no quiero que viva con nosotros, ¿Entiendes? Nunca me la he llevado bien con Mimi, ¿Cómo en más de 10 años no hemos podido ser amigos y pretenden que lo seamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo ahora? ¡Es absurdo!

-¡Eres un egoísta, con lo mal que la está pasando ella te pones con eso!- me gritó Yagami.

-¡No empiecen de nuevo! Matt, ella es nuestra amiga…

-¡La de ustedes! ¡Porque yo no la soporto!- grité, agotado del mismo tema y de mis intentos por evadirlo.

Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose nos hizo callar de inmediato cualquier improperio en mente. Los tres miramos la puerta, sorprendidos, especialmente Sora y Taichi porque no se esperaban ser escuchados. Mi novia había contenido la respiración y Tai por poco se clava las uñas en la palma de su mano, seguro con ganas de torturarme por haber gritado lo último con ella cerca la puerta. Yo, más incomodo que de lo normal, me tomé el puente de la nariz, respirando hondo y así calmar el dolor de cabeza que me estaba azotando. Y, como para empeorar las cosas, no podía pensar en algo que pueda servir como camuflaje para las cosas que había dicho. Por muy poco que me importe.

-Oigan, está bien- pausa –Puedo lidiármelas sola, ¡En serio!

Miré de reojo, notando entonces la expresión de dolor que poseía Tachikawa en su rostro. Sonreía, con una de esas sonrisas que suelen convencerte al instante, pero al llegar a su mirada sentías un mal sabor, porque realmente no estaba sonriendo. Sus ojos color miel reflejaban cualquier sentimiento de desilusión posible, brillaban incluso, como si en cualquier momento fuera capaz de derramar lágrimas. Me miró fugazmente, incluso, pero al corresponderla apartó la mirada como si la mía quemara, mirando el suelo apretando los labios.

Tai entonces caminó hacia ella, ubicándose en frente para posar sus manos en cada hombro, ganando todo su panorama visual. Presentí que la miraba como suele hacerlo con Hikari, con aquel deje protector que siempre suele percibirse en un momento así. Ella en cambio trató de convencerlo una vez más con su sonrisa, pero no lo logró, pues luego tuvo que desviar su mirada.

-Mimi… Sabemos que puedes hacer cualquier cosa tú sola, pero queremos que te quedes, con nosotros.

-Tai, escucha, yo entiendo, ¡De verdad! Además, que viva aquí solo traerá problemas. No quiero causar molestias.

-No lo harás princesa, solo nos harás felices. ¿Sabes lo muy entusiasmado que estoy con que vivas con nosotros? Allá él si tiene problemas existenciales y no puede disfrutar de tu compañía.

Bastardo…

-Taichi- separándose de él –Lo lamento, pero no quiero esto, que se peleen por culpa mía, y no digas que no porque es así- luego me miró a mí, y esta vez a mí me costó mantener la mirada –De verdad disculpa todo esto, Yamato. No quería que las cosas resultaran de esta manera, créeme. Es más, ahora mismo me estoy yendo. No pienso quedarme aquí y ver como se separan por costa mía- Taichi trató de decir algo, ella lo detuvo –Discúlpame, pero no quiero vivir con ustedes.

-No, Mimi…

-Yamato.

Miré hacia mi lado, donde se suponía que debería estar mi novia. Me percaté de su semblante serio, más de lo que alguna vez pude ver en mi vida, y me miraba fijamente con ojos fríos y el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesta, estaba furiosa, y se contenía, el problema era qué la había hecho enojar tanto como para que me mirara de esa manera.

-Dile que se quede.

-¿Qué?- me desconcerté, pero luego analicé pronto sus palabras –Espera, Sora. Ella acaba de decir que…

-¡Cállate!- me gritó, acercándose amenazante a mí -¡Eres un insensible, Yamato Ishida! ¡EL PEOR!- yo sentí que dejaba de respirar, ¿Sora me estaba gritando? -¿Acaso eres sordo o no nos oíste? ¡Ella nos necesita, A NOSOTROS, y tú lo único que has hecho en todo el día es comportarte como un…! ¡UY!- me señaló pronto con el dedo, evitando cualquier tipo de defensa que pude haber hecho en lo que tuve de oportunidad –Pensarás en sus defectos, en lo mucho que no la soportas y como te gustaría que no viviera con nosotros, ¡Pero te tengo una noticia! ¡Nosotros conocemos sus cualidades, sabemos lo mucho que la queremos y como nos gustaría que viviera con nosotros!

-¡Sora…!- trató de calmar Tachikawa, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Te amo Matt, pero no toleraré que seas un grosero con mi mejor amiga, ni mucho menos cuando en estos momentos está pasando por algo así. ¡Ella no está buscando donde vivir porque el engendro de su novio se revolcó con una perra y la dejó a ella en la calle! ¡Ella está buscando con QUIEN vivir porque es insoportable estar solo en un momento así! ¡Tú más que nadie debes saber lo INSOPORTABLE que es estar solo!

-¡BASTA!

Y con el grito se escuchó un llanto, cual fue aumentando gradualmente. Ambos, Sora y yo, observamos atónitos como la protagonista de nuestra discusión se desplomaba en los brazos de Taichi, llorando sin poder contenerse. Hipeaba y se encogía con cada sollozo, y no era capaz de verle su rostro al tenerlo cuidadosamente escondido en el pecho de mi amigo. Vi con mis propios ojos su sufrimiento, el dolor palpable que desprendía con cada gemido. Hasta sentí una desagradable opresión en el pecho. Primera vez en mi vida me apené muchísimo por ella. Pues, sin lugar a dudas, no estaba llorando infantilmente como lo hacía cuando se rompía una uña o algo por el estilo, no, lloraba en serio, aferrándose a la camisa de Tai como si temiera ser arrebatada de la única cosa que la mantenía en pie.

Mimi, la parlanchina, quejona, infantil y malcriada Mimi Tachikawa estaba llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de mi amigo, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y entonces comprendí que, por primera vez en mi vida, admitía que Taichi tenía razón.

Me había comportado como un _grandísimo_ cabrón.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Pues sí, Matt, fuiste un hijo de… con Mimi u.u Que bueno que lo tengas claro.

Jaja, ¡Hola a todos! Aquí el segundo capítulo, como lo prometí. Me siento realizada al tenerlo ya listo, ya sabiendas lo complicada que soy para actualizar, ¡Pero miren no más! Me merezco un aplauso al menos, ¿No? O mejor un Review, que es más accesible que un plauso xD Ja. Para serles franca ya tengo el siguiente listo, y con este Fic me he dicho que al publicar un capitulo debo tener los dos siguientes ya listos. Suena un poco extraño, pero es que no quiero que se repita lo de IH, as'i que esta ser'a mi técnica de actualización precoz xD Anyway, que tal les pareció este cap? Yo de cierta manera me entretuve escribiéndolo, aunque en algunas partes se me torn'o monótono. Pero vamos, no puedo incluir a Mimi en la vida de los chicos de un sopetón, asi que vamos con calma. Eso mismo va con el Mimato… espero que sean pacientes ya que no habr'a Mimato por ahora, aunque s'i de una forma indirecta.

Ahora, con respecto al capitulo, seguro se llevaron algunas sorpresitas… Vamos a estar claros, con la edad que tienen y con 4 meses encima es obvio que ya Yamato y Sora hayan entrado a ese nivel. Y repito, no pienso vendarme los ojos con esta pareja, que aunque no la comparto s'i la acepto, ya que después de todo as'i termino Digimon 02. En lo personal me gusta como se relacionan los chicos con Mimi, es decir, Tai sobreprotector, Sora maternal y Yamato… bueno, siendo Yamato xD Son herramientas que necesito para que el Mimato nazca de la manera m'as real posible. Ya que est'a claro que de un d'ia para otro Mimi y Matt no pueden enamorarse, ¿Cierto? Bueno, no me adentrar'e m'as en ello. Ustedes entender'an luego.

Bien, detalles, detalles… Mmm… Sora y Tai estudiando la misma carrera; Derecho. En el 02 Tai se gradu'o como abogado, ¿Recuerdan? Tengo algo planeado para Sora pero quise de cierta forma que haya sido ella quien llevara a Taichi al mundo de la abogacía. En cuanto a Matt, ¿Qu'e piensan de su logro? ¿A que no est'a genial? No tengo mucho conocimiento en el tema de disqueras o grupos reconocidos en Japon, pero ahi vamos.

A ver… ¿Que mas podria decirles? Ah, si! 14 rrs! Nada mas ni nada menos! Me siento realmente halagada porque la verdad no esperaba que esta historia sea tan bien recibida! :D Es genial! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que son excelentemente recibidos! Alguna duda o sugerencia sera respondido por este medio en el siguiente cap, ya que aunque pueda respondar directamente a sus cuentas se me torna mas tedioso, y mi tiempo es limitado, asi que con respuestas breves y necesarias responderé sus reviews -que estan super entretenidos!- :D Aquí:

**Natsuki Aiko: **Por supuesto que hay Takari, y s'i los incluir'e próximamente :) Gracias por comentar!

**LadyMimato:** Lady, querida! Que halagada me siento, jaja! Mil gracias por todos tus comentarios, y yo también me alegro mucho de publicar esta historia :D Espero que hayas disfrutado este cap! n.n Un kiss!

**Tefy.1202:** Jaja, hola chica que sabe como alegrar a una chantajista! :D Muchas gracias por comentaaar!

**NibiruStar:** Nibi, que agradable leer tu comentario! Pues yo también espero no tener problemas para actualizar! Me entretiene un monton escribir esta historia, pero lo hago m'as que nada por ustedes. Mil gracias por tu comentario y espero leerte pronto! Un kiss :D

**Stephanie:** Hey, Steph! Que alegría que te haya gustado! :D Pues s'i, debemos cambiar esa costumbre, ¿No? Ya que me romper'as el corazoncito de lo contrario, con lo lindo que es leer tus reviews! Gracias por animarme a escribir y por leer mis historias! Encantada! n.n

**Vicucha:** Vicky linda! Jaja, a mi también me gustaría empezar con una interaccion m'as directa entre los chicos, pero pasito a pasito, ya que se sabe que entre ellos en Digimon no hubo NADA, ya que ni eran amigos –Fatal!-. Trato de aferrarme a la realidad de ambas temporadas, pero ya ver'as que el Mimato ser'a pronto. Muchas gracias por comentar y por decir cosas tan geniales! Y con decirte que estaba tan nerviosa con la reacción que tomarian ustedes con el Sorato y la primera persona… Pero que fino! Gracias! :D Siempre es genial leer tus comentarios!

**Eri-sshi:** ERIIII! Jajaja siempre me rio con lo que escribes! Y no te preocupes por lo corto o largo, para m'i tiene muchísimo valor el solo hecho que dejen un comentario :) Y s'i, hay Sorato! Sorry about that, dear… pero para lo que quiero en este Fic necesitamos un poco de obstáculos para Mimi y Matt. Ya vas a ver que todo tiene una razón de ser. Y en cuanto a la vida de roommates, pronto! Aunque te comento que ser'a bastante interesante ;) jujuju! Gracias por comentar, un kiiiiiss!

**0-aThErY-0:** Holaa! Ya te acepte :D Muchas gracias por comentar y por tu dedicación a hacerme feliz con tus reviews *.* No hay nada que me alegre m'as que lean y me lo hagan saber! Muchas muchas gracias! :D

**Mimi Hyuga:** Que alivio que este tipo de narración no haya sido tedioso para ti! Uff, un peso menos! Jaja, pero es que estaba tan preocupada por eso… Y claro que Tokumori y los dem'as saldrían, son como mi firma personal xD Gracias a ti por leer y escribir, que me ha animado un monton! Prometo poner lo mejor de m'i en esta historia! :D Y nuevamente gracias por seguirme con mis locuras, querida! Un kissisote!

**Darkywitch:** Darky, me entristece saber que te sientas identificada con Mimi por lo que está pasando :( Pero indiferentemente como terminen las cosas, toda experiencia tiene algo positivo, así que no te preocupes que todo resultará bien! Como bien me digo siempre, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero leerte pronto! :D

**Princesa de Rosa:** Rose! Gracias por tu comentario, y también gracias por haber estado pendiente por este Fic :D Es genial! Un kiss!

**Rolling Girl:** Hey, Gravi! Que Review tan increíble! No te odio, y no lo hago por haberme dejado soberano comentario y depaso decir cosas tan estupendas! Pero si no quieres que me de puchero –que son mortales jaja- escríbeme algo apenas puedas, ya que se me hizo tan divertido leerte! Que bueno que te haya gustado como desarrollé las perspectivas de los chicos. No est'a nada fácil, ya que tengo que estar bien pendiente de no poner a Matt medio maricon –ya que soy mujer, después de todo xD- y tratar de pensar como una "sifrinita" para escribir desde el punto de vista de Mimi. Pero bueno, lo que importa es que les haya gustado! :D Y jaja, como me rei sobre lo de Michael! Vamos, que el chico no es tan malo, es simplemente demasiado chico bueno, aunque también la onda americanizada no va conmigo –soy bien latina, gracias xD-, pero s'i concuerdo contigo en este fic, ya que lo pondré como un estúpido, disculpen las fans de él u.u Y bueno, yo s'i no podría tener favs del Sorato, ya que en mi cabecita loca no me entr'a un Matt sin Mimi xD –mentira, que se quede solo en mi cabecita y conmigo, juju-, pero es bueno saber que no te molesta la temporal presencia de esta pareja, aunque tranquila que pronto cambiara :) MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU MEGA SUPER HIPER COMENTARIO, Gravi! Fue genial leerte! Y espero leerte pronto, que me entretuvo un monton, jaja! Un beso gigante y gracias por leer! See ya!

**1Azul Tachikawa:** Jaja, muchas gracias por comment Azul! :D Y conmigo en este fandom nunca se acabaran muaja :] saludos!

**Vitta Love:** Graciaaas! Feliz porque te haya gustado! Espero que disfrutes este tambien! :)

Aviso que suelo inventar apodos sin razón alguna xD

Y ya, que me duelen los dedos de tanta N/A xD

Errorcitos y un extraño acentico al lado de alguna letra significa que mi teclado es americano –por lo que no tengo ni enie ni acentos xD- y también porque a veces me pongo burra para escribir… u.u sorry por ello!

En fin, por ahora no se me ocurre nada mas que decir. Quieren contactarme? Entren a mi perfil y verán como. Tambien pueden buscarme como Vai Niella en Face… estare encantada de tenerles por ahí! :D

Adorándolos enormemente por sus fantásticos comentarios…!

_Atte._

**Vai**

**POSDATA (11-05-2012): **Mi gente querida! Tengo noticias un poco malas :( Tengo que irme de viaje por un mes y no estoy muy segura de poder actualizar en aquel tiempo! Que horror, lo se, pero les estoy siendo honesta, y aunque me moriría por actualizar no puedo, ya que lo veo complicado con la coneccion, el corregir los capítulos, etc… Disculpen de corazón por este asunto, ya que seguro no se lo esperaban, y es que yo tampoco. Espero que puedan entender y que sean pacientes para la siguiente actualización. Un beso y disculpen de nuevo! :( Me esforzare por cumplir mi promesa de actualizar cada dos semanas! Y si puedo antes sin duda lo hare! Un kiss!


	3. Convivencia

**Roommates**

_By: Vainiella_

* * *

Capítulo 3

"**Convivencia"**

_-Como chicha y limonada….-_

* * *

**| Yamato |**

**N**o había dormido en toda la noche.

Y es que, luego del incidente de ayer, era poco probable conciliar el sueño cuando mi conciencia no estaba del todo tranquila. Si es que puede decirse "del todo" cuando la sensación de sentirme como un cabrón aun no se esfumaba. Para ser precisos, aumentaba con el pasar los minutos.

Claro, el hecho de ver a Tachikawa llorar como lo había hecho anoche no debería influir en el concepto que tengo sobre ella, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía la necesidad de mostrarme compasivo con ella, darle una mano o no ser tan jodidamente patán en su presencia. Quería, por más increíble que parezca, disculparme. Y asegurarme de que su salud mental no se verá afectada por mi causa, a pesar de no haber sido yo quien la engañó descaradamente con otra.

Cualquier cosa que me haga sentir menos culpable.

Ya que, además de Tachikawa, me preocupaba por el condenado dolor de cabeza que tenía, y cual presentía que disminuiría notoriamente al hacer las paces con ella. Y con Sora.

Suspiré con frustración, recordando el trato frio de mi novia horas antes, sintiéndome juzgado como un criminal bajo un foco de luz incandescente. Pensé en lidiar con ella, aligerar un poco la tensión o al menos conseguir una mirada cálida de su parte, pero en lugar de ello huí de su mirada recriminatoria, alegando que tenía algo importante que hacer con respecto a la banda.

Y pues, aquí me encontraba, en el mirador de Fuji TV, haciendo… nada, y aunque el efecto relajante no es tan eficiente en el día como lo es en la noche, al menos se me despeja un poco la mente, y no le prestaba mucha atención al bullicio de las personas que me rodeaban. Ni mucho menos a las miradas prometedores de algunas chicas, quienes cuchicheaban si pedirme el autógrafo o no. Yo solo esperaba que mi actitud antisocial les dé una idea de cuál era mi opinión al respecto.

Claro, nadie parecía entender la señal.

-Hey, guapo. Eres Yamato Ishida, ¿No?- quiso confirmar una de ellas, quien parecía ser la más osada por aquel estúpido sobrenombre.

Hice un movimiento positivo con mi cabeza, sin mucho interés por intercambiar palabras con ellas.

-¡Viste que sí era tonta!- le refunfuñó a su amiga, retomando su atención hacia mi –No sabíamos si eras o no, pues de frente estas mucho más guapo.

-¡Nina!

-Ya, si seguro él lo sabe- la pelinegra se encogió de hombros, para luego sonreírme de forma coqueta ignorando por completo a su compañera de lentes redondos y apariencia tímida –¿Esperas a alguien? Pensábamos pedirte un autógrafo, pero estando aquí tan solo nos pareció más razonable hacerte un poco de compañía, ¿No hay problema?

Fruncí el ceño.

Estas niñas no deben pasar los 15, ¿Y se ofrecen en darme compañía de esa forma tan descarada?

No es que me moleste el interés del sexo femenino por darme cualquier clase de compañía –soy hombre, después de todo-, pero tengo 22 años, y definitivamente no es mi estilo recibir aquella clase de atención por niñas colegiales, pues definitivamente no es mi estilo esa clase de mujer.

Por esa razón estaba con Sora, quien lejos de ser infantil u osada como estas dos, era una mujer, y con la cual se puede mantener una conversación madura.

-Espero a mi novia.

La pelinegra, quien creía su futuro acertado en mi compañía, le cambió radicalmente su expresión. La otra chica, en cambio, hizo una reverencia de disculpas y jaló a su compañera lejos de mí, no sin antes repetirme varias veces que las disculpara.

Bueno, al menos nadie me perseguirá o se me aferrará al brazo, supongo.

-Vaya, en lo de rompecorazones saliste a tu madre, definitivamente.

Volteé a mi derecha, encontrándome entonces con la figura de un hombre cincuentón de rostro cansado y ojeroso, llevando en una de sus manos un vaso desechable de café a medio acabar mientras que la otra se escondía en su bolsillo. Era inevitable notar las canas que ya marcaban territorio en su cabello castaño, al igual que algunas acentuadas líneas de expresión que más que la edad ha sido el stress el creador de éstas. Las mismas arrugas que tendría un hombre divorciado y trabajador de su edad.

-Hola, papá.

Hiroaki Ishida era, más que mi padre, todo lo que yo no quiero ser al cumplir los 50. Nuestras personalidades, cuales se caracterizaban en palabras claves pero muy pocas y de iniciativa nula por algún gesto fraternal, eran tan similares que chocaban. Nos parecíamos tanto pero a la vez nos repelamos como polos del mismo lado.

Quizás por eso fue que apenas tuve la oportunidad de independizarme lo hice, y no es que me hayan abierto la puerta dándome la bienvenida a la realidad a punta de patadas, la verdad, su reacción ante mi decisión fue 5 segundos de silencio con rostro pensativo, 5 segundos más con murmullos y un rostro preocupado, y finalmente una insípida pero oportuna frase como "Vale, solo no hagas tonterías". Supongo que aquella fue su manera de decirme "Cuídate y sé prudente". Tampoco hay que exigirle mucho a su lado paterno.

-Hoy no has tenido un día bueno, ¿No?- me preguntó ubicándose a mi lado, compartiendo la misma vista panorámica del Puente Arcoíris_(1)_.

-Algo…- respondí encogiéndome de hombros –Pudo haber empezado mejor.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Sonreí burlón, mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa hablar de mi vida personal?

-No te emociones, no soy bueno dando concejos –frunció el ceño –Tampoco es que me hagas mucho caso.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Y? ¿Problemas con Sora?

-En realidad, gracias a un problema ahora tengo problemas con ella- saqué de mi bolsillo un cigarrillo y lo encendí en mi boca, aspirando de inmediato el veneno que aunque para algunos suene sin sentido resultaba ser un alivio. No llevaba mucho tiempo en este vicio, pero siempre me preocupaba por cargar una caja de cigarrillos en el bolsillo, por más que mis allegados me juzguen por ello –Tai y Sora quieren que Mimi se mude con nosotros.

-¿Mimi? ¿Qué no es que vive en USA?

-Vivía. Terminó con el novio y tomó el primer avión a Japón- bufé. De solo pensar en la situación de forma resumida suena demasiado estúpido.

-Y tú no quieres que viva con ustedes.

-Por supuesto que no quiero. ¿Acaso no la recuerdas?

-Sí… pero en aquel entonces era una niña, Matt. No puedes culparla.

-Pues ahora tiene 20 años, ya está bastante grande para la malcriadez.

Llegó un momento en que las personas a nuestro alrededor se marcharon, pues ya la hora rayaba en las 12 y muchos la consideraban el mejor momento para comer.

Mi padre siguió a mi lado, observando el Puente Arcoíris conmigo, contemplando únicamente la estructura por la falta de juego de luces debido a la hora. Solo en las noches se podía apreciar el porqué del nombre de aquel puente… y por ello, siempre y cuando esté pasando por una situación similar, venía en la noche a contemplar la misma vista en completo silencio ya que no estaba abierta la entrada para el público a partir de las 6 de la tarde, y todo gracias a que mi padre trabaja en Fuji TV por lo que me permitían el acceso a esas horas.

Seguimos en silencio hasta que repentinamente Hiroaki rió por lo bajo, atrayendo mi atención.

-¿Qué hay de gracioso?

-No es nada, solo recordé de cuando eras pequeño- lo miré con una ceja enarcada –Verás, fue antes de que tu madre y yo nos divorciáramos. Tenías como 7 años… Tu hermano tenía 3 y lo que lo consentíamos bastante por ser el menor- sonrió levemente, mirando hacia el exterior como si estuviera viendo el recuerdo –No sé si fue porque era el primer día de clases de Takeru… pero tu madre queriendo que saliera tan bien como fue tu primer día que olvidó por completo hacerte tu bento. Armaste un berrinche que terminaste por quitarle el bento a tu hermano y te lo comiste tú solo, en frente de todos mientras Tk lloraba a moco suelto.

Traté de imaginarme siendo tan malcriado como me describía mi padre, pero me sentía tan avergonzado por ello que no quise ni graficarlo.

-Fui un niñato mimado.

-No, tuviste toda la razón de ponerte así, eras un niño y no podíamos esperar otra reacción. Por mucho que me haya provocado darte una buena nalgada.

-¿Para qué me cuentas esto?

-Porque estás siendo ese niño otra vez, Matt. El bento es la vida a la que te has acostumbrado llevar, por lo que…- me miró con una mirada sugestiva –…Mimi es Tk, y le estás arrebatando la oportunidad de tener su bento, solo porque se olvidaron del tuyo por un momento.

-Tienes razón….

-Lo sé.

-…Eres malo dando consejos.

Me sacudió el pelo con su mano libre, tal y como me hacía de niño. Quizás influido por la nostalgia en la que fue sumido momentáneamente.

-Regresa, haz las paces con tu novia y dale la bienvenida a Mimi. Quizás no te guste la idea de que viva con ustedes, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor luego se la llevan bien, o capaz terminan siendo mejores amigos.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Solo inténtalo, y comparte tu bento con ella.

-Basta, deja de dar concejos, papá.

-Te lo advertí- dijo riendo, para luego arrebatarme el cigarrillo de mi boca y apagarlo en los ceniceros metálicos de las papeleras –Y deja de una vez esa porquería, por el amor a Kami. No llegarás ni a mi edad- me dio la espalda y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida, no sin antes levantar la mano en señal de despedida mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniendo el café sin acabar –No te pierdas, Yamato.

-Igual tú…

Pocos minutos después me encontré completamente solo, con mis pensamientos y mi silencio. En mi cabeza se repetían las palabras de mi padre, las de Sora y las de Tai, una y otra vez con la misma secuencia recalcando cada cosa en mi cerebro. Quería negar que ellos tienen la razón. Quería hacerme el desentendido, y seguir mi vida como la había vivido siempre, pero mi jodida consciencia me decía lo contrario, y aquello era "Sabes que la cagaste, reconócelo y haz algo".

El asunto era que no sabía exactamente qué hacer. No tenía mucha iniciativa que digamos en cuanto a solucionar problemas amistosos se refiere.

Seguí sin moverme, sin apartar mi vista del puente arcoíris… y por un breve instante el ventanal que me separaba del aire fresco del exterior se transformó en una pantalla, una que me revelaba mi persona a los 7 años arrebatándole el bento a una niña de 6 con pijamas rosas que lloraba desconsolada. Y por más producto de mi imaginación que pudo haber sido, no cabía duda de que ya me estaba carcomiendo la consciencia, y que aquella versión pequeña de Mimi Tachikawa me lo estaba restregando en la cara.

* * *

**| Mimi |**

-Sora…

-Mimi, no sigas.

-Pero es que…

Tai entró repentinamente al apartamento con la última maleta, protagonista del segundo viaje que tuvo que hacer al carro para ir a buscarla. En la sala se encontraban agrupadas mis 5 maletas, 6 en total con la que trajo Taichi. El pobre por poco le da algo al ver todo lo que tenía que trasladar, pero no se quejó mucho al recordar lo que eso significaba, y ahora que dejaba la última maleta en el suelo una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro. Sora también hizo lo mismo.

-Ahora sí, es oficial- dijo el moreno limpiándose el sudor de la frente -¡Tenemos una nueva "Roommate"!

-Bueno, sí… mientras busco un apartamento estudio.

-Mimi, ya, ¿Quieres? No vivirás en ningún otro lado. Vivirás con nosotros, al menos hasta que vuelvas a USA.

-Creo que regresaré a USA pronto entonces.

Repentinamente me vi flotando hasta terminar el hombro de Taichi tal y como un saco de patatas. Claro está, que no parecía pesar lo mismo al cargarme con tanta facilidad.

-¡Ay, Tai!

-Ya está dicho, princesa. No irás a ningún lado- empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, siendo seguidos por Sora que por segundos sonreía y luego su rostro se tornaba preocupado. Solo cuando ella creía que no la estaba viendo –De ahora en adelante… Esta será tu habitación.

Tai volvió a dejarme en el suelo, solo que esta vez con la puerta de una habitación abierta y conmigo en toda la entrada permitiéndome su vista completa. Era fácil darse cuenta a quien le pertenecía antes, ya sea por los colores o por el estilo simple y práctico, muy Koushirou Izumi. Claro, ya no se encontraban sus pertenencias, pero la calidez seguía ahí, y me gustaba la idea de ocupar una habitación con tan buenas vibras.

Di un paso adentro, y contemplé aquel espacio con una sonrisa luchando por asomarse en mis labios. ¡Me sentía tan a gusto imaginar que esta sería mi nueva habitación! El color menta de las paredes puede ser un poco paliducho para mi estilo, pero quizás cambiarlas a color blanco y combinarlas con unas cortinas rosadas para la ventana quedaría mucho mejor. Y aun recuerdo bien que en el centro de Odaiba había una tienda que vendían los cobertores más lindos que haya visto. Mi madre solía comprar los míos cuando de pequeña vivía en esta ciudad. También una alfombra rosa no vendría nada mal y…

En eso mis pensamientos se detuvieron al instante, recordándome un pequeño detalle del porque este momento no era tan perfecto como debería ser.

-Espera- dije, volteándome hacia mis amigos -¿Están seguros que quieren que viva aquí?

Sora rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Tenemos que dártelo por escrito?

-¡Eh, hablo en serio!

-Y nosotros también, Mimi- dijo después con una sonrisa, acercándose a mí. Seguramente mi puchero logró aquello, pues no es que el humor de Sora en el día de hoy ande en las mejores condiciones –Queremos que te quedes. Olvídate de lo que ocurrió ayer. Fue un comportamiento infantil de parte de Matt.

-¿Yamato Infantil?- reí -¡Creo que mi lado infantil es lo que hace que me odie!

-Ay, Mimi, por Dios, ¡Él no te odia!

-No, tienes razón. No me soporta.

Taichi rió por lo bajo y se acercó a nosotras, sonriente.

-Pues ya vas a ver que terminará queriéndote como nosotros. Sabes que los burros son lentos y hay que darles más tiempo.

-No.

Tai me miró desconcertado.

-De burro lo tiene pero de tonto.

-¡Jaja, tu lo has dicho!- me felicitó Taichi dándome un coscorrón en la cabeza, despelucándome el cabello –Bien, son las 7 de la noche…. Y no sé ustedes pero tengo un hambre de los mil demonios. ¿Qué tal si pedimos una pizza y vemos alguna película interesante?

-¡Suena genial!- concordé contenta, viendo como Taichi salía de la habitación para ir a llamar la pizza. Mi vista entonces se ubicó en el rostro de Sora, quien no se había percatado que una vez más su expresión era preocupada y que yo era lo suficientemente observadora como para darme cuenta –Sora…

Sus ojos me miraron sorprendida, para luego sonreír como si nada.

-Lo siento, ando distraída.

-Creo que la que anda en luto marital soy yo, no tú- le recriminé poniendo mis brazos en jarra, mirándola a la expectativa -¿Por qué no haces las paces con Matt y así estrenas el conjunto que te compré en Senza?

-Mimi, ¿Puedes ser una persona normal por un día y no pensar en el sexo? ¡Alteras mis hormonas!

-Con dos meses sin sexo salvaje a cualquiera se le dispararía las hormonas- contraataqué guiñándole un ojo.

Negó con la cabeza sin poder contener una leve risa, ya sabiendas que conmigo no se puede andar con mala cara. Además de Miyako, Sora era sumamente cercana a mí, también era mi mejor amiga, y era la voz de la razón del grupo completo. Quiero lo mejor para ella, y verla consternada por culpa de la discusión con Ishida me ponía mal, sobre todo al tomar en cuenta que la discusión había sido por causa mía. Ya tenía suficiente con mi etapa depresiva como para también estropear el mundo rosa de mi mejor amiga. No era justo.

Me acerqué a ella y le di un abrazo fuerte y lleno de cariño, siendo correspondida al instante.

-Gracias por todo, Sora. Que estés a mi lado en este momento significa tanto para mí…

-Para eso estamos las amigas.

-Sí. Y como tu amiga que soy, te pido que no discutas con tu novio por mi culpa- Sora se revolvió en mis brazos y yo me separé de ella para mirarla a los ojos –Créeme, es estúpido pelear con alguien que quieres tanto. Te lo digo por experiencia…

Entonces sentí aquel familiar nudo en la garganta y la misma sensación de angustia.

Quizás si… no hubiese peleado tanto con él… si no hubiese sido tan celosa… nada de lo que pasó hubiese ocurrido. Seguiría viviendo en nuestro precioso apartamento, con la oportunidad de despertar a su lado cada mañana y con poder abrazarlo para sentir el calor de su piel. Todo seguiría siendo perfecto, como tiene que ser…

-Mimi…- salí de mi trance y me di cuenta que ahora era yo quien andaba distraída. Sora me miraba con ojos compasivos sin alejarse un centímetro de mí –No pienses en él, ¿De acuerdo? Será nuestro Voldemort personal.

Sonreí.

-¡Hey, chismosas! ¡Vengan a ayudarme con las palomitas!- ambas miramos hacia afuera, escuchando entonces el sonido de cientos de pepitas cayendo al suelo y dispersándose. Seguramente el maíz –Oh, mierda.

-¡Tai!

Sora salió de inmediato de la habitación. Pude escuchar unos cuantos de murmullos antes de dirigirse a Yagami con ganas de matarlo, pues su tendencia a que todo esté perfectamente limpio no estaba siendo perfecta gracias a los actos desastrosos de mi moreno amigo. Y lo peor es que el pobre era cuidadoso, solo que no se le daba bien serlo mientras que una Monica Geller_(2)_ vivía bajo el mismo techo que él. Quizás por eso ella y yo nos la llevábamos tan bien.

Me di la vuelta y continué observando mi nueva habitación. Era bonita, y me gustaba. Quise aproximarme a la ventana para apreciar la vista –que según Sora daba hacia un parquecito cercano-, pero la idea se esfumó de mi cabeza al oír la puerta de la entrada abrir y cerrarse. Y como Tai o Sora me avisarían si tienen que salir y no lo hicieron, eso solo significa una cosa.

Ishida.

-_"¡Que incomodo!"_- me mordí el labio inferior y miré dubitativa hacia afuera, debatiéndome si salir o no de la habitación. No podía asomarme y saludar a Yamato como si nada hubiese pasado y darle la bienvenida a Nuestro apartamento. Eso sería ridículo. Tampoco puedo hacerme la indiferente a lo Ishida Style y compartir con nuestros amigos como si él no existiera, ¡Eso solo complicaría las cosas! No digo que nos la llevemos de mil maravillas como dice Tai –no me imagino siendo la mejor amiga de él-, pero tampoco quiero llevármela precisamente mal, no quiero que el apartamento se vuelva un callejón donde perros y gatos se sacan las garras. Eso sería mil veces más incomodo, sobre todo para Sora y Tai. No podía hacerles eso.

Pero quedarme aquí hasta sacar raíces no era la solución. De alguna u otra manera terminaremos enfrentándonos. Aunque esperaba que sea de forma pacífica.

Inhalé lo más que pude, tratando de darme apoyo. Era ahora, o ahora. Si quería vivir tranquilamente en este lugar tengo que hacer las paces con él.

Pero a decir verdad, el tonto mil veces tonto había sido Yamato, ¡No yo!

-Aquí vamos- me dije decidida, caminando hacia la puerta para luego salir al pasillo de las habitaciones. Tenía las manos vueltas un puño como si me estuviera preparando psicológicamente para una batalla naval. En el pasillo crucé lentamente pero segura a la derecha, que daba hacia la cocina y continuamente hacia la sala. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa que en todo mi panorama visual, a unos pocos metros lejos de mí, se encontraba Yamato, con rostro serio, y que al notar mi presencia sus facciones cambiaron desde la indiferencia y luego a la vergüenza. Pero claro, seguro había sido mi imaginación.

-Mimi, ¿Puedes acercarte? Quiero decirles algo.

Tardé en reaccionar.

¿Ishida me había hablado?

-Ehm… Claro- respondí aún demasiado desconcertada, acercándome a la cocina disminuyendo los metros que me separaban del rubio y ubicándome al lado de Sora, que miraba a Yamato igual de sorprendida como yo.

Tai estaba a la expectativa, sentado en el sofá y con el control remoto en la mano. No le había dado chance de encender el televisor.

-Bien… Bueno- Yamato parecía una computadora procesando 100 GB de información, sin poder concluir en realidad lo que quería decir. Jamás lo había visto de aquella manera, dudoso, avergonzado y dispuesto. Miraba el suelo y las paredes pero en ningún momento a nosotros, y balbuceaba palabras que iniciaban una larga conversación pero parecía serle difícil sincerarse, por muy pocos pelos que tenga en la lengua.

Sora dio un paso hacia él, queriendo apoyarlo, pero Ishida no la dejó.

-Quiero… disculparme con ustedes- soltó finalmente, mirándonos a cada uno –Me comporté injustamente ayer. No sé que me pasó… pero sea lo que sea no fue excusa para haber sido grosero con ninguno. Estuvo mal de mi parte.

-Oye, hermano…- trató de interrumpirlo Taichi, sonriendo a medias y lejos de estar tenso –Tranquilo, no pasó nada. ¿Verdad, Sora?

Todos miramos a Sora, esperando su respuesta. Esta miraba fijamente a Yamato, enternecida pero a la vez conteniéndose. Bajó la mirada un poco dudosa, ahora era ella quien se estaba debatiendo si hacer las paces o no. Estuve a punto de patearla disimuladamente al darse de la dura, ¡Ya Ishida se estaba disculpando con ella! Más le valía no ponerse obtusa si no quería que…

-No tenemos nada que disculparte, Matt- dijo finalmente, pero al subir la mirada y mostrarse sin sonrisa de paz ni nada por el estilo supimos que no había terminado, y seguimos aguardando para que siguiera –Con la que debes disculparte realmente es con Mimi.

Oh, eso no era lo que esperaba.

Yamato me miró y las piernas me temblaron, nuevamente con la misma sensación de nerviosismo que podían causar sin esfuerzo alguno su intimidante mirada. Tuve más ganas todavía de patear a Sora, ¡Con lo que dijo, Ishida me terminará odiando! Encima que me meto a vivir con ellos así de la nada, también su novia dejará de hablarle hasta que se disculpe conmigo.

Desvié la mirada, ya prediciendo en mi fuero interno que vivir en este apartamento será la cosa más difícil que he hecho en mi vida.

-Disculpa por todo, Mimi.

Y claro, tampoco me esperaba aquello.

Miré a Yamato, sin poder creer que estuviera hablando conmigo. Me miraba igual de fijamente como estuvo mirando a Sora, y por alguna extraña razón no me sentí intimidada, ni mucho menos odiada. En su mirada pude denotar sinceridad, y por más imposible que parezca también pude ver remordimiento. ¿Acaso Yamato Ishida se estaba disculpando de corazón conmigo? No podía creerlo.

-Yo… está bien- dije, consternada, mirando a Sora que ya había cambiado su expresión completamente por uno lleno de alivio. Así que supongo que aquella disculpa podía creerse –Discúlpame a mí, por meterme a vivir aquí sin saber cómo te sentirías al respecto.

Había desviado mi mirada al decir mi improvisada disculpa, pero luego cuando volví a corresponder la de Yamato pude ver una sonrisa torcida dibujada en sus labios, una que rara vez he visto pero nunca antes dirigida hacia mí. Y por supuesto, aquello me había dejado bastante sorprendida.

Para ser un amargado de primera, tenía una linda sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora que estamos en paz…- soltó Taichi levantándose de su asiento, y acercándose al Ishida para envolver sus hombros con uno de sus brazos -¿Qué les parece si celebramos el éxito de la banda de Matt que no pudimos celebrar, y el tener a Mimi aquí con nosotros?

-Me parece una estupenda idea- concordó Takenouchi, mirando con ojos dulces a su novio.

Y entonces una vaga idea pasó por mi mente.

Quizás no sea tan difícil ser amiga de Yamato Ishida después de todo.

* * *

**| Yamato |**

-Ya llegué- dije con voz cansada, cerrando la puerta de mi apartamento tras entrar.

Pensándolo bien…

-¡Yamato, acabo de limpiar el piso! ¡Y mira como tienes los zapatos!

Vivir con Mimi Tachikawa era remotamente difícil.

Llevábamos compartiendo piso desde hace… ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos semanas, tres? No estaba seguro, pero desde el día que hicimos las paces ha sido un verdadero reto llevármela bien con ella. Quizás ahora era más llevadero, tomando en cuenta como había sido el primer día que vino al apartamento, pero Tachikawa no era una persona fácil, oh no, su personalidad era realmente chocante, ya sea por sus momentáneos caprichos o su inagotable energía optimista. Desde que llegó siempre está colaborando con algo, y por lo tanto siempre está presente en todo. No es como cualquier otro roommate, que a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo anda en su propio mundo. Mimi, en cambio, siempre quería ser partícipe del nuestro.

Y ya saben que no me gusta tanto la idea. Por no decir en lo absoluto.

Claro, hay que verle el lado bueno, como me dice Sora. Por muy insoportable que pueda presentarse compartir el mismo espacio y aire con ella, hay ciertos factores que antes nos afectaban y que gracias a su presencia ya no son molestia, ya sea en la renta del piso o la división de quehaceres en la casa. Le gustaba tener todo ordenado para cuando todos llegábamos a casa –como en este preciso instante- y siempre nos recibía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con alguna anécdota insulsa de lo que habrá ocurrido en su día, aunque tampoco es que haga mucho. Y aquello lograba animar bastante a nuestros amigos.

-¿Qué?

-Que acabo de limpiar el piso, Yamato. Pareciera como si caminaste sobre fango, así que sácate los zapatos y camina por todo el borde- la miré con una ceja enarcada, aún instalado en mi lugar, y verla con aquella pinta de ama de casa con pañoleta y delantal se me hizo muy gracioso, pero a pesar de tener la oportunidad de burlarme no lo hice, ¿Qué es eso de "Sácate los zapatos y camina por el borde"? ¡Es mi casa, camino por donde me dé la gana! -¡Hey, ¿Qué crees que haces?

Por supuesto, me saqué los zapatos –no era tan cabrón- y los dejé en la entrada, pero caminé por todo el medio y pasé por un lado de ella como si fuera parte de la pared, lo más indiferente que pude. Fue cuando ya estaba en el pasillo y estuve a punto de entrar a mi habitación cuando un trapo amarillo, húmedo, y sucio pegó contra la puerta de madera, cayendo al suelo en un sonido seco tras dejar levemente mojado en donde impactó. Como si aquello había sido mi imaginación, o como queriendo comprobar que aquella grosería había sido un accidente y no intencional, me di la vuelta poco a poco, para luego tener como panorama a una castaña parada junto con la cubeta de limpieza y con rostro furibundo. Todas las características que evidenciaban su culpabilidad.

Y, me perdonará Sora y Tai, pero de ésta ella no saldrá ilesa.

-Dime que no lanzaste eso.

-Si consideras que la cubeta está encantada y puede escupir el trapo sucio hacia tu dirección, entonces, bien, digamos que no lo lancé.

…Aquí arderá Troya.

-¿Quieres ser graciosa o qué?- la encaré completamente, manteniendo las distancias.

-No- como tratando de intimidarme, agarró su escoba de bruja con las dos manos y le dio la vuelta en el aire, dejando la parte del cepillo hacia arriba –Es solo que nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca, ni mucho menos ensucia lo que yo con tanto esfuerzo he limpiado.

-Nadie me dice que hacer.

-No. Nadie te enseñó a escuchar- soltó como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo en decirme eso –Eres muy orgulloso, y puedo tolerar que seas así con los demás, pero no conmigo.

-¿Y si no, qué?

Y fue en ese momento como si el clásico silbido de_"El bueno, el malo y el feo"(3) _sonara para concretar la rivalidad que había entre ambos. Entre nosotros habían como 3 metros, y aquello era más suficiente para asemejarse a un duelo del lejano oeste. La única diferencia es que no vestíamos vaqueros, no hacía un desesperante calor ni tampoco había una bola de paja siendo guiada por el viento. Pero era fácil imaginarlo. Incluso, si de haber estado de un mejor humor, me hubiese reído al creer que en cualquier momento harían un zoom en nuestras miradas. Pero, claro, no estaba para reírme.

-O sino, verás.

Porque Tachikawa creía que con aquella pose amenazadora podía intimidarme, y como si con aquella escoba de hebras gastadas lograría mi subjetiva derrota cuando yo tenía un arma mucho más poderosa y rápida que aquella, y que lograría dar por terminada aquella absurda batalla visual.

Y como si de repente hubiese vuelto a tener 7 años de edad, tomé del piso el trapo sucio que ella hace segundos me había lanzado. Lo miré detenidamente mientras hacía una bola con mi mano, sintiendo la humedad del mismo y siendo un punto a favor de mis intenciones. Volví a centrar mi mirada en Tachikawa, amasando la tela y reconociendo la incredulidad en sus ojos. Sin duda se había percatado de cuál era mi vengativo plan, y más aún cuando le había sonreído con malicia.

Por suerte, tenía mucha mejor puntería que ella.

-Oh, no lo harás.

-Oh, sí lo haré.

Y con el sabor a victoria, en un movimiento rápido y preciso elevé mi mano con el trapo sucio para apuntarlo a Mimi y lanzarlo con la fuerza necesaria para lograr mi objetivo. Casi me sentí poderoso al contemplar el rostro estupefacto de la castaña mientras aguardaba temerosa mi ataque, sin tener mucho tiempo para reaccionar. No había podido esconder mi sonrisa del puro gusto al ver como el trapo sucio y húmedo terminó en su cara, como si fuera un pulpo abrazando todo su rostro. Todo había sido en cuestión de segundos.

Yo aproveché la oportunidad para abrir la puerta de mi habitación y entrar victorioso mientras escuchaba un chillido de disgusto por parte de ella.

-¡TE MATARE, IDIOTA!

Cerré a tiempo antes de que Mimi chocara contra mi puerta, golpeándola desesperada. Yo me apretaba el estomago de la risa contenida.

¡Ni Clint Eastwood hubiese sido tan rápido, eh!

-¡Eres un inmaduro, un desconsiderado! ¡Le diré a Sora y a Tai, ya verás, esto no se quedará así…!

Seguí escuchando sus chillidos, que eran como sonido de fondo mientras mis pensamientos señalaban satisfacción y gusto, y como si realmente Tachikawa no estaba insultándome hasta el tejido óseo de mi persona, caminé hacia mi cama y me tiré en ella, casi sonriendo del placer al sentir la suave tela de mis sabanas contra mi rostro. Quizás hayan pasado dos minutos para cuando Mimi había dejado de insultarme, alejándose de la puerta de mi habitación. Lo cual era bueno, porque al retomar el silencio lograba darme sueño.

En mi oportunidad para descansar con más ganas, alcancé las cornetas de mi Ipod, que estaba sobre la repisa de mi cama. Estaba puesto el mp3 de una vez así que lo único que tenía que hacer era prenderlo, y ajustar el volumen a uno no tan alto para no aturdirme.

_**In the time of chimpanzees I was a monkey  
Butane in my veins and I'm out to cut the junkie  
With the plastic eyeballs, spray-paint the vegetables  
Dog food stalls with the beefcake pantyhose**_

_**Kill the headlights and put it in neutral  
Stock car flamin' with a loser and the cruise control  
Baby's in reno with the vitamin d  
Got a couple of couches, sleep on the love-seat**_

Y, apenas justamente esa canción empezó a sonar por las cornetas, un ataque de risas divagó por mi garganta hasta hacerme reír como si hubiese escuchado el mejor chiste del mundo. Tuve que agarrarme el estomago de las risas, al no poder contenerlas. Y más cuando estiré el cuello para ver la pantalla de mi Ipod y confirmar el nombre de la canción, que a pesar de no ser mi estilo exacto de música, está dentro de mi lista de los más escuchados gracias a Tokumori, y a su dedicación por joderme la existencia con su extraño humor. ¡El muy cabrón la había metido sin yo darme cuenta! Y seguro esperaba un momento como este, en donde yo me encontrara encerrado en mi cuarto y pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, para recordarme aquella canción.

Luego de habérmela dedicado con el estúpido comentario de "Brother, te sentirás identificado con ella", me tuve que encabronar al principio, al no verle la gracia con el hecho de meterse conmigo, pero cuando escuché cuidadosamente las letras no pudo haber sido mejor elegida para identificarme, tomando en cuenta lo deprimente que era algunas veces…

_**Someone came sayin' I'm insane to complain  
About a shotgun wedding and a stain on my shirt**_

_**Don't believe everything that you breathe  
You get a parking violation and a maggot on your sleeve  
So shave your face with some mace in the dark  
Savin' all your food stamps and burnin' down the trailer park**_

_**Yo. cut it.  
**_

Tokumori, bendito seas, cabrón.

_**Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?**_

**(double barrel buckshot)**

_**Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?**_

Tras haber dejado de reírme como un psicópata en la soledad de mi habitación y de darme cuenta que ya se me había ido el sueño, ubiqué mis brazos tras mi cabeza para apoyarme cómodamente. Por suerte, aquella canción me relajaba, era algo pegajosa, tomando en cuenta el movimiento inconsciente de mis pies por seguir el ritmo de la música. Además, me había sacado una sonrisa, una de las buenas, y aquello era bueno. Tuve un día ajetreado, por todo el rollo de la banda y todas las cosas que hay por hacer, los cambios de algunas cosas –muchas cosas-, y la organización de eventos que tendremos apenas nuestras nuevas canciones salgan al aire.

Me olvidé de lo mal que me sentó tener que cantar una canción comercial e incoherente como single principal del álbum, también me olvidé de la llamada de mi mecánico para avisarme que tendré que dejar la moto otra semana… Y por supuesto, la insípida discusión con Tachikawa había pasado al olvido, y la verdad, si era tan infantil como para irle con el cuento a Sora y a Tai, me daba igual. Porque soy un "Loser", y me sabía a mierda todo.

_**Forces of evil on a bozo nightmare**_  
_**Ban all the music with a phony gas chamber**_  
_**'cuz one's got a weasel and the other's got a flag**_  
_**One's on the pole, shove the other in a bag**_  
_**With the rerun shows and the cocaine nose-job**_

_**The daytime crap of the folksinger slob  
He hung himself with a guitar string  
A slab of turkey-neck and it's hangin' from a pigeon wing**_

Miré el techo distraído, pensando en cosas. Recordé que debía llamar a Tk para comentarle la noticia, que por cuestiones de tiempo no habíamos podido hablar de ello. Aunque seguro con el asunto de su universidad y Hikari no creo que pueda ir a tomar algo. Además, no es como si yo tuviera mucho tiempo también, sabiendo que debía reunirme mañana a las 11 am para una prueba de sonido en el estudio de grabación. Como Louis tiene un asunto pendiente con su trabajo –es empleado de una tienda de música- no podría empezar a grabar inmediatamente, así que lo mejor fue programarlo para otro día.

Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo, marcando por memoria el número de mi hermano. Sin bajarle volumen al equipo, me llevé el aparato plano y pequeño al oído, para escuchar entonces los típicos repiques antes de contestar una llamada.

_**You can't write if you can't relate  
Trade the cash for the beef for the body for the hate  
And my time is a piece of wax fallin' on a termite  
who's chokin' on the splinters  
**_

_-¿Alo?_

-Hola, Tk- saludé, contento de escuchar su voz -¿Qué tal?

_-¡Hermano!_

En el fondo de la llamada me pareció escuchar algo grande caerse al suelo, más específicamente un cuerpo humano, cosa que confirmé al escuchar un adolorido "¡Ay!" al momento del impacto.

-¿Tk?

_-¡Acá estoy! ¡Al fin puedo comunicarme contigo!- _se voz era algo impaciente _–Te he llamado un montón de veces, pero parece que tu celular sirve para estar apagado en vez de recibir llamadas, ¡Kari me ha contado! ¡Enhorabuena!_

-Ya va, ¿Cómo Hikari se pudo enterar primero que tú?- un segundo después, comprendí –Ah, claro. Tai.

_-No; Sora. Kari la llamó para preguntarle algo, no recuerdo qué, y Sora le comentó sobre lo tuyo… ¡Felicidades, hermano!_

-Gracias, Tk, te llamaba para eso, pero ya veo que no es necesario que te diga "¿Adivina qué?"- entorné los ojos -¿Cómo estas?

_-Genial. Estoy esperando por Kari, viene a estudiar conmigo para un examen de Literatura que tenemos pronto- _hay algo que dicen que cuando llamas por teléfono a una persona, y esta sonríe mientras habla contigo, tú te darás cuenta de ello. Bueno, es cierto, y apostaba toda mi colección de CDs a que mi hermano estaba sonriendo entusiasmado. Literatura era su materia preferida en la universidad, y era lo más lógico, sabiendo que había elegido como meta Ser escritor. Y Literatura y Hikari al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar suponía una gran sonrisa para él_ –Tú, cuéntame, ¿Qué tal todo? _

_**Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?**_

_**(get crazy with the cheese whiz)**_

_**Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?**_

_**(drive-by body-pierce)**_

-Todo bien, Tk, muy bien. Cansado porque he estado en reuniones de la banda todos los días, ni siquiera he compartido bien con los muchachos porque…

_-¡Rayos! ¡Se me olvidó!-_ dijo de pronto, interrumpiéndome _-¡Matt, necesito que me hagas un favor! Le había dicho a Mimi que la visitaría hoy, pero no recordaba que tenía que estudiar con Kari hasta tarde, ¿Puedes decirle, por favor?_

Y la sonrisa fraternal que tenía en la boca se me borró por completo, y el ambiente agradable que reinaba en mi cuarto por supuesto se acabó.

-Ehm… Bueno, el problema es que no estoy en mi casa, Tk, y…

_-¿No?- _pausa _–Matt, no es por nada, pero si no me equivoco lo que suena a chatarra son tus cornetas… _

-Hey, no suenan a chatarra. Solo están un poco usadas, es todo.

_-Entonces sí estás en tu casa…_

Mierda.

_-Hermano, ¿Es en serio? ¿Aún tienes diferencias con Mimi?- _guardé silencio no porque me haya descubierto de la manera más obvia, sino porque buscaba una palabra más adecuada en vez de diferencias, que comparándola con nuestra terrible relación no podían ser más que simples "diferencias"_ –Pensé que al crecer tú serías más maduro que yo._

-¡Un poco de respeto, por favor!- gruñí.

Mi hermano, y por supuesto su querida novia, fueron uno de los primeros en enterarse de la esforzada convivencia entre Tachikawa y yo. Y es que, al ser un grupo bastante unido y grande no pasaba mucho tiempo para enterarse de las cosas. Por ejemplo, cuando mi hermano se había dado cuenta que le gustaba muchísimo Hikari, primero me lo había dicho a mí, por supuesto, y aunque yo en ningún momento pretendí contarle a alguien más, Tk ya se lo había contado a Sora para pedirle un concejo, y en una de nuestras conversaciones entre Sora y mías con respecto a la vida de nuestros amigos Tai nos escuchó, quien malinterpretó todo y en vez de ser un poco más discreto se encontró con su hermana para darle una de ESAS charlas, en las que él especificó con detalle que estaba feliz porque finalmente ella y Tk ya están juntos, pero que debían ser cuidadosos y blah, blah, blah… Cabe destacar, que ella no tenía idea de lo que Taichi le hablaba, hasta que él dijo "¿Qué no era que ya son novios, pues?".

Y así fue como ambos terminaron siendo pareja. Y era por ello que era imposible guardar un secreto entre nosotros… por ejemplo número dos, mi agotadora "amistad" con Tachikawa.

_-Matt…_

Me masajeé la frente, recordando que estaba hablando con mi hermano, y que así como Sora y Tai, él sabía como hacerme sentir mal cuando cometía mis errores… o me comportaba de manera injusta. Como lo hice hace unos minutos…

Pero es que… ¡Mimi es tan estresante! ¡Era imposible llevármela bien con ella!

-Takeru, ¿Cómo pretenden todos ustedes que ella y yo seamos amigos ahorita cuando nunca lo fuimos como por 10 años…?- bufé cansado ya con el tema –No pueden esperar que nos la llevemos bien viviendo bajo el mismo techo, tomando en cuenta lo diferentes que somos.

_-No son tan diferentes._

-Lo somos- recalqué –Y no entres tu también al club de "Yamato es una mierda con Mimi", que eres mi hermano.

Pude escuchar un suspiro de parte de él, como si al igual que yo también estuviera cansado del mismo tema.

_-Hermano, yo solo te pido que seas un poco más condescendiente con ella, aunque no lo creas, se parecen bastante, solo que sus personalidades chocan…_

-¿Chocan? Tk, acaba de haber una guerra nuclear con un trapo mojado y sucio hace unos momentos, ¿Y te parece que son simples diferencias?

En eso, una voz familiar se escuchó en el fondo de la llamada, y por lo que pude deducir era Kari, quien recién había llegado.

-_Hermano, debo dejarte que ya. Piénsalo, ¿De acuerdo? Kari te manda saludos, y manda a decir que pongas a trabajar tu emblema… que no es mala idea._

-Adiós Tk, y saludos para Kari también.

Colgué la llamada, y un minuto después me había dado cuenta que Beck ya había dejado de sonar y que _Undisclosed Desires_ estaba deleitando mis oídos con su ritmo musical. Claro, no le había prestado atención porque estaba muy ocupado enojándome con la conversación. Y con la tendencia del universo por recriminar mis actitudes con lo que yo considero la personificación de lo insoportable. Al parecer hay un complot por tratar de hacerme sentir mal.

Pero de cierta manera ellos tenían razón, ¿Hasta cuándo seguiríamos con lo mismo? Éramos adultos, y andábamos comportándonos como niños, y Sora y Tai no son nuestros padres para que anden recriminando nuestro comportamiento infantil. Supongo que en ese aspecto sí debíamos darle punto y final, al menos para poder vivir tranquilamente bajo el mismo techo. Si es que era posible, por supuesto.

Mientras que el coro de una de mis canciones favoritas resonaba en mi habitación fui acomodándome para poder levantarme de mi cama con toda la flojera del mundo. No por levantarme, sino por hacerle caso a mi consciencia, y a las estupideces que a veces dice mí hermano. Dejé que la música siguiera sonando y me levanté para luego dirigirme hacia la puerta, dudando si abrirla o no al tener la manilla en mi mano. Pero debía hacerlo, por nuestros amigos, y si quedaba en mí el solucionar estos ridículos altercados entonces dejaré a un lado mi orgullo y hablaré con Tachikawa como un adulto. Porque eso soy, y eso es lo que hacemos cuando cosas así se presentan… ¿No?

Salí de mi habitación y miré el pasillo cauteloso, confirmando que en donde antes había lanzado el trapo ya no se encontraba una Mimi vuelta una fiera, en cambio, todo estaba reluciente tal cuando había llegado a casa. Para mi sorpresa, al mirar al final del pasillo en dirección a la entrada, en donde siempre ubicábamos nuestros zapatos estaban los míos, sin nada extraño que los diferencie de la última vez que los vi, hace unos cuantos minutos. ¿Acaso Tachikawa no los había quemado? ¿Ni se los había regalado a nuestra vecina, que tanto odio nos tiene por ser un grupo de "Chamacos que se drogan y hacen orgias"? Casi me sentí arrepentido con mi actitud, al considerar a la castaña capaz de aquella barbaridad, así que con más intenciones que antes seguí el sonido de algo siendo cortado sobre una tabla para cortar. Imaginé que sería Mimi quien estaba en la cocina, obviamente, pues aún era temprano para que los chicos llegaran.

Caminé con pasos torpes, o no tan confiados como los que suelo dar, y al asomarme en la cocina pude divisar fácilmente a la castaña, quien estaba de espaldas a mí, aún con su pañoleta blanca con dibujos ciertamente hindúes y aquel delantal rosa que había comprado días antes, según nos contó cuando nos mostraba sus compras ansiosa. A decir verdad, me sentí un poco mal en ese momento, cuando no se encontraba chillando o diciendo disparates sin sentido se veía como una persona bastante madura, con ese aire concentrada.

¿Es que acaso he sido yo el inmaduro en todo este tiempo? ¿El mimado?

Mimi estaba pasando por momentos duros, según me había dicho Sora, y que estaba madurando muchísimo con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

-Ehm… Mimi…

La chica siguió cortando, seguramente tomates para la ensalada de esta noche, que nos tocaba a mí y a ella hacerla. La falta de respuesta se me hizo por mi desconsideración en haberla dejado cocinando sola, cuando yo también debería colaborar en ello cuando hoy era nuestro turno de hacer la cena.

Ella había limpiado la casa, y ahora estaba cocinando, todo ella sola, y yo comportándome como un crío encerrándome en mi habitación…

-Mimi, yo… disculpa por lo de antes. Me comporté como un idiota y…

-¡AY!

El chillido de dolor me hizo callar durante mis pobres disculpas, y apenas vi el cuchillo más afilado de nuestra cocina caer al suelo me preocupé, principalmente porque estaba manchado de un color perturbadoramente rojo y que alertaba mis sentidos con solo verlo. Incluso el suelo había sido manchado gracias a ese líquido rojo.

-¡Mierda, Mimi!- alarmado me acerqué a ella rápidamente, confirmando mis sospechas al oír sus sollozos. Se había cortado, ¡Se había cortado mucho! -¡¿Dónde te cortaste? ¡Muéstrame!- al ver que la chica no quería moverse la tomé por los hombros e hice darle la vuelta, desesperado gracias a su llanto y por las gotas de sangre en el suelo y en la tabla de madera, con los tomates picados.

Miré su rostro primero, el cual en conjunto con sus hombros se encogían del dolor, y al bajar mi mirada me espante con la mancha rojiza en su delantal, y una de sus manos prensando a la otra como queriendo ocultar la cortada, o quizás tratando de detener la hemorragia.

-¡Me duele mucho!- dijo con voz ahogada, sin parar de llorar. Yo me desesperé aún más.

-¡Mimi, tranquila, todo estará bien! Mírame- tomé una de sus mejillas para hacer que sus ojos color miel me miraran y así poder calmarla poco a poco, pero apretaba los parpados del dolor… aquello no me gustaba –Muéstrame la cortada, ¿Puedes mover el dedo? ¿Te cortaste mucho?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y poco a poco fue soltando su mano para mostrarme la que había recibido el daño, la cual estaba toda ensangrentada. Con cuidado y delicadeza la tomé para poder detallar la cortada, que no conseguía. Para toda aquella cantidad de sangre debía de ser un corte profundo, es más, no me sorprendería ver un tajo de piel faltante. Seguí buscando la cortada con mirada estudiosa, sin importarme mancharme las manos con su sangre. Estaba realmente preocupado por ella.

Pero mientras seguía buscando aquel estúpido corte misterioso, algo me desconcertó bastante. Una risa. Una suave, que se esforzaba por ser disimulada, y al subir mi mirada pude ver el movimiento de los hombros de ella, como cuando uno ríe, y después para sorpresa mía noté como prensaba los labios como tratando de contenerse. No faltó mucho para que viera mi rostro y mi expresión de confusión, y apenas lo hizo explotó en una sonora carcajada que retumbó en todo el apartamento y en mi cabeza. Fruncí el ceño molesto porque no entendía de qué rayos se reía, si se supone que estaba sangrando y llena de dolor. Porque le dolía, ¿No? Se cortó con el cuchillo.

Entonces, solo me tomó un segundo para darme cuenta de todo. Un segundo que necesitó mi cerebro para atar cabos y comprender qué era lo que sucedía. Un segundo en donde ella se reía a carcajadas y se apretaba el estomago, en donde yo me daba cuenta que Mimi se reía porque no le dolía nada, y no le dolía nada porque no se había cortado, por lo tanto, aquella sustancia rojiza y abundante no podría ser sangre. Porque no había cortada.

Y no había cortada porque Mimi me había visto cara de pendejo.

* * *

**| Mimi |**

Me apreté el estomago, y tuve que encorvarme un poco al no poder aguantar las risas.

-¡CA…CAISTE!- grité mientras Yamato soltaba mi mano "herida", dejando caer las suyas a cada lado de su cuerpo, con rostro estupefacto -¡PENSASTE QUE…PENSASTE QUE ME HABIA LASTIMADO, Y CAISTE!

Exploté nuevamente en risas, y más luego de ver la mandíbula desencajada del rubio, quien aun no parecía salir de su asombro. Jamás en mi vida me había reído tanto, o con tantas ganas. Llevaba aguantando desde el momento en que escuché a Yamato salir de su habitación, incluso me tuve que reganarme internamente, al creerme incapaz de llevar a cabo mi plan de venganza. Cual, por supuesto, ¡Había sido todo un éxito! ¡Es que miren no más el rostro de él, no podía ni creérselo!

-¿Esto…? ¿No…?

Supe que lo que balbuceaba era si lo realmente me había hecho daño o no, así que sonriendo con suficiencia le mostré mi mano con claridad para que vea que en serio no tenía nada, y que todo había sido obra de una broma muy genial de mi parte.

Quizás un poco pesada pero… ¡Valió la pena!

-No tengo nada- le mostré ambos lados de mi mano.

-¿Y lo rojo es…?

-Salsa de tomate, con un poco de vainilla y agua… Por eso el color oscuro. Quedó genial, ¿Verdad?

-Pero estabas llorando.

-Oh, vamos, Yamato, ¿Me vas a decir que nunca fingiste estar enfermo de pequeño para no ir a clases? Bueno, esto es lo mismo- le dije mientras caminaba hacia el lavaplatos. Abrí el grifo dejando caer el agua sobre mis manos, para quitarme el tono rojizo de mi piel -La diferencia es que soy mejor actriz, me gané varios premios en las obras del colegio. Supongo que no se me ha olvidado cómo actuar, ¡Jeje!

Mientras terminaba de lavarme las manos, me preocupé por no volver a escuchar la voz de Yamato, quien se suponía que debería estar reprochándome, insultándome, ofendiéndome o burlándose de mí. Pero en lugar de ello, un absoluto silencio era lo único que había, y un poco extrañada me fui dando la vuelta hasta encarar otra vez al rubio, que me miraba fijamente.

Lo que no esperé es que aquella mirada fuera rencorosa e intensa, y que estaba fija sobre mí como si fuera alguna clase de blanco perfecto. No pude evitar sentirme intimidada, o nerviosa, que es como suelo sentirme cada vez que Yamato me miraba de esa manera, y la verdad era fácil darse cuenta que el chico no estaba nada contento, por no decir en lo absoluto. Si fuera posible seguro en cualquier momento se le verían las venas mientras la piel se le va pintando de color verde, para luego crecer y transformarse en gorila mutante gigante sin pelos y de un color tan vomitivo como el verde. Sin ofender.

Pero lo que jamás esperé fue que recogiera el cuchillo del suelo, lo ubicara encima de la tabla de cocina para luego marcharse. Sin más ni más. Y yo tuve que parpadear varias veces para reaccionar.

¿Eso era todo?

El escándalo, los reproches, los gruñidos, ¿Qué pasó con todo eso? ¡Había hecho al pie de la letra cada paso de mi plan!

-Oye- le llamé, repentinamente molesta por no haber escuchado nada de él -¡Espera!- Lo seguí al pasillo, al ver que no se detenía, y al notar que también pretendía entrar de nuevo a su habitación, me escandalicé -¡Te estoy HABLANDO!

Y al parecer eso era lo que hacía falta para detenerlo, y atraer su atención, porque había volteado a verme con la misma cara rencorosa con la que me miró tras comprender que todo había sido una bromita.

-¿Es qué te encanta dejar a una dama hablando sola?- le recriminé.

-¿Dama?

Aquella palabra sonó como si la hubiese escupido.

-No, Mimi, tú no tienes nada de dama, ni de princesa, ni de buena- dijo de pronto, poniéndose poco a poco rojo de la cólera. Me encogí del miedo -¡Eres una persona despreciable, que le hace bromas pesadas a idiotas como yo! Idiotas, porque me preocupé por alguien como tú, y te juro, Mimi Tachikawa, que será la última vez que lo haga, ¡Por mí córtate la yugular, que ni cuenta me daré que te desangras en el piso!

-¡Pero tú…!

-Así que no, ¡NO eres una dama!- me interrumpió sin darme la oportunidad de hablar -¡Vete al infierno!

Avergonzada, humillada, e insultada, sentí unas insoportables ganas de llorar mientras escuchaba cada palabra. Pude haberme defendido, pero mis labios no se movían, ni mis piernas ni el resto de mi cuerpo. Era como si el veneno que destilaba la voz de Yamato me hubiese paralizado, y yo era alguna clase de plaga de la que él se quería deshacer. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera tan… no sabría explicarlo, ¡Tan enfadado, tan rencoroso! Me miraba como si yo fuera una especie de gusano, con repugnancia, y aquello no podría ser de lo más desagradable, considerando que él se había comportado como un estúpido durante estas semanas. O sea, yo sabía que yo no le agradaba, o que le costaría mucho más que a los demás el adaptarse a mí. Pero de eso a esto era inaudito, ¡Él había empezado todo, él había aclarado la guerra entre nosotros al dejar caer esos zapatos embarrados al suelo! ¡Yo lo que hice fue vengarme, cruelmente, pero lo hice! Porque si él pensaba que me quedaría con los brazos cruzados viendo como me insulta en mis narices estaba muy equivocado…. O bueno, al menos en este preciso instante se había ido con la suya, al dejarme paralizada con aquella mirada asesina.

Un fuerte portazo me sacó de mi corto trance, y para cuando ya había recuperado mi capacidad para hablar Ishida no se encontraba en el pasillo, sino encerrado en su habitación.

El sonido de la música aumentó a un considerado volumen, y yo concluí que nuestra conversación había terminado. Y por supuesto, cualquier posibilidad de una relación amigable entre Yamato y yo.

.

.

.

-Oigan, chicos, ¡Esto quedó buenísimo!

La voz de Tai había roto finalmente el silencio en la cena, logrando que todos volvamos a la realidad, porque cada quien parecía estar metidos en sus cabeza. A excepción de mi extrovertido amigo, que estaba más concentrado en todas las texturas de la comida que en el sospechoso silencio y falta de interés por conversar de parte de Yamato y mía. Sora, en cambio parecía tener idea de que algo pasaba, ya que nos miraba con ojos estudiosos, lo cual se entendía, con el ceño fruncido de Yamato y mi manera brusca de comer –pues aún estaba muy indignada con lo que me había dicho- era fácil darse cuenta que aquí ocurría algo.

Y no se imaginan como fue cuando estuvimos cocinando… Dos personas que no se toleran y no se soportan en un espacio tan reducido como una cocina de un apartamento estudio era como escuchar el "Tic" "Toc" de una bomba, sin ver cuánto tiempo lleva. Fue una tortura, ¡En serio! Y necesario, ya que a ambos nos tocaba la cena en este día, y a pesar de las diferencias y el odio mutuo nos tuvimos que dedicar en cocinar algo que nuestros amigos pudieran ingerir para recuperar energías, y por suerte algo que no se notara que fue hecho en un momento tenso e incomodo. La verdad, al principio pensé que debía ser yo la encargada de todo, debido a nuestro último altercado, pero me alivió bastante al volver a verlo, con intenciones de colaborar con la cena como bien hemos hecho durante todos estos días. Alivio porque, bueno, no es como si se me diera muy bien el cocinar… Por suerte las ensaladas y yo nos la llevamos muy bien.

Le di otro bocado a la comida, dándome cuenta que inconscientemente me había servido más ensalada, como un acto renuente a comer cualquier cosa que cocinara el Ishida. Por la cara de Tai seguro quedó exquisito todo, pero probar lo que él había hecho era como una traición contra mi moral. Nota personal: No se puede confiar NUNCA en el enemigo. Y mucho menos luego de haber escuchado de sus labios literalmente "Por mí córtate la yugular, que ni cuenta me daré que te desangras en el piso". ¿Qué se puede esperar de alguien que te suelte algo como eso?

-Eh… ¿Es mi imaginación, o aquí alguien quiere ver muerto al otro?

-No, no es tu imaginación.

Sora me había mirado con ojos muy abiertos, e ignorando por completo su mirada yo me dediqué a mirar de forma insinuante al rubio pendejo que tenía en frente, de una forma que él sólo supo entender a qué me refería con mi comentario seco. Y sin duda me entendió, porque casi pude sentir nuestras miradas mandándose rayos y relámpagos amenazadoramente como si fuéramos una improvisada imitación de Zeus. Es como cuando juras y perjuras que las miradas matan, y nuestros amigos no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de ello.

Antes Yamato podía lograr hacerme sentir mal o humillada. Pero ya no. Ahora yo vivía aquí también, y tenía tantos derechos como él. Y si el quería guerra, ¡Pues guerra tendrá!

-Matt, Mimi, ¿Qué ocurre?- averiguó Sora, ya concluyendo con firmeza que algo ocurría -¿Han peleado de nuevo?

-No sé- respondió Yamato para sorpresa de todos, que no nos esperábamos oír su voz -Es difícil decirlo si con la persona que discutes tiene serios problemas mentales.

¡Lo mataré!

-¡Pues, cualquiera tendría un derrame cerebral al lidiar contigo!- contraataqué -¡No se te puede hacer una broma porque actúas como un imbécil!

-Yo estaba perfectamente hasta que tú me jodiste el día con tu "Sácate los zapatos, Yamato"- hizo una barata imitación de mi voz, con una mueca fea y tonta que solo logró enfadarme aún más -¿Es que tienes que ser tan insoportable para pedir una simple cosa?

-¡Te lo pedí de buena manera!

-¡Ni siquiera dijiste Por Favor! Dos palabras, ¿Puedes deletrearlo o también es muy difícil para ti?

-¡UY, TE VOY A…!

-¡CHICOS!

Todos nos paralizamos, y resulta que Yamato y yo nos habíamos levantado e inclinado levemente hacia adelante apoyándonos sobre la mesa, como con ganas de sacarnos los ojos aún con testigos. Yo me apené por mi comportamiento, y aparentemente él también, pues ambos habíamos recuperado la compostura y vuelto a sentarnos, dejando el cuchillo y el tenedor en un lugar menos peligroso que en nuestras manos. Supongo que nada afilado estaría seguro con nosotros por los momentos.

Sora nos fulminó con la mirada, y repentinamente me sentí como una niña chiquita siendo reganada por mi mamá.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian…

-No sé qué rayos ocurrió entre ustedes dos hoy- inició su sermón, todo ante la sorprendida mirada de Taichi, que ya ni se molesta por intervenir en los sermones –Pero ya está bueno, ¿No creen? Entiendo que no debe ser fácil vivir bajo el mismo techo, pero no son solamente ustedes quienes viven aquí, ¡Tai y yo también vivimos aquí! Y merecemos un poco de tranquilidad.

Bajé la mirada encogiéndome poco a poco en mi asiento. Una vez más mi querida y sabia amiga tenía toda la razón.

-Por eso, lo único que les pido es tolerancia, NO que se vuelvan mejores amigos, NI que tratan de serlo- miró a Yamato –Matt, somos novios, y sabes que te quiero, pero te estás comportando como un niño con eso de la era de hielo cuando no tienes razones para pelear. Y Mimi…- ahora me tocaba a mí –Somos mejores amigas, y sabes que me encanta que vivas con nosotros, pero debes estar consciente que a veces eres malcriada para pedir las cosas.

_Mamá Sora_ había hablado y todos nos quedamos callados escuchando atentamente su sermón. Me daba pena tener que ser regañada como una niña de 5 años, pero también me molestaba, ya que Yamato ha sido muy injusto desde que llegué a este lugar. Admito que no se lo estoy poniendo fácil con mis actitudes, ¿Pero él acaso intenta llevársela bien conmigo? Obviamente que no. No hace falta conocerlo para saber que no me soporta, y sentirme de esa manera no me agrada.

Pero justamente en ese momento mi diminuto celular había empezado a vibrar. Lo tenía en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, y no pude ignorarlo al escuchar un segundo después el inicio de "We found love", de Rihanna, y que había elegido como tono de llamada. Los chicos me miraron curiosos hasta que tuve el artefacto en mis manos, mirando la pantalla un poco extrañada de quien podría estar llamándome. Sonreí de inmediato al reconocer el remitente, y excusándome con mis compañeros –sabiendo que la conversación que implicaba el respeto entre Yamato y yo no ha terminado aun- me levanté de la mesa para luego ir a mi cuarto, sabiendo que era de mala educación hablar por teléfono en la mesa.

-¡Hola, mamá!

Cerré la puerta de mi nueva habitación para un poco de privacidad. A diferencia de antes, las paredes eran de un color perlado y el mobiliario había cambiado por uno moderno y de tonos claros. Mi cama, tan cómoda como la que fue en mi casa anterior, combinaba con las cortinas y la alfombra que aquel distinguido color rosado que me caracterizaba. Sora me había ayudado bastante con la decoración de mi cuarto, e incluso me acompañó a comprar todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme nuevamente en casa. Aunque claro, mi cuarto anterior no era rosado, por petición de Michael.

_-Hola, hija querida- _me encantó oír su voz, aunque tiendo a escucharla dos veces por día, como mínimo_ -¿Cómo estás?_

-Bien, mami. Acabamos de cenar, ¡Hice una ensalada espectacular!

_-¡Vaya, que delicia!- _su suave risa maternal me hizo sentir pequeña otra vez_ –¿Cómo están los chicos?_

-Muy bien, Sora siempre te manda saludos. Y Tai a cada rato me dice que vengas rápido que quiere comer de nuevo aquella lasaña que tú haces…

_-¡Ay, pues ve y dile que con gusto lo haré cuando él venga! Lamentándolo mucho no podremos ir a Japón pronto, mi amor. _

-¿Qué?- el puchero que se me dibujó en la cara fue obvio hasta para mi madre, que estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia -¿Por qué, mami?

_-Hija, la empresa de tu padre está teniendo ciertas complicaciones… Está pasando por mucho stress y… bueno, en realidad te llamaba para hablar de eso._

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sucede algo malo?

Me preocupé por mi familia, por supuesto, ya que la voz de mi madre sonaba menos animada de lo usual. Además, ella había planeado venir en unos pocos días con mi padre, para compartir en familia de nuevo y visitar a mis abuelos, que viven en Hokkaido. Pero escuchar que aquellos planes habían cambiado no me sonaba bien. Mucho menos cuando mis padres estaban entusiasmados con la idea.

_-Cariño… Te pasaré a tu padre, ¿De acuerdo?-_ antes de ello me parecía haber escuchado la voz de él en el fondo, incluso percibí una disimulada discusión, pero traté de no prestarle atención _–Mimi, hija mía, ¿Cómo estás?_

-¡Papi!- quise animarme por escuchar su voz, pero no pude -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo está bien?

_-Sí, princesita-_ sonreí por aquel apodo _–Pero hay algo de lo que debemos hablar, cariño._

-Claro.

_-¿Cuándo pretendes regresar a Japón?_

Vaya pregunta.

-Eh, bueno, aún no estoy segura, papá, ¿Por qué?

_-Porque el decano de la universidad me llamó para avisarte que debes regresar cuanto antes, Mimi, y por lo que tengo entendido no puedes continuar la carrera en Japón-_ pausa _–Que estés allá sin hacer nada no me parece fructífero para tu futuro, hija._

-Papá…

_-Así que mamá y yo pensamos que, si lo que necesitas es un sitio donde vivir, puedes vivir con nosotros, hija, pero debes regresar, ¿Entiendes? _

-Papá, no- dije de pronto –No quiero regresar a USA, ¿Entiendes?- repetí -O por lo menos no por ahora- ya la expresión de mi rostro había cambiado –No es que necesite donde vivir, yo sé que puedo vivir con ustedes, lo que necesito es aislarme un poco para poder recuperar el control de mi vida, ¿Sabes? No es fácil seguir como si nada luego de lo que ocurrió.

_-Lo sabemos, Mimi-_ la voz de mi madre me hizo dar cuenta que la llamada estaba en altavoz _–Pero aquí tienes toda tu vida hecha, todas tus cosas están aquí… Y Michael._

Mi corazón se detuvo y en cuestión de milisegundos había empezado a hiperventilar. Mis manos temblaban y el pecho me dolía con solo pensar en articular una palabra. Me dolía tanto…

Mi silencio pareció ser una seña para que mi madre continuara torturándome con solo nombrarlo. En mi mente se había plantado con fuego la imagen de mi ex novio mirándome, sonriéndome, amándome. Una imagen que me desplomaba cada vez que recordaba lo lejos que me encontraba de la realidad, y como aquel príncipe encantado se había transformado en mi peor pesadilla, ya que no había noche que no sufriera por él, ni día que no le pensara.

_-No para de venir… se ve tan triste. Deberías responder sus llamadas, amor. No seas injusta con él…_

Pero con el dolor recordaba también la fortaleza que adquiría día a día, y como con ella sabia pelear contra la pesadilla.

-¿Injusta?- bufé, ignorando por completo el respeto que le debo a mi madre -¿Quién fue el infiel en la relación? ¿Quién jodió todo lo que teníamos de años y años de amor y esfuerzo?

-¡Mimi, no te expreses así!

-No, sí me expreso así… ya que no pienso perdonarlo nunca en mi vida- dije con toda la seguridad que pude haber tenido jamás –Y para que deje de atormentarlos como mártir, puedes decirle de mi parte que se vaya olvidando de mí, ya que NO pienso regresar a USA por un buen tiempo…

_-Espera, ¿Qué hay de tus estudios, Mimi?-_ continuó mi padre, esta vez sin el tono cariñoso _-¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?_

-Pues los congelaré hasta que decida regresar- guardé silencio por unos segundos –Quizás un semestre, o dos…

_-¡¿Qué?_

Pegué un brinco al escuchar la severa voz de mi padre, quien toda la vida ha empleado conmigo el cariño más empalagoso que le puede ofrecer un padre a su hijo. Incluso me asusté, no acostumbrada ser hablada así por él antes.

_-No te quedarás más que otra semana allá, Mimi-_ siguió tras darse cuenta que no podía hablar, y autoritario y severo continuó exigiéndome _–Mañana mismo te compraré el pasaje, y no me importa si pataleas y te enojas conmigo, me harás caso, señorita. _

-¡Pero, papá!

_-De lo contrario…-_ gruñó _–Me temo que tendrás que arreglártelas sola, Mimi, porque no pienso seguir pagando por tus caprichos. Tú decides._

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Vaipedia :D

_(1)Puente Arcoiris:_ El puente **Rainbow Bridge** es un puente colgante tendido sobre la parte norte de la bahía de Tokio, en Japón. Conecta al puerto de Shibaura con la isla artificial de Odaiba. Las lámparas que penden de los cables y por la noche iluminan el puente de rojo, azul, verde y blanco, son alimentadas por energía solar.

_(2)Monica Geller:_ **Monica Elizabeth Geller-Bing** es un personaje de ficción de la serie popular _Friends_, interpretado por Courteney Cox. Monica es conocida como la "madre" del grupo. También era conocida por su personalidad obsesiva con la limpieza y su naturaleza competitiva.

_(3)El bueno, el malo, y el feo:_ _**Il buono, il brutto, il cattivo**_ es una película del género _spaghetti western_ estrenada en 1966. Fue dirigida por Sergio Leone y protagonizada por Clint Eastwood, Lee Van Cleef y Eli Wallach. La trama gira en torno a tres pistoleros que luchan por encontrar un tesoro durante la Guerra de Secesión (Guerra Civil estadounidense).

Pues, hola a toooodoooos! :D Vai de vuelta, como bien lo prometió!

Disculpen la tardanza en serio, pero como bien avise en el cap anterior estuve de viaje por 3 semanas e incluso este mismo Lunes regrese a casa, y créanme que no fue para acostarme en la cama y para sacarme los mocos –jaja-, ya que llegue trabajando como una negra –expresion venezolana, refiriéndonos a los esclavos de la época colonial, donde se decía que trabajar duro y sin descanso era trabajar como un negro- entre diseños por aquí y diseños por alla. Me he dado cuenta que lo de la vida va en serio, y que haberme graduado no significaba descansar xD Ay, me acuerdo cuando de chiquita me preguntaba que quería ser de grande… y ahora me pregunto como carajos puedo ser pequena de nuevo.

Anyway, mi viaje estuvo muy bien y gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos :D Posiblemente tenga que viajar de nuevo por una semana y media cerca del 18 de junio, pero tratare de actualizar antes para que no estén esperando tanto de nuevo por el capitulo.

Aviso que si quieren seguir adentrándose en esta historia tienen que tomar en cuenta que soy una persona con tiempo limitado, y que únicamente escribo y actualizo en mis momentos de descanso. Disfruto un monton esto, escribir y que lean –me encanta revisar a cada rato si hay un nuevo rr! xD jaja- pero no puedo dejar mis cositas a un lado, y por lo tanto puede que siempre se presente alguna posibilidad de ausencia, pero no por ello de abandono, ya que por algo llevo escrito unos cuantos caps que le siguen a este, para prevenir. Ya ven que estoy preparada :P Por favor, no se desmotiven en leer, ya que eso me desmotivaría a mi. Y recuerden, un rr corto o largo, gordo o flaco, no importa como sea, siempre será bien recibido, asi que no duden en escribir. Estare encantada en leer sus opiniones :)

Bien, hablando del cap. Supongo que este ha sido por ahora el que mas Mimato tiene, aunque indirectamente. Este seria el capitulo de la mala convivencia entre ambos, que es bastante obvia. Comentando sobre algun que otro detalle: Los papás de Yamato se divorciaron luego de que Matt cumpliera 7 añitos, y me pareció una buena idea incluir la anécdota del Hiroaki. Ya sabemos que Matt es un chico maduro y reservado, pero antes de que sus padres se divorsiaran seguro fue un ninio cualquiera, con sus pataletas y todo. **Beck** es un grupo particular que tiene alguna que otra canción que me gusta mucho, como por ejemplo "Loser". Tambien hice presencia de mi tan adorado **Muse**, que con su Undisclosed Desires no hay momento en que no pueda moverme el piso. Simplemente amo esa canción, totalmente recomendable.

Lo único que puedo decirles por ahora es que tengan PACIENCIA, ya que el Mimato viene, pero todo a su debido tiempo. No puedo montarlos uno encima del otro de un momento a otro, no tendría gracia. Asi que por favor sean pacientes, que les aseguro que lo bueno se hace esperar. Todo ira avanzando gradualmente, desde la indiferencia, al odio, luego la amistad y… bueno, ya saben que sigue.

Errores, ya saben, teclado gringo. Seguro se me habra escapado algun que otro... Disculpen por ello!

Que opinan? Que tal les pareció este cap? Que piensan del ultimátum de los padres de Mimi? Y que pasara en el siguiente capitulo con ella?

Por que el signo de interrogación nos jode tanto?

Ya, tengo sueno y hambre xD

En fin, encantada como siempre con sus rrs, aquí los respondo con puro gusto, que me he divertido un monton leyéndolos! :D

**Eri-sshi****:** Tan bella mi Eri-chan siendo la primera en comentar! *.* Pues lo del secuestro dejame pensarlo xD y lo de tener un Tai para nuestra libre disposición, ¡Avisame si sabes donde comprar semejante papachongo! Que yo también me derrito con los hombres asi –los chicos malos como Matt enamoran, pero a los buenos como Tai simplemente los amas xD-. Y jaja, si, es mas probable que me consigas en una Senza, y mas cuando hay rebajas juju! gracias por tu paciencia y por tu comentario, Eri! Siempre los leo con entusiasmo ya que me identifico un monton con ellos xD Somos Venezolanas, después de todo! Un kissisote y mil gracias por escribiiir! *.*

**Mimi Hyuga: **Querida! Que agradable leer tu rr, ya que no hizo otra cosa mas que sacarme una sonrisota y animarme con esta historia! No quería que entre Sora y Matt haya una química especial debido a que, obviamente, no terminaran juntos. De alguna manera ambos se complementan, pero no lo suficiente como para tener una relación tan fuerte como lo es por ejemplo Sora y Tai. De todas maneras con el pasar de los capítulos veras a que me refiero exactamente! Muchas gracias por leer y escribir, estoy super contenta con la buena acogida de esta historia! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, que ha tenido un poco de Mimato –muy poco, pero hubo xD-. Nos vemos pronto! :D

**LadyMimato: **Al ver tu rr lo primero que me dije fue "este ha sido el rr ganador!", Jaja! Me alegra un monton que el capitulo sea de tu agrado, y lo de la sociedad de Mimatos no suena nada mal xD Y como escritora que eres me halaga muchísimo que disfrutes mi historia! Bueno, no podría decirte como reaccionara Sora con la relación que habrá en un futuro entre Mimi y Yamato, pero si puedo asegurarte que no será nada agradable, después de todo es una situación bastante complicada. Y concuerdo contigo y con Eri, Tai es el hombre de nuestros sueños que no se digna en aparecer xD o en existir. A Matt lo amo, todas lo amamos, pero Tai es una cosa que UY! Si me atendiera como mesero tampoco tendría problemas en preguntarle si esta en el meno también jaja Y no te dare adelantos lo de Tai y de Mimi, pero válgame, eres perceptiva! Jajaja Y no te preocupes, con tal de que puedas entender la historia no hace falta que leas esa escena en particular! :D Y en Venezuela también usamos chanchullo xD jaja Y lo la escena del palmito, me identifico un monton con Tai! Por mi me como una lata entera de esos bichos! Son taaaan buenos! *.* Y bueno, fue realmente difícil escribir la discusión entre los chicos, y mas la de Sora y Yamato. En cuanto a lo de la soledad, si no mal recuerdo hubo una escena en Digimon Adventure en donde Matt se aparto y quedo completamente solo y Sora lo consolo, animandolo. Recuerdas cual? A eso me refería! Anyway querida, encantada con tu super mega hiper comentario! Gracias por leer y escribir, que para mi un rr vale un monton! Espero que haya gustado el cap :D Un kiiiiss!

**Vicucha:** Hola Vicky! Que genial tenerte por aquí! Bueno, respondiendo a tus preguntas, lamento informarte que si, Sora y Matt tendrán intimidad –despues de todo son novios, y adultos-, pero nada comparado a como será entre Mimi y Matt. Y en cuanto a Mimi, si, ella sabe del tema por experiencia, ya que además de haber tenido un monton de anios con su ex, vivieron juntos! Que bueno saber que hayas disfrutado el cap! Me contenta mucho en serio! :D Quizas el Mimato tarde un poco en llegar, pero puedo asegurarte que cuando llegue vendrá con todo! Mil gracias por leer y escribir! Siempre son bien recibidos tus rrs! :D Saludoos!

**Vitta Love: **Fue un viaje estupendo, mil gracias! *.* Espero que la espera haya valido la pena :) Un kiss y gracias por tu comentario!

**NibiruStar: **Querida, que bueno que consideres agradable como se esta desarrollando la historia! Como bien dije antes, estoy tratando lo mas posible de seguir la línea de lo que fue Digimon 0.2. No quiero que sea un mundo alterno, por lo que trato de ser bastante realista con el Mimato. Como no hubo una mistad antes entre ambos vamos poco a poco, pero te aseguro que todo vendrá a su momento debido! Eso si, nada será en vano! Muchas gracias por leer y por escribir! *.* Un kiss!

**Rolling Girl: **Rolly! Tranquila, que la desaparecida en actualizar soy yo, don't worry xD Pechugas y traseros, creo que eso ha impactado mas en mis lectores que el mismo Sorato en esta historia jaja y supieras que yo puedo tolerar –hasta cierto limite- el sorato, o al menos por ahora no me ha desagradado escribirlo, pero te juro que ya no aguanto por iniciar con el mimato! Que no esta lejos :D Y bueno, si me pareció buena idea de que la relación entre Sora y Matt no sea "tan" especial, porque de ser asi estoy no seria un Mimato, ya que en realidad la relación especial, única e inigualable será entre Mimi y Matt… Se entiende. Y concuerdo contigo, Yamato malo, muy malo! Pero es que necesito un poco de renuencia entre ambos xD después de todo en Digimon no es como si hayan sido unidos –que creo que por eso somos Mimatosas xD-. Ya veremos como se dan las cosas –o ya veras tu, que yo ya lo se, jujuju-. Jajaja, pobre Mich! Venga, que el tio no es tan malo. Solo le monto cachos a Mimi y mando a la basura unos cuantos anios de relación u.u cabron xD Es mejor ponerse en los pies de alguien antes de opinar, y en mi opinión creo que Mimi esta actuando de forma humana. Vamos, no debe ser nada fácil seguir en un ambiente que te recuerde a quien te traciono :( y JAAAJAJAJA claro que le debe sexo! Yo creo que hasta el alma le debe, por todo lo que le esta haciendo a la castana te aseguro que lo hare sufrir un poquito *risa misteriosa* no dire nada jujuuu :P Rolly querida, encantada como siempre con tus rrs, que lejos de aburrirme por lo largos lo que hacen es ilusionarme un monton con la historia! Espero que hayas disfrutado este cap :D Un kiss gigante y nos vemos prontoooo!

**0-aThErY-0: **Querida! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer, estoy super contenta de que te haya gustado! Creeme que no hay mas premio que ese, ya que lo único que busco es entretenerlos :) Me siento halagada y muy aliviada, espero que este cap no te haya decepcionado, que a pesar del atraso prometi en actualizar! Un kiss gigante y muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar un rr, que valen oro para mi! SALUDOS! :D

**Mimi Andrade: **Jajaja lamento un monton lo del Sorato, a unas cuantas les causa efectos vomitivos pero es necesario para el transcurso de esta historia! Tranquila, el Mimato no tardara en llegar! Un kiss y gracias por tu rr! *.*

**Princesa de Rosa: **Gracias por tu comentariooo! Pues, obviamente pensamos igual –despues de todo fui yo quien escribio todo xD-, Matt ha sido todo un malvado con Meens y me parece que Sora siempre será la indicada para poner en su lugar a quien sea. Que bueno que hayas disfrutado el cap :D Mil gracias por tu rr y por leer, estoy realmente feliz! Un kiss! :D

UN KISS GIGANTE PARA TODOS! Mil gracias por sus fascinantes rrs, estare entusiasmada por sus comentarios sobre este cap y por aquellas elocuencias que sueltan que no hacen otra cosa mas que matarme de la risa –oh, vaya, aun estoy viva, soy inmortal! :O- nos vemos prontoooo!

Y también gracias a ti por leer :D Y animate, que el botoncito de abajo no muerde, ñum ñum **:-**B

* * *

_Atte._

**Vai**


	4. Propuestas

**Roommates**

**By: Vainiella  
**

* * *

Capítulo 4

"**Propuestas"**

_-Siempre asómate antes de entrar-_

* * *

**| Mimi |**

**E**l hombre me observaba de manera demasiado estudiosa, sentado en su silla tras su desordenado escritorio. No debía tener más de 40 años y ya presentaba indicios de calvicie masiva en las entradas de la frente. Además, aquellas cejas fruncidas y la mueca asqueada de su rostro le daban un aire aún más mayor, ¿A este hombre no le ensenaron a sonreír? Al llegar yo había sido bastante educada, incluso encantadora, pero aquel hombre no hacía más que mirarme demasiado como si estuviera evaluándome, y quejarse, ya sea sobre los dos minutos de tardanza de mi parte o el estupendo clima –nótese el sarcasmo- que acompañaba el día con lluvias y nubes negras, y que, a mí parecer, no cambiaría al menos que exista un Flint Lockwood_(1)_ que invente un tipo de microondas que con cuya radiación pueda mutar el agua en hamburguesas.

El hombre se recostó contra el respaldar de su silla y se agarró el puente de su nariz en un gesto cansado.

-Honestamente…- dijo de pronto –Que no hayas traído currículum ni tengas experiencia alguna como mesonera me la pones difícil en contratarte- seguro había puesto una expresión de cachorrito desamparado, pues el hombre luego me miró pensativo para luego suspirar –Pero… creo que contigo haré una excepción.

-¡Genial!

Me tapé la boca luego, un poco avergonzada mientras era vista de forma reprobatoria.

-Bien- suspira, al parecer diciéndose internamente "Espero no arrepentirme de esto" –Trabajarás los Lunes, Martes, Miercoles y te turnar'as con Yagami para trabajar los Viernes. ¿Puedes empezar hoy?

-Por supuesto- sonreí emocionada.

¡No puedo creerlo, tengo trabajo!

-Entonces Shep te enseñará todo- me levanté al momento de verlo levantarse también, y no dudé en seguirlo cuando el hombre planeaba salir de aquella reducida oficina. Ambos caminamos por el pasillo hasta salir por el bar, que era la única entrada que había para ir hacia las oficinas del café/restaurant. Yagami estaba del lado de las bebidas y vasos, y estaba concentrado limpiando unas tasas de cerámica blanca con las que sirven mayormente las bebidas calientes. Al percatarse de nuestra presencia se irguió y me miró bastante interesado. Mi sonrisa fue más que suficiente para responder su duda –Yagami, ¿Dónde está Shep?

-¡Aquí!

En eso un joven alto y de físico bastante similar al de Yagami se acercó a la barra. A simple vista aparentaba unos 25 años, y vestía el uniforme del sitio que era un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con corbata negra y un delantal blanco sin torso en donde suelen guardar las libretas con los pedidos. Tenía un corte de cabello bastante peculiar y juvenil, además aquel tono marrón cenizo le lucía. Su rostro, en el cual resaltaba unos brillantes ojos azul grisáceo, poseía rasgos varoniles, finos y… bueno, no hace falta que diga que está bastante guapo.

-Shep, esta es Mimi Tachikawa, será nuestra nueva mesonera- el chico asintió, curioso –Enséñale todo lo que haga falta para que desempeñe bien su trabajo, ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro, señor.

-Bien- mi nuevo jefe pareció a gusto con dejarme en manos de aquel chico –Tachikawa, espero que no me decepciones.

-¡No lo haré, señor!- hice el saludo militar, tratando de animar un poco al hombre, pero mi intención se vio en vano al notar que el señor Toshiba había fruncido de nuevo el ceño y en lugar de enojarse o reírse -que realmente no sabía si era capaz de sonreír- se fue por el mismo lugar por donde venimos, y yo me quede como una tonta mirando la nada –Vaya.

-Nuestro jefecito no es la persona más simpática del mundo, Mimi- comentó Taichi acercándose a mí, lanzando su trapo al hombro y dejando la tasa a un lado –Pero seguro le agradaste, pues te dio el trabajo, ¿No?

Me volteé hacia mi amigo, bastante contenta.

-¡Sí!- y me le lancé a los brazos queriendo compartir mi entusiasmo ante aquella noticia. Tengo trabajo, ¡Mi primer trabajo! Y aquello no me pudo haber emocionado más. Ya no aguantaba por contárselo a Sora y a Miyako, y a quien jamás creyó que yo, Mimi Tachikawa, obtendría un trabajo.

Tai empezó a reír por mi impulso, y nos separamos para luego encarar al tal Shep que nos miraba con una leve sonrisa.

-Bien, te la dejo, Shep, que debo terminar con esto. Si me pilla Toshiba me regañará por no haber limpiado las tasas ayer- hizo una mueca mirando su incompleto trabajo –Cualquier cosa que necesites avísame, Mimi, ¿Está bien?

-Claro, Tai. Gracias- mi moreno amigo siguió con lo suyo, y el chico quien se encargaría de explicarme todo se apoyó en la barra con expresión simpática.

-¿Has trabajado como mesonera antes?

-No, pero al menos sé en qué consiste- me reí –Con tal de que no me pongan a lavar platos todo estará bien.

-Jaja, no creo. Igual ya tenemos a alguien que se encargue de ello… De todas maneras evita romper uno, porque además de descontarlo de tu sueldo también te pondrán a limpiar los sábados. Y, bueno, es el día más movido de la semana y… No te lo recomiendo.

Me reí de su expresión, cual evidenciaba haber pasado por ello.

Shep me dijo que le siguiera en todo lo que hace para ensenarme cual será mi rutina durante el trabajo. Vi bastante interesada como el chico se acercaba a ciertas mesas –las que le correspondía- para luego pedir la orden de cada comensal. Noté como se comportaba paciente con las personas mayores y como recomendaba las especialidades de la casa a los más jóvenes. Era rápido, y por las miradas de los clientes era fácil darse cuenta que era muy bueno en lo que hace. Seguro llevaba tiempo, pues no era posible ser así de ágil de un momento a otro. Observé como prensaba los pedidos en una cuerdita con clips en una ventana que conectaba la cocina con el área de cobranza. A la vez, tomaba una bandeja para colocar unas bebidas que parecían ser de la mesa cuatro, o cinco… no estaba segura, pero pude confirmarlo apenas el chico se aproximó a la mesa donde estaban un grupo de chicas, quienes miraron la parte trasera de Shep cuando este se dio la vuelta. Las entendía, además de ser bien parecido tenía un buen culo… me pregunté internamente si en algún momento había sido modelo.

Vaya, esto de andar soltera ya me estaba afectando.

Seguí observando, aprendiendo y tomando notas mentales por un buen rato, y cuando Shep me preguntó si había visto todo lo que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante le respondí con una entusiasta afirmativa.

-Debes llevar la cuenta en tu libreta. Tienes que anotar todos los pedidos en ella luego de mandarlos a pedir en la cocina. Cuando te pidan la cuenta tú misma debes calcular la cantidad en la zona de cobranza y entregárselo a Riku. Él imprimirá la cuenta y te la entregará para que se la lleves a la mesa que corresponda- explicó cuando ingresábamos al pasillo, donde al final estaba una puerta grande de salida y en las paredes tres puertas más. Sé que una de ellas era la oficina del señor Toshiba, y la otra era el baño de los empleados. Shep abrió la puerta restante y entramos a un espacio con sillas y mesa que según me había dicho era el área de descanso. Se acercó a los lockers, precisamente a uno que de ahora en adelante me pertenecería, y sacó del mismo un delantal blanco mucho más pequeño que el suyo, entregándomelo –No presiones al comensal por irse luego de pedir la cuenta. Si tardan más de lo que deberían, acércate y pregúntales si desean algo más, con eso entenderán la indirecta y se irán.

-De acuerdo.

-Recuerda que Tai se encarga de las bebidas, la cocina de las comidas y Riku de las cobranzas. Tus mesas serán las 6, 7, 8 y 9, pero por ahora déjame a mí la 6, para que se te haga más fácil.

-¿Quién atendía antes esas?

-Yo mayormente, pero Sora me ayudaba cuando el día se ajetreaba más de lo normal- rodó los ojos, seguramente visualizando en su mente aquellos días.

-Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando aquí, ¿Cierto?

El sonrió.

-Digamos que sí… Después de todo, Toshiba es mi tío.

-¡¿Ah?- abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¡¿Aquel hombre amargado y quejoso era familia de este chico tan simpático? –Pero… tú le dijiste señor.

-Únicamente durante el trabajo. Por respeto no puedo llamarlo de otra manera en frente de los otros empleados. Tampoco es que me moleste.

-Dios, seguro te molestó que Tai dijera que es un amargado, ¡Qué pena!- él había empezado a reír, y se le hacían unos adorables hoyuelos en las mejillas con cada risa.

-¿Acaso no lo es? Además- me miró de forma burlona –Él no dijo que era amargado, sino "no tan simpático".

-Uy, ¡Lo siento!

Empezó a reír de nuevo, esta vez con más ganas y no pude evitar contagiarme con su risa mientras me amarraba el delantal en la cintura.

-Con que la están pasando muy bien aquí, ¿Eh?- ambos nos giramos a ver la puerta, donde se encontraba mi querido amigo recostado contra el marco y con una burlona sonrisa pintada en la cara. A diferencia del uniforme de Shep, el de Tai era de mangas largas, y las tenía siempre remangadas para poder desempeñar mejor su labor –Le contaré a tu tío que andas cortejando a la nueva mesera…

Me resultó completamente adorable ver como un pequeño sonrojo se asomó en las mejillas del chico de ojos claros. A pesar de ser bastante simpático no cabía duda que era algo tímido, pues se había rascado la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo tras el comentario del moreno.

-¡Tai!- le llamé recriminándolo con la mirada.

-Yo… bueno, mejor sigo- me sonrió tímidamente –Si necesitas algo…

-¡…Claro!- correspondí su amable gesto –Gracias por todo.

Él asintió para luego retirarse rápidamente. Miré a Taichi con reproche, y este se encogió de hombros con gracia haciéndose el inocente.

-Oh, vamos- entrando, se acercó a mí para luego hacerme un coscorrón en la cabeza –Tengo que cuidar a mi ganado, ¿Sabes?

-¡Con eso me estás diciendo gorda!

-¿Ah?- hizo una mueca -¿Cómo de eso puedes deducir que dije eso?

-Me has dicho vaca, y las vacas son gordas. Además, ¿Qué es eso de cuidar de mí, eh?

-Mimi, primero las vacas no son gordas, son barrigonas porque tienen cuatro estómagos. Y segundo…- me miró de forma cariñosa –Yo decido quien es mejor para ti, no vaya a ser que te enamores de otro idiota…

Quizás si hubiera escuchado ese comentario mucho antes, recién llegada a Japón, me hubiese puesto a llorar a moco tendido por haber sido tan idiota por enamorarme de un idiota. Pero el tono que había empleado Taichi para decir aquello, y aquel aire sobreprotector tan característico en él solo logró enternecerme. Tai era un gran amigo, de esos que te cuidan y que velan por ti, y sin duda mi experiencia le hizo pensar que yo era alguna clase de copita de cristal, pues siempre anda cuidándome. Y basta que tenga una cara triste para que salga con alguna payasada o alguna elocuente idea, como aquella vez que propuso ver Paranormal Activity él y yo solos mientras Sora y Matt tenían una cita -¡Gracias a Dios, a veces si se relaja el amargado ese!-, claro, la idea al principio nos sonó bastante atractiva, pero cuando ya íbamos por la mitad de la película tuvimos la semejante suerte de que se fuera la luz. No me pregunten cómo es que pudimos dormir luego de aquello. Nos quedamos acurrucados en el sofá lloriqueando como dos niños hasta que "Ma" y "Pa" llegaron. ¿Hace falta que diga que yo dormí muy abrazadita con mi querida amiga en su cuarto? Mal parado quedó Taichi, que tuvo que dormir en suelo con tal de dormir acompañado del Ishida, quien negó con un rotundo No el compartir camas.

Ese era mi querido Tai, un amigo incondicional que hace lo que sea por quienes quiere. Y me sentía demasiado afortunada de tener a alguien como él en mi vida. Y a Sora, Miyako, y todas esas personas que velan siempre por mi felicidad.

Como dice mi mamá "Por cada quien que te haga mal, habrán tres que te hagan bien".

-Mimi.

Salí de mis pensamientos para luego mirarlo de forma cálida. El parecía un poco incomodo con lo que parecía querer decirme.

-¿Estás segura que querer hacer esto?

No sé porque, pero aquella pregunta era la traducción de "¿Estás segura de desobedecer a tus progenitores, quienes han cortado cualquier contacto económico o visual contigo por venirte a vivir definitivamente a Japón?".

Y yo sabía muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Lo estoy.

* * *

**| Yamato |**

-¡¿Una chica?

Fue fácil darse cuenta de nuestra negativa tras escuchar aquella noticia. La verdad, desde hace un buen rato andamos con malas caras, ya que el señor Kimura lo único que hizo durante la reunión es hablarlos de los "leves" cambios que adquirirán nuestra banda. Cambios de los que no podíamos negarnos, debido a nuestras firmas en el contrato, y lo único que podíamos hacer era proponer una mejor idea que pueda ser lo suficientemente buena como para convencer a nuestro segundo manager, y luego al dueño de la disquera. Lo cual era remotamente imposible tomando en cuenta que las propuestas que hemos hecho han sido catalogadas como insulsas. No hace falta que diga lo mucho que aquello me desagradó.

Pero escuchar aquella idea que había propuesto Kimura era la gota que rebasó el vaso, incluso Tokumori, quien me pateó una vez bajo la mesa para que controlara mi actitud, se había abstenido en aceptar la nueva propuesta al repetir las dos últimas palabras dichas. Louis negaba con la cabeza, Sato tenía una mueca y mi manager no parecía muy seguro de aceptar. Yo, en cambio, no abrí la boca ni revelé mi negativa de forma corporal. Seguí sentado en mi puesto, mirando fijamente al hombre de lentes redondos que parecía bastante seguro de sus ideas.

-Debe estar bromeando- le siguió Louis, nada convencido -¿Una chica en la banda?

-¡Es absurdo!

Jhon miró a Tokumori de forma reprobatoria.

-No me entendieron- Kimura apoyó sus codos en la inmensa mesa caoba que servía para importantes reuniones en la disquera, sala que tenía una vista increíble de todo Tokio gracias a los ventanales que funcionaban como paredes exteriores –No estoy hablando incluir a una chica en la banda, solo hablo de su voz- nos miró a cada uno –Y solo en unas pocas canciones, para darle dinámica.

-¡Nos están transformando en uno de esos grupos de chicos lindos con anillos de castidad!- gruñó Tokumori por segunda vez -Lo que falta es que nos pongan a bailar pasos estúpidos con camisas medio abiertas.

-Sr. Kimura- intervino rápidamente Jhon, quien con la mirada le dijo a mi amigo que debía controlarse –Lo que los chicos quieren es no caer en lo comercial, ¿Entiende? No va con el estilo de ellos.

-Sr. Jhon, sin ofender, pero llevo en este medio lo suficiente como para saber qué es lo que les convendría como banda. Obviamente no es tratar de comercializarlos, sino en causar un mayor impacto- me di cuenta que el hombre, a pesar de tener una apariencia de falta de seguridad en sí mismo, tenía una tremenda labia como para convencer al más terco –Es romper con el molde, chicos. Ustedes son una mezcla de J-Rock con el tradicional Rock'n Roll americano, y nos gusta. Pero comprendan que con las ideas que les doy es no solo para atraer un derivado publico de este género. La meta es impactar de forma masiva, que niños escuchen su música, que niñas quieran llevar sus franelas con sus fotos, que padres no cambien la emisora en la radio para poder escuchar su canción, y que los abuelos sientan nostalgia por el tipo de música que se escuchaban en sus días… Esto será grande, jóvenes, pero necesito de su cooperación para que sea así.

Tras semejante discurso era obvio que nadie hablaría, bueno, que ni mis amigos ni mi manager hablarían. Yo escuché atentamente cada palabra, incluso pude graficar en mi mente todo lo dicho como si estuviera viendo una película. Y no lo niego, la idea me gustó, porque con el potencial que tenemos como grupo queremos llegar mucho más lejos. Pero yo sabía bien cómo funcionaba este medio. Mi padre, de muy joven, le gustaba bastante la música e incluso pensó en armar una banda también. Eran buenos, y muchas disqueras trataron de firmar contrato con ellos. Pero el siempre dijo que, sacándome risas por su ocurrencia, que para ver estrellas hay que ser bellos. Nunca lo había entendido, hasta ahora. Ya que descifrando aquel mensaje obtenemos que para ser famoso hay que ser comerciales, porque es lo que vende, lo que enamora. Y él prefirió abandonar la música y trabajar en lugar de hacerse famoso.

Pero yo no quería abandonar lo que más me apasiona, o al menos no por los momentos. Me gustaba cantar, y siempre he soñado con escuchar alguna de mis canciones en la radio, o ver algún álbum mío en las disco tiendas.

Y si el precio era tener que ser envueltos en este flamante mundo de fama, pues, que así sea.

-Tenemos una condición.

Todos voltearon a verme, curiosos.

-Aceptamos la idea que una chica cante- dije, y Tokumori me dedico una mirada acuchilladora que bien podría darme por muerto –Pero tenemos una condición para ello.

-Interesante- respondió Kimura -¿Cuál es?

-Nosotros elegimos a la chica.

Todos guardaron silencio, bastante asombrados con aquella inesperada propuesta. Yo me mantuve firme y seguro, con mis brazos entrecruzados y mi mirada fríamente estudiosa. El hombre me dio la batalla visualmente, con cierta curiosidad destellando en los ojos. A pesar de ser físicamente muy distintos, Hanasaka y el poseían la misma mirada, de esas que dar la impresión que están calculando mentalmente todo el dinero que ganaran gracias a nosotros. Hombre como ellos, y como aquellos miles que dirigen empresas tan grandes como esta, son como vampiros, y de nosotros era absorbido nuestro talento para su ganancia, únicamente para su ganancia.

Pero lo que seguro no esperaban era que yo, Yamato Ishida, no era una presa fácil. Y si ellos querían ganar a costa de nosotros, mi banda y yo ganaríamos el doble.

-Bien- dijo con una sonrisa falsa, acomodándose en su asiento para luego sacar aquel aparato electrónico que servía como agenda, bastante contemporáneo –Tengo a varias chicas que podrían interesarles. Está Shizuma de Ai-Love, Nanami Oshiwa, Umi de Amareto, y…

-No- corté yo, sin saber quien rayos podría ser Nanami o Shizuma –Hablo de un casting, uno en donde podrían asistir chicas experimentadas en el mundo de la música pero sin ser famosas.

-Suena bien- concordó Louis, más interesado en la conversación –Seguramente podríamos dar con una que no esté tan influenciada por este negocio, ya saben, que no busque fama sino hacer buena música.

-Estoy de acuerdo- ese había sido Sato –Porque de otra forma nos recordarán como "los que cantaron con Umi-chan", y no es lo más conveniente si queremos un mejor impacto.

-Eh, ¿También escuchas a Umi-chan?- cuestionó Lu, apodo que le pusimos a Louis, bastante intrigado por el diminutivo de confianza que le había agregado Sato a uno de los nombres.

-Mi hermanita la escucha- todos miramos a Louis con una ceja enarcada pues, después de todo, él sí que no tenía una hermanita -¿Qué hay de ti?

-Ah, vaya- con ojos soñadores –Está bastante buena. Muy flaca, pero tiene un culo que…

Jhon carraspeó sonoramente, y Kimura tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Estoy sorprendido. A decir verdad esta es la primera vez que nos toca una banda bastante… astuta. Tienen razón.

Quise decirle que no, que estaba equivocado, que así como nosotros habían millones de bandas que luchan por esta oportunidad, pero nunca han tenido las herramientas para llegar hasta aquí. Tanta música Indie que existe, que es mil veces mejor que la nuestra, y no pueden ser escuchados mundialmente porque, por supuesto, no son comerciales.

Que diferente sería el mundo con buena música en vez de las porquerías que escucha la gente de hoy en día. ¿Qué pasó con The Doors, Pink Floyd, Creedence…? Cientos de grupos que han sido lo suficientemente influyentes como para marcar los temas musicales que escuchamos en la radio actual. Grupos que en su momento fueron famosos, pero que ahora no eran más que leyendas de tiempos muy lejanos. Decir que los mejores cantantes, músicos y compositores que existen se inspiran en aquellas leyendas, y que la verdad lejos de ser leyendas son inmortales, solo que nadie aprecia aquello.

-De acuerdo- continuó el hombre –Entonces fijemos la fecha del casting, ¿Les parece?

.

.

.

-Vale, cuídate, bro- y colgué la llamada.

Estaba abriendo la puerta de mi casa justo cuando había terminado de hablar con Tai, quien me había llamado para avisarme que luego del trabajo tenía que ayudar a Daisuke con un asunto y que llegará tarde a casa. Yo no lo di mucha importancia, pero me recordé mentalmente avisarle a Sora… que por cierto, me preguntaba si se encontraría esperándome para poder comentarle las novedades sobre la banda. Por suerte, ahora que Mimi había conseguido el empleo –y maravillosamente ya lleva dos semanas en él, ¡Milagro!-, Sora debía trabajar únicamente 4 días a la semana y el horario variaba, ya que su jefe al idolatrarla tanto por su indiscutible desempeño le había permitido elegir las horas que más le convenía. Hoy, por ejemplo, era su día libre, mientras que a Tachikawa y a Tai le tocaban trabajar en la tarde.

Justo al entrar permití que mi mente se distrajera al momento de sacarme la chaqueta y colgarla en el perchero. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, esta podría ser uno de esos pocos momentos en los que podríamos estar completamente solos. En esta semana, debía admitir, habíamos tenido más intimidad de la que pudimos haber tenido en estos meses de relación. Y aunque me pique la lengua para decirlo todo era gracias a Tachikawa, quien parecía comprender a la perfección cuando esfumarse junto con Tai para darnos privacidad. Claro, no podía estar completamente agradecido con ella, pues desde nuestro último altercado no hemos podido más que odiarnos con miradas asesinas y muecas de desagrado. Si fuera tan infantil como ella tendría una cámara en mano para tomarle una foto cada vez que me saca la lengua y así mostrársela a Sora… pero no soy infantil, claro que no.

Me estaba sacando los zapatos en la entrada –costumbre asiática que mantenemos- cuando descubrí entonces que, efectivamente, los únicos zapatos que había eran los de mi novia, y aquello significaba que sin duda los chicos estaban trabajando. Inmediatamente mi cabeza empezó a mandarme señales para decirme que significaba aquel simple detalle.

Sora y yo estábamos solos.

Y, como hombre que soy, aquello era muy bueno.

-¿Sora? Ya llegué- avisé más no recibí respuesta. Dejé atrás el recibidor para adentrarme a la sala, y buscar con la mirada algún rastro de mi novia mientras dejaba las llaves sobre la pequeña mesa auxiliar. Como la cocina conectaba directamente con aquel espacio supe que lo más probable es que mi novia se encontrara en su habitación.

Caminé hacia el pasillo, pensando que quizás podría encontrarla estudiando, lo cual no era ninguna sorpresa. No obstante, justo cuando me dirigía a las habitaciones pude escuchar claramente música desde el baño de visitas, cual era usado por los chicos también. No es que sea algo del otro mundo escuchar música de él –Además de Sora, Tai y Mimi también lo hacen-, pero lo que sí me pareció raro es que sea una canción en particular que solo una niña de 12 años escucharía, o al menos esa era mi humilde opinión. Tenía aquel estilo Pop americanizado que sin duda vendría del Ipod de Mimi.

No es que me desagrade el gusto musical de mi novia… pero sin duda tendré que hablar seriamente con Sora sobre ello. O al menos prestarle mi Ipod, que tenía mucha mejor música que esa porquería.

Me acerqué y toqué para avisar que ya había llegado, pero con aquel volumen era imposible que me escuchara. Intenté llamarla, pero no respondió tampoco, así que intenté abrir la puerta solo para asomarme y para mi sorpresa la manilla respondió positivamente, abriéndola un poco. Descubrí entonces como el vapor había opacado el espejo y como el agua caliente había vuelto aquel diminuto espacio en una sauna. Sobre el retrete estaban aquellas cornetas pequeñas y poderosas para el Ipod que Mimi se había traído de Estados Unidos y que tanto como a Tai y a Sora le encantan usar. A diferencia de las mías éstas sí sonaban realmente bien, y por lo prácticas que son eran como un juguete nuevo en la casa. Aparentemente a Tachikawa no le molesta prestarlas.

-Sora, ya estoy en…- pero me callé, y en contra de mis principios miré hacia la ducha, internamente deseando poder ver a través de esas cortinas que obstaculizaban toda mi visual.

Mi cuerpo respondió inmediato ante este deseo.

_**I ain't trippin'  
I'm just missin' you  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean**_

No sé que me conllevó a tener el valor y la osadía de entrar al baño y cerrar silenciosamente la puerta tras de mí como si fuera algún experimentado ladrón a punto de robar un diamante codiciado. Por suerte mi novia no me había oído entrar, e incluso ni se ha dado cuenta nada de nada. Busqué con mi mirada algún rastro de su ropa en el suelo, pero como bien lo suponía era lo suficiente ordenada y cuidadosa como para meterla en la cesta de ropa sucia antes de bañarse. Volví a mirar hacia la ducha, quizás esperando ser descubierto para así retractarme completamente de lo que estaba haciendo, más no ocurrió nada, y una vocecita en mi cabeza me dijo que esta era la perfecta oportunidad para llevar mi relación con Sora a un nivel más… osado.

Nuestra relación sexual era… genial, es decir, simple pero realmente nos gustaba. No podía quejarme, por supuesto, pero por alguna extraña razón deseaba que el sexo fuera mucho más abierto, ¿Intenso? No sabía explicarlo. Simplemente quería atreverme un poco más con ella, como por ejemplo lo que estaba a punto de hacer precisamente en ese momento. Demostrarle que soy un hombre con iniciativa, con cierta picardía, y de esa manera no caer en la duda de si la estoy aburriendo o no.

Yo, Yamato Ishida, podría ser un hombre reservado e indiferente, pero necesitaba mostrarle a Sora que sexualmente era alguien completamente distinto. Esta era mi oportunidad para ello…

Así que empecé a sacarme la ropa.

_**Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back  
But you never do  
**_

_**I feel like such a fool**_

Silenciosamente fui desabotonándome la camisa y los pantalones, sacándomelos con cuidado para no hacer el menor ruido. La música continuaba y por un breve momento me miré al espejo, quizás cerciorándome de que me veía bien. A diferencia de Tai mis músculos no eran el doble de su tamaño normal, pero la genética se había encargado de no hacer aquello un factor en contra. A decir verdad, no estaba nada mal.

Me aproximé lentamente hacia la ducha consciente de mi desnudez y de la sexualidad que destilaba mi cuerpo. Era la primera vez que haría alguna cosa como esta con ella… incluso pensándolo bien no sé como reaccionará –seguramente se cohibirá un poco-, pero estaba tan deseoso, tan intrigado por experimentar algo así con mi novia que no me detuve a pensarlo. Ni mucho menos en asomarme.

Algo que tuve que haber hecho.

-I can't take it, what am I waiting for?- por haber estado pendiente en mirar el piso de la bañera para así no resbalar y caerme, no miré a la persona que precisamente en ese momento se estaba bañando de espaldas a mí. Solo fue cuando ya me encontraba dentro que supe que aquella voz que cantaba no era exactamente mi novia… - My heart's still breakin'… I miss you even more…- y que aquel atractivo y despampanante cuerpo desnudo, que aquella aparentemente suave piel de tez blanca, que aquel húmedo cabello castaño que se pegaba a su espalda resaltando su figura definitivamente no eran de mi novia -And I can't fake it the way I could before! I hate you but I love you!

Y eso era porque ella NO era Sora.

Como siempre ocurre en cada uno de nuestros encuentros, todo había sido en cuestión de segundos. Yo había necesitado al menos uno para contemplar, babearme y luego espantarme con la persona que se encontraba ante mí, quien de espaldas enjabonaba su –Sora me perdone- esbelto cuerpo mientras cantaba la canción de fondo. Ella no había notado mi presencia aun, y luego de recuperarme de la impresión tuve que haber aprovechado ese segundito para escapar, pero no sé que mierda le pasó a mi cabeza que no mandó las señales correctas a mi cuerpo. En realidad, no mandó ni una jodida señal.

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

_**-**_I can't stop thinkin' of you… It's true, I'm stuck on…_**- **_y lo que continuaba aquella parte de la canción quedó en incógnita, pues en lugar de yo poder irme de allí sin que Mimi me descubriera, a ella se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de darse la vuelta y, por supuesto, notarme.

Su rostro se había puesto tan blanco que pensé que se desmayaría.

-E-Espera, yo…

-T-T-Tú…- tartamudeó, y yo estuve a punto de salirme rápidamente de allí justo cuando Mimi había tapado todo su cuerpo o al menos lo que podía con sus brazos y manos. Por su rostro lleno de pánico supe que este pequeño pero gran malentendido no tendría buenos resultados, por no decir apocalípticos –Ah… ¡Ah…ah! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Olvídenlo. Totalmente apocalípticos.

Lo único que recuerdo es que tratando de escapar cuanto antes de los objetos pesados o no pesados que me eran lanzados sin piedad alguna –shampoo, jabón, acondicionador, ¿Hasta la esponja?- fue que me había aferrado a la cortina tras resbalar en la bañera, pero la cortina no pudo aguantar mi peso, y para mi terrible suerte al escuchar como los aros con que era guindada se rompían con mi agarre, no me quedó de otra que aferrarme a la única "cosa" que se encontraba de pie a menos de un metro de mí. Claro está, lo único que no quería era que aquello fuera una Mimi Tachikawa desnuda, mojada y aterrada.

Una que se fue conmigo al suelo del baño y terminó debajo de mí mientras que la cortina nos arropaba por completo. Basta decir que el hecho de estar desnudos no mejoraba las cosas.

-¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA MIO, GRANDISIMO MORBOSO DEL DEMONIO!

* * *

**| Mimi |**

-¡Tachikawa, llega tarde!

-¡Lo lamento!

Con torpeza saqué de mi locker el delantal para luego ingeniármelas para ponérmelo a tiempo record. Llevaba quizás 15 minutos de atraso, y el Sr. Toshiba estaba encantado restregándomelo en la cara mientras me observaba de manera recriminatoria desde el marco de la entrada. Todo esto es tan innecesario, ¿Es parte de la naturaleza humana hacernos sentir peor cuando ya nada puede empeorar? ¿O simplemente mi jefe es especialista en ello? Al final logré ponerme el delantal con rapidez y guardé mis cosas en el locker para después salir cuanto antes de ahí y así empezar a trabajar. Lo escuché refunfuñarme mientras seguía mis pasos, pero al notar cómo me incorporaba en la rutina con tanta facilidad terminó por olvidar mi asunto, o al menos refunfuñar en su oficina. Claro está no sin antes escuchar que luego del trabajo tendré que quedarme para limpiar… aquello me había caído como un balde de agua fría.

Me pregunto si en algún momento aparecerá Morgan Freemanpor arte de magia para decirme que es Dios y que me dará su trabajo por 7 días… Sinceramente no me molestaría nada de nada tener algún que otro podercito en estos instantes.

Tai me esperaba en el bar mientras me hacia una cola alta, y su expresión desconcertada solo logró amargarme aún más. Si es que eso era posible.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?

_Porque casi soy violada en mi propia casa por el novio de mi mejor amiga_. Pero claro, no podía decirle eso.

-Tuve… un contratiempo- alegué en un intento por evitar dar más explicaciones, ya que de darlas solo podría abochornarme y enfadarme aún más.

Se preguntarán, ¿Cómo rayos había terminado aquel incidente? Pues, justo después de que Yamato me tirará al suelo para abusar de mí y de mi inocente cuerpo, le había gritado a los cuatro vientos hasta del mal que se iba a morir, y siendo aquello no suficiente, opté por lo poco que sabía de defensa personal e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió como arma efectiva. Patearlo en los cojones. Y créanme que me aseguré de patearlo con todas mis fuerzas. Con victoria pude sacármelo de encima rápidamente mientras este se retorcía del dolor aún envuelto con las cortinas. Salí del baño a trompicones mientras me envolvía con la toalla mi desnudez, y casi gritaba del alivio al ver que justamente en ese momento Sora había llegado… incluso se estaba sacando mis Crocs –que le permití usar cuando quisiera por su distinguida comodidad- cuando me vio en medio del desespero. No hace falta decir cuál era su expresión.

No me importaba en lo más mínimo el hecho de que ella haya hablado con Yamato luego de tranquilizarme y que me haya dicho que todo había sido un grandísimo malentendido… Porque para mí que Yamato haya entrado a la ducha mientras yo me estaba bañando no tenía nada de accidente. ¡Estaba claro que el aberrado quería abusar sexualmente de mí y quién sabe si matarme para luego desaparecer mi cuerpo en un contenedor de basura! Dios mío, ¡Me han traumado física y emocionalmente, joder!

Justo entonces choqué con Shep por andar de distraída en mi vergüenza interna. Este sonrió automáticamente apenas me reconoció.

-¡Eh, hola, Mimi!- yo solo sonreí a medias, tratando de hacerme la tonta con su sonrojo y el brillo de sus ojos –Pensé que no vendrías.

-Sí, bueno, aquí estoy- miré hacia mis mesas, y noté que dos de ellas están ocupadas -¿Están…?

-¿Atendidas? Sí, no te preocupes, en tu ausencia todo estuvo en orden. Ya están por pedir la cuenta así que déjame esos clientes a mí. Con los que vengan podrás encargarte tú.

Y aún con todas las características de un príncipe encantado a mi rescate, no pude más que hacer una mueca y agradecerle sin muchas ganas por su ayuda.

¡Maldito Ishida, y maldito su trasero desnudo que no sale de mi cabeza!

-Este día no podría empeorar- bufé al quedar sola, restregándome los ojos. Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¡Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de maquillarme!

-Pues, aquí estoy yo para mejorar tu día, hermanita.

Y al mirar en frente me topé con nada más ni nada menos lo único que podría sacarme una sonrisa de corazón.

-¡Oh, Tk!

Impulsivamente me lancé hacia él, abrazándolo como si fuera el único salvavidas en medio de este turbulento mar.

Ya antes nos habíamos visto, pero esta era la primera vez que me visitaba en mi trabajo. Además, es imposible no emocionarme al verlo, ¡Es que mírenlo, es tan bello! Sorpresivamente está muchísimo más alto de lo que todos hubiésemos esperado, debido a sus entrenamientos en básquetbol ganó una altura de quizás un metro y noventa centímetros, un poco más alto que Tai. Además gracias a los tips que siempre le daba desde pequeño tenía un particular gusto con la moda, y es que esa bufanda color mostaza le quedaba de maravilla. Estaba tan guapo con su cabello corto y revoltoso y sus facciones de chico que se hizo mayor…

Por un momento me sentí vieja, pero al diablo, ¡No me importaba serlo si era la hermana adoptiva de este bombón!

-Vaya, ¡Tendré que venir aquí más seguido para recibir bienvenidas como esta!- reí ante su comentario.

-Me encanta verte- sonreí -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, acabo de salir de casa de Hikari y se me ocurrió pasar por aquí para saludarte. ¡Te vez bien!

-Jaja, ¿A que no me luce el uniforme?- le solté con un guiño, dando una vuelta para que pudiera apreciar cada ángulo de mi vestimenta, que eran unas sandalias negras de tacón alto y puntas cerradas, y en lugar de pantalones, como los que usa Shep o Tai, las mujeres usábamos las faldas con diseño tubular y que nos llegaba por encima de la cintura, obviamente del mismo color negro que usaban los chicos, aunque no es que se aprecie tanto el diseño gracias al delantal blanco. Para la parte de arriba usaba una camisa blanca, remangada y que estaba terminantemente prohibido usarla por fuera de la falda.

-¿Cuándo no te luce algo, Mimi?- me reí gustosa, guiándolo a la barra donde precisamente en ese momento Tai atendía a un señor. Tk lo saludó desde lejos para no molestarlo mientras yo conversaba brevemente con él.

Le estaba preguntando sobre su vida cuando en eso escuché la voz de Shep.

-Mimi- volteé a verlo, notándolo preocupado -Disculpa que te pida esto, pero Yuta se cortó un dedo y necesitan ayuda en la cocina… no podré atender mis mesas por cinco minutos, igual no todas están ocupadas- puso los ojos de borreguito más desamparado que haya visto que no pude evitar enternecerme -¿Crees que puedas tomar mi lugar hasta que…?

-Claro, Shep, ¡Por supuesto!- asentí –No te preocupes.

-¡Genial! Gracias, Mimi, ¡Prometo compensártelo!

Se alejó de mí mientras pensaba que no había nada qué compensarme, después de todo yo había llegado tarde y él me había sustituido por 15 minutos, ¿Cómo podría yo no hacerlo por él por 5?

-Vaya, vaya…- el comentario pensativo de mi hermanito adoptivo atrajo mi atención, quien luego de mirarme de manera estudiosa me sonrió tal y como el gato de Cheshire_(2)_

-¿Qué?

-Nada, que me tienes que presentar a mi nuevo cuñado…- me soltó moviendo las cejas, ¿Desde cuándo Tk tiene expresiones tan burlonas como esas?

-¡Ay, pero si es mi compañero de trabajo!

-Pues, a mí se me hace que a él le gustaría algo más.

-¿Desde cuándo tan observador?

-Desde que tengo una hermana tan guapa como tú y desde que tengo una novia tan guapa como Hikari. Ya entiendo a Tai…

Me solté a reír tras escuchar aquella ocurrencia.

-Pero bueno, ya luego hablarás sobre eso con Sora, Miyako y Hikari y luego me lo contarán a mí… Cuéntame, hace unos días dejaste un mensaje en la contestadora recordándome lo idiota que puede llegar a ser mi hermano, ¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Kami-sama tenía que torturarme de esta forma, recordándome los momentos profanos de mi existencia? ¿Es que acaso no tenía suficiente con haber puesto una zorra en el camino de mi ex y a mis padres en mi contra? Hace como cinco días había tenido una de las tantas discusiones que siempre tenemos el Ishida y yo, y en queriendo firmemente algún tipo de venganza llamé a su hermano para acusarlo ya que usualmente siempre me da la razón y lo regana. Pero no había sido por eso que mi cara era una poesía para Tk, pues con su mirada escrutadora descubrió que, obviamente, nada había mejorado entre Yamato y yo.

En realidad, dudaba mucho que empeorara.

-¿Es mi imaginación o te has puesto roja?- me miró sorprendido.

-¡P-Po-Por supuesto que n-no!

-Pero sí ocurrió algo, ¿No?

Tal y como ocurrió con Tai me tuve que morder la lengua para así no contarle que lo que realmente había ocurrido entre ese morboso y yo ha sido un accidental encuentro cercano de cuarto tipo en el que mis tetas y mi salud mental se vieron afectadas. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan avergonzada como en ese momento, por no decir indignada por el precio que tuvo que pagar Yamato, es decir, ninguno.

De ponerme roja por la vergüenza pasé a ponerme roja del coraje. ¡Sora estaba loca si pensaba que su noviecito saldría ileso de esta!

-Mimi, ¿Qué hizo mi hermano esta vez?

Entonces noté como un grupo de cuatro chicas ingresaban al restaurant, dirigiéndose específicamente a una de las mesas que son atendidas regularmente por Shep. No cabía duda que ese era mi escape del inocente interrogatorio de Takeru, quien lejos de alegrarme como lo hizo al principio ahora solo me espantaba, ¡No podía decirle que Yamato me ha visto desnuda! Por suerte Sora y su novio estuvieron de acuerdo en no contarle a nadie, ya que era demasiado bochornoso para andar contándolo como si fuera algo del clima.

Me excusé inmediatamente con Tk quien entendió sin problemas que debía seguir trabajando, y me aproximé a la mesa donde las jóvenes se habían sentado mientras esperaban ser atendidas. Con los nervios a flor de piel traté de darles mi mejor sonrisa aún cuando no me convencía ni a mí misma, deseando que estas chicas se apiadaran de mí y de alguna manera lograran mejorar aunque sea un poco mi día.

-¡Muy buenas tardes, bienvenidas!- saludé mientras le entregaba a cada una un menú que había tomado en mi trayecto hacia su mesa –Soy Mimi y seré su mesera por ahora. Les dejaré el menú para que vean qué les gustaría ordenar y…

-¿Dónde está Shep?

La pregunta de una de las chicas, particularmente de una rubia de ojos marrones y con ropas caras, me había caído de sorpresa que no pude terminar con mi rutinario saludo. Descubrí entonces que me miraba de manera despectiva junto con sus amigas, quienes con las mismas ropas caras y aspectos de chicas guapas me habían hecho saber que mi presencia no era para nada de su agrado, lo cual era bastante tonto, ¿Por qué me mirarían como si fuera una cucaracha con las patas rotas?

-Ehm… Shep está ocupado en la cocina en estos momentos, ¿Necesitan hablar con él?

-No, queremos que nos atienda él- escupió mirándome desde arriba a abajo -¿Qué haces tú atendiendo sus mesas?

Vaya, si sabe que estas son sus mesas eso significa que debe frecuentar el lugar. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ya había visto a esta chica antes, solo que como nunca se sentaba en mis mesas no la atendía. Recordé entonces el comentario de Shep sobre una chica que no lo deja trabajar tranquilo, ¿Se referirá a ella? La verdad no me sorprendía, porque con esta actitud cualquiera se sentiría exasperado con su compañía. Inevitablemente una mueca se dibujó en mi rostro, poco dispuesta a colaborar con la rubiecita.

-Porque Shep me lo ha pedido, así que si desean comer en este lugar tendrá que ser bajo mis servicios, ¿Comprenden?- la gruñona y sus amigas me miraron sorprendidas, y luego de unos segundos para procesar mi respuesta volvieron a mirarme de la misma forma que antes, solo que esta vez su "líder" parecía que echaba humo por las orejas –Bien, si me disculpan, vendré en unos cinco minutos para pedir su orden. Con o sin su permiso.

Luego de esto, orgullosa de mi decente pero imponente respuesta, me encaminé hacia la mesa de una pareja que me habían hecho señas. Y la verdad pensaba seguir con mi trabajo, claro, todo cambió cuando escuché los comentarios de las chicas.

-¿Permitirás que te hable de esa forma, Misuki?

-Déjala, debe estar amargada porque Shep sería incapaz de fijarse en una bruja tan fea y gorda como esa.

Oh, cielos.

Alguien que me diga fea o gorda es alguien que sin duda está buscando su muerte NO natural.

-A decir verdad…- me di la vuelta para encararlas, y acortar los pasos que había dado lejos de ellas –Estás equivocada en 3 cosas. La primera, no podría estar amargada por ello ya que, para que sepas, Shep y yo tenemos una estupenda relación, algo que ni podrías aspirar tener por ser tan descaradamente ridícula, por no decir retrasada. Segundo, no soy una bruja al menos que me busques de las malas, y créeme que podría ponerte bien horrible sin tener que usar magia. Y tercero, ¿Fea?, ¿Gorda?, querida, esto que vez aquí- dije señalándome a mí misma sin cambiar el tono arrogante de mi voz –Es pura genética, así que dudo mucho que algún cirujano plástico o un Gym puedan ayudarte con… Bueno, eso que te guinda en la barriga pero que ocultas con esa faja, o el tamaño bestial de esa nariz. Es una pena ser tú, ¿No crees?

Y no fue el rostro estupefacto y increíblemente avergonzado de mi cliente lo que me había incitado a morderme la lengua por lo que acababa de decir, ni tampoco las miradas curiosas del resto de los comensales que habían sido testigos en primera fila de mi bien merecida respuesta. En realidad, lo que había logrado que se me pusiera la piel de gallina y me dijera internamente que había metido la pata de forma descomunal fue, por cosas de la vida, la voz de mi jefe:

-¿Se puede saber qué haces hablándole de esa forma a mi hija, jovencita insolente?

Retiro lo dicho hace unos minutos. En realidad el día podía empeorar aún más.

* * *

**| Yamato |**

Acaricié la espalda de mi novia mientras la contemplaba descansar en silencio, escuchando su respiración pausada y que no hace muchos minutos había estado enérgicamente acelerada. Ella disfrutaba mi tacto, sonriendo levemente por cada recorrido que hacía con mis dedos, y aunque tenerla desnuda a mi lado y estando completamente solos sonara tan tentador no sentía la necesidad de ir más lejos pues, afortunadamente, habíamos gozado de nuestra compañía de todos los ángulos posibles hace unos momentos.

Me sentía aliviado, incluso a gusto, muy diferente a como me sentía unas horas antes. Ya que para ser honestos luego del vergonzoso incidente con Tachikawa sentía como si este hubiese sido el día más desagradable de mi vida. Eso hasta que Sora me consoló… físicamente.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- me preguntó, y entonces descubrí que había dejado de acariciarla. Ella abrió sus ojos almendrados y me miró -¿Matt?

-Lo lamento, me quedé pensando…- dije, acercándome a su espalda para depositarle un beso y luego incorporarme en la cama, sentándome en el borde –Será mejor que me dé un baño.

-Jaja, ¿No que te lo habías dado ya?

Volteé con una expresión desesperada hacia mi novia para observarla fijamente, sintiendo en mi interior el remolino de desagradables sensaciones que se debían al recuerdo de una Tachikawa desnuda y un par de cojones pateados. Nunca me imaginé que me sentiría tan enfermo al recordar el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, ¿Era posible que la energía de Tachikawa sea tan repugnante que ahora había hecho de mi hombría un chiste? A pesar de haber disfrutado unos deliciosos momentos con mi novia recientemente una vez más sentí ganas de vomitar y de que la tierra me tragara gracias a lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser, ya que, ¿A quién se le ocurre meterse desnudo a la ducha antes de preguntar si quien se bañaba era mi novia o una loca karateca de hombrías? A mí, por supuesto.

Sora había empezado a reír luego de que me entrara unos escalofríos y balbuceara palabras sin sentido para aclararle por centésima vez que todo había sido un accidente. En lugar de comportarse celosa o llena de rabia como una novia normal lo único que había hecho desde que le había contado todo ha sido reírse, ¡Y aquello no me hacía sentir mejor!

-¡Sora, deja de reírte!

-¡Pero es que es tan gracioso!- se incorporó también en la cama, sin parar de reír –Imaginarme la cara de los dos cuando se vieron, ¡Seguro fue de película!

-Sí, seguro, ¡Pero de gore_(3)_!- gruñí, levantándome para luego ponerme los pantalones.

-Amor, no te enojes…- mientras me vestía sentía su mirada sobre mí –Ya te he dicho que te creo, ¿Por qué te preocupas?

-Porque de enterarme que te has metido en la ducha con Tai me entraría un ataque… Por eso.

-Ha sido un accidente, ¿No?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Entonces te creo- ella sonrió –Además, serías muy cabrón que me fueras infiel con mi mejor amiga, y conociéndote sé que no eres tan malo.

-Vaya, gracias, eso me ha hecho sentir mejor- respondí con sarcasmo.

Pero en eso el ruidoso sonido de la puerta del recibidor siendo abierta y cerrada con fuerza nos espabiló a ambos, interrumpiendo nuestra insulsa discusión y logrando alertarme.

-Los chicos trabajan hasta tarde hoy, ¿No?- Sora asintió, levemente sorprendida y un poco preocupada. Yo no necesité más para encaminarme hacia la puerta y abrirla silenciosamente esperando escuchar algún que otro sonido o al menos las voces de los chicos, pero nada. Opté por asomarme primero –ya que aprendo por experiencia-, y levemente asomé mi rostro para notar entonces que el pasillo estaba vacío, al igual que la entrada. Me encontraba analizando en mi mente cuando entonces escuché algunas ollas caerse en la cocina, y a continuación unos que otros murmullos inentendibles.

Volteé a ver a mi novia, quien parecía tan desconcertada como yo, y pidiéndole en un susurro que se quedara salí de la habitación para caminar cauto por el angosto corredor. Estaba atento a mí alrededor, sin saber muy bien qué podría hacer si me consiguiese a un ladrón en nuestra cocina. Me detuve en la primera esquina y cuidando de no revelarme tan descaradamente me asomé con sigilo para poder ver quien estaba tocando nuestras cosas.

No puedo negar que me llevé un buen susto, de esos que hacen que se te encoja el estomago y que la sangre te abandone la cara. Pero la impresión había durado únicamente un segundo. Uno bien jodido, claro.

No fue muy difícil para mí reconocer junto a la estufa la persona con quien compartía lazos de sangre.

-¿Tk?

Mi hermano volteó a verme, sorprendido. Noté que estaba calentando en la estufa una olla llena de agua. No le presté atención a ese detalle, en cambio pensé en algo mucho más curioso que despertó mi interés.

-¿Cómo rayos entraste?

El sonrió al darse cuenta que me había asustado. Se encogió de hombros para luego desentenderse con la olla y de esa forma acercarse a mí.

-Hola, hermano- abrió una de las alacenas y de esta sacó un sobrecito de te –No te asustes, no entré por arte de magia. Vine con Mimi.

-¿Mimi?- escuché un gemido lamentoso desde la sala. Olvidando el escalofrío que había sentido al escuchar su nombre, tuve que asomarme sobre la isla de la cocina donde solemos comer para avistar a la castaña sentada en el sofá y con rostro lastimero, quien, extrañamente, ni se había inmutado con mi presencia.

La verdad, lastimero era poco, ya que tenía una expresión tan demacrada y desanimada que confirmó mis sospechas de que le ocurría algo.

-¿No debería estar trabajando?- pregunté al recordar ese detalle.

Pero creo que cometí uno de esos errores que cometemos los hombres sin darnos cuenta, pues apenas había dicho aquello Tachikawa se había puesto a llorar, y un segundo después pude escuchar los pasos de Sora acercarse a la cocina. Con su instinto maternal –pues era obvio que lo tenía- miró primero en dirección a donde estaba Mimi, ni siquiera me había visto a mí ni a Tk.

-¡Mimi, ¿Qué ocurrió?- a pasos rápidos se acercó a su amiga -¿Por qué estas llorando?

-Y-Yo… Yo…- parecía querer controlar las lagrimas, y entonces explotó -¡Encima de que por poco me violan esta mañana, llego tarde a mi trabajo…ME PASA ESTO!- se quejó junto con sollozos, Sora se sentó a su lado para acariciar su espalda y escucharla -…Eso de que "El día no puede empeorar" es una grandísima estupidez, ¡¿A cuál imbécil se le ocurrió inventar esa frase? ¡Es que era obvio, si ya empiezo el día con una casi violación no puedo esperar que mejore!- cabe destacar que cada vez que decía la palabra _violación_ me encogía en donde estaba, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que me tragara la tierra ya que ciertamente escuchar aquello por "la víctima" no me hacía sentir mejor -¡Mi vida apesta! ¡Todo esto es una tontería, jamás tuve que haber dejado USA! ¡ODIO ESTO!

Y tras esto se levantó y empezó a correr hacia lo que yo supongo su habitación, y tal como una niña malcriada cerró la puerta ruidosamente aclarando que su vida era realmente insoportable, lo cual me recordó a una actitud común en un adolescente. Me pregunté si Mimi tardaría más en madurar que el resto de los humanos…

Sora no tardó mucho en seguirla y lidiar con ella como si supiera exactamente como se sentía. Desde donde estaba vislumbre como mi novia, vistiendo mi camisa que le quedaba grande, entraba a la habitación de su amiga seguro para consolarla.

Volteé a ver a mi hermano, y este solo encogió los hombros vencido.

-La despidieron.

-Ah…

Eso fue todo, no hizo falta preguntarle el cómo, cuándo y por qué… porque no me interesaba. O al menos deseaba que no me interesase, quizás en un intento de no tener razones para preocuparme por una persona que me acusa de ser un violador empedernido.

Hablando de eso, Tk parecía querer una explicación.

-Simplemente no preguntes.

-Vale, pero espero que todo sea una exageración de parte de ella, porque aunque seas mi hermano mayor tengo derecho de darte una paliza.

-Claro, claro…- miré que retomaba su atención en la olla –¿Qué haces?

-Haciendo algo para que se calme… no sabes cómo se puso en el restaurante cuando el hombre la acusó. Tuve que llevármela a rastras- traté de imaginarme la escena, y me causó un poco de gracia –Interrumpimos, ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque dudo que a Sora le guste vestir nada más tus camisas, y no te abotonaste el pantalón, hermano.

Me pregunto si de lo ser observador es un asunto genético…

-Bueno, la verdad sí, pero igual ya no estábamos haciendo nada- suspiré vencido.

Hablé un poco más con mi hermano pero no fue hasta que el agua había empezado a hervir que él terminó por preparar el té. Vi de reojo como se fue a donde las chicas estaban con la tasa en manos, sorprendido ante lo atento que podía ser Tk. Era notoria la preocupación que sentía por los que más quiere cuando no se encuentran en un buen momento, pero lo era mucho más con las mujeres de su vida, como Natsuko –mi madre-, Hikari, Sora y Mimi. Tenía su manera de quererlas a cada una, además de que percibe cuando algo anda mal, muy a diferencia mía. Si bien sé cuando algo malo ocurre, no soy tan atento como mi hermano. En realidad, no soy nada bueno en la tarea de consolar a alguien. Mientras que Tk hace un té y aconseja sabiamente, yo tengo que tomarme un té para poder pensar qué palabras podría decirle a una persona que la esté pasando mal.

A pesar de encontrarme unos cuantos metros lejos, seguí escuchando lejanamente los comentarios de Tachikawa gracias a que la puerta había quedado abierta… pero solo lo hice por unos segundos, ya que luego volvió a nombrar mi "casi violación" hacia su persona, y como eso había afectado a su vida. Me encogí una vez más en donde estaba, ¿Es que acaso no fue suficiente 100 disculpas y 1000 explicaciones? Sinceramente no lo parece.

Tk había regresado cuando en un intento de distraerme empecé a buscar ingredientes para hacer la cena. Me miró de manera acusadora que solo evidenció que ya se había enterado de algún que otro detalle.

-Tk…

-Vale, pero espero que te sientas contento, pues no para de decir que fue gracias a tu acoso que la despidieron.

-¿Y yo qué demonios tengo que ver con eso?

-Nada, hermano… que sería tonto de su parte ponerse nerviosa durante el trabajo luego de que un inesperado hombre entrara a su ducha mientras la usaba- negó con la cabeza –Y sería tonto de tu parte tener cargo de conciencia por ello. Solo digo.

¡Joder, ¿Para qué demonios tengo un hermano menor si no soy yo quien lo aconseja y lo juzga cuando se debe?

Ya estaba refunfuñando cuando Sora había aparecido en la cocina con expresión cansada y comentándonos que Mimi estaba pasando por otra de "esas". Mientras que Tk y ella hablaban de la gravedad del asunto –lo cual me parecía remotamente estúpido-, yo me sumí en mi actividad culinaria, escuchándolos lejanamente.

-¿Sus padres dijeron eso?

-Sí- respondió preocupada Sora a mi hermano –Por eso Mimi necesitaba el trabajo, ya que no piensan pagar su renta y gastos personales si no regresa para retomar sus estudios en New York- de reojo noté como aquello desanimaba a mi novia, quien al igual que Tk reaccionó con sorpresa apenas Mimi le contó la conversación con sus padres –Y ella no puede regresar, Tk. Tú la verás animada pero ella no me engaña a mí, hay noches que la escucho llorar y…- suspiró –Si decidió dejar de hablar con sus padres y buscar un trabajo eso significa que haría cualquier cosa por no volver.

-Pero no es el fin del mundo, Sora. ¿Por qué no averigua por otro empleo?

-Ya se lo he dicho, pero no quiere. Dice que no sirve para recibir órdenes, ni ensuciarse las manos por la comodidad de terceros. Ya sabes cómo es ella…

-¿Y por qué no trabaja en algo que le guste?

Por supuesto nadie se esperaba que yo participara en la conversación, ya que al salir aquella propuesta de mi boca Sora y mi hermano me miraron sorprendidos.

-Digo, algo debe gustarle, ¿No?

-A decir verdad no es mala idea, hermano- Tk pareció pensarlo –Por lo que sé, a Mimi le gustan mucho los dulces.

-También le gusta la moda.

-Y cantar- comentó distraído Tk –Si no mal recuerdo a ella siempre le ha gustado cantar.

-¡Lo tengo!

Esta vez fuimos Tk y yo quienes miramos a Sora como si tuviera un brazo de más y un tercer ojo en la frente. Era muy peculiar ver en ella un ánimo como aquel, cual bien podría ser común en Miyako o fácilmente en Tachikawa.

Entonces mi novia centró por completo su mirada en mí, y por alguna extraña razón sentí escalofríos.

-Matt, ¿No me habías comentado hace unos días que tu banda hará un casting para que una chica cante con ustedes? ¿Cuándo es?

-Ehm, mañana, pero…

-¡Eso es! Mimi es guapa, extrovertida y tiene una voz increíble, ¡Sin duda quedará en el casting! Matt, ¿Puedes decirle a Mimi la hora y el lugar para que…?

-NO.

Mi negación fue rotunda, y Sora me miró sorprendida.

-Pero…

-He dicho que no.

-No seas egoísta- me soltó esta vez enfadada, y yo seguí cocinando solo para darle la espalda a ella y a lo que me pedía –Es solo para animarla.

-Una cosa es mi trabajo y otra cosa son mis amigos. Mezclarlos solo me traerá problemas- ella no insistió porque sabía que tenía razón, pero estaba tan malhumorado por su petición que en vez de dejar el tema hasta ahí, seguí –Además, dudo mucho que quede en el casting…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Ella es muy buena en todo lo que hace!

-No todo. Cocinar no está entre sus cualidades.

-¡Ni ser un amigo entre las tuyas!

Silencio.

Volteé a verla lentamente, de esa forma con la que uno podría hacer temblar al suelo. Al momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron la miré intensamente, deseando transmitirle lo que me había hecho sentir con su comentario. Pero no lo expresé, ni lo mostré, porque era algo muy íntimo para mí demostrar vulnerabilidad, y ni con Sora le daba el lujo de verme afectado sentimentalmente. ¿Qué demonios me había dicho? ¿Qué no era un buen amigo? Y mi emblema, ¿Qué era? ¿Un piche dije que me dieron para guindarme en el cuello y ya? Me tensé, y ella también lo hizo al notarme enfadado, molesto, indignado. Pero solo pasaron unos pocos segundos, y ella había vuelto a mirarme con amor, con ese amor propio de ella que logra calmar hasta las tempestades más obsoletas. Percibí arrepentimiento en su mirada, pero no bajé la guardia. Podrían decirme que tengo un orgullo de porquería, pero me había dado un golpe bajo.

Por suerte nuestra corta discusión había sido en susurros, ya que me salvaba a mí de tener que escuchar a Tachikawa lloriqueando por mi rechazo, para variar.

-Matt…- me dijo mi novia con voz suave, pero yo ni siquiera dejé que su tono dulce atravesara mi barrera emocional -…lo lamento, en realidad no quise decir eso.

-Pero lo dijiste.

-Hermano…

Estaba cansado de salir como el ogro de todo lo que tenga que ver con esa estúpida niña.

Apagué la estufa y dejé la comida preparada sin tener intención alguna por comer o por probar su sabor. Con la misma indiferencia de antes pasé por un lado de mi hermano y de Sora, apartando precisamente su mano de mi brazo al momento en que ésta trató de detenerme. No me importó si la había ofendido, en realidad no me importaba absolutamente nada. Solo entré a mi cuarto para ponerme una camisa y tomar las llaves de mi moto –que ya había sido reparada y que estaba sana y salva en el estacionamiento del edificio-. Sora me siguió, tratando de lidiar conmigo con palabras suaves, pero todas me entraban por un oído y me salían por el otro, y la ignoré con mi mayor esfuerzo hasta salir al pasillo y calzar mis zapatos.

Tras cerrar fuertemente la puerta de la entrada al salir me dije, internamente, que ya estaba cansado de la misma estupidez de siempre.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

_Vaipedia:_

_(1)Flint Lockwood:_ Protagonista de "Lluvia de hamburguesas", quien inventó el procesador de lluvia por comida xD

_(2) Gato de Cheshire:_ Es un personaje ficticio creado por Lewis Carroll en su conocida obra _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_. Una de sus características más singulares es que el Gato de Cheshire puede desaparecer gradualmente hasta que no queda nada más que su amplia sonrisa, haciendo notar a Alicia que muchas veces habrá podido ver a un gato sin sonrisa pero nunca a una sonrisa sin gato.

_(3) Gore:_ El **cine **_**splatter**_ o _**gore**_ es un tipo de película de terror que se centra en lo visceral y la violencia gráfica.

_Canción:_ Stacie Orrico – Stuck

Hola mis margaritas! ¿Qué tal sus días? Aquí Vai reportándose con un nuevo capítulo, como bien prometí, que aunque me haya tomado tiempo subirlo no significa que no pensaba hacerlo :D He estado como una loca por aquí y por allá que ahora que me pongo a pensar no me he dado unas merecidas vacaciones, ya saben, de esas en las que nos tiramos como ranas plataneras bajo el sol y nos achicharramos tal y como un camarón –verso sin esfuerzo, juju!-.

¿Qué os ha parecido el cap? Tuvo nuevamente un poco de todo y no estoy segura si hasta ahora ha sido el más largo que he escrito. No sé si es un punto a favor o en contra, ¿Me pongo a escribir capítulos más cortos o los sigo escribiendo así como están? Ustedes digan, capitanas! :D Lo que puedo comentar de este capítulo es que me quedaron ganas por poner a trabajar más tiempo a Mimi, pero bueno, tampoco ha sido una mala idea que haya sido despedida, ¿No? ¡Nada más ni nada menos podría trabajar con nuestro Yamato! Mmm, suena bastante prometedor. También me reí un montón con la escena de la ducha… ¿Y qué pensaban que iba a ocurrir, ah? Mente cochambrosas, no se ilusionen todavía que aún falta para que ambos chicos se pongan a romper el colchón –Vueerve a la vida! Jaja Eri entenderá xD-, aunque bueno, pensándolo bien no falta mucho… con las hormonas que tienen.

Ay, Shep… Para quienes necesitan una imagen de este exquisito personaje deben buscar en Google lo siguiente, "Shep Interstella 5555". Seguro algunos sabrán de quienes se trata, otros no, y por ello ahí les indico la manera para poder deleitarse con ese personaje. Obviamente mi versión no tiene la piel de color azul, pero mantiene los mismos rasgos y personalidad. ¡Es tan adorable! Y por si les da fastidio buscar una foto sexy de él, aquí les tengo la dirección de una :D _http: image/shep%20interstella% _(No se olviden de eliminar los espacios!) Y sí, bueno, ¡Mimi es un poco vanidosa y Yamato es un poco amargado! Pero no puedo ponerlos perfectos cuando no lo son, porque nadie lo es, ¡Ni siquiera Shep, mi novio intergaláctico, que el muy _pajuo_ se dejó pegar un tiro y murió antes de besar a la zorra que me lo engatusó!

Jaja, ¿Alguien me entiende? ¿No? Yo tampoco me entiendo, descuiden xD

Chicas, necesito hablar de una cosa con ustedes… Es algo que me ha preocupado últimamente. He visto que esta historia tiene exactamente 16 favoritos -¡¿Pueden creerlo? :D-, y a decir verdad en el primer capítulo me he deleitado con unos 14 rrs, pero a medida que avanzamos son menos quienes escriben… No intento presionar a nadie, ya que no va conmigo, pero sí me hace preguntarme si la historia está gustando realmente o no... :( Es muy importante para mí como su autora saber que les gusta y que no les gusta, después de todo la escribo más que nada para ustedes.

Solo quería comentarles sobre ello, ya que un rr –por muy chiquito o grande que sea- hace una gran diferencia en la vida de los autores. Igual mil gracias a todas esas locas que me han escrito y que me han alegrado la vida con sus ocurrencias. Sus comentarios sin duda son un manjar para mí, que cada vez que me acuerdo de algún que otro detalle me rió sola como una pendeja :D jaja escribiré todo un libro nada más con sus reviews.

Bien, eso es todo, ya que no he querido alargarme mucho ya que aún falta por responder sus rrs… Nos vemos abajo :D

**LadyMimato:** Jajaja cada mueble, sin duda! Mil gracias por tu comentario querida! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap! :D Un kiss!

**Mag:** Holaaa! :D Bueno, de aparecer, si, si saldrá en la historia, pero posiblemente mucho mas adelante. Estara presente indirectamente por ahora :) Gracias por tu rr! Espero que hayas disfrutado este cap! Saludos!

**Mimi Andrade:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y ya pronto ver'as como se desarrollar'a todo, espero no decepcionarte! Y tranquila, que m'as loca estoy yo, que escribo sobre ellos xD

**Eri-Sshi:** Pero si es mi venezolana empedernida! Querida, que risa tu rr! Me hac'ia falta una comadre por estos lares que me entendiera xD a veces me preocupo por el tipo de humor que tengo, que no s'e si a otros países le parecerá simpatico. Pero bueno, al final de cuentas estoy loca, y no me importa xD Y Eri, por favor, deja de adivinar efectivamente lo que va a suceder! No dire m'as :P Jajaja si me secuestras procura prepararme a un Yamato en la misma habitación, ya sabes, para no aburrirme xD aunque seguro te autosecuestrarias por ello jaja Chica, eres genialosa también! Tengo la pinta de escribir aun luego de casada y con 4 hijos –meirda-, asi que tranquila que no te abandonare. AY! Ayer hice unos ponquecitos fabuloooosos, ahora estoy gorda y redonda como una arepa y todo porque no tengo con quien compartirlos –forever alone-, mentira, todos en mi casa son una cuerda de lambucios, asi que no quedo nada xD Nos vemos pronto queridaaaa! Siempre agradecida por tus rrs! –btw, aguántame que ya pronto leo tu fic! I promise!-. Kiss!

**Vitta Love:** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Vitta! Ya veremos como sucederán las cosas, pero todo por el bien de Mimi y Matt, sin duda! Y tranquila, que yo también me muro por empezar con el Mimato! Soon, soon! Mimato forever my dear! :D Besos con muchísimo cariño! Gracias por tu rr!

**Vicucha:** Vicky vi kiki! –Estoy chiflada-, que bueno leerte! No te preocupes, escribe cuando m'as puedas! Y bueno, yo también quería poner un super mimato en ese momento, pero no tendría chiste xD al menos no aun :O Lo de las suposiciones no puedo decirte con certeza de que son acertadas o no, pero si puedo asegurarte que las cosas no estarán fáciles para los chicos! Y bueno, naturalmente Tai es sobreprotector, ¿Pero qu'e nos garantiza de que no habr'a algo m'as? ;) too much information :P Juju Gracias por tu comment dear! Nos vemos pronto!

**Mimi Hyuga:** My dear! Que bueno que el cap te haya despejado! :D Y halagada con tu comment, como siempre! No te niego que es difícil retratar a Matt, pero es bueno saber que lo estoy logrando. Y has acertado, son como ninios, solo que son muy tercos para admitirlo xD Espero que este cap te haya aclarado que tan lejos puede llegar Mimi por estar con sus amigos! Y tranquila, que Susu siempre tiene una aparición especial en todas mis historias. Es una manera indirecta de hacerme participe en ella, y aunque no me gusta mucho ser comparada con un enano afeminado y demasiado excéntrico para mi gusto, creo que es lo que mejor me define xD En fin, see u soon! Y gracias por tu comment! :D

**Rolling Girl:** Chica, est'as chiflada, pero me encantas! Jajaja Ya te he dicho, tomate tu tiempo pero no te olvides de mi, que me pongo como cachorro con ojitos de borreguito cada vez que reviso si tengo un nuevo rr xD Y jaja, querida, si supieras como están las chavas de 15 aquí en donde vivo diras "Mierda!", porque no hace nada escuche la conver de dos ninitas con guarradas en la cabeza. Y Hiroaki es simplemente encantador, por eso lo inclui sin duda en el cap xD Y que seria un Mimato sin peleas absurdas? Es que son tan ninios! xD Y con eso va lo que hizo Mimi, mira que yo una vez se lo hice a una amiga y la pobre me dej'o de hablar por dos semanas xD Pero no fue a los 21, sino a los 11… Imaginacion de infantes, supongo jaja espero que hayas disfrutado el curso que tom'o este capitulo! Estare ansiosa por leerte de nuevo, es divertido leerte porque pareces tan loca como yo xD y creeme que somos una especie en extinción! Ojala todos tuvieran sentido de humor como nosotras u.u Un kiss gigante y gracias por escribiiiir! *.* Encantada como siempre!

Ya saben, cualquier horrorcito, my bad! Mil gracias a todos por leer y por escribir! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! :D

_Ps:_ recuerden que pueden agregarme vía facebook por Vai Niella o en deviantart! :D Un kiss!

_Atte._

**Vai**


	5. Audicion

**Roommates**

_By: Vainiella**  
**_

N/A: Un dato, mis queridas. Cuando lean la estrofa _"__Pero detuve mis pensamientos al escuchar su voz…" _en el segundo Yamato's POV, inicien la música de esta dirección: Youtube punto com /watch?v=dOV8syXzRwo (no se porque no me guarda el http blah blah y la pagina de youtube, asi que espero que entiendan la direccion), la canción se llama "You Lost Me", de Christina Aguilera. Es necesario que la escuchen si quieren que esa escena sea más agradable.

* * *

Capítulo 5

"**Audición"**

_-Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada-_

* * *

**| Yamato |**

**E**staba molesto.

Estaba molesto, cansado y harto de lo mismo.

En lugar de escuchar y juzgar a las chicas que entraban y salían del auditorio lo único que podía hacer era pensar en el día anterior. Pensar en las palabras injustas de mi novia, y en como yo había terminado siendo el ogro una vez más. Ni siquiera dormí en casa de la indignación que sentía, ¿Cómo era posible que yo terminara siendo una vez más el "mal amigo"? ¡Mimi ni siquiera es mi amiga! Todo esto me parecía jodidamente absurdo, ya que no puede ser posible que las cosas sigan así de esta manera. No puedo seguir tolerando este tipo de discusiones por más tiempo, mucho menos cuando el equilibrio que siempre había reinado en mi hogar termine derrumbándose por cualquier tontería.

No entiendo por qué Sora le daba tanta prioridad a Mimi, ¿Qué hay de mí?

Nuevamente la imagen de yo arrebatándole el _bento_ a una niña surcó por mi mente, y me desagradaba sentirme egoísta cuando la intrusa en mi vida cotidiana era ella. Bufé por lo bajo, indicando que estaba cansado y harto. Estaba molesto porque necesitaba detener este circo de negativas que hostigaban mi día a día.

Se escucharon unos pasos aproximándose al centro del escenario una vez más. Una mujer de unos 26 años más o menos había salido. Era alta, morena y de cabellos cortos. No la miré mucho, a pesar de que Tokumori y Louis estaban babeándose al verla. En realidad, llevaban en eso desde que la primera chica entró a cantar, y ya han pasado como 30. La mujer se ubicó en el medio de sala, y era estrictamente evaluada por nuestro manager, por Kimura, y por algunos expertos en la música que se ofrecieron en ser parte del jurado. Sato y yo, en vez de babearnos por cada que entra –obviamente yo no tenía necesidad de imaginar algún encuentro seductor con ninguna de las candidatas-, escuchábamos atentamente todo, o al menos en la mayor parte del tiempo. Éramos tan objetivos como el jurado invitado y también pensábamos bien quien de ellas podría interpretar exitosamente una de nuestras canciones, que no era nada Pop como lo que estaba cantando justamente esta mujer. Creo que Katy Perry no es la mejor elección si pensaba sorprendernos.

Sato me miró con rostro aburrido, y yo le respondí con la misma expresión. A ambos no nos gustaba ni la voz ni los tonos alcanzados de la chica.

-Gracias- aquel había sido Lee, el que compone y asesora algunas de nuestras canciones. Es un hombre agradable, es decir, no anda con intereses monetarios ni poderíos, en realidad se ve que lo único que logra apasionarlo es la música, y no hay nada que lo haga sentir más a gusto que personas que saben del tema. Quizás es por eso que del grupo de trabajo con quienes pasamos nuestros días mi banda y yo, Lee era, por no decir el único, el que más se adaptaba a nosotros tanto laboralmente hablando como personalmente.

La mujer salió de la habitación, y el encargado de aguardar en la entrada entró para avisarnos que tendríamos un break de 15 minutos.

-Brother, ¿Viste las tetas que tenía?- Louis sacudió mi hombro, como si lo que dijo fuera la cosa más emocionante del universo -¡Naturales o no, estaban divinas!

-Déjame en paz, Lu…

-Sí, Lu, déjalo en paz, ¿Qué no te acuerdas que está casado?- miré de reojo el rostro burlón de Tokumori.

Los dos más pervertidos de mi banda se concentraron específicamente en hablar de las proporciones anatómicas de cada mujer que participó en el casting. Lo cual me parece increíblemente innecesario. Sato en cambio prefirió conversar un poco con un señor que era un mezclador de música, y en cuestión de segundos se enfrascaron en una interesante discusión sobre qué instrumentos eran mejores. Kimura y Jhon conversaban con Lee sobre las candidatas presentadas, y por lo que podía escuchar vagamente ninguna era suficiente para nuestro asesor musical. Según él, ninguna tenia la chispa, que todas cantaban por que sabían hacerlo, y no porque les apasionaba. Yo no podría estar más de acuerdo con él.

Yo seguía escuchando, como si realmente no estuviera allí. Estaba de mal humor y quería irme a mi casa a descansar. Ya era de tarde y según el encargado de la entrada faltaba poco tiempo para culminar. Aquello no era bueno. Parecía como si a la final tendremos que seleccionar por obligación, y no por preferencia, porque si de mí dependía la selección pues, para ser franco, ninguna era buena para cantar con nosotros. Algunas podrían tener buena voz, o excelentes tonos, o bien podrían ser muy bonitas o sexys, pero nuestra banda merecía lo mejor. Ya era suficiente con arriesgarnos a cantar con una chica como para que también sea con alguien insuficiente.

Buscando distraerme, tomé mi celular para confirmar la hora y me desanimó ver que eran las 4 y 45… y el casting era hasta las 6.

Noté entonces que tenía un mensaje nuevo, así que sin importarme la presencia de empresarios o profesionales, me dediqué a leerlo. Era de Sora.

"_Amor, no sigas molesto conmigo… Me arrepiento de lo que dije. ¿Cuándo vuelves?_

_No quiero que discutamos más."_

Yo tampoco.

Pensé en lo estúpido que era esto. Ella y yo estábamos absolutamente bien hasta que una vez más su intención por ayudar o animar a Tachikawa me colmó. Esa tendencia por buscar hacer bien a las personas que quiere era una característica tan increíble de mi novia… era una persona amorosa, y si estaba en sus manos hacer sonreír a alguien no lo dudaba en hacerlo. Por esa razón yo me había enamorado de ella… pero también por esa razón estábamos discutiendo.

Porque yo no quería que ella le diera aquella prioridad emocional a Tachikawa… ya que yo no puedo entender como alguien quien me desagrada tanto puede ser tan querida por los que quiero.

NO tiene sentido, ¿Verdad?

Pero mi actitud tampoco lo tenía. A diferencia de Mimi, yo era una persona madura, alguien quien no anda por la vida con juegos o estupideces. Soy una persona objetiva, consiente, no puedo permitir que la actitud de ella afecte a lo que por tanto tiempo me costó atribuir en mí. Además, la fama de ogro no me venía para nada bien, ya que eso me estaba costando la tranquilidad como roommate. Esto no podía seguir así.

Pero también era una persona orgullosa, y no quería dar mi brazo a torcer aún… La idea de sacar la bandera de la paz me hacía sentir débil, y no me gustaba.

-¿Cuántas quedan?

Kimura leyó atentamente la lista de cantantes, buscando la respuesta que le había hecho Lee.

-Como unas 15.

-¿15?- mi banda y yo nos encontramos confusos. Habíamos visto un centenar de chicas haciendo la cola, y Louis recordaba bien ello –Pero si hasta ahora solo hemos visto como 30…

-Eso ha sido porque las que vimos son las pre-seleccionadas. Para no perder tiempo alguien se está encargando de elegirlas mediante experiencia, edad, y apariencia.

-Eso me suena a discriminación- Sato puso tan mal cara como yo, aquel comentario había sonado así.

-La primera impresión lo es todo para tener éxito en este mundo, chico…

Era lamentable pero… Kimura tenía la razón. O al menos así eran las cosas en este mundo.

Suspiré, volviendo a centrar mi atención en la pantalla de mi celular. Estaba leyendo otra vez el mensaje, escarbando en mi mente alguna solución para poder estar terminar con las discusiones y diferencias que se estaban dando cada vez más a menudo en mi apartamento. ¿Irme? No quiero hacerlo, después de todo dudo mucho que a Sora y a Tai les simpatice la idea, cuando siempre hemos vivido juntos o demasiado cerca.

Recordé lo que había dicho mi novia hace ya unas semanas. Tolerancia, ¿No? Puedo hacer eso, es decir, podría intentarlo. Otra vez. Pero jamás podría ser amigo de Tachikawa, suena remotamente imposible, y está bastante claro que ella piensa lo mismo ya que tampoco ha intentado mucho llevársela bien conmigo, obviamente. Y supongo que el encuentro vergonzoso que habíamos tenido en el día anterior no mejoraba las cosas.

No quiero que seamos amigos, pero tampoco quiero que seamos enemigos… me está costando mi relación ese aspecto.

-Mierda, suena imposible que exista alguien que tenga todo eso…

No tengo la menor idea de por qué había mirado a Tokumori fijamente tras escucharle decir ello. Sentí alguna clase de "Click" dentro de mi cabeza, pensando, analizando… Supongamos que sí existiera, y que, aunque nunca la haya escuchado cantar, sea precisamente lo que buscamos. ¿Qué pasaría si justamente esa persona sea como una ofrenda de paz para con mis compañeros de piso, y hasta con ella misma? Si le permitía a Mimi participar en esto, indiferentemente si es elegida o no, mi novia y mi mejor amigo tendrían un concepto distinto de mí. Quizás ayer había exagerado con mi reacción ante la idea de Sora… Sobre todo cuando su mejor amiga perdió el trabajo a costa mía, según había insinuado Tk. Me refiero a que no podría ser tan malo, ¿No? Mejor dicho, era peor esto, estar en esta situación, e invitando a Tachikawa al casting quizás podría ser la bandera blanca que necesito para darle a fin a mis discusiones con mis amigos.

Volví a centrar mi vista en el mensaje, y haciendo una mueca tratando de convencerme que mi idea no podría ser tan mala, marqué el número de mi novia.

-Permiso, tengo que hacer una llamada…

* * *

**| Mimi |**

Escuché dos suaves toques en la puerta, y tras balbucear un desganado y poco emocionante "Adelante", vi a mi mejor amiga entrando a la habitación.

-Mimi, ¿Qué haces acostada aún?

-No tengo razones para pararme… o al menos hasta que compre mi pasaje a USA.

Sora puso mala cara, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y aproximándose hasta mi cama donde yo me encontraba acostada boca abajo. Sentí su peso a mi lado y una de sus manos posarse en mis cabellos en un gesto consolador… que no me consolaba en lo absoluto al tomar en cuenta como había sido mi día anterior.

Estaba deprimida, no quería salir de mi habitación ni saber que fuera de estas cuatro paredes había algo mejor para mí, porque no lo había. Vamos, hace un par de meses mi prometido me dejó, mis papas me desheredaron, y para colmo mi única fuente de ingreso y evidencia de madurez fue arrebatada de mis manos, ¡…Injustamente! Al principio, cuando mi exjefe me soltó que era despedida de la manera más grosera y desagradable posible, yo me sentí aliviada por no tener que trabajar para un hombre tan amargado como él. Pero luego, de camino de regreso a casa junto con Tk, me di cuenta de un gran aspecto que había tomado mi vida en esa oportunidad. No trabajé para poder ganar dinero –bueno, en parte sí-, lo hice porque necesitaba probarle a los demás que yo podía valerme por mí misma completamente y no a medias. Estaba harta de seguir siendo considerada como una mimada, como quien depende siempre de los demás, y la verdad lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, es decir, ¡Me gustaba depender de mí misma!

Pero fui despedida, y solo había durado dos estúpidas semanas, ¿No era acaso una señal?

¡Lo es!

-¿Puedes hacerme el favor y dejar de ser una mártir?- el tono molesto de mi amiga me alertó, pero no moví un solo musculo –Mimi.

-Sora, déjame. Ya se acabó- terminé por rodar para quedar boca arriba, y mirar el techo con mala cara –Mis papas tienen razón. Esto es estúpido… Jamás tuve que haberme ido de casa. Y ahora que lo pienso bien… creo que fue una mala idea dejar a Michael.

Sora me miró con tan mala cara que tuve que morderme la lengua después.

-¿Qué rayos acabas de decir?- no respondí -¿No te parece razón suficiente que te haya engañado en tu propia cama para dejarlo?

-Sí, pero… O sea…- suspiré sonoramente, apoyándome en mis codos para alzarme un poco –…Siento que todo esto me está pasando porque fui injusta con mi relación. Él me ha pedido una oportunidad, Sora- comenté recordando las tantas llamadas, mensajes de texto y correos que he recibido de parte de mi ex, la mayoría sin ver por mi parte, porque soy demasiado débil para leerlos, pero los que sí pude leer con calma decían tantas cosas que me confundían -Es cierto, él me engañó, pero estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos. Yo… simplemente me fui. De repente mi vida estaría mucho mejor de haberle dado una oportunidad…

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Seguir con tu vida como si nada hubiese pasado? ¡Es ridículo!- me encogí un poco, levemente intimidada por las palabras de mi amiga –Tú vida no hubiese sido mejor, Mimi. Estarías envuelta en una dolorosa relación llena de desconfianza, y una relación no funciona de esa manera.

-Pero… ¿Y si él de verdad está arrepentido?

-Claro que lo está, Mimi. Le fue infiel a una de las mejores chicas del mundo, ¿Cómo pretendes que no se arrepiente?- la miré por un momento, escuchándola atenta –El asunto aquí es que tú eres la que no puede arrepentirse, ¿Entiendes? Él te fue infiel, y tú tomaste una decisión para poder superar el dolor que aquello te causó… Y que persiste, ya que quizás a todos los engañas bien, pero sé que lloras todas las noches por ese imbécil.

-Sora…

El rostro enfadado de mi amiga poco a poco cambió a una expresión más gentil. Por un momento no la había reconocido, pues es raro ver a Sora estando realmente molesta y maldiciendo a terceros. Tomó mi mano, acariciándola dulcemente, y vi en sus ojos pura preocupación hacia mí. Me sentía tan mal por causarle este malestar a ella, sabiendo lo buena que es conmigo y lo poco que ella logra hacerme preocupar. A veces me gustaría ser como ella en ese aspecto… Sora no era una damisela en apuros como yo suelo estarlo, en cambio ella era una doncella dentro de un traje de caballero y que siempre iba a mi rescate cuando más la necesitaba. Celaba su fortaleza, su tendencia de ser la cobija de quienes tienen frio… Me pregunté si algún día seré tan madura y fuerte como ella.

-Te quiero mucho, Mimi, y por eso te digo lo siguiente… No puedes culpar a las decisiones que tomas y preguntarte "¿Que hubiese pasado si…?" cada vez que las cosas no van bien. Tienes que estar segura de lo que elijas en la vida, porque gracias a ello te definirán como persona- sonrió –Y tú eres una chica fantástica, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

Una sonrisa se dibujó a medias en mis labios, ya que en realidad sonreía con los ojos. Cuales estaban repletos de lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-¡Oh, Sora!- me abalancé a ella, abrazándola fuertemente y terminando por llorar en sus brazos. Sentí que me acariciaba el cabello para aliviarme un poco la sensación amarga pero liberal de cada sollozo.

-Shh, tranquila, todo estará bien.

-Pero… Lo extraño, Sora… A Mich… Extraño a mis papás cerca de mí…- sollocé más fuerte –Siento que estoy perdida sin ellos.

-No- sus manos se posaron en mis hombros para separarse de mí –No estás perdida sin ellos, Mimi. Estás madurando, es todo. A veces nos sentimos perdidos pero no es porque dependemos de alguien, sino porque estamos aprendiendo a depender de nosotros mismos para poder hallar nuevamente nuestro camino.

Finalmente sus palabras tuvieron efecto en mí, logrando que mis ojos dejaran de llorar y que el dolor en mi pecho no doliera tanto como antes. Tenía razón, por supuesto que la tenía… pero era tan ilusa para darme cuenta de los cambios que estaban ejerciendo en mi vida, cambios dolorosos pero necesarios. Era cierto, estaba perdida sin ellos, pero esto era una sensación únicamente temporal, no podría sentirme así por siempre.

-Llama a tus papás y haz las paces con ellos, ¿De acuerdo?- asentí -Y en cuanto a Mich, tienes que buscar la manera de pasar la página y seguir con tu vida.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sabrás cómo- me guiñó el ojo con una gran sonrisa, cuando en eso su celular había empezado a sonar.

Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y miró la pantalla con sorpresa.

-Es Matt.

-¿En serio?- me animé por ella -¡Contesta!

Se llevó el auricular a la oreja y contestó la llamada un poco dudosa. Pensé que se iría para poder hablar en privado con él, pero luego de preguntarle cosas básicas como "¿Cómo estás?" y entre otras, me miró mientras hablaba con su novio. De cierta manera me sentí involucrada en la conversación a pesar de no tener idea de qué hablaban. A los pocos minutos solo pude reconocer a mí mejor amiga sonriendo naturalmente mientras respondía emocionada a lo que parecían ser preguntas o proposiciones. Me dio curiosidad, claro, pero no quise inmiscuirme en la charla hasta que escuché mi nombre y un "Por supuesto, diles que la esperen". Allí sí que no pude con la intriga.

Sora colgó el teléfono y me miró contenta.

-Vístete, tienes un casting que ganar.

* * *

**| Yamato |**

-Bueno, me parece que la chica no vendrá, Yamato.

Miré a Kimura en desacuerdo con su proposición. Pero, en realidad, el enfado que sentía se debía realmente a la causante por quien aún estábamos en este auditorio.

Llevábamos esperándola por más de 15 minutos, 15 minutos desperdiciados que eran tiempo oro para los 4 hombres que estaban como jurado en este casting. No los culpo, después de todo no estaba planificado quedarse más tiempo de lo previsto para esperar a una completa desconocida que yo había recomendado. Encima de que cedía una vez más, Mimi Tachikawa se tomaba el descaro por hacerme quedar como un idiota frente hombres de negocios y frente mi banda. Ellos tenían razón, ¿Qué de especial tendría esta chica por hacerlos esperar más tiempo? Nada, absolutamente nada, ¡Porque eso era precisamente Tachikawa! Nada.

Solo una ridícula niña mimada más que vienen a jodernos la vida a nosotros los humanos.

-Sí- solo alcancé decir, apenado por mi insistencia anterior por esperar más tiempo.

Empezamos a recoger y a levantarnos de la mesa con intenciones de irnos. Ya eran las 6 y 16, y ya el casting había cerrado oficialmente. Ahora la decisión quedaba en Kimura y los artistas invitados, obviamente basándose en nuestras selecciones. Habíamos elegido a 4 chicas quienes cubrían muy por encima las expectativas que esperábamos de ellas. Debo decir que no eran gran cosa, que no había nada de especial en ellas, pero me aliviaba saber que solo cantarían una canción y más ningún otra. O al menos eso esperábamos mi banda y yo.

-¡Esperen!

Desde el escenario pudimos ver a una chica corriendo al centro donde candidatas anteriores se habían ubicado para cantar. Tenía los cabellos largos e inusualmente lisos de punta a punta. Era reconocible aquel tono castaño con destellos dorados de los que puedo admitir que eran cien por ciento naturales, a pesar de que tiempo atrás era de un excéntrico color rosa. Lo que me pareció también peculiar era su vestimenta, que aunque la mayoría del tiempo estaba lejos de ser sencilla, ahora era ligeramente elegante pero simple. Me percaté que el color verde le quedaba bien, y que aquel vestido no era nada revelador a pesar de llegar por sus muslos. Puede que me cueste admitirlo pero debo reconocer que este nuevo estilo simple y nada ostentoso de Tachikawa la hacía ver… atractiva.

Aunque ustedes no escucharon decirme eso.

Obviamente había reconocido la voz antes, pero tuve que detallarla bien para creer que era ella y no alguna otra chica de quien nos habíamos olvidado en la lista. Mis amigos no tardaron mucho en babearse por ella, e incluso Kimura tuvo que cerrar la boca al dejarla abierta por más de unos cuantos segundos, también embobado por Mimi –aunque bien podría ser su hija-. Me sentí repentinamente aliviado por su llegada, quizás la había juzgado muy pronto.

Mimi me miró y me sonrió tras guiñarme un ojo. Yo no pude fruncirle el ceño como siempre suelo hacerlo ya que aquel gesto me había tomado desprevenido, ¿Es que acaso ya no me odiaba a muerte por haberla visto desnuda? Inmediatamente un sonrojo se me dibujó en la cara al recordar aquel incidente, haciéndome sacudir la cabeza de inmediato. Lee entonces volteó a verme curioso tras detallar a la chica.

-¿Es esta…?

-¡Disculpen la demora!- dijo de repente, haciendo una reverencia por educación desde donde estaba. Al erguirse se podía notar que estaba en serio apenada –Soy Mimi Tachikawa.

Hubo un silencio, y tras intercambiar varias miradas todos la volvimos a mirar.

-¿Está usted consciente que fue una falta de respeto de su parte al tardar tanto?- le recriminó Lee, quien no parecía hechizado por sus encantos como lo estaban mis amigos. Ella solo puso su típica cara de cachorrito desamparado, y aunque no haya influido tampoco en el director musical de nuestro álbum fue Kimura quien cedió finalmente.

-Pero ya está aquí, ¿No? Gracias por venir, Srta. Tachikawa.

-Oh, por favor, llámenme Mimi- sonrió con seguridad y confianza, logrando que quienes me acompañaban se sintieran a gusto en presencia de ella. Miré incrédulo como hasta Sato sonrió halagado por la belleza de la chica, ¿Cómo es posible que solo llevara aquí menos de un minuto y ya estaba conquistándolos? –Y gracias por esperar. Si me permiten unos minutos más prometo no decepcionarlos…

Lee la miró no muy convencido, pero viendo que no podía contrariar a la castaña ya que se la tendría que ver con nosotros –yo involucrado en contra de mi voluntad-, asintió solo una vez, retomando su puesto en la mesa y sentándose expectante a la nueva audición.

Todos lo imitamos y nos sentamos, y respetando la rutina del casting con hacer las preguntas acordadas y anotar lo que opinábamos en una hoja.

-¿Qué edad tiene, Mimi?

-21 años.

-Es mía, sin duda- susurró Tokumori. Lo miré de reojo no creyendo el grado de posesión que podría llegar a tener su ego machista, mucho menos tratándose de Tachikawa. ¿Cómo es que podía decir eso, cuando yo llevaba más tiempo conociéndola y aún no lograba soportarla? En serio no tenía idea de qué clase de encantos poseía la chica, y ahora con Louis también detrás de ella –pues se puso a discutir en susurros por tener el derecho territorial de Tachikawa- me hizo cuestionar seriamente si yo era el único hombre en el mundo sin caer en sus encantos.

No les presté atención y volví mirar al frente.

-¿A qué se dedica?

-Pues, para serles franca, por ahora nada- aquello lo había dicho con tanta simpleza que todos nos quedamos desconcertados con su respuesta. ¿Nada? ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Qué clase de maní tenía en la cabeza? Aquello no había sido ingenioso. Si pretendía sorprender al jurado con decir aquello solo había logrado perder el respeto. No puedes llegar a un casting y decir que no haces nada, ¡Es absurdo! –Vivía en USA con mi ex novio y estudiaba Finanzas en el Stern School of Business- comentó con su perfeccionado inglés –Pero el muy idiota me engañó con otra y decidí empezar desde cero aquí, en Japón. Es más, ayer estaba trabajando en un restaurante hasta que, por cosas de la vida, terminé insultando a la hija de mi jefe.

Obviamente nadie logró interrumpirla, como yo cada uno de nosotros estaba absorto escuchando cada palabra dicha por ella. Si antes había quedado mudo con el "Por ahora nada", no pueden imaginarse mi expresión tras escuchar el breve resumen de su patética vida.

-Disculpa, pero…- dijo de pronto Lee tras salir de su desagradable asombro -¿Usted a qué vino, Mimi?- ella lo miró confundida con la pregunta, por lo que continuó –Me refiero a que no solo vino casi 20 minutos tarde al casting, ¿Sino que también espera sorprendernos con un resumen de su vida basado en un triste guion de algún reality show?

Entonces Mimi dejó de sonreír y de tener seguridad, para luego mirar a Lee con enfado y con mucha más seguridad que antes.

-¿Y qué espera que le diga? ¿Qué he venido aquí porque siempre he soñado cantar en una banda recién conocida y que tengo una vida perfecta?- casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva tras escuchar semejante barbaridad de parte de ella. Y no era el único, ya que justo cuando Sato tomaba agua termino escupiéndola toda al escuchar aquella respuesta.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no, no.

¡Maldito emblema de la Sinceridad, joder!

-Solo estoy siendo honesta, ¿Comprende?- se cruzó de brazos, mirando al hombre con desdén –No vine a mentir ni a fingir ser la perfecta candidata para ustedes, vine a cantar y a ser quien soy. Tómelo o déjelo.

Nadie dijo nada por los siguientes 5 segundos de silencio. Era casi irreal esta situación, ya que ninguna de las chicas anteriores se había osado a contestar mal al jurado. Yo me decía internamente que si antes me había considerado un idiota por considerar la idea de recomendar a Tachikawa ahora era el más idiota del mundo al pensar en ella como una opción para esta oportunidad. Me lamentaba callado, insultándome por no poder aprender de una vez por todas que con esta niña no se puede esperar madurez. Es más, ya no sabía qué esperar de ella. Ya imaginaba la cara de Kimura y la de los demás al recriminarme mi mal gusto por opciones. Seguro descartarían a las candidatas que yo había considerado como validas. ¿Quién se fiaría de la opinión de alguien como yo, quien apoya a personas como Mimi?

Eso, adivinaron, ¡Nadie! Y por eso estaba tan jodidamente enfadado en ese momento. Incluso estaba a punto de pedirle –hasta rogarle- que abandonara inmediatamente el escenario antes de hacerme pasar más vergüenza.

Kimura carraspeó sonoramente, y tras confirmar que Lee y Tachikawa se miraban con absoluto aborrecimiento y suficiencia, el silencio terminó por ser finalmente interrumpido.

-Bueno, ¿Qué nos cantará, Mimi?

Repentinamente su expresión sonriente y coqueta volvió, mirando a nuestro asesor.

-You lost me, de Cristina Aguilera.

-Debe estar bromeando- susurré en un lamento.

Ya, listo. Estaba bastante claro que no quería sorprendernos, ¿Cristina Aguilera? ¿Desde cuándo Pop es una opción válida para la audición de una banda de Rock? Sin duda esta chica estaba buscándome en las peores condiciones, ¡Lo estaba haciendo apropósito! Juro que estaba a punto de levantarme de la mesa y sacar a Mimi a rastras de allí. Esta chica tenía serios problemas, y no cabía duda que esto era alguna clase de venganza por lo que le había hecho en el día anterior. Tenía razón, yo siempre había tenido la razón, yo sabía que Tachikawa me traería problemas, ¿Ven que no era mentira? No estaba siendo ningún paranoico ni egoísta, ¡Había sido mi instinto de supervivencia!

Kimura permitió que continuara, y yo me crucé de brazos para luego apoyarlos en la mesa y esconder mi rostro en ellos. Me sentí como un avestruz, avergonzado, sin poder creer que a mí justamente se me había ocurrido permitir esta estúpida idea.

Pero detuve mis pensamientos al escuchar su voz…

_**I am done, smoking gun**_

_**We've lost it all, the love is gone**_

_**She has won. Now it's no fun**_

_**We've lost it all, the love is gone**_

_**And we had magic**_

_**And this is tragic**_

_**You couldn't keep your hands to yourself**_

No era Mimi, o al menos al escucharla con los ojos cerrados me daba la impresión de quien cantaba no era ella. Lejos de tener la voz aguda y chillona de siempre, en realidad era la voz de una mujer que sabía cantar. Tuve que subir mi mirada con cautela para poder comprobar con mis propios ojos que aquella esplendida voz era Mimi y no una impostora, pero al descubrir que sí, era ella quien cantaba, sentí que se me desencajaba la mandíbula. Allí seguía ella, en medio del escenario, haciendo de vez en cuando contacto visual con todos excepto conmigo. Marcó presencia, y todos podíamos percibirlo. Fue como si nos hipnotizara de repente, estaba… deslumbrante. Cantaba como una mujer llena de experiencias… nada similar la niña mimada que comparte piso conmigo.

Entonces su voz empezó a jugar con tonos, usando sus manos para graduarlos en el aire. Cerró sus ojos para poder enfocarse en su voz y en breve fruncía el ceno como si su mente fuera invadida por recuerdos. Escuché con atención la letra, haciendo uso de mis conocimientos en ese idioma, y comprendí el valor que tenían las palabras para ella. Me pareció que aquella elección de canción no había sido al azar.

_**I feel like our world's been infected**_

_**And somehow you left me neglected**_

_**We found our life's been changed**_

_**Babe, you lost me**_

Ella sentía la canción… claro que lo sentía, ya que "por cosas de la vida" revelaba sus sentimientos actuales. Por primera vez desde que pisó suelo en mi apartamento pude sentir lo que ella sentía, o al menos ese era el efecto que estaba causando en mí su voz. Me pregunté que tan difícil habría sido para ella su fallida experiencia amorosa, permitiéndome un segundo para ponerme en sus zapatos y comprender lo humillante que sería hallar a la persona que amas en cama con otro. Nunca había sido asunto mío, obviamente, ni me había importado hasta ahora… pero ser traicionado podría ser realmente doloroso.

Y por primera vez desde que conozco a Mimi Tachikawa pude sentir un certero respeto por ella.

_**And we tried, oh how we cried**_

_**We lost ourselves, the love has died**_

_**And oh, we tried, you can't deny**_

_**We're left as shells, we lost the fight**_

Nos miró fijamente como si estuviera contándonos una historia, caminando por el escenario con pasos que marcaban levemente el ritmo de la canción. Usaba en momentos precisos sus manos para estrellarlas con suavidad contra su pecho, resaltando el valor sentimental de la canción. Estaba sorprendido, vaya que lo estaba, ya que jamás había imaginado que Mimi tuviera talento para estas cosas. Es decir, ¡Mírenla! Parecía como si hubiese hecho esto toda la vida, aquella manera de cantarle a un público, y para ser honesto me encontraba bastante sumido en escucharla, tal y como se encontraban mis amigos y superiores. Claro, no me sentía orgulloso de ello, sabiendas lo mal que se me daba halagarla… pero no podía negar que Tachikawa había nacido para esto. Sin duda.

_**And we had magic**_

_**And this is tragic**_

_**You couldn't keep your hands to yourself**_

Se detuvo nuevamente bajo el foco de luz del teatro, repitiendo el mismo cambio de tonos en el inicio del coro. Fue entonces cuando su mirada se centró en mí, sorprendiéndome, sin parar de cantar la canción y retomando sus expresiones con cada letra. Me sentí inusualmente cohibido, incluso casi me encogía en mi asiento –casi-, pero en lugar de apartar la mirada se la respondí, sin vacilar un segundo, escuchando atento.

Ella sonrió.

_**I feel like our world's been infected**_

_**And somehow you left me neglected**_

_**We found our life's been changed**_

_**Babe, you lost me**_

_**Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet**_

_**But you chose lust when you deceived me**_

_**You'll regret it but it's too late**_

_**How can I ever trust you again?**_

_**I feel like our world's been infected**_

_**And somehow you left me neglected**_

_**We found our life's been changed**_

_**Babe, you lost me**_

Mimi entonces se adueñó por completo del escenario, cantando con pasión cada letra mientras repetía algún que otro movimiento para darle dinámica a su actuación. Noté de reojo que yo no era el único en notar aquello, pues tanto como mi banda y como el jurado invitado observaban a la castaña con pura sorpresa. La contemplaban en silencio mientras escuchaban atentos su voz como si fuera alguna cantante famosa que había pasado desapercibida ante ellos. Comprendía que era peculiar encontrar una voz así en una chica como Mimi, que era cien por ciento japonesa. Su voz tenía fortaleza, tenia encanto, y al igual que una geisha había deslumbrado a estos hombres en cuestión de segundos.

Yo la contemplé también, diciéndome internamente que quizás no había sido tan idiota en invitarla al casting.

Entonces su tono de voz cambió y cerró sus ojos, cantando con más pasión y fortaleza la canción. Escuché con atención la letra, lamentándome internamente por ello. No era justo que hayan personas que pudieran traicionar de aquella manera tan baja a quien les ama, ¿Qué clase de hombre jugaría de esa forma con una mujer? ¿Qué clase de hombre podría hacerle eso a Mimi, quien parecía amarlo con todas sus fuerzas? Detuve mi aliento al escuchar como su voz subía a un tono mucho más alto que los anteriores y como parecía aferrarse a la canción como si fuera lo único que la mantenía en pie. Tal y como una apasionada y talentosa cantante, cantó con todas sus fuerzas aquella estrofa alcanzando tonos que nos había quitado el aliento con solo escucharla. Jamás creí poder contemplar a Mimi como lo estaba haciendo, totalmente hipnotizado con su voz y con su presencia. Había dejado de ser una niña ante mis ojos, ya que ahora solo podía percibir a una mujer… Una que cantaba con el alma, y que presionaba con sus manos su pecho con sumo dolor y entrega.

Disminuyó suavemente el tono de su voz con los ojos cerrados hasta cantar la última estrofa. Yo me quedé inmóvil, deslumbrado.

Pero aquello duró poco al notar una lágrima cayendo por su rostro.

-Por Kami…- susurró Kimura.

Ella se secó rápidamente aquella evidencia, irguiéndose una vez más en el escenario y encarando al jurado. Yo aproveché la oportunidad para mirarlos también –justo después de sacudir mi cabeza para volver a la realidad-, y me causó un poco de gracia notar el congelamiento facial que estos padecían. Hasta Lee, el más desconfiado hacia la castaña, la observaba igual de impresionado que los otros.

Bueno, supongo que al final más que vocalista de una banda de rock podría dedicarme a cazar talentos.

* * *

**| Mimi |**

-¿Y bien?

Miré de reojo a Tai, quien parecía un niño esperando escuchar la continuación de una historia intergaláctica de una batalla estelar entre Superman y una nave fantasmagórica. Sora también me miraba expectante, junto a su novio Matt, que me miraba un poco burlón ante mi improvisado suspenso. Sonreí gustosa e hice un asentimiento hacia el rubio. Él negó con la cabeza, un poco renuente a mi jueguito, pero la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro en ningún momento, y la cual debía admitir me agradaba un montón, a diferencia de la mueca antipática que siempre solía pintarse en su cara.

Sora y Tai lo miraron mucho más expectantes que antes.

-Mimi es la nueva vocalista de nuestra banda.

-¡Oh, eso es genial!- exclamó sumamente contento mi moreno amigo, quien saltó hacia mí para luego envolverme en un abrazo mientras me daba vueltas en la sala. Yo tuve que aferrarme a su cuello por miedo de salir volando -¡Serás famosa!

-¡Ay, Tai, me mareo!

-Vaya, yo ya soy famoso, ¿Por qué no te emocionas así conmigo?- le recriminó burlonamente Yamato mientras nos observaba dar vueltas.

-Ah, ¿Es que Sora no te abraza lo suficiente?- respondió Tai, apartándose un poco de mí -¿También quieres un poco de mi amor?

Matt puso mala cara.

-Aléjate.

-Oh, vamos… te prometo que será más que un abrazo- miré con gracia como Taichi se aproximaba en pasos amenazadores al rubio, quien al descubrir el curso que estaban tomando las intenciones de su mejor amigo se separó de su novia, levantándose a la defensiva –¿Te gustan los besos jugosos, _Matty_?

-Tai, busca tu muerte natural…

Aquella antigua advertencia no alcanzó para intimidar a su cariñoso adversario, pues este en cuestión de segundos le había saltado encima a Matt con los brazos abiertos. Por suerte no había sido lo suficientemente rápido, pero Sora y yo observamos entre risas como Taichi empezaba a perseguir al novio de mi amiga por todo el apartamento, tumbando cosas en el recorrido y soltando gritos de auxilio y amor. Creo que estaba claro quién gritaba qué.

Me aproximé al sofá donde estaba sentada Sora, ubicándome a su lado y mirándola contenta. Esta felicidad que sentía, esta gratitud que me desbordaba se debía a ella, porque fue Sora quien me propuso ir al casting. Ella había dicho que sería terapéutico para mí hacer algo que realmente me guste, como lo era cantar, y quedara o no quedara seleccionada esto serviría para demostrarme a mí misma de lo que soy capaz.

-¡Sabia que lo lograrías, Mimi!

Me pregunté como es que tengo la dicha de tener una amiga tan buena como ella.

-¡Y ha sido gracias a ti!- respondí entusiasta –Y tienes razón, cantar esa canción me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

-Te lo dije- en eso mira hacia la cocina, donde Taichi había acorralado a Yamato. Mi moreno amigo tenia los labios como un pez mientras trataba de alcanzar al Ishida, quien lo alejaba hasta con el pie con desespero –Pero no le digas a Matt que yo te propuse la canción.

-Tranquila, tu secreto morirá conmigo- aseguré –La cara que puso apenas dije Christina Aguilera fue un poema… ¡Debías haberlo visto!

Reímos por eso.

-Solo espero que puedan llevarse mejor con esta oportunidad- me dijo entonces ella, mirando a su novio con ojos tiernos. Yo observé como el amor desprendía de su mirada, sin duda alguna mi amiga estaba loca por él, y me aliviaba un montón saber que era reciproco, ya que Yamato cuando creía que nadie lo veía descubrí que mira a Sora con la misma devoción –Los quiero mucho a ambos, y me gusta esto… que podamos convivir en el mismo espacio sin tensiones.

-A mí también me gusta- y era cierto –Se siente bien no ser acuchillada con la mirada por ese capullo.

-¡Mimi, no te expreses así!- le saqué la lengua juguetona, aunque pillé que le había causado gracia mi insulto –Hablo en serio- sonrió –Matt es una persona genial, pronto lo verás... Solo tienes que tratar de ser su amiga, y esta es la perfecta oportunidad.

-¿Y qué me garantiza que trabajar juntos me ayudará ser su amiga?

-Ah, pues…- se encogió de hombros –Algo me dice que ustedes son de los que tienen que estar muy lejos o muy cerca para llevársela bien- yo la miré incrédula, sin verle ningún sentido a su conclusión –Dale tiempo, es todo.

-¡AGH, CABRON!

Ambas volteamos hacia la cocina para ver a Taichi tirado en el suelo y lamentándose dolorosamente mientras presionaba con sus manos la parte baja de su cuerpo… es decir, en _ese_ lugar. Yamato en cambio se encontraba casi a 5 metros lejos de él, respirando acelerado, y se pasaba el antebrazo por la boca un millón de veces como si con eso pudiera quitarse la sensación poco varonil de los labios de Taichi sobre los suyos.

Tuve que apretarme el estomago de la risa junto con Sora que tampoco pudo privarse las ganas de reír. Vaya que esto sería un golpe duro en la hombría de ambos, y en cuanto a Tai era algo más literal, supongo que no tuvo previsto que besar a Matt implicaría una buena venganza.

-¡Pues yo no le veo nada gracioso!- gruñó adolorido Tai, mientras Matt se acercaba con pasos torpes hasta la nevera para poder sacar la jarra de agua y tomar del pico. Parecía desesperado por limpiarse la boca.

-¡Eh, Matt, no seas asqueroso!- Sora se levantó rápido para alcanzar a su novio y detener aquella guarrada. Yo seguí partiéndome de la risa en el sillón –Que la jarra es de todos.

Fue al terminar de tomar casi toda la jarra que le hizo caso a su novia, y tras secarse la boca con su franela volvió a mirar al moreno con mala cara, caminando hacia el sofá donde me encontraba sentada como queriendo escapar de cualquier cercanía con el moreno.

Al sentir como el sillón se hundía apenas Yamato se sentaba dejé de reírme poco a poco. Tai seguía en el suelo y era Sora quien lo consolaba y lo regañaba a la vez por ser tan impulsivo con quien no debe. Escuché al Ishida suspirar cansado, recostando su cabeza contra el respaldar del sillón. No pude evitar mirarle de reojo a la expectativa de su presencia, pues era poco común que estemos cerca. Usualmente tenemos unos cuantos metros de distancia entre ambos para evitar cualquier pelea en la que nuestra salud física se pueda ver gravemente afectada. Además, ya de por sí era realmente extraño que nos hayamos puesto de acuerdo en darles la sorpresa a los chicos. Diría que ha sido la primera cosa que hemos hecho juntos en estos 10 años de "amistad".

-Mimi.

Yo me sorprendí al escuchar su voz, lo cual hizo darme cuenta que me había quedado mirándolo por más de dos segundos seguidos.

-¿Qué?

-Antes pensé que no podrías quedar en el casting… pero te subestimé, tienes talento- dijo sin más ni más, tomándome completamente desprevenida. Un sonrojo inevitable surcó en mi rostro al descubrir que lo que había dicho el rubio era nada más ni nada menos que un elogio, ¡Un elogio, señores! Y aunque parecía no muy seguro de decirlo para mí aquel gesto significó bastante –Es bueno tenerte en la banda.

Él entonces me miró de reojo pero extrañamente volvió a desviar la mirada en menos de un segundo, sonrojado. Yo sonreí al darme cuenta de lo que sucedía: Yamato no era bueno dando elogios, ni mucho menos a quienes eran un dolor de cabeza para él. Seguramente le estaba costando dar su brazo a torcer, ya que con su orgullo de porquería aquello era algo realmente difícil de ver. Yo empecé a reír silenciosamente, sintiéndome levemente aliviada de poder conocer un poco más al Ishida. Antes era un enigma para mí, pero poco a poco se me está haciendo fácil poder entenderle. Y por ejemplo, ahora, elogiar a la chica que le ha destruido la paz de su rutina era un gran avance para nuestra pobre relación. Eso significaba que Yamato estaba dispuesto a que las cosas entre los dos mejoren.

Su mirada se posó sobre mí levemente ofendido. No le había dado gracias ni le había dicho nada, en cambio me estaba riendo.

-¿Qué es gracioso?

-Nada- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros –Es solo que cuando no estás amargado o molesto conmigo, resultas ser bastante simpático, ¿Sabes?

El volvió a sonrojarse, y con un refunfuñ\o se marchó del sofá mientras yo seguía riéndome de los rasgos tontos de mi compañero de piso.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hello hello! Que bueno es sorprenderlos con un capitulo en menos de dos semanas! :D Jaja Me siento realmente agradecida con ustedes y me pareció de lo mas justo actualizar antes luego de los 15 rrs que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior! Vaya que fue genial! Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus increíbles comentarios y aquellos que escribieron mas de la cuenta para ponerse al dia! No podría estar mas contenta!

Muy bien, vamos avanzando con el Mimato, no? Poco a poco, queridas! Puedo asegurarles que a medida que avanzamos esta parejita se volverá mas entretenida! Me diverti escribir este capitulo, aunque para serles honesta lo que fue elegir una voz para Mimi Tachikawa fue DIABLOS! Porque la canción ya me ha rondado en la cabeza por meses, pero creo que tarde m'as hallando la voz que escribiendo el capitulo jaja quede satisfecha con esta cantante porque su voz es de una mujer, y si bien recordamos ya Mimi con 10 anios tenia una voz de mujer en Digimon Adventure (Recuerdan "Tengo la Fe"?) pero no se, uno tiene sus dudas… de todas maneras si tienen una mejor propuesta de voz mándenmela por inbox y editamos la dirección que sale arriba.

No tengo idea si existe como tal un "Director Musical", no sabia muy bien como identificar a Lee, por lo que lo puse como eso. Si les parece que fue un error fatal de mi parte por favor corríjanme, y mejor a'un si saben la verdadera palabra que definiría la ocupación de Lee. Por cierto, no piensen que tengo algo contra Katy Perry, que en realidad me agrada mucho, sino que ya vemos como es el estilo de Matt, asi que no se ofendan ;)

Por cierto, con respecto a las respuestas de sus rrs! Para variar me he alargado con algunos y eso iba a hacer que las N/A fueran interminables, asi que decidi algo mas practico. Con cada actualización pondré las respuestas del capitulo anterior en mi perfil, justo después de mis datos personales y resúmenes de mis historias! Ya verán donde! De esta manera puedo responder igual de rápido pero sin tener que abrumarlos con las N/A! De todas maneras si prefieren puedo seguir publicando las respuestas aquí! Nuevamente, ustedes digan! :D

En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado! Fue enormemente genial para mi leer tantos rrs de su parte, porque eso me muestra que en serio esta historia esta siendo bien percibida! Es un alivio sin duda!

Un kiss gigante para todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! :D Que por cierto, ser'a el ma's Mimatoso de todos por ahora! ;)

Os quiere,

**Vai**


	6. Regalo

**Roommates**

_By: Vainiella_**  
**

* * *

Capítulo 6

"**Regalo"**

_-No hay apoyo más sincero que el de un potencial amigo-_

* * *

**| Mimi |**

-Yamato, entra para grabar la estrofa que dijimos.

-Claro.

**I**shida ingresó al pequeño cuarto de grabación en donde las paredes aislaban cualquier tipo de sonido que pueda interferir con la música. Resultaba que la canción que recién habíamos grabado quedó perfecta, pero es necesario que Yamato vuelva a cantar una estrofa pero con tonos que según Lee eran los más recomendados, todo para lograr un resultado mucho más interesante. Observé como Yamato se ubicaba detrás del micrófono, en frente de la ventana con la que podíamos verlo, y tras ponerse los audífonos y ser avisado por Lee empezó a cantar. Fue inevitable para mí escuchar atenta como su voz nos deleitaba todos.

_**There's always something in the way  
There's always something getting through  
But its not me  
Its you  
**_

_**Its you**_

A decir verdad, luego de un par de semanas trabajando juntos, se me hacía imposible no escuchar gustosa las canciones cantadas por Ishida. Con su instrumento en manos y frente el micrófono deja de ser el chico amargado e indiferente para transformarse en un completo _Idol_, quizás mucho más talentoso de lo que yo pude haber creído. Sin duda esto era lo suyo, la música lo apasionaba y me sentía de cierta manera afortunada por tener la oportunidad de verlo así, tan entregado con lo suyo.

Con razón tenía tantas mujeres detrás de él… si se ve hasta guapo cuando canta.

…Aunque yo no dije eso.

-Matt cuando canta es un tipo diferente- me había comentado entonces Tokumori, que sentado a mi lado observábamos a Yamato cantar la estrofa las veces necesarias –Puede que sea un poco idiota cuando quiere, pero es un buen tipo.

Yo sonreí. Semanas antes le hubiese llevado la contraria.

-Lo sé- afirmé, esta vez mirando a Tokumori sonriente –Después de todo es el novio de mi mejor amiga… y Sora no estaría con cualquier idiota.

-Jaja, tienes razón. Yamato no es cualquier idiota.

Era agradable saber que la relación que mantenía con el resto de los chicos de la banda era amena y agradable. Tokumori, además de haberme abordado con coqueteos hasta que indirectamente le demostré que no estaba interesada en él –por muy guapo que esté-, era con el que más me reía gracias a sus ocurrencias y comentarios elocuentes. Era un joven amistoso y astuto, casi como un gato, y diría que se complementa muy bien con Yamato por no tener pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas. Louis, en cambio, era uno de esos tipos que por más que te provoca darle un sopetón en la cabeza es imposible no apreciarlo. Es un chico cariñoso y tan lleno de energía que la única manera de gastarla era en esa batería que sabe tocar tan bien. Sato era con el que no hablaba casi, pues no era muy conversador que digamos, pero a diferencia de Yamato, el chico era amable y muy considerado conmigo, sin duda todo un caballero a pesar de no parecerlo con esas trenzas y pinta de rapero.

Tengo que admitir que al principio me consternaba un poco la idea de trabajar con Ishida… Ya saben lo malo que nos la llevamos, por no decir terrible, y si ya teníamos razones para odiarnos con solo vivir bajo el mismo techo, ¿Qué tan probable sea que una bomba atómica explote entre ambos al trabajar juntos en la misma banda? De alguna manera nunca estamos de acuerdo, y creo que aquello era bastante obvio para nuestros compañeros de trabajo que lo único que han hecho últimamente es reírse de nuestras discusiones. Por ejemplo, la de ayer…

Yamato y yo nos vimos enfrascados en una eterna discusión con respecto a la inmortalidad del cangrejo, es decir, en algo totalmente estúpido y sin sentido. Ya ni recuerdo sobre qué era, lo único que sabía es que Yo, Mimi Tachikawa, tenía la razón, y que el rubio era tan terco como una mula, ¡No sabe cuando ceder y admitir que es un idiota! Incluso me había dicho malcriada frente los demás chicos, ¡Lo cual además de ser grosero fue totalmente innecesario! Yo sé que soy una malcriada, pero él no se quedaba atrás. No sabía como describir su actitud especialmente amargada, pero sea cual sea su problema tiene que hacer algo, ¡Y pronto! Porque de seguir así tendré que tomar medidas extremas… y ya deben de saber que mis venganzas no son nada sutiles.

_**There's always something in the way  
There's always something getting through  
But it's not me, me  
It's you  
**_

_**It's you**_

Miré esta vez con molestia al rubio, quien seguía cantando en su lugar cumpliendo su trabajo. No entendía como Sora se pudo haber fijado en un chico como él… Está bien, el chico es atractivo, y tiene cierto sex-appeal con un toque de rebeldía y misterio, pero fuera de ello y conociéndolo como yo lo conozco me daba indignación como este tipo podía mover tantas masas femeninas en un concierto, siendo… bueno, un idiota.

Entonces la puerta del estudio sonó y los chicos y yo nos volteamos a ver quién era el visitante. El señor Kimura había entrado mientras seguía hablando por su celular sin interrumpir en ningún momento el trabajo de Lee. No fue hasta ubicarse al lado del hombre, quien estaba sentado en frente de un equipo electrónico lleno de botones y pantallas, que colgó el celular y se dedicó a escuchar a Yamato. Detallé su mi rada inescrutable, con aquel porte de hombre de negocios. A decir verdad el señor Kimura no era una persona de mi grado… parecía un tiburón pendiente de talentos por los cuales digerir.

-¿Es esta "You"?- preguntó Kimura apenas Yamato se sacó los audífonos tras finalizar su trabajo. Lee respondió con un asentimiento -¿Y cuál estrofa es esta?

-Pues, es una que Yamato trajo hoy al estudio para proponerla. La ha escrito él mismo.

-Eso me parece- respondió el hombre sin más –Sr. Lee, ¿Se siente satisfecho con lo que le pagamos por hacer esto?

La pregunta lo había tomado por desprevenido.

-P-Por supuesto, Sr. Kimura.

-Entonces, si usted está relativamente contento con lo que gana, ¿Por qué razón desobedece las condiciones que le pusimos para hacer este trabajo?- aparentemente Yamato escuchaba todo desde donde estaba, pues Lee había dejado activado la comunicación del estudio con la cabina –Le estamos pagando una considerada suma de dinero por grabar estas canciones, que también fueron un alto costo por su composición… no le estamos pagando para que incluya estrofas escritas por los chicos. Por eso le pregunto, ¿Es necesario que contactemos a otro Director Musical para este álbum?

A todos nos sentó mal su comentario tan fuera de lugar que algunos estuvimos a punto de llevarle la contraria, pero alguien más se nos había adelantado, quien al salir de la cabina encaró al hombre con rostro serio e indignado.

-Disculpe, pero en ningún momento nos han dicho que las canciones tienen que ser escritas únicamente y exclusivamente por otros que no sean nosotros- le soltó Ishida molesto -¿De qué sirve ser una banda de Rock y tener talento si no podemos componer nuestras propias canciones?

-Porque lo que usted componga, joven, no nos garantiza la misma cantidad de dinero que nos puede garantizar la composición de un artista reconocido en este medio.

-¡Al diablo con el dinero!

Todos nos quedamos estupefactos con el inesperado grito de Yamato, quien con mirada furibunda enfrentaba al señor Kimura como si fuera cualquier otra persona y no su jefe. Y era completamente entendible, pues desde que llevo trabajando con los chicos he descubierto que este hombre tiene una enferma obsesión por el dinero, usándonos a nosotros únicamente como medio para llegar a su objetivo y no como humanos. Según me había dicho Tokumori, Kimura era únicamente una marioneta del señor Hanasaka, con quien no he tenido la desgracia de conocer, y de todos nosotros Yamato era con quien discutía más a menudo por la banda… algo me decía que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba así de amargado era por culpa de este hombre.

El rostro de Kimura se ensombreció, y tras dedicarle una breve mirada al resto de nosotros, sonrió con su distinguida mascara de hipocresía.

-Joven Ishida, ¿Me permite un segundo en mi oficina, por favor? Creo que hay cosas que debemos aclarar.

Dicho esto el hombre salió del estudio siendo seguido por Yamato, quien miró a Tokumori con un disimulado mensaje en sus ojos. Yo me sentí repentinamente preocupada por él, ¿Qué tan mal podría estar la relación del chico con sus jefes? Este era su trabajo, si quería mantenerlo debía ceder de vez en cuando.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio tras ver a ambas personas salir del estudio.

-Bueno, chicos… mejor tomemos un descanso, ¿De acuerdo?- nos propuso Lee. Se notaba un poco preocupado y cansado, al igual que el resto de los chicos quienes no parecían tener ánimos de aprovechar el descanso para relajarse. Yo me sentí mal por ellos, así que en un intento de aliviar el ambiente y quizás de apoyarlos, me levanté con una sonrisa desde mi lugar.

-Iré a buscar algunas bebidas, ¿Qué desean tomar?

-Deja que te acompaño- se levantó conmigo Tokumori, y tras escuchar brevemente lo que quería cada uno para tomar nos marchamos de aquel sitio para llevar a cabo nuestro cometido.

Estábamos caminando y charlando por el pasillo cuando después de unos minutos dimos con la máquina de bebidas. Estaba cerca de un pequeño cafetín donde vendían el café y alguna que otra comida para el respectivo momento del día.

-Así que conoces a Matt desde niños…- dijo de pronto mi acompañante, ambos viendo las bebidas que ofrecía la maquina–Que raro, él nunca me había hablado de ti.

-Eso es porque no había nada de qué hablar- respondí encogiéndome los hombros –Puede que nos conozcamos desde pequeños, pero si te soy sincera jamás pudimos llevárnosla bien. ¿Acaso no recuerdas como discutimos ayer?

-¡Y cuanto me pude reír por eso!- comentó riendo como si el hecho de una discusión entre Yamato y yo pudiera ser gracioso –Es decir, nunca antes ha habido alguien que refutara todo lo que diga Matt.

-Pues, es una lástima que yo sea la única. ¡A este chico le hicieron falta unas cuantas nalgadas de pequeño!

Tokumori empezó a reír por mi comentario y yo luego le acompañé comprendiendo lo tonto del asunto. Sin duda nuestras disputas verbales era todo un chiste para el resto de la banda, como bien dijo Shitsuya, al ser la primera y única que sepa llevarle la contraria a este muchacho puede parecer bastante cómico debido a las incontables cosas que nos decimos mutuamente. Claro está, nunca caemos en agresión física o verbal, pero créanme que a veces lo dudo… ¿O es que piensan que he olvidado el ataque del trapo o la casi violación? ¡Puedo demandarlo por ello!

-Sinceramente Matt es un exagerado- agregó insertando los billetes en la maquina –Cuando me contó sobre ti te imaginé como una bruja maligna con verruga y todo… Pero eres bastante simpática, Mimi.

-Vaya, gracias, Tokumori. Me alegra saber que no soy lo que esperabas- respondí riendo –Me pregunto que tanto ha dicho Yamato de mí.

-¡Oh, créeme que no querrás saberlo!

Lo miré con una ceja enarcada.

-Es bueno que no te enteres de las cosas que ha dicho de ti si quieres que vuestras discusiones sigan siendo verbales…- la intriga me mató por un segundo y le insistí con la mirada, él presionaba los botones de las bebidas que queríamos cada vez que insertaba un billete –Es decir, no tienes porque enterarte que Yamato ha dicho que eres una bruja maligna, ni tampoco que eres una porrista cabeza hueca que quebranta la paz de su existencia.

-¡Pero qué falta de creatividad!- gruñí poniendo mis brazos como jarras -¿Bruja maligna? ¿Porrista cabeza hueca? ¿Es que no se le ocurrió algo más ingenioso?

-Bah, es compositor y cantante, no diseñador de insultos…- rió –Entiéndelo, es un amargado.

-Claro que lo es- negué con mi cabeza tratando de no darle importancia al asunto, aunque ya luego me las cobraría por decir ese tipo de cosas a mis espaldas –Y con el jefe que tiene más todavía… ¿En serio es así de imbécil?

-Supongo, no sé… pero Matt no lo soporta ni en pintura- el comentario lo dijo de forma distraída, al poco tiempo que recibía las bebidas de la máquina expendedora –Él aborrece a todas las personas que piensan nada más en el dinero y en cómo usar a las personas para ganar más y más. No es fácil para él recibir órdenes de alguien como Kimura o Hanasaka, por mucho que nos guste el trabajo- aquello me dejó pensativa, ¿Esa era la razón por la que Yamato salía del trabajo con mal humor la mayor parte del tiempo? Ahora todo tenía sentido, ¡Con ese hombre como jefe cualquiera! -Bueno, será mejor que busque el café de Lee, ¿Esperas por las bebidas?- me preguntó refiriéndose dos refrescos que habíamos pedido pero que aun tardaban en salir. Yo asentí, así que mientras él se iba a la cafetería con el resto de las bebidas en mano yo me quedé esperando por lo que pedimos.

Así que eso era… la causa especial de la actitud malhumorada de Yamato era su jefe. Lo cual entendía, pues con lo de hoy descubrí que en este medio está repleto de tiburones, y diría que el supuesto señor Hanasaka y Kimura son de los blancos. Por eso el Ishida siempre estaba dudoso o desconfiado a todo lo que ellos dicen o proponen. No debe ser fácil trabajar para unas personas que no aprecian verdaderamente el valor de tu trabajo, y que solo esperan ganar dinero de él y más nada. Ya antes Sora me había comentado de lo mal que se la lleva su novio con su jefe, pero jamás creí que fuera tanto… Me pregunté si la improvisada reunión de él y Kimura tendrá buenos resultados.

Miré con una mueca a la maquina, ¿Cuánto podría tardar por entregarme dos simples refrescos? Presioné el botón de los refrescos varias veces a ver si respondía.

-Tienes que darle un golpe.

Pero no me había esperado escuchar aquella voz, pues precisamente hace segundos pensaba en su dueño y en lo que podría estar haciendo, pero no es que me interese mucho de todas maneras. Volteé a verle, notando a este chico alto y de cabellos rubios que me miraban con cierta indiferencia en sus ojos profundamente azules.

-Ah, Yamato…- reconocí, y entonces miré a la máquina expendedora -¿Un golpe?

Él no dijo nada, en cambio se acercó a la causa de mi atraso y le dio un golpe seco en un costado, logrando que el objeto hiciera unos sonidos extraños para luego dejar caer las bebidas en su respectivo lugar.

-Vaya, gracias- dije tomando las bebidas para luego mirar como el Ishida se encogía de hombros -¿Y el señor Kimura?

Noté entonces la expresión cansada y levemente molesta en él. No hace mucho había visto una sonrisa en ese mismo rostro, pues tras ser aprobado su estrofa por Lee recuerdo que se había contentado bastante, según Sato era porque la canción tendría un toque más personal. Pero, como me esperaba, ya esa sonrisa no estaba en su rostro, y en lugar de eso una mueca desanimada y agobiada cambiaba por completo su expresión. Automáticamente lo relacioné con la reciente reunión de "Aclaraciones", concluyendo en mi fuero interno que lamentándolo mucho nada salió como el Ishida esperaba…

No pude evitar sentir pena por él.

A pesar de aborrecerlo en la mayor parte del tiempo, a pesar de no soportar su irremediable actitud para conmigo, a pesar de querer propinarle otra soberana patada en su hombría… no puedo contentarme con su desdicha. Después de todo, he visto con mis propios ojos su esfuerzo y entrega que tenía con su trabajo. Nunca antes he visto a alguien que amara tanto lo que hace… apenas empieza a cantar y tocar su instrumento es como si existiera una particular conexión entre él y su música. Por eso, ¿Era justo que tengan que agobiarlo de esta manera, sabiendo lo mucho que se esfuerza con lo suyo? No me parecía nada justo. Una persona como Yamato tiene que ser valorado por lo que hace, y no por la cantidad de dinero que puede traer su talento.

Y para ser honesta… no sé si fue eso lo que me conllevó a decir lo siguiente, o que en algún remoto lugar en mi interior yo quisiera forjar los ficticios lazos de amistad que compartía con el chico, pero fue algo impulsivo, así que en un intento de animarlo le dije…

-¿Quieres salir conmigo después de trabajar?

Claro está, que luego de unos segundos me di cuenta del sentido de mis palabras, y es que dudo mucho que suene bien preguntarle al novio de tu mejor amiga para salir. Su rostro parecía ir acorde con esta conclusión, y casi me doy una palmada en la frente por ser tan impulsiva a veces.

-¡No me malinterpretes! Me refiero, en la tarde iré a comprar un regalo para Sora, ya sabes, mañana cumple años… Así que me preguntaba, ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? También puedes aprovechar para comprarle algo tú, y yo podría ayud…

-Claro.

* * *

**| Yamato |**

-¿Y esto? ¿No te parece un buen regalo para Sora?

Miré un poco desacuerdo el objeto que me señalaba la castaña, cual consistía en unas zapatillas deportivas con el símbolo de Nike color rosado. Estábamos en el centro comercial más concurrido de Odaiba y hemos entrado alrededor de 10 tiendas, pero a pesar de ello yo aún no lograba hallar un regalo para mi novia ya que nada de lo que he visto junto con Tachikawa ha sido de mi agrado. Porque todo, vaya sorpresa, ha sido de color rosado.

Apenas Mimi me había dicho para salir a comparar el regalo de Sora tuve que pensarlo cuidadosamente en mi cabeza, aunque solo me tomó como 3 segundos responderle. Luego de la reunión con Kimura había salido tan cansado que no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera quería seguir ensayando o grabando con la banda. La discusión con mi jefe había sido completamente estúpida, innecesaria… Lo único que podía recordar sobre lo que salía de su boca era "Dinero", "Contrato", y "Dinero". Al parecer el hombre estaba diseñado para vivir para esas palabras, y para Hanasaka, que seguro es el titiritero de toda esta saja de invertebrados con cerebro de mosquito. Ellos pretenden que yo sea una marioneta también… y creo que eso es lo que más les perturba, pues yo no soy cualquier chico de madera que desea ser humano…

Me gusta ser de madera, y que se vayan a la mierda si no les gusta.

Fue en un intento de buscar algo de tomar que había visto de lo lejos a una chica de cabellos castaños y ropas femeninas en frente de la máquina expendedora. A los pocos pasos pude reconocerla fácilmente, pues Mimi no es una persona difícil de olvidar –aunque a veces me gustaría-, y al descubrir que al igual como lo estuve yo en los primeros días estaba lidiando con la defectuosa maquina. No me costó mucho ayudarla, pero no esperaba que ella me saliera con que saliera con ella…

Y sinceramente aún me pregunto qué fue lo que me incitó en aceptar su invitación… pues Tachikawa era la última persona con la que querría estar en un día como hoy, y aquí me ven, en un centro comercial buscando el regalo de mi novia junto con su mejor amiga y la causante del 75 por ciento de mi stress mensual. No tenía sentido, ¿Verdad?

Mimi hizo una mueca al ver que yo no había dicho nada positivo de su propuesta. Observé como se cruzaba de brazos y dibujaba un gracioso puchero en sus labios rosas. A decir verdad, estaba agradecido que me ayudara a comprar el regalo, pero sus ideas son demasiado empalagosas y simples para mi gusto. Esas zapatillas con el detalle en rosa sería algo que usaría Mimi, y no Sora. Así como también lo fue el vestido amarillo con puntos rosas que vimos en otra tienda o el sombrero morado con blanco que jamás se lo vería puesto a mi novia.

Ciertamente, ¿Esto de venir con Tachikawa al centro comercial ha sido una buena idea? Lo dudaba.

-¡Pero sí están muy lindas…!- dijo entonces ella, suspirando molesta.

-A Sora no le gusta el rosado.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, pero en su cumpleaños anterior le regalé un gorro de invierno rosa que le encantó. Es mi mejor amiga, sé lo que le gusta.

-Es mi novia, y sé lo que no le gusta- le dije de pronto, repentinamente molesto con la idea de que ella conociera mejor a mi novia que yo. Ella pareció darse cuenta de una disimulada rivalidad entre los dos. Era un poco tonto este comportamiento, pues internamente parecíamos competir por la mejor aprobación de Sora. Por un momento me sentí como un crío, y aquello solo ocurría cuando estaba cerca de esta chica… ¿Era posible que Mimi solo sacara lo peor de mí? –Nada rosado- le dije sin darle alternativas. Ella me mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos más, aunque luego suspiró vencida.

-Está bien, está bien… Nada demasiado rosa.

¡Esta chica es un dolor de cabeza!

Seguimos caminando por el pasillo del centro comercial, buscando con la mirada en las vitrinas de cada tienda algo que pueda llamar nuestra atención y así convencernos para el regalo de Sora. Mañana seria su cumpleaños, 2 de septiembre, y por cuestiones del trabajo –que hemos tenido un montón- no le hemos comprado nada aún. Y así como van las cosas dudo que consigamos algo pronto.

Aprovechando que Mimi observaba distraída las vitrinas la observé de reojo, notando su semblante serio como si estuviera buscando la "X" de algún tesoro perdido. Esta quizás era la primera vez que compartíamos de esta manera. Aunque algo me decía que hoy era distinto… ya en varias ocasiones le he dado indicios para que me insulte o empiece una discusión conmigo, pero lo único que ha hecho es mirarme con ganas de estrangularme y luego suspirar. Y era bastante extraño ver esa clase de actitud en ella, siendo la más impulsiva de los dos. Me preguntaba qué rayos rondaba en su cabeza… y por qué razón me había pedido a mí, su peor enemigo, que la acompañase al centro comercial.

-¡Hey, ahí venden helados!- dijo de pronto ella, y para cuando busqué con la mirada el mismo punto que ella estaba observando me vi repentinamente jalado por su mano hasta ser arrastrado por el centro comercial. Traté de zafarme, incluso me quejé por su agarre, pero no pude hacer más que ser jalado hasta que finalmente nos frenamos frente un local de helados -¡No puedo creer que esto esté aún abierto!

Yo también miré la fachada, y entonces reconocí que este sitio llevaba un buen tiempo abierto. La última vez que vine fue a los 14 años junto con los chicos, e incluso habíamos venido aquí gracias a Mimi, quien nos insistió tanto por probar estos helados que no nos quedó de otra que aceptar en acompañarla. Y tal y como aquella vez, Tachikawa se pegó contra al vidrio con las manos mientras veía emocionada los distintos sabores en el mostrador de helados. Si me permitían decirlo pareciera como si no hubiesen pasado 8 años desde aquello, y que a mi lado seguía estando la niña que una vez pintó sus cabellos de color rosa.

-¡Genial, aún está mi sabor favorito!- dijo entusiasmada señalando uno de los helados, cual de un color amarillo con marrón y puntos negros llamó mi atención.

-¿Parchita con chocolate y pasas?- la miré con una ceja enarcada tras leer el nombre del sabor -¿Te gusta ese?

Ella asintió emocionada, y yo tuve que controlar la expresión de mi rostro para no mostrar mi asqueo. Sinceramente, esta chica tiene unos gustos enfermizos.

-¿Cuál te gusta a ti?

Me miró brevemente mientras le pedía a la empleada una barquilla con ese helado. No sabía qué responder pues… no soy un gran fanático del dulce ni mucho menos de helados con sabores excéntricamente empalagosos. Pistacho con canela, dulce de leche con limón, ¿Cómo es que esta tienda tiene tantos años trabajando con aquel menú de sabores? Nada de lo que había allí podría gustarme.

-Creo que así estoy bien.

-¿Qué?- ofendida -¿No vas a comer helado?

-No, gracias.

Ella pareció dudarlo, pero al final asintió y pagó su pedido. Yo observaba distraído a las personas que nos rodeaban y algún que otro local de comidas que eran parte de esta zona del centro comercial. Estaba un poco cansado y ciertamente apurado, pues en lugar de estar en un sitio como este preferiría estar en casa, con Sora, con quien no he compartido bien últimamente.

Una cuchara con algo amarillo, marrón y algún punto negro encaró mi rostro inesperadamente. Tras sorprenderme y reconocer lo que aquella cucharadita contenía miré a Tachikawa un poco dudoso, ¿De dónde salió esa confianza para darme de su helado?

-Prueba.

-¿Qué? No, guácala.

-¡Eh, no seas malagradecido!- me gruñó, y volvió a insistir con la cucharadita –En serio, te va a gustar.

-Mimi, puedo asegurarte que nada de lo que vende esta heladería podría gustarme.

-Eso es porque no has probado nada, Yamato. ¿Cómo puedes saber que algo no te gusta sin conocerlo?- dijo mirándome fijamente, mostrando entonces una pequeña sonrisa amable, una que nunca antes había visto, o al menos dirigida a mi persona –Confía en mí. Lo que menos esperas que te guste siempre termina gustándote… Así que anda, pruébalo.

Levemente desconfiado, alterné mi mirada de Tachikawa a la cuchara de helado y viceversa varias veces, no muy convencido de meterme esa cosa amarilla y marrón a la boca. Pero de cierta manera ella tenía razón, ¿Qué me garantizaba a mí que lo que me estaba ofreciendo no me gustaría? Nunca antes he probado este sabor, y aunque la idea de comer algo como el chocolate mezclado con parchita y pasas me asquee un poco, lo pensé dos veces.

Últimamente Mimi me ha hecho callarme la boca en varias ocasiones… y por alguna extraña razón sentía que sus palabras podrían aplicarse en otros aspectos de mi vida.

Como por ejemplo… mi tonta negación en aceptar a Mimi como una posible amiga.

-Vale…- accedí renuente. Ella estiró su cucharadita hacia mi rostro y yo me incliné para comerla. Un segundo luego de que aquel sabor haya entrado a mi boca y haya hecho reaccionar mis papilas gustativas, Tachikawa me observaba desde su lugar con sincera intriga mientras aguardaba por mi veredicto. Y para mi sorpresa, una vez más está loca de carretera que me ha complicado la vida en estos últimos meses ha tenido la razón –Vaya, no sabe mal.

-¡Eso es porque sabe bien!- dijo contenta, haciendo un corto baile de victoria moviendo las caderas hacia los lados y los hombros hacia arriba mientras ella le daba una bocanada a su helado –¡Mmm, está excelente!

Sí, esta chica estaba loca, sin duda… pero ya entendía un poco porque Sora y Tai la estimaban tanto.

-Hey, has sonreído- dijo de pronto ella, fijando sus orbes color miel en mí mientras poco a poco se emocionaba contenta. Yo me sonrojé automáticamente porque, efectivamente, estaba sonriendo. Y lo que había logrado que me avergonzara es que ha sido Tachikawa quien me sacó una sonrisa, ¡Lo cual tenía que ser mentira! –Es bueno verte animado de nuevo.

¿Ah?

-¿Animado?- la miré confundido, sin entender porque había dicho aquello -¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Pues, una de las razones por las que te he invitado a comprar el regalo de Sora ha sido porque, bueno, luego de tu reunión con Kimura parecías realmente desanimado- agregó como si estuviera hablando del clima, mientras seguía comiendo de su helado –Por eso pensé que sería buena idea esto, que te distraigas un poco. Así sea con la bruja maligna o con la porrista cabeza hueca con quien vives.

Tras esto, nuevamente esa sonrisa sincera y amable se dibujó en los labios de Tachikawa para luego guiñarme un ojo aclarando la broma, y yo me había quedado demasiado sorprendido por las cosas que había dicho como para responderle. Además, su rostro se iluminaba con aquella singular sonrisa… haciéndome ignorar por completo que ella ya sabía cual era el apodo que le había puesto gracias a las tantas veces que he hablado de nuestras discusiones para desahogarme. Pensaba en que jamás creí que Mimi pudiera tomarme en cuenta de esa manera, me refiero a que, ¿Luego de todas las cosas que hemos pasado? ¿Luego de las bromas pesadas, ofensas y discusiones que hemos tenido? No tenía sentido, porque una cosa es llevar una convivencia pacífica con tu abominable _roommate_, pero otra cosa era preocuparse por el bienestar del otro como si existiera una potencial amistad entre ambos.

Me había quedado absorto por ello, y Mimi pareció comprender que, sino hacía algo para que podamos continuar con nuestra búsqueda del tesoro, seguiría plantado en mi lugar sin saber que decir realmente.

-A ver, ¡Di "A…"!- un segundo luego, sin que yo haya dicho esa vocal, ella volvió a meter una cucharadita con helado en mi boda, riendo tras notar que ya había vuelto en sí –Venga, sigamos buscando… De repente conseguimos algo que realmente me guste y así puedas remendar tu crimen por casi violarme.

Olvídenlo, jamás podría ser amigo de esta bruja.

* * *

**| Mimi |**

-¡Mimi, ¿Ya estás lista?

-¡En un segundo!

Me miré al espejo una vez más para asegurarme que todo estaba en su respectivo lugar. Contemplé el vestido color crema que me había comprado durante mi estadía en New York, uno que me había quitado el aliento y a pesar de tener un alto costo no lo dudé dos veces y lo incluí en mi armario. Era precioso, ciertamente, ya que en toda la parte del cuello y mangas largas eran encajes cuidadosamente hechos que con su transparencia se podía apreciar el color de mi piel. Las mangas me llegaban un poco por debajo de los codos, y la tela crema del vestido, cual estaba por debajo del encaje, solo ocultaba mi torso con mis atributos hasta un poco por arriba de las rodillas. Era corto, sexy pero no vulgar, el vestido perfecto para el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga y en el que estará algún que otro chico guapo, según palabras textuales de ella.

No es que esté desesperada por hallar un hombre, después de todo solo han pasado como tres meses desde que se acabó mi relación con Michael, pero vamos a estar claros, si necesito que mi autoestima recupere la dignidad y la seguridad que cayeron por culpa de mi ex, no es mala idea arreglarme un poco más de lo normal y coquetear con algún chico guapo. No le hace daño a nadie, ¿Verdad?

Mi cabello caía en ondas sobre mis hombros y mi rostro estaba maquillado con tonos suaves pero seductores, iban acorde con el vestido y mis zapatos de punta cerrada con tacón alto, los cuales me ayudaban con el metro y los 68 centímetros de mi estatura.

-¡Mimi!

-¡Voy, voy!- suspiré, aproximándome a la puerta de mi habitación y saliendo al pasillo. Al cruzar a la derecha y dirigirme a la sala y cocina de nuestro apartamento descubrí que, para sorpresa mía, ya la mitad de los invitados estaban aquí.

-¡Eh, pero si ha salido la princesa!- me notó Tai, quien sentado al lado de una morena de cabellos crespos fueron los primeros en mirarme –Ya veo porque tardaste tanto, ¡Estás guapísima, Mimi!

-Gracias, Tai- le sonreí cariñosa para luego buscar a Sora y así no molestar lo que sea que estaba horneando ahí. A decir verdad había bastantes personas en este lugar, calculaba unos 15, contando a mis amigos. Ya saben que Tai está en el sofá coqueteando con una chica, Tk y Kari estaban junto a la ventana charlando animadamente con una pareja bastante joven, y quienes resultaron ser nada más ni nada menos que Miyako y su novio, Ken. Me dije internamente que luego los saludaría. En la cocina estaban Davis y un par de chicos y chicas que no conocía, suponía que eran amigos de la universidad de Sora. Finalmente, en la entrada del apartamento, pude reconocer a mi queridísima Takenouchi que no hace mucho estaba llamándome con insistencia. A su lado su novio, por supuesto. Y no fue hasta estar cerca de ellos que me di cuenta con quien hablaban -¡Hola, chicos!

-¡Mimi, al fin apareces!- dijo mi amiga sonriente –¿Te acuerdas de Shep, verdad?

Entonces descubrí que, el chico con quien hablaban era nada más ni nada menos que Shep, mi antiguo compañero de trabajo. Aún con tacones estaba mucho más alto que yo, y a diferencia del uniforme era genial verlo vestido con una ropa distinta, haciéndome notar que la franela gris oscuro con "The Beatles" escrito en ella le quedaba realmente bien, sin opinar sobre los jeans rasgados y sus converse. Por un instante la fachada de chico bueno con su uniforme inmaculado se vino abajo dándole la bienvenida a esta guapa versión de Shep. Como bien dije la primera vez que lo conocí, ¡Estaba realmente bueno!

-¡Vaya, Shep! Qué bien verte aquí- le saludé contenta -¿Qué tal todo?

-Excelente, Mimi. Es bueno verte también. Luego de que te fueras el restaurant no ha sido lo mismo…

Sonreí, consciente de cómo se sonrojaba su rostro al verme.

-Bueno, chicos, nosotros iremos a compartir con el resto de los invitados, ¡Sigan charlando ustedes!- observé a Sora con ojos amenazadores, pues sabía a donde quería ir con esto de irse para dejarnos "charlar". Estaba claro que quería emparejarme con Shep, y aunque la idea no me moleste mucho aún me mantengo un poco renuente.

Le dediqué una breve mirada de auxilio a Yamato, pero el muy cabrón solo se encogió de hombros y siguió a su novia. Ya me voy a acordar luego de decirle perro faldero en alguna tonta discusión que tengamos.

-Te vez… bien- volví a mirarlo, esta vez avergonzada por su sinceridad… Yo me abracé a mí misma mientras pensaba que quizás se me pasó la mano con el vestido. El resto no estaba tan elegante como yo –Ahora que me doy cuenta creo que soy el único que se ha venido tan informal.

-¡No, para nada! A mí me parece que te vez muy bien- y no mentía –Oye, Shep… ahora que lo recuerdo…

Me mordí el labio, un poco dudosa. Luego de haber sido despedida no he tenido la oportunidad de disculparme con él.

-Perdona por mi comportamiento en el restaurant. Fui una grosera con tu prima, en realidad había tenido un día bastante malo y la pagué con el primero que se me cruzó.

-Tranquila, te entiendo completamente. Misuki a veces es un poco pesada, para serte honesto se lo tenía bien merecido…- yo me quedé demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo, pues lo que menos esperaba es que aplaudiría, de forma metafórica, mi actitud para con su prima –Traté de convencer a mi tío para que te contratase de nuevo pero…

-Oh, no, no, ¡No hace falta! Ahora trabajo con Yamato- le aclaré rápidamente con una sonrisa –Aún nuestras canciones no han salido al aire porque falta pulirlas, ¡Pero pronto podrás escucharnos por la radio!

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya, suena genial, Mimi!

Entonces nos quedamos en silencio.

Shep se miró los zapatos, repentinamente mas sonrojado que antes. Se rascaba la nuca y sus cejas se fruncieron como si estuviera debatiéndose en su interior en decirme algo o no. Yo me mordí el labio a la expectativa, esperando sea lo que sea que me quiere decir. ¿Me pedirá salir? ¿Estará buscando un tema en particular para alargar nuestra charla? Eso era lo que me parecía, pero sorprendentemente… esperaba que no fuera así.

¿Acaso quería yo que Shep me pidiera salir?

¿Acaso quería yo que cualquier hombre me pidiera salir en estos momentos?

No, no lo quería, y algo en mí se retorció con la sola idea de estar con otro chico que no sea Michael. Y por supuesto aquello NO me gustó, pues se supone que debo seguir adelante, olvidarlo. Y precisamente estaba haciendo todo lo contrario en estos momentos.

-Eh… Mimi, me estaba preguntando…- lo miré deseando en silencio que no continuara aquella frase –Bueno, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? No sé, ¿Tomar algo, quizás?

Pero claro que iba a continuar la frase, ¡Si yo misma con mis indirectos coqueteos le he dado pie para eso!

He descubierto que, yo, Mimi Tachikawa, era una bruja abominable y maligna, tal y como me había descrito Yamato en una ocasión. Lo era porque estaba a punto de rechazar a uno de los chicos más guapos que he conocido, ¡Incluso mucho más que Michael! Era una persona madura, educada y agradable. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora y un cuerpo deliciosamente varonil. Era el hombre perfecto con quien podría olvidar mi pasado para construir un futuro mucho más fructífero que de estar sola. Se notaba que le gustaba, y a mí me gustaba él… pues aunque no me haya dado cuenta antes me había arreglado bastante para gustarle a alguien como Shep, mi príncipe al rescate.

Pero, como bien dije anteriormente… soy la peor de todas, porque a pesar de gustarme, la lengua me picaba por darle alguna tonta excusa para evadir su invitación. Y si voy a ser tan malvada como para rechazarlo, al menos debo hacerlo con sinceridad. Este chico se merecía una buena explicación por mi inesperada locura.

-Shep, lo lamento pero… no puedo- dije cuidadosamente, suspirando tras soltar la verdad –Eres un chico increíble, y no te lo voy a negar…¡Me gustas! Pero acabo de salir de una relación de muchos años y aún no me siento preparada para entrar a otra relación.

-Vaya… entiendo.

_Qué bueno que él lo entienda, porque yo no._

Sonrió tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero me sentía tan mal conmigo misma como para sonreírle con ganas de vuelta.

-No te preocupes, tranquila. No es la primera vez que me rechazan…- rió vencido –Creo que mi problema es que me fijo en chicas que ya están enamoradas. Disculpa si te incomodé.

-¡Oh, no! No pienses eso… Discúlpame tú- _¡Por ser la idiota de quien te fijaste!_ –Aún podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿No?

-¡Claro!

Ya sabía yo que eso era mentira…

* * *

**| Yamato |**

Me recosté contra el marco de la ventana, sacando la caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo de mi chaqueta mientras veía hacia la calle, pobremente iluminada por los faroles. Ya pasaban de las 12 de la noche, y no faltaba mucho para que todos empiecen a irse a sus respectivas casas. Luego de cortar la torta se dice que es la sutil señal de "Comes y te vas", así que ya unos cuantos de la universidad de Sora se estaban despidiendo, justo luego de comer su porción de pastel.

Mi hermano se encontraba charlando con Tai y Hikari en el sofá, acompañados por Miyako y Ken, quienes alegaron que en 5 minutos se irían. Mi novia, en cambio, charlaba animadamente con Mimi y con el chico de antes, ambas más prendidas de la cuenta por el par de vasos con naranja y vodka que Davis había servido. Quizás era el único que no había bebido mucho, solo unas cuantas cervezas, así que aquello era bueno por si me tocaba cuidar de alguno de estos locos, que aunque no estaban borrachos uno nunca sabe.

De lejos observé el brillo que ocasionó el reflejo de la luz en el collar de Sora. Por suerte le pude conseguir un regalo bastante convincente: un collar de plata con un dije en forma de corazón. Quizás no sea gran cosa, pero me pareció que era algo que ella usaría sin duda. Y para mi suerte, lo estaba usando en estos momentos… como también el vestido azul que le había regalado Mimi.

Sora me miró de reojo, ofreciéndome una porción de su torta. Yo por obvias razones me negué, y lo que hice fue sacar un cigarrillo y metérmelo a la boca, para luego empezar a fumar.

Estaba contemplando la noche y la tranquilidad de la misma cuando en eso siento que alguien se ubicó a mi lado, y cuando espero que sea mi novia insistiendo con una porción de torta, descubro a una sonriente castaña comiendo de la suya mientras miraba hacia la sala. Al buscar el paradero de mi novia noto que se encontraba en la entrada, despidiendo a otro par de amigos que se marchaban.

-No entiendo…

Miré a Mimi, desconcertado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué no puedo salir con un chico como Shep?- la pregunta me pareció tan incoherente que me cuestioné si me había perdido de algo, pero entonces noté que, tal y como había adivinado antes, Mimi estaba un poco ebria. Ella soltó un suspiro lastimero mientras comía otro pedazo de su torta –Sinceramente no se qué me pasa con los hombres.

Estaba loca si pensaba tener una plática de chicas conmigo.

-Mimi, ¿Prefieres que llame a Miyako o…?

-Ella me dirá lo que quiero oír… "Tú no eres el problema, ¡El problema son los hombres!"- citó imitándola un poco –Los hombres no pueden ser siempre el problema, ¿Sabes? Es decir, a veces me gustaría que ustedes se extinguieran… pero vamos, algo me pasa que termino enamorándome de quien menos me conviene.

Le dediqué una derrotada mirada a mi cigarro, sabiendo que sería imposible fumar tranquilo.

-Y hoy, que me había arreglado para gustarle a un chico como Shep, me doy cuenta que aunque quiera seguir con mi vida no puedo olvidar a Michael. Soy una estúpida, ¿No lo crees?

Tras esto no pude evitar detallarla en silencio, notando como ella cortaba en pedacitos su torta con gesto desanimado sin parecer tener ganas de seguir comiendo. Su mirada era triste, casi como si estuviera decepcionada de sí misma. Quizás no era el más indicado como para escuchar sus penas de despecho, pero aún así era fácil para mí ver que ella no estaba feliz, o al menos con el aspecto romántico de su vida.

Tachikawa era una chica atractiva para cualquier ojo masculino –incluso para el mío, por más que me cueste admitirlo-, una persona cariñosa y dispuesta a lo que sea por sus amigos. Sin duda tenía talento, y más que eso tenía las agallas y las ganas para tenerlo. Y aunque a veces me saque de quicio me parecía realmente injusto que ella tenga que pasar por una situación así sin permitirse una oportunidad de conocer a alguien más, y todo porque no puede olvidar a su ex.

Miré como agarraba un nuevo pedazo con el tenedor, mirándolo distante sin parecer tener ganas de comerlo.

_Ahora es tu turno de animarla, ¿No crees?_

-Hey…

Ella volteó para ver qué querría yo decirle, pero antes de poder hacer nada yo me había inclinado hacia su tenedor para quitarle de un bocado el pedazo pequeño de torta.

-¿Eh?- estaba sorprendida, e incluso volvió a mirar su tenedor ya limpio para confirmar que no había sido su imaginación. Yo me dediqué a masticar cuidadosamente el pedazo de torta de chocolate con nueces que Tachikawa había cocinado para su amiga, y que todos habían comido gustosos excepto yo. Ella no parecía creérselo, pues ya se había enterado de mi escaso gusto por los dulces, pero a pesar de eso tenía que admitir que aunque los gustos de esta chica estén chiflados, precisamente estos sabores no estaban mal.

-No es tu culpa enamorarte de un idiota- dije entonces tras tragar, mirando mi cigarrillo medio usado -Solo tienes que aprender a detectarlos antes de enamorarte…

Tras esto, apagué lo que quedaba del mismo y lo guardé en la caja esperando usarlo en otro momento.

-Y…- continué, sonriendo un poco al señalar la torta -Esto sabe mucho mejor que el helado de ayer.

Le hice un guiño y guardé mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón, alejándome de la ventana y de ella. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Mimi volvía a sonreír, gustosa, y aunque me observaba alejarme de su persona sabía que, a diferencia de todos estos años, hoy estábamos más cerca.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

_Canción: Swishfoot – You_

¡Ayayay! Creo que este ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado, y eso es porque es el m'as Mimatoso hasta ahora. Ustedes diran "Cuando carajos empezara el Mimato en serio?" Pues, queridas mias, pronto! Recuerden la insulsa relación que tuvieron estos dos en las dos temporadas de Digimon, y no se, a mi parecer debe existir una orden de acontecimientos para que se vayan acercando estos dos. Estoy contenta con este capitulo porque finalmente ambos cedieron! Que piensan ustedes? Y mi pregunta, Cual fue su parte favorita? :D

Bueno, la canción de arriba se llama "You" y es de Swishfoot, sin duda la voz que yo le daría a Yamato. Con respecto al helado de "Parchita con Chocolate y Pasas" soy de esas locas con gustos trastornados y pero donde vivo no he visto de este sabor en particular. Lo cual es absurdo, pues en Merida –Venezuela- hay una tiendita de helados que venden de TODOS los sabores, incluyendo carne, caraotas y queso… aunque claro, no soy tan trastornada para comerme uno de esos xD Eri-chan los ha probado por casualidad?

Por cierto, queria comentarles algo rapidin ahora que me encuentro de mejor humor. Quiero aclararles a todos que el asunto de los reviews NO es algo obligatorio, aunque eso ya lo saben. Muchos me escribieron cosas agradables para no preocuparme y otros solo malinterpretaron el comentario. No se trata de ser ambicioso o desesperado por recibir reviews, yo creo que toda persona que escribe, dibuja, canta, baila, etc, quisiera recibir comentarios sobre lo que hace. Insisto, si quieren escribir adelante, encantada, y quienes no, esta bien. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, y no me importa la cantidad de personas que me escriban, pues los que ya lo hacen son lectores increíbles y no los cambiaria ni por 1000 reviews. Gracias a todos por leer y por escribir, sinceramente esta historia es lo que es GRACIAS A USTEDES.

Que por cierto, aquí vienen sus respuesta! :D

**Dralamy:** Queridisima! Que buen comentario me has dejado! Lo de la voz de Mimi me pareció una buena critica, ya que a decir verdad la voz de la banda q me mandaste se aplica mucho mejor a ella! Supongo que como de ninia ya tenia una voz prodigio le buscaba una parecida! De todas maneras estoy buscando una canción donde puedan cantar los dos, si tienes en mente alguna mándamela por face para escucharla, estoy abierta a propuestas! Jaja y no podría burlarme de ti porque tendrías que ver la mia cuando leo los reviews, escriben cada cosa que me mata de risa! xD Espero de corazón que te haya gustado este cap! Por suerte ya tengo el siguiente listo y te dire algo, el Mimato cada vez esta m'as y m'as cerca! :D Muchisimas gracias por tu comment honey! Que por cierto, si quieres ver una foto del vestido de Mimi busca en Google "Cream Crochet Dress Kendall Jenner", es el mas parecido a lo que tenia en mente! :P Un kiss! :D

**Vicucha:** Vicky querida! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap! Espero que hayas disfrutado este! Ya el Mimato se viene poco a poco! Muchas gracias por tu comment! :D

**Guest(1):** Hola hola! Esto de ser "Guest" me pone en una situación que no se como llamarte xD Pero bueno, no importa! Lo genial aquí es que te haya gustado el cap! Un abrazo grande y muchísimas gracias por escribir! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! :D

**Princesa de Rosa:** Jajaja a mi también me caus'o gracia la parte de los chicos! Quería demostrar un poco la relación que tienen esos dos! xD Y bueno, me alegra un monton que te haya gustado la audición! Y que te haya gustado tanto como para ir a leer Roommates, mira, me has alegrado el dia! Jaja muchas muchas gracias por tu comment! Espero que te haya gustado este cap! :D Kiss!

**LaSraDarcy:** Hello mrs Darcy! :D que bueno que te haya gustado los capítulos 3 y 4! Me da una risa que mencionaras lo de Friends pues soy fanaaaatica de esa serie, me encanta Chandler! xD Y bueno, puede que Mimi haya sido un poco inmadura con su venganza, pero venga, acaso Yamato es menos inmaduro? Mira que lanzarle un trapo sucio a la cara es…! Aunque bueno, si estas leyendo este comentario es porque ya vas por el cap 5, asi que al menos ves que Matt no esta tan cabron como antes xD I know, I know, se que el Sorato en esta historia es un sabor amargo para nosotras las fans del Mimato, pero es necesario, después de todo Matt y Sora son pareja u.u Insisto, ya se que Matt es un cabeza hueca, pero paciencia querida, que poco a poco se pone blando como una fruta madura y listo para comérselo! *.* Jaja, yo me entiendo! xD Y queeee risaaaa con lo de "VIOLAME SOY TUYA"! Es bueno conseguir gente con la misma onda que tiene uno en su cabeza jaja Y calla, has nombrado el trasero de mis suenios… Dios, sos glúteos braddpittescos se vieron taaan apetitosos! *Vai cochambrosa mode on* cof cof! Y me alegra que te preguntes como terminaran las cosas entre Mimi y Yamato con el factor Sora en el medio! Yo solo dire que "No le hagas a los demás lo que a ti no te gusta que te hagan…al menos que nadie lo sepa" mejor me callo xD Querida nuevamente gracias por tus reviews y encantada de leerte! Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap! Un kiss!

**Guest(2):** Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, indiferentemente de lo que me puedan escribir siempre es bueno recibir criticas para mejorar. De todas maneras, para no crear controversia, prefiero aclarar ciertos puntos antes de aceptar una critica. Tengo desde los 10 anios escribiendo y para serte honesta estudio algo que no tiene nada que ver con esto. En realidad, nada me obliga a m'i continuar con esta historia. La razón por la que me vez aquí, en Fanfiction y en el fandom de Digimon, es que le tengo mucho cariño al Mimato y desde pequena siempre me encanto la idea de verlos juntos. Escribo historias de esta pareja porque es algo que me nace y me gusta, y puedo asegurarte que no hay nada ambicioso en el medio pues los reviews –aunque me ilusione recibirlos- solo estan para ayudarme a mejorar, solo eso. Como bien dije en el capitulo 4, solo necesitaba conocer sus opiniones, sus criticas… Y nadie tiene porque sentirse presionado pues, al final, esta historia existe, con o sin sus reviews. Por favor, no tomes este comentario como algo ofensivo, ya que esa no es mi intención. Solo quería aclararte como pienso, como funciono, y como son las cosas. De todas maneras acepto tu opinión y lo tomar'e en cuenta a la próxima. Gracias por tu comentario y por leer :)

**Black Hole Girl: **Que agradable saber que te ha gustado la voz! Y con respecto a tu idea para serte honesta me gusta mantener cierta escensia de Digimon, pero no he hecho mucho mension en ello porque se esta manejando un tema mucho mas maduro! Siento que esto no es una continuidad de Digimon 0.2, sino una continuidad de los Digielegidos. Pero bueno, igual tomare en cuenta tu opinion, ya veremos de que forma se darán las cosas y como puedo incluir a los Digimons en esta historia! :D Jaja y no es que Michael sea malo, sino que, no se, me parece con tan poco sazon xD y no sabes la alegría que me dan tus palabras! Mira que me siento realmente halagada! Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, s'i, esta historia contendr'a Lemmon, nada vulgar, pero s'i habrá cierta picardia porque se trata de la vida de adultos! Y ANIMO con tuyo! Me parece super excelente que quieras escribir! Adelante, que yo te hago porras! :D Apenas tenga el chance sin duda te leere! ;) Un kiss gigante y muchisisisimas gracias por tu comment! Espero que hayas disfrutado este cap! :)

**Mimi Hyuga: **Querida, el Mimato para mi es mucho mas que una droga, creo que estoy gravemente obsecionada xD Si taaan solo inventaran una carrera que implique escribir y dibujar Mimato! Jaja Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo! Fue un reto pero quede contenta con el resultado! Y yo también quise que Yamato escuchara a Mimi cantar! Es un alivio que seas paciente con este fic, ya que quise que las cosas entre estos dos se diera poco a poco –despues de todo ni se trataban en la serie u.u-, pero te aseguro que ya el Mimato esta cada vez mas cerca! Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario y quedo de mas contenta con saber que disfrutas mi historia! Un beso gigante y espero que te haya gustado este cap! :D

**Rolling Girl: **Rolly! Que le ha ocurrido a mi loca de carretera? :( dear, es imposible que algo aburrido salga de ti asi que no te preocupes! Me alegra muchísimo saber que te haya gustado el cap! Ya sabes como es Meens, pero tuve un lapsus con respecto a su emblema –pues supuestamente la de ella es Inocencia- pero hagamos como si nada, que su emblema es "SinPelosEnLaLaLengua" y ya! xD Matt es un pendejo, pues Christina Aguilera me parece una cantante magnifica! Alla el que no entiende a las mujeres jaja Vaya, Rolly! Supieras que me preocupe por si la canción era muy cursi, pero que genial que logre lo que quería! Tienes razón, es un poco rasposa pero no se, como de ninia tenia una voz de mujer me gusto mas esta! Ni la veo chillona, sino asi o con una voz super relax y suave! Oh, dear! No me preguntes que pasara con Sora porque mi respuesta no te gustara u.u Pero al menos Tai esta en la ecuación, podrá Tai influir en algo? Maybe xD No dire mas! Cierto, no estuviste tan chifladeishon pero igual me divertí un monton con tu rr! Espero que las cosas hayan mejorado y sino, bueno, aca tienes a una potencial amiga con quien hablar! :D Muchisimas gracias por tu comment Rolly! Es genial leerte siempre! Un kiss giganteee!

** : **Hola Ricardo! Me parece una maravilla tenerte como lector! Es realmente agradable ver que no solo el genero femenino puede leer mis hsitorias, lo cual es genial! Estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia de tu parte para mejorar! :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer! Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Exitos para ti también!

**Guest(3): **TOCAYAAAAAA! Y como no he de saberlo, mi loquísima querida? Jajaja estas tan cabreada con el Sorato como yo, imaginate como me pongo mientras lo escribo! Y tranquila que Tai no estará por fuera de la ecuación, ya que como tu yo también necesito que esta historia termine en Taiora! Ya veremos como surgen las cosas, pero aviso que el camino seria tormentoso! Muchas gracias por tu rr queridísima! *.* Y OBVIO que tenemos que hablar, me tienes por face no? No te pierdas dear! Miss u too! Ps, hace poco recordé cuando viniste a mi cumple con mi tio, que los recibi con los rollos en la cabeza jaja! Que rápido pasa el tiempo! :O

**Guest(4): **Muchas gracias! Encantada de que te haya gustado! :D Espero que hayas disfrutado este cap! Un kiss! n.n

**Eri-sshi: **Comaiii! Jaajajaja que vieja chismosa, como te has enterado del enigmático review de Rolly Dory? :O Y oye, no se, yo lo único que se es que mi papa viaja mucho a Caracas, nadie sabe xD nadie supo (8) jajaja y lo que puedo configurar es a los gringos, que venden laptops sin "Enie"! -.- Eri de la Cosa Nostra, matalos sin dejar rastro y te paso la pasta… *finge voz de Don Vito Carleone*, que por cierto ayer hice una a la capresa EX-QUI-SI-TA! –so random, jaja- xD Queridaaaaaa! Supieras que precisamente hoy empece a leerlo, es mas, para que me creas, quede en la parte en que Mimi y Matt se conocen, cuando esta se cae y el heroicamente la salva de darse una yuca en la cabeza! Jaaa viteh viteh? El problemo fue que tuve que irme a cocinar y luego me quede dormida en el sofá viendo Matrix xD –BTW, este Neo esta pa' chuparse los dedos- y cuacuacua es mi risa caracterista por ser patuleca y criadora de patos (?) Bah, no los crio, pero si soy patuleca… me caigo aun sentada xD que buenooooo ese piropo! Eh eh, escucha este "Eres la reina pepiada de mis arepas"! xD Yamato siempre ha sido un Forever Alone y Taichi es un YaoMingFace! Supongo que Mimi nació para esto y para estar con Matt, pero como siempre Akiyosho Hongo tiene peos serios con la naturaleza humana y puso a Matt como cantante y CON Sora u.u Que alivio que te haya gustado la canción, estaba preocupada por nada creo! Fue la mejor que consegui! :D Y hey, no te comas mi chocolatito, it's mine! –maaai preeeshiiiussss golum! Golum!- Dios, estoy chiflada, ya ni se lo que escribo! xD Eri, gracias por tu super mega review! Te prometo que apenas tenga el chance continuare leyendo tu fic y te dejare un super rr! *.* promise! Y ya ni por el conio me pongo a imitarte, ya tuve suficiente con ahogarme con el humo y si sigo seguro Cosmo o Wanda vendrán a darme un zarpazo con su varita HarryPoterca! UN KISS! :D

**Megashop: **Meg! Feliz de que te haya gustado el cap! :D Y puede ser, maybe! ;) Tambien me gusta el Michi –en realidad antes me gustaba mas que el Mimato-, pero tranquila que esto será un Mimato! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado este cap! :D KISSISOTES!

**Vitta Love: **Vitta querida! Que alegría que hayas disfrutado el cap! Espero que te haya gustado como se dieron las cosas entre estos dos! Todo poco a poco pero seguro! :D Un kiss grande y gracias por tu comment!

Ya saben, cualquier errorcito, my bad! Si quieren agregarme por face búsquenme como Vai Niella, estare encantada de tenerlos por alla! :D o búsquenme como Vainiella en Deviantart por si quieren ver mis dibujos! :) Muchas gracias a todos por sus excelentes comentarios y por leer esta historia! Espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado el capitulo! Nos vemos en el siguiente y esperemos que sea pronto!1 :D

UN KISS!

* * *

_Atte._

**Vai**


	7. Auxilio

**Roommates**

_By: Vainiella**  
**_

* * *

Capítulo 7

"**Auxilio"**

_-A veces es inevitable decir "Te necesito"-_

* * *

**| Mimi |**

**M**e acerqué aún más a Yamato, recostando mi frente contra la suya mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos. Su brazo rodeaba mi cintura y su mano levantaba mi barbilla. Yo, en cambio, me aferraba a su camisa mientras mordía mis labios en un intento de demostrar mi deseo.

Sentía su dulce aliento chocar contra mi rostro, siendo palpable el calor que emanaban nuestros cuerpos. Miré sus labios, él los míos. Tan pocos centímetros entre ambos…

Tan pocos…

-¡Excelente! ¡Puedo sentir la pasión, Mimi! ¡Qué sexy!

Yamato rodeó los ojos y yo traté de contener la risa. Desde hace rato el fotógrafo anda soltando cada comentario que podría entenderse completamente de una pareja novelística desbordante de amor y deseo.

Pero en lugar de ello estaba fotografiando a dos personas que aunque vivamos bajo el mismo techo era imposible reconocer más que amistad entre ambos. Aunque ya había una banderita de paz que bien podría significar eso, amistad, siempre existía la oportunidad de una tonta discusión. Digamos que al ser personas completamente distintas era más difícil para nosotros llevárnosla bien. Y no me malentiendan, en realidad estamos bien, pero en ocasiones me dan ganas de patearle el trasero por ser tan orgulloso y testarudo.

Imagínense que, cuando nos habían llamado para hacer este Photoshoot por petición de Hanasaka Records, nos pareció bastante interesante que todos nos animamos con la idea. Incluso al llegar, y ver nuestros vestuarios y el tipo de ambiente que se desarrollaba –pues era el tipo de ambiente en el que están los famosos- pensamos que esto sería divertido. Como ya han salido dos canciones al aire debemos promocionarnos y así preparar al público para la venta de los cds. Estas fotos eran para el álbum y para algún que otro anuncio comercial para hacerle publicidad a nuestra música. Precisamente en estos momentos nos tocaba a Yamato y a mí una foto en pareja, y aunque al principio nos negamos con hacerla tan… "Intima", Kimura alegó que esto ayudará a mover los fans, porque irremediablemente crearan una historia en sus cabezas para familiarizarse con nosotros.

Aun me causa indignación su reacción ante la idea de modelar juntos… yo no había tenido problemas al principio, después de todo me encanta que me tomen fotos, pero nada más al saber cómo se sentía él al respecto, pues "Yo no pienso modelar con esta bruja" era una clara muestra de su descontento para conmigo, hizo que se me fueran las ganas de modelar de un sopetón. Yo sinceramente no le veía nada de sentido fingir que deseo a alguien como Yamato, cuando la mayor parte del tiempo tengo que controlar mis impulsos por no insultarlo o, dependiendo el grado de terquedad del mismo, golpearlo.

-Agh, Mimi, no te muevas tanto- me gruñó Ishida cuando por idea del fotógrafo tuvo que cargarme un poco para que mi rostro quedara más alto que el de él -Pesas, ¿Sabias?

¿Ven lo que les digo?

-¡Idiota!- le solté moviéndome como una lombriz.

A los pocos minutos, por suerte, se incluyeron el resto de los chicos para las fotos grupales que serian las últimas. Estas fotos, a diferencias de las "sensuales" con el Ishida, con el resto de la banda fueron realmente dinámicas, y divertidas, por supuesto. Tokumori era el más creativo de todos a la hora de posar y en una de esas nos vistieron y nos maquillaron con el tema de la "Naranja Mecánica"_(1)_. Matt tenía el sombrero y el bastón, yo el maquillaje característico según las fotos que me mostraron, y todos estábamos vestidos de blanco con pantalones y tirantes tal y como los personajes de la película –excepto los interiores por fuera-.

Como yo era una chica mi traje era más atractivo, pues solo vestía unos shorts altos con tirantes y una franelilla blanca sin mangas. Vestía unas botas altas preciosas, y tenía varios tipos de collares caídos que resaltaba con la palidez de mi ropa.

-¡Bien, chicos, es todo por hoy!

Tokumori me bajó de su espalda y yo me las ingenié para caminar grácilmente con las botas, suspirando cansada al comprobar que finalmente el Photoshoot había terminado luego de 5 horas en este embrollo. No puedo negarles que lo disfruté muchísimo porque me hizo sentir como la propia diva en despegue al estrellato, pero la fama cansa. Claro está, yo sí que parecía disfrutarlo en comparación con Yamato, que no entendía como podía trabajar en esto sin poder gustarle las fotos y los fans.

Los chicos se tomaron su tiempo para ir a cambiarse mientras les escuchaba hablar sobre la discoteca a la que pensamos ir todos. Me pareció escuchar a Tokumori discutirle al Ishida con respecto a nuestros planes, pero no pude siquiera seguirles cuando en eso alguien interrumpió mi paso.

-¡Eh, Mimi! ¿Quieres ver qué tal quedaron las fotos, hermosa?

Mathias era, según Kimura, uno de los fotógrafos más codiciados de este medio en Japón. Era un americano que vivió no sé cuantos años en Italia y ha estado viajando por todo el mundo gracias a su trabajo. Ahora está establecido en Japón, y conseguir una sesión de fotos con él era remotamente imposible gracias a su ajetreada agenda. Pero claro, Hanasaka Records lograba lo que sea que esté en su mira. Era un hombre de 27 años, cabello rojizo amarrado en una coleta baja y alargados ojos marrones que me miraban intensos. Tenía un rostro atractivo, como también la contextura de un modelo, pero había algo en él que no me convencía del todo. Me suponía que era algo similar como lo que me ocurrió con Shep.

Era evidente su atracción hacia mí, pero yo una vez más me hice la desatendida.

-Claro- le sonreí, entonces viendo en la pantallita de su cámara profesional algunas fotos de las recientemente tomadas -¡Vaya, pero sí están preciosas!

-Eso es porque has salido tú- me dijo con tono empalagoso mientras me guiñaba un ojo –Para serte sincero has sido una modelo excelente.

-Jeje, gracias, Mathias. Pero creo que tú has influido bastante, tienes un gran talento.

-Sí, supongo que he nacido para esto- rió para volver a colgar la cámara en su cuello -¿Has modelado antes?

-No, la verdad es que no. Es mi primera vez…

-¡Pues no lo parece! Sentí que fotografiaba a una _Top Model_- sonreí una vez más mostrándole mi agradecimiento, y estaba a punto de irme para cambiarme cuando en eso siento que toma de mi mano –Espera, ¿Qué harás en unas horas? Me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme a tomar algo con unos amigos y amigas.

Sí, era realmente evidente su atracción, y aunque era una persona simpática y profesional no podía aceptar su invitación.

-Yo…

-Ella ya tiene planes… así que piérdete.

Pero entonces alguien más se había adelantado a mis intenciones, haciéndome notar que detrás de mí se encontraba Ishida mirando seriamente a nuestro fotógrafo. Mathias hizo una imperceptible mueca para luego asentir comentando que no había problema. Incluso se había alejado de mi persona como si repentinamente mi piel quemara. No me gustó aquello, pues aunque pensaba negar su invitación no pretendía espantarlo.

¡Yamato es tan amargado que seguro si chupara un limón sería la pobre fruta la que se arrugara!

Volteé a verlo, y seguro por mi expresión supo que no le venía un comentario nada agradable por mi parte.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- le susurré molesta, ¿Cómo era eso de "_Piérdete_"? –¡No tenias porque hablarle así!

-Las razones me sobran, Mimi.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Puedes decirme al menos una? Pues a mí me parece un tipo bastante agradable. Fuiste un grosero.

El frunció el ceño.

-Piensa lo que quieras.

Empezó a caminar hacia los chicos, y Tokumori parecía molesto con él, aunque no tanto como yo.

-Hermano, no seas aguafiestas… ¡Solo un rato!

-Ya te he dicho que no, Tokumori… Quiero estar con Sora.

-¡Que maricón!- se burló Louis.

Ishida se encogió de hombros para luego voltear a verme de nuevo. Su semblante había vuelto a ser gruñón y me miraba como si fuera poca cosa.

¡Mirándome así solo logró enfadarme aún más!

-¿Te espero o no?

-¡Espérame en el infierno!- le grité de un sopetón mientras caminaba a zancadas a donde a mí me correspondía cambiarme -¡Tokumori, ustedes sí espérenme!

-¡Genial! Venga, Yama, deberías aprender a ser como tu roommate…

Ignoré el comentario inteligente de Tokumori y me concentré en tratar de desvestirme y ser atendida por los asistentes de estilismo del lugar, sin poder controlar mi indignación

Estaba ofendida con Yamato… Pues hace nada estábamos trabajando en armonía juntos. Y aunque lo de "Pesas" me vino como balde de agua fría no por eso tenía ganas de darle una soberana cachetada. ¿Qué es esa actitud de "Vete a la mierda, no me importas"? Si él piensa que puede jugar solito a este juego está MUY equivocado. Yo no ando siendo grosera con las personas que le hablan ni mirándolo como poca cosa porque no le queda de otra que regresarse conmigo a casa... Porque eso me parece que es, ¿Qué otra cosa si no? Ya sabía yo que el hecho de trabajar juntos era una terrible idea, ya que eso implicaba que nos moviéramos juntos.

Yo podría pagar un estúpido taxi para así no tener que trasladarme al trabajo en su estúpida moto, ¡Con lo incomoda e insoportable que es! Estaba tan molesta y enojada, ya que no me parecía justo su actitud para conmigo. No entiendo porque a veces Yamato resulta ser tan idiota… ¡Tan estúpidamente idiota!

Miré histérica el sierre del short, con el que tengo todo este tiempo tratando de quitármelo…

-¡Agh, estúpido sierre que no se baja!

* * *

**| Yamato |**

-Matt…

Algo sonaba insistente, algo repetitivo que molestaba mi sueño.

-Amor, te están llamando…

Poco a poco volví a la consciencia para percatarme que aquel molestoso sonido que perturbó nuestro sueño era, extrañamente, mi celular. Mi habitación estaba a oscuras y me encontraba acostado en mi cama junto con mi novia, quien acurrucada en las sabanas se tapó su cabeza con la almohada para así no tener que escuchar el repetitivo chillido. Yo deseé hacer lo mismo, pero obviamente esa porquería no se callaría hasta que conteste…

Estiré mi mano a la mesa de noche y palpé sobre la misma esperando encontrar el molesto artefacto de comunicación. Incluso tumbé algo en el acto, y fue al tercer pitido que pude agarrarlo y finalmente contestar la llamada.

-¿Qué?

Me supo verga mi falta de tacto para contestar la llamada.

_-Eh… ¿Matt? ¿Brothersito, eres tú?_

-¿Qué quieres, Shitsuya?- hice una mueca al reconocer la voz y reconocer el estado de ebriedad de la misma. Shitsuya era el nombre de Tokumori, y solo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba realmente cabreado, como ahora –Son las…- me separé del celular para notar que eran las 2 de la mañana… -¡Me cago en tu madre, Shitsuya!

_-Venga, venga… Que mi madre no te ha hecho nada-_ gruñí por lo bajo, y él comprendió que sea cual sea la razón de su llamada venía siendo bueno que me lo diga ahora _–Te llamaba para preguntarte si ya Mimichula llegó a casa._

-¿Mimiqué?

_-¡Tachikawa, es que ese es su apodo porque es una pimp(2) y nosotros sus perras!-_ una estrepitosa risa se escuchó en el fondo; Louis _–En fin, ¿Ya llegó?_

-Dame un segundo…

Sora se quejó un poco así que tuve que abandonar la cama y mi habitación para no despertarla. El pasillo estaba a oscuras, y estaba caminando en interiores en él dirigiéndome a la habitación de Tachikawa, aunque al principio me faltó la orientación. Estaba dormido y cabreado, y al llegar milagrosamente a su puerta la toqué varias veces esperando que respondiera con algún sonido borracho e incoherente. Pero no dijo nada… me supuse que estaba demasiado dormida como para responder.

-Joder…- gruñí, abriendo la puerta cuidadosamente para asomarme, pero la oscuridad no me permitió ver nada –Mimi…

Ella siguió sin responder.

-Mimi, ¿Estás aquí?- insistí con una tonta pregunta, y en un intento por no despertarla pero queriendo confirmar su respuesta, encendí el interruptor esperando encontrarla acostada en la cama envuelta en las sabanas.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, su cama estaba intacta.

-¿Mimi?- llamé una vez más, adentrándome a la habitación para buscarla mejor. Me asomé por los lados de la cama por si acaso la conseguía tirada en el suelo patas arriba, pero ciertamente allí no había nadie. Por ningún lado -¿Qué rayos…?

Recordé entonces el baño, imaginando que quizás con la borrachera la chica se ha acostado junto al retrete para vomitar sus penas. Así había pasado con Taichi la última vez que fuimos a bailar con Sora y los demás, que al despertar y no hallarlo por ningún lado resultó estar metido en el baño con la cabeza dentro del inodoro, plácidamente dormido, así que salí del cuarto aún con Tokumori en mi oreja y caminé hacia el baño del pasillo… descubriendo también que estaba vacío.

-Explícame algo- le dije a mi amigo mientras revisaba en la cocina y en la sala, prendiendo las luces para notar que, al igual que el cuarto y el baño no había rastro alguno de Tachikawa en ellos -¿Qué Mimi no estaba con ustedes?

Me dirigía a la habitación de Tai y de Sora esperando encontrarla en cualquiera de los dos, un poco preocupado.

_-No, en realidad fuimos juntos a la discoteca pero como hace dos horas nos encontramos con Mathias y unos amigos. Mimi se fue con ellos._

Y no hizo falta que buscara en ningún otro lado porque, desafortunadamente, sabía que no estaría allí.

-Me… Me estas jodiendo.

Un escalofrío me corrió por la columna vertebral haciendo que lo que había ingerido en esta cena se me revolviera en el estomago y me diera ganas de vomitar. No necesitaba un espejo para asegurarme que estaba pálido, y es que al solo escuchar lo que me había dicho Tokumori me llevó a una única y sencilla explicación.

Mimi no llegará a casa, y eso era porque con Mathias ninguna chica estaba a salvo.

-_Jaja, no te estoy jodiendo…-_ no respondí, revisando brevemente en la habitación de mi novia y en el cuarto de mi amigo solo para confirmar que Mimi no se encontraba en ninguno de los dos –_Oye, ¿Sucede algo?_

Claro que sucede algo, y lo que me perturbaba es que no era algo bueno.

En mi mente visualicé y oí el recuerdo de dos modelos hablando sobre este hombre, Mathias, justo antes de hacer el Photoshoot de esta tarde. Mientras que los chicos y Mimi charlaban sobre cosas triviales antes de entrar al estudio, yo me había apartado para ir al baño ya que aún teníamos unos minutos antes de entrar. Para llegar al sitio debía pasar por un pasillo que era el acceso a ambos baños, el de hombres y mujeres, y como tenía que pasar por enfrente el de mujeres para ir a donde me correspondía, fue inevitable para mí escuchar unos claros sollozos provenir de éste y como eran consolados por la voz de otra mujer. No pude evitar detenerme.

-¿Estás segura que fue Mathias?- había dicho la voz calmada, cual parecía ser una chica joven.

-Sí… él y dos amigos…- gimió la otra -Me trajeron al set luego de la fiesta… Estaba mareada pero recuerdo que eran ellos.

-¿Y para que te trajeron al set? ¿Qué querían?

Escuché más sollozos, y me negué en ignorarlos al recordar el nombre. Mathias, ¿Se referían a nuestro próximo fotógrafo?

-Me dijeron que querían tomarme unas fotos… Porque soy hermosa… Pero no querían eso, no. Ellos querían más que fotos- los gemidos y sollozos de la chica complicaron que entendiera realmente lo que decía –Solo entonces supe que me habían drogado, pero estaba tan débil y mareada que no pude pelear… Oh, Naoko, me hicieron tanto daño… Mira…

-¡Dios mío, Umi!- no quería imaginar lo que le habían hecho aquellos miserables como para quitarle el aliento a su compañera, quien fallidamente trato de calmar los sollozos la chica –Pero… ¿Y la policía? ¡Tienes que decirles!

-Mathias dijo que si le decía a alguien más… Que si acudía a la policía… Les mostrará mis fotos a todos… Las que me tomó con sus amigos divirtiéndose conmigo… ¡Y no puedo, mi carrera…! Y-Yo…

Tras aquello un sollozo desgarrador irrumpió en la soledad de aquel baño femenino, como también lo hizo en mi cabeza espabilando mis sentidos, parado en el medio del pasillo de mi apartamento con la piel de gallina tratando de pensar fríamente. Nada me garantizaba a mí que lo que decía aquella chica era verdadero, ¿Pero y si era? ¿Y si Mimi no había regresado porque le estaba ocurriendo exactamente lo mismo?

¿Y si algo peor podría pasarle?

-_Eh, ¿Matt? ¿Estás ahí?_

En mi mente vino la imagen de una castaña siendo forzada y abusada por aquel hombre… y sentí tanto odio que apreté mis dientes hasta sentir dolor, sin poder permitir aquella aberrante idea en mi cabeza.

-Tokumori, creo que sé donde está Tachikawa…

* * *

**| Mimi |**

Sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y poco a poco pude abrir los ojos luego de sentir haberlos tenido cerrados por días.

No estaba muy segura de saber en dónde me encontraba, pero estaba claro que lejos de ser la discoteca a la que había ido con los chicos estaba en sitio oscuro y sombrío, sin una pizca de luz artificial que pueda iluminar con claridad mí alrededor. Solo la luz de la luna, que atravesaba débilmente la única ventana del sitio, iluminaba con humildad solamente el suelo, y algún que otro borroso objeto que aun no podía detallar.

-¿Don…Donde estoy?- fue tonto preguntarlo pues parecía que nadie más habitaba allí. De estar acostada me recosté sobre mis codos para poder apreciar mejor con mis ojos lo que me rodeaba, pero igual seguía viendo borroso, y además de eso sentí un pinchazo tan torturador en la cabeza que inmediatamente presioné mi mano contra mi frente. ¿Qué era este dolor tan espantoso? ¿Y dónde demonios estaba?

Sentía la boca seca y además de eso me sentía como… ¿Somnolienta? Era una sensación tan desagradable y desconcertante que no me ayudaba a pensar en lo absoluto. Intenté sentarme, pero me moví tan torpemente que ni siquiera me animé por levantarme. En cambio traté de ver a mí alrededor una vez más por si casualidad ya podría reconocer en donde me encontraba, pero todo era tan confuso, y estaba tan oscuro que era imposible poder reconocer siquiera el suelo.

En mi mente hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por recordar cómo es que había llegado a este desconocido lugar, pero justo cuando había sentido el pinchazo por el intento escuché pasos… pasos que se aproximaban a donde yo estaba que eran lo suficientemente audibles como para alertarme.

Miré hacia la dirección del sonido, esperando ver alguien que pueda aliviar mis dudas… pero en lugar de ello observé como la luz de la luna iluminaba primero los zapatos de un hombre, y que a medida que se acercaba poco a poco pude ver su silueta con detalle hasta estudiar su rostro. No había nada familiar en él. Creo.

-¿Quién…?- tragué en seco, entrecerrando mis ojos para eliminar el efecto borroso de mi vista que no se esfumaba -¿Quién eres?

Era un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y rasgos asiáticos. Era realmente apuesto, casi podría pasar por un modelo con facilidad… Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí y yo intenté por segunda vez tratar de reconocer su rostro. Entonces un extraño remolino de imágenes invadió mi mente… un remolino confuso, distorsionado, pero en donde estaba su rostro sin lugar a dudas.

Yo conocía a este hombre.

-No pensaba que despertarías tan pronto- dijo entonces el tipo, acercándose más a mí. Mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato a esta cercanía y sin poder levantarme aún me alejé a rastras, aunque no había sido mucho, pues en menos de dos segundos el hombre se había agachado en frente de mí para tomar mi rostro con brusquedad, sin parar de mirarme con fijeza –Se me hace que te hemos dado una dosis muy suave.

-¿D-De qué hablas?- traté de zafarme, pero no pude… ¡Estaba tan débil y mareada! -¿Dónde…estoy?

-Vaya, pensé que serías más inteligente que esas estúpidas modelos que solemos traer aquí- soltó con un suspiro… pero luego sonrió con cierta malicia que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta –Pero tranquila, contigo sin duda nos divertiremos más.

-No…

Miedo.

Aquella era palabra indicada que podría describir con efectividad todo lo que mi cuerpo sentía en aquel preciso momento. Y eso era porque estaba en un sitio desconocido, oscuro y tenebroso. Ante mí tenia a un hombre misterioso pero que se me hacia extrañamente familiar sonriéndome con malicia, con diversión en sus ojos. Estaba sola, expuesta y desagradablemente débil. Y a pesar de sentirme mareada aun, y a pesar de no sentirme en mis cabales como para ir al fondo de todo esto, solo sabía tres cosas.

Estaba drogada… Estaba en un sitio tenebroso… y estaba a punto de ser atacada por hombres peligrosos.

¿En qué me he venido a meter?

-Shh… no llores- me dijo sorprendiéndome entonces, haciéndome notar que la sensación húmeda y fría que se escurría en mi mejilla eran mis lagrimas, que salían a borbotones. El hombre pareció ver algo atractivo en ello, pues solo me miró con más intensidad –Te prometo que todo pasará tan rápido que no sentirás dolor.

-¡A-Aléjate!

Pero todo empeoró cuando poco a poco su rostro se aproximó al mío, logrando que mi respiración se acelerara de solo percibir su cercanía. A medida que me alejaba, él se acercaba más y más, terminando por acorralarme contra el suelo mientras que su cuerpo terminaba peligrosamente encima del mío. Quería mover mis brazos con histeria y apartarlo de mí tal y como mi instituto me reclamaba, tal y como el miedo me pedía que hiciera… pero no podía, aún podía sentir los efectos nauseabundos de la droga danzar en mi venas, haciendo que cada parte de mi cuerpo reaccionara torpemente por la misma.

Nuevamente esa enferma sonrisa surcó en su rostro, y un segundo luego sus labios se aproximaron a los míos deteniéndose en simple roce. Yo forcé más no pude hacer más que sollozar aterrorizada cuando su mano se cerró en mi cuello… evitando que gritara del asco al sentir como su lengua lamia lentamente las lagrimas que se escurrían de mis ojos, saboreándolas como si se tratara de algo dulce y delicioso.

Mis chillidos y gritos de terror fueron ahogados por su mano, que no me permitía más que respirar.

-Te puedo asegurar que nada dolerá demasiado, Mimi.

Y entonces supe que estaba perdida.

Sentí como con una de sus manos acariciaba mi cuerpo con lujuria iniciando un asqueroso recorrido desde mis rodillas hasta subir por mis mulos, apretando mi piel y acariciándola como si le perteneciera. No fue difícil entender hacia donde se dirigían sus intenciones, y de verdad traté de defenderme ahora que mi adrenalina se había disparado, pero él seguía apretando mi cuello sin permitirme respirar adecuadamente, ¡Cuantas veces había imaginado en mi mente como podría defenderme si un hombre me atacara! Pero estaba completamente a su merced, y como en las pesadillas no podía moverme con la misma fuerza que usualmente tengo, y además de ello, sentir que me asfixiaba con su agarre solo empeoraba las cosas. No podía respirar, y necesitaba el aire para no caer inconsciente, pues temía no volver a despertar.

Mi corazón se detuvo al momento que su mano se metía por debajo de mi vestido alcanzando mi ropa interior y haciéndola a un lado. Sentí asco, repugnancia, y quise gritar con todas mis fuerzas, pero la puerta siendo abierta y unos pasos entrando al lugar lograron que mi atacante se detuviera. Este, en vez de apartarse, solo sonrió derrotado.

-Mierda, debo compartirte preciosa- suspiró, alejando su mano de mi intimidad. Volví a respirar entrecortadamente cuando su otra mano dejó de ejercer presión en mi cuello –Vamos, chicos, no se enojen conmigo, solo estaba divirtiéndome un poco- dijo sonriendo inocente –Ya saben que es un poco difícil resistirse.

-Aléjate de ella, bastardo.

Mi atacante se alejó de mí de un solo brinco para luego mirar hacia donde había provenido la voz con demasiada sorpresa. Poco a poco la silueta de otro hombre se hizo ver ante la luz de la luna, aunque no podía reconocerlo por la destacable oscuridad, y también por las lágrimas que se acumularon en mis ojos.

-N-No puede ser… ¡¿Quién demonios está ahí?

Yo también me pregunté lo mismo, pero por alguna extraña razón me sentía segura… Como si ya conociera al dueño de aquella ronca voz.

A pesar de poder verle su cuerpo varonil de espalda ancha y brazos torneados era la mitad de su rostro que aun parecía un enigma para mí gracias a la oscuridad. Solo sus labios eran visibles, cuales eran una mueca ciertamente familiar que solo me lleno de nostalgia. Incluso sus ropas, de un estilo descuidado y rebelde, hicieron que mi corazón latiera esperanzado, como incitándome a reconocer a este misterioso hombre.

Sentí que su mirada se posó en mí por un instante, y aunque no podía ver su rostro percibí una mueca de dolor y odio en él.

-Demonios…- gruñó ronco, para luego mirar al hombre con mucho más odio que antes –Eres un maldito infeliz… ¡Bastardo!

-¡Espera…! ¡Yo…!

-¡Te voy a matar!

Observé distante como el misterioso hombre se abalanzaba hacia mi atacante empujándolo fuertemente, logrando que se estrellara contra la pared más cercana. Escuché gemidos de dolor y puños impactando contra piel mientras poco a poco trataba de incorporarme en donde estaba, tal y como había estado antes de que el hombre me atacara y abusara de mí.

Volví a posar mi mirada sobre la pelea y esta vez me sentí más consciente de mí misma y mí alrededor. No me espanté ver la sangre escurrir de la nariz y ceja del hombre, ni mucho menos el puño ensangrentado del que me había rescatado que estaba de espaldas a mí. Internamente deseaba poder retomar el control de mi cuerpo para moverme con libertad y poder salir cuanto antes de allí… a pesar de seguir somnolienta y terriblemente desconcertada necesitaba escapar, alejarme de esta pesadilla.

Pero la puerta volvió a abrirse, y esta vez todos nos volteamos hacia ésta con curiosidad. Tal fue mi sorpresa reconocer luego a dos hombres más, y de quienes solo uno conocía.

-Mathias…

Él me miró con sorpresa al principio, justo luego de haber visto a quienes se peleaban a muerte a varios metros de mí. Yo no comprendía nada, en realidad ignoraba por completo qué hacía él en este lugar, pero fue casi automático que me levanté con torpeza para luego correr con pasos inestables hasta Mathias, siendo el único rostro que lograba reconocer en aquel mar de misterio y miedo.

-¡Mimi, no!

Sus brazos me envolvieron y me solté a llorar como si la vida se me fuera en ello, ignorando aquella familiar voz. Estaba sufriendo un colapso que hizo que me temblaran las piernas sin poder mantener el equilibrio por mí misma, hasta no podía respirar bien por los sollozos. Sentía tan histeria y terror que bien pude haberme desmayado en ese momento.

-Tranquila…- me dijo consolándome, pero aun no me sentía tranquila.

Mucho menos cuando el abrazo se transformó en una celda que presionaba mi cuerpo sin permitirme moverme, y no fue hasta subir mi mirada y encontrarme con una sonrisa peligrosa en su rostro que supe que había sido realmente estúpida.

Me había entregado yo mismo a la boca del lobo.

-¡Suéltala!

Mathias me hizo dar la vuelta sin soltarme, teniendo como nuevo panorama al hombre misterioso atrapado por los brazos de mi atacante y el acompañante de Mathias. Para mi sorpresa, luego de enfocar bien la mirada en su persona y detallar cada parte de él, descubrí que había sido la chica más estúpida del mundo, porque aquella mueca familiar y esa voz solo podrían ser una sola persona… Ante mí estaba un desesperado Yamato que me miraba aterrorizado, quizás la misma expresión que tenía yo en mi cara. Había estado tan somnolienta por la droga que no me escuchar con claridad las voces… aquellos cabellos rubios y ojos profundamente azules eran el rasgo característico de él, y yo fui tan idiota que no me había dado cuenta, lanzándome a los brazos del responsable de toda esta barbarie.

Me sacudí entre los brazos de mi secuestrador en un intento por escapar y alcanzar a Yamato, desesperada por estar cerca de él.

-Tienes agallas como para venir tú solo a buscarla- le dijo entonces Mathias, apretándome aún más a su cuerpo -¿Cómo es que supiste mi lugar de juegos?

-¡Suéltala, hijo de puta!- volvió a gritar tratando de zafarse de los hombres, y por ello le propinaron un salvaje golpe en el estomago haciéndole retorcerse del dolor.

-¡Basta!- grité alterada -¡Matt, no seas idiota! ¡Defiéndete!

-Adelante- insistió con voz fúnebre Mathias… por su tono sabía que estaba sonriendo –Defiéndete… Un solo movimiento y verás como el rostro bonito de tu novia quedará desfigurado.

Aguanté la respiración al sentir como la hoja de un cuchillo acariciaba mi mejilla. Los ojos de Yamato salieron de sus orbitas al comprender el significado de aquellas palabras. Un solo movimiento y aquel cuchillo penetrará mi piel tortuosamente, marcando mucho más que mi cuerpo sino también mi vida.

-Ya saben qué hacer…- tras esto, ambos hombres miraron divertidos a su presa.

Ver como los hombres empezaban a golpearlo a sangre fría y como Yamato se dejaba por estos me hizo desear con todas mis fuerzas que el cuchillo atravesara mi corazón…

-¡NO!

Mathias me tapó la boca con su mano para evitar mis gritos, cuales se acumularon en mi garganta al ver como golpeaban salvajemente a Yamato. Observé impotente y llena de angustia como se encogía del dolor con cada puñetazo y patada, en la cara, en el estomago, en la espalda… Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo, tanto. Hubiese preferido mil veces ser tocada y violada por aquel maldito que ahora pateaba el estomago del Ishida que observar esto… Yamato siendo golpeado de esa manera para poder protegerme era como si el cuchillo que aún reposaba en mi rostro estuviera cortándome lentamente.

A veces me miraba… Y me sonreía para no preocuparme.

-Ya sabía yo que me traerías problemas- continuó Mathias, riendo por lo bajo quitando su mano de mi boca pero con la amenaza latente del arma blanca –Y debo admitirlo, Mimi no es cualquier chica…

-Por favor…- gemí.

-¿Qué? ¿Necesitas algo, preciosa?

-¡Por favor…!- insistí con el alma en los pies, mirando atormentada el cuerpo golpeado de Yamato en el suelo -¡BASTA!

El grito desgarrador vino en compañía con el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta siendo abierta, alertándonos a todos inmediatamente. Poco a poco se fue escuchando en el exterior el sonido de patrullas aproximándose al edificio, lo cual nos ayudó a identificar al grupo de hombres que ingresaban a la habitación con armas apuntándonos y gritando advertencias. De un momento a otro aparecieron 6 policías armados que nos rodearon fácilmente, y no sabía si era porque no había escapatoria o porque simplemente Mathias y sus secuaces eran unos cobardes que nos soltaron atemorizados, levantando los brazos y rindiéndose antes los hombres.

Haberme sentido libre de sus brazos y del peligro sentí como el alivio embargó súbitamente mi cuerpo. Caí al suelo de rodillas, débil, frágil, pero mi mirada seguía puesta en Yamato, quien me observaba desde el suelo con gesto aliviado y con moretones en su rostro. Me arrastré hacia él, solo dos metros nos separaban, y me aferré suavemente a su cuerpo justo cuando se había incorporado para recibirme. Me abrazó cálidamente, sintiéndome reconfortada por su delicadeza… Yo solo pude enterrar mi rostro y lagrimas en su pecho, hasta podía sentir su forzada respiración en mi oído.

-Shh… Tranquila, estoy aquí.

Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan protegida en los brazos de alguien…

* * *

**| Yamato |**

-¿Cómo estás?

Subí mi mirada para encontrarme con el rostro consternado de mi pelinegro amigo. Yo solo me encogí de hombros, haciendo una dolorosa mueca con mis labios que me recordaban el dolor de un buen puñetazo.

-He estado mejor.

-¿Y Mimi?

Entonces miré hacia mi costado, en donde tenía recostada la cabeza castaña de Tachikawa que se había vuelto a dormir justo luego de que la policía le hiciera un par de preguntas. Estaba completamente arropada por una cobija gris y por mis brazos, que no se han desprendido de ella desde que la tuve entre ellos. Sus pestañas hacia abajo y sus labios entre abiertos le respondieron la pregunta a Tokumori. Ahora estaba mucho mejor y segura.

-No la quiero despertar- le dije mirándola fijamente. A pesar de estar sentados en el parachoques de la ambulancia ella se había dormido con tanta facilidad que hasta parecía cómoda –Estoy esperando a que lleguen los muchachos para ir a casa.

Tokumori y la policía habían llegado justo a tiempo, y todo gracias a las indicaciones que le había dado a él antes de que yo mismo fuera por Mimi. Fue fácil controlar a los hombres al verse desarmados, pues solo cargaban con las drogas que usan para forzar a sus víctimas a hacer lo que les plazca y el insulso cuchillo sin filo.

Entre ambulancias y policías pudieron controlar sin problemas la situación, sacándonos de aquel set en donde horas tempranas Tachikawa y yo habíamos modelado juntos y que en las noches entrando a la madrugada era el lugar perfecto para que estos criminales abusen de sus víctimas. Resultaba que Mimi estaba a punto de ser la victima numero 20 de Mathias, que ya estaba siendo buscado por la policía de USA e Italia… a abusado sexualmente de tantas modelos y chicas comunes que no tenia escapatoria contra la ley. Y al igual que sus amigos le esperaban un buen tiempo tras las rejas, quizás dos cadenas perpetuas.

Sentí como Mimi se revolvió en mis brazos y yo no pude hacer más que buscarle su acomodo, cerciorándome que la cobija arropaba bien su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué has venido tu solo, Matt?- me cuestionó Tokumori con curiosidad –Pudiste haberme esperado… o haber venido con Tai.

-No sabía a qué clase de peligro nos estábamos exponiendo- le respondí con simpleza –Y esperar por ustedes podría haber sido llegar tarde.

-Pero te han dado una buena paliza…

-No tanto como lo hicieron con ella- atajé acariciando los cabellos castaños de Mimi, refiriéndome con paliza al golpe psicológico que tendría esta experiencia en ella –Soy un idiota por haberla dejado sola.

Tokumori estuvo a punto de disculparse por octava vez por no darse cuenta de las intenciones de Mathias, pero un policía se acercó preguntándole por unos datos con respecto a los criminales, alejándose de nosotros para poder hablar mejor al respecto y así no tener que despertar a la chica que dormía en mis brazos.

Una vez más volvió a revolverse en ellos, pero a diferencia de antes sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, para luego tensarse del miedo.

-Hey, tranquila- le dije de pronto, volviendo a acariciar sus cabellos. Ella subió dudosa su mirada para luego permitirme ver sus almendrados ojos color miel. Estaba rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, incluso sus mejillas tenían las marcas verdosas de los dedos de uno de los hombres que de imaginar su dolor hacía hervir mi sangre -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Y-Yo…- vaciló, mordiendo sus labios –Lo siento, me quedé dormida…

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Es mejor que descanses, Mimi.

-Pero… No quiero molestar…- cerró los ojos, tratando de alejarse de mí –Ya has tenido suficiente. Por mi culpa tú…

Ya estaba viendo el curso que estaban tomando las cosas… Decir que su preocupación no se debía al hecho de que casi la violan tres hombres, ni haber sido forzada ni drogada por los mismos. En lugar de eso, la "egoísta" Mimi Tachikawa estaba preocupada por lo que me ocurrió a mí al tratar de protegerla, cuando estos estúpidos golpes no eran nada comparado lo que había sentido al verla tirada en el suelo con evidencias de haber sido tocada. Verla vulnerable, frágil, y siendo abusada por aquellos hombres había sido tan detestable que de solo recordarlo me dan nauseas.

Volví a acercarla a mí encerrándola en un abrazo, apoyando mi barbilla sobre su cabeza para demostrarle que no me incomodaba en lo absoluto su cercanía.

-Mimi, ¿Tienes a caso alguna idea de lo impotente que me sentí no poder protegerte?- ella aguardó esperando que continuara, aferrándose a mi camisa con sus manos frágiles –Créeme que me importa una mierda lo que me haya ocurrido a mí… Nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo, pero no por lo que podría pasarme, sino por lo que podría pasarte a ti…

-M-Matt…- gimió ella, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho mientras nuevas lágrimas empapaban mi camisa –Oh, perdóname…

-No. Perdóname t'u a m'i por no protegerte lo suficiente- le dije con verdadera sinceridad –Te juro que nada malo volverá a ocurrirte, Mimi.

-Gracias…

Sus manos apretaron más mi camisa, y volvió a llorar aferrada a mí.

-Gracias, Matt.

Y llenándome repentinamente de una calidez al escuchar el diminutivo de mi nombre salir de sus labios, cerré los ojos, suspirando aliviado al tenerla completamente a salvo en mis brazos.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Vaipedia:

_Naranja Mecánica(1): _(_A Clockwork Orange_) Es una novela de Anthony Burgess, publicada en 1962 y adaptada por Stanley Kubrick en la película homónima aparecida en 1971.

_Pimp(2):_ Traduccion, Chulo, es un hombre que trafica con prostitutas y vive de ellas; normalmente siempre estan rodeados de ellas.

AYAYAYAY! Ven y abrázame a m'i, Mattsito, que yo te apapacho y te curo las heridas con mi saliva! *.* JA, aquí Vai con actualización de Roommates! :D Estoy particularmente feliz por muchas cosas y entre ellas la buena acogida que esta teniendo esta historia! Miren no mas que ya estábamos alcanzando los 100 reviews por el 6to capitulo! Que ilusión me da! *.* Pues bien, que les pareció este capitulo? Tuvo un poco de todo no? Sinceramente fue un reto debido al tema de "Accion y suspenso", no soy muy buena escribiendo ese tipo de historias pero para Roommates quería incluirle una pizquita de "MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA", pero no se que tan bien me fue –o que tan mal- jaja El punto es que me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto! A ver que tengo que cambiar o mejorar! :D

Mis amores, que tonta de m'i por no aclararles algunas palabras en el Vaipedia del cap anterior –a veces soy tan caída de la mata-, PARCHITA es una fruta exótica que venden en mi país que es MUY dulce, en algunos países la conocen como maracuyá o parcha, googleanlo para que sepan cual es y puedan probarla! :D Me recuerda también que aquí en mi país usamos también la palabra Parchita como una expresión para los afeminados xD Una vez en la peluquería estaba un gay –que tenia el pelo mas sedoso y suave que el mio el muy cabron!- cortándome el pelo y le decían Parchita, "Porque era marica y muy dulce" xD Si hablamos de apodar a la gente con nombres de fruta yo puedo ser un Mango –fruta exótica dulce con unos piches hilos que se enredan en los dientes-, porque de ninia me disfrazaron de uno para un proyecto del cole u.u Bu, malos recuerdos.

Y eso fue un párrafo entero para el dia de la fruta (?) xD

Anyway, me inspire con este cap escuchando A Perfect Circle, específicamente la canción "The Outsider". Pueden escucharla mientras leen el segundo POV de Mimi :D

Por cierto, le doy créditos a LaSraDarcy por lo del Yamato se chupa un limón y se arruga el limón! Es que me dio tanta risa eso que no pude evitar incluirlo al aplicarse tan bien en Yamato! Gracias por ello querida! –luego me dices cuanto te pago por los derechos de autor-.

Nah, olvídalo, no tengo rial xD

Bien, aquí les voy con las respuestas de los reviews! :D Buen viaje!

**LaSradarcy:** Jaja, me da una risa leer tus reviews! Dear, viste que que Matt no es tan malo? Se que lo puse como el Sr Cabron al principio pero creeme, se va poniendo cada vez mas blandito y jugoso que solo querras amarlo y violarlo! Que Darcy no se entere! xD Que alegría tan grande que te hayan gustado los caps! Cada vez hay mas expectativa! Por cierto, eso de que Matt chupa el limón y se arruga la fruta en vez de e'l, viste que lo inclui alla arriba? Jaja, made in LaSraDarcy! xD Te doy créditos querida! Insisto Matt es un bombonazo y creo que con este capitulo se dieron cuenta de lo bello que es, muy Mario Bros detrás de su princesa! *.* NO TE GUSTABA EL AGUACATE? Oh mrs Darcy, gui jav a problemo u.u jaaajaja mentira a mi tampoco me gustaba, y ahora tengo hasta un árbol de aguacate detrás de mi casa. Y de Granada. Y de Mango… somos muy fruteros y vegetaleros en esta casa :D Y respondiendo a tu pregunta… MAYBE! Ja, ya luego sabras :P Juju HOY VI FRIENDS! Jaja, el cap donde Monica mete la cabeza dentro de un pavo para contentar a Chandler y luego sale Joey todo traumado corriendo por su vida! Jaaajaja cuanto me rei mija, no sabes! Me encanta hablar sobre Friends con alguien! Gracias por tu comment queridísima, me contenta muchísimo leerte siempre! Espero que te haya gustado este cap! :D Y ta buena la frase, te tengo otra! Camaron que se duerme… se lo comen los turistas! Tum-tum-chss! *sonido de batería* Gracias gracias! B-)

**Eri-sshi:** CUAAAACUACUACUA! Que riiiiiiiisaaa como se te fueron los reviews uno detrás del otro sin poder terminar de escribir! Los lei ya durmiéndome en mi cama con el cel y me parti de la risa imaginando tu cara de "ELCONIOESUMADREWON" xDDD Comaaai no mates a la Rolly Dory que a esa yo la quiero también! Jaajaja ya me dije yo que yo no muero tranquila esta que el Mimato gobierne , HE DICHO CARAJO! Pizzaaaa? Buaaaah yo quiero! Un amigo mio tiene una pizzería pero aun es muy pichirre como para darme una gratis u.u pero ya le voy a decir que me ensenie para que no me lleves peluca! DEAR GOD! Diras "Esta comai es una cabrona que no lee mi historia", puedes decirlo! Lo soy! T.T Es que he estado full de trabajo y justamente ahora ando con el peo de cadivi porque voy a viajar el mes que viene y de paaaaso con el papeleo para matricularme en la ULA! Como te quiero y estamos en confianza te cuento que hace cuatro anios presente dos veces y no quede, entonces empece a estudiar Arquitectura de Interiores y me acabo de graduar, asi que volvi a presentar y, cual es mi sorpresa? AL FIN QUEDE! Te juro que casi me meo de la felicidad! Este septiembre empiezo clases y estoy muy muy fediz :3 Manana voy a cocinar cupcakes de arcoíris para celebrar y no te voy a dar ju ju ju –mentira comai, dime cuando te asomas en Valencia o Merida y te invito a comer unos! xD- Madrina de boda? Mija cuando te casai? Yo le mando puntas a mi novio y aun como que no las capta… será que en el siglo 21 ahora somos las mujeres que pedimos matrimonio? ._.Bu, y yo siendo romantica empedernida! –foreveralone- by the way no se si es porque tengo las hormonas a millón o porque extraño mucho a mi novio –o ambas- que hoy vi a un tipazo igualiiiiiito a Shep y casi me da algo. Chama, EL CULO que tenia era hasta mas redondito que el mio! T.T too hot, y yo too alone xD JA mentira, soy mas fiel que una vieja con su viejo. Y comai, DEJA DE ADIVINAR YA LO QUE VA A OCURRIR! –respecto a lo de las copas- ya no se como sorprenderteeeeee T.T ANYWAY DEAR! Gracias por tu super mega review! Aca te dejo una respuesta bien largota para que no mates a Rolly Polly! Un beso gigante y encantada de leerte siempre queridísima mia! Love ya!

**Vicucha:** Vicky! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo querida! Exacto, poco a poco pero seguro! Asi es como me gustaría que hubiese sido entre ellos de haber habido una amistad aunque sea! Espero que te haya gustado este cap friend! :D Tuvo un poco de todo pero nuevamente nos vamos acercando con el Mimato, soon soon! Encantada por tu rr dear! UN KISS!

**NibiruStar:** Hi dear! Que alegría que te haya gustado el cap! :D Jaja, no te preocupes, lo importante es que leas la historia y que te guste! Que te sientas identificada con esta historia me motiva aun mas en escribirla! Te deseo las mejores vibras para tu situación y para que todo resulte bien! Muchisimas gracias por escribir querida! Aqui estoy siempre si me necesitan! :)

**Taioralove:** Hola querida! Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta eventualmente ya sabras las respuestas! No puedo confirmarte nada porque aun estoy escribiendo los capítulos, pero esperemos que si :) Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer! Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Un kiss!

**Valechan92:** Heeey! Jaja que alegría que te gusten como describo a los personajes! Me alegra muchísimo saber que estes disfrutando la historia! Un kiss enorme y gracias por escribiiiir! PS: q te pareció nuestro Yamato principesco al rescate? ;)

**Vitta Love:** Vitta dear! Sabes que exactamente en estos momentos tengo malestar T.T Un virus loco que ahora me tiene mocosa y con ganas de hacerme un iglú con el corbertor! De todas maneras me alivia saber que mi historia te haya animado! Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo querida! *.* Un kiss grande y gracias por tu review!

**Dralamy:** Amy! Jajaja pobre de tu almohada, tranquila que la mia es otra, ayer me puse a ver Romeo y Julieta –la de Di Caprio- con la escena de la piscina xD aun no la supero jaja Me alegra muchísimo saber cuales fueron tus partes favoritas! Te juro que si tuviera el tiempo y la destreza haría un manga con esas escenas xD es que me las imagino y me da una ansiedad mimatosa! Quizas tardemos un poco con el Mimato pero quería que fuera poco a poco, y que mejor una muestra de una amistad potencial entre ambos? VISTEE! Cada vez que escucho esa voz me derrito… alguien me canta asi en el oído y me desmayo! Aun estoy buscando un duo con esa voz y una voz que podría identificar a Mimi, pero uff, esta difícil! Queridaaaa si por mi fuera estaría encerrada en mi cuarto todo el dia escribiendo escribribiendo, tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza pero tengo que ir poco a poco porque sino colapso! Pero gracias a ti y a los animos de los demás siempre quiero escribir! Me da tanta alegría saber que les esta gustando esta historia! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, que bien difícil se me hizo escribirlo! By the way, que super bien que te gusto el vestido! Un kiss enorme y nos vemos prontooooo! Love ya dear!

**Princesa De Rosa:** Jajajaja queridisimaa! Error mio que no puse que era parchita! xD ya arriba esta googleado de todas maneras jaja sabes que a mi me gusta pero nada mas en jugo, y comiendo una arepa xD soy rara I know! Y bueno, es un alivio enorme saber que te guste como estén resultando las cosas! Matt es un antipatico pero tierno a su manera, ya poco a poco iremos rompiendo esa coraza! ;) Un kiss grande y gracias por escribir! Espero que te haya gustado este cap! :D

**Guest(1):** Mega querida! Es genial saber que disfrutaste el cap! Yo también estoy ansiosa por llegar al Mimato pero mientras mas tiempo le doy –con sus avances- es mas emocionante! Tranquila que ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina! :D Heey que bien que te gusten mis dibujos! Ya publique uno nuevo de los dos y puedes verlo o en mi face o en Deviantart! Muchas gracias por dejar un review! Es emocionante saber sus opiniones siempre! Un kiss y nos vemos prontooo! :)

**CureWhite13:** Hi there! :D Jaja pero como digo del odio al amor solo hay un paso, o menos de uno quizás xD Ya vas a ver el giro que tomaran las cosas! Sin duda compensara nuestro stress por verlos juntos! Muchas gracias por escribir querida! es un gusto enorme tener a otra lectora! :D Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! UN KISS!

**LadyMimato:** Giselaaaa! Jajaja querida, sabes que yo perdono tus pecados siempre :D jaja el que hayas leído mi historia y me hayas dejado soberano review compensa mi momentánea desdicha! xD Mentira mentira! Que BIEN que te haya gustado el cap! You lost me me pareció la mejor elección aunque consegui la voz indicada fue un reto te lo digo! Y bueno, no te creas, que de existir hombres asi tendría que meterme a monja para no ser una *piiii*! xD Matt es un incomprendido, un foreveralone que solo el se entiende, pero igual lo amamos asi o no? Heey no no, sin ofensas, que a mi me gusta la señorita Perry también! Especialmente E.T xD me mueve el piso esa canción! Y bueno, yo también odio que Matt sea tan fiel a Sora… pero no por mucho tiempo muajajaja –no leiste nada SHH!- xD Y sabes que odie a Sora emparejada con Matt me alegra catalogarla como madre madura porque pues, Tai es un niño inmaduro, y vamos, esos dos nacieron para estar juntos! Y concuerdo con lo de Jou y Mimi, sus emblemas son un poco confusos pero hagamos la idea de que el emblema de Mimi es Sinceridad, ni modo xD Respondiendo a tu duda querida lo único que puedo decirte es que seas paciente, ya que las cosas no se pondrán mejor para estos chicos! Gisela querida no te preocupes por nada, tomate tu tiempo para leer y escribir! Sabes que mi historia no se ira para ningun lado de todas maneras asi que tranquila! :D Esperare paciente siempre por tus ingeniosos reviews! *.* Y cachondos jajaja te prometo que falta muy poco para que la pasión se desate entre nuestros protagonistas! xDDD Muchas gracias por tu comentario dear! Me hace muy feliz que te este gustando la historia! UN KISS ENORME! PS: No podría enojarme contigo honey xD y con esos ojitos de borreguito menos! Jajaja

**Anahiihana:** Querida! Que gustaso que hayas disfrutado los caps! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! :D Un kiss y gracias por tu revieeew! n.n

**Mimi Hyuga:** Hello dear! Pero que gustado saber que te haya gustado el cap! Me alivia un monton que sean pacientes con esta historia y eso me motiva mucho! Jaja y no tienes una mente cochambrosa querida –o en tal caso las dos la tenemos xD-, el asunto es que Matt es tan sexy que es inevitable derretirnos por esos gestos! Imaginate de estar en el lugar de Mimi! PUF! Ya le hubiese dado como 5 hijos xD Los chicos de la banda, esos son mis niños queridos, nunca podría dejarlos por fuera! Que bien que te guste sus participaciones! :D Susu pretende aparecer, pero el asunto es que aun no se en que momento! Pretendia incluirlo en este capitulo pero bien sabemos que sus apariciones son monumentales, asi que tendrá que ser para otro! xD Anyway dear, encantadísima de que hayas disfrutado el cap! Me alegra un monton! Espero que te haya gustado este y el curso que estan tomando las cosas! Un kiss enorme y I love u too dear! Es genial tenerte como lectora! *.* Un kiss!

**Rolling Girl:** ROLLY POLLY DORY LA EXPLORADORA! Jaja, pero que reviewsaso! Gracias por tus felicitaciones nena! No sabes lo feliz que me hace escribir esta historia, es hasta terapéutico con el stress que a veces tengo con el trabajo y otras cosas! xD Chica tranquila, que lo importa es que leas y me escribas con algunas de tus ocurrencias! Yo cuando puedo me meto en mi cama y pego con cinta adhesiva un papel encima del cobertor que dice "No despiertas al Yeti", por suerte mi familia acepta la advertencia y me deja dormir, eso hasta que mi gato llega para hacerme peluquería en la cabeza con sus patas y me despierta –pero no puedo odiarlo, es muy tierno para morir xD-. Queridisima, no tienes porque disculparte por ello, bien puedes contarme lo que quieras y si necesitas concejo con gusto te lo doy! Me apena muchísimo que hayas pasado por algo asi pues yo actualmente tengo con mi novio 5 anios y unos meses… pero el esta viviendo en otro país por sus estudios, y nos vemos una vez cada 4 meses! Sientete libre de hablar conmigo de lo que quieras que aunque estoy chiflada y bien trastornada puedo entender como te sientes! Lo que importa es que estes bien y que continues con tu vida con nuevas expectativas! :) Viste que ya empezamos con el Mimato dear? *.* Exacto, lento pero seguro! Que Mimi haya invitado a Matt eso significa algo no? Claro que si! Alli arriba explique que era Parchita para las flojas que no googlean! xD jajaja Noooo yo amo las pasaaaas! En realidad todas mis amigas me miran raro por eso pero bueh, q se va hacer xD soy rara! AY SHEP! Shep es Shep, mi amor platónico, que encima de que no existe y es solo un puto dibujo animado viene y se muere en la película… Sinceramente! Epa, explicame el Jamala? xD QUE MATT ES LINDO Y TIERNOSO? Es un amargado ay si pero LO AMAMOS ASI! Vamos, si el tio esta Grrr! Respondiendo a tu duda, oh dear, lo único que puedo decirte –como a todas xD- es que las cosas se pondrán interesantes… puede que un triangulo amoroso salga al acecho :O juju no dire mas! IRAS A DISNEY? Yo voy el 12 de agosto! *.* Aunque la piche entrada esta muy cara, como me ven cara de gringa u.u QUERIDISIMA GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIR! Encantada con tus comentarios siempre! Me encanta leer tus reviews y respondértelos con gusto! Tal como con eri-chan, pero mosca que te quiere fusilar! Yo no se, no me metan en ese rollo! xD Jaja te quiero querida, animo y sonríe siempre y tranquila que no hay mal que por bien no venga! Un kiss enorme y espero que te haya gustado este cap! :D

Dios, 15 reviews, es alucinante! Thanks a lot! Creo que me tome mas tiempo respondiendo sus reviews que escribiendo el cap! xD Pero siempre agradecida con sus comentarios, y por supuesto con todas las personas que leen! Me encanta saber lo entretenida que es esta historia para ustedes! Es todo un placer! *.*

UN KISS ENORME Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP!

_Atte._

**Vai**


	8. Celos

**Roommates**

**By: **Vainiella**  
**

* * *

Capítulo 8

"**Celos"**

_-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiera ver-_

* * *

**| Mimi |**

**M**e levanté el busto con cuidado, contemplando mi reflejo en el espejo.

-Oh, vamos, Mimi- rió Sora –No hace falta que hagas eso.

-Eso lo dices porque no te hacen falta- bufé, orgullosa del resultado. Ahora mis senos lucían mucho mejor en este vestido negro –Tetona suertuda.

-Concuerdo con Mimi- gimió Hikari.

Nos encontrábamos arreglándonos en mi habitación, vistiéndonos y maquillándonos para la gran noche. Debido a que mi recamara contaba con más herramientas para terminar como unas top models hemos decidido que será nuestro lugar de estilismo. Además, era mucho más divertido y efectivo cuando éramos las cuatro en el mismo proceso. Como habíamos planeado con los chicos una noche de club y _cocktails_ decidimos prepararnos todas juntas y salir del apartamento junto con los demás. Aparentemente Sora y Matt se irían en moto y el resto nos iríamos en el auto de Tai y el de Tk. Por suerte Takenouchi había optado por usar un pantalón negro muy ajustado con tacones y una blusa brillante con escote en "V", atuendo ideal para andar con su Bad Boy en su Harley Davidson.

Sentada en la cama y maquillándose muy suavemente estaba Hikari, quien a pesar de las veces que la he visto aun me sorprende lo grande y hermosa que está. Sus cabellos a diferencia de antes estaban más largos, por debajo de sus hombros, y siempre los peinaba con un ganchito para apartar la pollina de su frente. Miyako estaba a mi lado, ajustando su vestido igual que yo. Mientras que el mío era uno negro bastante corto con botas altas del mismo color, el de Miyako era uno bien suelto y bohemio, algo que sin duda ella usaría.

-¡Ay, no!

Todas nos volteamos a ver a Hikari, quien escarbaba en su bolso con real concentración.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kari?

-¡Dejé mis zapatos!- contestó con un ligero puchero al vaciar por completo el bolso en mi cama. No había zapato alguno allí, obviamente –Seguro los dejé junto a mi cama, ¡Que tonta soy!

-¿Quieres que te preste unos, Hikari?- le preguntó Sora, sonriente.

-Si no es problema…

-¡Claro que no! Vamos, elige el que más te guste.

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación dejándonos a mí y a Miyako solas, esta vez poniéndonos como toques finales la joyería. Estábamos bromeando la una con la otra sobre cualquier tontería cuando en una de esas percibí un peculiar silencio en mi amiga, quien luego de haberme hecho reír con una de sus ocurrencias me miró de reojo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-Nada- se encogió de hombros –Es solo que es bueno verte animada otra vez. Temía que no volverías a ser la misma…

No hacía falta que le preguntara a que se refería con ello, pues ya los escalofríos me habían embargado el cuerpo al saber la razón de su preocupación… por suerte estaba lo suficientemente mejor como para controlar el malestar e ignorarlo.

-Tranquila, puedo asegurarte que ya estoy mucho mejor.

Ya había transcurrido quizás dos semanas y pocos días desde aquel turbulento día. Aún era desagradable para mí invocar aquellos recuerdos en mente, pero poco a poco he vuelto a ser yo misma dejando de ser aquella chica deprimente y con pesadillas para lanzar el techo.

La primera semana fue pesada porque aún estaban a flor de piel las imágenes de aquella experiencia. Sora y Tai, quienes habían llegado un poco después de que Matt y yo fuéramos entrevistados por la policía, han estado ahí día y noche para cuidarme. Taichi ha sido el de peor temperamento cada vez que tocamos el tema, ya saben con lo sobreprotector que es, y al enterarse de lo que me había ocurrido casi le da un ataque, pues en su cabeza no puede entrar que alguien tan perverso pueda hacerme el daño que me hizo. Sora, en cambio, con aquel característico lado maternal en ella fue un gran consuelo. Hemos estado como unía y carne desde aquel día, inseparables, y no me molesta en lo absoluto porque de todos Sora ha estado realmente ahí, consolando mis temores.

Aunque, durante las noches, persistían las pesadillas hasta el punto de quitarme el sueño y hacerme llorar como una niña estúpida. Los chicos no sabían de esto porque ya tenían suficientes preocupaciones como para agregar en su lista "Mimi Tachikawa tiene pesadillas durante las noches y no puede dormir", es tonto, ¿No? Pero increíblemente aterrador, pues siempre me despertaba justo cuando Mathias me acorrala contra el piso, sin poder defenderme gracias a su filoso cuchillo… Luego de soñar con algo como eso, ¿Cómo esperan que vuelva a dormir tranquila?

Pero tal y como ocurrió en aquel día, Matt estuvo ahí para protegerme…

-¡Por cierto!- dijo repentinamente mi amiga -¿No hubo problemas con tu renuncia?

-Oh, no, ¡Todo lo contrario! Debido al incidente me pagaron una gran suma de dinero para no levantar demandas, ¿Puedes creerlo?- entorné los ojos, tenía dinero suficiente como tomarme mi tiempo para buscar un nuevo trabajo. Por suerte ya sabía como eran los gastos de mi vida cotidiana para no derrocharlo –Todo fue gracias a Matt, pues fue él quien mandó la indirecta de la demanda al acompañarme… Créeme que mi intención no era chantajear a nadie, solo quería renunciar y ya, ¡Pero vaya que Matt es astuto! Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Yamato hizo eso?

-Sip. A decir verdad…- guardé silencio, mirando distraída el suelo con una sonrisa dibujada en mis labios –Ha hecho unas cuantas cosas buenas por mí últimamente…

Fue en una noche de lluvia en la que desperté aterrada por la misma pesadilla, sentándome en mi cama de un golpe con gotas de sudor resbalando por mi frente. Mis manos se aferraban a las sabanas, como si de pronto pudiera caer por un agujero oscuro y sin fondo. Mi respiración acelerada fue lo que me hizo caer en la realidad, que estaba en mi habitación y sin peligro alguno acechándome, pero tenía miedo, muchísimo, ¿Cómo no podría estarlo? Recordaba con claridad la pesadilla y en ella, aunque seguía siendo la misma, el rostro de Mathias había cambiado repentinamente al de Michael. Mi ex. ¿Cómo pude haber soñado algo semejante?

Nuevamente las lagrimas iniciaron su recorrido por mis mejillas, recordándome lo estúpida y frágil que soy. Ojala pudiera ser más fuerte, ¡Ojala pudiera ser de piedra! De alguna y otra forma las malas experiencias no podrían lastimarme como lo hacen… Primero mi ex-novio Michael me traiciona y luego soy casi sexualmente abusada por un par de criminales. ¿Era posible que la vida sea más injusta conmigo? ¿Qué rayos había hecho de malo para merecer esto? ¡Nada estaba bien, NADA! De tener una vida tranquila y rosa pasé a vivir en una constante pesadilla.

Me desplomé con sollozos cuyos sonidos eran amortiguados por la tempestad de afuera, y de verdad creí que nadie se percataría de mi crisis. Pero la puerta fue abierta suavemente, atrayendo mi atención, y cuando busqué con mi mirada a Sora, quien fue la primera persona que se me ocurrió, descubrí entonces que no era ella, ni Tai. Era Yamato.

Su mano estaba aferrada a la manilla de la puerta y me miraba desde esa distancia con ojos brillantes. Vestía sus pantalones grises de algodón para dormir y tenía el torso desnudo, sacando de mí un buen sonrojo al notar su no tan pronunciada pero atractiva musculatura. Tuve que desviar la mirada de un golpe para secarme las lágrimas y para no quedarme viéndolo por tanto tiempo. Aunque bueno, seguro no notó mis nervios por aquel tonto detalle.

-No puedes dormir, ¿Verdad?

-Yo…- lo miré una vez más, un poco desconcertada con su pregunta que en realidad era una confirmación. Asentí débilmente, un poco nerviosa –Ya se me pasará.

-Eres terca.

No pude evitar ofenderme, ¿A qué viene eso? Se me inflaron los cachetes y tuve ganas de insultarlo por venir a ofenderme en un momento así, pero me callé súbitamente al ver como cerraba la puerta tras de sí, dentro de mi habitación. No comprendía sus intenciones, y mi mirada llena de confusión seguro respondió a su pregunta.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que duermas- me dijo de pronto, acercándose a mi cama y mirándome fijamente desde su altura –Así que duérmete.

-Matt, no es necesario que…

-Sí, es necesario- soltó silenciándome, para luego sentarse en el suelo dándome la espalda para apoyarla contra el borde de la cama. Desde mi posición solo podía ver sus anchos hombros y las puntas de su cabello rubio ocultar su nuca. No había podido notarlo antes pero, Yamato tenía una espalda bastante varonil con sus omoplatos pronunciados… rasgos que solo tendría un hombre fuerte y atractivo como él –No te va a ocurrir nada malo, Mimi, no conmigo aquí.

-M-Matt…- suspiré sintiendo mi corazón latir con rapidez.

-Tranquila- continuó, mostrándome solo su perfil y el destello azul de sus ojos –Ahora duerme…

Yo asentí, repentinamente segura y protegida, acurrucándome en mi cama sin dejar de mirar los cabellos rubios de mi compañero de piso hasta que finalmente me quedé dormida.

Recuerdo que al día siguiente Matt no había dicho nada al respecto en frente de los chicos, y por ello yo tampoco lo hice. Su silencio era mi silencio, y eso se debía a que gracias a él había podido dormir realmente. La noche siguiente, al despertarme en la madrugada perturbada por una pesadilla, me encontré una vez más con los cabellos rubios de Matt, sentado en el suelo y recostando su espalda contra el borde de mi cama tal y como la noche anterior. Y así como se esfumó el miedo al saberlo cerca, pude dormir otra vez, segura y protegida. No tuve razones de volverme a despertar con miedo después de aquello, aunque sabía que siguió acompañándome en las madrugadas por los siguientes días.

-¿En qué piensas?

La voz de Miyako me hizo regresar a la realidad. Me había quedado pensativa con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras mirada el suelo. Ya había vuelto a la realidad, aunque la cálida sensación del recuerdo no se esfumó.

-Ah, n-nada importante- le respondí con rapidez, sacudiendo los pensamientos de mi cabeza –Bueno, ya estamos listas. Iré a avisarles a las chicas.

No sabía porque pero… Sentí unas repentinas ansias por salir de esa habitación y de los ojos curiosos de mi amiga que me observaban con real interés. Aún podía sentir mis mejillas calientes y el acelerado latir de mi corazón, pero en intento de ignorar aquellas sensaciones y la mirada de Miyako tuve que moverme y aligerar un poco los nervios. No entendía porque me sentía repentinamente de esta manera.

-Mimi- Yoli me miraba desde el espejo, cautelosa, como si buscara las palabras indicadas para decirme lo siguiente -Siempre resultas quemado si juegas con fuego. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

Tras unos pocos segundos, tras procesar el significado de sus palabras y tras descubrir a qué se refería con ello, reí nerviosa, entornando los ojos como si había escuchado la cosa más tonta y absurda en todo el universo.

-Yoli, se te zafó un tornillo. En serio.

* * *

**| Yamato |**

-Sinceramente, Tai, eres una abuelita al volante.

-¡Un poco de respeto, por favor!

Mi mejor amigo me gruñó lo último justo cuando entrabamos al club, cual con su imponente música nos recibió ensordeciéndonos. Yo tuve que agarrar la mano de mi novia para no separarnos mientras observé como Tai pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Mimi con las mismas intenciones, molestándome un poco, pero al igual que yo mi amigo vigilaba amenazante las miradas interesadas de otros hombres en la castaña, por lo que estaba bien, supongo. Después de todo en estas últimas semanas Tai ha estado más protector con Mimi de lo normal.

Atravesamos al gentío que bailaba como locos en la pista de baile, yendo hacia un área en especial donde había sillas cómodas para sentarse y charlar. Las chicas se sentaron mientras los hombres nos poníamos de acuerdo para buscar las bebidas.

-¿Te traigo algo en especial?- le pregunté a Sora mientras mi hermano y Ken hacían lo mismo con sus parejas. Daisuke esperaba por nosotros para ir a la barra.

-Algo con vodka, gracias- me sonrió complacida, recordando entonces un detalle -¡Y que sea suave, por favor!

-Hecho- miré a Mimi automáticamente, esperando saber qué pediría, pero para mi sorpresa ya se lo había pedido a Tai.

Torcí los labios, ¿Acaso Yagami era su pareja esta noche o qué?

-Vamos, hermano- me llamó Tk, para luego alejarme de Sora y las chicas quienes empezaron a charlar animadas sentadas en los muebles modulares.

La música que sonaba era alguna canción de Technno que parecía el ingrediente perfecto para hacer saltar a toda esta gente. Fue un poco molesto tener que atravesarlos para ir a la barra, pues estaba del lado contrario del área para charlas, supongo que con intenciones de obligar a la gente a moverse y quizás tentarse a bailar y así sudar el alcohol en la sangre, aunque bien era un poco molesto tener que esquivar algunos idiotas bailando como los del video de "LMFAO". Sinceramente no le veía nada genial pegar brincos con las piernas juntas como si fueran alguna clase de imitación barata del céilidh_(1)_.

Al llegar a la barra casi suspiro aliviado, apoyándonos con nuestros brazos sobre el tope mientras esperábamos ser atendidos pronto por el barman. Había demasiada gente en este lugar, pero por suerte Tai tenía sus influencias al venir aquí más seguido que nosotros junto con sus amigos de la universidad.

-¡Eh, Sho!- llamó mi moreno amigo al tío que se encarga de mezclar las bebidas. El tal Sho sonrió al reconocer a Taichi dándole un apretón de manos amistoso. Un segundo luego de haberse puesto al día con algunas cosas, le pedimos lo que queríamos tomar, solo fue Taichi y Davis quienes optaron por un Cuba Libre, el resto pedimos unos cuantos Destornilladores –Vaya que suena bien la música, ¿No creen?

-Muy ruidosa para mi gusto- volví a mirar a la gente bailar con desagrado, ¡Se sacudían como si estuvieran convulsionando!

-Eso es porque solo la estas escuchando, Matt- rió Davis –Tienes que bailarla para escucharla.

Yo lo dudé, pues no soy de ir a clubs por el simple hecho que no me gustaba la música que ponían, y por obvias razones no la bailo.

Tras que nos entregaran los vasos para las bebidas nos encaminamos de regreso hacia donde estaban las chicas. Tuvimos que bordear a todas las personas en la pista por un lado para no tropezar con nadie. Lo malo de aquello es que pasamos por una parte donde se encontraban un grupo de chicas que me reconocieron al instante… tuvimos que apurar el pasos para evadirlas pues sinceramente no tenía ganas de lidiar con ninguna fan en estos momentos. Ni nunca, como ya deben saberlo.

Unos pasos después pudimos ver de lejos a las muchachas aún sentadas en donde las habíamos dejado. No tardamos en unirnos a la divertida conversación que parecían haberse enfrascado, a juzgar por sus expresiones y risas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Tai, sentándose justamente al lado de Mimi tras entregarle su bebida. Esta le agradeció contenta para luego acurrucarse en el costado de mi amigo.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Uff, esto está fuerte- se quejó mi novia. Miré su cocktail y me lamenté luego.

-Eh, lo siento… Se me olvidó pedirlo suave.

-Bueno… no importa.

Todos nos sumimos en una conversación sobre nuestros días en la infancia mientras degustábamos las bebidas que habíamos traído. Luego empezamos a hablar sobre el improvisado negocio de comida andante de Daisuke cuando en eso el chillido animado de Miyako atrajo nuestra atención, lo cual me hizo mirarla con verdadera mala cara pues ya tenía suficiente con la tormentosa música de fondo. Ken, a su lado, se rió acostumbrado a los arranques de su novia, lo cual me parecía realmente una tortura.

-¡Mimi!- gritó entusiasmada -¡¿Escuchas?!

La aludida esperó unos segundos, tratando de concentrarse en la música mientras le daba un buen sorbo a su bebida que iba por la mitad. Entonces, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras soltaba un chillido tan similar como el de Miyako segundos antes.

-¡No puede ser!- soltó una carcajada –Y yo que juraba que Sexy Bitch ya había pasado al olvido.

-¡Pues no!- le guiñó el ojo su amiga, parándose de inmediato -Si me disculpan, caballeros, pienso llevarme a esta bitch a bailar, ¡Con o sin su permiso!

Tras esto tomó la muñeca de la castaña, jalándola hacia la pista de baile. Todos observamos como en cuestión de segundos ambas chicas se limitaron a bailar con bebidas en mano sin preocuparse en derramarlas ya que aún se movían equilibradamente, aún. Para mi sorpresa Ken y Davis se levantaron para acompañarlas, y mi novia no tardó mucho en hacerlo mirándome con sus grandes ojos rojizos. Irremediablemente me sentí incomodo con su muda petición.

-Sora, ya sabes que no bailo…

-Sí, ya lo sé- suspiró ella –No perdía nada en intentarlo.

-¡Ven, Sora! Vamos juntas- le pidió afortunadamente Hikari, quien se había levantado de su silla bailando un poco para animar a mi pareja. Obviamente esta no tardó en aceptar, pues ya sabía yo que se moría de ganas por bailar y yo sacando raíces aquí como el ogro que no baila. A mi lado Taichi se tensó, notando a la misma vez que yo dos hombres fijarse en ellas por su indudable atractivo justo cuando se unían a los demás en la pista de baile.

-Que par de novios más aburridos- soltó Tai levantándose –Hermanos tenían que ser.

Mi hermano y yo terminamos por quedar solos, mirando distantes como nuestros amigos y parejas bailaban al son de la música.

-Tai se equivoca, el aburrido eres tú… Hikari me pidió permiso para bailar con Sora ya que tú no la quisiste sacar a bailar.

-No bailo.

-Ya, se te va a rayar el disco de tanto que lo dices.

Entorné los ojos dándole un nuevo sorbo a mi bebida.

Mi hermano y yo observamos a nuestros amigos en silencio. Miyako y su novio se habían emparejado a la mitad de la canción, y siguiendo la vista Tai bailaba con Sora y con Hikari como si fuera el propio pimp cuando en realidad bailaba con su mejor amiga y con su hermana. Era gracioso ver los pasos de baile de mi mejor amigo, que aún con ello ya unas cuantas chicas en el club le habían puesto el ojo, interesadas. Supongo que este se había dado cuenta de ese detalle y por eso se lucia tanto con sus pasos de baile.

A unos pocos pasos estaban Davis y Mimi, bailando fluidamente la canción mientras ambos la cantaban al pelo de la letra, según pude leer sus labios. Por lo que sabía, aunque no tenían una gran relación, había cierta camaradería entre ambos desde que el mejor amigo de mi hermano –y antiguamente competencia- había viajado a New York para ayudar a la castaña a recopilar otros digielegidos. Desde entonces podría decirse que "estaban en la misma onda", como bien había dicho Tai en una ocasión refiriéndose a ellos, ambos compartiendo de vez en cuando como buenos amigos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Todos se la llevaban bien con Mimi excepto yo?

Miré específicamente a la castaña, quien movía su silueta al son de la música mientras sus brazos recogían su cabello con sensualidad, de la misma forma con la que se ladeaba su cintura de un lado a otro. Sus piernas, largas y torneadas, se movían ágilmente acorde a la canción, y de vez en cuando daba una vuelta completa haciendo que sus largos cabellos flotaran en el aire. Internamente me pregunté por qué razón me molestaba la idea de ser el único que no había tenido nunca una buena relación con Tachikawa en todo este tiempo. Y también me pregunté qué es lo que la hacía menos insoportable ahora, cuando en realidad tenía las mismas actitudes que Miyako más no me atormentaban como lo hacía la pelimorada. ¿Desde cuándo se había esfumado mi intolerancia para con la castaña? ¿El día del incidente? ¿Antes? No estaba seguro pero… Sin lugar a dudas hoy no me parecía insoportable, todo lo contrario…

…No podía despegar mi vista de ella.

Por un instante me embargó la sensación de angustia al recordarla frágil y en peligro. Recordar la necesidad que tuve por protegerla y saberla a salvo hizo que mi pecho se comprimiera. Noches anteriores he tenido que dormir en el suelo hasta que ella retomara un buen sueño, ya que imaginarla con miedo era algo inconcebible para mí…

¿Por qué repentinamente me era imposible estar lejos de ella?

-Parecen divertirse a lo grande, ¿No lo crees?

La voz de mi hermano logró espabilarme, haciéndome notar que me había quedado demasiado tiempo mirando a Mimi. Asentí ante su comentario, dándole otro sorbo a mi vodka con naranja.

-Es una lástima que ni Koushirou ni Joe hayan podido venir- continuó Tk. Desafortunadamente no estábamos completos porque estos dos tenían asuntos que terminar con respecto a sus estudios, y yo los entendía, pues de todos nosotros Joe e Izzy eran los más aplicados cuando a estudios se refiere –A Mimi le hubiese encantado verlos.

Miré de reojo a mi hermano, repentinamente interesado en lo que me decía.

-Seguro.

-Aunque bueno, al menos nos tiene a nosotros para pasarla bien- noté una sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro –Me alegra verla tan animada y feliz.

Yo conozco muy bien a mi hermano, incluso lo conozco más de lo que podría conocerme a mí mismo en mi vida. Tk era mi hermano menor, una de las personas más importantes que tengo, y desde pequeños existe un fuerte vinculo entre ambos que nos conecta, algo que solo los hermanos tienen, supongo.

Y quizás por conocerlo tan bien, y por tener la facilidad de leer siempre entre líneas de lo que me dice, sentí que su comentario no se refería únicamente a Mimi.

-Por eso es mejor que ella siga así de feliz, Matt. Como Sora, y tú…- dijo de pronto, terminando por atraer por completo mi atención.

-Tk…

-Ten cuidado, hermano- me soltó esta vez con seriedad y con pena, como si le doliera decirme lo siguiente –No mires lo que no puedes tocar.

Irremediablemente fruncí el ceño y prensé los puños de solo entender a qué se refería Tk con sus palabras. Me mantuvo la mirada, pero no con deseos de hacerme rabiar o de juzgarme, lo hacía porque me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber lo que anda rondando en mi cabeza. El problema era que había confundido por completo las cosas, porque no había nada por lo que yo tenga que tener cuidado… sus palabras sin duda habían sido innecesarias y redundantes.

Porque lo eran, ¿Verdad?

* * *

**| Mimi |**

Comí la sal que tenía en la base entre el dedo pulgar e índice para luego tomar de un golpe el shot de tequila al mismo tiempo que Tai. El limón logró contrarrestar un poco la quemazón en la garganta debido al alcohol, pero rápidamente los efectos del mismo me hicieron disfrutar del trago, pues ya la cabeza me estaba dando vueltas. Estaba mal mezclar, eso lo sabía, pero dos o tres shots no le hace daño a nadie, mucho menos cuando me encontraba tan bien acompañada por mis amigos, quienes estaban tan prendidos como yo excepto Matt y Ken… ya entendía más o menos el parecido que aguardaba entre los dos.

Miyako chilló victoriosa al verme aun en pie y con la mirada fija en mi contrincante; Taichi. Seguro esperaba que por ser mujer cayera más rápido, lo que no sabía es que habían cocktails más poderosos en New York, por lo que el alcohol no es un problema tan radical en mí como en el resto de las mujeres. Soy una chica dura en cuanto a beber se refiere, al menos.

-Me sorprendes, princesita- me soltó Taichi acercándose a mi rostro tratando de intimidarme. Yo sonreí orgullosa, sin alejarme –Pero aún no has ganado.

-Aún, tú lo has dicho.

-Venga, chicos, ¿Van a seguir tomando? Otro shot y se irán de un shot al suelo- bromeó Daisuke con la voz más patosa de todos, antes de que Tai y yo hiciéramos la competencia ya los dos portadores del Valor se habían enfrascado en una, saliendo Tai como el ganador al rendirse su compañero –¡Y de paso Tai maneja!

Dudaba mucho que el moreno estuviera en sus cabales para agarrar un volante y no confundirlo con un control de alguna consola de Xbox, pero no dije nada, ya imaginando que quien manejaría su carro sería Sora, que a diferencia de Miyako no había rastro de alcohol en sus principios, aunque no haya tomado mucho que digamos.

Pero entonces dejé de prestar atención a la breve discusión entre Taichi y Sora sobre quien manejaría, y por supuesto olvidé por completo la revancha de otro shot, pues justo en ese momento empezó a sonar a todo volumen una canción en particular que acosó los clubs de New York por una buena temporada, la cual además de haber sido la más escuchada y bailada en el año, ha sido la única canción que hasta ahora sí que sabe cómo hacer vibrar mis huesos.

Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6

Me separé de un brinco de la barra y empecé a bailar, poco dispuesta a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Automáticamente miré a Tai, quien pareció leer mis intenciones, y en un segundo me tomó de la cintura llevándome a la pista de baile.

-¡…Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6…!

_**Like a G6, Like a G6  
Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
Like a G6, Like a G6  
Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
**_

_**Gimme that Mo-Moet-wet  
Gimme that Cry-Crystal-tal  
Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild  
Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop  
Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop**_

De reojo vi que a nosotros se nos unió Miyako y Sora, y para mi sorpresa con ellas venían sus parejas respectivamente. Casi río al ver como Matt quería que se lo tragara la tierra, pero supongo que estaba tan prendido como todos que no pudo resistirse a los deseos de su novia. Por un breve instante intercambiamos una mirada, notando un peculiar brillo en los ojos azules de Yamato, pero justo en ese momento Tai me acercaba a su cuerpo para bailar la canción, obligándome a desviar mis ojos de los del rubio.

Observé a mi pareja de baile y repentinamente me invadió una ola de calor nada más al mirar los hombros torneados y sudados del moreno.

_**Hell Yeaa**_

_**Drink it up, drink-drink it up,  
When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk  
They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk  
When sober girls around me actin-actin like they drunk**_

Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6

_**Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 **_

_**Like a G6, Like a G6  
Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
Like a G6, Like a G6  
Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6**_

Moví mi cuerpo al ritmo de la canción meneando mis caderas y hombros con cada letra. Ubiqué una de mis manos detrás del cuello de Tai para sostenerme mientras sentía su mano en mi cintura, levemente aferrada a mi vestido. Reíamos como un par de idiotas pero no nos detuvimos ni un segundo. Sentía su cuerpo sudado y vibrante por la música, pero más que nada sentía un peculiar calor irradiar de mi cuerpo. Supongo que al final sí me pasé de tragos.

Volteé hacia mi lado, notando que a menos de un metro estaba Sora bailando con Yamato. Sus cuerpos estaban más cercanos en un roce mucho mas intimo comparado a la cercanía amistosa entre mi moreno amigo y yo. Algo en mi se comprimió al notar las varoniles manos de Matt por debajo de la cintura de Sora mientras que mi amiga acariciaba la nuca de su novio con cada paso de baile en un gesto sensual. Ese recorrido me conllevó a los ojos del Ishida, y quien, casualmente, los tenia fijos en mí.

Luego de ello no pude desprender mi mirada de aquel profundo cielo.

_**Sippin on, sippin on sizz, Ima ma-make it fizz  
Girl i keep it gangsta, poppin bottles at the crib  
This is how we live, every single night  
Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly**_

No sé que fue lo que me incitó a acercarme más al Yagami, dejando de bailar amistosamente para terminar bailando con toda la sensualidad que pude. No sé que me ocurría, ni sé que era la extraña sensación amarga que me embargó segundos antes, pero solo me concentré en bailar seductoramente en los brazos de Tai, volteando a ver a Yamato de vez en cuando.

Era como si realmente no estuviera bailando con Taichi…

_**Hell Yeaa**_

_**Drink it up, drink-drink it up,  
When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk  
They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk  
When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk  
**_

_**Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6  
**_

_**Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
**_

_**Like a G6, Like a G6  
Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
Like a G6, Like a G6  
Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6**_

Sentí entonces como la mano de mi pareja subía desde mi cintura hasta mi espalda en una acaricia electrizante, logrando que mis ojos se posaran en los suyos para ser vista con deseo. Mis manos se colaron por arriba de sus hombros para luego abrazar su nuca, entrelazando mis dedos con sus cabellos marrones al momento en que acercamos nuestras frentes mientras sentía su aliento chocar contra el mío debido a nuestra acelerada respiración. A pocos centímetros de mis labios estaban los labios de Taichi, quizás tan deseoso como yo por juntarlos en un frenético beso.

Estaba borracha. Estaba borracha y bailaba con mi sexy mejor amigo. ¿Cómo pueden esperar que piense acorde a las leyes morales de una amistad? No estaba para pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos en estos momentos, en realidad, toda mi vida he estado pendiente de ello. Y por un momento no me molestaba estar borracha y querer besar a Tai… Lo que realmente me molestaba es haber desviado mi mirada para confirmar que Yamato seguía manteniendo sus intensos y brillantes ojos sobre mí, logrando que una ola de calor espabilara mis sentidos.

Estaba borracha, y por eso me permití la grandísima estupidez de cerrar los ojos y eliminar la distancia entre mis labios y los de Taichi, imaginando por un MUY pequeño instante los labios de otra persona…

* * *

**| Yamato |**

Me importó realmente poco haberme separado como un resorte de mi novia, al igual como me importó haber empujado hombros para poder salir cuanto antes de ese bullicio de gente. Me importaba una mismísima mierda todo, y lo único que quería en ese preciso momento era salir de ahí y alejarme de todos.

De Mimi.

-¡Matt!

No me detuve hasta haber salido del club, caminando con fulgor de un lado para otro sin poder controlarme. Sentía que había un maremoto destructor en mi interior y que estaba enfureciendo cada parte de mi cuerpo. ¡Ya entendía ahora como es que Mimi se mete en tantos problemas, si anda rebotando de hombre a hombre! Mira que besar a Tai ha sido una soberana estupidez, ¡Sinceramente! Me temblaban las manos y la mandíbula de tanto prensarla y no podría decir con seguridad que tan probable era para mí matar a alguien en ese momento, de solo tener la oportunidad, claro.

Aún podía escuchar la música tras las paredes de la discoteca, y aún no podía desprenderme de la imagen de mi mejor amigo besando ansiosamente los labios de ella.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruñí dándole una patada a una botella a medio tomar, desparramando su contenido en el suelo y parte en mis zapatos –Me cago en la…

-¡Matt!

Olvidé por completo la voz que me había seguido en mi escape al exterior, recordándome entonces que me había alejado de mi novia sin explicación alguna, lo cual era más que suficiente para haberla dejado remotamente confundida. Recién ahora me había alcanzado, recuperando el aliento a un metro de mí tras haber echado esa carrera para estar a mi lado.

-¿Qué…demonios…te ocurrió?- me preguntó ya más calmada, mirándome con sus preocupados ojos cafés -¡Te fuiste así de repente!

Respiré profundo, tratando de calmarme igual que ella, aunque sabía que era un intento fallido.

-No me ocurre nada, Sora. Regresa con los demás.

-¿Hice algo que te molestara?- insistió

Sora había sido mi mejor amiga antes de mi novia, y me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que cuando me encontraba en este estado no se podía lidiar conmigo, así de sencillo. Refunfuñaba cosas sin sentido y ella me miraba expectante, como si realmente esperaba una explicación por mi actitud, ¡Como si yo pudiera dársela! No tenía la mínima idea de lo que me ocurría, ni porque me encontraba tan enfadado, pero quería estar solo. Quería despotricar al mundo verbalmente, pero solo.

Ella seguía insistiéndome con sus ojos de borrego, estresándome aún más.

-No, Sora, no hiciste nada malo.

-Pero, ¿Entonces qué te ocurre?- miró al suelo un momento, pensando, analizando, y luego me miró más confundida que antes -¿Acaso te has puesto así por Mimi y Tai?

-Sora…- escupí entre dientes, queriendo que se callara.

-¿Es porque se besaron?

-¡Sora, déjame en paz de una maldita vez, ¿Quieres?!- le grité de repente, interrumpiendo sus palabras -¡Me importa una mierda si se besaron o no! ¡Quiero estar solo, ¿O te cuesta mucho entenderlo?! ¡NECESITO estar solo!

Mi novia apretó los labios tratando de controlar las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos, partiéndome en dos por mi violenta reacción. Estuve a punto de disculparme por haberle gritado de esa manera y a ella justamente, que no había querido más que ayudarme y tratar de entenderme, como siempre. Pero aquella expresión dolida solo duró unos pocos segundos, pues luego se transformó en un rostro repleto de sarcasmo y odio.

-¿Solo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Matt? ¡Siempre estás solo, por tu cuenta! ¡Basta y sobra que te enfades conmigo por una tontería y ya quieres estar solo!- me gritó histérica, acercándose a mí con ojos enfurecidos -¡Pues te tengo una noticia, Yamato! ¡Estoy harta de tu egoísmo y tu necesidad de estar solo cada vez que te pica el culo! ¡Harta, ¿Me oíste?! ¡HARTA!

-Si tan harta estás entonces dejémoslo hasta aquí…- le escupí con frías palabras, tan frías que lograron un estremecimiento en Sora que no pasó desapercibido ante mis ojos -¿Eso es lo que quieres, acaso? ¿Acabar con esta relación?

Se mordió los labios, y miró con orgullo el suelo.

-Creo que esta relación realmente nunca empezó, Yamato…- dijo entonces con un ligero temblor en su voz –Creo que… todo esto ha sido un error.

Por primera vez en mi vida la miré con completa indiferencia, descubriendo en lo que fue mi novia a una desconocida que parece importarle poco lo que hemos pasado juntos día tras día. El viento helado de un cercano invierno caló en nuestros huesos haciéndonos estremecer, mucho más que lo que hizo nuestras palabras recién dichas. Ella seguía mirando el suelo, como si yo no existiera, como si yo nunca hubiese existido en su vida, terminando por destruir lo que mucho me ha costado construir junto con ella.

Sabía que últimamente las cosas no estaban bien entre nosotros, pero jamás imaginé lo nuestro como error.

Hasta ahora.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Vaipedia:

_Céilidh(1):_ Es un festejo con danza tradicional de los pueblos gaélicos (Irlanda y Escocia). Un poco de brincos locos xD

_Cancion: Far East Movement – Like A G6 ft. __The Cataracs_

Ayayay, ¡Que problemón! ¿No? Pobrecitos, hasta me da cosita que se separen…

*Suenan los grillitos*

NAAAH, no me da cosita, ya era hora que este par dejaran de ser tan melosos no creen?! Jaja, unas cuantas de ustedes deben estar brincando de una pata de la felicidad. Yo tambien jaja. Pues bien, ya las cosas se pusieron un poco mejor. Por suerte ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que Mimi vuelva a la normalidad… Con Yamato a su lado cuidando de ella quien no? Oh, no se ustedes, pero a mi se me hizo super adorable. Vieron que el chico no es tan malo después de todo?!

CELOS! Finalmente llegamos a los celos! Wujuuu! Ya les he dicho, poco a poco pero seguro. Que les pareció este capitulo? Elegi esa canción en particular porque es la que mejor sabe como mover mi sistema óseo xD jaja pueden escucharla mientras leen si prefieren, igual no les avise con antelación porque guardo esas oportunidades para escenas mas bonitas… como la que se viene dentro de dos capítulos ;) uyuyuy, mejor no adelanto nada!

…Psst, ya saben que esto es un Lemon, no? Bien, solo por si acaso xD

Anyway mis queridos, datos para aclarar, Cuba Libre es la mezcla de ron con Coca-cola y limón, y los Destornilladores es la clásica mezcla de Naranja con Vodka y no se que otras cosas mas. Me la llevo re bien con ambas bebidas, aunque con el vodka caigo mas rápido. En cuanto a la canción que nombr'o Yolei es "Sexy Bitch" de David Guetta. Ya le habia hecho una mension en Instituto Hokkaido xD

Ahora que tengo la oportunidad quiero disculparme con ustedes por mi atrazo. Este domingo viajo y por obvias razones estoy vuelta un 8 con mis cosas. Ya saben, el caos antes del viaje xD No se preocupen, me llevare la laptop conmigo para seguir escribiendo, aunque sea probable que termine actualizando cada dos semanas. De todas maneras conmigo nunca se sabe jeje Espero que tengan paciencia con ello!

22 reviews señores! VEINTITWO! Aunque usted No lo crea! Mas que agradecida imposible, nada me motiva mas que sus comentarios y, vamos, el numero de ellos es un ingrediente bastante genial! xD No saben lo feliz que me hacen! Aquí les va sus respuestas!

**Mimi Hyuga: **Queridisima! Mas agradecida imposible! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por seguirme desde nada mas ni nada menos que mi primer fic! Es increíble tener lectores tan fieles! Es un alivio enorme que Roommates no te haya decepcionado! Muchisimas gracias de nuevo por tus siempre agradables comentarios y por leer mis historias! Un kiss enorme y espero que hayas disfrutado este cap! :D

**Guest:** Es genial saber que has disfrutado el fic! Mi meta es esa, que las cosas vayan con calma entre ambos, y que tengan experiencias capaz de unirlos como nunca antes pudieron estarlo! Muchisimas gracias por tu comment y por leer! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! :D Nos vemos pronto!

**CureWhite13: **Ay! Me mereci un aplauso! *.* Muchas gracias por tu comment queridaaa! Es que Matt aunque sea un ogro yo se que en el fondo es un osito de gomita que provoca comerlo! Espero que hayas disfrutado su actitud para con Mimi en este capitulo! Un kiiiiiss y gracias por comentar y leer! :D

**Mag: **Maggieee! Que tal pasaste tu super cumpleaños dear? Espero que genial! Y si, a Mimi no le han resultado las cosas tan bien como siempre. Por suerte existe un chico tan guapo y atento como Yamato para cuidar de ella y amarla de verdad, aunque bueno, falta un poco para ello! ;) Gracias por tu comentario querida! Espero que te haya gustado este cap! :D Kisses!

**Lilyangel003: **Oh It's ok! U can write in english too! :D Thanks a lot for ur comment dear, it's great that u enjoy the fic! Hope you liked this chapter! n.n Kiss kiss!

**LaSraDarcy:** Jaaaaaaajajaja! Mire, senora Darcy, la van a acusar de asesinato por hacerme reir tanto! xD QUE RISA POR AMOR A CRISTO! Ya, hoy te ganaste el premio nobel por el review mas meante de todos xD jaja Bebecito emoxito, esa vaina me exploto de la risa, y fue porque no hace mucho me habia enterado de ese personaje tan… emoxito xD Oh dear, creeme que yo tambien amo ese instinto en Matt, tan superman detrás de su Gatubela *.* juajua Ambos se complementan muy bien y creo que eso es lo que me encanta del Mimato! Y hablando del limón jaaaa viste! Y tienes razón, esta experiencia los unira mas que nunca! Poco a poco se acerca el momento mimato crucial!1 Que te pareció como termino este capitulo? Ya la bitch se ubico en su lugar xD Y hey! En serio? Te juro que yo meteria mi cabeza dentro de un pavo solo para alegrar a Yama! Me animare en leer tu fic un dia de estos! :D muchísimas gracias por tu super comentario querida! Siempre contenta con tus elocuencias! xD Un kiss enorme y espero que te haya gustado este cap! Aquí siempre una friendholic dispuesta a meter su cabeza dentro de un pavo y cantarle In the Jungle a un mono siempre! :D nos vemoooos!

**Tefy.1202:** Mis vaipedias son tan chifladas como yo xD Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulooo! Que te ha parecido este? Ya el mimato esta a la vuelta de la esquina! ;) Un kiss enorme y gracias por leer dear! Gracias por tu comment y por leer! *.*

**Vitta Love:** Yujuuu alguien que conoce A perfect circle! *.* Bien bien! Drama queen sin duda! Que genial que lo has notado! xD Que super bien que hayas disfrutado el cap! Fue un reto escribirlo te lo juro pero es un alivio que haya gustado! En fin, si, trauma para Mimi pero ya viste que Matt esta ahí para ella, forjando los lazos del futuro mimato! :D los virus estan cada vez mas osados -.- Muchas gracias por tu comentario queridísima! Y por leer tambien! Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Btw, de repente no eres fanatica de Slipknot pero te recomiendo escuchar Snuff, es excelente! Un kiss!

**Jossi:** Hi jossi! Que bien que te este gustando la historia! :D Tranquila que mas loca estoy yo, que escribo fics de la pareja! xD Me da un risa el hecho de que NADIE quiere a Sora en este Fic! Bueno, miento, unos pocos la quieren! Pero seguro con este cap todos pegaron brincos de la felicidad xD Querida muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, tus palabras son una gran motivación y te aseguro que verlos leer y disfrutar la historia es algo que me contenta muchísimo! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! :D Un kiss y muchas gracias por leer!

**Black Hole Girl:** Querida! No te preocupes, yo perdono rápido xD Jaja lo que importa es que hayas leído y que hayas disfrutado los caps! Matt tambien fue mi primor amor platónico, además de Syaoran (OH, shaoran! *.*)! Como Mimi tiene cierta vulnerabilidad a como la tenia Tk de niño es obvio que nuestro héroe no podrá resistirse a caer a los pies de Tachikawa! Ya vamos viendo como avanzan las cosas! Que bien que te haya gustado el detalle de la naranja mecánica! No he leído el libro pero la película es excelente! Y claro querida, me sentiría honrada leer tus historias! El michi tambien me gusta, asi que podre leerla con gusto! :D Un kiss enorme y muchas gracias por tu comment dear! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! n.n

** L Sanatana:** Oh Dios! Que halagada me sentí con tus palabras queridisma! Miss Perfect es un clásico para mi y que te guste mi historia tanto como te gusto aquella es un halago increíble! Muchas gracias! Tratare de actualizar mas rápido, cuando tardo es porque el trabajo no me ha dado chance de sentarme a escribir o porque ando envuelta en algun dilema personal xD Jaja mil gracias por tu comment y espero que hayas disfrutado este cap! Un kiiis! :D

**Lilith:** Jaja no me molesta que me piden que actualice, en realidad me motiva porque se que les gusto el cap! Y bien, muchas gracias por tu comentario amiga, es excelente saber que te ha gustado el Matt de mi historia! Le pongo un especial empeno a este porque es como me lo imagino yo a los 20! Todo un galan orgulloso pero con un corazoncito my blandito! Aunque solo Mimi será capaz de ver eso en el ;) Tratare de que los caps sean mas largos! Un kiss enorme y mil gracias por tus palabras querida! Nada me motiva mas que saber sus opiniones! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Un kiss!

**NibiruStar:** Wepaaa! Jajajaja que bien que bien, aunque no cambies tu horas de sueno por mi eh! xD y oh deeeos otra que sabe de mi sufrimiento a falta de enie y acentos! No es que sea una burra escribiendo sus reviews es que me da una lala corregirlos xD lo que importa es que ustedes entiendan! :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario dear! Espero que te haya gustado este cap tambien! :D Y oye, el que tenga amigos venezolanos nunca le faltara humor en su vida! o anécdotas como la mia sobre la parchita y un peluquero! xD jajaja gracias por escribiiiir!

**Anxelin:** Bueno este capitulo te ha respondido una de tus suposiciones! :D Y en cuanto a lo de Mich, no se, maybe xD No puedo dar adelantos aun juju Que te ha parecido este cap? Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer! :D Un kiiiiss!

**Princesa De Rosa:** Rose! Jajaja Es que ya les he dicho, Matt es un pancito de guayaba y solo hay que aprender a amarlo! xD Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo! Que te ha parecido este? Ya poco a poco nos acercamos al Mimato! :D Un kiss enorme y muchas gracias por escribiiir! n.n

**L. Tachikawa:** Oh querida! Es un grandísimo placer saber que te ha gustado esta historia como las otras! :D Ya cuando me inspire con ese one shot es posible que le invente una continuidad! Pero ya veremos! xD Sabes que a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo, cuando leo una buena historia se me ocurren escribir como miles jaja animate a intentarlo un dia! Seguro haras un excelente trabajo! Y en cuanto a la canción me parece una excelente propuesta! La tomare muy en cuenta! :D Espero que te haya gustado este cap dear! Muchas gracias por escribri y por leer! *.* Un kiiss!

**Dralamy:** AMY QUEWIDA! Nunca es tarde chica, si lo bueno siempre se hace esperar! xD 2 veces?! Pero que honor wei! Que bueno que casi te llevas un infarto con este cap, era la idea xD Tania sinceramente, a ver si te animas a escribir una historia! Me gustaría leer alguna de tu invención y si necesitas una beta aquí toy! :D -beta es lo que llaman a quienes dan una mano en el fic?- Y pienso igual que tu, la facha de héroe en Yamato es algo que no podíamos pasar por alto! Ya viste los efectos positivos que tuvo en Mimi en este cap *.* Amante de Kubrick?! GENIAL! Han visto por casualidad tu y tu chico "The Wall", de Alan Parker? Altamente recomendada, aunque todo es música pero con escenas bien simbolicas! OH DEAR! Yo te mando todo altamente escrito y con referencias, mira que si dibujas una escena con los chicos de la banda y nuestra parejita preferida seria THE BEST! No no, no sabria que hacer con mi vida con tanta felicidad xD A ver, este cap ha respondido quizás tu duda! Que giros ha tomado la historia! Muchas gracias por tu comment como siempre queridísima! Siempre encantada de leerte! Y en serio es un real alivio saber que no fui un fail en el suspenso xD sabes que lo mio es comedia después de todo u.u soy una Stephen King frustrada… xD Kidding! UN KISS ENORMEEEE!

**Zoecita:** Buuu, el cel es asi, te entiendo completamente! xD Pero lo bueno es que hayas podido leer y que te haya gustado el cap! Vaya, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras querida! Me anima muchisisimo saber que te gusta la narración de esta historia! Y concuerdo contigo, para lo pobre que fue su relación durante la serie no pueden amarse de un momento a otro cierto? No se, mi humilde opinion! Igual trato que se asemeje lo mas posible a una continuidad de Digimon 0.2! Jaaaajajaja pobre Sora! No la odiemos tanto xD Bueno ya vez aquí que las cosas no terminaron muy bien para ella no? Que te ha parecido el cap? Muchas gracias A TI por tu comentario Zoe, es un verdadero gusto conocer siempre sus opiniones o que lean mi historia! Un kiss enorme y espero que hayas disfrutado este cap! Gracias por leer! :D

**Anahiihana:** Hana queridaaa! Jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo! Estare ansiosa por saber que te ha parecido este, con el resultado que tuvimos entre Yamato y Sora! Por mas que quiera no me apena que hayan terminado xD Muchas gracias por tu comment dear! Y no puedo asegurarte nada, lo único que puedo decirte es que las cosas no estarán fáciles para nuestros protagonistas! Un kiiiiiss y gracias por leer! :)

**NaLu y SasuSaku:** Por supuesto! :D Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Gracias por leer y escribir!

**DianaLauraHPFan:** Pero que alegría que te encante la historia! *.* es un verdadero gusto! Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario queridísima! Espero que hayas disfrutado este cap! Un kiss enorme y muchas gracias por leer y escribiiir! :D

**LaRollyLoca:** Jaja, viste que te cambie tu nombre?! Eh eh, si eres tu Rolly! xD Tranquila querida, que por mas pucheros que pase al ver si me has escrito yo aguante por tiiiiii (8) jajaja mentira sabes que sin importar el tiempo estare encantada de leerte querida! En serio te ha gustado el cap? Que alegría! Es que mira que avise que mi historia tendría de todo, lo que falta es un dinosaurio que fume marihuana y que baile Asereje –ja reje de jebe tu de jebe y nooo mee acuerdo que maaas- siéntase libre de insultar que yo siempre me la paso en eso xD a cada rato me dicen que me lavaran la boca con jabon y yo solo me cago en las madres de quienes me lo dicen xD Mathias es un cabron, y como el existen miles y por eso hay que tener cuidado siempre! Y viste lo adorable que es Matt preocupándose por Mimi? Aww, es tan orgasmeante –palabra by LaSraDarcy, respeto los derechos de autor xD- Ay dio mio ya varios me han dicho que los caps estan mas cortos xD igual gracias por tus palabras! Mas motivación imposible! *.* Y sabes que a mi tampoco me molesta el Sorato en este fic, o quizás es porque se que los voy a separar –como ha ocurrido en este cap *o*-, anyway! Es genial saber tu opinion al respecto! Y te aseguro que el Mimato será muuuucho mas sustancial xD cof cof –vai se reserva adelantos del cap 10, UY! SPOILER! :O-! Varias odiaron a Mimi en este cap xD pero bueno, la pobre andaba con burundanga! Ay la escena final fue un manjar para mi escribirla! Si rolly lo viiii y lo escribiii! O sea mas "AyDioMio" que yo no puedes estar por ello xD Entonces el siguiente cap te moriras, aunque aun no es el 10 :O UY! Jaja no te adelanto mas rolly loca, que se me suelta la lengua y luego no hay sorpresa! Beee ya viste tremenda respuesta que te di y eso que pensé que no me saldrían tan largas! AY como te fue en tu viaje?! Este domingo llego a gringolandia y el 12 me estare revolcando en Disney con Mickey raton xD tambien tengo sueno, asi que chao! xD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIOOOO! Mas que contenta por leerte siempre! Un kiss descomunal y espero que te haya gustado este capituloo! :D CIAO BELLA!

**Minpao:** Disculpa la tardanza dear! Pero ya vez, aquí con nuevo cap! :D Que te ha parecido? Gracias por leer y tu comment! Un kiiiss! n.n

Bueno mis pequeñas saltamontes! Siempre encantada de leerlas y de escribirles! Un beso gigante a todas que se han molestado en dejar un review y a las que leen por supuesto! Es una verdadera alegría que esta historia sea tan bien apreciada, con todo el cariño que le pongo a cada capitulo! Muchas gracias por leer!

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! :D

_Atte._

**Vai**


	9. Sentimientos

**Roommates**

_By: Vainiella_

* * *

Capítulo 9

"**Sentimientos"**

_-Al corazón no se manda-_

* * *

**| Yamato |**

**I**ntenté tocar la guitarra por quinta vez la parte del coro, y por quinta vez refunfuñé molesto al no poder lograrlo. Al final dejé bruscamente a un lado el instrumento y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, frustrado.

-Mierda, brother, ¿Estás en esos días o…?

-Cierra el puto pico, Shitsuya.

Y sorprendentemente contuve las ganas de golpearlo.

No es como si mi humor de perros no tuviera razón alguna, como también mi estado exageradamente amargo. Me encontraba de esta forma, con un profundo odio al mundo, porque no hace muchas horas mi novia –actualmente EX novia- terminó con nuestra relación alegando que todo había sido un error. Es decir, los 6 meses de relación fueron un total fiasco, ¡Una grandísima estupidez!

Luego de haber escuchado aquella gran verdad no lo dudé ni un segundo y me fui de aquel lugar en mi moto, manejando sin rumbo fijo por Odaiba a una exuberante velocidad. Me importaba realmente poco si me mataba en el acto, pues solo quería escapar de todo lo que abrumaba mi mente en aquellos momentos. Jamás en mi vida me había enfadado tanto, que incluso recordar lo mucho que apreté las manos me recordaba el dolor de mis uñas enterrándose en mis palmas. Estuve manejando en ese estado por un buen rato, dando vueltas en la ciudad hasta cansarme… y fue cuando el sol empezó a salir que dije que necesitaba detenerme y pensar con claridad.

No sé que me había conllevado a terminar en la guarida de Tokumori, pero supongo que como no podía regresar a la mía por obvias razones no me quedó de otra que caer muerto aquí, en el apartamento estudio de uno de mis mejores amigos. Por suerte no tenía una madre para mimarlo o para criticar mis esporádicas visitas, ni una novia que de un momento a otro puede soltarle que lo suyo fue un error luego de tantos meses.

Sentí como se sentaba a mi lado, en el sofá. Miré de reojo como tomaba la caja de cigarrillos de la mesa auxiliar y me ofrecía uno.

-No tengo idea cuantos te habrás fumado ya, pero ahora uno te vendría de maravillas.

Quizás no se preocupa mucho por mi salud, pero sí me entiende mejor que muchos.

-Perdona todo- le dije levemente avergonzado, tomando el cigarrillo de su mano y llevándomelo a la boca. Mi amigo no tardó mucho en prenderlo –Luego de este me esfumo.

-No hace falta que te vayas, Matt… Pero no es mala idea que me cuentes qué demonios te ocurre, y porque tienes casi 10 horas metido en mi humilde morada- hizo una pausa analizando sus propias palabras –Tampoco es que me moleste tenerte aquí, pero… Venga, que con este humor es difícil ser un buen anfitrión.

-Lo sé, y perdona por eso.

Le di una calada al cigarrillo, calmándome poco a poco.

-¿Y bien?

-Sora me terminó.

Se dio a lugar un fino silencio entre ambos, escuchando distante el sonido de la música saliendo por las cornetas del equipo de Tokumori y algún que otro paso de los vecinos de arriba, que parecían bastante animados para ser un simple domingo. Observé distraído las cajas de pizza ya vacías en el suelo y las latas de cerveza que hemos bebido. A juzgar por la luz de sol que entraban por las ventanas deberían ser las 5 de la tarde, un poco menos quizás, y ciertamente mi amigo tenía razón, debería de estar aquí desde hace unas 10 horas. Supongo que la idea de regresar a mi apartamento donde estaría mi ex-novia no sonaba nada fascinante. En realidad, si por mí fuera, no regresaría.

-Vaya- dijo entonces Tokumori, mirando las mismas cosas insulsas que yo observaba, exhalando el humo de nuestro sagrado veneno –Bueno, ya era hora, ¿No?

Obviamente aquella frase me tomó por sorpresa, pues no es algo que le dirías a tu despechado amigo para hacerle sentir mejor.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-No me malentiendas, hermano… Es solo que ya me lo esperaba- seguramente lo miraba con real molestia, porque a los dos segundos intentó explicarse mejor –Eh, no me mires así, ¡No soy el único que piensa eso!

Tenía un humor de perros, pero mi amigo no ayudaba mucho para hacerme cambiar aquello, así que simplemente me levanté del sofá dispuesto a irme sin tener que soportar este tipo de "apoyo".

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad, _amigo._

-¡Vamos, Matt! Déjame explicarme al menos, ¿Quieres?- lo miré expectante, sin sentarme y sin irme –Vale, vale… Bueno… Desde hace un buen tiempo no has hablado de Sora, hermano, y además de ello las pocas cosas que decías era para desahogarte por problemas de pareja. De alguna manera te hemos notado desanimado cada vez que vienes de verla o algo, pero puede que no te hayas dado cuenta porque tenias la cabeza en otras cosas.

-Tokumori, Sora y yo hemos tenido problemas como cualquier pareja.

-No entiendes- bufó exasperado, para luego mirarme serio –Lo que intento decirte es que no parecías disfrutar de tu relación con ella, Matt. Parecías más bien acostumbrado…

-Claro- reí -¿Y me puedes decir desde cuando ando así?

-Bueno…

Pareció dudarlo, incluso se rascó la nuca inseguro, rasgo en él que ya he visto varias veces.

-…Desde que Mimi entró a la banda.

Debe estar bromeando.

¡Todos en este estúpido mundo deben estar bromeando!

-Bien, de acuerdo, Shitsuya. Gracias por iluminar mi camino- resoplé molesto al momento en que agarraba mi chaqueta del suelo –Nos vemos.

-¡Matt, no te pongas así!- lo escuché levantarse y seguirme –Tú me has preguntado, ¿No? Y yo te he dado una respuesta, ¡Vamos, brother!

-¡Pues no me parece nada graciosa tu respuesta!

-Es que no lo es- insistió, y yo me di la vuelta para encararlo y así confirmar que en su cara no había rastro de risa, pues juraba que lo golpearía hasta matarlo. Miren que venir a bromear con semejante tontería en un momento como este era algo con lo que no necesitaba lidiar, ya bastante tenía con mis asuntos como para agregar a un gracioso amigo diciéndome cosas sin sentido para animarme… ¡Animarme!- Escucha, no te estoy diciendo esto para encabronarte. Soy tu amigo y como tal debo serte sincero, así como espero que lo seas conmigo.

No dije nada por unos segundos, pero luego tuve que intentar calmarme pues ya sabía yo cuando Tokumori me hablaba en serio y cuando no. Suspiré derrotado y colgué la chaqueta en el perchero, caminando ahora hacia la pared más cercana y apoyar mi espalda contra esta.

-Una cosa es que seas sincero- le dije cansado, masajeando mi frente –Y otra es que inventes cosas para tratar de entenderme.

-No estoy inventando nada, Matt. Eso déjaselo a Louis, o a Taichi.

La mención de este nombre hizo que una ola de ira se moviera en mis venas, sacándome una mueca disgustada casi automáticamente. Shitsuya no pasó desapercibido este detalle.

-¿Acaso…Taichi tiene algo que ver con lo que ocurrió ayer?- pero que mi amigo sea tan observador no me ayudaba mucho que digamos, pues nada más al decir aquello despertó en mí unas ganas de aplastar algo hasta la mismísima molécula… Y él no tardó mucho en notarlo –Con que sí, ¿No?

-No es lo que piensas…

-¿Entonces qué? No se me ocurre otra cosa más que algo se haya dado entre Sora y él… Después de todo siempre me pareció obvia la conexión que tienen.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!- le grité de pronto, exasperado –¡No es mi culpa que Tai y Mimi se hayan dado un maldito beso justo antes de que a Sora se le ocurriera terminar con lo nuestro!

Y algo en mí hizo click al decir aquello. Algo en mí hizo que aquellas palabras tuviera un peculiar sentido en mi cabeza pero que nunca antes podría haberlo entendido. Fue aquel orden de acontecimientos lo que logró hacerme ver todo desde un ángulo distinto. Incluso Tokumori, quien me veía sorprendido y luego con una línea comprensiva en su mirada, entendió como yo el peso de mis palabras.

-Yamato… Creo que lo que te tiene así no es el hecho de que Sora te haya terminado…

-Shitsuya, cierra la boca.

-En realidad…- continuó, ignorando mi advertencia –Tú sabes muy bien qué es lo que sucede, el problema es que no quieres admitirlo porque… Venga, estarás en un buen lío.

* * *

**| Mimi |**

Poco a poco me fui estirando entre las sabanas sin aún abrir mis ojos, pues a pesar de estar despierta no quería enfrentarme aún al nuevo día. Mis piernas me dolían un poco pero nada se comparó con el dolor punzante que sufrió mi cabeza en menos de un segundo. Wow, tuve que presionar mi frente con mis manos al no poder aguantar el dolor. Que ratón de porquería y todo gracias por mezclar alcohol. Me reprendí internamente por no haber tomado en cuenta estas consecuencias en la noche anterior, cuando había tomado un par de vasos de Destornillador y unos cuantos shots de Tequila.

Nuevamente otra punzada azotó mi cabeza, y me encogí en la cama con un gemido de dolor. ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera puedo recordar bien lo que ocurrió ayer, ¡Ni cómo llegamos al apartamento! Bueno, estoy viva, así que eso significa que Sora manejó y no un irresponsable y ebrio Taichi Yagami.

Estiré un brazo hacia un lado por inercia y sentí entonces el impacto de mi mano contra algo cálido y duro. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y buscaron el objeto, pero tal fue mi sorpresa al reconocer el rostro de mi moreno amigo en un profundo sueño mientras estaba durmiendo a mi lado tal y como una rana platanera. Vaya, sí que se veía cómodo para todo lo que tomó ayer…

Esperen…

¿Qué hacía Taichi Yagami en mi cama?

-¿Ah?- paralizada, noté entonces que la cosa era al revés, ¡Yo estaba en la cama de Taichi! -¿Q-Qué hago aquí?

Me senté instintivamente y descubrí para mi desgracia mi cuerpo casi desnudo vistiendo únicamente ropa interior, ¡Ropa interior, señores! ¡Y no recuerdo como carajos llegó mi vestido al otro extremo de la habitación! Comprimí un grito de pavor en mi garganta comprendiendo entonces la razón por la cual yo estaba en la cama de mi mejor amigo, y eso era porque… Oh, por Kami.

-¡Tuvimos sexo!- gemí sintiendo como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro. ¡Esto es increíble, sinceramente! ¿Cómo es posible que algo así haya ocurrido? ¡Y es que no recuerdo ni el más pequeño detalle, lo cual me hace aún más patética! Me acabo de acostar con mi mejor amigo y no recuerdo absolutamente nada, aunque bien recuerdo el beso en la discoteca. Beso por causa del Tequila, porque para ser honesta ni sé porque besé a Tai… -¡Mierda!- volví a exclamar, espantada. ¿Cómo pude haberme acostado con él? ¡Estúpida Mimi! ¡ESTUPIDA!

Cielos, esto en serio no puede estar pasando…

¡¿Y qué diría Sora cuando nos vea?!

-¡Tai, Tai!- le llamé con urgencia, sacudiéndolo. Necesitaba aclarar cuanto antes esto, pues no podía acostarme con un chico y despertar como si nada al día siguiente, mucho menos con Tai. No sabía muy bien cómo explicarle que no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido pero sea como sea lo que ocurrió todo ha sido un gran error, ¡Pues jamás quise esto! –Demonios, ¡Tai, despierta!

Seguí sacudiéndolo hasta que poco a poco pareció despertarse, aunque algo somnoliento. Un momento después ya había abierto sus ojos para mirarme distraído primero y luego con sorpresa. Él también miró a su alrededor buscando entender lo que ocurría.

-¿Eh? Mimi… ¿Qué…hora es?- casi me atraganto con su estúpida pregunta, ¡¿Me ve semidesnuda a su lado y lo que hace es preguntarme por la hora?! –Vaya, que dolor de cabeza tengo…

-¡Tai, en estos momentos me importa un bledo eso!- le susurré histérica, aferrando las sabanas a mi cuerpo y queriendo tener aunque sea una pequeña esperanza de que nada de lo que tengo en mi mente era verdad –Por favor, ¡Dime que estás vestido!

Confundido se sentó poco a poco, y casi grito de la sorpresa al ver el musculoso torso de mi compañero completamente desnudo.

-¡Por Kami! ¡Tuvimos sexo!

-¡¿Ah?!- un evidente sonrojo surcó en sus mejillas, negando la cabeza rápidamente -¡No, espera!

-Cielos Tai, ¡Lo de ayer fue solo un beso! Estaba ebria y no sé, ¡Cachonda, que se yo! ¡Esto no tenía que haber pasado, somos amigos, nada más!- gemí desesperada -¡¿Aunque sea usamos protección?!- le pregunté al borde de la histeria -¡Tai, dime que usamos protección!

-¡Sí! ¡Digo, no!- se dio varios golpes en la cabeza y se levantó de un golpe -¡No!

-¡¿No?!

¡Me voy a desmayar!

-¡Me refiero a que NO tuvimos sexo, Mimi!- me gritó entonces, y yo pude advertir que solo su torso estaba desnudo, pues al salir de la cama descubrí sus pantalones aún puestos e incluso sus medias –Rayos, yo tampoco pude controlarme ayer al besarte, se me pasaron las copas también, ¡Pero soy incapaz de acostarme contigo sabiendo que no estás en tus cabales! Aunque no podría acostarme contigo… No es que no quiera, pues soy hombre después de todo, y bueno, para ser honesto estas bastante guapa y…

-¡Tai!

-¡Ya, ya! Lo siento. Quiero decir, no tuvimos sexo.

-¡P-Pero…! ¿Entonces por qué estoy en ropa interior nada más?

-Vaya, ¿En serio?- una sonrisa traviesa y cejas elevándose de forma divertida me alertaron lo siguiente -¿Puedo ver?

-¡Sinceramente, Taichi Yagami!- le grité lanzándole todas las almohadas llena de vergüenza y completamente sonrojada. Yo sabía que él estaba bromeando pero demonios, ¡Un poco inoportunas sus bromas!

Se desplomó en el suelo de la risa mientras yo misma me envolvía con las sabanas para levantarme y seguir golpeándolo con lo que sea que pudiera conseguir. Estaba indignada pues este riéndose y yo por poco muero de la vergüenza segundos antes. Estaba a punto de golpearlo esta vez con uno de sus zapatos cuando en eso la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, haciéndonos notar a nuestra pelirroja amiga observándonos curiosa desde su lugar.

Entonces recordé que el estar en mis condiciones en el cuarto de Taichi no era la mejor imagen que yo podría darle a Sora… No es como si tuviéramos que darle explicaciones –ya que ambos solo eran amigos- pero en el fondo siento como si Tai fuera terreno prohibido ya que en un pasado mi amiga tuvo fuertes sentimientos por él. Me tensé tanto que tuve que pararme como un soldado ante el general más intimidante de toda la base militar.

-¡No es lo que piensas, Sora!- grité apenada, sin saber cómo excusar la situación -¡Yo…! ¡Bueno, ni sé como llegué aquí y…!

-Tai, ¿Puedes ser un caballero y abandonar la habitación? Mimi está en paños menores, ¡Compórtate!

Mi moreno amigo pareció un poco desconcertado, al igual que yo.

-Pero es si es mi cuarto…

-Afuera.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Afuera!- gritamos esta vez las dos al mismo tiempo, logrando que finalmente mi indignado compañero de piso saliera de la habitación encorvado y casi con una nubecita lloviendo sobre su cabeza. Sinceramente esos músculos no caracterizaban su personalidad, pues con esa facha de hombre guapo y varonil hay un niño que aún le falta por madurar –Kami Sama…- suspiré, apretándome la cabeza por el dolor. Traté de hacer memoria para entender lo que ocurría, pues aparentemente nadie puede explicarme nada con claridad sin que a mí me dé una crisis –Sora, por favor, no vayas a pensar que…

-Calma, Mimi, ¿Quieres?- me soltó Sora acercándose a mí y entregándome mi pijama -No ocurrió nada. Luego del club nos venimos al apartamento nosotros tres y terminamos durmiéndonos en la cama de Tai. Estás en ropa interior porque no hace mucho te despertaste sonámbula diciendo "Que calor, que calor" y te sacaste el vestido… que por cierto me lo tiraste en la cara despertándome. Gracias por eso.

-Eh, disculpa- dije confundida –Pero, ¿Significa entonces que no hubo…?

-No, Mimi, ¿En serio no recuerdas nada?

-No…

Empecé a vestirme cuando en eso recapitulé las palabras de Sora.

-Oye, dijiste nosotros tres, ¿No?- ella asintió -¿Y qué hay de Yamato? ¿Dónde está él?

Mi interés por saber el paradero del Ishida fue algo casi automático, pero en lugar de sorprender a mi mejor amiga con la pregunta solo logré en ella una expresión consternada al principio y que poco a poco fue mutando a la pura tristeza. Al nombrar a Yamato en algo afectó a Sora profundamente, y aquello para mí fue algo malo, muy malo.

¿Por qué razón se pondría así por él? ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo?

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté preocupada.

-Matt y yo… terminamos.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un par de segundos… Silencio en el que mi mente sufrió un colapso de pensamientos que me abrumaron por completo. Traté de hacer memoria en mi cabeza tratando de recordar algo que pudiera explicarme como de un momento a otro mi mejor amiga me decía que había terminado con su novio. Solo podía recordar luces y una música muy alta, recordaba bailar con Tai "Like a G6" liberadamente, y recordaba también que lo había besado, lo cual no me había espantado ni impresionado en lo absoluto ya que me concentré en un único y solo recuerdo; el rostro consternado de Yamato, expresión que solo pude contemplar por poco ya que un segundo luego se había marchado a toda prisa del sitio con Sora siguiéndole los pasos.

Lo que recordaba después era el estado de ánimo por los suelos de mi mejor amiga pidiéndonos regresar al apartamento, y luego lagrimas y lagrimas de despecho sin razón alguna. En realidad habíamos terminado en la cama de Tai porque ambos estábamos consolándola, hasta quedarnos dormidos.

-¿P-Por qué?

-No sé…- dijo mordiéndose los labios y mirando dudosa al suelo –En realidad no sé qué rayos ocurrió ayer, Mimi. En un momento estábamos bailando y en el otro peleándonos- hizo una pausa para tomar aire y así controlar las lágrimas que una vez más se acumularon en sus ojos. Aquello hizo que sintiera una presión en el pecho –Él estaba alterado, y yo también… Al final nos gritamos cosas hirientes y… Le dije que lo nuestro fue un error.

-¡Sora!- le recriminé, realmente sorprendida por el curso que habían tomado las cosas… -¿Cómo es posible que le hayas dicho eso? ¡Sabes muy bien que es mentira! ¡Ambos nacieron para estar juntos!

La presión en el pecho creció tras decir aquello, pero ignoré por completo aquella extraña y fea sensación para preocuparme únicamente en mi amiga. Sora en cambio se tapó los labios tratando de contener las ganas de llorar y me sentí tan mal por ello que en un intento por consolarla estiré mi mano hacia la suya para tomársela con fuerza. Denotaba en la expresión de mi amiga gestos particulares, como de culpa, arrepentimiento, dolor. Era comprensivo, después de todo ella amaba a Yamato y seguro se arrepentía por lo que le había dicho. Pero no sé, sentí como si pasara algo más, que algo me ocultaba…

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Sora?- ella me miró curiosa –Hay algo más, ¿No es verdad?

-Yo…- pareció dudar realmente de su respuesta, incluso miró hacia la puerta comprobando que estaba cerrada. Aguardé paciente por saber lo que rondaba en la cabeza de ella y tras ver que ya parecía preparada psicológicamente para lo siguiente, suspiró –No sé si estoy arrepentida o no por terminarle…- dudó –En realidad, sé porque le dije esas cosas y porque estaba tan alterada… Pero si Yamato se entera yo…

-Sora, Sora… Tranquila- la tomé de los hombros y la miré seriamente –Respira y dime las cosas con calma, que no te entiendo nada.

-Cuando… Cuando te vi besar a Tai sentí… Oh, por Kami… Sentí tantos celos que, ¡Espera!- se alarmó de pronto al ver mi expresión –No es lo que piensas, ¡Amo a Yamato! Pero… Me mató ver a Tai besándote… Tanto que no pude controlar mis emociones y las pagué con Matt… Oh, Mimi- dijo de pronto, empezando a llorar -¡Soy tan estúpida! ¡Y tan mala!

-No, Sora, no digas eso- la recibí en mis brazos mientras trataba de calmar sus sollozos con caricias en sus cortos cabellos rojizos y palabras de ánimo, aunque ya sabía yo que nada podría animarla en ese momento –A lo mejor estas confundida, amiga…

-Eso quisiera, Mimi- hipeó un par de veces –Pero… Yo…

Siguió sollozando en mis brazos hasta que poco a poco logró calmarse lo suficiente. En mi mente divagaba en miles de cosas tratando de analizar la confesión de mi mejor amiga, sin detenerme en ningún momento en mi consuelo sabiendo las cantidades de veces que ella me ha consolado a mí. Intentaba encontrar la lógica de todo este asunto… Pero era tan complicado, es decir, ¿Celos? ¿Sora sintiendo celos por vernos a mí y a Tai besarnos? Cuando éramos niñas y viajamos al Digimundo tenía conciencia de los sentimientos que tenía Sora por su mejor amigo, ¡Y viceversa! Fue en nuestros inicios de la adolescencia en que las cosas cambiaron, pues de gustarle levemente Tai pasó a gustarle realmente Yamato. Incluso imaginé que lo que había sentido por mi moreno amigo había quedado en el olvido… Pero no es así, ¿Por qué entonces tendría Sora celos?

El problema ahora es que estaba el factor "Ishida" en el medio. Sorpresivamente el triangulo amoroso entre ellos tres se estaba revelando de nuevo.

Fruncí el ceño, dubitativa, sin saber qué decir realmente… Pero casi brinco ante una nueva sensación en mi interior. Imaginar repentinamente a Sora enamorada de Tai e intentarlo con él no me hacía sentir pena por Yamato, en realidad, por más insano que suene, me llenaba de alivio.

Sora ya no amaría a Yamato, y él estaría soltero… Como yo.

-De todas maneras…- me interrumpió entonces Sora en mis pensamientos, haciéndome regresar a la realidad y reprocharme internamente por mis tonterías –Pienso irme a casa de mi madre por unos días… En estos momentos no puedo estar bajo el mismo techo que Tai o Matt…- secándose las lagrimas se alejó de mí para luego sonreírme con aquella calidez y dulzura que tanto adoraba en ella –Te prometo pensar bien las cosas antes de tomar cualquier decisión, amiga.

Y en aquel momento me sentí realmente mal, pues por un momento deseé que aquella decisión no implicara al Ishida en la ecuación.

¿Era posible que yo no quisiera que Sora hiciera las paces con Matt?

* * *

**| Yamato |**

Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento, asomándome primero antes de poner un pie adentro y así verme sorprendido por ya sabemos quién… Pero aparentemente yo era el único en aquel lugar –menos mal-, pues no había rastro alguno de los chicos. Entré cerciorándome de no hacer ruido y así poder detallar mejor la sala y la cocina, comprobando que no había nadie allí más que mi persona. Incluso suspiré, casi como si me hubiese salvado de una muerte segura o un desastre natural. Ya sabía yo que mi actitud era absurda, de ser una persona madura no tendría por qué afectarme tanto llegar a mi apartamento en donde mi Ex estará en él. Pero no quería lidiar con ella ahora, no mientras mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos casi apocalíptico y no sabía a ciencia cierta qué decirle al tenerla en frente.

Colgué mi abrigo en el perchero y pretendí encaminarme a mi habitación ahora que tenía la oportunidad de pasar desapercibido, pero al escuchar la puerta del baño siendo abierta me detuve en seco, y miré paralizado hacia pasillo esperando encontrar a Sora con alguna mirada fría hacia mi pobre persona.

-Vaya, eres tú, Matt- me reconoció entonces Tai, quien secaba sus cabellos húmedos con su toalla naranja mientras que otra estaba enrollado en la parte inferior de su cuerpo –¿Dónde estabas?

-En casa de Tokumori…- respondí, tajante.

Y es que nada más al verlo no pude evitar sentir una ola de rabia cubrir cada parte de mi cuerpo.

¿Por qué ahora que miraba su cara tenía tantos deseos de estrellar un puño en ella? Estaba consciente que mi amigo no había hecho nada malo, pero demonios, ¡En estos momentos simplemente lo odiaba tener que dirigirle una sola vocal!

-Me imaginé…- soltó, y podía sentir sin problemas como me juzgaba con su mirada –Tranquilo, Sora no está.

-En realidad no…

-Vamos, conmigo no te hagas el indiferente, Yamato- me respondió resignado mientras colgaba la toalla en su hombro, para luego pasarme por un lado y adentrarse a la cocina –Hace una hora se fue a casa de su mamá junto con Mimi… No regresará por unos días.

Mi amigo se puso a buscar algo de comer en las alacenas mientras yo observaba el suelo distraído, con la mente lejos de mi apartamento. En aquel instante pensaba en cuales podrían ser las razones de Sora por querer quedarse en casa de su madre por un tiempo desconocido, ¿Es que acaso no tiene la decencia para verme y así enfrentarme? Ella fue la que terminó la relación, no yo, y por eso me parecía una grandísima inmadurez esta actitud suya. Eso de que Sora era la más madura de todos nosotros ahora me parecía todo lo contrario.

Como que sí tenía razón, ¿No? Todo fue un estúpido error.

-Sinceramente ya no los entiendo- dijo de pronto mi amigo, recostándose contra el mueble de la cocina mientras comía directo desde la caja del cereal –¿Cómo es que pueden discutir por cualquier tontería?

-Tai, mantente fuera de esto.

-No, Matt. Me he mantenido fuera de esto desde el primer momento en que Sora admitió sus sentimientos por ti- noté como la vena de su frente crecía, dejando la caja de cereal bruscamente a un lado -¡No renuncié a Sora para ver como jodes la relación!

-¡YO?!- bufé -¡¿Qué demonios sabes tú de relaciones, Tai?!- le grité enfurecido –Aún sigues teniendo sentimientos por Sora, ¡Y vas y juegas con Mimi a darte los besos!

La expresión de Taichi cambió radicalmente a una llena de indignación, como si lo que hubiese dicho haya sido la cosa más abominable de todas. Me puse a la defensiva cuando se aproximó con rapidez a mí y encaró mi rostro con suficiencia, sin lograr intimidarme en ningún momento.

-Lo que siento por Sora no tiene por qué preocuparte, ya que soy incapaz de llevarlo más lejos- escupió, molesto –Y en cuanto a Mimi, yo no juego con ella porque simplemente no me gusta jugar con las mujeres. Lo que ocurrió ayer fue una tontería de nuestra parte, y tanto ella como yo nos hemos disculpado por eso.

Desvié la mirada, tratando de controlarme.

-Además, ¿Y qué si beso a Mimi?

Pero no pude controlarme, por más que quise no estampar un puño en la quijada de mi compañero y alejarlo unos metros de mí no pude evitar hacerlo. Mis nudillos ardían por el impacto y sentía como la sangre corría por mis venas con real urgencia, sintiendo la adrenalina espabilar mis sentidos. Taichi me miraba desde su lugar con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas y con su mano reposando en el golpe, cual poco a poco se tornaba rojizo. Ambos no nos habíamos esperado esta reacción de mi parte, pues yo tampoco imaginé ser capaz de golpear a Tai sin razón alguna. Pero, demonios, no pude evitarlo… ¡Solo recordar lo que había dicho me dan ganas de seguir golpeándolo!

Se enderezó luego de unos segundos y dejó de ocultar el golpe con su mano, mirándome seriamente con la tensión marcando su cuerpo y ojos. Me preparé para recibir algún ataque como defensa por lo que había hecho, era algo que Tai haría tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, pero nada llegó y en lugar de ello seguía mirándome con aquella frialdad que solo lograba molestarme aún más.

Para ser honesto, era la primera vez que me miraba de aquella forma.

-Vamos a suponer que… El golpe que me acabas de dar no se debe a que estás afectado por la ruptura con Sora…- me dijo con voz fúnebre, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro –Vamos a suponer que, en realidad, me acabas de golpear porque te sentiste afectado por el beso que le di a Mimi, y por el hecho de que nada me detiene volver a intentarlo.

Mis puños se prensaron y sentí el leve crujir de mis dientes al apretar tanto la mandíbula.

-Eso significaría que en estos momentos puedo molerte a golpes, Yamato, porque te has enamorado de la mejor amiga de tu novia…- aguanté la respiración y sentí como si se me pudiera detener el corazón en cualquier segundo -¿O me equivoco?

Mi silencio confirmó sin que yo lo quisiera la conclusión de Tai, quien luego de notar que no estaba en condiciones para hablar caminó hacia el pasillo pasándome por un lado y dándome la espalda. Estaba plantado en mi lugar, sintiendo mi sangre helarse con cada segundo que pasaba. Las palabras del Yagami se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, tratando te romper la gran barrera que había construido para separar la cordura de la locura… barrera que se desplomó ante mí con un sonido seco y con la imposibilidad de volver a construirla.

Escuché a Tai detenerse, aún dándome la espalda, y luego se sintió el eco de su puño impactando contra la pared del pasillo. Al voltear me percaté como sus músculos se contraían por el improvisto golpe.

-Voy a suponer que no tuvimos esta conversación, Yamato. Y espero que tú también.

-Taichi…

-Hazlo por Sora.

Luego siguió su camino, sin más nada que decir, dejándome completamente solo en medio del apartamento y con la mirada fija en el suelo, sintiendo como todo dejaba de tener sentido. Y aquello era porque, por cosas de la vida, no podía negar las palabras de Tai por más que quisiera. No cuando había sido demasiado estúpido como para no darme cuenta antes de lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de mi cabeza y que incluso Tokumori había tenido conocimiento sobre esto mucho antes que yo. Algo de lo que no tenía que haber sabido nunca, algo que hubiese preferido mil veces que no existiera ni en el más extraño sueno.

Estaba enamorado de Mimi Tachikawa, y tal y como una fruta prohibida, no podía permitir estos sentimientos.

-Por Sora…

* * *

**| Mimi |**

-¿Segura que…?

-¡Vamos, Mimi! ¿Desde cuándo eres tú la que cuida de mí?- rió Sora, negando con la cabeza –No te preocupes, estoy en buenas manos.

Observé nuevamente hacia el salón de estar, donde su madre se encontraba sentada en el sofá con sus piernas arropadas por una gruesa frazada y miraba distraída un programa de jardinería en el televisor. Por supuesto que Sora estaba en buenas manos, después de todo la señora Toshiko era una buena madre y sabría estar ahí para su hija, pero con aquel extraño virus y ese desagradable malestar me parecía que sería su hija quien cuidara de ella, aunque bien puede servir eso para distraer a mi amiga y la vez una oportunidad para compartir mejor con su madre.

Era una lástima que el señor Takenouchi tenga que vivir en Tokio por su trabajo, al parecer sí había sido una buena idea venir y hacerle un poco de compañía a Toshiko.

-Además- continuó mientras me acompañaba hasta la puerta –Hoy es lunes, ¿Cierto? Es un buen día para que vayas a la entrevista de empleo.

-Oh, claro- sonreí para luego abrir la puerta –Espero conseguirlo.

-¡Claro que lo lograrás!- me animó sonriente, apretándome la mano cariñosamente para impartir mejor las buenas vibras –Siempre te gustó cocinar dulces, ¿No? Como a tu mamá. Ya sabía yo que eso se hereda, así que tranquila que te irá muy bien.

Mi corazón se encogió con aquella facilidad que tiene mi mejor amiga por hacerme creer en mis virtudes, dándome ánimos para lograr metas que jamás creí poder aspirar en mi vida. Fue durante un paseo junto con Miyako en el que vimos un cartelito con "Se solicita ayudante de cocina" escrito, justo en una repostería muy concurrida en Odaiba y que según mi amiga tenía las mejores tortas del mundo. A pesar de no haber tenido intenciones en aquel entonces por averiguar sobre el empleo no pude sacármelo de la cabeza, y justo ayer se me ocurrió la brillante idea de quizás sí podría solicitar el empleo, no sin antes preguntar por su opinión a Sora y quien estuvo de acuerdo casi al instante.

No estaba haciendo nada, y mientras se me ocurre qué hacer con mi vida y mis estudios, no es una mala idea que dedique mi tiempo en algo productivo y que de verdad me guste. Mi vida como roommate me hizo descubrir por mi gusto a la cocina y supongo que es algo que debería aprovechar, ¿No? Aunque bien, solo será algo temporal.

-Mimi…

Miré a mi amiga curiosa, atenta a su repentino tono de voz triste y bajo. En su mirada volví a denotar aquella melancolía que aún lucha por quedarse y opacar la alegría rutinaria de Sora. No fue difícil para mí darme cuenta que una vez más en su cabeza estaba el enigma amoroso que se había formado en su vida. Ayer, cuando habíamos llegado a casa de su madre, cambió su rostro por una máscara para controlar sus emociones, pero en la noche aquella tristeza despegó una vez más, aturdiéndola, pero yo estuve ahí para consolarla y poner todo mi corazón por hacerle sentir mejor.

-Por favor, ¿Prometes mantener esto en secreto?- miró el suelo dubitativa, abrazándose a sí misma –Lo que te dije ayer… Fue una gran estupidez de mi parte. Estoy confundiendo las cosas pero yo…

-Sora, no te preocupes- intenté sonreírle con calma, pero internamente sabía que mis sonrisas no lograrían transmitir la positividad que necesitaba mi amiga –Nadie tiene porque enterarse de lo que tú sientas. Además…

Mis labios ardieron y mi corazón se comprimió al tener intenciones de decir lo siguiente.

-Estoy segura de que amas realmente a Matt, como él a ti…- desvié la mirada, tratando de controlar aquellas molestas sensaciones –De vez en cuando necesitamos aislarnos un poco para aprender a valorar a las personas. Regresa a casa apenas sientas que todo esté en orden, ¿Sí?

-Oh, Mimi…- las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos pero no alcancé el tiempo para verlas caer cuando en eso Sora se abalanzó a mis brazos, estrechándome con sumo cariño -¡Gracias, gracias! No sé que hubiese hecho sin ti… Desde que te mudaste con nosotros he sido muy feliz.

La presión en mi pecho aumentó y no tuve fuerzas por responder su abrazo.

-Gracias por estar ahí para mí, amiga… Te quiero muchísimo- el sonido de la corneta de un auto nos alertó, separándonos luego para notar entonces el taxi que habíamos pedido para que me alcanzara a casa –Vaya, eso fue rápido…- me miró con la misma sonrisa de antes aunque acompañada por alguna traviesa lagrima en las esquinas de sus ojos –Por favor, avísame como te fue en el trabajo, ¿Está bien?

-¡Por supuesto!- le di un beso en la mejilla para luego bajar los escalones que separaban el suelo del porche –¡Nos vemos!

Corrí unos cuantos metros hasta alcanzar el taxi para luego ingresar en a los asientos traseros, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y dándole las indicaciones al hombre. Al voltear hacia la ventana descubrí a mi amiga aún en el porche, despidiéndose con su mano y con una expresión mucho más relajada que antes. Yo no tardé en despedirme de la misma forma hasta que el hombre arrancó y manejó hasta perderla de vista.

La mano que había usado para despedirme cariñosamente de Sora poco a poco se cerró en un puño, apoyándola en la ventana con desesperanza mientras podía verme a mí misma en el reflejo del vidrio con un rostro sin brillo y sombrío, como si se me hubiesen acabado las razones para sonreír. En un gesto cansado choque suavemente mi frente contra la ventana, ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? Sinceramente, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Cerré los ojos tratando de controlar el escozor que causaban las lágrimas en los mismos, prohibiéndome firmemente llorar. Jamás en mi vida me creí lo suficientemente egoísta como para lamentarme por cosas estúpidas cuando mi mejor amiga sufría… Ni tampoco me creí tan malvada o loca como para pensar en lo que estaba pensando. Era como si se me hubiese zafado un tornillo y no me hubiese dado cuenta. Antes todo funcionaba tan bien, ¡Antes era una buena persona! Pero ahora simplemente soy una maquina obsoleta llena de veneno y locura…

Soy una persona capaz de aliviarse con el despecho de su mejor amiga… Estaba siendo irrazonable y cruel.

Mi celular vibró por un nuevo mensaje. Con cierta sorna lo saqué de mi cartera con intenciones de averiguar quién me había escrito. Sonreí al reconocer el numero de Miyako y su respectivo animo por saber mi paradero y como estaba, pues no habíamos hablado desde que cada quien regresó a su casa luego de la discoteca.

Me mordí los labios, deseando no tener que escribirle mi verdadero estado de ánimo y paradero en este mundo incoherente y egoísta. Pero mis dedos no quisieron obedecerme, y escribí con dolor cada palabra como si su significado quemase lo más puro que había tenido en mi corazón.

"_Tienes razón, Yoli…_

_No sabía que jugar con fuego quemara tanto…"_

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Buenas buenaaaas! Hola gente querida, que tal estuvo su semana? Bueno, la mia estuvo bien, gracias por preguntar xD Primero que nada estoy super contenta de que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y aunque en este no haya habido acción alguna creo que tuvimos un capitulo bastante productivo, no? Finalmente las mascaras se caen y este par de tontos reconocen sus sentimientos del uno por el otro. Anyway, que les ha parecido? Estare ansiosa por conocer sus opiniones!

Pues bien, ya deben de saber que estoy bien lejos de mi casita y que era muy probable que no actualizara en otra semana, pero no pude evitarlo, apenas pude corregir los errores de este cap no lo dude dos veces! Me siento super motivada y todo es gracias a ustedes y sus palabras de aliento! Y adem'as, hoy estoy especialmente feliz, y eso es porque mañana es el dia m'as importante del mundo…

Mi cumpleañoooooos! *.* Ja, déjenme sentirme importante un poquito vale? xD Sabado 11 de agosto it's my bday! Cuiicuicuicui Y tan feliz estoy por ello que quise compartir mi emoción compartiendo un nuevo cap con ustedes, a que no soy cool? :-{D muaja! Espero que se acuerden y me dejen mensajes bonitos q me hagan sentir apapachada, q yo luego los apapacho con capítulos! Y bueno, finalmente puedo decirlo… EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP EMPIEZA EL MIMATO! Es oficial, ya esta escrito, asi que si tengo oportunidad lo publico la semana que viene en el mismo dia y a la misma hora! ;)

YUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *pre-celebrando mi cumple*

Bueno, aquí voy con sus respuestas, que esta vez me tocaron responderlas brevemente porque apenas me da chance de sentarme en la compu! Nos vemos abajito! :D

**LadyMimato:** Fresiaaaaa! Jajaja querida, tus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa! En serio, estos nuevos digielegidos nos salieron con telepatía jajaja fue pura coincidencia lo juro! Fresia! Eres una cochambrosa! No eres la única, yo tambien me siento asi cada vez que hablamos de Matt, es que es tan apetecible xD sobretodo en el siguiente cap ;) uyuyuy! Que super bien que te haya gustado la canción! A mi tambien me mueve el esqueleto y es adictiva! Y bueno, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para escribir el lemon, es la segunda vez que escribo uno y es un dilema, porque me preocupa caer en lo vulgar o demasiado sutil! Y que risaaaaa con eso de que le cantas la canción a los primores de tu clase, chica, no los corrompas todavía! xD jajajaj Gisela querida, no sabes el gusto enorme que me da haber leído todos tus reviews, eres una de las lectoras mas fieles que he tenido y estoy realmente contenta por saber que disfrutas de la historia! Disculpa por toda la tardanza pero te aseguro que siempre estoy pendiente de esta historia y de ustedes, asi que este viernes nos vemos seguro con nuevo cap y con lo prometido! ;) Un kiss enorme y muchísimas gracias por escribir queridaaa! Espero que te haya gustado este cap! :D Nos vemos pronto!

**Guest(Eri-sshi):** ERIIIIPICHIRIII! What happen to youuuu?! Jajaja mira que si yo me caso planeo hacerlo en Isla Esme y con 3 invitados nada m'as, yo, mi novio y el cura jaja y hablando de héroes gladiadores te cuento que mi novio es un caso único, si es por el me protegería de la capa de ozono, pero no puede xD soy un poco patuleca y siempre me meto en problemas, asi que digamos que soy su embolia personal porque siempre anda estresado por mi xD jajaja buuuu yo concuerdo contigo en los celos, pero de repente el esposo de tu profe tiene un trastorno celopata y la tiene traumada xD Tk es Tk, es el personaje mas cuerdo en este fic xD comaaaaai yo no la cochambre a usted asi que mucho cuidao! Jajajajaj Uff amiga si eres contorsionista a la próxima te traigo, aquí todo el mundo es gringo y les pica el culo para hablar spanish u.u Eriiiii gracias por tu super comment dear encantada siempre de tenerte por aquí! No te pierdas y espero que te haya gustado este cap! *.* Un kiiiiiiss y epa epa, devuélveme la vaipedia chora! SEE YA!

**Guest(2):** Maggieee! Por supuesto que te felicito, un cumple una vez al anio después de todo! Que super bien que te haya gustado el cap! y tambien pienso lo mismo, esta difícil elegir entre Tai y Matt… con lo guapetones que son! Un kiss y gracias por tu review! :D Espero que te haya gustado este cap!

**Black Hole Girl:** Jajaja tranquila que te entiendo completamente, que todos los días reviso para bien quien ha escrito! xD Y hey, como es eso que pasado obscuro ah? Ajaaa golosa te tengo pillada! Jajaja tu secreto esta salvo conmigo dont worry xD Shaoran es el amor platónico de todas, es tan divino que me frustra que no exista! U.u Y bueno, te ha respondido la pregunta este cap? xD En Venezuela le llamamos Raton jaja Tranquila que me encanta aprender nuevas palabras! No sabes la alegría que me da tu comentario querida, es un verdadero gusto que estén disfrutando de esta historia! Y animate a escribirla, es genial que quieras poblar el fandom con mas Mimatos! *.* Yo te hago porras yujuuuu! Gracias por tu review dear, encantada de leerte! Un kiss enormeeeee! :D

**DianaLauraHPFan:** jaja no eres insensible chica, solo eres realista, porque el sorato nunca tuvo que haber sido, asi de sencillo! -.- jaja La mejor historia?! Estoy flotando en las nubes ahorita mismo! Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras queridísima! Me alegra mucho que estes disfrutando la historia! :D que te ha parecido este cap? Ya el siguiente nos compensara la espera por el mimato! B-) un besoooo y muchas gracias por dejar un review honey! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! :D

**Mimi Hyuga:** HIIII! Que bueno que te haya gustado el caaaap! *.* Y creeme que hasta a mi se me hubiese olvidado el nombre de tener un Matt cerca xD efectos de su belleza, supongo! Sabes que particularmente este Matt me gusta mucho mas, porque quiero darle humanidad, con virtudes y defectos! Puedo asegurar que muchas de nosotras nos molestaremos con el pero tambien lo amaremos, ya veras con el pasar de los caps a que me refiero! Que te ha parecido las razones de Sora por su ruptura? Interesante no? Tengo cositas planeadas para el Taiora, pero todo a su debido tiempo! Muchas gracias por tu comentario amiga! Me alegra muchísimo conocer sus opiniones por cada cap! Un kiss enorme y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! *.*

**Jossi:** Jossiii queridaaaa! Yo tampoco veo a Sora con Matt, me parece tan insulsa su relación :( Tai y Sora se complementan, y mas aun Mimi y Matt, pero por suerte existimos nosotros los fans de Mimato para demostrarles al mundo esa gran verdad! B-) Juju Finalmente en este cap nuestros protagonistas admitieron sus sentimientos! :D Que te ha parecido el cap? Un kiss enorme y muchas gracias por escribir querida! Nos vemos en el siguiente capituloooo!

**Taioralove:** Exacto, separaditos nos gusta mas, asi de esa forma podamos disfrutar pronto del Mimato y el Taiora, porque vamos, ni Tai ni Sora pueden quedarse solitos! ;) Ya ves que el beso entre el moreno y Mimi fue inocente, pero lo suficiente para explotar celos en Matt y nada mas ni nada menos que en Sora! :O Jaja me divertí un monton planeando este capitulo! xD Un kiss enorme y muchas gracias por escribiiiir! Espero que hayas disfrutado del cap! :D

**Princesa De Rosa:** Yeeeeiiii celebremos celebremos! xD Pienso igual que tu, el sorato no tiene ni chiste pero bueno, para eso estamos los mimatosfans para demostrarlo! B-) Muchas gracias por tu comment dear! *.* Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Un kiiiiiss!

**Valechan92:** Jajaja that was so funny xD I'm really glad that you enjoyed the chapter! Finally the Mimato begins and maybe Taiora! But life is hard, and isn't going to be easy for them! Thanks a lot for your comment and for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kiss! :D

**Anahiihana:** Yupiii que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo! :D Y bueno, concuerdo contigo, terminaron bien tonto, pero ya vez cual fue la verdadera razón de todo no? En cuanto a Tai y a Mimi las cosas no terminaron tan mal, después de todos son buenos amigos y fue un beso inocente! Lo malo es como afecto este hecho a Matt y a Sora, cual fue mi meta desde un principio! Ha respondido tu pregunta este cap? Ya vez que Mimi es de bueno corazón, pero bueno, cuando te enamoras de alguien es un poco difícil actuar cuerdamente! Un kiss gigante y muchas gracias por escribir querida! Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Byeee!

**LaSraDarcy:** Wepaaaa jajajaja pero que fiel querida, que a pesar de lluvias y truenos pudiste leer y comentar! No sabes lo genial que es leer tus reviews! Paoloooo! Jajaja lo recuerdo bien, Rachel toda orgullosa pero por dentro lamentándose xD Supongo que el tema de roommates me hace identificar esta historia con Friends, aunque juro que es coincidencia, efectos por ver tanto esa serie! xD En fin, Matt celoso es delicioso, pero enamorado aun mas! Que te ha parecido este cap? Btw, lo de mover el bote me dio muchiiiiisima risa xD me imagine a las chicas bailando la canción de Madagascar jaja Mushuuuuu amo Mulan, mi comiquita favorita de Disney, como tambien Hercules y Tarzan! *.* Jaja comiquitas poco femeninas no? xD Deja los orgasmos para el cap 10 chica, que lo que se viene es bueno! xD jaja y forever alooooone que risaaa! En serio en serio, fue demasiado forever alone ese momento, pero gafo de matt que anda pendiente de sora en vez del amor de su vida! U.u respondiendo a tu duda pues, este cap ha respondido tu pregunta del taiora? xD espero que si juju! ESE CAP ES LO MAXIMOOO que risa me dio lo de "ella es ninfómana" juaajuajuajua y Charlie asi de "ahhh" caída de la mata xD jajaja eh eh, no adivines todavía lo que ocurriraaa! Jaja lo único que puedo decirte es que las cosas no se pondrán fáciles para estos dos, no no! Jajaajja que risa me dan tus análisis querida, que todas son ciertas por cierto! xD juju has escrito mas que suficiente, muchas gracias por tu super review dear! Increíble que seas lectora de mi historia, eres un encanto! Espero que te haya gustado este cap y recuerda, guarda los orgasmos para el siguiente, que el mimato empieza con un poco de calooool! ;) juajua kiiiiiiiss!

**Natsuki Aiko:** Hello theeere! Jaja tranquila que despistada soy yo, que de paso sufro de síndrome de Dory! xD No se porque siempre hago que Tai y Mimi terminen dándose un beso, pues en Instituto Hokkaido tambien hice lo mismo y no me arrepiento jaja Ya viste en este cap que el beso no fue gran cosa para ambos, después de todo Mimi tiene sentimientos por Matt y Tai por Sora! Y tin tin, acertaste, hubo golpiza en este cap! Estos dos son tan predecibles xD Jersey Shoreeee jajajaja que risa me dio eso! El que mas me agrada es Vinny, al que no soporto es The Situation ._. pero bueno, volviendo al tema, muchas gracias por tu comment dear! Jaja espero que te haya gustado este cap! :D un kiss enorme y gracias por leer!

**Guest(3):** Mimi no sirve para trabajar definitivamente xD aunque ya ves que no ha perdido sus esperanzas en seguir buscando trabajo! Que bien que no te hayas esperado la separación de Matt y Sora! No sabes cuanto ansiaba separarlos ya xD En cuanto al tema de amigos, bueno, aun falta para ello! Ya veras como resultaran las cosas para ambos! Que te ha parecido este cap? Muchas gracias por tu review! :D Encantada de que estes disfrutando la historia, un kiiiiss!

**Lilith:** Querida! Como no he de hacerlo? Mas bien es un gusto que tomes de tu tiempo para escribir en mi historia! Tratare de tomar en cuenta tu peticion en hacer mas largos los caps, pero ya vez, a veces resultan cortos o muy largos, conmigo nunca se sabe xD Mimi es un poco putica, lo admito jaajajaja es que vamos, con tantos papachongos por todos lados? Tai es increíble, me encanta ese personaje, y he disfrutado mucho dándole vida en esta historia! Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta ya vez como resultaron las cosas! Es muy posible que esta historia termine en Taiora, tomando en cuenta los sentimientos entre estos dos, pero ya veremos ya veremos! Aaaaaaaay esa fucking enie -.- estos teclados gringos! Queridisima muchas gracias por escribir! Encantada de responderte! :D Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Bye bye!

**Sakurarika:** Jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo! Que te ha parecido este? Ya estoy ansiosa por que lean el siguiente! :D Un kiss y gracias por leer y escribir querida! Un kiss enorme y espero que hayas disfrutado el cap!

**Minpao:** Muchas graciaaaaaas! Espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap tambien! :D Un kiss y gracias por escribir queridísima! n.n

**CureWhite13:** Matt celoso es una golosina! B-) Jaja y bueno, michi como tal no hubo, pero ya vez porque! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo querida! Kiss kiss y muchas gracias por escribiiiir! *.*

**Lilyangel003:** Yeah they did! *.* I'm glad that you liked the chapter! Do you enjoyed this one? Thanks a lot for your review dear, it's amazing how this story turns out for you! Kiss and have a nice day! :D

**Rolling Girl:** Rollyyy! Jajaja que cosa son tus reviews no? A ver a ver, voy con calma! Estuviste enfermita? Que horror! Espero que te sientas mucho mejor ahora! En cuanto a lo que estas leyendo, cuéntame, que es? Ambas somos lectoras empedernidas, yo ahora estoy leyendo por quinta vez Crepusculo xD fiebrua que soy! Anyway, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap! Los celos son un caso no? Y hablando del cap 10 acabo de terminar de corregirlo, ahora a esperar jujuju :) wooow "The sun goes down, the stars come out…"! Yo ahora ando obsecionada con "Lights", buscala, es buenísima! Y Titanium, por dios, esa canción es irresistible, me da power xD Sabes que estaba preocupada por la reacción de todos con el beso de Tai y Mimi, ya que, bueno, es algo trillado xD pero válgame que me contento el resultado! El amor es tonto, Rolly, y siempre nos ponemos tontas y pendejas por el amor xD claro esta, somos mujeres que se hacen respetar, y ya he mandado a mi novio al cipote varias veces, pero siempre volvemos xD Creo que entiendo a Sora en esta, llega a un punto en que te cansas y ya! El asunto es, volverán o no? Mejor no digo nada :D Mira Rolly loca, tu con tus ocurrencias ya me esta doliendo la barriga de tanto reir! Luego me pasas por face la canción de la planta xD jaja Oh querida, no te preocupes si se te complica escribirme, soy paciente y relax, asi estilo tortuga de Nemo xD asi que dont worry y lee cuando puedas! ROLLYYY! No seas tonta, como podría molestarme contigo?! Chica, si lo que mas necesito son concejos para mejorar, y tomare muy en cuenta el tuyo por supuesto! Supieras que ya me habia daod cuenta de ese errorcillo mio antes, pero aun me cuesta corregirlo! De todos modos estare atenta! No te de pena en opinar querida, estamos en un mundo libre xD jaja gracias por tu comentario queridísima mia! Espero que te haya gustado el cap y disculpa por la tardanza! Un kiss enorme y cuidateeee! PS: Ahora mismo me pongo a buscar quien carajos es Grey xD

**DessiJotaro:** Gracias por tu comment! :D Espero que te haya gustado un cap! Kiss n.n

**Dralamy:** Wepaaa! Jajaja Que genial leer tu review! Es una alegría enorme saber que te haya gustado el cap! Michi fue la primera pareja que ame de Digimon, es inevitable para m'i incluirla de algun modo, aunque ya viste aquí que no fue mucho lo que duro! Jajaja pinche claro que lo conozco, en Venezuela seria algo asi como Coño'emadre xD que grosera! Jaja Mimi suertuda u.u Yeeei que bien que te gusto la canción! Aquí a la orden querida! :D Sabes que la gente me dice que tengo un acento raro, y es que siempre se me pegan expresiones o palabras que ni con cocacola me las despego xD entre ellas wei jaja y heeeey yo tambien imagino lo meeesmoooo! Tengo un humor muy chiflado y siempre le saco a chiste a todo, como buena venezolana que soy jaja droogs? What is that?:O queridisimaaaa que divino que disfrutes la historia! No hay cosa mas gratificante que saber que les gusto el cap! Insisto, no se que sucede que todos dicen que los caps estan cada vez mas cortos xD tenemos que hacer algo al respecto! (longer chapters juajua) disculpa por la tardanzaaaa! Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap! UN KISS ENORMEEEE Y MIL GRACIAAAAAS! Y respondiendo a tu posdata, tienes razón, y supongo q no te lo he dado por tener esa facha de misterio xD pero con mis golondrinas confianzudas no es necesario ser Vai Bond B-) Es Andrea, asi que nais tu mit yu! :D jajaja

**Tefy.1202: **Tefy lindaa! Jajaja este Matt nos salió encantador con los celos no? xD Muchas gracias por tu comment querida! Espero que te haya gustado tambien este cap! :D Un kiss gigante y disculpa la tardanza por responder tu rr! See ya! :D

23 reviews! NADA MAS NI NADA MENOS! Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y disculpen tambien por la tardanza, pero les prometi responder sus reviews y ya estoy manos a la obra para tener listo el cap 10! Por supuesto, cualquier concejo para mejorar esta historia será tomado muy en cuenta! Despues de todo Roommates es posible gracias a ustedes! Y a lo chiflada que estoy por cada ocurrencia xD

Tambien muchas gracias por aquellos que leen! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo tambien! :D

* * *

_Atte._

**Vai**


	10. Perdamonos

**Roommates**

_By: Vainiella_

* * *

Capítulo 10

"**Perdámonos"**

_-El amor es la única fortuna que crece al gastarla-_

* * *

**| Mimi |**

**M**e colgué la cartera en un brazo, ya aliviada de haber terminado un arduo día de trabajo.

-Lo has hecho bien, Tachikawa- me dijo entonces la señora Miyazaki, mi jefa –Ya el trabajo es tuyo.

Quise alegrarme, realmente quise hacerlo, pues venía trabajando de prueba por tres días para esto. Pero en lugar de brincar de la felicidad como había hecho en mi primer trabajo, esta vez solo pude sonreír agradecida y aceptar aliviada el empleo. Por suerte la señora Miyazaki, de robusta contextura y vestimenta pasada de moda, no me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo malo me ocurría, así que simplemente aceptaba mis insulsas sonrisas como algo común en mí.

Me despedí del resto de los empleados, mujeres adultas en su mayoría, quienes al igual que yo recogían sus cosas para irse debido a que ya habíamos cubierto exitosamente nuestro turno de la noche. Por suerte estaba trabajando en la repostería que le había comentado a Sora, pero en lugar de trabajar en la mañana como bien lo haría cualquier chica de mi edad, pedí específicamente cubrir el turno de la noche. De esa forma estoy ocupada en la mañana haciendo cualquier tontería, y durante las tardes hasta la noche tenía la posibilidad de estar en el trabajo.

Lejos de la posibilidad de encontrarme con Yamato.

Me importaba poco si piensa que estoy evitándolo o lo que sea, de todas maneras no le había dado la oportunidad de averiguarlo. Durante las mañanas hasta la tarde trabaja, y a la hora en la que yo llegaba a casa este ya se encontraba dormido o había salido con sus amigos. No había manera de coincidir con él, lo cual era honestamente un alivio.

Hace tres días había descubierto mis sentimientos por Matt, y hace tres días me prometí ocultar con mi vida este patético descubrimiento. Solo Miyako sabía de su existencia, y al igual como el cofre de un peligroso pirata ella guardaría mi secreto por siempre, como bien lo hago yo por los suyos. Quizás confesarle mis sentimientos por el Ishida fue una indirecta petición para que me llevara la contraria, el problema fue que en lugar de decirme "No, Mimi, estás loca", de sus labios solo pude escuchar la única e insólita verdad.

-No puedes seguir negando lo que sientes por Yamato, Mimi- me dijo con voz triste mientras tomaba mi mano. Estábamos sentadas en un café en donde habíamos quedado justo luego de mi entrevista de trabajo –Que lo hayas admitido es algo bueno.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser algo bueno eso, Yoli?!- sollocé, ocultando mi rostro llena de vergüenza, ¡No tenía cara ni para decirlo! –Estoy enamorada de Matt, ¡Del novio de Sora! ¿Es posible que exista algo peor que eso?

-Lo hay.

Suspiró sonoramente, como si le costara conseguir las palabras adecuadas.

-Una cosa es estar enamorada de la fruta prohibida… Y otra cosa es comerla.

-¡Oh, por Kami, Miyako!- solté indignada, negando rápidamente la cabeza tratando de desechar aquella idea -¡Sabes que soy incapaz de eso!

Nos sumimos en un breve silencio al momento en que mi amiga observaba dubitativa el café. Poco a poco controlé mis lagrimas cerciorándome de que nadie haya visto o escuchado nuestra conversación.

-Sí, estoy enamorada de Matt… Pero no pretendo que esto vaya a más lejos- mordí mis labios controlando nuevamente las ganas de llorar. Me sentía tan sucia y avergonzada que no sabía de que otra manera reaccionar –Nadie sabe esto más que tú, Miya-chan.

-Y será así, Mimi. De mis labios no saldrá ni una sola palabra, te lo juro- me miró consternada -¿Pero cómo puedes vivir bajo el mismo techo que él y sentir lo que sientes? No quiero hacerte sentir peor, amiga, pero Sora regresara tarde o temprano y Yamato la recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

-Lo sé…

-De alguna u otra forma vas a sufrir…- correspondí la mirada apenada de mi compañera, y tuve que hacer un intento sobrehumano por controlar las lagrimas, pero créanme, era imposible contenerme. De un segundo a otro termine desplomándome con sollozos sobre la mesa, sintiendo la presencia de Yolei con sus caricias tratando de calmarme pero dando luz verde para desahogarme… -Que admitas lo que sientes por Matt significa que esos sentimientos existen, y cuando algo existe hay una posibilidad de deshacerte de ello.

El problema era que no sabía si era capaz de deshacerme de algo como esto, ¿Cómo olvidar de un segundo a otro semejante enamoramiento como el mío? Pero Miyako tenía razón, claro que la tenia. No tenía razones para mantener estos sentimientos que solo podrían traer dolor y vergüenza, sentimientos que jamás podrían ser correspondidos. Es decir, ¿Cómo Yamato podría sentir lo mismo cuando no hace mucho no me soportaba?

Tonta Mimi, ¡Tonta!

¡Cuánto daría que fuera mi traicionero ex el que moviera mi piso y no el estúpido novio de mi mejor amiga!

Me abracé a mí misma con frio, justo cuando el bus se estacionaba en frente de la parada en donde me encontraba esperando. No dudé en montarme y buscar un poco la calidez en su interior, algo pobre, pero era algo al menos. Tras pagarle al conductor me senté en los últimos puestos para luego contemplar las calles de Odaiba a través de la ventana. Así estuve por quizás unos 10 minutos, y sin darme cuenta ya el bus había llegado a la parada más cercana de la urbanización en donde vivía con mis amigos. Caminé solo una cuadra, en completo silencio y distracción. Miraba el suelo con cada paso que daba y a decir verdad cualquiera podría decir que me había vuelto como una clase de zombie. Caminaba por inercia y como si estuviera en estado automático. Mi rostro era inexpresivo, sin ninguna emoción que mostrar.

Era un gran alivio que Sora no haya regresado aún a casa para notarlo. Según me había dicho en la mañana, cuando fui a visitarla, pensaba quedarse un par de días más. La señora Toshiko aún estaba decaída por la gripe y necesitaba que alguien cuidara de ella hasta que mejore un poco.

_Además, todavía no estoy segura de mis sentimientos, Mimi. No puedo mirar a Yamato cuando aún no sé definir lo que siento por Tai…_ Sus palabras textuales.

Y yo en lugar de apenarme porque mi amiga no pueda regresar aún a casa por ese factor y por el virus de su madre, vengo yo y me contento.

¡Agh, me doy tanto asco!

Vi de lejos mi edificio y no tardé en apurar el paso para llegar más pronto. Traté de dejar atrás el alivio que me causó el recuerdo de las palabras de Sora, que al mismo tiempo venia con un pinchazo de dolor en mi conciencia. Vaya, era como si tuviera un par de personajes sobre los hombros representando el mal y el bien. Mientras que del lado izquierdo me incitaba a alegrarme con la situación de Sora y aprovechar la oportunidad, el del lado derecho me recriminaba, alegando que soy una bestia despreciable por pensar en eso siquiera.

Pero, vamos, ¿Acaso soy alguna clase de masoquista? Si quisiera que Sora regresara eso significa que no me importaría verla a ella y a Matt juntos, ¡¿Cómo se supone que me voy a sentir con eso?! Horrible, sin duda. Luego de ello no podré fingir indiferencia, ni ser una amiga para ambos, en lugar de ello sentiré el maldito gusano de la envidia picándome el corazón mientras me dice con voz seca "Míralos que felices son, Mimi", todo mientras me derrumbo internamente ante la imposibilidad de tener un futuro con Yamato.

Sí, lo certifico, soy una masoquista. Después de todo fui yo quien se enamoró del novio de mi mejor amiga. Y puedo asegurarles que estaba siendo mucho más irracional que Paris cuando se enamoró de su dulce Helena. Claro está, no era tan loca como para permitir que ardiera Troya por ello.

En pocos minutos me encontré ya en el piso 9 del edificio y en frente de mi apartamento, el 9-B. Observé en silencio los números en acero que adornaban la puerta, como si pudiera leer en ellos algún oculto mensaje. Había una pequeña probabilidad que Yamato estuviera dentro, ya que a pesar de haber estado trabajando muchísimo en estos últimos días –según Tai ha estado en varias ruedas de prensa y conciertos- aún así podría encontrarse en casa. Tuve que suspirar para darme ánimos y cruzar los dedos para que no fuera así, por lo que al abrir la puerta y entrar sigilosamente, esperé lo peor. Y lo peor era tener que verle la cara a Matt en este preciso instante.

-¡Uff, no hay moros en la costa!- solté respirando profundo, ¡Vaya! Era una verdadera suerte, en serio. En el perchero donde colgué ahora mi abrigo rosa no había rastro alguno de los chicos, al igual en donde dejamos los zapatos siempre. Gracias a Kami que las cosas estaban a mi favor, pues no había ningún Yamato a la vista que pudiera acelerar mi ritmo cardiaco y volver mis mejillas dos pares de tomates fritos. Imagínense que si de solo escuchar su nombre se me acelera el pulso no quiero imaginar cuando tenga que enfrentarlo por primera vez luego de haber admitido mis sentimientos por él.

Repentinamente sentí el frio calar mis huesos… Ya estábamos en noviembre, por lo tanto en invierno, y a pesar de tener la calefacción encendida solo un baño de agua caliente y un buen té de manzanilla podrán eliminar cualquier rastro de frialdad en mi cuerpo. Aquella idea me hizo sentir mejor. Quizás, de esa forma, podría olvidarme por un par de horas de todos mis problemas, cuales últimamente no hacían otra cosa más que complicarme la vida.

* * *

**| Yamato |**

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, suspirando sonoramente.

Que día de mierda, en serio. Que haya estado en mil entrevistas desde la mañana hasta la tarde no parecía ser suficiente para Hanasaka Records. Claro que no. También pretendían que diera un concierto esta misma noche en Tokio, pero válgame, sería el tercer concierto que daríamos en esta semana y para ser honesto estaba muerto. Era una verdadera suerte que lo hayan cancelado a última hora por el frio, pues era al aire libre, y como bien habían dicho en el programa de clima era muy probable que mañana nevara. Supongo que la idea de arriesgar los equipos de sonido y otras cosas por una imprevista ventisca les ayudó a recapacitar… Y eso estaba muy bien, porque de verdad quería estar tranquilo esta noche en mi casa.

Colgué mi abrigo en el perchero y fue entonces que noté dos cosas; primero, no estaba el abrigo de Sora, y a diferencia de antes esta vez no me sorprendió no encontrarlo. Es decir, lleva sin responder mis llamadas y sin aparecer en el apartamento por días. Ya llegué al punto en que encontrar o no su abrigo sería algo indiferente para mí… El hecho de hacer como si no existiera había sido un golpe bajo, y la verdad era difícil reaccionar de otra manera.

Y la segunda cosa que noté fue que, ahí junto al mío, estaba colgado el abrigo rosa de Tachikawa.

No pude controlar el hormigueo que embargó mi estomago al percatarme de este pequeño pero gran detalle. Ustedes dirán, vaya, ese abrigo siempre se ha colgado ahí antes y nunca me importó. Pero antes yo no había conocido realmente a Mimi y, por supuesto, antes no estaba enamorado de ella.

Contuve las ganas de emocionarme por saberla en casa, y en lugar de buscarla con la mirada simplemente me saqué los zapatos y los dejé junto a los de ella. Sabía que no se encontraba en la sala ni en la cocina, como bien pude ver, pero fue algo automático para mí dirigir al mirada hacia al pasillo por si acaso lograba ver su figura cruzándolo o alguna sonrisa recibiendo mi llegada.

Demonios, quería verla.

Pero entonces mi celular empezó a sonar, distrayéndome. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo un poco curioso y al leer el remitente solo pude sentirme aún más curioso todavía… Igual tardé un poco en contestar.

-¿Tai…?- reconocí, frunciendo el ceño.

_-Eh, Matt… ¿Estás en casa?-_ dijo entonces. Era palpable todavía cierta tensión entre ambos, pues desde aquella discusión que tuvimos no habíamos vuelto hablar con la misma normalidad de antes.

-Sí, acabo de llegar… ¿Dónde estás tú?

_-Para eso te llamaba… Estoy en casa de un amigo de la uni, que tenemos un trabajo para mañana y seguiremos de largo hoy para terminarlo- _me explicó un poco incomodo _–Era para avisarte._

-Vale, tranquilo. Suerte.

_-Gracias._

Estuve a punto de colgarle justo cuando volví a escuchar la voz de Tai.

_-Oye, Matt- _pareció dudar por decirme lo siguiente. Me lo podía imaginar incluso rascándose la nuca con gesto nervioso_ –Acaso… ¿Sora ya volvió?_

Vaya, así que él tampoco sabía nada de ella. Aquello me molestó, ¿Era tan inmadura como para ni siquiera hablar con su mejor amigo? ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Era obvio que esta noche tampoco vendría, mucho menos con el frio mortal que hacía afuera. Pero, vamos, no puede costarle mucho hacerme una llamada o a su querido mejor amigo para avisarnos que todo estaba bien. Nada le costaba responder mis llamadas para decirme qué rayos ocurrirá con lo nuestro… Esta estúpida era hielo solo estaba logrando cabrearme con ella. Antes de ser novios éramos mejores amigos, vivimos bajo el mismo techo y nos conocemos desde niños, ¡Nada le cuesta llamarme para mandarme a la mierda de una puta vez y así no tenerme esperando!

-No- respondí cortante.

_-Vaya… Y supongo que tampoco han hablado, ¿No?_

-Taichi, ¿Te parece que lo hemos hecho- le respondí con toda la antipatía que pude, caminando a la cocina –No ha respondido ni un solo mensaje o llamada que le he hecho, y para serte franco estoy harto de buscarla.

_-Tampoco es que la busques mucho, Matt…-_ apreté el teléfono al escuchar aquellas palabras, comprendiendo qué insinuaba con ello. Sinceramente, ¿Qué esperaba de mí? ¿Qué me aparezca de rodillas en casa de la madre de Sora rogando por el regreso de su hija? Por supuesto que sé donde está, y por supuesto que sé que está allá por nuestra ruptura. Pero al igual como sé esas cosas también me enteré de otra; Sora no quiere que la busque, o explíquenme, ¿Por qué otra razón me evita al máximo? _–Sabes muy bien que nada te detiene ir a buscarla, ¿Por qué rayos no vas por ella entonces?_

-Porque no merece la pena ir por alguien que no te espera, Tai. Y no perderé más mi tiempo en esto.

Tras esto colgué la llamada, lanzando el celular sobre el tope del mueble para luego salir de la cocina frustrado. Maldito el día en que quise tener una relación con Sora… ¡Te aplaudo, Takenouchi! ¡Tuviste toda la razón! Lo nuestro fue un estúpido y patético error.

Amotinado caminé por el pasillo en dirección a mi cuarto, abriendo la puerta con brusquedad como si las manos me picaran por golpear algo. Di varias vueltas dentro, tratando de calmarme, pero toda esta situación me parecía un jodido dolor de cabeza que solo el que ingenió la bomba atómica podría entenderlo. ¡Era como si pudieran explotarme las neuronas en cualquier momento!

No sé que me conllevó a salir de la habitación, quizás en un intento de seguir en movimiento para no romper nada gracias a mi ataque de rabia. Pero tal fue mi sorpresa al salir al pasillo cuando escuché la puerta del baño siendo abierta, y tras esto, a menos de dos metros de mí, una Mimi recién bañada se asomaba cuidadosamente en el pasillo primero hacia la entrada y luego hacia mi dirección. Dio un pequeño brinquito al notar mi presencia, aferrándose aún más a la toalla que ocultaba su desnudez. Era como si hubiese visto un fantasma a juzgar por aquella repentina palidez en su rostro… Pero el susto no pareció durar mucho, pues en menos de un segundo descubrí con fascinación como dos sonrojos se formaban en sus mejillas, en compañía con un inusual brillo en su mirada.

-M-Matt…

Mierda, realmente estaba enamorado de ella.

Escuchar mi nombre de sus labios hizo que el hormigueo revolviera mi estomago, solo que esta vez vino con todas las intenciones de hacerme jadear en un susurro por la poderosa sensación que me causaba escuchar su voz… Ya, basta, era imposible negarme a estos sentimientos, Mimi me tenía a sus pies y era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta de ello. Quizás era mejor así, por supuesto, que sea ignorante de lo que podría causarme solo por escuchar su voz, pero era frustrante, ¡Asquerosamente frustrante! Ante mí estaba Mimi Tachikawa, la mujer de mis sueños, y quien no hace mucho había sido de mis pesadillas, ¡Que giros toma la vida!

De repente caí en cuenta algo, logrando que un incomodo calor se adueñara de mis mejillas como también de todo mi cuerpo. Además de tenerla a pocos pasos de distancia, encima estaba en paños menores, ¡Desnuda y sola, además! Esto era como ofrecerle una deliciosa cena a un mendigo al otro lado de un vidrio, siendo una barrera peligrosamente imposible de atravesar. Sentía como se me secaba la boca con solo contemplar disimuladamente sus hermosas y torneadas piernas hasta la parte ocultada bajo aquella toalla. Y juro que bien podría seguir viendo de esta forma tan descarada a Mimi si no fuera por su mirada. Al contemplar otra vez su rostro me hizo notar su expresión asustada tal y como un venado a punto de ser cazado.

_Anda, cazador… Esta sola, aprovecha._

¡Cállate, voz insensata de mi consciencia!

-N-No sabía que…que estabas aquí- miró hacia la entrada, denotando mis pertenencias en el perchero. Quizás creía que aparecí como por arte de magia –¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace…Pocos minutos- dije aclarando un poco la voz, tratando de no sonar nervioso –Se canceló el concierto de esta noche.

-Vaya…

Pero entonces pareció recordar un detalle, mirando a su alrededor curiosa.

-¿Y Tai?

-Me acaba de llamar- dije desviando la mirada al suelo para no centrarla en sus húmedos cabellos que llegaban a la altura de su vientre –Se quedará en casa de un amigo de la universidad para hacer un trabajo.

-Oh…

Nos quedamos en silencio, plantados en nuestros lugares sin mover un solo centímetro. No pude controlar las ganas de volverla a ver y detallarla, detallarla como antes no lo había hecho. Cielos, Mimi era realmente bonita. Me refiero, es una chica bastante atractiva y sensual, pero con el sonrojo pintando sus mejillas y con aquella timidez la hacía ver realmente bonita. Pero nuevamente tuve que regañarme internamente por estos pensamientos, los cuales estaban totalmente fuera de lugar. ¡Era Mimi, por Kami! Era imposible, improbable, indiscutible. No había ni una sola posibilidad de que lo nuestro funcionara, y mucho más todavía con Sora en el medio.

Vamos, esto tiene que ser alguna clase de un tonto enamoramiento pasajero, ¿Cierto? Puedo controlarme.

-Ehm…- pareció dudosa, logrando que el flujo sanguino se me acelerara al ver como se mordía los labios y apretaba aún más la toalla rosa a su cuerpo –Yo…- suspiró, y la facha de niña tímida y con dudas quedó al olvido, pues entonces Mimi me miró con ojos decididos, mucho más segura que antes –Sora me pidió que te dijera que está en casa de su madre. Ella… Ella regresará cuando sea el momento indicado.

Pero, claro, la vida a veces era como un columpio, ¿Saben? Cuando por un momento estas disfrutando del aire contra tu rostro y el gusto por sentir como vuelas al mecerte, llega el momento en que tienes que poner los pies en la tierra y volver a la realidad.

El problema es que no quería volver a la realidad todavía…

* * *

**| Mimi |**

Tuve que morderme la lengua entonces, nerviosa, pues la expresión que se le había dibujado a Yamato en su rostro luego de lo que le dije no era nada tranquila o serena. En realidad, fue como si hubiese dicho alguna clase de una abominable ofensa, y en su mente estuviera estudiando cuidadosamente todo tipo de planes para arrancarme la cabeza y despellejar mi cuerpo sin que nadie se entere.

¡Ay, había olvidado lo nerviosa que me ponía su intimidante mirada!

Él no dijo nada por los siguientes segundos, lo cual fue una real tortura pues esperaba al menos un "Ok, gracias por tu mensaje" o lo que sea. No sé, ¡Algo que pudiera compensar el ardor que me ocasionó nombrar al chico que me gusta el nombre de su ex! Pero simplemente se quedó en silencio, mirándome fijamente con aquellos imperturbables ojos azules que cambiaban de tonos según su estado de ánimo. Y en este instante, a diferencia del azul marino cuando se enfadaba o el azul cristal cuando sonreía, el color de sus ojos tenían cierto matiz purpura, ¡Lo cual era mucho más intimidante que el profundo azul marino, señores!

Pero entonces lo escuché suspirar, como si tratara de calmarse. Luego volvió a fijar su mirada en mí, hipnotizándome.

-Para serte honesto, Mimi…- me dijo con voz ronca, suave, casi como una caricia –En estos momentos no me importa Sora ni nada que tenga que ver con ella.

_En estos momentos no me importa Sora ni nada que tenga que ver con ella._

¿Qué?

Fue imposible detener la indignación que sentí al escuchar aquello. Vaya, ¿Con que no le importa? ¡No le importa! Mi amiga sufriendo por él y aislándose de los que más quiere para no tener que hacer sufrir a nadie y viene este idiota y suelta que no le importa Sora, ¿Es que tiene problemas o qué?

¡Nadie puede dejar de importarle la persona que ama de una semana a otra! Aunque de acuerdo, puede que suene un poco contradictorio sabiendo que antes había querido que Sora no volviera con Matt, pero vamos, estoy sacrificando mis sentimientos por verlos felices, y que Yamato desprecie el esfuerzo de Sora no me gustó nada nadita.

Él pareció percatarse de mi imprevisto mal humor, y es que no me esforcé mucho por disimularlo tampoco.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no te importa?

Yamato se mostró confundido al principio con la pregunta, pero aquello no detuvo su respuesta.

-Que estoy harto de esperar por algo que no tenemos- respondió decidido, mirándome fijamente –Ella misma lo dijo, lo nuestro fue un error. Es una estupidez tratar de solucionar algo que nunca tuvo que haber sido.

-¡Eso es mentira!

Vi como la sorpresa cambiaba por completo la expresión de su rostro, abriendo de par en par sus hermosos ojos azules cuales seguían fijos en mí. Me había molestado tanto aquella excusa que no pude controlar mi tono de voz ni mucho menos la indignación en la misma. Me parecía terriblemente insólito como es que Yamato pueda pensar de esa forma de Sora, habiendo estado juntos por tantos meses, conociéndose, amándose, ¡El amor nunca es un error! ¡En serio no podía estar pensando en eso!

-¡Ella no quiso decir eso!- insistí, sintiendo como se me iba el alma con cada palabra -¡Ella realmente te ama y jamás consideraría lo vuestro como un error! ¡Tú has sido y eres su mayor felicidad, Yamato!- y las ganas de llorar me embistieron como una roca contra el suelo –Y… Y sé que tú también la amas tanto como ella a ti… Por eso… No digas esas cosas.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decir eso?- me escupió entonces, aproximándose a mí con un paso y enfatizando sus palabras con la fría y dura mirada que me dedicaba -¿Qué puedes saber tú lo que siente Sora o lo que puedo sentir yo?

-¡P-Porque…!

-¿Quién demonios te crees para hablar de mis sentimientos?- una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en sus labios, acercándose otro paso más a mí -¿Mi amiga?

Aguanté la respiración y las insoportables ganas de llorar al escuchar aquello. Me quedé helada desde mi lugar, sin poder entender el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. Ahora que me daba cuenta, ya no estaba discutiendo con el usual Matt que se mete conmigo siempre o que no me soporta, ni mucho menos con el que me había cuidado tanto semanas atrás. Ante mí estaba un joven adulto lleno de sarcasmo y veneno que estaba partiéndome en mil pedazos con cada palabra llena de odio. Sus ojos profundamente azules y aquella sonrisa sarcástica estaban destruyendo mis ilusiones en menos de un segundo. ¿Por qué me hablaba así? ¿Por qué me miraba con tanto odio?

Sentí como las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos por la desagradable sensación de rechazo por su parte, cuando minutos antes había llorado tanto durante la ducha por lo enamorada estoy de él.

-No eres mi amiga, Mimi.

Las primeras lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas.

-¿Q-Qué…?- vacilé, ¿Había escuchado correctamente? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, ¿Después de todo lo que hemos hecho? -¿Por qué dices eso…?

-Porque no te veo como una amiga- escupió entonces, haciendo que el corazón se me frenara con un sonido seco y nauseabundo –Ni quiero que lo seas.

-Eres…- gimoteé, tratando de controlarme -¡Eres despreciable!- le grité, herida -¡VETE AL INFIERNO!

Intenté alejarme de él cuanto antes para no humillarme ante su desprecio y ocultarme en la soledad de mi habitación por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pero al momento de pasar a su lado sentí como su mano tomó bruscamente de mi brazo, haciéndome soltar un chillido del susto y sintiendo como me jalaba hacia él para luego estrellar mi espalda contra la pared.

Su cuerpo se había transformado en una cárcel, acorralándome sin darme escape.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?!- grité, sin parar de llorar -¡S-Suéltame!

-Dime, ¿Te gusta jugar al Cupido, Mimi?- intenté zafarme de su agarre, gimiendo de dolor por la presión que ejercían sus manos sobre mis brazos. En mi desespero por escapar ignoraba por completo la remota cercanía entre su cuerpo y el mío -¿Es que acaso te gusta meterte en lo que no te incumbe siempre?

-¡Claro que me incumbe!- le grité, enfrentándolo -¡Sora es mi mejor amiga! ¡Y tú…!

-¿Y yo, qué?- me mordí inmediatamente los labios -¿Soy el ex novio de tu mejor amiga? ¡Oh, claro, ¿Tu amiguito?!

-¡Basta!

-Vamos, dime, ¿Qué es lo que soy para ti?

-¡N-No sigas!- sollocé cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-A veces…- guardó silencio, poco a poco suavizando la presión de sus manos sobre mis brazos –Eres tan ilusa.

Lo miré confundida, sintiendo como las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápido al momento de darme cuenta como nuestras narices estaban a un solo centímetro de rosarse, con nuestros labios tan cercanos del uno al otro. Podía sentir hasta su aliento chocar contra mi rostro, logrando que el pulso se me acelerara nada más al saber lo poco que me faltaba para acortar la distancia y probar sus labios, por los que tanto he llorado en estos últimos días…

Entonces Matt desvió la mirada, apretando la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas. Quise acariciar su rostro para calmar aquella reacción de su parte por temor a que se hiciera daño, pero me contuve. Sea lo que sea que lo haya perturbado en este preciso momento no me incumbe. Él mismo lo ha dicho, no somos amigos… Ya nada tenía que hacer yo allí.

-Entiendo…- dije en un susurro, controlando mi voz para que no se quebrara –Disculpa por haber sido tan ilusa, Yamato. Yo… Te prometo que me alejaré de…

Pero mis palabras quedaron en el aire, pues justo antes de que finalizara aquella dolorosa promesa sentí como algo cálido y embriagador envolvía mis labios en un dichoso beso.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al detallar como Matt había acortado la distancia entre nuestros labios para sellarlos en lo que por tantas horas había deseado con dolor. Estaba anonada, inmóvil, incluso mi boca no respondía ante este enigmático estimulo por más que quise responder con la misma euforia el beso. Sus manos eran una cárcel imposible de evadir, y mi cuerpo era lo suficientemente traicionero como para no reaccionar, sintiéndome repentinamente como una muñeca de trapo esclava de su dueño, pero no era una estúpida muñeca, sino una humana de carne y hueso. Cerré los ojos lentamente al darme cuenta lo irrevocablemente enamorada que estaba. Era esclava de estos sentimientos por Matt, y este beso sirvió para darme cuenta de ello, y de lo difícil que sería ahora ignorar cuanto lo amaba.

Poco a poco se fue separando de mí, culminando lastimosamente una de las cosas que más me han gustado de la vida. Mi estomago seguía ardiendo por tanta emoción y por tantas mariposas que revolotearon en su interior, y casi puedo aseguro que mi corazón saldría disparado de mi pecho ante lo efusivo de su palpitar. Abrí los ojos aún embriagada por el sabor de sus labios y el aroma varonil de su piel.

-No quiero que seas mi amiga porque…- dijo entonces ronco, con la mirada fija en mis ojos –Ya no puedo verte como una.

Y finalmente comprendí. Matt no quiere que sea su amiga… Pero no porque no me soportara, como bien creí antes del beso, sino porque me veía como algo más que eso… Y eso significa que…

-¡Oh, cielos!

Jadeé de la sorpresa y tuve que apoyarme contra la pared para no caer al sentir mis piernas como gelatina.

-¿Qué…Qué estás diciendo?- gemí, desconcertada –Matt, tú… ¡Tú estas con Sora!

-¿Te parece que lo estoy?- respondió enarcando una cena, casi sacándome babas con aquella estúpida expresión seductora.

-¡Pero estarán juntos! ¡La amas!

-¡Maldita sea, Mimi! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada de ella!- siseó entre dientes -¿Crees que si realmente la amara te habría besado?

Miré el suelo, demasiado nerviosa como para seguir correspondiendo su intensa mirada.

-Basta...- lamí mis labios sintiendo como me quemaban al querer decir la siguiente estupidez que iba totalmente en contra de mis deseos –No podemos… Esto está mal.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a acercar su rostro al mío, aprisionándome -¿Qué está mal?

-Sora…- respondí con un hilo de voz.

-Olvídate de Sora por un momento, Mimi…- finalmente su nariz rozó la mía en una exquisita caricia, obligándome a cerrar los ojos para centrarme en el placer que me causaba esta y el eco de sus palabras que aún se repetían en mi cabeza –Olvídate de todo por un momento y dime que me aleje.

-Matt…

-Dime que no intente besarte de nuevo, y te juro que no lo haré.

Sus manos abandonaron la cárcel que ejercían sobre mis brazos, y poco a poco recorrieron mi cuerpo con la misma sensual y electrizante caricia que me causaba el roce de su rostro con el mío. Debo estar soñando… Debo estarlo porque esto era imposible, es decir, ¿Matt quería besarme? ¿A mí? ¡Luego de tanto que traté controlarme por estos sentimientos! Era insólito que fuera correspondida, era casi como un sueño, y disimuladamente tuve que pellizcarme esperando despertar, pero indudablemente, esto realmente estaba pasando. ¡Matt quería besarme!

Una de sus manos se escabulló en mis cabellos para tomar con delicada posesividad mi nuca, mientras que la otra danzaba desde mi cintura hasta mi muslo con una lentitud desesperante, era una sensación tan placentera que me hicieron gemir del puro gusto.

Un ronco ronroneo salió de la garganta de Matt, confirmándome que no era la única que sentía lo mismo.

-Dime que no te haga el amor en este mismo instante, Mimi… Y me alejaré para siempre.

-Por favor…- musité en un susurro, sintiendo como se detenía en sus acaricias por un corto segundo, expectante.

Abrí los ojos entonces, y lo miré con el deseo correr por mis venas.

-Por favor… No te detengas.

Y tras esto me sumí en un completo frenesí del más puro placer.

* * *

**| Yamato |**

La tomé en mis brazos haciendo que sus piernas se amarraran en mi cintura sin parar ni un segundo de besarla y aferrarla a mi cuerpo con deseo. Aún la tenia acorralada contra la pared pero la única diferencia de antes era que nuestros labios estaban unidos en una embriagadora entrega de placer. Sentir la suavidad de sus labios carnosos y su lengua explorar liberadamente dentro de mi boca me estaba desquiciando, ni en el más increíble de los sueños pude haberla saboreado de esta forma, besándola como si el alma se me fuera en ello. A diferencia del beso anterior, este me demostraba que no era el único loco en tener estos sentimientos, ¿Cómo poder controlarme ahora, que Mimi sentía exactamente el mismo deseo? El hecho de saberla desnuda en mis brazos disparaba mis sentidos, terminando por hacerme perder la poca cordura que me quedaba, y cual consideraba que no volvería luego de esto.

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Sabía muy en el fondo que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, muy mal, pero es como si estuviera varado en el desierto del Sahara sediento y acalorado y me ofrecieran el mismo oasis pero sin poder tocarlo, ¿Cómo pretenden que controle mis instintos supervivencia de esa forma? Sentía que si no besaba a Mimi en este preciso instante moriría, todo mi cuerpo la anhelaba profundamente. La necesitaba. Y saber que el sentimiento es mutuo hacía de este acto insensato la cosa más deliciosa del mundo.

Sus manos se colaron entre mis cabellos y su cuerpo se pegó aún más al mío pidiéndome más, y yo no podía negarle lo que tanto deseaba ofrecerle. Terminé por alejarme de la pared aferrándome aún más a ella para no dejarla caer sin parar en mi papel de besarla y escuchar sus gemidos con cada beso. Mis pasos me guiaron por si solos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, ya abierta, y tras caminar torpemente por las sensaciones que causaban los besos de Mimi en mí pudimos llegar a la cama, apoyando mi rodilla en el borde para poco a poco dejar caer el cuerpo de Tachikawa sobre las sabanas conmigo sobre ella.

Seguí besándola, y ella aprovechó la comodidad de mi cama para ir más allá con sus caricias. Yo tampoco desaproveché la mía por explorar su cuerpo, por sentirla mejor que antes, así que permitiéndome la dicha por abandonar sus labios por algo mejor, empecé a recorrer su barbilla, mejillas… Ella estiró su cabeza para darme más facilidad en mis besos. Saboreé desde su cuello hasta sus hombros desnudos un poco mareado por el perfume de rosas que desprendía su piel, era un aroma tan embriagante que la tendría grabada en mí por el resto de mi vida. Jamás me imaginé que Mimi Tachikawa podría oler tan bien, saber tan bien…

Ella gimió de placer cuando mi lengua empezó a bajar más, alcanzando el nacimiento de sus senos y cuales por cierto aún estaban ocultos por la toalla. Me detuve expectante para mirarla y saber su reacción al respecto, pero ella me miraba con sus brillantes ojos color caramelo con el deseo saliendo de sus labios en tentadores jadeos.

-Solo por esta noche…- me dijo entonces, sonriendo dulcemente.

Al menos por esta noche…

_Touch me I'm cold, unable to control  
Touch me I'm golden and wild as the wind blows  
_

_And tumbling tumbling, don't go fascination_

_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost_

Delicadamente me deshice de la toalla para desnudar por completo el cuerpo de Mimi, presentándose ante mis ojos la más pura y delirante belleza que había visto en mi vida. Su desnudez se había transformado en mi perdición y tener la dicha de contemplarla sin escrúpulos solo logró volverme más loco. Su piel era suave, casi como de porcelana, y su figura era de ensueño… Ya me había quitado el aliento en otras oportunidades pero, mierda… Era perfecta, hermosa. Las curvas de su cuerpo me seducían en silencio. Me acerqué una vez más a su piel, besándola con suavidad y ternura. Besé la desnudez entre sus senos, sintiendo como respiraba profundamente extasiada por mis caricias. No podía evitar saborear su deliciosa piel, aún con aquella esencia de rosas.

Contemplé con devoción las dos magnificas montañas que perfeccionaban su cuerpo, transformándose en un paisaje imposible de ignorar. Su piel era más clara en el área de sus senos, y dos preciosas auroras color rosadas adornaban sus puntas… Se me hizo agua la boca de solo imaginar aquellas perfecciones en mis labios.

Pero en eso sus manos ocultaron aquella parte de su cuerpo, haciéndome notar su timidez.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté en un susurro, aunque luego tuve que aclarar mi garganta al sonar tan ronco. El deseo estaba adueñándose de mi voz.

-N-No son tan grandes…

Y claro, entonces comprendí el significado de sus palabras. Así que Tachikawa también tenía sus inseguridades, ¿No?

Hice a un lado sus brazos despejando una vez más el área de sus pechos, y sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos me acerqué lentamente a uno de ellos, alcanzando el pezón con mis labios y saboreándolo en círculos con mi lengua. Ella se arqueó soltando un exquisito gemido que era música para mí, viéndola disfrutar sin detenerme en mi cometido. Con una mano me dediqué a acariciar el otro pecho brindándole todo el placer posible, deleitándome con sus expresiones de gozo mientras continuaba lamiendo la cumbre de su seno.

_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost_

-Para… ¡Oh…!

Divertido me alejé poco a poco, y ella me miró entonces, jadeando.

-Pues, a mí me encantan.

_Let me come closer, I'm not your shadow  
With our eyes shielding from the oncoming counts_

_It's not hard for us to say what we should not_

Sus manos alcanzaron mi rostro para jalarme a sus labios con desespero, volviéndonos a besar con el mismo frenesí que el de antes y siendo completamente correspondido. Sentí como Mimi me despojaba de mi camisa y pantalón al momento en que yo la ayudaba torpemente, más preocupado por besar ahora su cuello y acariciar sus pechos con mis manos. No sé en que momento terminé entre las piernas de ella sin nada que me vistiera o que no igualara nuestra mutua desnudez, pero solo seguí besándola, esta vez dedicándome a explorar otras partes de su cuerpo. Sus largas piernas se enredaron con las mías, apegándome aún más a ella, deseosa.

Pero quería ir con calma, disfrutarla al máximo.

-¡Oh, cielos!- gimió justo cuando mi mano llegó hasta su intimidad. Me miró brevemente con sus ojos fuera de sus orbitas, incrédula por mis intenciones. Yo quizás también estaba un poco sorprendido con mi osadía, pero no podía controlarme, ni resistirme. Deseaba con toda mi alma a Tachikawa y quería demostrárselo a toda costa, así que aprovechando su pura entrega empecé a tocar suavemente aquella parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo entonces su humedad y viendo como reaccionaba ante el continuo roce de mis dedos con su interior. No pude controlar un gruñido lleno de deseo al comprobar lo lista que estaba para mí.

Sus uñas se enterraron en mi espalda dándome a entender lo mucho que estaba disfrutando esto. Sabía en donde tocarla y qué hacer para darle placer, pero ella también parecía tener aquel conocimiento, pues por donde pasaban sus manos sentía que se me erizaba la piel. Todo mi cuerpo respondía ante sus caricias, por sus besos y sus gemidos. La deseaba tanto, ¡Tanto! Besaba y mordía suavemente su hombro y cuello cada vez que mi sexo mandaba cortos circuitos por todo mi cuerpo pidiendo por más, pero quería ir con calma, quería prepararla para mí y para la mejor noche de mi vida. Aunque solo fuera por esta noche…

_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost  
_

_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost_

La escuché jadear junto con palabras que me rogaban detenerte pero sabía que en el fondo ella quería más. Sospechaba que estaba cerca del clímax, o al menos eso me parecía con su respiración acelerada y como respondía deseosa a mis estímulos, y me moría de ganas por no detenerme y seguir dándole placer, haciéndole sentir una infinidad de exquisitas sensaciones. Pero yo tampoco estaba resistiendo ante el deseo de hacerla mía de una vez por todas y unir nuestros cuerpos con un delirante vaivén, y Mimi también pareció darse cuenta de ello. Sus manos entonces me envolvieron con suavidad en una deliciosa acaricia y me abrazó, dándome un corto beso en el cuello.

-Por favor…- dijo con su melodiosa voz, dándome otro electrizante beso en mi piel –Hazme tuya, Matt.

Vamos, no pensarán que alargaría esta tortura luego de escuchar eso, ¿No?

_Touch me I'm cold, unable to control  
Touch me I'm golden and wild as the wind blows_

_And tumbling tumbling, don't go fascination  
_

_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost_

Sin parar de besarla estiré mi mano hacia la mesa de noche, abriendo con la misma estúpida torpeza de los nervios la segunda gaveta para luego hurgar dentro de ella. Ya me estaba frustrando al no conseguir lo que estaba buscando cuando en eso sentí la peculiar cajita en mi mano. Casi grito victorioso al reconocer el envoltorio de lo que realmente necesitaba, aunque el alivio no duró mucho pues tuve que alejarme de mi perdición para poder hacer la siguiente parte. Mimi rió traviesa cuando me separé de ella con un gruñido.

Tras terminar de ponerme aquel fastidioso pero necesario plástico no tardé en volver a mi posición inicial y ubicarme entre las piernas de la castaña. Ella me miraba con ojos brillantes y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ver aquel dulce y hermoso rostro refrenó mi salvaje deseo por un momento, y aunque no lo crean me puse muchísimo más nervioso que antes. Tanto que empecé a temblar un poco siendo descubierto por Tachikawa.

-¿Tienes frio?- me preguntó extrañada, agarrando una parte de la sabana para luego arroparnos. Yo negué con la cabeza -¿Por qué tiemblas entonces?

-Aunque te parezca tonto... Estoy un poco nervioso…- le dije desviando la mirada.

¿Poco? ¡Tonto y además mentiroso!

Ella sonrió entonces, haciéndome sentir aún más idiota.

-No me parece tonto- me dijo acariciando mi rostro, observándome con sus preciosos ojos color caramelo –En realidad, me parece tierno- estuve a punto de quejarme cuando en eso eliminó la distancia entre nuestros labios y me besó con el mismo anhelo que el de antes, aferrándose a mi cuerpo con sus piernas una vez más y logrando que el pulso se me disparara con el más mínimo roce. Bah, tierno o no, el momento había llegado y ya nada podría detenerme. Así que terminé por acomodarme bien sobre su cuerpo para luego mirarla fijamente a los ojos, acoplando nuestras intimidades para que con un solo movimiento podamos unirnos deliciosamente –Por favor… Ámame…

Y finalmente me embestí con suavidad dentro de ella, sintiendo como se arqueaba del puro placer al mismo tiempo en que yo enterraba mis dedos en las sabanas.

_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost_

_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost  
_

La sensación de hallarme dentro de ella y corresponder su completa entrega despertó en mí un incontrolable deseo por poseerla y amarla en todo sentido. Suspiré ronco al salir y entrar en su cuerpo de nuevo, poco a poco adaptándome a este nuevo acoplamiento, cual lejos de desconcertarme era como si hubiéramos nacido para entregarnos de esta forma, ella conmigo y yo con ella. No pude evitar morder suavemente su hombro cuando con un movimiento audaz Mimi intensificó el vaivén. Ella misma me estaba pidiendo más, pero yo estaba tan absorto en el placer que me costaba moverme más rápido.

Gimió en mi oído y me apretó a su cuerpo enterrando sus dedos en mis cabellos. Yo trataba de calmar los alocados latidos de mi corazón que se estrellaban contra mi pecho, y terminé por hacer un camino de besos en su cuello para ello, sintiendo su piel de gallina bajo mis caricias ante tal estimulo.

Me hizo sonreír el hecho de que le estaba encantando.

_Let's get lost_

Mimi era mi perdición, ella y su cuerpo, ella y su voz, ella y ella. Saborear su piel, besarla y darle placer se había transformado inesperadamente en mi paraíso personal que le daba sentido a toda mi existencia. Estábamos envueltos en un embriagador vaivén que nos hacía suspirar del gusto y gemir deseosos, anhelando por más y más. Me desquiciaba como se tensaban mis músculos con cada choque de pasión pero en lugar de detenerme me volvía adicto, era agradablemente enloquecedor como todo mi cuerpo respondía ante el más mínimo roce de Tachikawa. Era indescriptiblemente exquisito.

-Oh, Matt…- volvió arquearse al entrar otra vez en ella, esta vez con un ritmo que evidenciaban mi incontrolable deseo. Ambos dejamos de ser cautos con nuestros movimientos y poco a poco nos sumimos en un pasional encuentro. Apreté sus muslos con mis manos para intensificar las miles de sensaciones que nos embargaban por cada embestida, soltando de vez en cuando un jadeo de placer acompasados con nuestras respiraciones. Cada vez era más difícil resistirse -¡Oh…!

Callé sus gemidos con besos, esta vez anticipando que faltaba poco.

_Let's get lost  
_

Llegó a un punto que cada vez que me movía sentía una electrizante ola invadir mi cuerpo. Incluso ya no podía moverme ágilmente dentro y fuera de ella porque mi cabeza estaba mandándole señales a todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Mimi continuaba besándome con la misma necesidad pero al igual que yo debía sentir exactamente lo mismo, pero estábamos tan concentrados en disfrutar del frenesí que no podíamos evitar acercarnos cada vez más al clímax. Llegue a un punto que tuve que dejar de besarla al no poder concentrarme bien, pues no deseaba todavía sucumbir al placer puro.

Pero, demonios… No podía contenerme más. Y algo me decía que Mimi tampoco.

_Let's get lost  
_

Sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, me introduje en ella mucho más fuerte y profundo que antes, sintiendo como sus uñas se clavaban dolorosa y deliciosamente en mi espalda.

-¡N-No pares…!- gimió con anhelo, incitándome a repetir el mismo movimiento de antes -¡Oh, Matt! ¡OH…!

Y tras esto la sentí arquearse bajo de mí, al mismo tiempo en que yo sentía como se tensaba cada parte de mi cuerpo ante el más hijo de puta y exquisito orgasmo que haya tenido en mi insulsa vida.

-¡Mierda!- siseé entre dientes, cegado por el placer.

_Let's get lost_

Entonces nos vimos envueltos en una montaña rusa de sensaciones y placeres… Sintiendo como despegaba hasta el cielo y regresaba a la tierra en cuestión de segundos. Segundos en los que cada uno de mis sentidos se intensificaron. Sentía absolutamente cada parte de Mimi, y aquello fue como beber del propio elixir. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que todo es perfecto, en donde podrías morir en paz y no te importaría nada porque, demonios, te sientes increíblemente bien.

Más que bien, era como un jodido sueño.

Estaba tan sumido en el más absoluto estado de nirvana que nada podría perturbarme en aquel momento. Mi respiración entrecortada y el de la mujer que yacía bajo mi cuerpo eran compensados por los acelerados latidos de nuestros corazones, que bien podrían salir de nuestros pechos. Aún estábamos tan sensibles por el poderoso orgasmo que con un solo movimiento ella se retorcía o yo prensaba la mandíbula. Terminé derrumbándome sobre ella, cansado, agotado. Mimi me recibió con una caricia tras jadear por el acercamiento. Yo simplemente cerré los ojos recuperando el aliento.

Mierda…

Nada, NADA, se compara con lo que acabamos de hacer.

Poco a poco retomamos un ritmo normal en nuestras respiraciones, y fueron pocos minutos en completo silencio los que necesitamos para volver a la normalidad. No sabía si mi peso era o no una molestia para ella, pero al recuperar la calma me hice a un lado, acostándome junto a su cuerpo sin dejar de abrazarla. Aún escondía mi nariz en sus cabellos para seguir deleitándome con el aroma a rosas.

-Lo que hicimos…- ella vaciló, y la sentí tensarse un poco. Miré como su mano dejaba de acariciar mi brazo que envolvía su cintura –Lo que hicimos estuvo mal, Yamato…

No pude evitar estremecerme ante el sentido de sus palabras. Y con un sabor amargo regresé a la realidad.

Tiene razón.

-Sora no merece esto… Esto está mal, muy mal- continuó, adivinando como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos al reconocer el tono triste de su voz –Esto no tuvo que haber pasado.

-Ahí te equivocas…

Igualé la altura entre nuestros rostros e hice que me mirara acariciando su mejilla. Sus ojos con destellos color miel y dorados solo lograron motivarme a continuar con mis palabras. Era tan hermosa… Y juro que podría durar toda mi vida mirando fijamente su rostro. Su nariz fina y perfilada, sus provocativos labios rosas… Era tan perfecta, pero en este preciso instante lo era mucho más. Imaginar una vida sin poder saborear otra vez sus besos y tocar su desnuda piel era algo ya imposible para mí. Había disfrutado tanto hacerla mía que la frase "No tuvo que haber ocurrido" era una blasfemia.

-Lo que hicimos estuvo mal, sí- rocé entonces sus labios con mis dedos, seguro de mis palabras y de la realidad que constituían –Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

-Matt, ¿No entiendes?- sus ojos se llenaron de angustia –Sora es mi mejor amiga, y tú eres su…

-Nada, ya no somos nada, Mimi- vacilé un momento, buscando las palabras indicadas –En realidad… Ella tiene razón, lo nuestro fue un error, pero no esto…- uní nuestras frentes, dándole énfasis a nuestra cercanía -¿Cómo podría ser un error besarte y tocarte? Sentirte…

Ella suspiró en mis labios, y no desperdicié la oportunidad de volverla a besar, separándome luego de haber despertado el deseo en ella.

-¿Cómo podría ser un error amarte?

-No digas cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte, Yamato…

-Escúchame bien, Mimi Tachikawa- le dije con seguridad, mirándola fijamente a los ojos –Nunca podría arrepentirme de haberte hecho el amor… Ni ahora ni en un millón de años. ¿Y sabes por qué?- sonreí al atraer toda su atención –Porque estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti, porrista cabeza hueca.

-I-Idiota…- me soltó entre risas, con lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza resbalando por sus mejillas.

Entonces me acerqué lo suficiente como para besar alguna que otra traviesa lagrima y así desaparecerla de su hermoso rostro. Finalmente ella cedió ante mis palabras y caricias, abrazándome con dulzura mientras no borraba aquella deslumbrante sonrisa de su cara.

-Entonces… ¿No será solo por esta noche?

Sonreí gustoso.

-Que sean todas las noches que quieras, princesa.

_Not for just tonight darling, let's get lost  
_

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Vaipedia:

_Más irracional que Paris cuando se enamoró de su dulce Helena_: De la mitología griega, con esto me refiero a la famosa historia de amor que desencadenó la guerra de Troya. Se dice que Paris al llegar a Esparta se enamoró profundamente de Helena, esposa de Menelao, quien a su vez eran reyes de Esparta. Ambos jóvenes no tardaron en fugarse juntos –también se habla de que fue raptada- con sus riquezas a Troya, y tras ser aceptada finalmente por la familia real se dio a lugar la amenaza de Menelao por conquistar Troya.

_Cancion: Beck ft Bat for Lashes - Let's get lost_

Bien bien, la ultima estrofa fue invento mio, jaja, pero es que quería algo mas adaptable a como termino el capitulo xD

HOLA MI GENTE QUERIDAAA! Aquí Vai con nuevo capitulo, luego de dos semanas, pero publicado finalmente! Y como bien prometi, un Mimato sin escrupulos! xD Jaja estoy realmente ansiosa por conocer sus opiniones al respecto, pues he puesto un especial empeño en este capitulo! Es el tercer Lemon que escribo y tengo que admitir que ha sido el mas osado hasta ahora, y es que no suelo escribirlo mucho, pero de verdad lo disfrute –no piensen mal cochambrosas xD- y puedo asegurarles que no será el ultimo!

De todas maneras hay algo que debo aclararles… Esta historia es rated: T, lo que significa que tanto como Lemon o palabras no aptas para ninios estarán presentes. Ya vieron que no he sido grafica con el lemon, solo lo he escrito como mas me nació hacerlo, y apara aquellos quienes no se sientan comodo con ello –porque vamos, seguro hay algunas que prefieren no leer escenas como estas- les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas si les desagrado este capitulo, pero repito, no será el ultimo lemon que escriba en esta historia, asi que por favor entiendan y disfruten de los capítulos como mas puedan!

Anyway, cositas de las que debo comentar: Mimi ya tiene nuevo trabajo y para nuestra sorpresa en una repostería! Esto tendrá un efecto en la historia! Y que Sora haya estado desaparecida? Mmm, un poco sospechoso no? Ya todo se entenderá en el siguiente cap! La canción que he usado ha sido justamente porque es una que amo y que no me canso de escuchar, de mis ya mencionados Beck en compañía de Bat for Lashes, un grupo excelente que recomiendo! Especialmente "Glass"! No se, me pareció el mas de acuerdo al cap, de todas maneras estoy abierta a sugerencias para otras oportunidades!

Bueno mis amores, lo único que me queda decirles es que estoy realmente contenta con todos sus comentarios, saber que estan disfrutando la historia y, mas que eso, quieren saber que ocurrirá con cada capitulo eso es muy positivo para mi! Entretenerlos es la meta de esta historia! Que les ha parecido este capitulo queridos mios? Estare atenta con sus opiniones, y ya saben, cualquier duda será respondida! :D Aquí les voy con sus respuestas, y que por cierto mil gracias a todos por sus felicitaciones! He pasado un cumpleaños maravilloso!

Nos vemos abajooo :D

**Anahiihana:** Queridisma! Pues espero que este capitulo haya cubierto tus expectativas! :D Que te ha parecido? Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario y por leer siempre! Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo, cual estuvo bastante cargado de Mimato, finalmente! Un kiss!

**Taioralove:** Graciaaas! :D Ya vez que todo va tomando forma entre nuestros protagonistas! Muchas otras tambien se apenan por Sora, y es que no debe ser fácil su situación no? Pero vamos, Tai y Sora estan hechos el uno para el otro! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo dear! :D Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, en donde todo se pone mucho mas interesante! ;) Kiss kiss!

**Mimi Hyuga:** He tenido un cumpleaños precioso querida, muchas gracias! :D Y en cuanto al capitulo es un placer siempre actualizar! Y un alivo enorme que disfruten de la historia! Y tienes razón, estamos ante un cuadrado amoroso que será un buen lio! Nada se pondrá fácil para nuestros queridos protagonistas desafortunadamente! Diria que hemos presenciado tantos sentimientos encontrados por parte de los chicos que ya no s'e qu'e ocurrir'a xD o quizás s'i, pero yo solo s'e eso muajaja es un placer enorme leer tus comentarios siempre honey! Muchisimas gracias por tu review y por leer la historia, espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo! Un kiss gigante y nos vemos pronto! :D

**Vicucha:** Vicky~! Puede que a veces me tarde en actualizar pero de que actualizo, actualizo! xD Concuerdo contigo totalmente en cuanto a la pizca de Taiora en un Mimato! Y es que no puedo imaginar a Sora sin Tai y viceversa, si estan hechos el uno para el otro! Y bueno, el camino puede que no est'e tan libre para nuestros queridos protagonistas, ya que sin duda la cosa no estará fácil para ellos! Si, si, soy un poco cruel pero es que nada seria divertido sin un poco de contratiempos xD pero te prometo que cuando haya Mimato habrá con ganas! Tranquila, Sora no estará mucho tiempo lejos de casa, y es que la necesito ahí para complicar un poco las cosas ;) uy, mejor no digo nada! Jaja un kiss enorme y muchas gracias por escribir y leer queridísima! Siempre es un gusto encontrarme con tus reviews! Espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap! :D Nos vemos en el siguiente capituloooo!

**Lilith:** Jajaja que bueno que la actualización haya mejorado tu dia! Es exactamente lo mismo que me ocurre a m'i cuando encuentro un nuevo review! Jaja la renuencia del rubio por admitir sus sentimientos fue todo un manjar para m'i, ya que me gusta torturarlo un poquito, pero solo un poco tranquila xD Y bueno, Tai últimamente se esta transformando en el nuevo favoritismo de las lectoras de este fic! Y es que es tan irresistible que lo entiendo! Vamos, todas queremos un Tai, y un Matt, el combo completo! Estas casada?! Que divino! Siempre digo que encuentras de todo en los lectores de tus historias! Y te entiendo completamente, mi novio se asemeja un monton a Taichi, supongo que yo seria su Sora al ser la voz de la razón xD Hombres, que harian ellos sin nosotras ah? Jajaja Espero ansiosa tu opinion al respecto de este cap, que hice lo mejor que pude para alargarlo te lo aseguro! 10 paginas completitas de Mimato puro que tal?! :O un kiss enorme queridísima, encantada de leerte! Gracias por tu comentario y por leer! Kissss!

**DianaLauraHPFan:** Jajaja muchas gracias Diana bellaaaa! Es que sabes, hasta a m'i se me habia olvidado avisarles con antelación xD soy tan despistada que me acord'e de mi propio cumpleaños como una semana antes puedes creerlo? Bad, bad u.u anyway, Tokumori es una de las mejores invenciones que he tenido xD y es que de ser hombre me hubiese encantado tener un amigo como e'l! En cuanto al gran malentendido entre Tai y Mimi, MUAJA! Te engane eh! Y no sabre decirte a quien escogerá Sora al final, ya que nada se pondrá fácil de ahora en adelante! :O Y este cuadro amoroso tendrá mucho fuego en el medio, ya que jugar con fuego quema, y mucho, como bien dijo Mimi! Muchisimas gracias por tu super comment queridaa! Y tranquila que tu regalo me ha encantado, muchas gracias por tus buenas vibras siempre mejor dicho! Que te ha parecido este capitulo? Espero no haberte decepcionado! Un kiss gigante y gracias por leer y escribiiir! Encantada de tenerte por aquí!

**LaSraDarcy:** Weeeeepa! Hola Carola! Muchas gracias por tu felicitación querida! Fue un cumpleaños hermoso de verdad! Y bueno, que decir de tu review? Me he cagado de la risa con el xD Si me sigues nombrando al bebecito emoxito haras que me de un acv de la risa, y ahora que me pongo a pensar, será igual de fea la mama? xD o salió al papa? Otro misterio que va a los expedientes secretos X u.u Y tin tin! Has adivinado correctamente querida, SORA! Sora es el factor en contra que complicara todo entre nuestros queridos protagonistas! Vaya, has analizado todo tan correctamente que bien podría nombrarte como la traductora psicológica de esta historia! xD Y por supuesto que habrá Taiora, o maybe, quien sabe, pero por ahora tuvimos un mimato desenfrenado en este capitulo! Y en cuanto a que si Sora será la victima o no… solo puedo decirte que a veces las cosas no resultan como queremos, y Sora será un factor muy importante en esta historia, pero nada de "la bitch que jode la felicidad de mimi y matt", porque no lo será! No puedo decir mas que eso xD Que gran alivio que hayas disfrutado del cap, y mas que eso que haya aclarado todas tus dudas! Mision cumplida *.* Que te ha parecido este, por cierto?! Estare ansiosa por conocer tu opinion sobre este encontronazo mimatoso desenfrenado! Querida, siempre encantada con tus reviews, por supuesto! Muchas gracias por leer y escribir, que no hay cosa que me contente mas que eso! Espero de corazón que te haya gustado este cap, y que te gusten los siguientes, que ya se viene lo bueno! UN KISS ENORME Y NOS VEMOS PRONTOOOO! PS: Chiflada estoy yo, que hoy me he puesto a bailar como loca por toda la casa de mi tia por algo muy genial que ocurrirá el sábado, pero que aun no te contare, muajaja SEE YA!

**Megashop:** Honey! Viste que genial?! Finalmente hemos llegado a los 150 rrs! Muchas gracias por tu felicitación queridísima, contenta por haber tenido un cumple muy bonito! Y me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado del 9, ya que jure que se pondría un poco tedioso pero era necesario para que entendieran muchas cosas! Y este capitulo ha respondido tu pregunta? xD Hasta ahora es el lemon mas subidito de tono que he escrito, pero no será el ultimo, por supuesto! No cuando recién empieza lo bueno en esta historia! :O Un kiss enorme y muchisisisimas gracias por leer y escribir Mega! Espero que hayas disfrutado del cap! :D Nos vemooos!

**Mag:** He pasado un cumple maravilloso gracias! *.* Y jaja concuerdo contigo, como resistirse con Tai?! Pero ya viste, todos sanos y buenos! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo querida! Ha sido escrito con la mejor de las ganas ya que finalmente ha iniciado el mimato –hurra!- muchas gracias por tu comentario honey, es excelente saber que te esta gustando la historia! Nos vemos soon! :D

**Vitta Love:** Vitta queridaa! Jaja no te preocupes, lee y escribe cuando mas puedas honey, lo que importa es que estén disfrutando de la historia! Y muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones! :D Ya vez que Matt celosito es la cosa mas hermosha del mundo, o no?! Provoca comérselo xD Y bueno, si, sora anda como pasadita con eso de ser posesiva con los dos no? Pero ya llego Mimi para cambiar eso ;) Espero de corazón que te haya gustado este cap! Un kiss gigante y muchas gracias por leer y escribir Vitta bella! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulooo!

**Mariana Garcia:** Jaja es un verdadero placer conocerte entonces! Es increible que en solo una semana estes poniéndote al dia con Roommates! No te preocupes, te entiendo completamente con lo de la uni, asi que lee cuando necesites distraerte que leer siempre ayuda a despejarnos un poquito! :D Que alivio enorme que te este gustando la historia! Es genial, en serio! Y sin duda estoy de acuerdo contigo, Mimi y Yamato no interactuaron ni un poquito en la serie y eso nos dejo un mal sabor no? Pero ya estamos los fans del Mimato para compensar eso! :) Y siii Matt tambien fue mi amor platónico y mas que todos Syaoran Lee, y que hayan compartido la misma voz nos volvia aun mas loquitas! Jaja Tienes completamente la razón, Digimon 0.2 fue una verdadera decepcion para los fans del Taiora y Mimato. Roommates es algo asi como "Lo que pudo haber ocurrido de existir Mimato", y quiero seguir el hilo lo mejor posible con la serie, para que no se pierda su realismo! Es excelente saber tu opinion al respecto! Y tranquila querida, entiendo tu punto de vista, a muchas nos hubiese encantado que Matt sea su primera vez, pero como ya habia una chispa entre Michael y Mimi durante Digimon 0.2 quise mantener eso! Que te ha parecido este capitulo? Y respondiendo a tu duda, no estoy segura si hacer presentes a sus digimons o no, pues estoy manejando un tema mucho m'as maduro! Pero igual lo estoy estudiando! En fin, muchisisimas gracias por tu comentario querida, encantada de conocerte y por favor animate a dejar un review! Me ha parecido super interesante tus opiniones y estare encantada de volverte a responder cuando sea! Un kiss enorme y espero que te haya gustado el cap! :D

**Aleisha1213:** Honey, asi sean mil días después igual estare agradecida con tus felicitaciones! Muchas gracias! *.* Y bueno, en cuanto a tu comentario, estoy increíblemente contenta de saber que estas disfrutando esta historia! Le estoy poniendo un corazón enorme a cada capitulo y saber que les gusta es super gratificante! Que te ha parecido este capitulo mimatoso? Muchisimas gracias por tu review queridísima, no sabes lo feliz que me hace tu comentario! Un kiss enorme y espero verte pronto por aquí! Gracias por leer y escribiiiir! :D

**Natsuki Aiko:** Jaaaajajaja en serio te dicen There?! Querida, te juro que ha sido pura coincidencia! xD Suelo referirme con cariño a algunos con "Hey there" que significaría algo asi como "Hey t'u" en ingles jaja Pero ya se con que apodarte de ahora en adelante, sabiendo lo fanatica que soy de inventar apodos a la gente! xD Concuerdo contigo, mezclar alcohol es una muy mala idea, y lo digo por experiencia –aunque bien, nunca he terminado en la cama en contra de mi voluntad con otro chico, por mas que me gustaría que fuera un Taichi Yagami xD-, pero no hablemos de mis malos encuentros con el ron y el vodka si? Sigamos con tu review xD Muchas gracias por tu super comment querida! Es genial que hayas disfrutado la historia! Y cuéntame, que es eso de a.h? o es una nueva carita de la que no tengo conocimiento? Jaja Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Un kiss enorme y gracias por leer y escribir! Nos vemos! :D

**Rolling Girl:** RollyJabberwocky! Cuacua tus reviews son como un poema de Lewis Carroll honey! xD Y como me encanta leerte jaja Ya ya, ya he escuchado la cancion de la planta y me he meado de la risa en el proceso, gracias a ti! Jajajajajaj como me pude reir carajo, a buenas canciones que la gente inventa no? Me recordó a algo asi como la canción del gusanito, bizarra pero pegajosa xD Y te maldigo, mujer pecadora del pecado, has hecho que una nueva obsecion obstigara mi vida! No he leído el puto libro y ya me pone caliente el Grey ese xD jaaajaja Has aclarado cualquiera de mis dudas y se que de ahora en adelante que este interesada en un libro te preguntare primero, porque lo has resumido de la manera mas interesante posible! Ya no aguanto por leerlos todos toditos, y eso de libros subidos de tono no me molestan, soy tan cochambrosa que me encantan! xD Eh, eh, te recomiendo uno: Un Amante de Ensueno, por Sherrilyn Kenyon. Es un libro de redacción pobre, pero te aseguro que adictivo! Ahora, hablemos de tu comment xD Tokumori es un personaje excepcional en este Fic, como tambien lo es Tk, esos dos harán de Yamato un revoltijo de pensamientos pero quienes le hagan abrir los ojos! Y la pobre Mimi traumada por un sexo sin su consentimiento xD Buu con lo papachongo que es Tai! Y bien, finalmente los trapitos se caen y viste que después de todo Sora y Tai estan destinados a estar juntos! Y otro punto positivo para Tai! Me alegro que este moviendo el piso de unas cuantas lectoras Jaja es que a mi me encanta, te lo juro! A quien no? Y tin tin, este capitulo ha adivinado tu acertada suposición?! Jaja lo bueno se acerca honey, oh si! Que super comment me has dejado queridaaaa! Muchas gracias en serio hoy y siempre por leer mi historia! *.* y que va, como podría molestarme contigo?! Chica, si yo soy muy buena onda xD mas bien gracias a ti por aconsejarme, porque eso significa que quieres lo mejor para esta historia! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO! Por tus felicitaciones por mi cumple, por tus animos por seguir con esta historia, y por darme tan buenos comentarios siempre! Si soy una de las mejores escritoras de tu lista, tu serias una de las mejores lectoras que he tenido! THANKS FOR THAT! 3 Un kiss enorme y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Nos vemos sooooooon!

**NaLu SasuSaku:** Muchas gracias por tu revieeew! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! :D Un kiss!

**Dralamy:** Tania queridaaa! Heeey yo tambien hablo asi, sobretodo con expresiones como "Eso es magnifico, genial!" y para la gente eso es hablar raro xD Pero bueno, alla la gente de poca cultura que solo usan una sola palabra para expresarse u.u anywaaaay que alivio tan gigante el hecho de que te haya gustado el cap, y mas que eso es que hayas comprendido todo todito! Great! Y bueno, realmente no consideraba un Taiora en esta historia –despues de todo es difícil hacerlo presente cuando solo estamos con los povs de Mimi y Matt-, pero fijate, he descubierto una manera de darle un poco de protagonismo a esta pareja! :D Pelicula de Mimato en el futuro?! Oye, yo creo que puedo morir tranquila después de eso, y de comer el helado frito, que justo ayer lo he probado y ha sido la cosa mas fascinante en mi vida xD puedo morir en paz *.* jajaja Y ya te ha pasado algo asi?! OMG! Lo mas chiflado que me ha ocurrido a mi es haber estado enamorada del ex mejor amigo de mi novio antes de ser su novia, y que luego de ser su novia el muy cabron se haya fijado en mi cuando ya yo tenia ojos solo para mi gordito -.- jaaaa la vida es tan chingada xD me he expresado bien? Jaja Queridisima mia muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y felicitaciones! Encantada de haber leído tu review, que me ha alegrado tanto el dia que puedo morir en paz por segunda vez :D juju éxitos Tania bella espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo! Que finalmente el Mimato HA INICIADO, JODER! Nos vemos en la prox actualización! :D

Bueno bueno, listo! Muchas gracias a todos que han escrito y a aquellos que leen esta historia! Espero de corazón conocer sus opiniones sobre este cap, ya que al ser el primer momento mimato de roommate le puse un gran cariño!

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulooo! :D KISS KISS!

PS: Hay por aquí alguna fan de Jason Mraz? No? Si? Pues mañana lo veo en concierto, y estoy tan gorda del regocijo que muevo el pompis de lado a lado para que se marchiten de la envidia juuuuujuju

:{D

(Anda, déjenme sentirme especial, que ya toy lo suficientemente triste porque no pude ver a los M83 este 8 de agosto :( pucheeero!)

_Atte._

**Vai**


	11. Decepcion

**Roommates**

_By: Vainiella  
_

* * *

Capítulo 11

"**Decepcion"**

_-No todo lo que brilla es oro-_

* * *

**| Yamato |**

**O**bservaba distraído la partitura en mis manos como si en menos de una hora no tocaríamos un acústico en una popular emisora de radio. Tenía la cabeza muy lejos de aquel lugar y momento, pues mis pensamientos solo podían concentrarse en la enigmática noche de ayer, transformándose en el momento más glorioso de toda mi existencia hasta el punto de obsesionarme por ello.

Estaba distraído porque no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Mimi Tachikawa, ni su cuerpo ni sus besos.

Los recuerdos de cómo le había hecho el amor la noche anterior estarían tatuados en mi mente por toda la eternidad, pues olvidar algo como eso era remotamente imposible, improbable. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Jamás en mi estúpida vida me había sentido tan vivo y solo bastó una noche con la castaña para darme cuenta de lo incompleto que estaba antes de descubrir que la amaba. Y lo más gratificante de todo esto es que el sentimiento era mutuo… Haber escuchado de sus propios labios que estaba tan enamorada de mí como yo de ella era lo único que necesitaba escuchar para sentirme pleno. Para no arrepentirme de haberlo hecho. Muy a pesar de haber traicionado vilmente a Sora…

Pero, díganme, ¿Acaso he hecho mal? Lo nuestro se acabó, ella me rompió en mil pedazos diciéndome que lo nuestro había sido un error, ¿Entonces por qué razón traicionaría a Sora cuando ella ya me había traicionado a mí? Engañándome con esperanzas… La amaba, y quizás aún la amo… Pero lo que siento por Tachikawa es muchísimo más poderoso y magnifico que cualquier culpa o nostalgia que pueda llegar a sentir. No puedo ignorar mis sentimientos por Mimi, ya no, no luego de haberla hecho mía y de haber descubierto lo gris que sería mi mundo sin ella. No es que quiera ponerlas a ambas en una balanza pero…

-Matt, brother, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Subí la mirada siendo sorprendido por Tokumori, que se había sentado a mi lado en la acera con un cigarrillo en sus manos. Yo me había salido del edifico de la radio para poder fumar también pero la verdadera excusa fue para apartarme de los chicos, que con sus ánimos por el éxito solo lograban agobiarme. Tenía la cabeza hecha un caos y a la vez en un cielo por lo que ocurrió en la noche anterior, y realmente necesitaba estar solo.

Pero Shitsuya parecía no conocer aquella palabra.

-Nada importante…- mentí descaradamente, erguiéndome y guardando la partitura en mi bolsillo. A mis pies estaba la colilla del cigarro que ya había fumado -¿Ya nos toca?

-Falta poco…

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, segundos en los que mi pelinegro amigo esperó impaciente por enterarse de la coartada del siglo.

-¿Y bien?- me dijo entonces, mirándome expectante -¿Me vas a contar porque has estado sonriendo en toda la mañana?

-¿Sonriendo?

-Oh, sí. Como una marica. Ya me tienes harto con tanta exhibición de dientes blancos- bufó -¿Ya volvieron tú y Sora?

-No…- miré el suelo, pensativo –No me ha devuelto ni una sola llamada desde que terminamos.

-¿En serio?- aquella novedad pareció desconcertarlo bastante por unos segundos, pues no dijo nada al respecto hasta luego de haberle dado una nueva calada a su cigarrillo –Vaya, entonces es en serio esta vez.

-Lo es.

_¿Lo era?_

-Pero… Entonces… ¿Por qué…?- luego me miró con cierta curiosidad picándole en los ojos, sintiendo como se me erizaban los pelos del brazo al ser visto con tanta fijeza por mi compañero. Poco a poco la compresión se figuró en su rostro, alertándome… –Oh, mierda.

Sentí como me sonrojaba por haber sido descubierto tan estúpidamente fácil.

-Estas en un GRAN lio, hermano.

-Shitsuya, puedes ahorrarte las palabras. No me interesa tu opinión.

-No, no. Claro que no te interesa- negó con la cabeza –Si ya te comiste la fruta prohibida ya no hay nada que pueda hacerse. Ya estás en un lio.

-¿Puedes callarte?- le escupí entre dientes, enfadado por el curso que estaba tomando la conversación. No necesitaba que me recordaran que la había cagado en grandes magnitudes, ni que me juzgaran por ello. Ya sé que estoy en un lio y ya se me ocurrirá como salir de él, si es que podía, y Tokumori no era nadie como para bajarme de mi nube para hacerme regresar a la realidad –Primero no es algo que te importe, y segundo no me comí ni una jodida fruta prohibida, cabrón.

-¿Ah, no?- rió -¿Y tirarte a la mejor amiga de tu ex novia no es eso?

Envuelto por una prominente rabia me levanté de un salto y miré con ojos serios a Shitsuya con ganas de golpearlo. Pero me contuve, claro, y lo hice porque él tenía la razón, me la he pasado sonriendo en toda la mañana porque estaba demasiado aliviado internamente por lo de anoche, y no dejaría que su insensibilidad para decir las cosas descompensara mi inusual estado de ánimo.

Tokumori entonces abrió los ojos sorprendidos, para luego soltar una risotada que retumbó en mis oídos.

-¡Vaya, que tonto de mi parte!- siguió riendo, encambronándome el movimiento constante de sus hombros con cada risa –Disculpa, hermano. Quise decir "Haber hecho el amor con la mejor amiga de tu ex". ¿Mejor?

-Shitsuya, a veces eres un dolor en el culo, ¿Lo sabes, no?

-¿Yo? ¿En serio?- soltó una risa seca para luego levantarse, igualando mi altura. Ya no atisbé ningún signo de burla en su rostro ni en su tono, pues ahora me miraba seriamente lo cual era bastante inusual en él. Me recordó al día en que me sonsacó la pura verdad de mis sentimientos por Tachikawa, pero había sido demasiado obtuso para admitirlo todavía –Yamato, de verdad espero que me estés cayendo a joda, porque eso de "Hacer el amor" fue, además de una mariconada, una grandísima tontería, ¿En qué demonios estas pensando?

Fruncí el ceño.

-Tú mismo me dijiste que reconociera lo que siento por Tachikawa.

-Exacto, pero con eso no quise decir que te la tiraras con promesas de amor. Una cosa es tener sexo casual para relajar el ambiente, Yamato, ¿Pero prometerle cosas que no podrás cumplir? Eso no se hace, brother.

-¿Y qué te hace creer a ti que no puedo cumplirlas?- refuté molesto, cruzándome de brazos –Además, me conoces, no podría acostarme con Mimi solo para "relajar el ambiente".

-Entonces dime… ¿Cómo harás para mantener una relación con Tachikawa sin hacer sufrir a Sora? ¡Brother, hace una semana recién terminaron! Y perdóname que te lo diga, pero dudo mucho que Mimi esté dispuesta a mantener en secreto lo vuestro. No seas ingenuo.

-No será un secreto- dije entre dientes, mirando el suelo.

-¿En serio? Vaya- vi como tiró el cigarrillo al suelo, pisándolo después con su zapato para apagarlo –Entonces prefieres destruir a la mujer que aún amas y con la estuviste una relación estable por intentarlo con una chica que no hace mucho no soportabas... Muy inteligente de tu parte, Matt.

Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua traída directamente desde el Polo Norte, logrando que me quedara tan helado con el peso de las mismas que no podía hablar, o al menos mis cuerdas vocales dejaron de funcionar brevemente. Comprender desde su punto de vista lo que había ocurrido entre Tachikawa y yo había cambiado en retrospectiva las cosas. Es decir, siempre hace falta que alguien te diga la realidad de una situación con palabras acidas para que entiendas qué es lo que de verdad ocurre, y sinceramente prefería un millón de veces nunca haberme enterado de su opinión.

Yo aún amo a Sora… La amo, por supuesto que sí. Pero aparentemente no la amaba lo suficiente, pues estoy dispuesto a intentarlo con una chica que, como bien dijo Tokumori, no hace mucho no soportaba, y que para más resultaba ser su mejor amiga.

¿Es que se puede ser más cabrón en la vida?

Me cago en la…

-Es mejor que vayas poniendo en orden tus cosas, hermano, porque estas a punto de destrozar a una de las dos…

Pero he allí el detalle… Yo ya había elegido el sufrimiento de una y la dicha de otra.

Anoche, justo en el momento en que hice mía a Mimi Tachikawa, había decidido hacerla feliz. Mis sentimientos no eran algo para tomarse a la ligera, y soy muy honesto con los mismos, ya que odio dar una cara que no tengo por alguien que no quiero. Amo a Sora, pero ayer elegí amar a Mimi y ser parte de su vida, muy a pesar del sufrimiento que le puedo causar a mi ex novia y a quien fue mi mejor amiga. Necesitaba de Tachikawa como respirar, y no elegirla irá en contra de mis principios. El problema era, claro, ¿Cómo decírselo a Sora…?

Sea como sea, hoy mismo hablaré con ella y le confesaré todo. Si quiero empezar una relación con Mimi quiero hacerlo honestamente…

Así haga sufrir a la mujer que aún amo.

* * *

**| Mimi |**

-¡Mimi, los cupcakes!

-¡OH, CIELOS!

Corrí despavorida hasta el horno, consciente ahora del leve olorcito de re-cocinado que salía de este. Al abrirlo y sacar la bandeja de metal con los _ponquecitos_ dentro me lamenté internamente ante mi despiste, pues en lugar de un lindo color dorado lo que podía contemplar eran unos poco atractivos cupcakes chamuscados. Terminé por dejar la bandeja en el tope de la cocina industrial, sacándome luego los guantes acolchados con un gran puchero dibujado en mis labios. Vaya, es la primera vez que se me pasaba el tiempo con una torta en el horno… Con mi mamá experta en postres ya tengo cierta familiaridad en este rollo, pero aparentemente hoy no era mi día de suerte.

Ja, ¡Como si no supiera el por qué de mi despiste!

-¿En donde tienes la cabeza, muchacha?- me dijo entonces la señora Miyazaki, mirándome de forma reprobatoria –Hace segundos te volviste un ocho con el fondant y ahora esto.

-¡Disculpe, disculpe, disculpe!- hice varias reverencias en gesto de disculpa, realmente apenada por lo sucedido. Recién ayer es que me dan el trabajo y ahora salgo con esto -¡Le juro que no volverá a pasar!

-Espero que no- pero luego negó con la cabeza, esta vez mirándome con gesto conciliador -¿Qué te parece si descansas un poco?

-No hace falta, señora Miyazaki, yo…

-¡Eh, Mimi, te buscan!

Miré desconcertada hacia la puerta, la cual separaba la cocina del área de ventas y para comensales. No tenía idea de quién podría estar visitándome en estos momentos, pues nadie se había enterado todavía de que había obtenido el trabajo así que dudaba mucho alguna visita cuando nadie sabía con seguridad mi horario. Mi jefa suspiró como si de pronto encontrara una excusa perfecta para librarse de mí, y no la culpo, después de todo tenía un desastre en la cocina y si seguía así terminaría por incendiarla.

-Vamos, ve a ver quién es. Te doy 15 minutos de descanso para que regreses como la repostera ideal que fuiste ayer.

-¡Muchas gracias!- y tan pronto como me vi en el derecho, salí rápidamente de la cocina, buscando con la mirada algún rostro familiar que pudiera relajar mis nervios "Post-mejor-día-de-mi-vida".

Pero, vamos, ¿Por qué tendría que mejorar mi día? Y es que al ver la cara de mi adorable Miyako Inoue sabía que no podría relajarme precisamente hoy. Mucho menos al verla esperándome en una de las mesitas de los comensales y con su peculiar y estudiosa mirada sobre mi persona.

Kami-sama, ¿Te gusta jugar con mis nervios acaso?

-Miya-chan- saludé sonriente, acercándome a la mesita alta en donde ella estaba sentada -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues nada, averiguando si estas viva ya que no respondes mis mensajes… ¡Desde ayer!

-L-Lo siento… He estado un poco ocupada en...- _Hacer el amor con Yamato Ishida y tener los orgasmos más divinos que haya podido tener en mi vida _-¡Lo lamento!- me interrumpí rápidamente, sacudiendo mi cabeza tratando de desaparecer el sonrojo de mi rostro.

Yolei me miró suspicaz.

-¿Tienes un momento o espero a que termines de trabajar?- me preguntó entonces, mirándome con cierta preocupación que no me hizo titubear.

-Tengo 15 minutos, así que tranquila- sonreí dándole ánimos, sentándome en frente de ella -¿Qué ocurre? Te veo preocupada.

-Lo estoy…- suspiró –En realidad vine a disculparme contigo…

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

Ella pareció dudar, mirando sus manos entrelazadas apoyadas en la mesa.

-Estuve pensando en ti y… en lo que sientes por Yamato- inmediatamente mi corazón empezó a palpitar a un ritmo inhumano que casi podría compararse con taquicardia. Mis mejillas tampoco tardaron en enrojecerse, aunque esta vez en un tono que supe controlar. Ya hacían un par de días que hablamos sobre este tema Yolei y yo, y desde entonces no habíamos hablado más al respecto. Quizás por respeto a mí, y al dolor que siento cada vez que hablamos sobre ello. Por esa razón me sorprendió bastante que ella misma tocara el tema –Traté de ponerme en tu lugar y se sintió horrible, y siento que lo único que he hecho es juzgarte cuando en realidad la debes estar pasando bastante mal.

-Miyako, no tienes que…

-No, sí tengo. Al corazón no se manda, y no es tu culpa enamorarte del novio de Sora. En realidad sería raro no hacerlo, sabiendo las cosas que ha hecho por ti últimamente…Según por lo que me has contado- suspiró una vez más, dándose ánimos para continuar –Solo quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo, ¡Y que te ayudaré a superar esto juntas!

Pero aquellas palabras lograron hacerme reaccionar, pues no era la clase de apoyo que yo esperaba de mi mejor amiga.

-Yoli…

-En realidad, conozco unos amigos que, Ken me perdone, son realmente guapos y seguro te gustarían- ella continuaba hablando, ignorando mi cauto tono de voz –Aunque bien, Seiji no es tan guapo como Tsukasa, pero es muchísimo más sentimental y…

-Miyako, escucha.

-Que tonta, tienes razón, si te gusta Yamato es porque te gustan los chicos antipáticos y fríos, ¿No? Vaya, no tengo amigos tan caraduras como…

-¡Miyako, basta!- la interrumpí de pronto, exaltada, sorprendiendo a mi amiga que me observó con ojos como platos al no esperarse mi reacción.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos pocos segundos, ella aguardando por una explicación ante tal violenta actitud de mi parte y yo esperando por tener las palabras adecuadas para decir lo siguiente.

-No…- me lamí los labios, sintiendo la sequedad que me causaban los nervios –…No necesito superar nada, Yolei…

-¿Cómo que no?- me preguntó de pronto, molesta -¿Es que acaso pretendes ser una mártir siempre y sufrir por el chico imposible? ¡No seas ridícula, Mimi!

-En realidad… No necesito superar nada porque Matt no es imposible. O al menos ya no…

Silencio.

El silencio esta vez fue más largo y, por supuesto, más torturador.

Mi pelimorada amiga me miraba sin expresión alguna, leyendo en sus ojos como trataba de procesar la información. Yo incluso intenté no encogerme en mi lugar, pero necesitaba ser fuerte, estar segura de mis palabras… Necesitaba demostrarle que lo que decía era cierto, y que ya Yamato no sería un amor platónico para mí, mucho menos luego de haberme entregado en alma y cuerpo a él para luego escuchar de sus propios labios que me amaba, y que quería estar conmigo.

-No…No te entiendo- me miró dudosa, pero consternada, no parecía estar segura de cómo reaccionar -¿Me estás diciendo que…? ¿Tú y Yamato…?

Yo asentí suavemente, sintiendo el sonrojo aumentar en mi rostro.

-Oh, cielos…- gimió entonces, notando como el tono de su piel se tornaba pálido –Esto es malo, muy malo.

-¿Malo?- fruncí el ceño –Miyako, te acabo de contar que mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos, ¿Y tú me sales con que esto es malo?

-¡Mimi, estamos hablando de Yamato! Yamato Ishida, novio de una de tus mejores amigas, ¡Yamato Ishida es y ha sido siempre propiedad de Sora!

-Matt no es propiedad de nadie- defendí molesta –Y para que sepas ellos terminaron.

-¡…Hace una semana!- soltó tratando de controlar la voz, pues la vendedora se nos quedó mirando curiosa –Joder, Mimi, ¡Ni siquiera porque pasen siglos puedes salir con el ex de una amiga! ¡Leyes de la vida femenina! Oh, gracias a Kami que lo de ustedes no ha ido lejos… Sino imagínate, ¡Sora se moriría!

Pero no dije nada, y aquello logró atraer peligrosamente su atención.

-Porque… No han ido lejos, ¿Verdad, Mimi?

Miré el suelo, mucho más sonrojada que antes.

-¡OH! ¡Madre mía, te acostaste con Yam…!- pero entonces me abalancé hacia ella para taparle la boca antes de que terminara aquella frase, cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante tanta vergüenza que me provocaba aquella deliciosa verdad. No separé mis manos de los labios de mi amiga hasta estar segura que no gritaría histérica alguna cosa prometedora, lo cual tomó quizás un largo minuto de mis interminables 15 –T-Te acostaste… ¿Te acostaste con Yamato?- susurró.

-Deja de mirarme como si hubiese quemado vivo a un cachorro, Miyako. Me estas cansado- dije cortante, cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Cómo esperas que no te mire así? Jamás creí que fueras tan promiscua pero…

-¡Miyako!

-¡Mimi, ¿No te das cuenta? Estas siendo igual que Vanessa! ¡O peor!- el estomago se me revolvió con la mención de ese nombre, pero nada se comparó con el sabor amargo que me hizo nuestra comparación -¡Te acostaste con alguien que no te pertenece! Eso no se hace… Y tú más que nadie sabes lo feo que se siente que te traicionen por otra mujer.

Me mordí los labios, mirando ahora el suelo.

-Y perdona que te lo diga pero, aunque hayan terminado, ¿Me vas a negar que Yamato aún sigue amando a Sora? Él aún la ama, Mimi. Si terminaron solo hace una semana…

-Yo…- las lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en mis ojos, sintiendo como el corazón me pesaba repentinamente 50 kilos más. Sentirme comparada con una mujer que fue capaz de destruir un posible matrimonio y además el detalle de los sentimientos de Matt por Sora solo lograron ensombrecerme el corazón, sintiendo como los hombros eran una carga para mi cuerpo y que ya no tenía ojos para mirar a nadie –Él dijo que… Él me prometió que estaríamos juntos, que hablaría con Sora.

De feliz y dichosa pasé a sentirme culpable y triste, pues no solo había traicionado a Sora, sino que también lo había hecho con una persona que no me amaba solamente a mí.

-Mimi, por más que me duela decirte esto… Si piensas que Matt hará sufrir a la mujer que ama y cuál fue su primera relación estable por estar contigo pues, deberías ir bajándote de esa nube- la miré pasmada –No creas nunca en las promesas de un hombre enamorado pero con corazón de otra, amiga. Solo te humillaras a ti misma porque él volverá con Sora, y tú quedarás como la perra que traicionó a su mejor amiga acostándose con su novio.

Las palabras crueles de Miyako me partieron en dos logrando que cada pizca de alegría que había sentido en toda esta mañana por lo de anoche se esfumara por arte de magia. Las lágrimas amenazaron con recorrer mis mejillas pero no las dejé al limpiarlas con antelación con la manga de mi camisa, diciéndome internamente que no caería tan bajo como para llorar por sus duras palabras. Yo sabía que ella solo lo hacía porque me quería y porque no quería verme sufrir, pero en lo que no se daba cuenta es que el solo hecho de no creer en mí y en los sentimientos de Matt hacia mí podría herirme mucho más de lo que parece. Aunque Miyako había venido para disculparse por juzgarme ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo con todas las ganas, haciéndome sentir diminuta y patética cuando no lo merezco.

Yo no me parecía a Vanessa porque yo no me había acostado con Matt solo por sexo o por querer destruir a Sora. Yo estaba realmente enamorada de él, y había hecho lo imposible por disimularlo como para tener que resistirme cuando mis sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-¡Mimi, ya pasaron los 15 minutos!- escuché entonces desde la cocina.

Me levanté de la mesa, con el rostro bajo y aún con las ganas de llorar. Sentí la mirada expectante de mi amiga, pero aún así no quise mirarla y tener que decaer ante sus ojos.

-Debo trabajar, Miyako…

Sin despedirme siquiera me alejé de ella, en dirección hacia la cocina. Tenía el corazón encogido y con intenciones de romperse en mil pedazos, pero no lo permití, pues dentro de mí aún albergaba la pura esperanza de que lo que decía Yolei no era verdad. Matt no era cualquier hombre, y él me había prometido una hermosa relación en donde los dos podríamos estar juntos. Ambos decidimos nuestra felicidad sobre el sacrificio, y de alguna u otra manera saldríamos adelante a pesar de Sora. No era una fantasía, era un hecho.

Miré al frente, esta vez mucho más segura que antes. Matt me amaba, y confiaba en él con todo mi corazón.

* * *

**| Yamato |**

Miré el reloj de la pared por quinta vez, bufando frustrado por lo bajo al darme cuenta que solo habían pasado desde que llegue unos 7 minutos, y era como si hubieran pasado 3 horas. De repente era por la ansiedad que me provocaba el hecho de tener que hablar con Sora, o quizás era porque estaba demasiado ansioso por llegar a casa y estar con Mimi. No podía quedarme tranquilo de los nervios, los cuales no me permitían siquiera comer o tomar algo en mi espera en este pequeño café.

Volví a mirar el reloj; 7:18… y estuve a punto de pararme y salir a fumar un cigarro cuando justo en ese momento escuché la puerta del café abrirse gracias a las campanitas.

A unos metros de mi mesa pude reconocer fácilmente los cabellos rojos de mi ex novia, cuales hoy iban peinados con una coleta baja y con un par de ganchitos para apartar su pollina de un lado. Por un breve instante detallé su persona, notando que llevaba puesto el sweater azul que le había regalado en la navidad pasada y unos vaqueros un poco gastados. Ella parecía buscarme con la mirada, y cuando pretendía atraer su atención ella volteó a verme, notándome sin esfuerzo. No pude evitar sentir como el corazón se me encogía al ver cómo me sonreía con ojos cariñosos.

Ese segundo me sirvió para darme cuenta que luego de nuestra charla más nunca volvería ver esa sonrisa.

-¿Te he hecho esperar?- me preguntó al momento de tenerla en frente. Yo negué con la cabeza, invitándola a sentarse –Disculpa por haberte hecho venir aquí de un momento a otro… Es que de verdad necesitaba hablar contigo.

Yo le resté importancia a ese pequeño detalle, pues justo antes de que yo la llamara para vernos ella lo había hecho primero, sorprendiéndome en sobremanera al tomar en cuenta todo el tiempo que tuvimos sin hablar por su culpa. De no responder mis llamadas y mensajes terminó por llamarme ella misma, alegando que necesitaba reunirse hoy mismo conmigo para hablar sobre algo. Yo no lo dudé dos veces y acepté su invitación, quedando en un agradable café que está a una cuadra del Hospital Odaiba y en donde habíamos desayunado juntos una vez. Me dio cierta nostalgia que quedáramos justo en este lugar pues de novios prometimos repetirlo… Y sospechaba que aquello importante de lo que necesitaba hablarme tenía cierta relación al respecto.

-En realidad yo también necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo- dije recordando mis razones, e ignorando el pensamiento de cómo hubiese sido nuestro regreso de no haber estado Tachikawa en el medio.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un par de segundos, segundos en los que ella tomó de su té que le había pedido antes de que llegara y en los que jugué con una servilleta para calmar mis nervios.

-Te parece si… ¿Yo hablo primero?

La miré curioso, notando como se mordía los labios y le daba vueltas al té con la cucharita. Yo asentí, un poco renuente. Pero, ¿Qué más da? Si ya la haría llorar de todas formas por mis palabras, nada me costaba escucharla. Quizás de esa manera podamos albergar el tema poco a poco.

-Yo…- dudó, pero luego me miró con ojos brillantes –Quiero disculparme contigo, Matt… Ha sido bastante inmaduro de mi parte haber ignorado todas tus llamadas… No quiero justificarme bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero he tenido la cabeza hecha un caos y no quería lidiar con nuestros problemas en ese estado. No fui justa, pero créeme que lo hice por nosotros…

No dije nada, escuchándola atento, con cosas qué decirle pero que contuve pues solo guardaba energías para hablarle de lo mío con Tachikawa. Ella pareció tomar mi silencio como una invitación a que continuara.

-Lo que dije aquella noche… Ha sido mentira- suspiró, avergonzada, atrayendo muchísimo más mi atención y dejándome sin aire por unos segundos… –Jamás podría considerar lo nuestro como un error, Yamato. Eres la relación más larga que he tenido, y de verdad te amo. Lo que dije fue una real estupidez y no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy. Ha sido cruel de mi parte haberte dicho aquellas cosas… Y entiendo que no me perdones ahora.

En mi cabeza retumbaban constantemente las palabras recién dichas por Sora, sintiendo como el eco de las mismas chocaban contra las paredes de mi conciencia despertándome en una peligrosa situación. Yo había venido aquí para acabar con lo que hubo entre ella y yo al ser completamente honesto con mis sentimientos y confesarle que había decidido estar con Mimi. Pero ahora las cosas son distintas, muy distintas. No es que haya dejado de querer estar con Tachikawa o algo por el estilo, imposible, sino que de alguna manera las cosas cambiaron al escuchar de Sora las razones de su distanciamiento para conmigo. Enterarme de sus propios labios que en realidad sí me amaba, y que para ella lo nuestro nunca fue un error fue alguna clase de despertar… Es como si nunca hubiésemos terminado, y el peso en mi conciencia por haberla traicionado se volvió aún más insoportable.

Me sentí tan mal conmigo mismo… Tan mal. Si Sora nunca me hubiese dicho lo anterior, y que en realidad para ella lo nuestro sí era un error, me hubiese facilitado mejor las cosas. Porque nadie podría sufrir tanto por un error, ¿Cierto? El problema ahora es que ya no lo era. Y que Sora realmente deseaba volver conmigo.

Pero entonces el rostro dulce y la sonrisa brillante de Mimi albergaron en mente, hipnotizándome con su encanto. Deseaba volverla a ver, contemplar su sonrisa y besar sus labios. Había decidido estar con ella, aún destruya el mundo de quien fue una vez el amor de mi vida.

El peso en mi corazón se sintió horrible, pero yo elegí hacer feliz a Mimi. Y así sería.

-Sora… No puedo…

Ella me miró con ojos sorprendidos, cuales poco a poco observé como acumularon lágrimas.

-¿No puedes qué?- vaciló -¿Perdonarme?

-No es eso…

-Matt, ya te he dicho que entenderé si no lo haces- continuó, interrumpiéndome –Mi actitud fue realmente ingrata, pero igual te pido que me perdones así te tomen años hacerlo. Estoy dispuesta a esperar lo que sea.

-Sora, comprende. No es eso…- suspiré –Sí te perdono, pero ahora todo es distinto.

Las lágrimas en sus ojos aumentaron, y parecían a punto de desbordarse de ellos.

-¿Ya…Ya no me amas?

Sentí como en la garganta se me hacía un doloroso nudo, logrando que me doliera el pecho en un insoportable ardor por haber escuchado aquella pregunta de sus labios.

-Te amo…- le dije en un hilo de voz –…Pero lo nuestro tiene que acabarse, Sora.

-E-Espera…

Cerré los ojos dándome fuerzas para continuar con mis palabras, pues aún faltaba mucho por decir. En mi cabeza pensé en todo lo que estaba a punto de decirle en un intento de ordenar mis pensamientos y decirlos con franqueza y claridad. Necesitaba que ella me escuchara bien una sola vez y que no hayan dudas flotando en el aire, pues lo que estaba por decirle iba a ser lo suficientemente doloroso como para atormentarla aún más. Necesitaba ser claro y preciso, y zanjar de una vez por todas esta etapa en mi vida.

Pero luego escuché sus sollozos, obligándome a abrir los ojos y mirarla pasmado. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar de aquella forma, como si tratara de controlar cada quejido que salía de sus labios aunque nada se comparaba a las tantas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Para ser honesto esta era la primera vez que la veía desplomarse ante mí de ese modo. No hacía falta decir cuánto se me encogió el corazón al verla en tan deplorable estado, y más aún cuando yo era la causa de su dolor. Me sentí tan malvado que bien merecido tendría el infierno por lo que estaba haciendo. Y lo peor de todo es que Sora NO merecía esto…

-Sora, hay algo de lo que debo hablarte… Yo…

-Te necesito…

La observé sorprendido, pues no fueron sus palabras los que me silenciaron, sino el tono vacío de su voz…

-Por favor… No me hagas esto…Justo ahora…- los sollozos persistieron, y por más que intentaba controlar sus lagrimas con las mangas de su sweater estas no paraba de recorrer sus mejillas –Por favor, no ahora…

-Sora…

-Te lo pido… ¡Mi mamá…!

Un doloroso jadeo salió de sus labios, cuales tapó con sus manos tratando de silenciarse. Yo entonces sospeché que algo no andaba bien, pues nada más al haber nombrado a la señora Toshiko los llantos aumentaron, incitándome a alcanzar sus manos con las mías para apartarlas de su boca y escuchar bien lo que realmente ocurría.

-¿Qué, Sora?- pregunté, repentinamente preocupado -¿Qué ocurre con tu mamá?

-Ella… Oh…- jadeó –Está…muy enferma.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?- ella se mordía los labios, tratando de controlarse –Sora, por favor, ¿Qué le ocurre a tu madre?

-Tiene cáncer.

Sentí como toda la sangre abandonó mi rostro.

-¿C-Cáncer?- imposible… -¿Cómo…?

-Quede contigo en este lugar porque…Es el más cercano a la clínica…- dijo entre sollozos, tratando de calmarse –Ella ha estado muy enferma pero…Jamás pensé que era…Oh…Siempre estaba cansada y no comía nada, pero me imaginé que era por el virus…- secó una vez más las lagrimas de su rostro, poco a poco dejando de llorar para hablar con más soltura –Pero hace dos días tuvo un dolor horrible en la espalda y cuando la llevé a la clínica noté entonces como se ponía amarilla, ¡Amarilla, Matt!- no hallaba que decir al tener en mente semejante imagen de la señora Toshiko tan enferma y adolorida, una mujer que a pesar de lo estricta siempre ha sido amorosa con Sora y muy amable conmigo, eso sin agregar lo fuerte que es al salir adelante con su hija tras el abandono de su padre. ¿Cómo es posible que tenga cáncer? ¡Es insólito! –Por los síntomas el doctor diagnosticó cáncer hepático, pero no fue hasta hacerle unos exámenes cuando todo tuvo sentido…

-¿Cáncer en el hígado?- confirmé con lo poco que sabía de medicina… Y es que aquella enfermedad en particular la había tenido mi abuelo materno, falleciendo a los pocos meses de su diagnostico -¿Qué tan avanzado esta?

-Bastante…- dijo casi en un susurro, como si no quisiera escucharse a sí misma –El doctor dice que es muy probable que la quimioterapia no funcione… Solo un trasplante de hígado podría salvarla…

Entonces nos quedamos en un profundo silencio, consciente de la conversación que estábamos teniendo. Lo que fue por un momento una discusión sobre en donde terminará nuestra relación ahora todo se trataba de la vida de un tercero, de la madre de Sora. Yo sabía más que nadie el significado de sus palabras y lo que tendríamos que afrontar en un futuro de no haber esperanza para la señora Toshiko. El cáncer era una enfermedad cruel y trágica, y solo muy pocos sobrevivientes salen de ella con la frente en alto. En mi interior sabía que su madre estaba a punto de enfrentar una batalla perdida, en el que no tendría oportunidad. Una quimio bien podría ser un alivio, una probabilidad, pero ella misma lo había dicho, solo un trasplante podría salvar a su madre.

Simplemente era una batalla perdida.

Sora ocultó su rostro con sus manos otra vez, haciéndome ver lo devastada que estaba. Sufría, era palpable como el dolor destilaba de su piel, y yo me sentía demasiado impotente por ello… ¿Cómo podría evitar que sufriera de esta forma tan atroz?

-Por eso te pido…- dijo en el mismo susurro que antes, apartando las manos de su rostro para luego mirarme con ojos llorosos. Su labio inferior temblaba por resistir el llanto –Por favor, Matt… No me dejes sola en esto… Tengo tanto miedo… Te necesito a mi lado más que nunca…

-Sora, por favor…

-Te lo ruego…- continuó, logrando que mis labios sellaran por siempre lo que una vez planeé decirle –No me dejes en estos momentos, Matt… Te necesito…

* * *

**| Mimi |**

-¡Mimi, has vuelto!

Oír la voz de mi queridísimo Taichi hizo que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro. Estaba dejando mis zapatos en la entrada cuando aproveché para asomarme en la sala y notar a mi moreno amigo sentado en el sofá y viendo bastante cómodo alguna película en el televisor. Me sonrió de oreja a oreja al verme, haciéndome sentir bienvenida.

-He salido un poco más temprano hoy- comenté distraída mientras me sacaba la bufanda y el abrigo, colgándolos en el perchero. Inevitablemente detallé que no había rastro del abrigo de Matt, por lo que aún no había regresado a casa.

Mi corazón pegó un brinco de repente, decepcionada por no encontrarme con él.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?- me preguntó entonces Tai, alejándome brevemente de mi tristeza. Yo no tardé mucho en acercarme al sofá en donde estaba sentado muy cómodamente para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla. Parecía tan contento de verme que fue contagioso, animándome.

-Me ha ido bien, muchas gracias- mentí, pues sinceramente me había ido bastante mal, y que haya salido más temprano de lo normal ha sido por mi despiste y torpeza, quizás para evitar que se incendiara la cocina… Por suerte mi jefa era mucho más condescendiente que mi anterior jefe -¿Cómo te ha ido en la universidad?

-¡Excelente! Nuestro proyecto fue el mejor del salón. El profesor dijo que tengo un buen futuro tanto como abogado y diplomático, ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues no me sorprende- reí, sentándome a su lado.

Miré entonces la televisión, aunque realmente estaba centrando mi mirada en un punto para poder sumirme en mis pensamientos. Aún no eran las 9 de la noche, y aunque había aceptado el turno de las noches para evitar encontrarme con Yamato ahora sí que me arrepentía de ello. Necesitaba verlo, y confirmar que lo que habíamos tenido no fue un sueño. Quería ver el azul de sus ojos y su sonrisa agradablemente torcida. Indudablemente estaba obsesionada, ¿Pero no es el amor así? Supongo que es inevitable sentirme de esta manera tan ansiosa por verle, pero quizás todo era porque necesitaba saber en qué punto estará nuestra esporádica relación de ahora en adelante.

¿Seremos novios? ¿Seremos amigos con derecho por un tiempo indeterminado? ¿Seremos amigos en público y novios en privado?

Sea como sea, seremos _algo_. Y cualquier cosa con tal de estar a su lado era suficiente para mí, por ahora.

-¿Y has hablado con Sora?

La pregunta me cayó de sorpresa, encogiéndome en mi lugar ante el curso de mis pensamientos y el gran detalle que estaba dejando a un lado. Era obvio que Tai no tenía conocimiento alguno de lo que ocurrió entre Matt y yo, porque de ser así no estaría sonriendo relajado. Algo me decía que estaría muchísimo peor de lo que está mi querida Miyako de enterarse que hemos traicionado a Sora hasta la medula.

Aclaré mi garganta, tratando de disimular mi malestar.

-No hasta ahora, hace dos días, creo…- vacilé -¿Y tú?

-Por más que intento comunicarme con ella no responde mis llamadas, incluso cuando fui a visitarla su mamá me dijo que Sora no deseaba verme.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. No por el hecho de que Sora haya evitado a toda costa a Taichi. No, no por eso. En realidad, lo que me había dejado aturdida era el semblante frustrado y desamparado de Yagami al decir aquello. Sus ojos se denotaban tristes, y para mí fue bastante obvio que esta situación con Sora le dolía, y mucho. Además, tengo entendido que Matt no ha ido a visitar a Sora ni una sola vez, y en cambio Tai sí.

¿Qué creen que significa eso, señores?

No es como si fuera imposible, pero solo para aclarar mis dudas miré a Taichi fijamente con una pregunta por formularle en mi cabeza. De ser una respuesta negativa no habrá diferencia alguna luego, pero de ser positiva las cosas cambiarían drásticamente justo en estos momentos…

-Tai, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El me miró entonces, curioso.

-Supongo, ¿De qué se trata?

-Bien- aguardé, dándome ánimos –Pero prométeme que me responderás con franqueza, y que no preguntarás nada al respecto. Simplemente dame una respuesta, ¿De acuerdo?

-V-Vale…

Inhalé.

-¿Qué sientes por Sora?

Y entonces algo genial ocurrió, logrando que mi corazón palpitara esperanzado ante este magnífico descubrimiento. Un sonrojo enorme se pintó en las mejillas de mi moreno amigo confirmando todas mis suposiciones. Era sin duda un sonrojo precioso al tomar en cuenta lo que aquello podría significar; mi mejor amiga tenía un debate interno por sus sentimientos encontrados hacia Tai, y da la casualidad que ella no era la única, ¡Pues no cabía duda que Taichi aun tenia sentimientos por Sora!

Sora amaba a Matt, claro, pero ella aún no ha podido olvidar a Tai, ¡Y viceversa!

-¿P-Por-Por qué me preguntas eso?- el sonrojo persistía, y los nervios apoyaron aún más mi descubrimiento.

-Te he dicho que solo me des una respuesta, ¿No?- le recordé suspicaz, para luego mirarle con mi mejor cualidad; mis ojitos de borreguito –Anda, prometo no decir nada.

-¡No puedo responderte algo como eso, Mimi!

-Por favor, Tai…- insistí -¿Cuándo he traicionado tu confianza?- miró a los lados, tratando de recordar algo como aquello más no pudo –Aún sigues sintiendo algo por Sora, ¿Verdad?

Y finalmente suspiró, vencido, pero en ningún momento correspondió mi mirada por temor a sentirse aún más avergonzado de lo que estaba.

-Sí- respondió con simpleza –En realidad, nunca he podido olvidarla.

-¡OH!

Casi grito de la felicidad, se los juro. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto alivio y tanta dicha por lo que acababa de oír. Mi Tai, mi querido y adorado moreno amigo seguía teniendo sentimientos por Sora y, mucho más que eso, nunca ha podido olvidarla. ¡Qué amor más sincero y puro que ese! Me sentí repentinamente reconfortada con su confesión, y es que saber que no es el único que se siente de esa manera mejora muchísimo el panorama de las cosas. Todo estaba tan claro. Tai y Sora no son uno sin el otro, siempre están juntos y hay cierta conexión entre ambos que no se compara en lo absoluto con la relación entre mi mejor amiga y Yamato. Es decir, ¡Estaban destinados a estar juntos desde un principio!

-Supongo que es un poco obvio, ¿No?

-Lo sabes disimular- respondí sonriente, enternecida todavía por el sonrojo de sus mejillas -¿Cómo es que has podido vivir aquí todo este tiempo?- el me miró confundido. Yo traté de explicarme mejor –Ya sabes, bajo el mismo techo que ella… Y Matt.

Si para mí fue una jodida tortura por solamente un par de semanas, no quiero ni imaginar como sería vivir por años con la chica que amas y con el chico del que ella está enamorada.

-Porque lo que siento por Sora no se compara con la amistad que mantengo con ambos, Mimi- comentó mirando dulcemente el suelo, como si de pronto recordara la sensación de estar al lado de sus mejores amigos –Estoy seguro que de intentar algo con ella el club de los Tres Chiflados se vendría abajo, ¿No te parece?

Repentinamente el peso de mi corazón disminuyó gradualmente… Iluminando de una vez por todas mi turbulenta consciencia.

-Pues… Yo pienso que…

Y justo antes de decirle que realmente las cosas no son así, y que quizás si había una esperanza para todo lo que me decía, ambos escuchamos como la puerta de la entrada fue abierta, atrayendo nuestra completa atención.

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápido, muy rápido. Matt había llegado a casa y finalmente lo vería. Fue automático la sensación de mariposas en mi estomago al momento de saber que vería su hermosa mirada aguazul, como también sus varoniles facciones y su deslumbrante sonrisa. Las manos incluso habían empezado a sudarme por los nervios, aunque era más emoción que cualquier cosa. En cuestión de segundos supe lo fácil que era para el Ishida mover mi piso, y aunque antes no haya podido darme cuenta de ese hecho, hoy, precisamente en este instante, comprendí lo enamorada que estaba de él.

Amaba a Matt… Y él a…

-¡Sora!

Pero dejé de respirar justo cuando reconocí que quien había entrado era en realidad Takenouchi, quien nos observaba desde la entrada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y ojos brillantes. Y no pude evitar contagiarme de su sonrisa, pues verla finalmente de regreso a casa me había dado muchísima felicidad. Tanto Tai como yo nos habíamos levantado del sofá, dispuesta a recibirla con los brazos abiertos, sintiendo al fin el ambiente hogareño que solo Sora podía darle a este apartamento.

A pesar de haberla traicionado, a pesar de amar el mismo hombre que ella ama, de verdad extrañé verla.

-¡Hola, chicos!- dijo asegurando nuestras suposiciones con su ánimo, ella había vuelto, pero en lugar de darle una merecida bienvenida me quedé estática en mi lugar.

Y es que detrás de ella entonces apareció Matt...

…Ambos agarrados de la mano.

-¡Que sorpresa!- dijo entusiasmado Taichi, alejándose de mi lado para luego aproximarse a Sora y envolverla en un gran abrazo de oso. No me preocupé en mirar sus expresiones de felicidad porque en realidad mi mirada estaba fija en el hombre que aún estaba al lado de Takenouchi, sin soltar su mano en ningún momento. Tenía un semblante serio, frio, y noté como evitaba mirarme a toda costa.

Era como si de repente yo estuviera pintada en la pared, invisible.

-Bienvenida a casa, Sora- continuó Taichi, sonriente –Nada era igual sin ti.

-Disculpa por todo- dijo ella con su maternal y dulce voz, logrando entonces que desprendiera mi mirada del rubio para luego observarla con detalle. Descubrí con dolor lo feliz y relajada que se veía mi mejor amiga, muy diferente a como la había visto la última vez. Mi cerebro estaba funcionando a mil por segundo, tratando de atar los cabos que se encontraban enredados en mi interior. Nada parecía tener sentido, y no podía comprender qué era lo que realmente ocurría, cuando todo era tan estúpidamente obvio –Pero ya he vuelto, como os prometí.

Al decir lo último me miraba específicamente a mí con felicidad, pero estaba tan absorta en mi lugar que no lograba compartir nuestra acostumbrada camaradería. En lugar de ello solo podía pensar en una cosa. Sora no sabía lo que hubo entre Matt y yo, y no solo eso, no sospecha absolutamente nada, o sino explíquenme, ¿Qué hace Sora tan optimista con su regreso y con su mano cálidamente envuelta por la del hombre que noche atrás me había hecho el amor? Todo poco a poco empezó a tener sentido en mi cabeza pero era demasiado masoquista como para aceptarlo, guardando falsas esperanzas en mi interior.

Yamato no cumplió su promesa, y peor que ello, hizo exactamente lo que mi querida Miyako dijo que haría.

-¿Eso significa que han vuelto?- pregunté disimulando el dolor que desprendía mi voz. De reojo observé a Yamato, esperando escuchar como una tonta la respuesta de sus labios –Es decir… ¿Están juntos?

_No creas nunca en las promesas de un hombre enamorado pero con corazón de otra, amiga. Solo te humillaras a ti misma porque él volverá con Sora, y tú quedarás como la perra que traicionó a su mejor amiga acostándose con su novio._

Matt finalmente correspondió mi mirada, y con la pura frialdad pintando en sus ojos profundamente azules dijo lo que tanto temía escuchar.

-Sí, Mimi. Hemos vuelto.

Y sintiendo como me quemaban aquellas palabras… Caí en cuenta en la más dura y triste realidad:

No solo era una perra, sino una perra con el corazón irrevocablemente destrozado.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hello my people! Que tal han estado en mi esporádica ausencia? Jaja, vale, debía haber iniciado con un monton de disculpas, y es que haberles dejado esperando por esta actualización por tanto tiempo –casi un mes, madre mia!- fue de lo peor, porque ni siquiera podía avisarles! Disculpen, disculpen, disculpen! Y disculpen! Ahora vamos con mis excusas –xD- jaja resulta que hasta el 16 estuve un mes y medio completo fuera de mi país disfrutando de unas buenas vacaciones, eran mi regalo de graduación y de verdad las disfrute muchísimo, y aunque bien tenia oportunidad para actualizar habia un ligero problema: La musa tambien se tomo unas vacaciones y tuve unos cuantos problemas con este y el siguiente capitulo! Ya la amarre con una camisa de fuerza para que no se vaya a vagabundear por ahí otra vez, pero aun el siguiente cap no esta listo, y ya saben que me gusta tener dos capítulos por adelantado antes de actualizar –para este tipo de problemas-.

Pero finalmente cap 11 Up! Asi que, cuéntenme, que les ha parecido? Alguien ha empezado a odiarme por aquí? Ha empezado a odiar a Matt? Vamos, antes de que vayan a preparar torturas para mi pobre Yamatito les aviso que mejor piensen en mas torturas, porque en el siguiente cap seguirá siendo un cabron xD o quizás no… Mmmm…

Dato: Los abuelos maternos o paternos de Matt, no se cuales de los dos salen en la película de Digimon, pero igual lo que salen no son a los que Matt se refiere en este cap! Todo es invención para la historia!

Les comento para desgracia mia que no he podido responder sus reviews al menos que una arana radioactiva me muerda ahora dándome una supervelocidad para responder cada uno de sus comentarios xD Pero ninguna me va a morder porque les tengo fobia, y antes de que se me acerque como al pendejo de Peter Parker me encargare de aplastarla con la primera cosa ue encuentre… Lo que deciiiiia, HE LEIDO CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS, y no saben la dicha y felicidad que me da leerlos, son unos lectores increíbles, de verdad! El hecho de que disfruten de esta historia y, mas que eso, disfruten el que YO la escriba es fenomenal, me da muchísimos animos para continuar, y se los agradezco de corazón!

Prometo apenas tenga chance responder sus reviews, y de ser asi actualizare este mismo capitulo pero con todas sus respuestas aquí abajo! :D

Les mando un beso inmenso y espero de verdad que les haya gustado este capitulo…en lo que cabe, después de todo muchas estarán decepcionadas por el giro que tomaron las cosas! xD

Un kiss enorme para todos y cada uno de ustedes!

_Atte._

**Vai**


	12. Amor

**Roommates**

_By: Vainiella  
_

N/A: People! Para el ultimo Yamato's POV –Recuerden que por capitulo son 4 POVS- si pueden tengan preparado lo siguiente: Métanse en Youtube y escriban "Muse – Madness", harán click en el video que dice (Lyric Video). Si quieren una mejor experiencia para esa escena les recomiendo que escuchen la canción apenas lean la estrofa "_Puedes ser infinitamente feliz, o hundirte en el más insólito infierno.". _No les escribo la dirección porque FFnet me las borra –Joder-, pero igual seguro la consiguen si siguen los pasos anteriores. Ahora sí, nos vemos abajo!

* * *

Capítulo 12

"**Amor"**

_-Cuando amas algo déjalo ir… Si vuelve es tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue-_

* * *

**| Mimi |**

**E**nterré mis dedos en la almohada, ahogando el sollozo en está mientras un remolino de cuchillas desgarraban mi garganta en el acto

No estaba segura de qué hora exacta era, y tampoco era que me importaba, pero según por el silencio y la siniestra paz que reinaba en el apartamento calculaba que era bien entrada de madrugada, el momento perfecto para derrumbarme en mis aposentos sin que nadie se entere. Llevaba llorando y lamentando mi existencia desde el momento en que ingresé a mi habitación, escapando de cualquier compañía con la excusa de un fuerte dolor de cabeza… Lo cual tenía cierto matiz de certeza. Mi desespero por estar sola y así no seguir conteniendo las lágrimas me habían estado matando y no fue hasta hallarme totalmente sola que pude largarme a llorar a moco tendido como cual adolescente despechada. Era un alivio que mi amiga tuviera demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para darse cuenta de mi estado, o incluso Tai, que solo tenía ojos para Sora en aquel momento.

Pero, bien, ¿Qué he hecho de malo para tener un karma como este? ¿Es que en mi otra vida fui una arpía descorazonada que comía niños? Por más que intento no logro comprender como es que la vida ha sido tan injusta conmigo últimamente… Sé que hay peores situaciones que la mía, por ejemplo la de Sora, que está en algo terriblemente devastador, pero quizás todo lo que me ha estado ocurriendo se deba a que soy una egoísta. Una perra traicionera y egoísta. Es decir, no estaría llorando en estos momentos si no me hubiese acostado con una persona fuera de mis límites… Miyako me lo advirtió, y yo fui muy tonta por no hacerle caso.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, soltando un nuevo llanto desgarrador pero lo suficientemente controlado para que nadie más lo oiga.

La única persona que intentó seguirme tras decidir esconderme en mi habitación fue Yamato, ¡Pero, JA! Como si ahora tuviera el derecho de pisar por donde yo he camino. Inmediatamente me detuve en donde sabía que ni Sora y Tai podían vernos, y tras dedicarle la mirada más fría y mortal que pude, le dije con voz contenida:

_-Nunca te perdonaré por esto._

Y nunca lo perdonaría. Después de todo… Estaba así por culpa de él.

_Sentí como mi alma cayó a mis pies tras haber escuchado de sus propios labios la más insólita y pura verdad. En sus ojos no lograba notar ni un atisbo de broma, más que ello, me miraba con una clara certeza en sus palabras. Yo no podía dudar de su respuesta porque tanto Matt como Sora no me lo permitían, el primero con una latente amenaza circulando en sus ojos azules y la otra por ser ignorante del dolor que me carcomía a velocidad de la luz. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para pedir explicaciones, y lo único que me quedaba era escuchar… Y sufrir._

_-Vaya, es una excelente noticia- comentó entre sorprendido y aliviado Taichi, sacándome de mi estado catatónico. Lo miré tratando de hallar la tristeza en sus ojos luego de haberlo disimulado bastante bien con su voz, pero tal fue mi sorpresa de encontrarme que realmente parecía aliviado…Y aquello era porque Sora había vuelto. Para él lo único que importa es la felicidad de su mejor amiga._

_-Chicos, es mejor que se sienten…_

_Todos miramos a Yamato sin comprender el tono mortífero de su voz. A pesar de sentirme morir en ese instante observé a Sora tratando de hallarle lógica a la completa ausencia de su sonrisa y del brillo de sus ojos. Esto me puso alerta, pues fue fácil descubrir que algo malo ocurría… Pero el vacío que embargaba mi pecho era persistente, gritándome que escapara de ahí cuanto antes, lejos de él. Pensé inmediatamente en una excusa, ¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Tengo que ir al baño? ¿Los marcianos atacan y debo salvar al mundo? Mi cabeza estuvo maquinando en ese segundo mil y un excusas, sin importarme lo tontas que suenen._

_-Y-Yo… Debo ir a un lugar…_

_Pero por supuesto no se puede tener expectativas de una situación tan lamentosa como la mía._

_-Mimi, es algo importante…- dijo Sora mirándome con intensidad, logrando que mis defensas flaquearan –Necesito hablarles de algo delicado._

_Me senté de nuevo en el sofá, más que por obedecer a mi amiga, fue por el miedo por saber aquella cosa delicada._

_-¿Qué ocurrió?- Tai en lugar de sentarse redujo la distancia entre ella y él, tomando su mano y con la clara preocupación en su voz. Yamato se alejó de ambos para recostarse en la pared más próxima, y al ver su rostro lleno de angustia el picor en mi corazón aumentó aún más –Sora…_

_Takenouchi miró a Taichi con los ojos repentinamente rojos y poblados en lágrimas. Mordió sus labios tratando de contener el llanto pero de una forma alarmante se aferró a su mejor amigo, rompiendo a llorar con sollozos descontrolados y logrando que me levantara del sofá al contemplar a mi amiga en tan terrible desespero._

_-¡Sora!_

_-¡¿Qué demonios ocurre?!- preguntó Yagami hacia Yamato con urgencia, consolando torpemente a mi amiga. No tardé en alcanzarla y tratar de calmarla. Rápidamente al reconocer mis acaricias soltó a Tai para envolverme en un fuerte abrazo, ahogando su llanto en mi hombro -¡Yamato, dime por Kami que no la has dejado embarazada!_

_Ahora fueron mis piernas las que temblaron, sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de vomitar al pensar siquiera en aquella posibilidad._

_Matt soltó una risa seca, tomándose la frente con expresión dolorosa._

_-La mamá de Sora tiene cáncer._

_Pero todo se vino abajo al escuchar aquello, y es que jamás nos imaginamos algo como eso._

_Tai y yo observamos atónitos a Matt, no creyendo en lo que nos decía. Cáncer, cáncer. La palabra retumbaba en mi cabeza sin hallar cabida en ella. Separé a Sora de mi cuerpo para mirarla fijamente y así confirmar si lo que nos dijo su novio era verdad o mentira, pero, oh, la vida es absurdamente cruel, y tanto Taichi como yo dejamos de respirar cuando contemplamos los ojos vacios de Takenouchi. Yamato nos dijo la verdad._

_-¿Cáncer?- salió de mis labios en un hilo de voz._

_Sin poder reponerme de la noticia, Tai tomó mi lugar como consolador arrebatándome a Sora de mis brazos para ahora abrazarla protectoramente, ahogando sus sollozos contra su pecho mientras acariciaba continuamente su cabeza aún con la confusión pintada en sus ojos color chocolate. Yo tampoco entendía nada, pues no hace mucho había visto a Toshiko y la había notado bien. Con un resfriado, sí, ¡Pero jamás me imaginé que tendría cáncer por Kami! Tapé mis labios ahogando un lamentoso quejido al visualizar a la madre de Sora con aquella enfermedad mortal. Ahora todo tenía sentido, la ausencia de apetito, el malestar, el por qué pasaba todo el día sentada en el sofá o en la cama… Aquello no era gripe pasajera, oh no, era cáncer. Toshiko tenía cáncer._

_-¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó Taichi mirando a su mejor amigo. Sora poco a poco lograba calmarse._

_-Toshiko fue hospitalizada desde hace un par de días, fue diagnosticada con cáncer Hepático- observé con dolor como Matt prensaba la mandíbula tras decir aquello… Por un momento olvidé todo lo que hubo entre nosotros, olvidé sus besos y sus palabras llenas de amor. Todo eso por un breve instante pasó a formar parte de un trasfondo, porque el sufrimiento que destilaba su presencia radicaba con mis recuerdos, un pasado innecesario –La única cura sería un trasplante de hígado._

_El rostro se me desfiguró._

_-¿Qué?- gemí atormentada. Un trasplante no estaba entre las mejores posibilidades, mucho menos para una mujer entrando a los 50 –Eso no puede ser, ¿Qué hay de la quimio? ¡Hay tratamientos para ello!_

_-Está…muy avanzado…- dijo Sora con voz ronca, pero lo suficientemente calmada para poder hablar –La quimio solo serviría para darle más tiempo mientras esperamos un trasplante… Está en la lista…pero dada a su situación…_

_Ya, no hizo falta que dijera más. Todos guardamos en silencio. Estábamos en alguna clase de pre-luto, y aunque deseábamos con toda nuestra alma que lo peor solo sea una posibilidad y no un hecho, en el fondo una vocecita nos decía que no había esperanza, y que nos estábamos enfrentando a una batalla perdida._

_-Yo sé que…se necesita un milagro pero…- respiró profundamente, tomando la mano de Taichi y luego la mía –Voy a luchar igual, junto con madre… Pero no puedo hacer esto sola- sonrió tristemente, rompiendo en pedazos mi corazón –Por favor, no me dejen sola en esto…_

Pero justo en ese instante un sonido peculiar en la puerta de mi habitación me sacó por completo de mis turbosos recuerdos, alertándome. En mi habitación reinaba el más completo silencio y noté a pesar de la oscuridad como la manilla de mi puerta era girada suavemente provocando un agudo chirrido por su antigüedad. Estaba consciente de que las lagrimas aún recorrían mis mejillas y que estaba demasiado débil emocionalmente como para lidiar con alguien en ese momento, sin embargo esperé que todo fuera producto de mi imaginación, pues como bien dije antes ya era bien de madrugada y, juzgar por la paz que había en el apartamento, todos dormían como si Maléfica los haya hechizado con el sueño eterno… De hecho, pensándolo bien, ahora mismo me vendría de lo mejor un sueño como aquel. Uno que ni con un beso despertaría, porque en este siglo no había príncipes sino sapos disfrazados con armadura.

La puerta fue abierta suavemente, y gracias a la luz de la luna que atravesaba mi ventana pude percibir con poco detalle quien era mi visitante…

Y en ese momento deseé haber cerrado la puerta con llave.

-Matt…

Una ráfaga de alivio y felicidad corrió por mis venas para luego ser súbitamente sustituido por el dolor y la desconfianza. De un brinco me senté en la cama sin dejar de mirarlo ni un segundo, sin importarme ser tan descarada en mi renuencia con su inesperada visita. Nos separaban tres metros de distancia y mis manos palparon el borde de la cama por si debía alejarme más que eso, sentía que de solo acercarse podría dejar de respirar, y no era para menos, siendo la principal causa de mi desgracia minutos antes.

En medio del silencio y la tenue penumbra que nos rodeaba contemplé con un ardor en el pecho cada parte de él. Era imposible no apreciarlo, más aún cuando vestía únicamente unos pantalones azules de pijama dejando su tonificado y delgado torso al desnudo. Lo peor de todo era que mi subconsciente es lo suficientemente traicionero como para hacerme pensar en lo guapo que es a pesar de haber sido una persona horrenda conmigo. No es nuevo el que Matt sea tan jodidamente apuesto, y eso que la oscuridad opacaba casi todas sus cualidades físicas como lo es el brillo sedoso de sus rubios cabellos o lo anchos y varoniles que eran sus hombros y espalda. Me mordí los labios tratando de contener el suspiro que amenazó con salir de estos, humillándome por no poder siquiera controlar como mi cuerpo reaccionaba de solo verlo.

Pero todo se fue al demonio cuando vi como tras entrar cerraba la puerta tras de sí, mirándome fijamente desde su lugar. Mi corazón gritaba por recibirlo gustosa, pero mi mente por una vez en mi vida tuvo su respectiva cordura, devolviéndome a la vil realidad en donde yo sufría y odiaba a Matt por lo que me había hecho, una realidad en la que me encontraría sola por siempre.

-¿Q-Qué rayos haces aquí?

Él no dijo nada, volviendo aun más tenso el ambiente.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, Yamato- su silencio persistía, enfadándome. Al ver como bajó la mirada al suelo supe que seguía siendo el mismo cobarde de antes, terminándome por hervir la sangre -Venga, no abriste la boca para hacer feliz a Sora pero sí la abriste para que los ratones te comieran la lengua- no tuve pena de escupirle aquello, ácida, mirándolo como si observara a una pobre lacra arrastrándose en el suelo. No obstante, algo en mis palabras le animó a mirarme, y ver como el brillo ya no se hallaba en sus ojos tuve que tragar seco.

-Necesitamos hablar…

-No necesitamos hablar sobre nada- respondí cortante, incomoda al notar como reducía la distancia entre mi cama y la puerta. Me puse en guardia por si debía levantarme y salir de la habitación si era necesario –Todo me ha quedado tan claro como el agua, así que ya no es necesario que vengas con explicaciones.

-Por favor, necesito que me escuches, Mimi- dijo en un susurro repleto de ruego, como si a mí me quedaran ganas de escucharlo –Sé que te he fallado, pero la mamá de Sora tiene…

-Cáncer, lo sé. Fui bruta por creerte pero no soy sorda- lo miré severa –Ahórrate las explicaciones, Yamato. Ahora, ¿Puedes marcharte? A diferencia de ti algunos sí queremos dormir.

-¿Dormir?

Por un momento creí que de verdad se marcharía pero, ah, que equivocada estaba. En menos de un segundo había reducido la distancia entre nosotros hasta sentarse a mi lado, en la cama. Casi pego un salto como si repentinamente las sabanas quemaran como magma.

-¡Matt, he dicho que…!

-Lo último que hacías era dormir, Mimi- traté de levantarme pero con su agarre en mi brazo no me lo permitió, torturándome por como reaccionó mi cuerpo ante este simple roce entre nuestras pieles –Llevo media hora escuchándote llorar, ¿Y esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados, sin poder explicarte nada?

-¡Es de groseros escuchar tras la puerta, ¿Sabias?!- le reprendí en susurros ofendida, insistiendo para soltarme más no me lo permitió. Repentinamente me dio un fuerte jalón hacia él, reduciendo con rapidez cualquier distancia entre ambos al tomar de mi otro brazo para tenerme por completo a su merced, nuevamente esclava de su fuerza -¡Matt, suéltame!

-¡No hasta que me escuches!

-¡Eso hice ayer, Yamato, cuando me prometiste que hablarías con Sora y volverías a mi lado!- sentí como las lagrimas nuevamente se acumulaban en mis ojos, todo mientras hacía un esfuerzo inhumano por controlar el tono de mi voz. No era problema percibir el dolor en sus ojos con cada palabra, pero me negué en darle importancia, no luego de todo lo que me hizo, no luego de todo lo que me hará sufrir –¿Y sabes que obtuve a cambio de escucharte? ¡Ilusionarme con un hombre que solo me usó para calentarle la cama! ¿Es que Sora no lo hizo suficiente? ¿O acaso una semanita lejos de ella fue demasiado como para controlarte?

-¡Tú sabes muy bien que yo…!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué eres una simple victima en todo este asunto?- reí sarcástica, incluso sin poder reconocerme a mí misma –Ahórrate las excusas, Yamato. No me vengas con el cuento chino de que volviste con ella porque te necesita… Amas a Sora, y yo solo fui un pequeño desliz en tu insulsa vida. Fin del asunto.

Él intentó decir algo, pero en el momento en que sus defensas bajaron me solté de su agarre bruscamente, casi como si su piel quemara.

-Te odio…- le dije con un nudo en la garganta. Quise sonar convincente y para sorpresa mía lo fui. En sus ojos denoté como algo se quebraba en mil pedazos, opacando el brillo que una vez contemplé en ellos al mirarme. No dejé que nada me hiciera retractarme en ese momento y mantuve mi posición altanera, muy a pesar del dolor gutural que agarrotaba mi corazón. Sentía asfixiarme con aquella mentira salida de mis labios pero en el fondo sabía que de poder olvidar a Yamato debía empezar por odiarlo –Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que por favor lárgate.

Sin esperar más de su parte me terminé de acostar en la cama, dándole completamente la espalda mientras me arropaba hasta el cuello. Con ello era una clara directa para que se marche de una vez por todas de mi habitación y me deje sola. Traté de contener las ganas de soltar un llanto cuando todavía podía sentir su cercanía, él aún continuaba sentado a mi lado, torturándome, recordándome lo imposible que es amarlo y ser amada de vuelta.

–Jamás te he usado, Mimi…- me acurruqué lo más que pude con la sabana, intentando no escucharle -Nunca deseé hacerte daño.

Pero las lágrimas iniciaron su recorrido por mis mejillas una vez más, desvaneciendo ante mí todas las ilusiones que me llenaron de dicha antes de conocer al verdadero Yamato Ishida.

-Pero lo has hecho…- sollocé silenciosamente, sin fuerzas para seguir aguantando el dolor escurrirse por mis ojos –Por favor, vete…

-Mimi…

-Te lo pido…- no pude evitar hablar con un hilo de voz, llorando tal y como lo había hecho antes de que Yamato me interrumpiera; con el alma –Prometo no abrir la boca, pero vete, Matt. No me lastimes más…

Él siguió sentado a mi lado por un par de segundos más, y cuando creí que nunca se iría sentí de un momento a otro para desespero mío la ausencia de su peso en mi cama. Sus pasos en dirección a la puerta sonaban cautelosos, y con cada uno que daba sentía como el alma abandonaba mi cuerpo. Internamente me reprendí por desear detenerlo y rogarle que no se fuera, que se quedara a mi lado y me amara tal y como lo hizo la noche anterior.

Pero, por supuesto, mi mente fue esta vez más racional que mi corazón, y me mantuvo disimuladamente serena hasta que por fin el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta interrumpió el silencio, y en menos de lo que creí ya la había cerrado… marchándose para siempre.

* * *

**| Yamato |**

Apenas las puertas del ascensor se abrieron me encaminé por los pasillos de aquel piso en búsqueda de la habitación 511. Como bien lo he hecho en este último mes, seguí el mismo camino de siempre mientras observaba distraído mi alrededor, o mejor dicho, el inmaculado suelo pulido cual no había nada más interesante en él que lo que tengo en mi cabeza. Al verme envuelto en alguna clase de rutina opté por permitirme concentrarme en mis pensamientos, repletos de diligencias y problemas existenciales que nunca acabarían. Ya sabía yo que había dejado de ser el mismo de siempre desde hace unas semanas, pero poco me importaba mi insulso estado de ánimo cuando podía dedicarme plenamente a otra persona. Después de todo yo no era al que se le estaba muriendo un pariente, por lo que ya Sora tenía suficiente con el cáncer de Toshiko como para además enterarse que soy un maldito infeliz.

Porque eso era, infeliz, y cada día que pasa me siento en el mismo abismo de siempre, varado en un mundo en el que nadie me conoce realmente y que quien lo hace con toda su plenitud solo tenía ojos para odiarme. No esperaba menos después de todo lo que le hice, aunque me costaba fingir que su indiferencia para conmigo era un cortante gesto que me hería en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Mimi me odiaba. Y yo la amaba.

Pero el destino es un hijo de puta que le encanta jugar con la vida de la gente como si nos tratáramos de peones en una sangrienta partida de ajedrez. Mientras que unos salen bien parados otros cubrimos un papel distinto, en el que no tienes alternativas y solo te queda aceptar la estúpida realidad. Yo incluido en aquel montón. Aparentemente este tiene un plan peculiar para mí, de hecho no me sorprendería si ahora mismo un meteorito se estrellara contra esta clínica, siendo el primero en morir calcinado. Pesimista de mierda, quizás, ¿Pero como no serlo cuando un mes antes había encontrado finalmente al amor de mi vida? Encontré a la persona por la cual daría mi peso en oro y diamantes con tal de estar a su lado y besarla con pasión. Había encontrado a la mujer perfecta para mí, a pesar de todas nuestras diferencias, pero como bien dije antes, el destino se las había ingeniado para aparecerle un imprevisto cáncer en la madre de Sora, mi actual novia, limitándome a no ser tan monstruo como para dejarla por su mejor amiga justo en estos tiempos tan duros.

Preferí ser un monstruo con Tachikawa, la mujer que me ha quitado el sueño, solo para fingir ser el novio perfecto para una mujer que ya no amo, o al menos no como antes.

¿Quería yo esto? No, por supuesto que no, ¿Pero qué otra alternativa me quedaba? No puedo simplemente hacerme a un lado de la vida de Sora y ser indiferente a su sufrimiento, ¡Demonios, su madre está muriendo! Solo un maldito trasplante podría salvarle. No había esperanzas y todos estábamos consciente de ello, díganme, ¿Acaso no estoy haciendo lo correcto al quedarme a su lado?

Apoyarla cuando más me necesita, ayudarla a enfrentar esta pesadilla con la frente en alto.

No, no puedo arrepentirme de mi decisión, no mientras junto con mi novia observamos el deteriorado estado de su madre empeorar con los días. Yo más que nadie debía estar ahí para ella, así tenga que sacrificar a la única cosa que había valido realmente la pena en mi vida.

Desde lejos denoté la puerta con la placa de metal en su centro, resaltando el numero 511. Aún me aguardaban unos cuantos metros antes de llegar. En mi dilema mental intenté motivarme a sonreír para no hacer tan obvio mi deplorable ánimo, cual ya me llegaba por los suelos como cosa rara. Era así todos los días, lamentarme por mis pecados y actuar como un santo a los ojos de Sora. Eran tantos sentimientos encontrados que estaban por volverme loco. Necesitaba continuar con mi vida, seguir adelante. Mimi decidió olvidarme y yo también debería, ¿No? Es decir, no es bueno seguir manteniendo estos sentimientos por ella, amarla se ha vuelto como una clase de tortura indispensable en mi pesada rutina. Y sin duda cada vez era peor. Deseaba abrazarla, besarla, sentir nuestras pieles en un desenfrenado roce mientras la hago mía una vez más, tal y como lo hice aquella noche de Noviembre. Anhelaba amarla libremente y ser correspondido, pero solo un masoquista disfrutaría ver lo que añora sin poder tocarlo. No podía seguir así…

Con el corazón en un puño, justo antes de tocar la puerta de la habitación 511, me prometí permitirme olvidar a Tachikawa y continuar con mi vida. Mimi no merecía a un hombre como yo, y yo ya no tenía el derecho de luchar por su amor. Ella más que nadie sufría por mi vil engaño, y lo menos que podía hacer por ella era ayudarle a olvidarme.

Respiré profundamente, y pintando mi cara de hipocresía para opacar mi tristeza toqué la puerta varias veces. En pocos segundos Sora la había abierta recibiéndome con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Matt!- no rechacé su cercanía para darme un suave beso en los labios, dándome aquella cálida bienvenida que era solo un leve consuelo –Que bueno que llegaste, mamá aún está despierta. Se contentará de verte.

Me jaló del brazo para adentrarnos a la habitación, y entonces tuve ante mí aquel panorama que me incitaba a no rendirme en mi forjada fachada sentimental, no cuando aún es difícil de reconocer a la que fue una vez una mujer fuerte y sana. En la camilla, rodeada de maquinas y flores para decorar aquel sombrío lugar, se encontraba acostada una mujer demasiado delgada y con una clara evidencia de su enfermedad. Ya sus cabellos siempre bien peinados no ocupaban su cabeza, en lugar de ello ahora siempre poseía una pañoleta color naranja con diseño que le regaló Mimi cuando su cabello ya había empezado abastecer. A las dos semanas de la primera sesión de drogas para el tratamiento ya se le había caído cualquier rastro de pelo en su cuerpo. No hace falta decir lo afectada que se mostraba la madre de Sora por este hecho, más cuando siempre había sido una mujer tan femenina.

Toshiko me reconoció dibujando con esfuerzo una sonrisa en sus descuidados labios, logrando que la gradual palidez de su rostro, sus rasgos demacrados y las manchas violáceas bajos sus ojos no resaltaran tanto. No tardé en devolverle la sonrisa, acercándome a su cama con cautela para luego tomar su mano que había estirado con dificultad hacia mí.

-Oh, Yamato, que agradable verte- miró a Sora y luego a mí –Has venido por Sora, ¿Verdad?

-Vine a verla a usted, señora Toshiko- con mi otra mano acaricié suavemente la parte dorsal de su mano, atisbando su frialdad -¿Cómo se siente?

-Excelente, querido, siento que puedo trepar un árbol- ella rió de su chiste sin gracia, yo solo sonreí por cortesía –Pero me drogan tanto que a veces ni recuerdo donde estoy.

-Es parte del tratamiento, mamá- Sora rodeó la cama para ubicarse al otro lado, sentándose en el borde –El doctor dijo que…

-Ay, Sora, el doctor dice muchas cosas, bien podría recetarme bailar con una ardilla y no nos negaríamos- rodeó los ojos para luego mirarme sonriente, parecía más animada que antes –Dime, Yamato, ¿Qué tal te ha ido con la banda?

-Me ha ido muy bien, gracias. Pronto iniciaremos con las giras alrededor de Japón.

-¡Eso es estupendo!- pero entonces empezó a toser, repentinamente afectada por el breve entusiasmo que depositó en sus palabras. Sora no tardó en alcanzar un vaso de agua de la mesa junto a la camilla para ofrecérselo con delicadeza. Poco a poco la calma retornó a Toshiko, aunque a diferencia de antes aquel corto ataque de tos logró debilitarla un poco. Vi preocupado como respiraba con más dificultad que antes –Ah, este cáncer del demonio lo que ha hecho es envejecerme. Ahora toso como una vieja sin dientes.

Así era la señora Toshiko, una mujer que a pesar de las adversidades que se presentaban en su vida, sabía como enfrentarlas con gracia y fortaleza, una mujer digna de admirar.

-Mamá, necesitas descansar- dijo de pronto Sora mirándome brevemente, se notaba preocupada –Seguro ha sido la dosis que te ha afectado un poco.

-Sí, es muy probable- suspiró sonoramente, ahora acomodándose mucho mejor en la cama con la ayuda de su hija y una innecesaria intervención mía. Sora la arropó más que antes asegurándose que estaba bien abrigada, la señora Toshiko la miró con reproche –Hija, ¿Qué haces? Tener cáncer no me hace discapacitada, puedo arroparme bien si lo quiero.

-No seas terca- me sentí de más cuando madre e hija intercambiaron una mirada llena de sentimientos, en donde Sora sufría por no poder proteger a su madre y en donde Toshiko sufría por hacerle pasar todo esto a su hija –Recuerda en lo que quedamos, ¿Vale? Estoy aquí para cuidarte.

-Y Yamato está aquí para buscarte- dijo nuevamente sonriente la mujer, ahora incluyéndome en la conversación con un guiño –Anda, hijo, llévala a pasear para que se distraiga un poco, ¿Quieres? Con sus estudios y con mi enfermedad no ha tenido tiempo de disfrutar.

-Mamá, no te pongas difícil. Disfruto estar contigo.

-Y yo, mi amor, pero harás que Yamato se fije en alguna fan por lo descuidado que lo tienes- inevitable el rostro de una chica invadió mis pensamientos, y no necesariamente se trataba de alguna fan. Disimulé el malestar desviando la mirada aunque por dentro quise negar las palabras de Toshiko –No se preocupen por mí, hay cientos de enfermeras y doctores en esta clínica, ellos sabrán cuidarme. Además, Taichi prometió visitarme más tarde, así que estaré bien acompañada.

-Pero…

-Por Kami, y a mí me dices que soy terca- bufó –Matt, ¿Cuento contigo para que saques a esta muchacha desobediente de mi habitación? Hace un buen día, aprovéchenlo.

Ignoré la duda que ambientaba a Sora, asintiendo con una sonrisa dispuesto a seguir las órdenes de su madre.

-Claro, yo me encargaré de dominar a la bestia.

-¿Vez? Tú sí me entiendes, ¿Verdad?- rió –Anda, hija, estaré bien. Confía en mí.

-V-Vale…- me miró dubitativa, luego acercándose a su madre para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla como despedida. Rodeó la cama aún dudosa para ubicarse a mi lado. Yo ya me había despedido de Toshiko con un cariñoso apretón en el brazo antes de alejarme unos pasos. De repente entendí a Sora, verla sola en aquel ambiente volvía más sombrío todo, pero tiene razón, Sora necesitaba distraerse un poco –Te veré en la noche, mamá.

-No hace falta, querida- sonrió con dulzura, mirando a Sora como si se estuviera sobre un pedestal sagrado –Pasa la noche con tus amigos, ¿Sí? Siempre regresas mucho más animada al día siguiente.

Nos volvimos a despedir y tuve que sacar a Sora casi a rastras de la habitación, ahora afectados por las palabras y la intención por hacernos sonreír de Toshiko. Al salir supe que mi novia no podría contenerse más, por lo que unos pasos lejos de la puerta tomé su brazo para jalarla hacia mí, abrazándola fuertemente mientras la escuchaba sollozar contra mi pecho.

Estuvimos así por unos pocos minutos, yo consolándola acariciando su espalda repetidas veces y ella llorando aferrada a mí. Estuve a punto de proponerle en sentarnos en unas sillas de espera ubicadas en el pasillo, pero rápidamente secó sus lágrimas para luego respirar profundamente. Sora, siempre tratando de mostrarse fuerte tal y como su madre, pero sabía que por dentro estaba devastada y con el miedo aturdiéndola.

Tardó en recuperar la calma por completo, y al hacerlo una forzada sonrisa intentó no preocuparme. Seguí mirándola como si se fuera a derrumbarse de nuevo en cualquier momento.

-Ya se me pasó- suspiró –Supongo que no he descansado lo suficiente con mi mamá así, eso me pone más sensible.

-Sora…- acaricié su frente apartando la pollina, ella me miró con ojos brillantes –Está bien que te desahogues un poco, estás conteniéndote demasiado. Y tu madre no es tonta, ella sabe que apenas la dejas sola te derrumbas. Entiendo que trates de mostrarte fuerte para apoyar a tu madre, pero no eres de hierro, Sora. Compréndelo.

Volvió a suspirar, se veía notablemente cansada a juzgar por las ojeras que poseía. El silencio nos acompañó mientras la observaba serenarse, de todas maneras estaba dispuesto a consolarla en cualquier momento.

Finalmente me miró con dulzura, tomando mi mano luego mientras me sonreía mucho más animada que antes.

-Gracias, Matt… De no ser por ti, no sé que habría sido de mí.

Sonreí levemente, acercándome a su rostro para darle un suave beso en su frente, apreciando sus palabras pero que en el fondo solo lograron torturarme.

Empezamos a caminar por el pasillo, tomados de la mano y charlando sobre cosas triviales mientras buscábamos la salida de la clínica. Me concentré en escucharla y enterarme de todas las novedades de su vida. También me contenté como ella cuando me contó las noticias del doctor, que las había visitado hoy para decirles que el tratamiento estaba funcionando, y que a pesar de estar tan débil existía una gran posibilidad de que Toshiko resista para conseguir un trasplante.

Ya estábamos caminando en el estacionamiento de la clínica en busca de mi moto cuando en eso sentí como Sora se detenía, y a mí con ella.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunté extrañado.

-Bueno, la verdad sí…- vaciló, mirando el suelo preocupada mientras me hacía voltearme completamente a ella, tomando de sus hombros –…Mamá tiene razón, te he descuidado un montón y no me extrañaría que te aburrieras de esto. Después de todo recién volvimos hace un mes, lo único que he hecho es amotinarte con mis problemas.

-Eh, Sora, no digas esas cosas- la miré un poco ofendido -¿Acaso yo me he quejado? Sabes que estoy más que dispuesto en apoyarte a ti y a tu madre en esto. No pienses en tonterías, ¿Está bien?

Quise decirle que es una tonta, ya que si pensaba que me iba a poner como un niño inmaduro para reclamar su atención estaba muy equivocada. Con solo verla feliz me bastaba, aunque Sora nunca dejará de preocuparse por ese tipo de pequeñeces, después de todo era parte de su personalidad su intención de ver a todos sus allegados con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió, y pretendí seguir nuestro camino hacia mi moto cuando en eso volvió a detenerme.

-Este sábado un amigo hará una reunión en su casa para celebrar Noche Buena- me dijo dudosa, aunque extrañamente ilusionada. La observé confundido esperando a que continuara –Me ha dicho que puedo llevar a quien quiera, por eso se me ocurrió que sería una buena forma de pasar la Noche Buena juntos.

-Pensé que querrías pasar la Noche Buena con tu madre.

-En realidad ella me está obligando a ir, y supongo que tiene razón. Igual pasaré toda la mañana con ella, la reunión es en la noche.

-¿Quieres ir?

Esperé que dijera que no, que en realidad esperaba pasar aquel día festivo a solas. No soy amante ni de fiestas ni de reuniones en casa de personas que no conozco, y me sorprende que Sora olvidara aquel detalle al preguntarme mi opinión. Díganme aguafiestas, no me importa, puede que sea un disociado pero prefiero divertirme en sitios tranquilos, y con mis amigos en tal caso. Claro, si Sora quiere no puedo negarme, ¿Y desaprovechar una oportunidad para que se distraiga?

-Bueno, me gustaría… Pero solo si quieres.

"Solo si quieres"… Aquella frase en las mujeres realmente significa "Por favor, di que sí", y con mi experiencia en estas cosas sabía que ninguna de ellas era la excepción. Sora quería ir y me estaba pidiendo permiso para ir juntos a esa reunión, y como bien dije anteriormente, no puedo negarme, mucho menos cuando finalmente algo parecía ilusionarle después de tanto tiempo. Si no fuera por su deseo de ir juntos le hubiese dicho que puede ir si quiere, y así me salvo de fingir divertirme en una infantil reunión.

-Claro- le dije tratando de convencerla con mi sonrisa, caminando de nuevo hacia la moto.

-¡Genial!- celebró -Además, se me ocurrió que también podemos decirle a Mimi…

Pero al escuchar aquello sentí como mis extremidades dejaron de obedecer a mi cerebro, deteniéndome en seco allí, en medio del estacionamiento. Repentinamente la idea de ir a esa reunión dejó de sonar agradable, y el que pudiera animar a Sora ya no era suficiente cuando venía incluido en la ecuación a una castaña de ojos color miel que me miran fríamente hasta atravesarme como una daga envenenada.

Tragué saliva tratando de aclarar mi garganta para no tener que soltar un quejido al hablar. El que me nombrara a Tachikawa fue un duro golpe en el estomago.

-¿Por qué? Ella seguro ya tiene planes, Sora. No tenemos que invitarla…

-Vaya, ¿Hemos vuelto a esas?- rió –No me digas que te pondrás con evasivas con Mimi a estas alturas, Matt.

-No es eso…- miré el suelo, frustrado. Necesitaba hallar las palabras correctas para convencer a Sora, y así evitar que mi pesadilla se hiciera realidad; estar en un mismo lugar con Sora y Mimi, ¿Saben la tortura que significan sus ojos observándome con odio y dolor cuando yo solo puedo notarlo? Ella sufre por mi causa, obligarla a ser una masoquista para soportarme en Noche Buena era una idea pésima, no podía permitirle eso –Solo digo que quizás no quiera ir con nosotros, ¿Para qué quieres invitarla?

-Porque no hemos compartido mucho desde lo de mi mamá, y además… La he notado desanimada y triste- atisbé la preocupación en sus ojos al hablar sobre la castaña –No sé si es porque le da nostalgia tener que pasar esta navidad sin su familia o sin Michael, pero no me gusta verla así. Ha estado muy extraña últimamente, Matt, me preocupa.

_Por tu culpa, por tu culpa, por tu gran culpa._

Tu conciencia puede ser una gran hija de puta cuando te carcome.

-Tai también puede ir. Ninguno de los dos tiene planes para este sábado, ya me lo han dicho- me miró con el ruego pintando sus ojos, totalmente ignorante del peso que poseía su petición. Sora me pedía incluir a Mimi en nuestros planes porque ella no sabe que hace un mes su mejor amiga y yo nos acostamos, y más que eso, intercambiamos palabras de amor. ¡Ojala hubiese sido únicamente una revolcada, demonios! Todo sería más simple, menos doloroso. Pero no, yo mismo le hice el amor a Tachikawa, y le prometí estar a su lado. Estoy seguro de enterarse Sora sobre esto lo último que haría es estar pensando en compartir la Noche Buena con personas como nosotros –Yo sé que quizás no es el mejor plan pero… Por favor, Matt. Presiento que esto animará a Mimi, y así aprovecharemos para compartir los cuatro juntos de nuevo, como antes.

No, nunca podremos compartir como antes.

La negativa danzaba en mi lengua por ser aclarada como también el pesimismo en mi cabeza. _Dile que no, dile que no…_ Puedo decirlo, puedo hacerlo. Ir con Mimi será como jugar con un arma de doble filo, era simplemente una idea estúpida e inconcebible. No era por ser egoísta, solo quiero ser cauto por Sora, y estoy seguro que Mimi se negará rotundamente tener que compartir una noche en donde yo venía incluido. _¡Vamos, dile que no…!_ Me lamí los labios dispuesto a darle a una respuesta, tratando de seguir los concejos de mi cabeza.

Pero, claro, el cabrón de mi corazón fue más rápido en responder.

-De acuerdo…

* * *

**| Mimi |**

Estúpida. Tonta. Idiota. ¡Idiota!

Solo yo y el pato Lucas, en serio. ¿Es probable que exista alguien más masoquista que yo? No, lo dudo realmente, ahora encontrándome en la misma ridícula fiesta que ellos, fingiendo que disfrutaba con mi mejor cara de hipócrita cuando en realidad no conocía absolutamente a nadie que pudiera distraerme y compartiendo, para desgracia mía, el mismo estúpido oxigeno que él por más de 5 minutos.

_Más de 30 minutos en el mismo espacio…_

En varias oportunidades, cuando Sora no me prestaba atención, pude haberme ido sigilosamente tal y como una ultra-espía entrenada por la CIA, pero no, en cambio estoy aquí, sentada junto a mi mejor amiga, mientras que junto a ella estaba nada más ni nada menos que el causante de mi dolor de cabeza. El causante de mis pesadillas cotidianas, mi infierno personal… Yamato Ishida.

Antes de que Sora me llegara con la inesperada invitación yo ya había planeado para hoy, sábado, una noche pacifica en el apartamento junto con algunos Haagen Dazs de dulce de leche y Cookies and Cream para celebrar a solas mi patética Noche Buena. ¿Regalos? Pues, con el dinero que he reunido en mi cuenta bancaria he podido darme el lujo de comprarme unos cuantos pares de zapatos nuevos y ropa muy fina, incluso me tomé la molestia envolverlos con bolsas coloridas y lasos –como también lo hice con los regalos de mis amigos-, aspirando tener una Navidad medianamente parecida a las que tenía allá en USA, junto con mi familia y ex-novio. Sonaba un poco "Forever Alone", ¿No? Lo sé, pero vamos, juro que prefiero un millón de veces eso que _esto_.

¿Cómo se supone que voy a disfrutar una Noche Buena junto con mi mejor amiga y su novio, quien a la vez es el imbécil que destruyó mi corazón en mil pedazos?

Por supuesto, Miyako ya me había invitado a pasarla con ella y con Ken –En realidad no me ha dejado sola en ningún momento desde lo de Sora y Matt- pero por cosa obvia no voy a ir yo de "Lamparita" a romper con el ambiente romántico de su primera navidad juntos. Al final quedamos en pasarla todos reunidos en año nuevo, y dejar este día para los enamorados, como bien se acostumbra aquí en Japón. El que tuviera que pasarla sola permitió a Sora insistir en que pasara la Noche Buena con ellos, los cuatro, incluso había llegado con esos ojitos de borreguito suyos –Casi tan potentes como los míos-, rogándome. Obviamente me negué con excusas, y por poco le inventaba que tenía que salvar a Japón de algún Reptar_(1) _al acecho… Pero no funcionó, en realidad ninguna excusa fue lo suficiente para convencerla de que tenia "mejores" planes para hoy.

_-Por favor, Mimi. Pasemos la navidad juntos, como los viejos tiempos, ¿Recuerdas?- me suplicó con cariño –¡Di que sí!_

Acepté renuente, pero positivamente consolada por el hecho de que Tai también estaba incluido en el plan –_Estaba_, pretérito imperfecto modo indicativo- por lo que al llegar al sitio bien podríamos él y yo desaparecernos, no importa a donde, pero sin duda él estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de pasarla bien sin tener que sufrir la misma tortura que la mía, aunque él no sepa precisamente sobre lo que tenemos en común, sin embargo, vaya sorpresa que me llevé después al enterarme que debía viajar con Kari a visitar sus abuelos.

Yo me había esforzado bastante en arreglarme para esta ocasión. Y todo porque de verdad necesito _seguir con mi vida_. Mis piernas estaban completamente forradas por unas medias negras y además poseía un vestido que me llegaba hasta los muslos de un suave vinotinto sin mangas y de diseño caído, hecho especialmente para usarlo en invierno. Lo que más me gustaba era la parte del cuello, amplio y grueso, y por debajo vestía una franela negra de mangas largas que combinaba con mis medias. De todas maneras, aunque ya estaba bien abrigada, me había puesto también como un chal tejido de color beige cual iba en armonía con todo el conjunto, especialmente con las botas del mismo color para invierno. Todo fue un regalo de navidad que me había hecho yo misma, con la esperanza de ligar con algún chico guapo que pueda ayudarme a distraerme de mi patética vida amorosa.

-Matt, ¿Quieres dejar de beber? Ya ni se por cual vaso vas, amor.

Traté de ignorar lo más disimuladamente como Sora trataba de quitarle el vaso a su novio, aumentando inocentemente la cercanía entre los dos mientras yo en un intento amable me arrimaba más al extremo del sofá, un poco lejos de ellos. Una vez más, me lamenté que no solo Tai no haya venido con nosotros, cosa que ninguno esperaba ya que fue por cosa de última hora, sino que también no había ni un estúpido chico que pudiera venir a decirme tonterías con tal de llamar mi atención. Es decir, ¿Dónde están los melosos esos cuando se necesitan? Sí, me había arreglado bastante para que mi autoestima subiera un poco hoy, pero en lugar de ello, ésta bien podría servir como alfombra.

-Iré al baño- dije de pronto en un arranque impulsivo, todo con tal de escapar. Puede que vaya al baño, o quizás puede que aproveche la oportunidad de irme de aquí, pero justo al levantarme y caminar con rapidez para que no me detuvieran no vi por donde iba, tropezando entonces con alguien y su bebida endemoniadamente fría -¡Oh, rayos!

-¡Vaya, disculpa!

Deje de mirar con reproche la mancha de cerveza en mi vestido para poder mirar al frente y así despotricar al causante de este delito. Ha sido mi culpa por distraída, lo sé, pero que haya derramado su cerveza encima de mí hizo que se me olvidaran un poco los modales.

-¡Pero mira lo que has hecho!- reprendí molesta, conteniendo el aliento entonces cuando por breve segundos dejé de ver para contemplar, pues ante mí no estaba cualquier idiota que empeorara mi día, sino uno alto, brazos fornidos, con zapatos converse y pantalones desgastados que iban a juego con su franela negra donde en su centro resaltaba "Ramones". Su físico no fue lo único que me dejó congelada, y es que al subir un poco la mirada no fue difícil reconocer aquel peinado peculiar de cabellos castaños cenizos y aquellos ojos de azul grisáceo que me observaron con verdadera sorpresa.

_Si los chicos no vienen a ti, ve tú a ellos._

-¿Shep?

-¡Mimi, pero si eres tú!

De un momento a otro me vi envuelta por los brazos fuertes y cálidos de mi ex compañero de trabajo, haciéndome reír efusivamente por su entusiasmo. Tras separarnos fue un verdadero gusto volver a ver esos hoyuelos que se le hacen al sonreír, llenándome de aquellas buenas vibras que solo Shep sabe repartir. La última vez que nos habíamos visto fue en el cumpleaños de Sora, y desde entonces no habíamos tenido oportunidad de volvernos a ver… Aunque mejor dicho no permití que se nos presentara alguna por el tema de "Necesitaba olvidar a mi ex".

-¡Wow, pero si estas bellísima! No esperaba verte por aquí- me comentó riendo -¿Con quién has venido?

-Jaja, gracias, Shep. Y yo tampoco. Vine con Sora y Yamato, están por…- cuando me volteé a ver el sofá me encontré correspondiendo la fija mirada de Matt sobre mí, y tanto fue así que un extraño escalofrío recorrió mi columna dorsal para advertirme sobre la intensidad de los ojos de Yamato, _¿Por qué me está mirando así?_ Traté de desprenderme sacudiendo la cabeza, luego notando que Sora no se encontraba con él como esperaba –Vaya, ¿Y Sora?

-¡Shep, que gusto verte!

Mi amiga apareció de la nada para luego saludar con cariño a Shep, quien respondió su saludo con los mismos ánimos. Intercambiaron palabras sobre el tema de su madre y del trabajo, que como bien sabemos ya mi amiga no tiene tiempo de nada, por lo que tuvo que dejar de trabajar momentáneamente hasta que Toshiko mejorara. Por suerte su jefe sí era un amor con ella, permitiéndole ausentarse el tiempo que necesite hasta que su madre mejorara para recuperar su puesto de trabajo.

-Que bueno es verlos- Shep entonces me miró de nuevo, como si de verdad sintiera el comentario –De haber sabido que estarían acá me hubiese venido más temprano.

Algo me dijo que aquello era únicamente para mí, a juzgar por el brillo de sus ojos y la atractiva y amable sonrisa que habían dibujado sus labios.

-Vaya, y justo ahora nos estamos yendo- miré sorprendida a mi amiga sin comprender de donde había salido aquello, ¡Si acabamos de llegar!

-Es…una lástima- dijo él con decepción -Me hubiese gustado compartir un poco más con ustedes.

-Bueno, no es necesario que Mimi se vaya también, ¿Cierto? O sea, tienen un montón que no se ven y apenas la noche comienza, ¡Puedes quedarte un rato más!

¿Qué?

-P-Pero… Sora, no tengo como irme, y sabes que un taxi a estas horas es…

-Puedo llevarte, claro, solo si quieres- ahora observé atónita a Shep, quien lejos de incomodarme con su propuesta solo me tomó desprevenida –Tengo carro y no tengo problema alguno de llevarte a casa.

-Yo…

-¡Claro que quiere!- entonces comprendí a donde iba todo esto, y es que la sonrisa picara de Sora me lo dijo todo. Diría que la única cosa que tenían en común ella y Miyako es su manera macabra de hacer planes a mi costa en cuanto a mi vida amorosa se refiere, y por supuesto, ¡Nada bueno sale de aquello! –¿Verdad que sí, Mimi?

Aproveché aquel segundito para mirar a Shep, evaluando realmente su propuesta. De quedarme implicaba a dar luz verde con lo de fijarse en mí, porque eso significaba que estaba disponible.

…Y lo estaba.

No tengo novio, y nada me detiene querer disfrutar un poco de un chico como Shep. Él definitivamente poseía la mezcla para ser el hombre perfecto, solo mírenlo… Tiene la facha de chico malo y rebelde pero por dentro es un sol, con sonrisas y calidez. Bien podría hacerse pasar tranquilamente como un modelo de catalogo, y su personalidad vendría perfecta para un destacado medico que salva niños en África. No hay que ser mujer para notarlo, pues seguro unos cuantos hombres pueden sentirse intimidados con su belleza y su actitud autentica.

En conclusión, Shep es un buen partido, es guapo, bueno y por obvias razones un espécimen difícil de conseguir. Un espécimen que se ha fijado en mí, ¿Qué me detiene intentarlo con él, aunque sea solo para distraer mi mente?

-Oh, ¡Hola, Yamato!

Pero al sentir aquel escalofrío de antes correr por mi cuerpo una vez más supe qué era lo que realmente me detenía, y aquello tiene un nombre y se encuentra justamente a mi lado casi rozando mi piel con su brazo. No me inmuté como bien pude haber hecho en otra situación, pero me paralicé tal y como una presa siendo hipnotizada por su depredador.

Matt estaba a mi lado, y aunque no fuera así aún podría sentir su piel quemándome en mis recuerdos. Su lengua paseando desde mi cuello hasta mis pechos, su dedo recorriendo seductoramente mis muslos, su rubia pollina haciéndome cosquillas en la frente mientras me besa… Todo él se incrustó en mí hasta en lo más profundo, adhiriéndose a mi mente tal y como si hubiesen tatuado toda su esencia en mi ser.

-Amor, justamente le comentaba a Shep que ya nos íbamos- miré de reojo como un inexplicable fuego hacía mella en los ojos de Yamato, advirtiéndome silenciosamente que algo lo estaba encabronando, pero Sora no parecía muy consciente de ello pues aparentemente solo se preocupaba por emparejarme con Shep, ignorante del extraño animo de su novio –Y amablemente se ofreció en llevar a Mimi más tarde para que así se quede más rato y puedan ponerse al día.

Quise insistir para poder irme también, pero justo entonces algo me detuvo.

-Pues me parece que no está en condiciones de llevar a nadie- dijo un desconocido Yamato con voz fúnebre, mirando ahora con ojos fríos a Shep y a la bebida que tiene en manos –Mimi se irá con nosotros.

-¿Ah?- soltamos Sora y yo a la vez, mirando a Matt como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo.

-Bueno, en realidad no he tomado como crees, es apenas mi segunda cerveza y la ultima. No me gusta beber más de dos cuando soy yo el que maneja- comentó encogiéndose de los hombros, totalmente ignorante del comentario con doble filo del Ishida –Tranquilos, Mimi está en buenas manos.

-Ella no necesita estar en manos de nadie, Shep, así que despreocúpate, Mimi se viene con nosotros- tomó de la mano de su novia y luego tomó fríamente de mi brazo, jalándome –Vamos.

_¿Qué demonios?_

-¡Eh, espera!- me quejé separándome bruscamente, ahora sí con la indignación pintada en mis ojos, ¿Quién rayos se creía que era? ¡Yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me venga la gana! Y Matt era la última persona del planeta que puede opinar al respecto, así de sencillo –Me quedo con Shep, ustedes váyanse.

-Mimi, no seas ridícula, vamos- insistió con ojos intensos.

-He dicho que no.

-Matt, tranquilo, Shep es un buen chico, cuidará bien de Mimi…- mi buena amiga sonreía, tratando de calmar a su novio. Este solo reaccionó diferente a lo que esperábamos.

-¡Me vale madre, Mimi se viene con nosotros, y punto!- intentó tomar de mi brazo una vez más, pero la figura alta y repentinamente intimidante de Shep se intercaló entre la mano de Matt y mi cuerpo, apartándome completamente -¿Qué mierda haces? Quítate.

-Pues a mí me parece que fue a ti a quien se les pasó las copas, hermano- observé confusa el curso que estaban tomando las cosas. Extrañamente ahora me encontraba detrás de Shep como si ante nosotros estuviera alguien peligroso, lo cual me parece irónicamente absurdo. No me sentía para nada protegida primero porque no tenía nada a que temerle. Sí, Matt estaba demasiado raro… Y me ha roto el corazón en millones de partículas, pero ante mí seguía estando aquel hombre que me salvó una vez de unos verdaderos terribles monstruos, ¿Cómo podría sentirme amenazada por alguien que arriesgó su vida por mi bienestar? Me hice a un lado indispuesta en aceptar la protección de Shep, mirando atenta a Yamato, pero en el momento en el que la mano de Shep rodeó mi cintura intuí que algo malo pasaría –Vamos, Mimi…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Y con un movimiento rápido fui testigo de cómo Ishida hizo retroceder a Shep con un fuerte e imprevisto golpe en toda la quijada, alejándome con rapidez del puro susto. Se escucharon gritos y la consternación en los espectadores no se hizo esperar, alertándonos especialmente a mí y a mi mejor amiga. Aunque bien sentía que todo fue en cámara lenta, en menos de un segundo Shep se había abalanzado a Matt para devolver el golpe, y de un momento a otro ambos se entregaron a una innecesaria e inesperada pelea en donde puños y patadas eran las armas.

-¡Deténganse!- gritó Sora alarmada, metiéndose en el medio. Por temor a que la lastimaran accidentalmente la seguí para detenerla, pero al final terminamos empujando a ambos chicos para separarlos -¡BASTA!

En medio de todo el alboroto logramos separarlos, yo a Shep y Sora a Matt. Estaba como en estado de shock sin poder entender como han podido terminar en esto, golpeándose como un par de bandidos de la calle. Shep tenía la ceja rota y un alarmante moretón en todo el ojo y quijada. No pude evitar alzar mi mano para acariciar la parte golpeada, apenándome por su estado, con ello logré que dejara de ver de forma amenazante a Yamato, para luego mirarme fijamente consciente del gesto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunté preocupada. Él sonrió a medias.

-¡Matt, espera!

Pero aquel grito me distrajo por completo, haciéndome voltear hacia su dirección y descubrir entonces como Matt se alejaba de nosotros hasta salir del apartamento. Di un paso por inercia para seguirle, pero luego recordé que yo No tenía porque seguirlo. Miré automáticamente a mi amiga, esperando que sea ella la que tuviera esa iniciativa, pero al verle aún plantada en su lugar y observando por donde se había ido a su novio sentí como se me revolvió el estomago, sin entender cómo es que permitía dejarlo ir solo.

-¡Sora!- le llamé histérica, alejándome ahora de Shep para encararla -¿Qué rayos esperas? ¡Síguelo!

Ella simplemente me miró con ojos tristes.

* * *

**| Yamato |**

-Maldita sea…

Me acuclillé en el suelo, recostándome contra la pared y junto al gran ventanal que daba hacia el Puente Arcoíris. La oscuridad me absorbía en todo sentido hasta nublar el más cuerdo de mis pensamientos. Me sentía perdido, como un punto sin vida en medio de todo el universo, rodeado de decadencias que solo lograban incapacitarme.

¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Me tomó menos de lo que esperaba llegar aquí, y el hecho de permitirse mi entrada a estas horas de la noche cuando todo estaba completamente cerrado me dio la alternativa de hallar mi paz. Estaba completamente solo y acuclillado en un suelo frio tratando de calmarme y pensar en lo que hace pocos minutos había hecho… Aún podía sentir rastros de alcohol en mi sangre, envolviendo mis venas con frenesí. No soy una persona violenta, y algo que me diferencia de Taichi es que yo no soy nunca el que inicia las peleas, pero lo que ocurrió en la fiesta sí fue por mi causa, y peor que ello me importó una mierda los que me rodeaban. Me dediqué en sumirme en el placer que me daba golpear a un desconocido, porque aunque bien nos hemos encontrado en varias ocasiones, yo realmente no conocía a Shep. Pero lo había golpeado, y el muy cabrón no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Todo ante la atónita mirada de Sora… Y Mimi.

Cerré los ojos tras sentir un poco de ardor al lamer mi labio inferior envuelto en sangre. La herida picaba pero no tanto como el puto golpe que tenía en todo el pómulo, algo me decía que mañana amanecería con la cara de Quasimodo_(2)_ por ello. Llevaba en este lugar quizás una o dos horas, no estaba seguro, y por enésima vez en la noche solté otra maldición, agotado. Tenía ganas de llorar y de golpear a alguien al mismo tiempo. Todo en mí estaba a millón, infinitamente lejos de aquel Yamato Ishida que una vez tuvo todo bajo control. Ahora me siento infeliz, acongojado, como si la vida misma me diera razones para odiarme y odiarla. ¿Sería el karma? ¿Tan hijo de puta he sido para merecer esto?

Sí, no cabía duda que todo esto era el karma que estaba pasándome factura. Después de todo fui un monstruo con la única persona que me dio una razón de existir. La hice infeliz y ahora me toca a mí serlo. Como si no fuera suficiente el dolor que me causa su rechazo matutino, como si el que me tratase como alguna especie de enfermedad contagiosa y mortal no me doliera lo suficiente...

Amar a Mimi significaba dos cosas…

_Puedes ser infinitamente feliz, o hundirte en el más insólito infierno._

-Kami-sama…- dije en un susurro, recostando ahora mi cabeza contra la pared para contemplar un escondido techo en medio de la penumbra -¿Cómo hago para sacarte de mi mente?

_Mu-mu-mu-mad-mad-mad…_

Unos pasos me alertaron para luego mirar hacia la dirección de estos, esperando encontrarme entonces con algún vigilante pidiéndome mi salida. Aunque mi padre les haya establecido que yo podía entrar a la hora que quiera, sin importar si estaba abierto o cerrado el Fuji TV, no me sorprendería si por la hora no podría quedarme más tiempo. Suspiré cuando los pasos se acercaron más, levantándome con dificultad para luego ubicarme en frente del ventanal, quería contemplar por última vez el puente siendo iluminado por distintos colores. Ya estaba a punto de decirle al vigilante que ya me iba, sin embargo, un vigilante no poseía tacones, o al menos eso me parecía a juzgar por su retumbante sonido a medida que se acercaba más y más.

Miré por donde sabía que venía aquella persona, intentando fallidamente atisbarla en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Quién…?

-Agh, estas botas me están matando.

Dejé de respirar al momento de reconocer aquella voz.

_I... I can't get this memories out of my mind.  
And some kind of Madness,  
Has started to evolve,_

_Mmhn...  
_

Con los ojos fijos en su dirección, fruncí el ceño.

-¿Mimi?

-Ehm… Hola- dijo ella con cierta timidez tras ocupar el espacio iluminado por el ventanal. Observé sorprendido a la última persona que creí ver en ese momento, como si en lugar de tratarse de ella estaba viendo un vil espejismo. Ahora con la suave luz de la luna bañándola no fue difícil reconocerla, hipnotizado por indiscutible belleza –Sorry sí te sorprendí.

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápido, más que de la sorpresa en sí, se trataba del temor a que todo sea una cruel broma de mi subconsciencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- solo logré preguntarle, fingiendo ser indiferente cuando en mi interior sentía los estallidos de todas mis emociones, embistiéndome con fuerza para revivir lo que por un momento fue un corazón muerto y congelado. Ella en cambio miró el suelo soltando una risa seca, abrazándose a sí misma para lidiar de mejor forma con el frio –Mimi, te he hecho una pregunta.

-¿Te parece que he venido a ver las instalaciones?- respondió al fin con tono sarcástico, aunque no me vi ofendido por este al detallar el brillo de sus ojos al volver a mirarme. Mi fijeza pareció intimidarla, y tratando de acercarse a mí sin reducir aún los dos metros que nos separaban se plantó a mi lado, fingiendo ver a través del ventanal –He venido a buscarte, obviamente.

-Obviamente- repetí enarcando una ceja –Lo que quise decir, ¿Por qué?

-Porque Sora ya está cansada de tus berrinches, Yamato, y también porque sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre… Aparentemente haberme enamorado de ti hizo que dejara de ser la única persona en el planeta capaz de decírtelo.

_And I... I tried so hard to let you go.  
But some kind of Madness,  
Is swallowing me whole,_

_Yeh.  
_

Una pobre sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, haciendo que las manos me picaran por poder alcanzarla y aferrarme a ella como si nunca le hubiese hecho daño… Pero me contuve, frío como un tempano solitario, contradiciendo todos mis anhelos de este último mes por acercarme a ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso a Kami-sama le gusta jugar con mi resistencia? A solo dos metros estaba la única persona en el mundo capaz de poner mi vida de cabeza. Mimi es un demonio y a la vez un ángel, que me abruma con su belleza y el deseo prohibido por poseerla, y yo soy un deslavazado esclavo de sus encantos

Ella simuló estar distraída observando el puente arcoíris, pero yo sabía que en realidad sentía completamente mi presencia, como si mis labios rozaran su cuello con una sola mirada. La observaba con tal fijeza sin importarme ser tan descarado, pero, ¿Perder la oportunidad de ver como la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro? Sus ojos color caramelo, su nariz perfecta, sus labios asimétricos… Adoraba además como su sedoso cabello cae en ondas sobre sus hombros rodeando su cara en forma de diamante… ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer tan hermosa como Tachikawa se haya enamorado de mí?

_I have finally seen the light.  
And I... have finally realized.  
__What you mean..._

-No te odio realmente, Matt- su mirada seguía fija sobre el puente arcoíris, no percatándose de la pura sorpresa apoderándose de mi rostro tras escuchar aquello. Aguardé impaciente por la continuidad de su comentario pero un profundo suspiro interrumpió el silencio. Poco a poco volteó a verme para mirarme y, como bien dijo ella, ya el odio no se clavaba en sus pupilas al observarme –Pero sí me hiciste mucho daño.

-Mimi, yo…

-Shh- con una sonrisa ubicó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, guiñándome el ojo después despertando en mi estomago un enjambre de abejas que revolotearon sin cesar –No vine precisamente a juzgarte. He venido en son de paz, ¿Vale? Hoy comprendí que esta situación no nos está llevando a ningún lado y por eso quiero proponerte algo.

La miré curioso, ella aprovechó mi silencio para continuar.

-Quiero perdonarte, Matt… Y para eso me voy a regresar a USA- pero entonces mi corazón dejó de latir –No puedo seguir conviviendo con ustedes como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros. No puedo fingir más, y eso nos hace daño, ¿Comprendes? Por eso he decidido volver a New York, no para olvidarme de ti, lo cual es imposible, sino para olvidarme de estos sentimientos…

No…

-Mi propuesta es esta: A cambio de irme necesito que no hagas contacto conmigo bajo ninguna circunstancia. De esta forma no será tan difícil para ti estar con Sora, y yo podré seguir con mi vida. Es lo mejor para todos, ¿No crees?

_And now, I need to know if it's real love.  
Or is it just Madness,  
Keeping us afloat,_

_Mmhn..._

Mimi aguardó por mi respuesta, clavando sus ojos en mí como si repentinamente la paz fluyera en ella después de tanto tiempo. Y la envidiaba por eso, porque mientras me daba su propuesta con tranquilidad y sin inmutarse yo sentía como caía dentro de un gran hoyo negro, absorbido por la más pura y nefasta desesperación. Me estaba ahogando en el temor por perderla, y aunque yo en realidad no tenía ningún tipo de derecho sobre ella, la idea de que se alejara de mi lado, que continuara con su vida, que me olvidara, hacía bullir en mi interior el más puro temor… No, simplemente no podía lidiar con ello. Era lo suficientemente egoísta por querer tener a Mimi a mi lado en contra de su voluntad, ¿Importa? No importa. Soy un monstruo egocéntrico, pero a la mierda todo…

Ella no puede irse. No puede.

Un inesperado impulsó me instó reducir la distancia entre ambos para tomarla del brazo y jalarla hacia mí, tomándola completamente desprevenida. Un disimulado chillido salió de sus labios por la sorpresa pero rápidamente aquella paz que reinó en su rostro mostró su verdadera identidad. Una máscara, llena de mentiras piadosas y sonrisas hipócritas, ocultando la autenticidad de su rostro.

Al solo contacto de mi piel sobre la suya el miedo y la desconfianza resurgieron en ella. Mimi había vuelto.

Solo habían 15 malditos centímetros separando nuestros rostros y una sola razón que me detenía a besarla en ese preciso momento. _Sora._ Sora, Sora, Sora. Mi novia, mi mejor amiga, la hija de la moribunda mujer que padecía cáncer. ¿La amo? ¿Debo amarla? Todo se había transformado en obligación y mis sentimientos por Takenouchi no fueron la excepción. Debía amarla, pero no lo hago. En realidad solo le había cogido un sincero cariño lastimoso, cual se siente por una buena amiga a la que nunca podrás corresponder sus sentimientos hacia ti.

Todo se reduce a una triste y única conclusión; Puedo fingir amar a alguien que no amo, pero no puedo seguir conteniendo el insólito amor que siento por Tachikawa.

_Por eso he decidido volver a New York, no para olvidarme de ti, lo cual es imposible, sino para olvidarme de estos sentimientos…_

Y al escuchar su propuesta fue como si todo mi cuerpo y mente sufrieran un cortocircuito, haciéndome reaccionar ante la realidad que estaba a punto de escurrirse entre mis dedos.

_And when I look back, at all the crazy fights we have,  
Like some kind of M-m-madness,  
Was taking control,_

_Yeh._

La realidad era que yo sí podía vivir sin Sora, pero sin Mimi no podía, así de sencillo._  
_

-M-Matt… ¿Qué haces? Suéltame- trató de mostrarse calmada. Yo solo sonreí levemente por su triste esfuerzo.

-Hay un problema con tu propuesta, Mimi- ella me observó desconcertada, dándome la libertad de contemplar cómo se fruncía levemente su ceño –Y es que yo no quiero que te vayas a USA.

-¿Qué rayos estás…? Deja de jugar, Yamato- empezó a mirar a los lados notablemente incomoda, sin poder advertir la diversión que me causaba su ingenuidad –No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Me voy a USA, ¿De acuerdo? Ya la decisión está tomada.

-¿En serio?- puse en práctica aquella sonrisa torcida que desde hace tiempo no he usado, mi arma letal para bajar las defensas en esta terca castaña y de esa forma pintar sus mejillas de un fuerte color carmesí. Se sintió genial ver que aún seguía causando el mismo efecto en ella –¿Y crees que irte es la solución? Créeme, con irte a otro continente no podrás olvidarme.

_And now I have finally seen the light,  
And I... have finally realized,  
What you need,_

_Mmhn..._

Sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas, sin poder creer el egocentrismo de mis palabras.

_Mu-mu-mu-mad-mad-mad…_

-¡¿Quién te crees para decir si puedo olvidarte o no, ah?!- como aquella fría noche de noviembre, se movió bruscamente para soltarse de mi agarre, pero esta vez ya nada podría alejarme de ella, nada ni nadie podría lograrlo -¿Acaso olvidaste todo lo que me hiciste? ¿Es que no tienes suficiente ya que ahora quieres humillarme?

-No intento hacerlo.

-¡¿Entonces qué quieres de mí, estúpido?!- las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos -¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

-¡Porque te amo, Mimi!- confesé sintiendo como todo el peso sobre mis hombros caía a mis pies, reviviéndome –Te amo tanto que simplemente no puedo vivir sin ti, ¡No me importa si eso me hace un maldito egoísta! Pero no puedo aspirar una vida sin tenerte a mi lado, no puedo dejarte ir, Tachikawa. Simplemente no puedo.

_And now I have finally seen the end,  
…I have seen the end…  
_

_And I'm... I'm expecting you to care,  
…Expecting you to care…  
_

_And I... have finally seen the light,  
…Have finally seen the light…  
_

_And I... have finally realized,  
…Realized…_

Sus labios se entreabrieron para respirar de la sorpresa, mirándome como nunca antes me ha visto, escuchándome como nunca antes alguien lo ha hecho. Por segunda vez le he confesado mis sentimientos y esta vez mi personalidad usualmente introvertida quedó en el pasado para permitirme entregarme completamente a la mujer que tenía ante mí en ese momento. Jamás en mi vida había expresado lo que siento con tanta libertad. He amado, pero no lo suficiente. Y Mimi es la única persona en este planeta que me ha hecho sentir intensamente la vida, todo en mí respondía a ella como si hubiese nacido para amarla.

…Aunque todo parezca una locura.

-No…Puede ser- dijo con un hilo de voz, subiendo sus manos hasta sus labios para taparlos como gesto de sorpresa –Entonces… ¿Por qué…?

-Porque soy estúpido, Mimi, porque no puedo dejar sola a Sora en esto, pero ya no aguanto más… No puedo seguir fingiendo que no te tengo en mi mente día y noche- la jalé aún más a mi cuerpo, apoyando mi frente sobre la tuya mientras fundía mis ojos en los suyos, sintiendo que podía ver a través de ella, como si del otro lado estuviera mi puente arcoíris personal –No puedo seguir conteniendo las ganas de sentir tu piel, tus labios…

Sumida en la densidad del placer, bajó sus manos y cerró los ojos para sentir las acaricias de mi nariz sobre la suya, tan hipnotizada como yo por todas las sensaciones que este simple roce nos causaba. Sus labios estaban a tan pocos centímetros, suaves, rosados, húmedos… Se me hizo agua la boca de solo imaginar besarlos.

_I NEED TO LOVE…!_

-Te amo. Te amo demasiado, maldita sea.

_I NEED TO LOVE…!  
_

Pero antes de besarla justo en ese instante volteó levemente el rostro, de vuelta a ser aquella chica renuente que sabía como torturarme. Parecía decidida en no aceptar mis sentimientos, pero ella me ama, lo sé, y aunque intente negarlo ella deseaba esto tanto como yo.

Si creía que me daría por vencido estaba equivocada, así que olvidé los modales que me enseñaron de pequeño para, con un movimiento preciso e imponente, hacer voltear su rostro hacia mí, forzándola a aceptar mis labios sobre los suyos con frenesí mientras envolvía su delicado cuerpo con mis manos. Trató de separarme, por supuesto, e incluso golpeó un par de veces mis hombros tratando de alejarme, pero poco a poco la intensidad del beso hizo que se rindiera, pasando de aceptar a responder.

Sentí una ola de júbilo embargarme cuando sus manos empezaron a trepar por mis brazos hasta alcanzar mi cuello, abrazándome como tantas veces deseé que lo hiciera. Acomodó su cabeza para acentuar el beso y su lengua no tardó en ofrecerme el deleite de sus movimientos dentro de mi boca. Era gloriosamente exquisito volver a besarla.

_Capture me,  
Trust in your dream,  
Come on and rescue me.  
_

De la pasión y delirio poco a poco el beso se fue tornando suave y lleno de ternura, de la manera con la que Kami ordena besar a una mujer. Mis caricias estaban envueltas de delicadeza en cada parte que tocaba de su cuerpo, y nuestros corazones lentamente retomaron un ritmo pacifico mientras nos permitía entregarnos a este nuevo placer. Luego de segundos, minutos, empecé a besar las comisura de sus labios, sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz. Disfruté de un beso superficial sobre sus labios al reconocer una dulce sonrisa, y luego de haber experimentado lo que mas había deseado en estos días me separé lo suficiente de ella para volver apoyar nuestras frentes, mirándonos fijamente ahora con un incandescente brillo en nuestras miradas.

-Esto está mal- dijo con un susurro.

-Lo sé.

-Pero te amo…

-Y Yo también.

Su rostro se alejó del mío para poder mirarme cómodamente. Su mano recorrió mi cuello hasta alcanzar mi mejilla, acariciándola suavemente logrando que la piel se me pusiera de gallina.

-Por favor…- suspiré con ganas, posando mi mano sobre la suya en mi mejilla -…No te vayas. Quédate a mi lado.

-Un solo lado de ti no es suficiente, Matt. Lo sabes.

-Solo será por ahora, te lo prometo…- intenté mostrarle mi mejor sonrisa, tratando de impartir la misma confianza que en ese momento sentía –Sé que está mal, que es una locura pero… Quédate, te lo pido, Mimi.

_Yes, I know, I can't move on,  
Baby, you're too head-strong._

Tras un segundo Mimi mordió sus labios con duda, pero había una clara lucha en su interior por lo que le estaba pidiendo. Y no me importaba, señores, de verdad no me importaba ser el cabrón que está con dos mujeres a la vez, en realidad jamás en mi existencia me creí ser capaz de esto. Pero por Kami, Mimi lo ameritaba. La amo, la amo demasiado, y si esta era la única manera de estar a su lado entonces ya luego lidiaría con mi visita al infierno al morir por lo que estaba haciendo…

No me importaba nada con tal de amarla…

-¿Sabes?- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo brincar mi corazón –Acabo de darme cuenta que no es precisamente mi detector de idiotas lo que está averiado, Matt… Creo que Cupido conspira en mi contra para emparejarme con chicos como tú.

_Our love is...  
_

Yo reí ante su elocuencia, aliviado por verla ceder finalmente. Acerqué nuestros rostros de nuevo con mi mano jalando su barbilla, entrelazando nuestras miradas.

-A veces Eros es un dolor en el culo…- comenté divertido.

-Depende, ¿Ahí te pegó la flecha?

Negué con la cabeza al soltar una corta risa, sin poder contener más las ganas de reducir la distancia entre nuestros rostros y sellar nuestros labios en un beso lleno de deseo y amor.

El primero de tantos besos prohibidos…

_Mu-mu-mu-mad-mad-mad…_

…_Madness…  
_

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Vaipedia:

_Reptar(1): _Reptar es un personaje ficticio de la serie animada americana Rugrats. Se diría que es una versión del monstruo japones Godzilla.

_Quasimodo(2)_: es el personaje principal de la obra _Nuestra Señora de París_, de Victor Hugo, cuyo rostro deforme y jorobas lo aislaban de la sociedad, dedicando su vida en hacer sonar las campanas de la catedral Notre Dame.

_Eros(3): _En la mitología griega, Eros era el dios primordial responsable de la atracción sexual y el amor. En algunos mitos era hijo de Afrodita y Ares, y su equivalente romano era Cupido ('deseo'), también conocido como Amor.

_Canción: Muse - Madness_

UUUUUUUH, vive en una pera debajo del mar, VA-I-NIE-LLA (8) Y desaparece sin avisar, VA-I-NIE-LLA (8) La autora más loca que podrías desear, VA-I-NIE-LLA (8) Todos…! VAINIELLA!

*Cof, cof* Ya pues, ese fue el opening by Capitán Vai y Las Esponjosas xD A que no está chulo? Bien, hola mis queridísimos! Que tal les ha tratado la vida? Pues a mi muy bien, gracias por preguntar. En realidad las razones de mis autosecuestros esporádicos se debe a que he tenido alguna que otra entrevista de trabajo, y además de eso estoy diseñando una oficina… Lo cual esta súper genial, pero de aquí a diciembre tendré unos meses bastantes movidos ya que me mudare a otro estado en mi país (Esta a 11 horas de donde estoy ahorita) para continuar mis estudios, y por eso aprovecho para avisarles que si tardo en actualizar se debe a todas las cositas que acabo de nombrar… Pero tranquilos, que esta historia culmina este año sin duda!

Que por cierto… No falta mucho para que se acabe, eh? …Y calculo antes del 21 de Diciembre, ya saben, no es que crea en los cerdos voladores pero no vaya a ser que Nostradamus aparezca y me diga que lo del calendario maya es cierto…

Anyway, que les ha parecido el capitulo? Estare ansiosa por conocer sus opiniones! Para comentar rapidillo al respecto este ha sido un capitulo algo difícil, en realidad lo he re-escrito como tres veces… Finalmente este es el resultado y para serles sincera estoy contenta con este! Especialmente con la canción seleccionada, han de saber que Muse es mi debilidad? Puedo nombrarles canciones y canciones que amo de ellos, pero esta en particular me parecio perfecta porque, primero, me tiene madness xD y segundo la acaban de lanzar y me parece que viene bien con el capitulo! De todas maneras sería interesante conocer lo que opinan!

Un dato respecto al capitulo es al comentario "Detector de idiotas" de Mimi, recuerdan el capitulo 6, "El Regalo"? Bueno, es referencia a lo que le dijo Matt en el ultimo POV. Y bien, que les parecio la inesperada visita de Shep en la historia? Jaja, seguro algunas no se lo esperaron.

By the way, puede que algunos me maten y otros suelten aullidos de emoción, pero he decidido pasar esta historia a **RATED: M**, por que? Porque temo que la vayan a eliminar por sobrepasar los límites de** "T"**. No sé, yo tengo un pulso para que yo sea la primera en quebrantar la ley siempre u.u Asi que les pido comprensión, vale? Pueden seguir leyendo, por supuesto, pero ya eso no es responsabilidad mia si tienen mente cochambrosa xD –Y yo soy peor, que los corrompo-.

Cualquier errorcillo ya saben, my bad!

Y por Diu, 45 reviews entre el capitulo 10 y 11?! Wow, no saben lo agradecida que estoy! Es decir, wow! Se los agradesco de corazón! Pero bien, como es bastante lo que debo responder tuve que mandar todas sus respuestas a mi perfil. Repito, **las respuestas estan publicadas en mi perfil de Fanfiction**, en donde estan todos mis datos, justamente arriba de Creatividad es No Copiar, asi que por favor apenas puedan pasen por ahí para que lean sus respuestas. He respondido cada uno de sus comentarios, busquen bien y si notan que no estan notifíquenmelo por un reviewsito va?

Again, son unos lectores estupendos, y no puedo estar mas agradecida por todo el apoyo que le han concebido a este Fic! Tambien quiero darle las gracias a todos los que leen, que tambien son un monton! Espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y que sigan pendiente por el siguiente! :D

_Atte._

**Vai**


	13. Clandestino

**Roommates**

_By: Vainiella  
_

* * *

Capítulo 13

"**Clandestino"**

_-El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen-_

* * *

**| Yamato |**

**P**resioné el botón del piso 9 justo cuando mi celular empezó a sonar insistentemente dentro de mi bolsillo. Mi vecina, que iba conmigo en el ascensor, me miró esperando a que contestara. No pensaba hacerlo, pero para evitar chismes en el edificio –algo así como "Al drogadicto del piso 9 le está buscando la policía"- lo saqué de mi bolsillo para contestarlo. El remitente al menos era mejor compañía que la mujer cincuentona que siempre me mira despectivamente.

-Habla Matt.

_-¿Y quien más va a ser?-_ rodeé los ojos _–Oye, yo sé que ahora eres alguien famoso y todo pero, ¿Podrías no ignorar mis llamadas? Es la tercera vez que te llamo, cabrón._

-Ya, Tai, no sabía que me había casado contigo- mi vecina andrajosa elevó las cejas sin mirarme; vieja chismosa -¿Qué tal?

_-Todo bien, el doctor nos dijo que todo marchaba bien con el tratamiento… Hay esperanza, hermano- _sonreí aliviado por ello. La hay, por supuesto que la hay. Hoy era 31 de diciembre y era el día perfecto para recibir buenas noticias, como la anterior. La madre de Sora ha mejorado increíblemente, y se dice que hay más posibilidades que antes de conseguir el trasplante.

-Claro que hay esperanza- las puertas del ascensor se abrieron permitiendo mi salida, y tras despedirme por educación de la vecina me encaminé hacia la puerta de mi apartamento -¿A qué hora vendrán a casa?

_-Bueno, sobre eso quería comentarte. No podremos ir para ayudarles con los arreglos, en la tarde van a darle una nueva dosis a Toshiko, y durante ello Sora quiere estar presente- _me detuve en medio del pasillo, repentinamente desanimado tras escuchar aquello. No es que me molestara estar ahí para Sora cuando más lo necesita, después de todo soy su novio, el problema era que aquello se había transformado en una especie de rutina que en lugar de mejorar nuestra relación la empeoraba. Éramos novios, pero con la situación de Toshiko yo dejé de ser una prioridad en la vida de Sora como ella en la mía _–Pero tranquilo, yo me quedaré para acompañarla, así cuando salgamos de aquí Sora no tenga que moverse en metro…Si te parece bien._

Me sorprendí por ello, pero en lugar de molestarme que mi novia sea acompañada por mi mejor amigo, y quien a su vez está enamorado de ella, solo logró calmarme, y todo se debía que yo ya NO amaba a Sora, por lo que no había razones de sentir celos. Estaba calmado porque ella necesitaba buena compañía en estos momentos, ¿Y quién mejor que Tai, que sabe amarla mucho mejor de lo que yo supe hacerlo?

Seguí caminando hasta detenerme en frente de la puerta.

-Me parece bien- sonreí –Gracias por estar ahí con Sora.

_-Sabes que es lo menos que puedo hacer-_ y lo sabía _–Bien, te dejo entonces. Dile a Mimi que haga la torta esa que me prometió… Mierda, mi estomago rugió._

-Jaja, claro, Tai. Nos vemos en la tarde.

_-¡Nos vemos!_

Colgué justo cuando abría la puerta, repentinamente embriagado por el delicioso aroma que venía desde la cocina. Me deshice rápidamente del abrigo y de las botas húmedas y frías para luego encaminarme hacia la sala. Yo sabía que Mimi estaba en casa, y a juzgar por el perchero casi vacío estaba además sola. No fue sorpresa que me emocionara por este hecho, deseando verla desde que me fui a trabajar antes de que ella despertara. No contábamos con muchos momentos para estar solos, pero cuando se daban no hay que ser adivino para saber lo que ocurría. En realidad, podría ocurrir _de todo_.

De la entrada me encaminé a la sala, notando una peculiar música reinando en todo el apartamento, aquello había evitado que Mimi notara mi llegada, pues seguía concentrada en la cocina preparando quien sabe qué cosa. La sonrisa se me pintó automática en los labios al contemplarla desde mi lugar, aguardando unos segundos para seguir detallando a una simpática castaña que bailaba al ritmo de la música y además la compensaba con su voz celestial. Incluso no aguanté una silenciosa risa al ver como esta usaba repentinamente la cuchara grande de madera como un micrófono, totalmente inconsciente de mi presencia.

Pero la risa se acabó cuando su cuerpo empezó a mecerse de esa enloquecedora forma moviendo sus caderas sensualmente de un lado a otro, ¿Acaso lo que sonaba era Sean Paul? Debo decirlo, Mimi tiene unos gustos demasiado americanos pero… Con verla bailar de esa forma no me importa en lo absoluto quien quiera que sea el artista.

Sintiendo una ola de calor embriagarme, me aproximé sigilosamente hacia la cocina aprovechando que aún no se había percatado de mi presencia. Estaba de espaldas a mí, demasiado distraída revolviendo ahora lo que parece ser la salsa para la comida de esta noche. No tardé mucho en ubicarme tras de ella, burlón por notar lo distraída que puede ser Tachikawa, y cuidando de que no haya ninguna posibilidad de quemarse o tumbar algo, la rodeé con mis brazos hasta abrazarla suavemente.

-¡Ay!- pegó un pequeño brinquito, volteando levemente para corresponder mi mirada mientras un divertido sonrojo se adueñaba de sus mejillas -¡Matt, me asustaste!

-Era la idea.

Le quité la cuchara de las manos e hice que diera la vuelta entre mis brazos, sin dejar de mirarla. Era increíble lo demasiado natural que era ahora tocarla de esta forma, íntimamente, ¿Quién lo diría? De haberme dicho hace un año que tendría a Tachikawa en mis brazos de esta manera hubiese dicho que eso representaría una señal apocalíptica… Y ahora deseaba tener toda una eternidad para disfrutar de esta cercanía con ella, y de muchas cosas más.

-No te oí llegar- me dijo aún un poco renuente cuando mis manos rodearon su cintura con una suave caricia. Al ver mis intenciones por sentir cada parte de su cuerpo ubicó sus manos en mi pecho, empujándome levemente –Matt, detente.

-Tonta, estamos solos- burlé su improvisada barrera corporal para acercarme aún más a su cuerpo y enterrar mis labios en su cuello. Algo que me encantaba infinitamente de Tachikawa era su aroma… Nunca me habían parecido tan deliciosas las rosas.

-Sí pero, ¿Y si alguien llega?- intentó empujarme de nuevo –Tai y Sora…

-Nadie va a llegar porque Tai y Sora estarán hasta la tarde en la clínica, Mimi. Y los demás llegarán a las 7…- se mordió los labios, nerviosa.

-¿Cómo está Toshiko?- preguntó intentando resistir a mis caricias. Yo suspiré en su cuello logrando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina –Matt…

-Tai me llamó para decirme que todo va bien con el tratamiento.

-¡Eso es estupendo!

-Lo es…- me tomé mi tiempo para besar su suave piel hasta llegar a su oído, justo cuando mis manos alcanzaron sus nalgas por encima de la falda sacando un suspiro de sus labios –Pero me gustaría mostrarte qué sería estupendo justo ahora…

Ustedes dirán, ¿Cómo podemos ser tan descarados? Es decir, ¿Cómo podemos hacerle esto a Sora? Yo era un vil pecador y Mimi mi cómplice, pero el amor es así, gente. El amor es insensato, estúpido, pero genial. Estaba más vivo que nunca y todo en mí se encontraba en completa armonía ahora que mi amor por Tachikawa era completamente correspondido. Y aunque la punzada de la culpa nos tome a veces por sacos de boxeo nada se compara con la dicha que sentíamos cada vez que nuestros labios se unen… Y qué decir de nuestros cuerpos.

Finalmente respondió a mi cercanía alzando una de sus manos hasta mi cuello hasta rodearlo suavemente, despertando en mí tantas sensaciones con aquel simple gesto que mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado. Era inaudito como todas mis defensas carecían ante Mimi, que si bien por ella fuera me tendría a sus pies besando por dónde camina. Me alejé de su cuello para poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos, apoyando mi frente sobre la suya mientras poco a poco acercábamos nuestros labios. Solo quedaban 5 centímetros para degustar mi elixir personal cuando en eso un inesperado dedo se entrometió en mi camino, un dedo lleno de una sustancia color marrón que no supe que era chocolate hasta que me la embarró en toda la nariz.

-¡Eh!- me quejé alejándome rápidamente, limpiándome la nariz. Mimi me miraba burlona mientras me negaba de un lado a otro con el mismo dedo lleno de chocolate, y para cuando pensaba preguntarle qué rayos le había picado contemplé boquiabierto como ahora dirigía ese dedo dentro de su boca, lamiendo sensualmente el chocolate. Sus ojos color caramelo me miraron brillantes.

El estomago me rugió con hambre… Y no necesariamente de comida.

-¿Sabías que el chocolate es un afrodisiaco natural?- hipnotizado, observé como alcanzaba un recipiente lleno de esta sustancia con su mano. Comprendí sus intenciones cuando introdujo otro dedo para luego sacarlo con una fina capa de chocolate cubriéndolo –Lo interesante es que es la manera de consumirlo lo que lo hace tan sensual… ¿Me pregunto a qué se referirá realmente?

-Podemos averiguarlo…

Con deseo traté de alcanzarla de nuevo, pero ágilmente escapó de mis brazos agachándose y escabulléndose de mí, no sin antes de llenarme con el chocolate en la cara de nuevo. Pasándome por un lado escaché una divertida risa saliendo de sus labios, formando una nueva distancia entre los dos, ella recostada contra la nevera y yo junto a la estufa, mirándonos como un par de niños jugando a "Tú las traes". _Maldita mocosa_, ¿Es que pensaba tenerme persiguiéndola por el apartamento? Sonreí complacido al comprender que era lo que quería. Definitivamente Tachikawa era una persona impredecible, en un instante puede estar a punto de besarte con sus irresistibles labios rosas y luego te llena la nariz de chocolate…

Mimi es escurridiza y ágil, sí, pero yo era mucho más rápido, por lo tanto antes de que lo esperara me abalancé hacia ella agarrándola por la cintura mientras la escuchaba soltar chillidos intentando zafarse de mí. Nos estrellamos en medio del forcejeo contra la nevera, riéndonos como un par de tontos cada vez que yo intentaba acercar mi rostro al de ella con intenciones de embarrarla de chocolate también. Solté una carcajada cuando al cargarla con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura la acorralé ahora contra la mesa para enterrar mi rostro en su cuello, cumpliendo mi meta. Me grito unas cuentas tonterías en las que delataba su futura venganza, pero estaba demasiado ocupado aspirando ahora el perfume de su cuello como para escucharla…

Las risas poco a poco cesaron, dando a lugar a dos personas conscientes de la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Sus piernas rodean mi cintura y yo sostenía sus muslos para no dejarla caer. Sus manos, suaves y delicadas, apretaron levemente mis hombros al percatarse junto conmigo la posición que habíamos adquirido. Me alejé entonces de su cuello para poder mirarla fijamente, y un sonrojo volvió a apoderarse de sus mejillas adornándolas con perfección. _Hermosa._ Mis manos se ciñeron mejor a sus muslos, dándole a entender que no había posibilidad de soltarla en ese momento, apretándola un poco más contra la mesa para poder sentir en plenitud su cuerpo contra el mío. _Delicioso._ Dejó escapar un jadeo haciendo reaccionar mis oídos y, ¿Por qué negarlo? Mi sexo reaccionó también acalorado.

-M-Matt…

De repente me sentí como un pillo de 16 años con las hormonas a millón, como si finalmente el sueño de todo adolescente por conquistar a la chica de al lado se viera cumplido. No soy un hombre libidinoso, de hecho nunca he experimentado este tipo de sensaciones tan intensas con una mujer. He deseado y he estado con unas cuantas chicas, eso no es novedad, pero con la que más he disfrutado del sexo había sido con Sora…Hasta que apareció Mimi, superando cualquier expectativa sexual que he tenido en mi vida. Cabe destacar que naturalmente Tachikawa es una mujer sensual, de esas que te prenden con una sola mirada o una caricia, y el hecho de tenerla de esta forma, conmigo entre sus piernas y tan apretados el uno al otro, hacía disparar mis sentidos. Cada uno de ellos.

Como si estuviera bajo un hechizo empecé acercarme a su mandíbula, embriagándome con su esencia. Mi nariz se dedicó a trazar un suave camino en su piel mientras sentía como estiraba su cabeza hacia arriba, evidenciado que al igual que yo había caído a los pies del deseo. Un inusual impulso me llevó a montarla a la mesa, barriendo antes todo en ella tirándolo las cosas al suelo, sorprendiéndola, pero lo había hecho porque necesitaba tocarla con más detalle, sentirla, abriéndome paso entre sus piernas que seguían rodeando mi cintura…

-Y dime…- comenté con voz ronca, ahora pasando mis manos por debajo de su falda hasta rozar sus panties, sacando un suspiro de sus labios -¿…Qué decías del chocolate?

En menos de un segundo una desesperada y deseosa Mimi jaló de mi franela para unir nuestros labios en un frenético beso.

Obviando el hecho de que estábamos en la cocina y manchados de chocolate no me parecía tan mala idea usar la mesa de comer para _otros_ propósitos... A diferencia de los muchos besos que nos hemos dado desde aquella Nochebuena este particularmente tiene una chispa que me está volviendo loco, ¿O quizás se debía a que estábamos completamente solos y que nadie nos interrumpiría? Mimi se aferraba a mí con anhelo mientras yo disfrutaba apretar su cuerpo hacia el mío, ahora con mis manos bajo su sweater y franela. Su boca sabe a chocolate y a menta, sabe a gloria, como cada parte de ella.

Sin problema pude alcanzar con mi mano uno de sus pechos, escuchándola gemir levemente en mis labios justo cuando introducía mis dedos por debajo del brassiere para alcanzar su pezón. Fue un delirio escucharla disfrutar con los movimientos circulares que hacía sobre aquella parte sensible de su cuerpo, aunque como bien lo imaginé sus manos no tardaron mucho en provocarme un poco más, desabrochando mi correa y mi pantalón en cuestión de segundos. De vez en cuando mordía mis labios para jugar con mi cordura, sabiendo lo mucho que eso me encantaba…

Abrazado por una nueva ola de calor, de forma me impulsiva me deshice de su sweater y su franela, dejándola únicamente en su ropa interior y falda, aunque eso no duraría mucho. Me entretuve en sus labios besándolos con ímpetu mientras ahora lidiaba con el broche de su brassiere, deseando deshacerme cuanto antes de cualquier prenda que ocultara su desnudez y hacerla mía de una vez por todas…

Demorándome más de la cuenta porque mágicamente el maldito broche se volvió tan complicado como un Cubo de Rubik.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- me preguntó con voz burlona, pero no hizo falta que le rugiera porque finalmente pude soltar el broche, quitándole el estúpido brassiere con hambre dejando al descubierto completamente sus redondos pechos. No muy grandes, cierto, pero deliciosamente perfectos.

-Cierra la boca.

Ardiente de deseo dejé de ocuparme en besarla para ahora aproximarme a uno de sus senos. Ella peinó mis cabellos junto con un gemido cuando mi lengua empezó a saborear su pezón, dándole vueltas a este con insistencia porque sabía que aquello le gustaba, y mucho. Mis manos siguieron corriendo la preciosa silueta de su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura varias veces y enterrando mis dedos en su blanca piel.

Solo me alejé un instante para poder sacarme la franela con rapidez aún a pesar de que estuviéramos en pleno invierno –Aunque tenía un incendio por dentro-. Me gustó verla contemplarme en el acto, acariciando mi pecho y estomago con una deliciosa línea, sin embargo aquella distracción me permitió sonreírle con malicia para luego recorrer sus muslos, subiendo su falta hasta llegarle a la cintura. El único obstáculo; un diminuto pantie de encaje color azul que hizo que mi temperatura subiera a los 100 grados, ¿Acaso le había dicho a Mimi que mi color favorito era el azul? De todas maneras no me entretuve mucho con ello, pues ágilmente hice a un lado aquella prenda para poder introducir mis dedos en su interior con deseo.

-Matt…- gimió de manera exquisita, enterrando sus uñas en mis hombros.

Pero no pensaba conformarme con aquel único gemido, quería más, quería hacerle sentir mucho más. Besé sus labios por última vez para luego disfrutar del sabor de su piel, recorriendo desde su mandíbula hasta su hombro, saboreando cada poro mientras degustaba olfativamente de aquel aroma a rosas que despertaba revoloteos en mi estomago. La sentía sonreír, y por supuesto era fácil deducir que disfrutaba de lo que hacían mis dedos en su intimidad, de mis besos ahora en sus senos, y de mi lengua saboreando sus pezones. Estaba tan concentrada en los estímulos que yo le provocaba a su cuerpo que no se percató de cómo mi rostro descendía por su estomago hasta llegar en un rápido salto hasta sus muslos desnudos, lamiendo su piel, no obstante, fue demasiado sospechosa la cercanía entre mis labios y su centro más sensible, atrayendo su atención. Desde abajo contemplé sus ojos curiosos pero levemente intimidados como los de un cordero acorralado por un hambriento león.

No le di tiempo de refutar mis intenciones pues de un solo movimiento levanté sus muslos hasta acomodarlos sobre mis hombros, agachándome en frente de lo más maravilloso en ella. Mis labios entonces se enterraron en su intimidad, haciendo a un lado su ropa interior para degustar con verdadero placer su sabor.

-¡OH!

Escuchaba sus gemidos como si fuera música para mis oídos, que salían de su boca junto con suspiros y mi nombre. Desde abajo podía contemplarla arquearse de placer y de vez en cuando recoger sus cabellos como si no pudiera tolerar las acaricias que le proporcionaba mi lengua. Vaya, quien diría que justo en este instante Mimi Tachikawa estaría gimiendo mi nombre con tanto gusto, como si hubiésemos nacido para esto.

Intenté no usar solamente mi lengua, sino mis labios y la presión de mi cabeza hacia su cuerpo. Ella reaccionó tal y como yo quería, con más gemidos, logrando que un dolor en mi entrepierna empezara a emerger. Era una jodida tortura que me pedía a gritos montarme encima de Tachikawa y hacerla mía en ese preciso instante, pero me contenía, me contenía porque quiero que ella alcance el clímax primero, darle placer como ningún otro hombre ha hecho. Una de mis manos escaló su cuerpo hasta alcanzar uno de sus pechos, cual cabía a la perfección en mi palma. Volvió a gemir con ganas, ahora entrelazando sus dedos entre mis cabellos para acentuar mis besos.

-¡Matt, no…sigas!

Ja, _palabras mágicas_. Aquello significa que ya estoy cerca de lograrlo…

Esta vez continué con mis movimientos pero a un ritmo constante, prediciendo que no faltaba mucho para que ella alcanzara el máximo placer. Sus manos, que antes despertaban escalofríos desde mi cuero cabello hasta las plantas de mis pies dejaron de resistirse, y mejor que ello, ahora acentuaba los movimientos de mi cabeza para que no perdiera el ritmo, y eso era una excelente señal porque había conseguido el punto perfecto. Apreté su seno y ella apretó mi mano sobre este, incitándome a continuar. Aproveché desde abajo para mirarla disfrutar una vez más, encantado con la deliciosa vista. Ella me miró por un breve instante, jadeando de placer y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oh…Ohh- los gemidos continuos me avisaron que finalmente llegó el momento -¡OH, MATT!

Saboreé su humedad y sus dedos jalaron mis cabellos cuando entonces contemplé como se arqueaba dichosa encima de la mesa, gimiendo extasiada por el orgasmo que invadía cada célula de su cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó por el placer, incluso pude apreciar como su plano estomago se estiraba o como sus muslos se prensaban. No dejé de mover constantemente mi lengua y labios sobre su sexo hasta que dejó de gemir, asegurándome que disfrutara hasta la última gota de placer que un orgasmo podría ofrecerle. Por mi mano sentí como su corazón poco a poco se calmaba, y como su cuerpo dejaba de contorsionarse por los cortos circuitos que sentía tras el éxtasis sensorial.

Ascendí cautelosamente, ayudándola a acostarse casi por completo en la mesa para que pudiera descansar. Besé su vientre, su ombligo, y en el pequeño lunar que adornaba su piel un poco más debajo de su clavícula… La besé hasta llegar a sus labios, cuales me besaron deseosos y satisfechos, lo que no esperaba era una leve mordida en los míos, descubriendo luego como sus piernas rodeaban mi cintura y sus brazos me apretaban a ella, sintiendo por completo su deliciosa desnudez.

-Mimi…

-Quiero…más.

Mi estomago soltó un bramido hambriento cuando sus palabras se clavaron en mi piel. _Por Kami…_ Su lengua lamió sensualmente mis labios logrando que la cordura se me fuera al demonio. No me importo ser brusco, tomé con fuerza su pierna e hice que rodeara mejor mi cintura para que sintiera los efectos que estaba causando en mí. Soltó un gemido enloquecedor cuando presioné mi sexo sobre el suyo, odiando que la tela sea la única barrera. Mimi siguió mordiéndome y clavando sus uñas en mis brazos, disfrutando de nuestros besos con un inesperado desespero y hambre. Tomé sus manos hasta unirlas sobre su cabeza y contra el tope de la cocina, arreglándomelas luego para bajarme el pantalón y mi bóxer para después sacarle con destreza su ropa interior, que había sido la única barrera. Volvió a morder mis labios, obligándome a presionar aún más sus manos esposadas.

Pero la voz inoportuna de mi conciencia tocó la puerta, interrumpiendo, _¿Y los condones para qué crees que sirven? _Ahora no, joder. No tengo un puto condón en mi billetera, ni tengo ganas de cortar el momento por ir en la búsqueda de alguno. Mimi me jaló hacia ella haciendo que mi miembro acariciara improvisadamente su sexo, aturdiéndome con sus gemidos. Apreté los dientes con dolor cuando volví a sentir los cortos circuitos, _vale, seguro un embarazo indeseado te viene de maravillas ahora, ¿No?_

-Te deseo tanto, Matt…

Mi lado animal bramó eufórico, e ignorando mi juicio tomé con rapidez mi miembro para luego ubicarlo en su entrada. La miré con intensidad al momento en que la penetraba con un solo movimiento, contemplando como abría sus labios para dejar escapar un jadeo y como sus ojos se entrecerraban del placer. Mi garganta vibró, embriagado por esta nueva sensación. Sinceramente hacerlo sin condón era muchísimo más delicioso, _pero peligroso_. Ignoré mi conciencia para poder salir y entrar de nuevo en Mimi, sacando otros gemidos de sus labios. Dejé de aprisionar sus manos sobre su cabeza, necesitaba apoyarme mejor. La vi sonreír cuando inevitablemente un jadeo salió de mi boca justo cuando sus caderas estaban compensándose a mis movimientos a tal punto que los cortos circuitos aumentaron, aunque lejos de ser dolorosos ahora eran delirantes.

Enterré mi nariz en su cuello, intentando concentrarme en su aroma y no en el pasional vaivén que estaban protagonizando nuestras caderas. Apreté su pierna contra mi cintura, extasiado, y cada vez las embestidas venían con más deseo que daba gracias al Ipod de Mimi por esconder nuestros gemidos bajo su música. Sentí como varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi espalda y por mi frente dibujando un recorrido en mi piel. Escuché que algo cayó al suelo, pero no me importó, tuve que morder su hombro porque una ola de placer atropelló mis sentidos, no podía seguir concentrándome en algo que no fuera en follarme a Mimi como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

-M-Mierda- solté con falta de aire, volviendo a entrar y salir de su cuerpo con fuerza y pasión -¡Ah!

-¡Sigue, por favor!

Sentí sus piernas apretarme más a ella y sus gemidos chocar contra las paredes del apartamento. Mi sexo palpitó furibundo y con un gruñido estrellé mis labios contra los suyos, tratando de acallar nuestros gritos de placer. Fue extrañamente satisfactorio cuando sus uñas rasgaron mi piel sin que ella pareciera darse cuenta, en realidad nunca antes me habían demostrado tanta satisfacción durante el sexo. Su cuerpo empezó a sudar tanto como él mío. Delicioso, simplemente delicioso. Estaba demasiado deleitado por verla disfrutar que nuevamente todo mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionar por el placer, esta vez sin poder contenerme. _Carajo, todavía no_. Me apegué más a ella para ayudarle alcanzar junto conmigo el orgasmo, lo cual parece funcionar, de repente se arqueó rogando que no me detenga, y no lo hice.

-No…aguanto…más…- siseé con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Salí y entré con fuerza y deseo dentro de ella, embistiéndola con hambre justo antes de alcanzar el clímax que vino con todo su poder y esplendor -¡Joder, Mimi!

-¡Yama…to!

Me sentí liberarme en su interior, llenando todo su ser. Todo me dio vueltas en un extraordinario sentido en donde mi cuerpo disfrutaba del momento y mi mente se retorcía del gusto. Su cuerpo seguía arqueado y culminando sus movimientos orgásmicos, haciéndome convulsionar por la sensibilidad de mi miembro. Apreté muchísimo los dientes que hasta me dolieron, pero lo ignoré, pronto mis brazos y el resto de mi cuerpo dejaron de estar rígidos hasta dejarme vulnerable, desplomándome sobre ella.

Su respiración poco a poco dejó de ser acelerada junto con la mía. Sus manos ahora acariciaban mi espalda con torpeza por su cansancio, pasando por donde sus uñas rasgaron mi piel. En el fondo me pareció reconocer las últimas notas de alguna canción de The Black Keys, pero estaba demasiado absorto en mi paz interior como para detenerme a pensar en otra cosa. Mi respiración terminó por calmarse, como la de Mimi, y apenas me hube repuesto tras una extenuante jornada de sexo, me elevé un poco para poder ver a la castaña, que aún yacía agotada y relajada bajo de mí.

-Creo que…- inicié con voz preocupada –Debimos haber tenido cuidado.

-Tranquilo…- sonrió –Soy partidaria del método del ritmo- la miré sorprendido tras escuchar esto, ya había escuchado sobre aquel método pero por obvias razones confiaba mucho más en el condón –En serio, no te preocupes…

Me observó con ojos dulces, ahora haciendo a un lado mi pollina mojada por el sudor, cubriendo luego mi mejilla con su mano.

-Te amo.

Todas mis preocupaciones se fueron al demonio, porque de pronto verla contemplarme de esta manera, mostrándome su amor, hizo que mi estomago volviera a revolotear contento. Hice lo mismo, acaricié su rostro con mis manos para luego rozar mis labios con los suyos, embelesado con su suavidad.

-Y yo a ti, mi princesa.

* * *

**| Mimi |**

-¡Superior Jou!

Me lancé a los brazos del que fue y ha sido siempre un amigo formidable para mí, siendo recibida por sus risas y su calidez con la misma felicidad desbordante que la mía. Apenas abrí la puerta para recibir a nuevos invitados me encontré con una preciosa sorpresa, y es que tenía entendido que no todos íbamos a estar presentes en este reencuentro de Año Nuevo. Pero ahí estaba él, con sus azules cabellos ahora cortos, y aquellos lentes cuadrados que agrandaban levemente sus ojos color azabache. No era novedad verle vestido de esta manera tan formal, ya saben, con camisa por dentro del pantalón y zapatos pulidos, siempre tan maduro, tan adulto. No esperé que viniera al reencuentro, después de todo como está con su especialización en Medicina no tenía oportunidad para hacernos una corta visita.

Él envolvió mi cuerpo con muchísimo cariño, riendo mi nombre por lo impulsiva que aún continuaba siendo después de tantos años.

-Por Kami, Mimi, casi me tumbas- me separé de él emocionada, contemplando las ojeras que yacían bajo sus ojos –¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?

-¡La mejor de todas, gracias por venir, Jou!- y nuevamente volví a abrazarlo.

-¡Eh, Mimi, no acapares tú sola al doctorcito!- escuché desde la sala; Taichi. Kido y yo reímos ahora permitiéndole la entrada al apartamento, recibiendo su abrigo e indicándole donde ubicar sus zapatos -¡Venga, pensé que no ibas a venir!

-Ya te he dicho que vendría, Tai- rió y se aproximó a la sala, donde nos encontrábamos casi todos los digielegidos que una vez fueron unos niños aventureros, transformándonos ahora en jóvenes adultos con responsabilidades mucho más humanas, aunque no menos importantes como lo fue haber salvado dos mundos paralelos de una masiva destrucción digital.

Mientras Jou era recibido con un fuerte abrazo de oso de parte de Tai, adornando el ambiente con las risas del resto de los chicos, me encaminé a la cocina para continuar con los últimos detalles de la cena. Tk y Kari se encontraban en el mismo mueble, la segunda sobre las piernas de mi hermanito adoptivo. Sora, que se encontraba sentada en el mismo sofá que Tai y Davis, ahora abrazaba con una gran sonrisa a Jou, ambos compartiendo unas cuantas palabras en el acto. Desde lo que está pasando con la madre de Sora Jou se había transformado en un verdadero apoyo para ella. Gracias a su carrera y a sus conocimientos mi amiga estaba mucho más relajada con sus palabras de aliento, porque estos, además de conllevar años y años de estudio, eran de un verdadero amigo, por lo que no era novedad verlos más cercanos que nunca.

Koushirou me seguía esperando en la cocina, quien me había estado ayudando desde que llegó, conversando conmigo sobre nuestras vidas. Relucía una amistad muy natural entre ambos, cual se ha mantenido en todos estos años a pesar de la distancia. Le sonreí encantada al verlo preparar la mesa –Aunque aún esperábamos que llegaran Ken, Miyako e Iori-, ubicando los manteles individuales junto con sus cubiertos y vasos.

-¿Cuáles platos usaremos?- me preguntó con una sonrisa de lado. Yo contemplé ahora como sus facciones eran mucho más adultas que antes, con el cabello levemente revuelto y con su respectivo color rojo con destellos naranjas. A decir verdad, al igual que todos mis amigos, estaba tan grande y guapo que jamás creería que hace tantos años era solo un niño de baja estatura y realmente tímido.

-Como el plato de entrada es crema de auyama necesitamos los hondos- dije acercándome a donde éstos se encontraban. Koushirou iba a ayudarme cuando en eso sonó el timbre, y nadie parecía haberse percatado de ello porque Sora y Jou se encontraban apartados hablando de un tema delicado, Tai y Davis jalando a Tk para que dejara de besar a Kari y… ¿Dónde está Yamato? –Ahm, voy a…

-No, tranquila. Yo voy a abrir, seguro son Ken y los demás.

Asentí agradecida, viendo como se alejaba para ir a la entrada. Recordé que debía buscar los platos hondos por lo que al ubicar la alacena me estiré un poco para abrirla. Ya estaba a punto de sacarlos cuando en eso unas manos se adelantaron, haciéndome consciente del calor corporal que se había ubicado inesperadamente a mis espaldas. Sentí cosquillas en el estomago al reconocer su presencia, como siempre sucedía cuando _Él_ estaba cerca, y porque era mucho más alto que yo le fue más fácil alcanzar los platos, rodeándome "inocentemente" con su cuerpo y brazos. Me embargaron una serie de imágenes acaloradas a la mente en donde esta misma persona me había sacado un par de orgasmos más hace tan solo unas cuantas horas. En un intento de darme un baño relajante luego de haber limpiado la cocina hasta borrar cualquier evidencia candente sobre el tope del comedor, Matt me hizo una inesperada visita en la ducha, acorralándome con su porte alfa contra las baldosas del baño y haciéndome experimentar el placer de maneras inimaginables. El calor me embargó al recordar como disfrutamos el uno del otro una vez más, alcanzando juntos un nuevo clímax totalmente sensorial en donde el sonido del agua chocando contra nuestros cuerpos desnudos fue nuestro único testigo.

Una jornada de sexo ardiente y delicioso. No cabía duda, Yamato es una amante de ensueño.

Me regañé internamente por permitir que me drogara con su esencia, cosa remotamente prohibida cuando no estábamos solos.

-Aquí tienes- me dijo con ojos peligrosos, fijos en mí, volteándome a él para recibir los platos con un ligero temblor en mis dedos.

-G-Gracias…

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROXIMO AÑO NUEVO!

Matt y yo nos espabilamos con el grito ensordecedor de mi leal amiga, quien había entrado con gorro de Santa Claus y con un ánimo irrevocablemente enérgico. A su lado, agarrados de la mano, venía Ken con aquella sonrisa de "Esta loca, pero la amo", y del otro lado había aparecido Iori, ya un poco más grande y con rasgos de la adolescencia formándose en su vida.

-Sinceramente, no sé como la soportas- me susurró con voz sufrida mi amante y presunto amigo, yo solo negué con la cabeza, divertida.

Finalmente estamos todos, los 12, reencontrándonos luego de tanto tiempo. Era la primera vez en todo el año en el que estamos todos juntos, como los viejos tiempos, y aquello era inmensamente genial. Iori y Ken nos ayudaron a Koushirou, Matt y a mí a servir las dos mesas que íbamos a usar para comer, la de la cocina y la que usamos como mesita central para la sala –Éramos demasiados y en la del comedor solo cabemos 6-. Nos ubicamos de la siguiente manera, Sora, Matt, Tk, Kari, Jou y Davis se sentaron en la sala, y Miyako, Ken, Iori, Koushirou, Tai y yo nos ubicamos en la cocina. Estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para ser partícipe de muchas conversaciones, y ninguno de nosotros quedó por fuera. Primero degustamos de la crema de auyama que yo había cocinado, receta que había practicado un par de veces desde que me mudé a Japón, luego disfrutando de la comida principal cual consistía en solomillo con mi salsa especial acompañado por alcachofas y patatas con aceite de oliva. Me inflé tal y como un pez globo con todos los halagos por la cena, especialmente de Tai que soltó que esta era la mejor cena que había comido en su vida.

El único problema es que desde mi lugar podía ver con detalle como Sora abrazaba melosamente a Matt, nada nuevo, claro… Pero no soy robot, y no es sorpresa verme afectada por como el amor de mi vida convivía amorosamente con otra chica.

Matt y yo intercambiábamos esporádicas miradas de vez en cuando, que aunque nos separen un par de metros era como si estuviéramos perfectamente juntos, unidos por un invisible hilo llamado Destino. Me sonreía con aquella atractiva sonrisa de medio lado y yo solo podía contemplar lo guapo que le quedaba aquella franela negra cuello tortuga de mangas largas -En realidad, siempre le quedaba maravillosamente el color negro-. Obviamente éramos lo suficientemente cuidadosos con esto, pues NADIE sabía que Yamato Ishida y yo compartíamos en clandestino unos cuantos encuentros apasionados, y a veces tentando a la suerte pues… Hace dos días me había visitado a mi alcoba a entradas horas de la madrugada, haciéndome el amor ahí mismo como si Sora y Taichi no estuvieran bajo el mismo techo en un profundo sueño.

_Ah, locura, me has vuelto adicta a él y a su cuerpo…_

-Bien, Mimi, te seré honesto- me dijo de pronto Tai, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Vi como movía el vino dentro de la copa como si fuera a catarlo, lo cual él nunca ha hecho, por lo que divertida noté que estaba tratando de interpretar a un hombre con una infinidad de palabras cultas en su vocabulario para luego mirarme con fingida sensualidad -¿Sabes el dicho ese, que dice que enamoras a un hombre por la boca?

Rodeé los ojos.

-Sí, lo he escuchado.

-Bien, porque me has robado el corazón, mujer. Ahora cásate conmigo para que me alimentes así hasta que nos separe la muerte.

Todos reímos con su ocurrencia, yo acercándome a su rostro para estamparle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Anda, que yo también quiero casarme con Mimi!- aquel fue Davis, quien había levantado la copa desde la mesita de la sala. Nos volvimos a reír pero Kari decidió controlar a su amigo quitándole la copa, cual siendo la quinta ya evidenciaba su prematura embriaguez.

-¡Propongo un brindis!- dijo de pronto Tai, levantándose torpemente. Todos reímos porque un brindis de un Taichi medio ebrio es algo inolvidable, pero aún así agarramos nuestras copas para brindar –Brindemos por este reencuentro, chicos, que aún a pesar de tantas cosas que tenemos en la cabeza hayamos podido tener un momento para estar todos juntos, como los viejos tiempos- todos sonreímos –Quiero brindar por sus éxitos, y por sus errores también, porque gracias a ellos somos lo que somos y seremos lo que seremos- nos miró a cada uno de nosotros, fortaleciendo el sentimiento de cada palabra –Me gustaría brindar por tantas cosas, como por ejemplo nuestro descubrimiento por los dotes culinarios de Tachikawa, que de niña le gustaba comer nata y azúcar con huevos fritos,- le propiné un amistoso golpe en el brazo, luego siendo rodeada por el mismo para mantenerme abrazada, lo cual no me molestó. El vino, además del tequila, ponía divertidamente cariñoso a Tai más de la cuenta –También podría brindar de cómo la salud de mi madre adoptiva, Toshiko, mejora cada día…- Sora lo miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos, sonriendo de corazón –Podría nombrar tantas cosas por las cuales brindaría en estos momentos, pero voy a brindar por una sola cosa- elevó su copa un poco –Y es por esta amistad que nos ha mantenido juntos a pesar de las adversidades, de presuntos apocalipsis digitales, de discusiones y diferencias… Brindo por nuestra amistad y por este año nuevo, hermanos, deseando seguir perteneciendo a esta manada de locos por el resto de mi vida, ¡Salud!

-¡Salud!- dijimos todos a coro.

Miyako moqueaba enternecida por el brindis mientras Koushirou le daba unas palmaditas a Tai de agradecimiento. Todos dijimos cosas muy bonitas y agradables por ello, y contemplé como cada uno deseaba lo mismo que Tai, yo incluyéndome, en pertenecer siempre a esta particular manada de locos. Volví a mirar la sala para ver como el resto de los chicos habían reaccionado al brindis, pero una punzada dolorosa invadió mi pecho al descubrir como la primera persona que deseaba que correspondiera mi mirada era besado amorosamente por su novia, prácticamente como si se encontraran ausentes, en su propio espacio personal.

Sora estaba besando exactamente los mismos labios que no hace muchas horas estuvieron sobre los míos y sobre cada parte de mi cuerpo, saboreándome. Labios que no la rechazan, en lugar de ello, mi mente traicionera y cruel me gritaba que lo disfrutaba… Transformándome en el testigo que siempre deseé nunca ser, contemplando con un ardor en mi pecho como el hombre al que amo besaba a alguien que no era yo.

Alguien que importaba mucho más que yo…

_Eres la amante, la otra… ¿Cómo creías que serían las cosas, zorra?_

Me levanté de golpe haciendo que la silla tambaleara hasta caer al suelo, sorprendiendo sin querer a todos por mi impulso. Al darme cuenta de cómo había reaccionado tan violentamente sonreí tratando de excusarme y levantar la silla, consciente ahora de todas miradas sobre mí. De los 12 que nos encontrábamos ahora allí solo un par de ellos supo que algo iba mal conmigo, pero no pensaba admitirlo, no hoy.

-¡Lo siento, es que me he olvidado de la cámara!- traté de excusarme rápidamente, y era una buena excusa, ¿No? –Sigan comiendo, yo iré a buscarla.

Con urgencia escapé de la pesadilla visual que aún se adhería a mi mente, ahuyentando lo que fue por un lindo rato una sincera felicidad. Me escabullí de pronto en el pasillo hasta llegar a mi cuarto, entrando en él y cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Estoy respirando entrecortadamente, no por el esfuerzo físico que me llevó llegar hasta aquí –Que no hubo ninguno-, sino por los latidos dolorosos y funestos de mi corazón que eran con cada segundo peores, y humillantes.

-Tonta… ¡Tonta!- me regañé con lamento, intentando hallar fallidamente la calma para no derramar ni una sola lágrima. Se me correría el maquillaje al llorar, y se supone que _nada_ me ocurre. Lo más estúpido que podría hacer ahora es despertar sospechas…

Y entonces escuché dos suaves golpecitos en la puerta, alertándome.

-Mimi, ¿Puedo pasar?

Mi cuerpo se tensó al reconocer aquella voz, quien aguardaba paciente tras la puerta por mi respuesta. Estaba debatiéndome si decirle que no, quizás podría inventarle cualquier tontería pero, como bien me di cuenta antes, unos pocos habían notado que algo extraño me ocurría, ¿Si no por qué demonios me seguiría precisamente ella cuando solo vine a buscar la cámara? Cerré los ojos intentando hallar mi paz emocional, que se largó despavorida de mi sistema hace pocos segundos. Necesitaba más tiempo para mí y en esta estúpida soledad para poder calmarme, pues era como si en cualquier momento me soltaría a llorar. Apreté las manos en puño, respirando profundamente… _Cálmate, cálmate_.

Traté de ignorar la poderosa ola de celos que quiso acabar con mis estribos… No es la primera vez que los veía besarse desde que Matt y yo empezamos una relación clandestina, ¿Por qué debería de afectarme de esta manera justo ahora?

-¿Mimi?

Boté todo el aire envenenado de mi organismo, poniéndome una vez más aquella mascara de hipocresía únicamente necesaria para lidiar con las personas que nunca entenderían mi situación.

-¡Claro!- avisé controlando los nervios, alejándome de la puerta.

Entonces la escuché entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras yo fingía buscar la supuesta cámara que, por cierto, no recuerdo donde la había dejado…

-¿Estás bien?- su voz denotaba cierto deje de preocupación… Una sincera y agradable preocupación. Por suerte me hube calmado lo suficiente para enfrentar a la realidad, a lo que volteándome levemente para que viera que la estaba escuchando hice un esfuerzo inhumano por sonreírle. Pero claro, siempre la había identificado por su tendencia en ver más allá de las personas, de escuchar más que simples palabras dichas. Siempre consideré que, de todos nosotros, ella tiene una luz que aclara las tempestades de las personas que le rodean.

-Claro, Kari, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- intenté engañarla, ahora revisando en mi escritorio.

Hikari Yagami, entre mis amigas, quizás no sea la que sabe de pequeñeces como por ejemplo la talla de mi sujetador, tal y como lo sabe Sora, o quizás no tiene esa confianza como la que tengo con Miyako que es la primera en enterarse de mis secretos… Pero algo que sí sabía hacer es ser la amiga que nota primero que todos que algo malo te ocurre, yendo ella a ti en vez de tú a ella, siendo increíblemente especial para mí a su manera. Era esa luz al final de un túnel que necesitas para recuperar la calma y la paciencia, la única persona, entre todos mis amigos, que tiene la voz de la razón.

Es difícil por eso engañarla, o fingir un estado de ánimo totalmente repelente a la felicidad. Con ella era imposible _hacer como si nada_, y a diferencia de lo que puede hacerme sentir Miyako cuando me veo acorralada por sus sospechas, Kari no me angustiaba de ninguna forma.

Ella me miró esperando a que desmintiera finalmente, y yo solo pude suspirar vencida.

-Vale, puede que no estoy muy bien que digamos.

Se acercó hacia mí con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tranquila, Sora se encargó de distraerlos a todos. Solo ella, Koushirou y Miyako se dieron cuenta que te ocurría algo… ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?- esta vez miré el suelo, sintiéndome irremediablemente vulnerable con aquella oferta. Sí, quisiera hablar sobre ello, pero no puedo. Kari pareció percatarse de mi incomodidad y por eso me jaló de la mano para llevarme hasta la cama, ambas sentándonos en el borde –Sabes que soy toda oídos.

-Sí, pero…

-¿O prefieres hablar con Sora?

-N-no, no- respiré profundamente –Agradezco que te preocupes, Kari, pero es complicado. Prefiero simplemente…No hablar de ello.

-No tienes que hacerlo- sonrió –Solo háblame de lo que sientes, te hará sentir mejor.

Vaya, había olvidado lo rejuvenecedor que era hablar con Hikari… M iyako estaría jalándose por los pelos y, bueno, no hace falta que diga lo estresante que sería evitar hablar sobre esto con Sora. A veces pienso que ambas se preocupan demasiado por mí, como si yo me fuera a romper en cualquier momento, pero Kari en lugar de tratarme como una copita de cristal es como si yo fuera un sólido e irrompible vaso de metal, y de vez en cuando necesitamos sentirnos de esa manera.

Mi amiga me miraba curiosa, pero paciente, y yo por un momento vi en Kari una excelente psicóloga o una profesora llena de cariño a punto de escuchar el drama de algún chiquillo. Sin duda era muchísimo más fácil hablar con Kari sobre cualquier problema.

-Siento… Siento muchas cosas, Kari…- inicié, mirando mis piernas desnudas debido al vestido corto color negro que había elegido para esta noche. Lo había elegido porque una vez Matt me había dicho que el negro me hacía ver hermosa… Y quería estar hermosa para él… –Desde hace un tiempo… Siento que he estado haciendo las cosas mal, y no he hecho nada para remediarlo. No es que yo sea una santa pero, cielos, he perdido el control de mi vida. Estoy siendo egoísta con quienes no lo merece, y no sé como dejar de serlo.

Ella continuó en silencio.

-Siempre he sido una persona honesta, sincera, y por ello mi emblema es la Sinceridad- sonreí nostálgica -Pero hoy me he dado cuenta que en realidad tengo muchísimo tiempo sin ser sincera, sin ser yo misma. Ahora soy hipócrita, reservada…- cerré los ojos –No soy yo, así de sencillo, y no sé que hacer para volver a sentirme como antes, como aquella persona que tenía todo en orden en su vida, sin mentiras ni mascaras…

Abrí los ojos al darme cuenta del silencio que se prolongó más de la cuenta en la instancia tras haber confesado aquello, aguardando por ser recriminada o juzgada. Pero al voltear a ver a Kari me percaté de que seguía mirándome con dulzura, con los labios sellados, escuchando atentamente cada una de mis palabras como si yo fuera la persona más interesante del mundo.

-¿Qué…piensas?- pregunté dubitativa. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Pensaba en lo mucho que has crecido, Mimi- enarqué una ceja –Jaja, no lo digo de esa forma. Me refiero a emocionalmente… Has madurado muchísimo en este año. Eres dos años mayor que yo, claro, pero en este instante pareciera como si me llevaras un montón.

-¡Por Kami, no me hagas sentir tan vieja!- una infantil risa salió de sus labios. Fue instintivo tratar de aligerar el ambiente que yo misma había tensado con mi confesión -¿Cómo…?- fruncí el ceño -¿Cómo saber si estoy madurando de la manera correcta, Kari? Con todos estos errores que estoy cometiendo dudo que pueda ser una mejor persona…

-Mimi… Para madurar correctamente debes crecer de la manera incorrecta…- la miré brevemente confundida, sin hallarle lógica a su comentario -Se necesita cometer errores para crecer, ¿Qué tiene de malo que digas mentiras, o que seas un poco egoísta para sentirte bien? El asunto es darse cuenta de ello, y que sepas que algo anda mal en tu vida es suficiente para hacer algo al respecto.

Sinceramente, ¿Cómo hacen mis amigas para saber dar concejos tan buenos?

-No te castigues más e intenta recuperar aquellas cualidades que tanto te caracterizan, ¿Sí?- asentí levemente -Lo que te impida ser sincera ha llegado la hora de confrontarlo…

_Lo que te impida ser sincera ha llegado la hora de confrontarlo… _

Y entonces en cuestión de segundos experimenté alguna clase de revelación, una en donde todo se volvió tan claro y oscuro al mismo tiempo. Cada letra escrita, cada imagen pintada en mi mente, hablaron en un idioma que yo pude entender sin problema alguno, comprendiendo con detalle lo que las palabras de Hikari significaban y lo que exigía mi alma por exiliar la oscuridad de mi corazón. Los errores me hicieron vulnerable, pero no estúpida, y sabía perfectamente cuál era el problema que radicaba en cada aspecto de mi vida.

Aquel problema tiene nombre y apellido, tiene unos preciosos y místicos ojos azules y también posee en sus manos la posibilidad de hacerme feliz o miserable con unas simples palabras.

Y basta de ello… Por mucho que mi corazón grite lo contrario.

-Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer el postre del que tanto habla Tai?- me dijo tratando de impartirme ánimos, acariciando superficialmente mi cabello para luego levantarse -No falta mucho para las 12… Y los fuegos artificiales seguro te animarán.

-Claro…

Es posible que nada me anime con esta decisión, pero al menos volvería a ser yo misma… Y eso importaba muchísimo más que los besos de Yamato Ishida.

* * *

**| Yamato |**

Miré su estilizada silueta subiendo por las escaleras, contemplando cómo sus cabellos castaños caían en cascada en su espalda y en cómo le luce el color azul con aquel abrigo de invierno que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Sintiendo, además, un inesperado pero desagradable presentimiento en mis entrañas.

-Vamos, Matt- me incitó mi novia, haciendo que desviara mis ojos de mi amante hacia ella. Me jalaba de la mano mientras subíamos las escaleras tras nuestros compañeros, en dirección a la terraza del edificio –¡Ya van a ser las 12!

Asentí indiferente, solo por inercia.

Sora y yo somos novios, pero esta noche ella se ha esforzado por demostrarlo a toda costa. Y no es que sea algo malo, después de todo se supone que la amo, pero el asunto era que yo ya no disfrutaba de sus miradas, de sus caricias, ni mucho menos de sus besos, aceptando solo por continuar con mi farsa de sus gestos de amor en toda la noche. Ha sido una verdadera tortura contenerme cada segundo por acercarme a Mimi y besarla como mis emociones me exigen hacerlo, intercambiando con ella únicamente disimuladas miradas que hablaban por sí solas o algún que otro roce que yo mismo he causado, porque ella es demasiado cuidadosa con esta situación que teme despertar sospechas en los demás. ¿Pero acaso me importa un cuerno lo que piensen los demás? Antes parecía que sí, pero ahora bien todos podrían odiarme por lo que siento por Tachikawa y yo los mandaría a la mierda, porque lo único que importa es mi amor por ella y el suyo por mí… Los terceros son eso, terceros, y mientras Mimi esté a mi lado todo tiene sentido.

Pero Sora, inocentemente, se ha encargado de alejarme más de la cuenta de Mimi, quizás emocionada por lo que el espíritu navideño suele impartir en los corazones de las personas. Besándome con un amor al que yo solo puedo responder con simple cariño, aceptando su cercanía y compañía en toda la noche… No he sido descaradamente renuente con ella –Tai sería el primero en notarlo, y ya saben que eso no es bueno-, pero no continuar con sus gestos o darles pie es como decir un sutil rechazo, lo cual me lleva a preguntarme, ¿Es que acaso está tan pendiente de los asuntos con su madre y de sus estudios que no le ha dado oportunidad de notar mi actitud renuente, poco expresiva y con tendencias negativas?

-¡Hey, tortolos, muevan el culo que queda un minuto!- gritó Taichi desde la terraza, justo cuando nosotros dos cruzábamos la puerta para salir al techo del edificio.

¿No les ha pasado nunca sentir únicamente amistad por quien fue el amor de tu vida? No concebir más que ello, solo ser su amigo, pero preso de la culpa por demostrar lo contrario por no herir sus sentimientos.

Así me siento exactamente, o quizás peor, porque también está el factor Mimi en el medio. Estábamos caminando hacia la reja de protección que está en todo el borde del edificio cuando finalmente Mimi me miró luego de un buen rato sin hacerlo. Nadie estaba pendiente nuestro por lo tanto no dudé un segundo en sonreírle encantado por contemplar sus brillantes ojos dirigidos a mi persona, confirmando una vez más lo hermosa que estaba esta noche, pero nada más al ver como desviaba la mirada sin responder mi sonrisa hizo que la punzada en mi pecho se acentuara más, advirtiéndome.

¿Es mi imaginación o a Mimi le pasaba algo?

Joder…

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó Miyako fielmente agarrada de la mano de Ken. Iori y Davis estaban cerca de ellos, mientras que del lado contrario estaban Jou, Tk y Kari, estos últimos más cercanos como la pareja que son, observando hacia la ciudad en busca de algo interesante. Koushirou se había ubicado al lado de Mimi, quien ésta al reconocerlo se arrimó de un brinquito hacia él para tomar de su brazo como siempre suele hacerlo cuando estamos todos juntos.

Yo no pude evitar sentir una oleada de celos por ello, no porque Koushirou no la haya rechazado –Es incapaz de hacerlo, después de todo siempre ha querido demasiado a Mimi-, sino en el impulso de Tachikawa por abrazarlo, ¿Qué demonios…? Fue enormemente desagradable el nivel de impotencia que sentí al no poder ser yo aquel brazo en donde ella se rodeó con tanto gusto, agrandando aquella punzada de miedo que desde hace unos minutos no me había soltado, todo con relación a los ojos fríos de Tachikawa.

-¡Listo, empieza el conteo!- gritó Davis mirando su reloj -¡10, 9…!

-¡…8, 7…!- siguieron los demás… Menos yo.

Todo porque no podía alejar mis ojos de Mimi…

-¡…6…!

"_Un solo lado de ti no es suficiente, Matt. Lo sabes."_

-¡…5, 4…!

Y ella se merecía mucho más que eso.

-¡…3, 2, 1…! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Finalmente los fuegos artificiales empezaron a explotar en el cielo, iluminando con destellos coloridos el asfalto y el hormigón de las calles. La noche fría dejó de serlo para transformarse en la calidez de muchas amistades y familias deseándose un año nuevo. Un año lleno de expectativas, de oportunidades y de esperanzas. Un año en el que, algo desconcertante y desgarrador en mi interior, me susurró con voz frívola que, lejos de ser feliz, sería un año repleto de tempestades imposibles de navegar, y que me ahogaría en un pozo sin fondo en donde nadie estiraría su mano para salvarme. En donde no estaría Mimi para salvarme.

-¡Feliz año nuevo, mi amor!- los brazos rodeándome de Sora lograron sacarme de mi estado catatónico, reconociendo entonces como todos mis amigos se abrazaban unos a otros para felicitarse por este evento –Espero que sea el primero de muchos y que sigamos siendo la pareja que somos…- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa tras separase de mí, mirándome a los ojos con el mismo amor de siempre que no puedo corresponder –Te amo muchísimo.

Sus labios besaron los míos, y yo no hice ni un ápice por moverlos. En lugar de ello mis ojos estaban puestos en la castaña que me miraba desde su lugar con ojos triste, vacios, y quien no tardó mucho en ser interrumpida por un gran abrazo de oso por Davis, y luego uno lleno de cariño por Tk.

-¡Eh, eh, deja de comerte a Sora, pendejo!- el beso por suerte fue terminado gracias a la afortunada interrupción de un borracho Tai, que había jalado a Sora por la cintura para luego cargarla y dar vueltas abrazados en medio de la terraza, compartiendo las risas que yo nunca seré capaz de sacar de ella. No sentí absolutamente nada por este hecho, como bien pude haberlo sentido hace tiempo, y si no hubiese sido por Koushirou dándome unas palmadas para luego abrazarme no hubiese salido de mi ensoñación.

-Feliz año nuevo, hermano- me dijo con aprecio, y finalmente pude reaccionar ante su gesto, respondiéndolo con gusto.

-Feliz año, Kou- entonces todos los demás empezaron a acercarse a nosotros, y luego me vi envuelto borrosamente por los brazos de mi hermano, por los de Ken y Miyako, Iori, Davis… Kari también me abrazó y Jou se encargó de decirme unas cuantas cosas agradables durante nuestro gesto de cariño… Durante todo aquel proceso miraba solo por cortesía a mis amigos, pero realmente no me hallaba allí. Estaba más pendiente de saber en donde se encontraba otra persona, esperando que apareciera detrás de alguno con sus ojitos hacia mí y con aquella sonrisa que logra sacarme lo mejor.

Pero no estaba por ningún lado, por ningún puto lado, y en el esporádico circulo que han hecho mis amigos para incluirme inocentemente al festejo tampoco estaba ella. Las voces resonaban a mí alrededor en conjunto con los cohetes, y tras darnos todos las felicitaciones nos dedicamos a contemplar juntos el espectáculo de pólvora que destellaba sobre nosotros.

Sora ahora estaba abrazada a Hikari, lejos de mí, y aquello me dio la oportunidad de ver más allá de en donde estábamos.

_-¿Dónde está…?-_ me pregunté internamente, mirando a todos los lados. Mis amigos estaban demasiado concentrados en los fuegos artificiales como para notar mi ausencia, por lo que cuidando de que especialmente Sora no me viera, me alejé con pasos cautos.

La puerta de la terraza parecía recién abierta, a juzgar por la palanquita que cuidaba que esta no se cerrara de un golpe para poder hacerlo lentamente. No cabe duda, se tuvo que haber ido por ahí, ¿Evitándome? No estaba seguro, pero algo me decía que sí, por lo tanto importándome una mierda si alguien me ha visto o no me encaminé rápidamente hacia la puerta, alcanzándola antes de que cerrara para luego bajar las escaleras del edificio, en busca de algún rastro de ella.

Desde las paredes se podía sentir el retumbe de los cohetes explotando, compensados por mis apresurados pasos que golpeaban los escalones. Al pisar el piso en donde podía tomar el ascensor miré al frente esperando encontrar las puertas cerradas, y pensaba continuar hacia el piso 9 cuando mis ojos me hicieron detenerme más de la cuenta en el ascensor, descubriendo entonces que éstas se encontraban abiertas, y dentro del cubículo se hallaba lo que venía buscando con tanto desespero.

Allí, dentro de él, se hallaba una preciosa castaña recostada contra el espejo. Un constante movimiento de sus hombros daban señal de vida, y sus manos ocultando sus rostro y los sollozos que escapaban de sus labios hizo que me alarmara notoriamente.

-¡Mimi…!

Ella subió la mirada, encontrándose con mis agobiantes ojos. No sabía cómo definir todas las emociones que se reflejaron en su rostro, pero al ver como se aproximaba velozmente hacia los botones del ascensor tuve que abalanzarme con rapidez hasta éste, prediciendo sus intenciones y deseando con ganas detenerla antes de que se marchara en él.

-¡Espera!- le grité justo cuando las puertas estaban por cerrarse, yo atravesándome y entrando de manera brusca, casi cayendo al suelo.

-¡No, lárgate!- se alejó como pudo de mí, acorralada contra la esquina como si de mi piel desprendiera fuego -¡Déjame sola!

-¡¿Qué mierda te sucede, Mimi?!

Intenté acercarme, y parecía como si quisiera atravesar el metal que la rodeaba, todo con tal de estar lejos de mí.

-¿Qué me sucede?- me miró con rencor –Que estoy cansada, Matt… ¡Cansada de ser la otra y de verte disfrutar con quien pareces ser más feliz! Anda, vete con tu NOVIA, ¿No debería estar esperándote para continuar los besitos de año nuevo?

-¿Q-Qué?- los ojos se salieron de mis orbitas -¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo, Mimi? ¡Yo en ningún momento he…!

-Cállate- me soltó con voz seca –No tienes nada que decir en tu defensa, y yo tampoco, porque al final de cuentas yo también accedí jugar a este juego. Pero no pienso hacerlo más, ¿Sabes lo horrible que fue verte besarla? ¿Verte estar con ella durante toda la noche?

-¿Y piensas que a mí no me duele esta situación? ¡Mimi, por amor a Kami, yo ya no amo a Sora!

-¡Pero eres su novio! ¡Y ese es el estúpido problema!

Sus ojos entonces se desviaron hacia la pantalla en donde identificaba el número del piso por el que vamos. Descubrí que estábamos a dos pisos de planta baja, y ya no podría contenerla si alguien más nos veía de esta forma. Embriagado por la desesperación, y por la estupidez también, hice algo que solo había visto en las películas y que siempre decía "Jamás haría esa mierda". Me aproximé con rapidez hacia los botones y de un solo golpe pulsé el que decía STOP, deteniéndolo en seco. Un sonido peligrosamente metálico hizo que me aterrara por un momento, pues no es como si me agradara mucho la idea estar encerrado por voluntad mía en un ascensor, pero era una emergencia, y ni los gritos de Tachikawa me harán cambiar de opinión.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces, idiota?!- me empujó a un lado, a punto de darle al mismo botón para que el ascensor continuara su camino, más yo no lo permití, jalándola por la cintura hasta acorralarla contra el espejo, usando mi cuerpo como cárcel y mis manos para presar sus muñecas -¡SUELTAME!

Me pregunto cuantas veces nos veremos en la misma situación…

-No, y a no ser que quieras ignorarme seguiremos encerrados en este puto ascensor, así que escúchame bien- ella forcejeó, como cosa rara. Presioné más mi cuerpo contra el suyo sin permitir su escape -¡QUE ME ESCUCHES, MALDICION!

Forjado por la histeria, la jalé un centímetro para luego estampar de nuevo su espalda contra el espejo. Ella jadeó por el golpe, esta vez con las lagrimas desbordando sus ojos a borbotones. Había estirado tanto su cuello para alejar cuanto podía su rostro del mío que bien podría considerarse mi persona como un peligroso criminal… Pero no me importaba haber sido un animal con ella, ni tampoco me importaba obligarla de esta forma. Necesitaba que me escuchara con atención porque de ella no me alejaría jamás hasta que sepa la verdad.

-No pienso seguir sometiéndote a esto, Mimi… No eres la otra para mí, simplemente no lo eres. Eres muchísimo mejor que eso, y lo sabes bien. Te amo, y quiero estar contigo, NECESITO estar contigo. A partir de ahora todo será distinto.

-No hables tonterías solo por tratar de convencerme- sus ojos ya no brillaban, y aquello no me gustaba –No vas a dejar a Sora, Matt, ni ahora ni nunca, y yo no seguiré esperando por algo que nunca va a suceder…- soltó un sollozo -¿Qué te cuesta dejarme ir? ¿Es que eres tan egocéntrico que disfrutas engañarnos a las dos?

-¡Claro que no!- grité –Sí, estoy engañando a Sora, ¡Pero a ti jamás! Mimi, te amo, te amo ahora y siempre te voy amar, no soy capaz de mentirte ni de engañarte… ¡Tienes que creerme!

-¡Entonces demuéstralo!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre, demonios?!

Entonces el silencio se intercaló en la tormenta que yacía en el ascensor, resaltando nuestras aceleradas respiraciones y los llantos que salían de los labios de Tachikawa.

-Déjala…

Dejé de prensar sus muñecas.

-Déjala ya y ven conmigo…- con la mirada gacha, dejó de forcejear y de resistirse a mi cercanía –No importa lo que digan los demás… Déjala y quédate a mi lado.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un par de segundos más, envueltos por aquel aura en donde aún cabe la posibilidad de destrozar felicidades en millones de partículas. Yo contemplaba a Mimi con ojos tristes, viendo como su cabello escondía mediante una cascada castaña con destellos color miel su rostro… No hay que ser adivino para saber cual expresión pintaba. Sus hombros temblaban por los sollozos que aún seguían escapando de sus labios, y ahora había usado sus manos para tratar de contenerlo; misión fallida. En aquel momento me quedé tan congelado que mis extremidades no respondían a ningún tipo de llamado que les hace mi cerebro… Por un lado deseaba abrazarla con toda mis fuerzas y por el otro lado alejarme, temeroso en destruir todo lo que había construido con mis amigos. Sentimientos encontrados, sentimientos encontrados… Entonces la voz frívola que antes me había susurrado volvió a emerger en mi interior, cuidando de que esta vez las palabras sean más punzantes que las anteriores.

_Sabes lo que quieres… Y sabes lo que vas a perder por ello…_

Al final de cuentas, igual perdía, y cual sea la elección perdería muchísimo.

Pero no la perdería a ella…

-Ven…- dije con voz suave, tomándola del hombro delicadamente para luego jalarla con muchísimo más dulzura hacia a mí, rodeándola con mis brazos y abrazándola con toda mi fuerza. Sus llantos se hicieron más resonantes contra mi pecho, ahogados por sus manos y por mi abrigo. En el espejo nos contemplé en aquel épico momento, cual siempre estaría marcado en nuestra historia. Había recostado mi barbilla sobre su cabeza mientras me observaba en mi reflejo, reconociendo como mi expresión demacrada revelaba mi infelicidad por esta decisión, pero como mis ojos aullaban de la alegría por elegir lo que era correcto para mi corazón -¿De verdad no te importará lo que digan los demás…?

Ella controló sus sollozos por un instante, respirando entrecortadamente.

-N-No…No me importará si a ti no…

Sonreí con tristeza, pero repentinamente golpeado por una ráfaga de alivio que liberó toda la tensión contenida.

-Lo siento, Sora…- susurré lo suficientemente bajo como para que Mimi no escuchara, cerrando los ojos tras esto. Suspiré sonoramente encantado por el peso del que se desprendió de mi cuerpo, bajando mis labios hasta besar la cabeza de Tachikawa y aspirando el delicioso aroma a rosas que siempre le acompañaba.

Besando lo que sería de ahora en adelante la única razón de mi existir.

* * *

**| Mimi |**

Sentí su cuerpo rodearme por detrás para abrazarme por encima de los hombros, disfrutando de cómo sus labios besaban mi cuello y respiraba tranquilamente mi piel.

-¿Pudiste hablar con Tokumori?- le pregunté con una sonrisa boba en mi cara, sintiendo como el amanecer bañaba nuestros cuerpos con su cálida luz. Puede que el escenario sea un poco cliché, ambos sentados en la arena, abrazados, y viendo como el sol nacía del horizonte, marcando un nuevo día en Odaiba, pero desde el momento en que salimos de aquel ascensor sabíamos que este tipo de escenarios serían parte de nuestro día a día… Y aquello era porque somos un par de jóvenes irrevocablemente enamorados que se dieron a la fuga para ser felices.

-No, pero le he dejado un mensaje- me dijo como si realmente no estuviera pendiente de la pregunta, sino de besar mi cabello. Sonreí –Supongo que debe estar demasiado borracho como para contestar una llamada.

-Jeje, no me sorprende.

Nos sumimos en el silencio una vez más, uno que reflejaba la calma que nunca antes habíamos sentido en nuestras vidas. Al decidir irnos logró que el peso en nuestros corazones disminuyera radicalmente, y eso era porque no tendríamos que darles explicaciones a nadie… Y no nos importaba. Protagonizamos nuestra propia película de amor en donde las responsabilidades quedaron a un lado, como también nuestra cordura. Puede que la idea sea un poco descabellada, es decir, irnos así nada más como si no tuviéramos nada que perder, ¿Pero acaso eso importa? Cuando lo único que de verdad es importante para ti, ¿Es relevante lo que puedas dejar atrás por ello?

Me dolía en el alma fugarme con el novio de mi mejor amiga, y me dolía perder además a mis otros amigos por esta insensata decisión, pero Yamato estaba conmigo, y la dicha de estar finalmente juntos como la pareja que merecemos ser compensaba cualquier culpa que nos pueda embargar en este momento.

-¿No tienes sueño?- me preguntó con voz suave, haciendo que apoyara mi espalda en su pecho, para recargar mi peso en él –Podemos ir a un hotel si te parece.

-No, aún no tengo sueño- sonreí –Quizás es la adrenalina que aún la tengo disparada…

-Sí, puede que hayamos exagerado un poco… Solo nos faltó el soundtrack de Misión Imposible- reímos por ello –Pero no me arrepiento.

-Yo tampoco.

Seguimos viendo el amanecer juntos, yo acariciando sus manos que comparadas con las mías las suyas eran grandes y varoniles, las manos fuertes que necesitas para que alguien te sostenga antes de caerte. No tenía sueño, pero solo por poder disfrutar muchísimo mejor del momento me permití cerrar los ojos, escuchando distante las olas apagándose en la orilla y la respiración relajante de mi novio… ¡Novio! Un cosquilleo remoto embargó mi estomago tras decir esa palabra en mi mente. Y nada menos que el idiota amargado de Yamato Ishida, ¿Quién lo diría? Me acurruqué más a su pecho encantada con su presencia, sintiéndome más segura y feliz de lo que nunca he estado en mi vida.

_-We don't need…- _en eso le escuché cantar _–__Anything__…__Or anyone__…_

_Nosotros no necesitamos nada o a nadie…_

Enamorándome con su melodiosa voz capaz de hipnotizar todos mis sentidos.

_-__If I lay here…__- _me apretó más contra él_ -__If I just lay here__… __Would you lie with me…And just forget the world?_

_Si yo me acuesto aquí… _

_Si solo yo me acostara aquí, ¿Dormirías conmigo y simplemente olvidarías al mundo?_

Mi alma saltó gustosa en mi interior tras escuchar como su voz lograba adormecerme tan deliciosamente. Matt poseía el tono perfecto para acariciar tus oídos, alejando cualquier tipo de preocupaciones que pudieran atormentarme.

-No la había escuchado antes…- le dije en un susurro, sin poder evitar como mi cuerpo se relajaba notoriamente.

-Es porque se me acabar de ocurrir- me abrazó enterrando su rostro en mi cuello –La verdad es que, desde que estoy contigo, yo…- pero entonces su celular empezó a sonar, interrumpiendo el momento –Seguramente es Tokumori… El zángano ese por fin se tomó la molestia de mirar el teléfono- reí por lo bajo mientras sentía como Matt se alejaba lo suficiente de mí para poder sacar su celular del bolsillo y poder contestarlo, yo aguardando paciente mientras seguía contemplando el amanecer culminando antes mis ojos.

Estaba demasiado encantada con la vida cuando justo en ese instante lo sentí tensarse detrás de mí. Fue también algo así como un presentimiento, uno nada bueno, lo que hizo que me volteara ligeramente para poder ver a mi novio. Este miraba la pantalla de su celular que seguía insistiendo con su tonito de llamada, sin mover un solo centímetro sus dedos para callarlo.

-Matt…- intenté que reaccionara, pero ya el teléfono había dejado de sonar -¿Era Tai de nuevo…?

-Sí.

Debido que llevábamos unas 5 horas desaparecidos nuestros celulares estaban seguramente poblados de llamadas perdidas. El mío seguía apagado, todo para evitar comunicarme con quien sea que quiera destruir nuestra breve felicidad, pero Matt había encendido el suyo para poder comunicarse con Tokumori y avisarle de nuestros planes, cuales consistían en viajar hasta Tokio en moto en donde ya luego veríamos que hacer con nuestras vidas por el momento. Tratamos de no prestarle atención a los tantos mensajes de texto y llamadas perdidas de parte de Tai y Sora, como también de Takeru, pero Matt insistía en no gastar tiempo en preocuparnos por ellos, ya que Tokumori pronto les hablaría de nuestro paradero.

El mismo sonido de antes volvió a atraer nuestra atención, y justo antes de que este fuera a guardárselo en el bolsillo lo detuve.

-Espera, creo que es mejor que le respondas, Matt- me miró molesto –Ya sé que quedamos en no hablar todavía con ellos, ¿Pero no es mejor decirles aunque sea que estamos bien?

-Mimi, sabes que si le contesto no nos dejaran en paz y será peor.

-Peor es preocuparlos más de lo que ya lo estamos haciendo, amor…- un calor delicioso pobló mi pecho al decir aquel apodo con tanta naturalidad, incluso un ligero sonrojo pintó las mejillas de Yamato, indudablemente gustoso por cómo le había dicho –Pueden pensar que algo malo nos ocurrió, no quiero que se preocupen de esa forma innecesariamente…

Él me miró con cierta duda mientras que el insistente tono de llamada rompía el silencio. Su rostro, antes relajado y sonriente, ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, como si por dentro se debatiera una guerra nuclear por contestar o no la llamada. Pero yo tenía razón, ¿Cierto? Y él lo sabe, era posible que nuestros amigos creyeran que algo malo nos había pasado, y no hay nada peor que la incertidumbre que aquello les puede ofrecer.

El celular estaba por dejar de sonar cuando fijó su mirada en él, y de pronto algo pinchó mi estomago advirtiéndome de un mal presentimiento. Un presentimiento que, tras contestar esa llamada, cambiaria por siempre nuestras vidas…

Llevó el teléfono a su oreja, y tuve que apretar mis manos para evitar arrebatárselo.

-Habla Matt- dijo con voz seca. Guardó silencio mientras escuchaba atento el parloteo de Taichi, cual yo solo podía escuchar ligeramente más no con claridad –Sí, está conmigo- me miró aclarando que se refería a mí –No… No… Estamos bien, pero…

El presentimiento se acentuó desagradablemente en mi pecho.

-¿C-Cómo…?

Y al reconocer la expresión pálida y aterrada en su rostro supe que, efectivamente, nuestras vidas cambiarían por siempre.

.

.

.

-¡Mimi!

Los brazos de Miyako me envolvieron apenas redujo la distancia entre nosotras, yo respondiéndole con la misma entrega mientras miraba a mí alrededor con ojos preocupados. A lo lejos pude divisar al resto de los chicos sentados en la sala de espera en aquel frio y lúgubre lugar, que aún con los adornos navideños decorando los rincones no lograban calentar el desaliento que desbordaba mi corazón.

Matt seguía a mi lado, mirándome con la tristeza pintada en cada rasgo de su cara.

-Iré a…- inició, yo inmediatamente asentí.

-Ve.

Vi como se alejaba con pasos rápidos de nosotras, alcanzando a sus compañeros quienes poseían la misma expresión que él. Kou no tardó mucho en levantarse y caminar junto a él hacia el pasillo que llevaba a los ascensores. Todos los demás se quedaron esperando en los muebles, entre ellos no estaban Sora, Jou, Tai ni Kari.

-Me tenias tan preocupada- me dijo entonces mi amiga, alejándose de mí para mirarme con preocupación -¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que te irías con Matt a visitar la banda?

Esa había sido nuestra excusa tras ser avisados por este inesperado suceso. Resulta que, supuestamente, Tokumori había llamado a Matt apenas se hicieron las 12 para que lo visitara por una hora, y que yo me había sumado al encuentro porque así Yamato no iría solo, y lo cual no era sorpresa pues desde que yo había participado en la banda de los chicos me había hecho buena amiga de Shitsuya. En el trayecto perdí mi celular y el de Yamato se le había acabado la batería, y que apenas nos encontramos con los chicos nos tomó más tiempo de lo imaginado porque tuvimos que encargarnos de un ebrio Tokumori que se había olvidado hasta de su nombre.

Era una coartada que convencía a la mayoría, pero sabía en el fondo que hay un par no estarían muy convencidos del todo.

-Lo lamento, Miya-chan, solo íbamos por una hora pero Tokumori estaba…Irreconocible- fruncí el ceño, no tenia los ánimos para mentir mejor que eso.

-Mimi, ¿Acaso tú…?

-¿Cómo está Toshiko?- interrumpí fingiendo que no había interpretado previamente su pregunta. Yolei pareció olvidar por un instante sus sospechas para luego mirarme con tristeza.

-Mal, muy mal…- reconocí las ojeras y el maquillaje levemente chorreado en sus ojos, evidencia de que había llorado –Apenas nos llamaron salimos disparados para acá… Sora en estos momentos está con ella- yo no podía comprender como de un momento a otro todo se desmorona a tu alrededor, especialmente cuando las cosas parecían ir relativamente bien. No lograba entender porque en la tarde el tratamiento en Toshiko había respondido de forma tan positiva, y que ahora esté al borde de la muerte –La llamaron a las 2 de la madrugada para avisarle que su hígado empezó a fallar… Fue horrible.

Un escalofrió prófugo volvió a recorrer mis entrañas para hacerme consciente a toda costa de la gravedad de la situación. Estaba conviviendo con la pesadilla misma, siendo simplemente un tercero en toda esta ecuación. El cáncer inesperadamente ha tomado ventaja en el cuerpo débil y quejumbroso de Toshiko, logrando marcar lo que parecían ser las últimas horas de su vida. Todo era demasiado _surreal_, imposible, pero a la vez tan cierto.

Mi pobre amiga sufriendo la pronta muerte de su madre, y yo fugándome con su novio…

_Asquerosamente cierto._

De repente por el mismo pasillo por el que se había ido Yamato distinguí la figura de Sora, siendo guiada por Hikari quien abrazaba su brazo y por el otro lado estaba Taichi, ambos Yagami guiándola por un camino lleno de espinas que ni una chica tan fuerte e independiente como Sora podría soportar sola.

Miyako y yo corrimos hacia ella, alcanzándola igual que todos nuestros amigos que ya habían hecho un circulo a su alrededor.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó preocupado Tk, sacándome la pregunta de la boca. Ver el rostro devastado de Takenouchi destruyó lo que me quedaba de humanidad…

-La han llevado a quirófano…- respondió Taichi por ella, abriendo paso entre nosotros para ubicar al cuerpo zombi de Sora en una de las sillas, con mirada vacía –Jou asistirá en la operación, van a hacerle un trasplante de hígado.

-¿Trasplante?- pregunté esta vez yo -¿Lo han conseguido?

Mi pregunta fue demasiado estúpida, porque era obvio que sí, pero estaba tan ensimismada en el Shock que no me daba tiempo de pensar en preguntas razonables. Tai solo me dedicó una breve mirada, no duró ni un segundo, pero fue tiempo suficiente para advertir la frialdad que esta desprendía hacia mi persona. Solo yo pude darme cuenta de ello, por suerte.

-Debido a la urgencia han logrado contactar con un donante…- se adelantó a responder Hikari, quien a diferencia de su hermano me miró comprensiva entendiendo mi preocupación –Ahora solo nos queda a esperar, pero es un alivio que Jou participe en la operación- volvió a centrar su atención hacia Sora, igual que todos –Estará todo bien, Sorita, respira.

Algo se partió en dos en mi interior al ver como la aludida asentía lentamente, aún viendo un punto inexistente en el suelo. Decir que ella era la fortaleza que necesita nuestro grupo para no perder los estribos, y ahora es ella quien necesita de nosotros para no caer. Jamás en mi vida había visto a mi amiga de esta manera, tan vacía. Estaba aquí, en frente de mí, pero era palpable su ausencia… Con su mente en el piso de quirófanos, vislumbrando a su madre sobre una camilla con el vientre abierto.

-Sora- dije de pronto, agachándome en frente de ella para tomar sus manos. Ignoré la mirada inquisitiva de Taichi y todo lo que me rodeaba, solo me concentré en el rostro de mi, aún, mejor amiga que miraba la nada. Sacudí suavemente sus frías manos para hacerle reaccionar, y pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, reconociendo mi presencia –Escúchame bien, ¿Sí? Todo va a estar bien. Eres una chica fuerte y eso lo heredaste de tu madre, así que no te preocupes que verás que todo estará bien, ¿Entendido?- le sonreí impartiéndole la seguridad que me había rodeado momentáneamente, seguridad que necesitaba que ella sintiera para que sus ojos volvieran a vivir –Jou no dejará que se muera, por eso ha estudiando como una rata de biblioteca todo este tiempo, para salvar personas, ¡Así que tranquila! Un cáncer no es suficiente para vencer a tu madre, y sé que ella está pateándole el culo a unas cuantas células cancerígenas para salvarse también… Confía en mí, todo estará bien…

Poco a poco sus ojos volvieron a brillar, esta vez mirándome realmente. Mi sonrisa no había desaparecido y lentamente las comisuras de sus labios empezaron a elevarse, logrando aliviar el peso que mi corazón había construido como castigo desde hace tiempo. Ella respondió las caricias de mis manos, apretando las mías para demostrar que aceptaba mis palabras, y todos parecían un poco más relajados con lo que había dicho, pues Daisuke también insistió en que todo estaría bien, mientras Izzy y Miyako le daban ligeras palmaditas en la espalda de mi amiga. Todos estábamos ahí para ella.

Estuve consolando a mi amiga cuando en eso sentí la mirada de Matt sobre mí, mirándome con fijeza. Una dolorosa opresión en mi pecho mi hizo entender que aquel paraíso que íbamos a trazar juntos en nuestro esporádico viaje se ha transformado en una simple fantasía. En el fondo algo me decía que debo olvidar cualquier tipo de arrebato infantil como aquel. Yo aún así aguardaba la esperanzas de que lo nuestro funcione de alguna manera, pues ya era imposible vislumbrar una vida uno sin el otro. Sus ojos se mostraban tristes, tanto como los míos, y no hicieron falta palabras para decirnos lo mucho que lamentamos esta situación.

Tai se levantó un segundo después alegando que buscaría café. Koushirou se ofreció en ir con él, pero con un tono peculiar dijo que ya Yamato lo acompañaría, que no dejemos sola a Sora en ningún momento. Yo no despegué mis ojos de él cuando se aproximó hacia donde estaba Matt, a unos cuantos metros de en donde nos encontrábamos todos. Nuevamente el sabor amargo en mi boca hizo mella para recordarme que sin duda algo le ocurría a Taichi además de la preocupación por su mejor amiga, y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue en la posibilidad de que él sospechara sobre lo nuestro… Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna por la idea.

Disimuladamente noté como la desconfianza poblaba el rostro de Yamato. Pronto ambos se fueron por el otro pasillo que conducía hacia la cafetería de la clínica, dándome la espalda por completo mientras yo me quedaba aquí tratando de figurar qué tramaba mi moreno amigo.

Quería muchísimo a Tai, pero no pensaba quedarme de los brazos cruzados mientras él se llevaba a mi novio para recriminarlo…

-Iré un momento al baño- dije levantándome también, hasta ahora me había encontrado agachada junto a Sora, sin soltar sus manos.

-Te acompaño- dijo de pronto Miyako levantándose también. Yo gruñí en silencio por esto, pues con ella no podría llevar a cabo mi elocuente misión.

-No, quédate- traté de no sonar muy autoritaria –Solo iré por un instante, quédate con Sora, ¿Sí?

Sin esperar que asintiera siquiera me encaminé por el mismo lugar por donde se habían ido los chicos, esperando llegar antes de que algo malo ocurriese, como bien me advertía el mismo presentimiento de antes.

Seguí los pasos invisibles que ellos habían recorrido atenta por algún rastro de una melena color chocolate o de la enigmática presencia de Matt, alguien imposible de pasar por alto. Estaba caminando en el pasillo para cruzar hacia lo que sería la cafetería del sitio cuando en eso logré atisbar el sonido de sus voces, justo en la siguiente esquina. Por alguna extraña razón me detuve como si de pronto mi aparición fuera inoportuna, no muy segura si encontrármelos por "coincidencia" y de esa manera rescatar a Yamato de lo que sería una desagradable conversación.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerle eso a Sora?

Pero ahí me quede, estática como si de repente a mis pies les provocó por sacar raíces en el suelo. Me quedé congelada sin mover un solo musculo con la latente amenaza circulando en mis neuronas, amenaza descrita en el tono de voz de Tai. No estaba sudando pero podía sentir la misma sensación asfixiante cuando estás por demasiadas horas bajo un incandescente sol.

-No sé de que me hablas, Tai.

-¿De qué te hablo?- pausa -¿Desaparecer con Tachikawa por unas 6 horas no te suena familiar?

-Estábamos con…

Repentinamente el sonido seco de alguien chocando contra la pared retumbó en el silencio de los pasillos, haciéndome dar un paso al frente a solo centímetros de la esquina que me separa de los chicos.

-Mírame a la cara, cabrón, mírame a la cara y miénteme. Si vas a ser un maldito mentiroso al menos ten la decencia de mirarme a la cara- no pude evitar acercarme un poco más solo para asomar prácticamente la punta de la nariz, pudiendo ver de reojo a Taichi sosteniendo a Matt por el cuello con ambas manos, acorralándolo contra la pared de forma desafiante. Fue automático como mi cuerpo empezó a pegar gritos por separarlos, e impedir que Tai le hiciera daño a Matt, pero la misma razón de antes seguía enterrando mis pies en el suelo, sin dejar entrometerme -¿Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente descarado? ¿Y con Sora? ¡Su madre está muriendo y a ti se te ocurre la brillante idea de ir a follar con Mimi!

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Sora?!- insistió, ignorando por completo las palabras de Matt –Te ama, maldición, ¡Te ama y tú la traicionas de esta manera! ¿Y con Mimi? ¡Su mejor amiga!

Contemplé impotente como Yamato desviaba los ojos con demasiados sentimientos encontrados reflejados en ellos, mientras Tai seguía presionándolo contra la pared y contra todas sus emociones. Odio esto.

-Eres un maldito cobarde- le escupió Yagami con palabras secas, pero logrando el efecto contrario en Matt, pues de pronto dejó de mostrarse acongojado para mirarlo con rabia. Con un rápido movimiento se deshizo del agarre de Tai, empujándolo fuertemente por el pecho para ganar una nueva distancia entre ambos.

-¿Cobarde?- rió -¿Tú me hablas a mí de cobardía? ¡Llevas estúpidamente enamorado de Sora desde que nos conocimos y nunca has hecho nada por ello!

-¡Porque te ama, mierda! ¡Y por más que yo pueda amarla ella siempre te elegirá a ti!- sus voces estaban retumbando lo suficiente para traer algunas que otras miradas, alertando a los chicos. De pronto se calmaron para poder controlarse y no elevar tanto sus voces -¿Sabes lo que daría para que Sora me mirara como te mira a ti? ¿Qué quisiera estar conmigo de la misma forma como quiere estar contigo?

-Siempre están juntos.

-Pero nunca de la manera que crees, Sora es incapaz de traicionarte…- una sonrisa cínica dibujó sus labios –Pero imagino que tú y Mimi ya son unos expertos en el tema, ¿No?

-Tai, no lo entiendes, nosotros…

-Basta.

Me mordí los labios tras haber escuchado el tono sepulcral de Taichi, intimidando hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo. De hecho, en su mirada pude reconocer un mortífero fuego llameando en sus pupilas, amenazante, y si Yamato no sentía el peso de su presencia pues yo lo sentía el doble, jamás en mi vida lo había visto de esta manera.

-¿Qué prefieres?- preguntó Yagami con la misma voz gutural, mirando intensamente a Yamato como si en cualquier momento le partiría la cara –¿Que yo mismo vaya con Sora en este momento para hablarle sobre esto, o que tú acabes YA con esta maldita porquería de una vez por todas?

Palidecí.

-Porque si piensas que no soy capaz de decirle a tu novia lo que le has hecho pues te equivocas, yo sí no pienso engañarla bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ustedes pensarán que soy una egoísta, que soy una persona cruel y maligna.

Ustedes pensaran que, en realidad, nunca he madurado en todo este tiempo y que no me importan los sentimientos del prójimo. Y lo soy. Soy una egoísta porque justo en este instante estaba deseando fervientemente que Yamato respondiera que no importan los demás, que me ama y que no acabará con lo que acabamos de empezar. Primera vez en mi vida me había ilusionado tan genuinamente por alguien, incluso cuando Matt y yo habíamos abandonado el edificio en su moto a toda velocidad fue la primera vez que me sentí tan completa en mis 21 años. Por un instante no me importó no tener casa, dinero, mis padres o mis amigos, y eso era porque lo tenía a él. Mi pieza faltante, mi otra mitad. Mi amor.

Una persona por la cual no me importaba traicionar a Sora y al resto de mis amigos.

Sin poder respirar, observé como Yamato se recostaba contra la pared con torpeza, ocultando su frente con su mano mientras elevaba un poco su rubia pollina.

-La madre de Sora está muriendo, Matt…- Tai lo observaba ahora con sufrimiento, como si le dolieran las palabras –Sea lo que sea que tengas con Mimi debe acabarse, por el bien de Sora. Algo como esto la mataría justo en estos momentos…

-Taichi, yo no…

-Te lo ruego como tu hermano… No le hagas esto a Sora. No luego de todo lo que ella ha hecho por ti…

Y el mismo presentimiento de antes volvió a resurgir entre mis entrañas, sintiendo como si de repente me encontraba parada sobre una fina capa de hielo cual se agrietaba lentamente.

-De acuerdo- respondió Matt. El hielo crujió fuertemente –Hablaré con Mimi… Terminaré con esto.

Entonces, las grietas terminaron por fracturar mi suelo hasta deshacerlo completamente, haciéndome caer dentro del abismo esperando que alguien estirara su mano para rescatarme.

Pero nadie lo hizo.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

_Canción: Snow Patrol – Chasing Cars_ (Gracias a la oportuna propuesta de Black Hole Girl y Lilith! (I totally forgot, girl x.x) Gracias por sus sugerencias!)

Puf, que errorcillo el de arriba, que confundi el lay/lie con mentir. Ya corregi los errores, gracias por el dato Perse B.J! Que lectores tan formidables tengo!

Bueno, esta vez no empezaré mis N/A con el opening de "Captain Vai and The Sponges". En lugar de ello cargo un escudo y un casco, solo por si acaso alguien me lanza un tomate o una bolsita llena de arena como las de "A.I." que le lanzan a David. Después de todo estuve ausente un par de meses, y creo que eso fue abusar de la suerte. ¡Que mala autora soy, dejándolos tanto tiempo en espera!

Sorry u.u

Pero como bien publiqué en Facebook –Quienes no me tengan por allí me consiguen como Vai Niella. Y dejen un mensajito para reconocerlos!- he estado tan ocupada que ni tiempo he tenido para distraerme. El 4 de Enero me mudo a otro estado en mi país, y además de eso estoy diseñando una oficina, cual debo concretar el diseño antes de irme, y eso lleva trabajo. Un poco de todo, gente. Lo peor de todo es que el cap 13 y 14 están listos, peeero… Cuando empecé a escribir el 15 la musa dijo "Como tu no te tomas vacaciones yo sí", y se fue pal carajo. Dejándome entre dos cursos que puede tomar la historia. Finalmente ya decidí cual tomar y ya tengo una idea más concreta de lo que se viene. El 15 está en proceso, pero uno lento, y aún me falta por corregir el 14. En fin, ya más o menos entienden lo que ocurre. Soy perfeccionista y me gusta escribir algo que guste. Por eso les pido paciencia –más de la que ya tienen x.x-.

Voy a ser breve con las N/A. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Un poco de todo, ¿No? Bueno, **oficialmente esta historia pasa a Rated M, y para ver si actualicé o no tendrán que meterse en la casilla [Rated K - T] y buscar M. De esa forma podrán conseguir mi historia.** Aquellas que no les guste el Lemon disculpen si las ofendí, pero recuerden que esta es una historia adulta, y eso no va a cambiar. Estuvo un poco cargado pero es exactamente lo que quería escribir. De todas maneras de aquí a un buen tiempo no escribiré más Lemons… Por ahora.

Durante los primeros POVS The Black Keys fueron mi musa. Totalmente recomendados. La receta de la torta que hizo Mimi la publicaré por Face, para aquellas que quieran intentarlo. Es divertido cocinar dulces. Donde publico las canciones de este Fic? ( grooveshark #!/andsi_245 ), de todas maneras en mi perfil esta publicada la dirección. Cuando actualizare de nuevo? No lo sé u.u Solo que ahora será cualquier día, bien pueden ser los fines de semana o no, incluso si puedo actualizaré dos veces en una semana, o una vez al un mes, todo depende de como voy con todo... Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no puedo estar presionando a la musa, porque viene con capítulos mediocres, y no queremos eso, verdad?

Anyway, gracias a todos por su paciencia y por no lanzar granadas o tomates podridos. Prefiero que me lancen chocolate, alguien tiene?

Les mando un kiss enorme y nos vemos pronto. Espero.

_Atte._

**Vai**


	14. Requiem

**Roommates**

_By: Vainiella  
_

* * *

Capítulo 14

"**Réquiem"**

-No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes-

* * *

**| Mimi |**

**C**ontemplé con lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos los capullos de rosas delicadamente agrupadas en el ramo, apretándolo más de la cuenta con las espinas atravesando el papel hasta rozar las yemas de mis dedos. Los latidos de mi corazón lloraban también, doliendo con cada palpitar, doliendo con cada pausa, en mi interior el bombeo de sangre no estaba funcionando bien, porque en lugar de mandar el mar rojo a todo mi cuerpo lo que sentía era un desangramiento masivo, matándome lentamente para hacerme disfrutar una tortura de la que mis emociones se han apoderado.

La vida no es cruel, la vida es justa y precisa. Todo es un ciclo perfecto que nos absorbe aún cuando tengamos la oportunidad de negarnos. Nunca sufres demasiado, nunca sonríes demasiado. Nada era suficiente cuando a la vida se refiere, ¿Pero acaso no poseemos un límite? ¿No podríamos decir "Basta"? Mi madre siempre había dicho que no hay mal que dure cien años ni cuerpo que lo resista… Y había considerado aquello como algo sabio y con sentido, hasta ahora, pues yo sí sé de un mal que puede durar cien años y de un cuerpo que lo resiste.

El dolor en su momento puede carcomerte hasta quemar tu tejido óseo, y bien podría dejarte discapacitado emocionalmente por un buen tiempo. Luego viene el tiempo para anestesiarte, para ayudarte a sufrir menos, y está bien, porque el tiempo siempre ayuda. Pero mi en caso recordar es mi mal de cien años… Y pueden los días transcurrir con sabiduría para fortalecerme, pero el dolor persistiría en mi memoria, porque está prohibido olvidar lo que por un momento te había dado tanta vida, vida que luego fue arrebatada de mis manos.

_Muerte, yace ahí, enterrada por un muerto.*_

Un sonido débil en mis manos hizo que despertara de mis fúnebres pensamientos para luego darme cuenta de su procedencia. Los capullos del ramo que apretaba con tanta fuerza estaban rozando unos con los otros por el continuo movimiento que les proporcionaba. Estaba temblando. Mis manos temblaban y yo no me había dado cuenta de ello. Respiré profundamente tratando de buscar la calma que necesitaba para poder reponerme y dar una cara que estaría acompañándome por un buen tiempo, y al sentir como mis pulmones se llenaban de aire cerré los ojos, expulsándolo con paciencia. El temblor cesó y también las lágrimas dejaron de recorrer mis mejillas, siendo limpiadas después con la manga de mi camisa para desaparecer evidencias superficiales, por muy evidente que pueda verse el rojizo de mis ojos.

Miré a mi alrededor buscando rastro de algún curioso que se lamente por mi deplorable estado, más la soledad de los pasillos fue mi único testigo. El piso frío me invitaba a buscar calor y resguárdame en la calidez, pero mis pies seguían temerosos de dar el primer paso, pues más que ser bienvenidos estarán obligados a una despedida. No es como si yo deseara esto, en realidad va en contra de mi corazón, pero mi instinto de supervivencia seguía vigente en mi cuerpo, y la voz sabia de mi conciencia me dijo que era mejor para mí esta decisión, mejor para todos. Y aunque la cordura haya desaparecido entre besos clandestinos y gemidos prohibidos al menos me quedaba este instinto, tan oportuno en estos momentos.

Mi pie izquierdo se tensó, pero con toda mi fuerza de voluntad finalmente dio el primer paso. El derecho acompañó a su par, dando otro paso. Un segundo luego ya me encontraba caminando hacia mi destino.

Y estos capullos que llevo en mis manos, rosas blancas, aguardaron pacientes hasta llegar a la puerta, y desde su silencio me observaron con tristeza como si pudieran palpar la sequia de mi interior.

Dos suaves toques, unos cuantos pasos. La puerta me dio la bienvenida abriéndose ante mí.

Abriendo posibilidades para sobrevivir.

-¡Mimi!- dos cálidos brazos me rodearon haciendo que la frialdad del piso se fugara de mis pies –Pasa, les encantará verte.

-Gracias, Kari- le sonreí como mejor pude, y luego me encaminé hacia el interior de la habitación, encontrándome entonces con el sitio que había visitado tantas veces con el corazón acongojado por la culpa, pero que ahora era opacado por el alivio de la vida recuperada, cual estuvo al borde del abismo.

-¡Pero si es mi vaquera favorita!- la voz dulce y maternal de la mujer que yacía sobre la cama me dio la bienvenida más cálida de todas, dibujando una sonrisa que resaltaba más que su palidez y que compartía la energía de la pañoleta colorida que yo misma le había regalado hace semanas –Que agradable es tenerte por aquí, querida.

-Y que agradable es verla tan animada- le respondí tratando de irradiar la misma calidez que esta mujer irradiaba, pero no me importó saber si no lo había logrado -¿Cómo se siente?

-¿Y no me vez? Estoy tan bien que podría ver al idiota del padre de mi hija y me contentaría- escuché las risas de Kari e intenté imitarla. Era de Toshiko ese tipo de comentarios hacia el que fue su esposo, quien inesperadamente decidió abandonarla cuando Sora era aun una niña. Y aunque el hombre haya corrido con todos los gastos de la hospitalización y otros para salvar a Toshiko ésta no parece aún dar el brazo a torcer. La abandonó, pero sin duda es un hombre con corazón… Salvando no a la mujer que abandonó hace tanto tiempo, sino a la madre de su hija –Que por cierto, Sora, dile a Haruhiko que igual le pagaré. No quiero tener deudas con él.

Miré ahora a Sora, sentada en la silla más cercana a la camilla en donde yacía su madre. Descubrí que ésta había estado ausente hasta que Toshiko volvió a llamarla, despertándola de su breve trance.

-Perdona, supongo que estoy algo cansada- se excusó ella con una forjada sonrisa. El mismo tipo de sonrisa que tenía yo en mi rostro.

-Lo que debes de tener es hambre, mi amor- le reprochó dulcemente su madre mientras yo me aproximaba al primer florero que vi disponible, desarmando el ramo que había comprado en la floristería cerca de la casa de Miyako para luego meter ordenadamente rosa por rosa dentro del florero –Oh, Mimi, que rosas tan hermosas. Gracias por traerlas. Las de capullo son mejor porque su olor es más divino cuando florecen.

-Mimi, ¿Has visto acaso a mi hermano? Dijo que vendría ahorita pero se ha tardado.

-Ni idea, Kari, en realidad no vengo de casa…

-¿Otra vez te has quedado en casa de Miyako?

Volteé a ver a Sora, quien había dicho lo último con voz apagada y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Pues, sí- sonreí hipócritamente –Necesita ayuda en casa porque su madre tuvo que viajar a Tokio, que por cierto ha dicho que vendría mas tarde a verla, señora Toshiko.

-Miyako tan atenta, y siguiendo los pasos de su madre- de reojo seguí observando la extraña actitud de Sora, escuchando la voz de su mamá de fondo –¿Vez, hija? No es tan malo seguir los negocios de los padres.

Pero esta vez la sonrisa forzada no apareció.

-Mimi.

Dejé de buscar perfeccionar fallidamente la agrupación de los capullos dentro del florero cuando la escuché llamarme con aquel tono particularmente vacío. Noté que me miraba con fijeza, como si de pronto hubiese advertido mi presencia en lo que llevaba aquí.

-¿Me acompañas a desayunar? No he cenado siquiera y tengo muchísima hambre.

Sus ojos, avellanados y de iris color cobre, me hablaban y yo les escuchaba, confirmando al fin que algo ocurría y que no tenía nada que ver con su madre recuperándose de la exitosa operación o de mi ausencia en estos últimos días en casa. De hecho, una vocecita envenenada me dijo que aquella careta que se había puesto Sora de forma imprevista tenía que ver conmigo, pero era demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarlo, así que usando la misma careta de sonrisas falsas intenté demostrarle que mi estado apocalíptico también sería una incógnita para ella, un secreto.

-Claro.

-Yo me quedaré- dijo Kari notando la tensión en el ambiente, pero su luz había sido lo suficiente deslumbrante como para ocultarlo de los ojos de Toshiko –Señora Toshiko, ¿Le conté que mi hermano mojaba la cama hasta los 12 años?

-¡Oh, no me sorprende de Tai!

Sora recogió su cartera y yo aguardé cerca de la puerta para irnos mientras Kari usaba sus encantos y las vergüenzas de su hermano para distraer a la madre de mi amiga. Obviamente Toshiko era una mujer muy perspicaz, pero al igual que Kari, no pretendían interrumpir lo que tenemos pendiente Takenouchi y yo, un asunto imprevisto que no mejoraba mi día, por supuesto.

Salimos en completo silencio hasta caminar por los pasillos, en dirección a los ascensores que nos llevarían al piso de la cafetería. De reojo de vez en cuando observaba el perfil serio de mi amiga, con los ojos fijos al frente como si lo único que quisiera es llegar a un lugar y no disfrutar de la compañía. Mis sentimientos dejaron de estar en luto para preocuparme únicamente en Sora, a quien indudablemente le ocurría algo, ¿Habría discutido con Yamato? ¿Habría tenido problemas con alguien que no sea Yamato? Las preguntas sin respuestas colmaron mi cabeza hasta que entramos en el ascensor, en donde un par de personas aguardaban dentro, entre ellas el doctor que había salvado a Toshiko días antes, siendo ayudado por quien fue en la infancia un chico _goofie_. Ahora un héroe.

-Su compañero va a tener un gran futuro como médico, joven. Por favor, insístele que venga a trabajar en la clínica cuando termine con sus estudios, ¿De acuerdo? Lo recibiremos gustosos.

Sabía que sí.

El ascensor se abrió en el piso que era y ambas junto con el resto lo abandonamos para cada quien siguiera su camino. Ya la voz de Sora había vuelto a su cueva despertando el misterio en el ambiente y yo continué formulando las incógnitas en mi cabeza, intentando entender algo que no me tocaba entender. Finalmente la cafetería se abrió paso entre nosotras y nos dirigimos a la cola de 3 personas que iban a lo mismo. Yo no quería nada, en realidad no he tenido hambre desde ese día, comiendo solo por obligación y no por disfrute. Miyako se encargaba de reprocharme mi delgadez como algo negativo –Y lo era-, haciéndome comer cualquier tontería nutritiva con tal de que no me viera en los huesos.

-¿Segura que no quieres nada?- yo negué con la cabeza, viendo luego como Sora pedía un jugo de durazno y un sándwich de jamón de pavo y queso –Me gusta el jugo de aquí.

Tras recibir su pedido nos ubicamos en la primera mesa que encontramos, sentándonos una en frente de la otra. Observé ausente como mi amiga tomaba un poco del jugo, pero sin tocar en ningún momento el emparedado que yacía solitario en la bandejita de cartón.

-Es mejor que comas, Sora, te noto débil.

-Y tú estás demasiado delgada.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida por su comentario. No por lo que dijo, que es exactamente lo mismo que me dijo Miyako anoche, sino por el tono con que lo hizo. Vamos, la gente siempre dice que las mujeres a veces vemos fantasmas donde no hay, que interpretamos comentarios de mala manera solo por la forma en que se pronunció la "A" al lado de la "Z". Pero para aquellos que piensan de esa manera les digo que, y esto grábenselo, es que las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido, porque no es que vemos fantasmas donde no hay, pero sí podemos sentirlos de una manera que solo queda en nosotras saber interpretar.

Sora había dicho aquello como si una cuchilla viniera junto con sus palabras, atravesándome con un corte preciso pero necesario para hacerme reaccionar.

-Sora…- dije con voz suave, mirándola con un leve dolor en el pecho. Había esperado otro comentario como aquel, nocivo, sin embargo me quedé aún más sorprendida en como las expresiones de su rostro mutaban de una a otra. Desconfianza. Dolor. Miedo. Culpa. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos para luego subirlas hasta su cabeza, mandando su roja cabellera para atrás y despejando la bonita forma que posee su frente. Sea lo que sea lo que le atormentó en aquel momento disparó mi brevemente olvidado amor hacia ella, estirando mi mano hasta alcanzar las suyas para que dejara su pollina corta caer de nuevo sobre su frente –Disculpa.

-No, discúlpame a mí- negó con la cabeza –No sé qué demonios me pasa, no tienes la culpa de nada…

Yo fruncí el ceño, notoriamente confundida.

-¿Culpa de qué?

Takenouchi bajó las manos hasta la mesa, tomando fuertemente la mía como si de repente yo me transformara en su fuente de vida. Sentía que absorbía las pocas energías que había guardado para enfrentarla en cuestión de segundos, y yo se las daba, porque en el fondo algo me decía que ella las necesitaba muchísimo más. Solo mírenla, con aquella curva violácea bajo sus ojos, demostrando su falta de sueño. Sus labios estaban resecos, pálidos y con cueros tentando ser arrancados. Pensé en cuando había sido la última vez que sus labios fueron besados, ¿Y por quien? ¿Por mi Yamato, o por su Yamato?

Más importante, ¿Cuál de los dos traicionó a quien?

-No quiero atormentarte con mis problemas, Mimi, sé que también te ocurre algo, sea lo que sea, y que seguro tienes suficiente con eso.

Como dije antes, nunca sufres demasiado, nunca sonríes demasiado. Nada era suficiente.

Negué con la cabeza para aclararle que no pensara eso, dándole mi sonrisa más genuina, falsamente genuina, para impartirle confianza.

-No cuando se trata de ti- apreté su mano –Cuéntame.

Ella suspiró sonoramente, mirando diferentes puntos de nuestro alrededor para hallar las palabras correctas en su mente.

-Creo que Matt me está siendo infiel.

Controlé con todas mis fuerza los temblores para que no evidenciaran mi estado a través de mis manos, cuales seguían fielmente agarradas de las de Sora. Mis pies, en cambio, no lograron ocultar los nervios que azotaron con fuerza mi cuerpo, elevándose, pisando, elevándose, pisando, una y otra vez. Mi corazón también empezó a latir muy rápido, como si de pronto estuviera galopando desesperado en buscar de huir de un demonio oculto. Todo en mí se tensó hasta tal punto de agarrotarse mis brazos, pero mi esfuerzo inhumano seguía vigente, y bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que Sora lo notase.

A buen día ha venido Sora de sospechar de su novio, quien, en efecto, le era infiel, ¿El problema? Que la perra con que se ha acostado últimamente estaba justamente delante de ella, tomando sus manos como si estas no hubiesen acariciado la piel desnuda de su novio, buscando un consuelo que no conseguiría, un consuelo que, en realidad, la perra necesitaba más que nadie.

Ah, cosas de la vida.

-¿In…fiel?- logré decir tras una pausa, reganándome internamente por mi tono de voz -¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Porque tiene más de un mes sin tocarme, Mimi. Además, ¿No es evidente como me rechaza?- miró la mesa, mordiéndose los labios en un intento de arrancar los cueros de piel como un reflejo, nervios, quizás –Ya nada es como antes, en realidad, desde que volvimos en noviembre no ha vuelto a ser el mismo conmigo.

-Pero eso no significa que es infiel, Sora, ¿Lo has visto?- temí por su respuesta.

-No.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho algo?

-Tampoco.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- quise patearme internamente por improvisar con un innecesario interrogatorio, es decir, ¿Qué derecho tenía yo de hacerles estas preguntas? Ninguno, absolutamente ningún derecho. Pero mi decisión consistía en una imagen en donde Sora no podía visualizar a su novio como un grandísimo idiota que le gusta andar engañando a su novia, porque se supone que ellos dos deben estar bien, necesitan estar bien, ¿Sino de qué serviría el luto?

Sora soltó mis manos.

-Simplemente lo sé, Mimi. No hay que ser vidente para saber que mi novio se está follando a otra tía.

_Splash._ Un invernal y doloroso cubo de agua fría en toda la cara.

Nuevamente mi expresión de _pokerface _hizo que Sora bufara por lo bajo para luego mirarme con sufrimiento, culpable de pagar conmigo sus problemas cuando, evidentemente, ella no sabía que yo era la raíz de todos ellos. Tener esta conversación me estaba torturando de la peor manera posible, y aunque bien venía evitando hablar con Yamato desde Año Nuevo para no tener que encuevarme en mi rincón más oscuro, ya Sora tomó su trabajo para ello, azotándome con una serie de inofensivos comentarios que acuchillaban lo que me quedaba de humanidad.

-Lo siento, otra vez la estoy pagando contigo- cerró los ojos con fuerza –No he dormido siquiera por eso, y soy una tonta, por permitir que Matt me afecte de esta manera.

-No eres una tonta…

-Lo soy- suspiró –Soy una tonta porque no sé que hacer. Por un lado quiero enfrentarlo y que me diga la verdad, o al menos que me mienta, pero que no sea indiferente conmigo. Y por el otro lado…

Aguardé paciente, esperando que continuara.

-Por otro lado tengo tanto miedo de perderlo…

El abismo cubrió todo mi cuerpo para hacerme consciente del frio abrazador que vino con aquel comentario. Dentro del abismo atisbé una puerta, maltrecha y sucia, invitándome a acercarme y abrirla por inmunda curiosidad. Y lo más extraño de todo yo sabía muy bien a donde me conllevaría esa puerta, y con qué necesidad, pero no me había sentido lo suficientemente preparada para ello, hasta ahora, luego de escuchar el dolor palpable en las palabras de Sora.

Sora ama a Yamato, y él había decidido amarla en lugar de desaparecer conmigo.

La puerta se abrió sola, y yo sentí como el réquiem de mis sentimientos cantaba una fúnebre despedida.

-No lo perderás, Sora- le dije estirando mis manos hasta alcanzar las suyas, tomándolas con fuerza –Vas a ver que todo va a cambiar. Te prometo que sea lo que sea que tenga a Matt así se acabará pronto, confía en mí.

Ella me miró con ojos brillantes, sin dar oportunidad de que las lágrimas empezaran a recorrer sus mejillas, y aquello era porque después de tanto tiempo sentí como volvía ser yo misma. No fui falsa, la máscara se había caído y ahora había hablado con la más pura sinceridad. Y fue un alivio, en serio, porque ahora había un peso menos sobre mis hombros, dejando únicamente la gran piedra del dolor aprisionarme contra el suelo.

Fui sincera, porque sí se avecinaba un gran cambio, y todo quedaba en Yamato si ajustarse a este o no.

-Gracias, Mimi- sonrió con la sinceridad que tanto había extrañado, y yo no tardé en hacerlo de vuelta –Ahora, por favor, cuéntame. ¿Qué te ocurrió para que estés así, tan triste?

El réquiem siguió sonando hasta que con paso firme crucé el umbral, enfrentándome a mis nuevas decisiones, cuyas consecuencias son males que solo mi cuerpo podría resistir.

-Voy a regresar a USA, Sora.

* * *

**| Yamato |**

-Vaya, pero al fin apareces, chico famoso.

Sonreí levemente avergonzado por el apodo que me dio Toshiko, sonriéndome como bienvenida luego de unos cuantos días fuera de Odaiba. Tuve un concierto en Niigata y Nagano en donde mi banda y yo nos quedamos por 6 días, ya sea firmando autógrafos en algunas tiendas discográficas o realizando el concierto frente de unas 2000 personas aproximadamente, un numero bastante prometedor si tomamos en cuenta que no hace mucho solo daba conciertos para unas 100 o 200 personas. Ha sido una semana bastante extenuante, donde no cabía tiempo para detenerme a pensar en mis problemas existenciales ni en nada que tenga que ver con la jodida suerte que tengo.

Han pasado exactamente 7 días desde que Mimi y yo decidimos fugarnos -7 días sin verla, en realidad-, abortando el plan cuando por cosas del destino la madre de Sora estuvo tan cerca de la muerte, casi rozándola con sus dedos. En aquel momento todo se derrumbó a mi alrededor porque de verdad creí que Toshiko moriría, todo lo indicaba así, e incluso había cedido en mi discusión con Taichi ya que no poseía el descaro de abandonar a Sora justo cuando su madre estaba siendo cortada por bisturís para sacar su hígado y sustituirlo por otro, sin preámbulos por salvarla. Estuve todo el día indagando en mi cerebro por conseguir una solución a mis problemas; ¿Cómo realizar mi mayor deseo, estar junto con Tachikawa, si la madre de Sora moría? Un absurdo dilema, pues nada me detenía fugarme con Mimi, pero en algún muy remoto lugar en mi cuerpo quedaba un poco de ese moral que mis padres se esforzaron tanto por inculcarme.

Si la madre de mi novia moría, tenía que estar allí para ella. Así el sacrificio sea muy alto.

Pero Toshiko no murió…

-Disculpa por no visitarla antes- dije acercándome lo suficiente para tomar su mano. Ésta estaba fría como siempre desde que llegó aquí -¿Cómo se siente?

-Estupendo, y más cuando eras la cara que me faltaba por ver- suspiró –Sinceramente es un alivio que Sora tenga personas tan buenas a su alrededor, ¿Verdad que sí, cariño?

Miré de reojo como Sora se sentaba junto a su madre, manteniendo su mirada lejos de mí. Al tocar la puerta ella había sido quien me recibió, pero no con aquella particular calidez de antes que siempre me aliviaba, en realidad, la frialdad con que me había besado fue bastante obvia, y no necesité preguntarle nada porque efectivamente el hecho de que me ignorara de esta forma ya era la respuesta.

No es como si me doliera este tipo de trato parte de ella, pero sin duda es desconcertante.

-Y mira nada más, llegaste justo a tiempo para comer el estofado que hizo tía Yuuko-san- continuó sonriente, ahora contemplando un envase de plástico lo suficientemente grande para alimentar a 5 personas.

-En realidad no tengo hambre, señora Toshiko, gracias.

-Que lastima, si sabes que el estofado es la especialidad de la mamá de Tai- entonces dirigí mi mirada hacia la misma dirección que ella observaba, respondiendo entonces unos penetrantes ojos marrones sobre mi persona.

Ahí, sentado en el sofá para visitas de la habitación, se encontraba un Taichi Yagami observándome como si de pronto yo fuera la peor lacra del universo, siendo juzgado por las llamaradas de sus ojos cuales no me sorprendieron aún cuando fui el único en atisbarlo. De pronto, como si hubiese recordado que además de mí estaban Sora y su madre, le sonrió a esta ultima como si hace segundos no hubiese deseado degollarme.

-Coma cuanto quiera, tía Toshiko, mi mamá lo preparó con gusto.

No me importó la familiaridad con que mi suegra y el mejor amigo de mi novia se trataron, pues es algo que viene siendo desde siempre –Pues Tai es como el hijo varón que nunca tuvo la madre de Sora- y que hace meses había despertado celos en mí, cosa que ya no me afecta, en lo absoluto. Fue cuando volteé a ver a Sora, de quien de pronto recordé su presencia, que noté como sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, y al momento de corresponder su mirada esta volvió a centrar toda su atención en su madre.

Sora volvió a ignorarme, y más que ello me miró con dolor, porque no hay que ser observador para notar cuando sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas… Y, como si de pronto todos los engranajes en mi mente empezaran a funcionar, logré hallarle sentido a la inusual actitud de Sora, en donde la indiferencia y la tristeza tienen cabida cuando se trata de ser traicionado por tu pareja. ¿Sora lo sabía? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo?

O mejor dicho, ¿Quién?

-Yamato, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Tai se había levantado de la silla y me miraba seriamente, dándome a ver que su petición era más bien como una orden. Tenía la posibilidad de negarme, pues no tenía humor para lidiar con mi obstinante mejor amigo que me mira como si yo fuera una mugrosa cucaracha en el suelo, pero entonces algo hizo click esforzando el ciclo de los engranajes en mi cabeza, más rápido, más eficiente, mejorando mi capacidad de análisis en menos de un segundo. Sora lo sabe, ¡Pues claro que lo sabe! Una radical ola de calor escaló mis piernas hasta llegarme a los puños, cuales apreté con fuerza hasta el punto de sentir dolor en mis dedos. Tai se lo dijo, no cabe duda. Y yo aquí haciéndome el idiota en frente de ellos porque, válgame, soy un idiota. Nada le detiene decirle a Sora que, además de follarme a su mejor amiga, que pensaba dejarla por Mimi y me importa una mierda lo que piense. ¿Por qué tendría que ser diplomático en estos momentos? ¿Qué perdería? Todo, todo menos a Mimi, y eso es lo único que vale la pena en mi vida…

-Claro.

Sí, hablaría con Taichi, ya que pienso decirle unas cuantas cosas antes de estamparle mi puño en la cara. Si su meta era joder aún más la situación pues lo ha logrado con creces. Cabrón.

Salimos de la habitación como si estuviéramos caminando hacia el ring en donde llevaríamos a cabo una sangrienta pelea de boxeo, aunque con el humor que tengo podríamos agregarle Kick Boxing y un poco de Karate, lo poco que he aprendido de las clases obligatorias a las que me llevaba mi abuelo. Al cerrar la puerta me dije que lo de decirle unas cuantas cosas podría esperar, pues las ganas de golpearlo me carcomían. Solo un puño, nada más, por meter sus narices en donde no le incumbe. Volteó a verme con ojos inescrutables, y yo preparé mi mano en donde sentí un desorbitante bombeo de sangre.

-Limítate a escucharme, Ishida, porque no tengo ganas de desperdiciar golpes contigo.

Pero sus palabras frías y secas me detuvieron.

-Debería golpearte hasta abrirte un hueco en el cráneo- escupí entre dientes, manteniendo a la bestia en mi interior a la defensiva.

-¿En serio? Pues yo no he andado de traicionero por ahí para merecer eso, tú eres el que debería estrellar la cabeza contra la pared, a ver si con un hueco se te oxigena el cerebro y así reaccionas. Semejante pendejo de que estás hecho.

Apreté la mandíbula.

-¿Por qué coño le dijiste a Sora?

Frunció el ceño, confundido.

-Yo no le he dicho nada a Sora.

-Eres el único entrometido que sabe sobre lo nuestro y está enamorado de ella, no me jodas- gruñí –Ya te dije que hablaría con ella pero no he tenido la oportunidad hasta ahora.

-Primero, repito, yo no le he dicho nada, si sabe algo yo no tengo nada que ver. Segundo, ¿Es qué acaso no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo, Matt? Ya Toshiko está bien, gracias a Kami, pero creí que habíamos quedado en que tú acabarías con la estupidez que tienes con Tachikawa, ¡No que te irías por una semana a divertirte con ella!

-¿Q-Qué demonios…?- lo miré como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza -¡Estuve una semana trabajando, Taichi, no tuve tiempo para _divertirme_ con nadie!- de verdad me molestó que me acusara de esa manera, como si de pronto se esperaba siempre lo peor de mí –Y tengo una jodida semana sin tener contacto alguno con Mimi, para que sepas. Además...

Estuve a punto de decirle que podía hacer lo que le viniera la gana, ya Toshiko se encontraba bien y Sora sentimentalmente estable para lidiar con esta situación, y yo no pretendía pasar un solo día más sin saber absolutamente nada de Mimi y sin estar a su lado. Pero justo en ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió, sorprendiéndonos a mí y a Tai una triste Sora que nos miró consternada.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó casi de inmediato Yagami, yo detallé el celular recién descolgado en su mano, cual apretaba con fuerza –Sora.

-Se fue…- la miramos confundidos –Mimi se fue.

Di un paso por inercia hacia ella, tomándola de los hombros sintiendo que algo desagradable se revolvía en mi estomago.

-¿De qué carajos hablas, Sora? ¿A dónde se fue?

-Me acaba de llamar, me dijo dentro de una hora y media tomará el avión. Va a regresar a USA.

¿Qué?

Solté a Takenouchi como si de pronto sus hombros quemaran.

-¿C-Cómo que volverá? ¡Pero si no nos ha dicho nada!- Tai le quitó el celular -¿Te acaba de llamar?

-Sí, se estaba despidiendo de mí, pero cuando se los iba a pasar colgó…

Las palabras resonaron en mi cabeza. _Se fue, se fue, Mimi se fue. _El frío de Enero finalmente entumeció mi cuerpo, aunque culpaba más al significado de aquellas palabras que al clima. Visualicé a Tachikawa tomando el avión y marchándose para siempre de mi lado, _se ha ido_. De pronto las manos empezaron a temblarme, y juro que nunca antes había sentido un pánico como el que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

-¿En qué aeropuerto?- pregunté en un hilo de voz, Tai y Sora me miraron sorprendidos.

-Ahm…- denoté como su rostro vaciló, mirando el suelo mordiéndose los labios. Aguardé paciente, aunque por dentro me contenía por no perder el control. Sora suspiró y volvió a corresponder mi mirada, observándome con dolor –Creo que el… Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita.

-Sora, hija, ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Sentí los ojos de mi novia sobre mí, como debatiéndose internamente si ir con su madre o evitar que me vaya, suponiendo que sabe algo sobre Mimi y yo. Finalmente terminó de abrir la puerta para entrar y dejarnos solos a Tai y a mí, en un súbito silencio. Miré mi reloj, 5:30 pm. Para llegar al aeropuerto me tomará exactamente una hora y 40 minutos, _estoy a tiempo_. Si burlo los límites de velocidad es posible que me tome un poco menos en llegar. Tengo suficiente para poder verla y retenerla a mi lado.

-Yamato.

Subí la mirada encontrándome con el rostro impasible de mi mejor amigo, y quien ubicó su mano sobre mi hombro en un gesto conciliador, pero no fue nada de eso. El vacío en mi pecho persiste y no puedo verme consolado por la presencia de Tai ni de nadie, no cuando Mimi estaba a punto de irse para siempre de mi lado.

-No puedo dejarla ir, Tai.

-Mimi no te está dando alternativas- me dijo con voz desanimada, como si verme en este estado le haya afectado en algún lugar remoto en su conciencia –Se ha ido, hermano, y es lo mejor.

Volví a mirar mi reloj… 5:32 pm. Los minutos pasan y yo sigo sin moverme, sin luchar por lo que realmente amo. Taichi me observaba con lamento y Sora aguardaba por mí en el interior de la habitación. Tengo dos opciones; hacerle caso a Tai y olvidarme de Mimi ahora que ella se alejaría para siempre, o ir cuanto antes al aeropuerto Narita para detenerla y mantenerla a mi lado… Estoy seguro que ella se quedaría. El sonido de la manilla me sacó de mi mente, notando que el Yagami la giraba hasta abrirla un poco invitándome a entrar con él. _Estás a tiempo, Matt, puedes llegar al aeropuerto antes de que salga el avión_.

Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal y respiré profundamente, quitando con sutileza la mano de mi amigo sobre mi hombro.

* * *

**| Mimi |**

-Llamada para pasajeros del vuelo 1516 de American Airlines con destino a New York, por favor embarcar por la puerta 23E. Pasajeros del vuelo…

Contemplé distante la prominente estructura del techo del Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda, que en un intento para distraerme detallo el peculiar diseño de los ventanales que revelaban un cielo frío y nublado de Enero. El bullicio de las personas a mí alrededor me adormecía, era algo así como una improvisada anestesia que me inducía a la calma antes de la previa tormenta. Personas que iban de aquí para allá con sus equipajes en mano, atentos de su próximo vuelo o de las despedidas con las compañías que dejan atrás. Apreté mi cartera para que el dolor no se propagara más de la cuenta, era un alivio egoísta haberme ido sin siquiera despedirme de todos mis amigos, luego de lo mucho que hicieron por mí. Pero era mejor así, siempre he odiado las despedidas, y más ahora cuando me marcho de esta forma, sin ganas de irme.

-Ya es hora, Mimi- su voz hizo que la anestesia se fortaleciera. Al voltear me encontré con sus brillantes pero tristes ojos castaños tras sus gafas, mirándome con aquella expresión llena de entendimiento, pero que solo escondía el escozor que amenazaba con dejar escapar unas interminables lagrimas. Yo sonreí tratando de darle ánimos, cuales ausentes en mi organismo sentía como si yo era la que realmente los necesitaba. Ella respondió mi sonrisa a duras penas, pero aquello no había durado mucho pues ya la mueca del llanto empezó a dibujar su rostro.

-Oh, Miya-chan…

Abrí mis brazos con un nudo en la garganta, y pronto Miyako se abalanzó hacia mí abrazándome con muchísima fuerza, enterrando sus sollozos en mi cuello mientras yo le impartía paz con breves caricias en su espalda. Estuvimos así por un par de minutos, conteniéndome para no flaquear y así demostrarle que mi decisión no es tan mala después de todo.

Pero entonces nuevamente el respectivo sonido de tres campanas digitales interrumpió el momento.

-Llamada para pasajeros del vuelo 1516 de American Airlines con destino a New York, por favor embarcar por la puerta 23E. Pasajeros del vuelo 1516 American Airlines por favor embarcar por la puerta 23E.

Yolei poco a poco se separó de mí.

-Ese es tu vuelo, amiga- se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo, hipeando un par de veces antes de corresponder mi mirada –Ay, te voy a extrañar.

-Y yo a ti, Miyako- el nudo palpitó en mi garganta –Pero verás que pronto volveremos a estar juntas.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Tomé mi maleta de mano y arrimé mejor la cartera a mi hombro.

-Mimi, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Escuché el sollozo de un niño despidiéndose de su madre. Estábamos junto a una de las grandes puertas de embarcación. Miyako miró en dirección al niño con cara triste, quizás entendiéndolo un poco sabiendo lo que se siente despedirse de alguien a quien quieres mucho. Luego me miró con decisión, de una forma que no suele mirarme a no sea para decirme algo sumamente importante. Las piernas me temblaron advirtiéndome que puede que no sea una buena idea escuchar la pregunta, ¿Pero qué más me queda? No volvería a Japón, eso es seguro, ¿Cuándo será la próxima vez que vea a mi mejor amiga?

-Claro.

-Sé porque te estás yendo- me dijo con voz suave, yo enarqué una ceja –En realidad sé de esto desde hace mucho antes, pero esperaba que tú me lo dijeras. La última vez te juzgué y eso estuvo mal de mi parte, y te aseguro que no volveré a cometer el mismo error. Quiero entenderte, Mimi, y para eso quiero que me respondas con toda tu sinceridad.

La curiosidad fue demasiado.

-¿Realmente amas a Matt?

El nudo estalló e hizo que mi garganta no pudiera contener el hipo antes del sollozo, y el sollozo antes del llanto. Las lágrimas se acumularon a tal punto en mis ojos que sin que yo pudiera evitarlo empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas, dejando un rastro húmedo y frio en estas. Yolei abrió los ojos de golpe sin haber esperado mi reacción a su pregunta, pero de pronto denoté en su cara un poco de condescendencia en conjunto de la culpa y la tristeza. Apreté como más pude mis labios para no dejar escapar mis sollozos, aunque no había mucho que ocultar, pues mi cara debía evidenciar sin problemas la verdadera tormenta en mi interior.

En respuesta a la pregunta de mi amiga, asentí débilmente. Ella solo sonrió enternecida.

-Oh, Mimi, lamento que sufras tanto por él- estiró sus manos para secar mis lagrimas –No mereces esto, sufrir tanto por amor… Haz pasado por mucho, amiga. Desearía que no tengas que pasar por esto de nuevo…

-N-No…- dije con dificultad, respirando profundamente para luego suspirar –Esta experiencia me ha enseñado mucho, Yolei…- ella me miró curiosa –Todo se da por una razón, supongo que era inevitable enamorarme de él, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos…- miré el suelo –Lo amo, lo amo demasiado, Miyako, pero él no me ama lo suficiente. Irme es lo mejor que puedo hacer, no puedo seguir haciéndole daño a Sora ni seguir esperando por alguien que no me ama…

-Ultimo llamado para pasajeros del vuelo 1516 de American Airlines con destino a New York, por favor embarcar por la puerta 23E.

Miré hacia las pequeñas pero potentes cornetas en la parte superior de la pared, cuales finalizaron el aviso con el sonido característico de siempre.

-Debo irme- tragué pesado y volví a abrazar a mi amiga, apretándola fuertemente. Ella correspondió mi abrazo con cariño, y al momento de separarnos la miré con nostalgia. Ya la extrañaba –Te prometo que estaré bien, Yoli. Esto me sirve para ser una persona más fuerte. Ya verás que todo estará bien.

-Lo sé- sonrió –Por favor, cuídate bien, ¿Sí? No me hagas gastarme una millonada en un pasaje por ir a jalarte los pelos, sabes que no puedo lidiar con una Mimi despechada por skype.

-Reúne para tu luna de miel.

Tras esto me despedí levemente con la mano, alejándome con pasos tortuosos mientras escuchaba como me alejaba de los sollozos de mi amiga. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas ver al frente, dándome fuerzas, pero nuevamente las ganas de llorar me embistieron cuando me vi inconscientemente buscando un rostro familiar entre la gente que pasaba a mi lado. _No, Mimi, no hay ningún rubio ojos azules y de sonrisa torcida que vendrá a detenerte._ Respiré de manera entrecortada cuando el primer sollozo salió de mis labios. No, definitivamente Yamato Ishida no vendrá, ni ahora ni nunca, y eso es porque, uno, no le avisé y, dos, él decidió quedarse con Sora.

Las letras 23E estaban a pocos pasos, y con las lagrimas cubriendo mi rostro me encaminé hacia ésta sintiendo un último palpitar en mi maltrecho corazón.

_La vida es mi tortura y la muerte será mi descanso.*_

* * *

**| Yamato |**

Corrí despavorido por los pasillos de la clínica hasta llegar a la salida, cruzándola como el alma que lleva el diablo. El cielo se había nublado de manera imprevista y una gran tormenta avecinaba sus narices para ocultar el sol. Extraño, ¿Llovería aún con este frío? Sin querer tropecé con una señora pero no me detuve para disculparme si quiera, más preocupado por el clima que bien podría ser un contratiempo en estos momentos. Atisbé de lejos la ubicación de mi moto y continué con mi histérica carrera atrayendo alguna que otra mirada desconcertada.

_**No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave  
No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe  
No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of poison rain  
**_

_**Where did you go? Where did you go? **__**Where did you go?**_

No me importa que crean que estoy loco. No puedo dejar que la mujer de mi vida se vaya de mi lado, simplemente no puedo. Me monté tan rápido como pude en la moto y me puse bruscamente el casco, encendiendo mi oportuno medio de transporte logrando que soltara un rugido el motor. 5:41 pm. _Estás a tiempo, Matt, puedes hacerlo._ De un momento a otro me vi manejando a gran velocidad por las infestadas calles de Odaiba en dirección a la autopista 95, burlando los límites de velocidad o cualquier estúpida ley de transito y dejando atrás, en mi mente, la mirada triste de mi novia.

No me entretuve en sentir las primeras punzantes gotas de lluvia chocando contra mi rostro, ni en la idea de poder provocar un accidente.

_**As days go by, the night's on fire  
**_

Necesito detener a Mimi.

_**Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground**_

A gran velocidad me adentré en la ruta 95, lidiando con una autopista con más trafico de lo normal a causa de la inesperada e inoportuna lluvia. Los autos a mi alrededor pasaban borrosamente a mi lado. Sin duda era muchísimo más practico ir en moto por esta ruta. Llevaba quizás unos 20 o 30 minutos manejando, agradeciendo internamente haber elegido mi chaqueta de cuero para vestir hoy y los jeans más gruesos, la lluvia, muy rara en estas épocas al ser invierno, sería cortante en mi piel por la velocidad que iba. El casco protegía mi rostro, al menos, pero mis manos estaban demasiado heladas, tanto que dolían.

Pensé en Mimi, pensé en su sonrisa, en sus labios, en su voz. Tenerla en mi mente era un incentivo para aguantar el dolor y el frío, aunque aquello solo empeoraba la ansiedad. Vi de reojo mi reloj que marcaba las 6:15 pm, ¿Qué tan probable sería llegar a tiempo? ¿Y si ya el avión arribó? _¿Y si se encuentra esperando por ti, porque sabe que irás a buscarla?_ Visualicé en mi mente a una Tachikawa sentada junto con sus maletas en las sillas de espera del aeropuerto, sola y triste. Me imaginé a mí acercándome a ella, correspondiendo su mirada. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con astucia. Aquel detalle me recuerda cuanto la amo.

_**No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget  
No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret  
There is a fire inside of this heart  
And a riot about to explode into flames  
**_

Demonios, Mimi, ¿Por qué has decidido irte? Intenté con todas mis fuerzas en tratar de entenderla… Habíamos quedado en fugarnos, pero con lo de Sora todo se fue a la mierda. Cuando quise volver hablar con ella no hubo forma, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Al buscarla en casa no la conseguí, solo la mitad de sus cosas, y los siguientes días no pude coincidir con ella, solo que al volver ya casi nada de sus pertenencias quedaba en su habitación. Solo su esencia. ¿Cuántos mensajes le habré dejado? ¿Cuántas llamadas perdidas, aún sin ser respondidas? Ya, no hay que ser vidente para entender que me estaba evitando a toda costa, ¿Pero de ello a irse? ¡Por Kami, no puedes abandonar todo así no más!

_**Where is your God? **__**Where is your God? Where is your God?**_

_No vas a dejar a Sora, Matt, ni ahora ni nunca, y yo no seguiré esperando por algo que nunca va a suceder…_

La realidad me embistió con toda su fuerza.

_**Ooooooo-ooohhh Ooooooo-ooohhh**_

_**Do you really want...  
Do you really want me?  
Do you really want me dead,  
Or alive to torture for my sins?  
**_

Pero entonces tuve que reducir poco a poco la velocidad, una gran línea de carros en las 4 vías no me permitían manejar con la misma rapidez. La lluvia caía incesante y en conjunto a mí muchos otros automóviles tuvieron que frenarse. Me estiré un poco y pude atisbar que era infinita la cola, y que a lo lejos se podían apreciar las constantes luces de emergencia. Un accidente, ¡Venga, joder! No pude mantener la misma velocidad, pero manejé entre los autos, algo indebido, pero a la mierda las leyes de tránsito. Esto me tomaría un poco más de tiempo en llegar al aeropuerto. Internamente maldije a Sora, a Tai y a Mimi, maldije a la lluvia y al aeropuerto Narita, por estar jodidamente tan lejos. Maldigo la hora, 6:36 pm. Aceleré un poco más y sin problemas pude pasar el accidente, bastante lejos de la policía para que no me detuvieran por pasar entre los carros. De todas maneras les sería imposible alcanzarme. No estaba seguro si la lluvia durante el invierno o el reciente accidente en el que murieron una familia entera sean las señales que me mandaba Kami para detenerme, pero no les hice caso, la única cosa que me detendría es que Mimi se marchara, y en mente aspiraba que aún no lo haya hecho. Seguí manejando a gran velocidad apenas el tráfico quedó atrás, ahora solo limitándome a esquivar carros en las ví minutos después pude ver el cartel metálico que señalaba hacia el aeropuerto internacional de Narita. _¡Perfecto!_ Aceleré un poco más y tomé la siguiente salida, dejando atrás la 95 para ahora adentrarme en la autopista Shin-Kuko Expy, igual de concurrida que la 95. _Puedo llegar a tiempo, puedo hacerlo._ Luego de unos 20 minutos finalmente la gran estructura del aeropuerto fue visible a lo lejos, viendo como un avión justo en ese momento despegaba hacia el oscuro cielo, por ser invierno anochece más rápido pero quizás eran las nubes negras cargadas de electricidad las que anochecían el día. La noche y la lluvia me abrazaban con sus fríos brazos y yo deseaba fervientemente estar entre los brazos de otra persona. Una corneta me espabiló al cruzar el semáforo cuando estaba en rojo, por suerte no tuve riesgo de matar a nadie por mi imprudencia. De todas maneras, solo por llegar vivo a mi destino ahora que estaba tan cerca, manejé de forma más cautelosa. Solo me tomó 10 minutos llegar al aeropuerto, estacionándome en el primer puesto que vi disponible.

-¡Señor, no puede estacionarse ahí!

-¡Solo será un momento!- le respondí con urgencia al vigilante que me miró con mala cara. Dejé la moto en donde la gente solo se estaciona brevemente para bajar las maletas. A mí me importó un bledo. Corrí tan rápido como antes hasta llegar a las puertas del aeropuerto, cruzándolos con el corazón en la garganta, indispuesto a dejarme respirar tranquilo.

_**Do you really want...  
Do you really want me?  
Do you really want me dead,  
Or alive to live a lie?**_

La calidez de su interior me recibió, pero mi cuerpo estaba demasiado entumecido por el frío y el pánico que no se entretuvo en degustar del calor. Miré a los lados, intentando analizar rápidamente en mi mente qué debo hacer. Muchas personas caminaban a mi alrededor con sus equipajes, ignorantes del precipicio interno en el que yo me encontraba. Corrí hacia la izquierda, solo por seguir un imprevisto instinto, no conozco muy bien el Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, en realidad el que más he concurrido ha sido el de Haneda, pero supongo que debe ser lo mismo. De lejos reconocí la pantalla enorme en donde los vuelos están escritos, estaba a unos 50 metros de la entrada. No me faltaba mucho para llegar cuando en eso sentí mi celular vibrar con insistencia, _¡Mimi!_ Me detuve y con torpeza me lo saqué del bolsillo, casi haciendo que se me cayera de mis manos.

Al leer la pantalla la decepción me golpeó con fuerza cuando no era el nombre de Tachikawa quien llamaba. _Maldición, Tk, no ahora._ Guardé mi celular en el bolsillo y eché a correr de nuevo. Volví a tropezar con alguien y esta vez tuve la decencia de voltear para disculparme. Una chica de cabellos castaños lisos me miró embobada, pero el color de sus cabellos castaños me hizo ir con más urgencia.

_**The promises we made were not enough (Never play the game again)  
The prayers that we have prayed were like a drug (Never gonna hit the air)  
The secrets that we sold were never known (Never sing a song for you)  
The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go.  
**__**(Never giving in again, Never giving in again)**_

La pantalla grande se presentó imponente en la parte superior de la pared, justo arriba de los mostradores de muchas aerolíneas. Me detuve para ver detalladamente la pantalla mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-New York, New York…- solo debía asegurarme sobre todos los vuelos hacia ese estado, y averiguaría en qué posible vuelo se encontraba Mimi. Aun quedaba tiempo, no debía haber arribado todavía. Leí cuidadosamente las primeras líneas. _Brasil, Londres, México, Italia… _Quedaban minutos, minutos que servían para buscarla y evitar que se vaya. Continué leyendo las siguientes líneas, unas cambiaron por otros vuelos. _Chile, Alemania, Venezuela_. Mi corazón latía de manera desbocada, e intentaba fallidamente recuperar la respiración -¡New York!

Reconocí al instante, 5 vuelos escribían los datos que necesitaba, ahora ver cuales han arribado o no. Ya han arribado 3… El pecho se me comprimió por esto, ¿Cuántas posibilidades me quedaban de que en alguno de los que quedaba se encontrara Mimi? American Airlines y All Nippon Airways. AA976 y ANA54. Mis pies obedecieron de inmediato a mis órdenes y empezaron a correr hacia los mostradores de registro de línea aérea, buscando atentamente el logotipo y colores de ambas aerolíneas con la mirada. De pronto me encontré con la primera, All Nippon Airways, y burlando una breve línea de personas en espera me acerqué al mostrador, recibido por los ojos desconcertados de una mujer.

-Disculpe- dije apresurado, respirando forzosamente –Necesito saber cuanto antes si en el próximo vuelo a New York ya arribó la pasajera Mimi Tachikawa. Es urgente.

-Eh, señor, me temo que debe esperar como los demás por su turno.

-¡Por algo los he burlado, porque no puedo esperar!- la miré desesperado –Por favor, solo necesito saberlo, es muy importante. Se lo pido.

La mujer de ropas oscuras y con una pañoleta azul en el cuello me observó como si estaba loco, _lo estaba_, pero tras dedicarme una última mirada de confusión empezó a teclear en su computadora.

-¿Nombre y apellido?

-Mimi Tachikawa, se dirige a New York, su vuelo es a las 7 en punto.

La mujer siguió tecleando concentrada, de pronto miró confundida la pantalla.

-Me temo que no hay ninguna Tachikawa en el siguiente vuelo, señor.

-¿Cómo? ¿Segura? ¿Otro vuelo, quizás?

-No, el sistema no reconoce a ninguna Mimi Tachikawa, ¿Está usted seguro que está en la aerolínea correcta?

Yo la miré con culpa, no, no estaba seguro de eso.

-Me temo que no, disculpe las molestas, y gracias.

Antes de que me respondiera me puse a correr nuevamente, esta vez en búsqueda del mostrador de American Airlines. Sin duda tiene que ser esa aerolínea. Corrí hasta distinguir a unos 10 metros los colores del logo, y pronto me vi alcanzando el mostrador, esta vez libre de culpa por irrespetar una línea de espera vacía. Una mujer joven de ropas azul marino y pañoleta roja ya me había notado antes de que llegara a ella.

-Buenas tardes- saludé con falta de aire –Por favor, ¿Puede averiguarme si la pasajera Mimi Tachikawa ya abordó el avión? Es con urgencia.

Un sonrojo de repente surcó las mejillas de la mujer, que me observaba sin dejar de parpadear.

-E-Espere… ¿Es usted Yamato Ishida, de Arctic Wolves_(1)_?

La miré sin poder dar crédito al momento, ¿Es en serio? ¿Justo ahora?

-Eh…

-¡Oh, sí lo eres! ¡Ayumi, ven rápido! ¡Es Yamato Ishida!- de pronto una mujer de casi la misma edad que ésta me miró sorprendida, aunque el sonrojo y el brillo en los ojos no tardaron en llegar al reconocerme.

-¡Por Kami!

-¡Oh, somos unas grandes fans de usted!- continuó la primera, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro_, joder…_ -En realidad hace dos días estuvimos en uno de sus conciertos, ¡Fue estupendo! Por cierto, soy Naoko y ella es mi compañera de trabajo Ayumi.

-Ah, eh… Necesito…

-¡Amé la canción _You_, fue encantadora!

-D-Disculpa…- intenté interrumpirlas.

-¡Que va, yo amé _Simple Man_!- de pronto ambas mujeres estuvieron casi encima del mostrador, observándome atentas y emocionadas -¿Suele dedicar sus canciones a alguien en especial? ¿Tiene novia?

-¿Le gustaría tener una?- me preguntó sin vergüenza la tal Ayumi, subiendo y bajando las cejas continuamente. Fruncí el ceño, dejando a un lado la decencia que pretendí guardar para las damas y dejando a relucir mi cansancio por lidiar con este tipo de gente. ¿Ser famoso conlleva a la posibilidad de acostarte con chicas guapas? Sí, eso está claro, el asunto es que no me interesa andar acostándome con ninguna chica, ni mucho menos con una que solo por cantar detrás de un micrófono está dispuesta a bajarse las pantaletas.

-En realidad necesito, con urgencia, averiguar si mi no-vi-a tomó o no el próximo vuelo a New York. ¿Les molestaría mucho hacer su trabajo o debo comunicarme con algún gerente?

Dije novia, y con novia me refería a Mimi Tachikawa. Aquello se sintió muy bien. Sin embargo, mi cara no debe transmitir el gusto que me dio haber dicho aquello, porque ambas mujeres de pronto recordaron sus lugares en la vida y se erguieron tras el mostrador, claramente avergonzadas por su actitud para conmigo.

-No hace falta el gerente, señor Ishida, ya le facilitaremos la información- Ayumi se fue a su puesto y la que me reconoció inoportunamente se puso a teclear con expresión _tragametierra_ lo que le pedí –Me repite el nombre, por favor.

-Mimi Tachikawa, el numero del vuelo es AA976, con dirección a USA, New York.

Les tomó un par de minutos, pero de pronto la misma cara de confusión pintó su rostro, tal y como a la mujer de All Nippon Airways.

-Señor Ishida, su novia no aparece en nuestro sistema.

_No, no._

-Revise bien.

-Eso he hecho, señor, pero ni siquiera la consigo para ningún otro vuelo internacional o nacional, ¿Está seguro que…?

-¡Sí, esta vez estoy seguro! ¡Por favor, siga buscando!

La mujer me miró consternada, retomando luego su búsqueda que ahora le retuvo unos cuantos minutos más. _7:09 pm_.

-Señor… Aquí sale una Mimi Tachikawa pero…

-¿Pero?

-Ya está embarcando al próximo vuelo a New York…

Suspiré sonoramente. No se ha ido todavía.

-…El problema es que está embarcando en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda- la miré totalmente desconcertado, ¿Cómo?

-Eso es imposible, me dijeron que embarcaría en este aeropuerto.

-Debieron confundirse, señor Ishida. Acá dice que ya hizo el check-in en el aeropuerto Haneda, se lo aseguro. Con un código puedo acceder a la información de todos los vuelos de esta aerolínea en Tokio… Claro, si mi superior se entera me aniquila, pero por su cara pensé que… Oh, señor, ¿Está bien?

_**Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground**_

Estrellé atormentado mi mano contra la frente, atónito con la situación. En estos momentos me encontraba en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, que está a dos horas del Haneda. Debe ser un error, sencillamente tiene que serlo. Porque de pasar a tener esperanza para verla y evitar que se vaya, ahora sentía que todo mí alrededor se desplomaba ante la realidad, ya era remotamente imposible alcanzarla. No podría detenerla, no podría…

¡Joder, Sora! ¡Cómo pudiste confundirte!

Sin siquiera darle las gracias a la tal Naoko me alejé del mostrador, repasando aún más la situación en mi cabeza. En ese momento mi celular volvió a vibrar, vibrando con insistencia en mi bolsillo. Lo ignoré, o quizás fue mi imaginación. Después de todo estaba demasiado absorto conmigo mismo para enterarme de nada.

Caminé sin rumbo hasta encontrarme a pocos metros de los baños públicos, dirigiéndome rápidamente a estos por inercia, en un vago intento por escapar de la asfixia que en ese instante me atropellaba. Ingresé al de hombres como si fuera un zombie. La soledad me recibió gustosa y me dejé ir hasta los lavamanos apoyándome sobre el tope tras sentir como mis piernas ya no podían seguir siendo el único soporte de mi cuerpo. Repentinamente algo se clavó en mi pecho desgarrando mi interior, haciéndome soltar un quejido de dolor para luego encorvarme. Mi reflejo era lamentable, pero revelaba exactamente lo que sentía en este momento_. ¡No llegaste tarde, estúpido, llegaste al aeropuerto equivocado! _Me gritó mi conciencia con voz de ultratumba, tan decepcionado de mí como yo. El puto celular irrumpió el silencio con su tonada y buscando la manera de callarlo lo saqué de mi bolsillo e ignoré la llamada, dejándolo a la vista por si deba apagarlo. A los pocos segundos el sonido de un nuevo mensaje atrajo mi atención. Es Tk.

"_¿Dónde demonios estás, hermano? ¡Estoy en el aeropuerto!_

_¡Responde mis llamadas, mierda!_

_Takeru T."_

Con dedos taciturnos marqué para responder el mensaje, solo alcanzando escribir "Baños" a duras penas. Tras esto empujé el celular alejándolo lo más posible de mí, tomándome la frente después al sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Mimi se ha ido… Y yo la dejé ir. Aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente hasta dejar una dolorosa marca. Maldito el día que me enamoré de ella, y maldito yo por no valorarla lo suficiente, solo a medias. Poco a poco la calma antes de la tormenta fue mutando hasta dar paso las poderosas ventiscas de la impotencia, arribando con potencia en mi interior para derribar finalmente todas mis fuerzas.

_**Whoa**_

_**This hurricane**_

_**Whoa**_

Me miré al espejo, y entonces vi algo que jamás creí ver… Mi reflejo sufría, sufría con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas cuales caían en el frio tope de granito. Estoy llorando. Sin poder creerlo estiré mi mano hasta la mejilla y al sentir la humedad un fuerte crujido terminó por explotar en mi interior.

_**Do you really want...  
Do you really want me?  
Do you really want me dead,  
**_

-¡Matt!- escuché la voz de mi hermano, pero no me inmuté. En lugar de ello observé mi reflejo con un infinito odio, un odio nauseabundo por permitirme ser tan idiota al perder a Mimi. Sin importarme nada, y con un rápido e imprevisto movimiento, estrellé mi puño contra el espejo, sintiendo mis nudillos escocerse por el dolor y el vidrio agrietarse moderadamente bajo de este -¡Hermano, no!

_**Or alive to torture for my sins?**_

De un momento a otro me vi en el suelo de rodillas y con mis manos aferrándose al tope del lavamanos, apoyando mi frente contra su borde mientras más lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas hasta desaparecer en el suelo. Todo de pronto se volvió más real, y mis sentidos se agudizaron para hacerme consciente de mí alrededor. Me duele la mano, especialmente los nudillos. Podía escuchar con claridad mis sollozos escapando de mis labios, una deprimente música que no había oído desde hace mucho tiempo.

Estaba devastado, y al saber que ya todo estaba perdido mi cuerpo no reprimió más el dolor, dejándolo ir con lágrimas saladas y quejidos lastimeros. _Humillante._

_**Do you really want...  
Do you really want me?  
Do you really want me dead,**_

_**Or alive to live a lie?**_

-Matt…- no le di caso a la voz de mi hermano, que pronto estuvo a mi lado. Seguí llorando desconsolado como un estúpido niño de 6 años, sintiendo como si le hubiesen arrebatado su objeto más apreciado –Oh, hermano… Lo lamento tanto…

Apreté la mandíbula fuertemente, conteniendo los sollozos.

-Yo también lo lamento, Tk…

Valorando con todo mi ser lo que ya perdí.

_Y con un beso, Muero.*_

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Vaipedia:

*Las frases con asterico son las citas celebres de Romeo, de la obra original _Romeo y Julieta,_ de Shakespeare.

_Arctic Wolves(1)_: Este es el nombre que yo le di a la banda, que en español seri'a algo asi como "Lobos del Artico". Es de mi invension y a decir verdad fue el que mejor se me ocurrió, basándome en el nombre original de la banda, "Teenage Wolves". El logotipo incluso lo tengo pensado, y es la silueta de Garurumon, la digievolucion de Gabumon.

_Canción: 30 Seconds To Mars - Hurricane_

Hola gente! Bien, una vez mas los abandone descaradamente, no? Y una vez mas me disculpo por ello. Ya muchos se han acostumbrado a ese particular defecto en mi –en atrasarme con mis cosas- y los que no, bueno, si les gusta esta historia tendrán que saber que soy bastante impredecible con el tiempo. Ya ven que el mundo no se acabo asi que Roommates continuara en nuestras vidas, calculo que quedan unos 6 capitulos, o menos, en realidad pensaba culminarla al cap 15, pero tranquilos, no pienso dejarles semejante final. Yo tambien aspiro que nuestros protagonistas queden juntos.

Bien, detalles que les debo nombrar. Las canciones que supuestamente canto Matt durante el concierto son "You" y "Simple man", no? Bueno, en realidad si existen esas canciones, una es de Switchfoot y la otra es de Deftones, uno de mis grupos preferidos indudablemente –esa es una de mis canciones preferidas-. Escuchenlas, ambas canciones me parecen sexys en Matt. Otro detalle, los aeropuertos. Realmente existen ambos aeropuertos. Uno se llama Aeropuerto Internacional Haneda –que queda a 30 minutos de Odaiba- y el otro es Aeropuerto Internacional Narita –que esta a una hora y 40 minutos aproximadamente-. Fue "googleada" esta información, y es que no soporto escribir algo sin base o realismo. Bien, hablando de eso, SI, Sora le dijo el aeropuerto equivocado a Matt, la muy bitch, pero fue lo mas humano que se me ocurrió. Por Dios, su novio iba a ir a buscar a su mejor amiga, con quien ha follado, cualquiera actuaria asi! Aunque yo no hubiese hecho eso en su lugar. Ya saben, cualquier errorcillo avisen, que es un alivio corregir!

Me encantaría alargarme con mis interminables N/A, pero esta vez estoy de un humor tan bajo que apenas tengo ganas de escribir. En Face publique mi situación, y porque no actualice el 21 de diciembre, y es que acaba de fallecer mi gatito y fue lo mas especial que tuve en mi vida, mi bebe. Hablar de esto me alivia, incluso hoy me anime a ver sus fotitos para superarlo poco a poco. Por eso les pido que entiendan, pero asi como tardo en actualizar es seguro que lo hago.

No me queda mas que decir que desearles una MUY feliz navidad, y un prospero año nuevo, si no actualizo antes del 31. Ha sido un año increíble como lamentoso en mi vida, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, y tomare de forma positiva cada experiencia para ser una mejor persona. Espero que ustedes tambien.

BUENAS VIBRAS Y EXITOS

Los quiero!

PS: Entren a mi Deviant –en mi perfil esta publicada la dirección-, les tendre una sorpresa para mañana, para celebrar la navidad. Espero que les guste :)

* * *

_Atte._

**Vai**

**(Y Toto, mi angelito en el cielo)**


End file.
